My Best Friend
by Cullen-Whitlock
Summary: How will confessing change two people? They make a big confession to each other even though they have no idea how the other will react. What happens now? Strong M rating-not for under 18. Slash Lemon/Smut
1. Nervous

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction. This story will be very explicit at times. It is a slow build up and eventually time jumps will take place.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1 <strong>_**Nervous**_

**EPOV**

_Man I hope I'm not going to screw up 10 years of friendship. I really want this to turn out right and it to be more__; more than friendship, more than team mates and more than best friends. I am so nervous; I can tell because I am visibly shaking. Oh God, please let this turn out right._

I remember when I first moved to Forks, just a week after my parents died in a car accident. I was so scared about coming to live with my mother's best friend, Esme, and her husband Carlisle. I never got to meet Esme before the accident. She left Chicago after her then husband almost killed her and in the process killed their unborn child. Esme left him with the help of my parents and Carlisle, whom she met in the hospital, when he saved her life. Her ex-husband went to jail and nothing has been said about him since.

When Esme and Carlisle came to Chicago to help me, I was seven and both my parents were gone. Esme held me while I cried and Carlisle said that I was more than welcome to live with them. I had no other family. Esme and my mother kept contact after she and Carlisle left Chicago for Forks. I knew of Esme and Carlisle, but never had a chance to meet them. Meeting them the day after my parents died was a little weird. I didn't know them though they comforted me like they knew me for my whole life. My parents had put in their will that if they passed Esme and Carlisle were to be my guardians. We left two days after their funeral going to Forks; I was barely functioning, staying quiet and not wanting to do anything.

After moving to Forks, I didn't leave my room for a few days. I was not looking forward to going to school in this rainy little town until he moved next door. He lost his parents in a house fire, so we had that in common. I met him when Esme asked if I would like to meet the neighbors. I did not expect to meet someone who had just gone through what I did, but we hit it off well. We comforted each other in sad moments and horsed around in happy ones.

We have been friends since that day and I am so thankful that he came into my life. I didn't know it then, but things would change over the years for us. I have fallen in love with my best friend and he doesn't know it, _yet_. We will be starting senior year in a few weeks and I can't keep this to myself anymore. I have known for a while that I love him, but every day it just gets harder to keep from him how I really feel. This will be the best year or worst year of my life depending on how he takes the news.

We are going to the movies tonight alone; the rest of our friends backed out. I can hardly wait to tell him, but am so nervous on what his reaction will be. Either way I have to tell him. I decided to tell him after dinner and before the movie. It isn't the movie I really want to see although I will because I want to be as close to him as possible.

Looking at my clock on my dresser I see its 5:15p and will have to leave to pick him up. Here goes nothing. _God, please let this not ruin us!_

**JPOV**

_Boy, am I sweating! I can't believe that my stomach is in knots so bad. I hope this goes well; I have to come clean with him, no more hiding. Oh, I feel like I'm going to throw up! Please don't pass out, please don't pass out! Whatever happens _happens_. I just have to be honest and see how it goes. Oh, brother!_

I remember when we meet, just a few days after I moved here to Forks, he was quiet, but so was I. I just lost my parents in a house fire that I barely made it out of. I have a scar on my side with smaller ones on my back, legs and arms. I get embarrassed wearing short sleeves and shorts. He made me seem whole somehow, unlike how I felt being alone. My aunt Sue came to Texas to be with me after the fire. She was who my parents gave guardianship to if anything was to happen to them. I liked seeing her when she came to my home in Texas. She was fun to talk to and be around. When I found out we had to come to Forks instead of staying in Amarillo I was not happy. Being an only child had its ups and downs; I had a great relationship with my parents, but was missing something in my life I didn't realize until moving here.

He came over with his parents, or so I thought, it was family friends he came to live with after his parents died. It was kind of weird we both lost our parents within a day of each other. It gave us something to share that not many others knew how to feel or react to. We cried together and talked of good and bad things of our lives before our parents died. He became my best friend as I was his. We actually moved to Forks on the same day.

It's been 10 years and we are closer now than ever. We have played ball together, had each other's back in fights and double dated even, but I never could get past kissing Alice. It just didn't feel right. Alice has been a great friend even though we aren't dating anymore. She realized that what we had was only going to be friendship and told me that what I was looking for wasn't her. She opened my eyes to a few things and I didn't really think about otherwise. Like how I search for him when we are not together and constantly do the same things he does. She has and always will be a great friend to me.

When we doubled with him and Bella I felt like something was off. Alice said, "Jasper, don't feel so anxious, things will turn out." After our last double date Alice and I decided friends was best; he and Bella had stopped dating a week later and I never knew why or questioned it.

I just want this night to go as I hope. I'm just going to be honest and tell him after dinner before we go to the movie. However it turns out, I wasn't going to really miss watching a movie anyway. _Oh, that is some major wishful thinking! Calm down, don't get worked up._

I'm ready though sweating like crazy. Looking at my clock on my night stand I see its 5:25p, he will be walking up any minute. _Well, no more hiding!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. This is my first story ever and I hope you like it. Thanks. <strong>


	2. Going to Dinner

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Chapters will not be a set word count as the boys only offer so much; so I write it how it comes to me. I have no beta so any mistakes are solely mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2 <strong>_**Going out to dinner**_

**EPOV**

_I am so nervous; I hope I hide it well. I'm glad Bella understood when we split up that it wasn't her it was me. Cliché I know, but it was the truth. I could not help how I felt when I was around him. Stay calm, don't get jittery._

I walk next door to get him. Knocking on the door I try to calm myself down. I hear footsteps approaching the door and when he opens it I can't help the smile that covers my face at seeing him smiling at me. He is as gorgeous as ever; standing 6'1" with dirty blonde wavy hair that comes almost to his chin, and his shirt hugging his broad chest just right. I am not as muscular as he is and he has 2 inches on me, but that isn't anything I am concerned with. I love him just the way he is.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jasper, you ready to go?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yeah, let me tell my aunt I'm leaving. Bye Aunt Sue," Jasper shouts into the house before he steps out closing the door.

"So, who's going to drive?" I ask walking off the porch looking at his body as inconspicuous as possible seeing he's wearing tight jeans and his cowboy boots. Those boots make me hard and how he looks tonight only adds to the pleasure of eyeing him.

"You can Edward, unless you want to take my old truck," he offers.

"Ok, the Camaro it is."

"You just like to go fast, my truck is sturdy! It won't go past 50, but still gets me where I need to go. The Camaro is a great ride even if you drive too fast!" he laughs.

I think about opening his door for him, but catch myself before I walk around the car with him. _Don't rush it! I hope he doesn't see how bad my hands are shaking. _I watch his ass as he walks around the front end of the car to get in. I bite my cheek to keep myself quiet as I sit in the driver's seat.

"You can change the radio if you want," I tell him sneaking a peek at him as I turn in my seat to back out.

"Anything you want to listen to?"

"Whatever you choose is fine. We both like the same music anyway." _So far so good, he doesn't seem to notice my nervousness._

"So, I can't believe everyone backed out," Jasper says with a little something in his voice I can't really place.

"I know. Em and Rose went to Seattle for the weekend and Bella and Jake are at the rez."

"Alice went with Seth to a concert in Portland," Jasper says changing the radio.

"Well, it's just us, Jazz. Is the diner still alright for dinner?"

"Sure, Ed sounds great."

I look over at him and he looks at me and gives me a hesitant smile then looks out the side window. I wonder what he is thinking; I don't ask because I'm afraid he may have some idea of what I have been hiding and plan to tell him later. I am not looking forward to eating. I feel nauseous and don't want to throw up. _Please don't throw up._

**JPOV **

We ride in silence the rest of the way to the diner. We pull up in front and get out. We walk side by side to the door and I hold it open for him to go in and he doesn't seem to mind considering I usually walk in first when I open a door. _Well that went ok, so far._ I watch his ass as he passes and catch myself smiling at the beautiful sight. I like the look of his body, only 5'11" with a lean build but one hell of a football player for his size.

We sit at our normal booth in the back. We are sitting across from each other and I am happy he can't see my leg bouncing like crazy. He keeps fingering a napkin like he is nervous. There is something he is worried about, but I don't comment in fear he has figured out the secret I have been harboring for about the last year.

"Welcome to the Diner. What can I get for you?" asks Heidi our favorite waitress.

"I'll have a club sandwich, fries and water," Ed tells her.

"I'll have the same, please," I say as I look over at him in those grass green eyes that I could get lost in.

Ed looks at me and puts his eyes down. I catch a glimpse of something in how he looks at me though not sure what it was. I don't understand why he is doing that, he seems to be acting shy. Could he possibly feel about me as I do him? No, he must be deciding on dessert, I can't work myself up like that.

Heidi brings out our waters telling us, "Your order will be out shortly."

"Thank you", we both say at the same time causing us both to laugh.

I love his laugh, smile, smell, hair, body; just everything. _Please let this night turn out like I hope._

"Are you looking forward to the movie?" Edward asks finally looking up at me.

"I like the different trailers I've seen."

I hope he doesn't push on about the movie, if our talk goes well I hope neither of us is watching it. But if he isn't interested in me like that then I'd rather just go back home. I'm working myself up again; I've got to calm down.

"Yeah, I liked them too."

"Here you go boys. Will there be anything else?" Heidi asks as she sets down our plates.

"No, ma'am" we both say again causing us to chuckle again.

We both are quiet while we eat. He seems to be a little nervous; I hope he is ok with being alone with me without our friends. We both keep looking at the other then hurry to turn our eyes way. We finish eating and as I go to grab the check he stops me.

"Dinners on me Jazz."

"Thanks."

We go out to his car and after we are in he seems to be a little jittery. I know I am. He backs the car out and heads towards Port Angles. _Remember no hiding anymore. It's kind of hard to hide the bulge in my pants. I'm not sure if he noticed or not, but he seems nervous over something._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks.<strong>


	3. What did you say?

**A/N: **_**I do not own Twilight**_**, just this plot that I borrowed the characters for.**

**I am excited for the reviews so far, it keeps me going to post more. Thanks for the reviews. **

**I have posted links on my profile of pictures of the boy's cars.**

**Now, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 3 <strong>_**What did you say?**_

**EPOV**

Man, I thought I was going to lose my dinner sitting there; my stomach had butterflies so bad I'm surprised I was able to keep down what I did eat. I can't believe we got through dinner without talking.

He seems a little antsy; he keeps wiping his hands on his jeans. I just hope he is alright with us being alone.

Driving isn't easy with a semi-hard on and sitting next to him. I have to just get this out there before we get out of town in case he doesn't feel like I do and wants to get away from me.

"Jazz." "Ed." We both start then get quiet.

"Ed." "Jazz." We start again and chuckle.

"You go first," we say at the same time. _Can we be any more alike?_

"Edward, I have to say this before I lose my nerve." He bits his lower lip and I internally groan. He doesn't know what he does to me when he does that.

"What is it Jazz? You can tell me."

_Please don't say you want to go home and skip the movie._

"Edward, I…uh…um…ugh…wow, this is hard." He is making me more nervous by sitting there.

"What is it Jasper?"

_Please say something._

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it…I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship," he sounds hesitant.

I glance at him and go to speak when he rushes out "!".

"I didn't get that Jazz, what's wrong?" I am starting to get a little scared.

"I said I'm in love with you," he whispers low, not looking up at me. His hands wringing and he is biting his lip again.

I have to stop the car on the side of the road to make sure I heard him right.

"Edward, please don't make me get out here, can you at least take me home?"

"Wh-, wait, what? Why would I take you home?"

"You pulled off, so I figured you didn't want to be around me anymore."

"Jazz, I pulled off to be able to make sure you said what I think you said. Say it again a little louder please."

"If you don't want to be my friend I understand, Edward," he goes on not listening to me.

"Jasper, you're not listening to me, just say it again, please, so I can be sure of what you said. Please?"

"Please Jasper," I am just about begging now.

"I love you, Ed." Wow, I did hear him right.

"I love you too!" I nearly shout.

"W-what? Did you say you love me?" he asks hesitantly looking over at me.

"YES! I said _I love you too_." Now I'm biting my lip looking through my lashes at him.

"I wasn't expecting that. You love me back?" he asks not quite sure.

"Yeah, cowboy, I do," I tell him with a big smile on my face.

"Now what do we do?" he keeps looking at me through his lashes with a small smile.

"Can I kiss you?" God, I want to kiss him so bad.

"Please."

I lean over the console to cup my left hand to his jaw and pull him to me. I can't believe I'm getting to kiss him. He's kissing me back. He groans as I flick my tongue across his lips asking to deepen the kiss. He runs his hands in my hair pulling slightly as he opens to me and it is the most wonderful kiss I have ever had. Kissing Bella never felt like this. He is moaning as much as I am. I slide my hand from his jaw to his hip and squeeze, my other hand goes to his hair and I hold on tight. He tastes so, so good. I don't want to stop kissing him, but we pull away to breath. Resting my forehead to his, we just smile at each other just holding onto each other.

**JPOV **

OH. MY. GOD. He loves me back. I can't believe we kissed like that. When he asked to kiss me I couldn't believe it. As he pulled me closer I knew this was where I wanted to be. Kissing him I couldn't help it as I ran my hands in his hair and pull a little making him moan, which in turn had me moaning. Looking in his eyes I know I am home.

"Are we going to see the movie or sit on the side of the road?" I can't help the laugh I let out as he realizes we are in his car on the side of the road.

"We can, if you want to still," he says.

"Well, we can make out in the movies or go back to the house and sit with adult supervision."

"Oh, we are so going to the movies." He let me go to readjust in his seat to drive; I notice his bulge in his pants, but won't comment on it, yet. I very discreetly adjust myself to try and hide the tenting of my jeans.

"I thought so," I laugh.

As he pulls back out to take us to Port Angles he reaches over to hold my hand. I am beyond happy; this night was turning out better than I ever dreamed.

"How long have you felt like this, Jazz?" he asks a little nervous.

"A while, we have been best friends for so long it just changed some the last year or so. What about you?" I ask chewing my lip.

"Last year, during our homecoming football game when you were on the field and I was on the sidelines, I just got to seeing you in a different light," he says smiling.

"What about Bella?"

"We didn't do more than kiss and hold hands. It didn't feel right," he says glancing at me.

"I know what you mean; Alice and I were the same way." I just smile at him.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Ed asks me with a little unsure.

"Why didn't you, Ed?" I have to ask, I need to know why he held back too.

"I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same. I was afraid you would walk away. I couldn't lose you Jazz."

"I had the same fear. I couldn't lose you either," I tell him.

"Are we going to hide this?" Ed asks glancing at me before he looks back out the windshield.

"Do you want to? I have never been interested in anyone else, guy or girl, like I am with you," I say truthfully.

"I don't want to hide. I haven't felt like this either. People may say some things to us or about us," he says concerned.

"So, it doesn't bother me. I would rather have you, than worry about what others say or think," I tell him honestly.

"No hiding; how do we tell Esme and Carlisle and your aunt? Do you want to tell them before our friends? Wait, what exactly are we, I don't want us to just be an experiment," Ed asks nervously.

"Well, we will figure out what to tell them after you decide if you want to be my boyfriend. I don't want an experiment; I want to have a relationship with you. There will be experimenting to be done as I have never done anything with Alice."

"I would love to be your boyfriend. Boyfriends. I haven't done anything with Bella either like I said. We will take this slow right? I don't want to rush and ruin anything." He seems a little shy and wary now.

"No, baby, we will go slowly. I don't want to rush either, there is a lot to figure out on what we like and don't like."

He pulls our entwined hands up to his lips to kiss the back of my hand and I squeeze his hand in response. We both smile as we head toward Port Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for R&amp;R! <strong>


	4. At the Movies

**A/N: I do not own anything other than the plot. Remember this is a fictional story; there are some things that may not be conceivable, they just add to the fantasy.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I haven't been able to return a message to all reviews, but I am grateful for everyone's encouragement.**

**Now, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4 <strong>_**At the Movies**_

**EPOV**

Boyfriends. _Boyfriends!_ Exactly what I was hoping for; I can hardly believe he loves me and wants a relationship with me. I am still reeling from the effect of that kiss. Kissing him felt right, unlike the times I kissed Bella; being with him in any way always felt right. Now that I know he wants a relationship with me only makes being near him better.

When he said that he hadn't done anything with Alice I was positive they had, but that is school rumors for you. I can hardly wait to get to the movies. Just to be able to hold him like I have wanted to for so long, knowing he wants it to. I did notice how he had to adjust himself when I pulled away to start our drive to the movies. I hope he didn't see the bulge in my pants.

The drive to Port Angeles is quiet except for when we ask silly questions we already know the answers to; like favorite color…his green, mine blue; food…his peach cobbler, mine pizza; music…we both like a little of everything. We laugh and talk like any other time, as if our friends were with us except we are holding hands. We pull up to the theater and I go around helping him out of the car. He looks at me and smiles his dimple grin, the one I love.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to help you out or not. I don't want you to think I thought of you as feminine; you are the exact opposite. I just want to take care of you."

"I know; that is why I held the door open for you at the diner. I want to take care of you too. Thanks again for dinner," he says with a kiss to my cheek.

He grabs my hand and we walk up to the ticket booth.

"You're welcome. Which movie were we going to see?" I ask looking at the movies listed.

"Doesn't matter, I don't think either of us will be paying too much attention anyway," he says smirking at me.

"True. Ok, then how about the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest? We might watch a little of it," I tell him with a knowing smile.

"That works. Popcorn, candy and coke?" he asks as I pay for the movie tickets.

"Yes, I was so nervous about tonight that I barely ate at the diner. I want skittles and coke."

"Good to hear because I didn't eat much either; I think I was just as nervous. I'm not sure how much I actually ate. I'll have popcorn and make it an extra-large coke to share?"

"Yeah, babe I like that idea. God I love calling you that, getting to say it out loud now."

"Me too, baby. Let's go find a good seat in the back," Jasper says as he pays for the concessions.

We walk into the theater and go to the back of the room, all the way to the top of the walkway. There aren't a lot of people here to watch the movie tonight. We slide to the corner and sit in the last two seats in the row with me against the wall and him to my right. No one sits near us; which we are more than happy to have the corner to ourselves.

As the previews start we watch them as eat our snacks. I go to grab the drink just as he does. I let him have the cup first then he holds it up for me to get a drink. When I swallow I think I hear him moan. My jeans were getting more uncomfortable as I watch him.

The movie starts as I watch him eat some more popcorn and drink. I must have moaned out loud because he looks over at me. I turn my eyes back to watch the movie. I keep moving my eyes between the movie and him eating. When he swallows I must have moaned out loud again because he looks over at me raising a brow. I drop my eyes to my lap, feeling shy all of a sudden. Jasper puts his popcorn down and whispers for me to look at him.

"Eddie, we don't have to do anything in here. We can just hold hands if that is what you're comfortable with for now," he says grabbing my hand to hold.

I shake my head 'no' at him and turn in my seat a little so we can talk.

"I don't know why I'm nervous; I can't get that kiss out of my head. Are you uncomfortable Jazz?" I ask playing with his fingers.

"No, baby, I want to kiss you so bad, but I don't want you to have second thoughts if you're unsure about us," he says giving my hand a squeeze.

"J, the only second thoughts I would have is you not wanting this or you feel like you're under pressure to be with me. I want to be with you all the time Jazz. I think about what it would feel like being able to hold you like I really want. I love you and don't want to miss a thing with you," I say to him being totally honest.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jazz asks me with a smirk.

"Please, love, please," I result to near begging.

"I love you Eddie, never doubt that. I want anything and everything with you. Always," he says while looking in my eyes. His eyes are so blue they remind me of the sky.

He keeps looking at me as he moves closer to kiss me. I love the feeling of his hands on me, in my hair.

**JPOV**

I reach over and slide my right hand up his jaw to his hair and pull him to me. I have to kiss him; there was no way I can go without. We shift in our seats raising the arm rest between us to get better leverage and deepen the kiss. I love the feeling of his hands on me and his tongue in my mouth. He grabs me by my waist and pulling me up on his lap to straddle him. We both moan and groan at the feeling of the other. We had showered in gym class together so I know he is hung, but to feel it first hand is awesome. I don't know if he checked me out in the showers, but I did him, very secretively though.

He starts pulling my hips to his as he grinds up into me. The feeling is almost more than I can handle. I slow our kissing and move my lips to his jaw kissing and nipping my way up to his ear.

"We have to stop or I will shoot in my jeans; I sooo don't want to wear that home. God, you are amazing. Baby, I don't want to come like this, not for our first time," I say panting into his ear.

He grabs me tight and holds us both still while he is panting and trying to talk, "I can't believe we almost came that fast. I take longer than that on my own. Please don't move, just sit with me for a little while."

"I'm not going anywhere. If you can handle me sitting like this than I will stay this way. I just want to hold you too," I tell him as I rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"Jazz, I've never been this turned on before."

"Me either. Do you want me to move next to you or just sit in your lap a little longer?" I ask fearing I'm hurting his legs.

"No, love, just stay where you are, I'm not ready to let you go yet," he says while putting his arms around me cupping my ass.

We start kissing again though this time it's slower and more passionate. I twine my fingers in his hair and he gropes my ass. We are not hurried like before; just kissing, nibbling and twisting our tongues together. I love how his lips feel on mine. We both pull back from kissing and nip each other's jaws and necks. He starts to give me a hickey then stops.

"Why did you stop? Babe, I'm yours, you can mark me if you want. I want to mark you too, if that's ok," I say licking the shell of his ear.

"Oh, fuuuucck! Yes you can mark me, I didn't know if you would mind me giving you one is why I stopped. Let's keep it low on our bodies until we let others know about us. I don't want to hear stories of how we done whatever stupid girl they can name," he says between whimpers and moans at me licking his ear and neck.

"Can I mark you here?" I ask as I pull his t-shirt down to expose his left collar bone.

"Ugh, yeah….oh, yeah. That's a start," he groans out.

I start sucking on his collar bone lightly then increase my suction to mark my territory. When I finish it is noticeable even in the darkness of the theater. I run my fingers over it and smile knowing I'm the first to do that to him; the only one to ever do it.

I lean back looking at him; his hair in worse disarray then normal and Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"My turn, love, let's change positions," he says rubbing my ass.

I move and sit down and he crawls over and straddles me like I did him. He starts kissing me for a moment before he opens the top few buttons on my shirt to look at my chest. He leans down and licks my right nipple then smiles up at me. He makes his mark on me on my right collar bone making our marks almost mirror the other. When he finishes marking me he licks my nipple then his mark before moving up my neck to whisper in my ear.

"I have wanted to do that for so long. Showering in gym with you is hard to handle. I wanted to walk up, grab you and just do whatever you would let me," he says in a slightly panting breath.

"You checked me out in the showers, huh?" I ask teasing him.

He starts to duck his head so I can't see his face. I pull up on his chin to make him look at me.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed, I was checking you out in the showers too. Totally checking, I am not sure how big you are, but let's just say what I saw soft lets me know it is nowhere near small," I say looking in his eyes so he knows I am telling the truth.

"You have quite the package yourself, J," he says in a small smile.

"Do you want to know actual size fully erect or find out on your own?" I ask with a sly smile.

"How do you want to find out?" he asks trying to duck his head again.

"Baby, please look at me." He looks up and I have to be honest with him. "Please don't think I am going to make fun of you for anything, joking is joking, but we are being serious now right?" He nods. "I want to see for myself, but I also want to have some kind of idea. Ok?" He nods again. "I am 10 inches long and about 5 inches around."

His eyes widen in surprise or shock, I'm not sure which.

"I'm just over 9.5 and over 4.5," he says so low I almost didn't hear him. He is biting his lip and looking through his lashes at me. "Is that ok?" he asks continuing to pull at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Babe that is great; size doesn't really matter does it? I am not in love with you because of your size which is nice actually. I fell in love with you before I started looking while we showered. Totally honest," I say holding my hand up in scouts honor sign.

"Love, it doesn't matter to me either, I just didn't want to think it was small considering your, um, package."

"There is nothing small about your size, unless it was under 6 and 3, which you said you're bigger. So don't think I am just out to find someone my size or bigger. Just remember I'm from Texas and they say things are bigger in Texas," I laugh.

"Don't be a smart ass, Jazz." He laughs getting up to sit next to me putting his head on my shoulder holding hands with me. We settle against each other and start to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Click the button and let me know what you think. All reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next chapter. <strong>


	5. Home

**A/N: Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and story alerts; all fans are amazing and leave great reviews.**

**I will let you know when we have a time jump, it won't be anytime soon. This will be a long story as I've written out over fifty chapters so far and no time jump yet. The boys just keep talking to me and I am all but helpless to write it.**

**Just to clear up a few things…**

**The year of this story is 2006, they both turn 18 this year. They met in 1996 at the age of 7 in the middle of July (before their 8th birthdays).**

**Birthdays are:**

** Edward- Aug. 27, 1988 **

** Jasper- Sept. 17, 1988**

**Their first date (confessing/where story begins) July 21, 2006**

**The houses are laid out as such:**

**Jasper's house in on the left and Edward's on the right as you look at them from the street.**

**Jasper's garage/driveway is on the right side of the house, Edward's in on the left side of the house; though Edward's has a circle drive in the front. This information will be handy in later chapters.**

**Jasper's—Entry way is in center of house; the living room is on the left running full width of house; the right side of house is stairs on the wall of the dining room that is joined with the kitchen. The kitchen has an entryway to a 2 stall garage. There are 2 bedrooms upstairs, one on each end of house with bathroom at top of stairs.**

**Edward's—Entry way is off center towards right side of house with living room on right with Carlisle's office/den behind it; the dining room and kitchen on left side with an entry to 3 stall garage off the kitchen; the stairway to the second floor is on the wall of living room. Second floor has 2 bedrooms next to each other on the left side of house and a bathroom and third bedroom which is Esme's office on the right.**

**I think this is enough for now, other dates and times will be within the story line, if not, I will add as an end note.**

**Now, the story continues…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 5 <strong>_**Home**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe he is that big, it felt huge when he straddled me, but man, if it felt that big cramped in his jeans I couldn't wait to see it in person. I thought I was big and when he said 10 inches long and 5 inches around I felt like I might not be enough. He knows just what to say to make me feel better and he was being honest with me, so I knew it would be ok.

As I sat next to him with my head on his shoulder holding hands I felt content. I never felt like that with Bella. I have noticed how other guys and girls look; however Jasper is the only one to make my stomach fill with butterflies and heart skip a beat when he looks at me, even before we admitted how we felt. I knew this was where I was supposed to be, where we were supposed to be.

I just hope our family and friends don't have issues with our relationship. I have Jasper now, my boyfriend, wow that just feels and sounds right, and don't want to lose him.

I must have sighed because he asked me if everything was ok.

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking how our family and friends are going to take the news of our relationship. Our relationship, that just sounds so good. What are we going to do if they don't accept us? What if they won't let us be together, I can't lose you now that I know I have you. Losing my parents was hard, but getting you then having to let you go will destroy me. I can't go through that Jazz," I start to have tears fall and feel like I am going to be sick thinking I could lose him.

Jasper knew all about my parents and how I lost them at seven years old; he lost his to at the same age, just a day after I did. We grieved together after we meet and got through it together. He was my rock and I was his, we still are. But if they make us separate then it would literally destroy me. I started to actually cry.

"Shh, baby it will be ok. We turn 18 this fall and then they can't tear us apart. I don't think they will have a problem with us, something in me feels it. They will have to accept us because I am not going to let them take you from me, if they don't accept us it's their loss. Our friends can accept us or leave, as long as we have each other we won't be in much need of anyone else, especially if they bigot us. Don't worry baby we will make it."

"I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, Eddie."

He sits and holds me through the rest of the movie not once letting me go. I feel complete, whole in his arms. I know they will accept us, but the thought that they might not still lingers.

He knew I was still thinking about what I asked because he leaned over and kissed me slowly and let me feel his love for me. I love him more for it.

When the movie ends we throw out our trash and head to my car. Once we exit the theater he puts his arm around my waist and I do the same. I don't care if anyone in Port Angeles says anything; it isn't them I am worried about. I don't feel like driving home and he can tell.

"Let me drive us home, babe." I just nod as I hand him my keys.

"We will be ok, Edward, not matter what, we _will_ be ok," he tells me while helping me into the passenger seat.

When he climbs in and gets situated he looks over at me and runs his hand along my cheek rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip.

"No one will separate us, _no one_. I couldn't help my parents, but I will be damned if I let them try and tear us apart. I love you so much it hurts when we're apart, especially at night. I don't think I could handle it either if they split us up. Please don't doubt me, doubt us," he says looking into my eyes and I know he means every word.

"I don't doubt us, babe, just nervous about their reactions is all," I tell him truthfully.

"We need to decide how we want to tell them, all at once or just family first?" Jasper asks searching my eyes.

"I think we need to tell family first, just Esme, Carlisle and Sue and tell our friends later. If our family doesn't take it well and doesn't allow us to be together then we don't have to say anything to our friends," I say grabbing on to him like a life line.

"When do we tell them? Do you want to spend the night together and tell them in the morning or get it over with tonight?" he asks pressing his forehead to mine.

"Tomorrow please, so we can at least have tonight together. Carlisle is off tomorrow all day, said he was going to work on Esme's gardening table in the garage. Esme is always home when he is. When will Sue be available?" I ask closing my eyes; I am starting to get a headache from all the worrying.

"She works tonight and will be off at 8 in the morning. She usually relaxes before she lies down in the afternoon," he says giving my neck a slight squeeze where he rests his hand.

"So, at about 9 or 10 in the morning? Where are we going to stay tonight? I don't want to be without you tonight. I know I'm asking or begging, but please don't leave me tonight," I say as a tear runs down my cheek. He kisses it away before talking again.

"Baby, I want to spend the night with you too. We can stay at my house all alone, just like any other time, except when we lie down we will be holding each other rather than sleeping on opposite sides of my bed. Is that ok?" He rubs my cheek with his fingers trying to calm me down and it's working. He could always calm me down with his words, but his touch added to it really helps.

All I can do was nod and hold him tighter. He must sense I was getting a headache because he tells me to lay my seat back and relax. He holds my hand or my hand is on his thigh on the ride home. He asks if I want to stop and get something for my headache and I say no, but he stops anyway and gets me to take it. While he is driving he has the music low playing classical to help me relax. He always knows what I need.

**JPOV **

I knew he was making himself sick, so I stopped and got him something for his headache though he said not to. I knew he would take it if I got it and he did just like I expected. He seemed to calm down before we left the parking lot of the theater, but I wanted him to rest and get over his headache before we got home. He went to asleep about 10 minutes after taking his medicine. I would just look over at him when I could, or held his hand if able; I didn't want to let him go no more than he did me.

I parked in my driveway so he didn't have far to walk to get in the house. He let me help him with our arms around each other. He is going to have to call home and tell them we are staying the night here. They would think we were just going to play video games or watch movies like normal. But it wasn't going to be like that tonight, I just want to hold him all night until we have to let them into our bubble.

We get in the house and he kicks off his shoes and goes to the living room to call Carlisle and Esme. I just kick off mine and sit next to him on the couch, holding his hand with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"Hey, Carlisle, I was going to stay the night at Jasper's if it's ok; his aunt has to work tonight and he will be by himself."

"Ok, we will come over in the morning for breakfast. Tell Esme I said thank you. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

"How did I sound Jazz? I didn't sound too nervous did I?" he asks setting the phone down.

"No, baby you did great. We are not hiding we are just taking some time to be together like any other time," I reassure him still rubbing his back.

He leans into my side with his arms around my waist just holding on for dear life. We sit like this for a while before we go up to my room to get ready for bed.

We get in my room and I give him his sleep pants that he keeps here, but he asks if we could trade for the night. That if it goes bad tomorrow at least he could smell me on his clothes and I could do the same. I agree though I inform him I usually sleep nude when I'm alone and only put sleep pants on when he's over. He laughs saying he does the same thing.

Tonight we will be sleeping in the others sleep pants both going commando. I'm not looking to do anything if he isn't; I just want to hold him just in case his worry is warranted and this would be the last time we have together. Whatever he wants to do is what will happen.

I get changed in the bathroom taking a piss and brushing my teeth before I go back to my room. Edward was changed and goes to use the bathroom.

When he comes back he is a little hesitant.

"Babe, we don't have to do anything. No pressure and less hurt if you are right about tomorrow. Knowing what we did and not being able to do it again would hurt too much, don't you think?" I ask trying to be as gentle as I can.

"Yeah," he looks down again then walks over to me hugging me like he wasn't going to see me again.

"Come on let's lie down and we can talk if you want," I say moving us to my bed. He lets me go long enough for me to get the covers pulled back for him to crawl in. We lay down facing each other just holding hands looking each other in the eyes.

"Jazz."

"What babe?"

"Will you kiss me? Even if that is all we have?" he asks placing his hand over my heart.

"You don't have to ask for that. Come here." I pull him on top of me so I can feel his weight on me. I would miss this, but I have to have it while I can. He must feel the same way because he licks my lower lip and I open to him feeling him start to grind his dick into mine. It feels better than the movie theater; I start pushing up into him while he pushes down on me. It feels out of this world. Our breathing picks up and we are panting, groaning and grunting as we thrust against each other.

"Fuck…babe, don't stop…ugh…you're going to make me come," I grunt out grabbing his hips and pulling him down harder. I can't believe how close I am even after all the emotional shit.

"Shit…Jazz…you…feel…so good…wait…wait...please wait," he says shifting up on his arms on either side of my head. "I don't want to come just yet," he pants. Rising up on hands and knees over me he just looks down at me like I am special.

"Jazz, can…can…never mind," he says laying back down on top of me.

I stop him with my hand on his chest and look into his eyes to see if I can tell what he wanted to ask. All I see is love, desire and concern. I know he wants something, but is afraid of what will happen after talking to our family tomorrow.

"Edward, what babe, what did you want to ask?"

"Nothing, better off like this anyway."

"Edward, please don't let what may or may not happen tomorrow stop you tonight. I am willing to give and take what we have tonight than not have it at all. I love you and if we can't be together for a while after tonight I just want to show you how much I love you in any way you will accept me. Please tell me what you wanted to ask, please."

He won't look me in the eye, but says, "Jazz, can I see you, all of you?"

I duck my head to look him in the eye so he could see me and know my answer is real. "Yes, do you want anything else? I don't want to regret not doing or saying anything tonight just in case, I am not pressuring you to do anything. We will go at your pace, no rush and no regrets. I really do love you, and will accept all that you are willing to give me tonight."

I am shocked when he has tears in his eyes and kisses me like I would float away. When he lets up he looks like he finally understands that I want the same as him, the time we have together for now. He shifts over to have room to run his hand down my neck, over the mark he made, down my chest to my abs and racks his fingers through my happy trail. I just lay there watching him. He bites his lip and caresses my lower stomach near his sleep pants I have on. I suck in a breath as he rubs his pinkie under the waist band. He looks at me and I nod then he moves down to take off my pants. The moonlight is the only light shining into the room giving us enough light to see each other. He throws the pants to the floor and runs his hands up my thighs, ghosting his fingers over them. When he gets to my hips he stops and looks up at me with a small smile then down to my cock again. It is semi-hard after our little talk, but is coming back to life as he ogles me. I lay back putting my hands behind my head to let him do as he wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we have our first cliffy, but don't feel left hanging because the next chapter is worth waiting for. Reviews are awesome! <strong>


	6. Hesitant

**A/N: Own nothing except this plot, SM owns it all. Thanks for all the reviews. I know many are waiting for this chapter, but I am nervous on how it will be reviewed. (*bites nails in anticipation of what everyone has to say*)**

**So, without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 6 <strong>_**Hesitant**_

**JPOV**

He rubs his thumbs in circles on my hip bones moving his hands into the trail of hair below my bellybutton into my trimmed pubes. He looks up at me again and I just smile. He realizes I am just going to lie here as long as I am able, allowing him to explore my body on his own. He rubs his open left hand up the topside of my cock and I moan biting my lip, then over the tip and down the underside. He doesn't close his hand for a few more strokes on both sides. With his right hand he palms my balls carefully just holding and feeling their weight in his hand. He finally closes his hand around my cock and I whimper. He keeps looking up at me and down at what he is doing, looking at me like I will make him stop. It doesn't take long for him to have me at full mast. When pre-cum starts to leak at the tip he glides his palm over it spreading it around, working me over. He squeezes and pulls my balls slightly and I think I am going to come undone. He looks back up at me letting go of my balls to lean over me while still stroking.

He bends down to whisper, "Can I taste you? You don't have to say yes."

"P-please. Whatever you want, just… please."

Pushing back up to hover over me he leans in and kisses me saying, "I love you, Jasper, and don't ever forget that." Then he meets my eyes as he moves back down the bed to lie on his stomach licking me from base to tip sliding the tip of his tongue in my slit. I move my hands from behind my head down next to me to grip the sheets. He must have been startled because he lets me go and moves back slightly, he must be thinking I am going to make him give me a blow job.

"I have to hold on to the sheets to keep from bucking up into you. I am not going to make you do anything, ever. If you want to stop I can get dressed again." Letting him know I wasn't going to force him. I move to get up, but he stops me by putting his hand on my hip.

"I know you won't force me; I just got startled when you moved your hands down. Did I ruin it?"

"No, babe, we're ok. You want me to lie down again or get dressed? It's up to you."

"Lie back down please. If you move try and tell me first ok? I didn't mean to ruin it," he says looking down.

I lie down and pull his chin up for me to be able to see his face and look him in the eye while telling him, "Nothing is ruined, and we are both new to this. I didn't mean to startle you. I probably would have done the same as you. I am going to try and lie still if you want to explore some more. I will not push you to do more than what you want, ok?"

"Yeah."

He starts rubbing my legs a little then softly pushes my legs apart so he can lie back down. He eyes me watching him, as he strokes me and plays with my balls. He ever so slightly moves up to lick my cock again, when his tongue slides through my slit I fist the sheets tight whimpering. He licks me a few more times looking me in the eyes he slowly puts the head of my dick in his mouth and sucks lightly. I have to shut my eyes to keep from cumming. My back arches off the bed slightly, but he doesn't stop. I look down as he descends on my cock like it is a Popsicle keeping his eyes on mine the whole time. He doesn't take all of me, but what he does manage he works over just enough to keep me on edge. He sucks and licks, he laps at my balls still stroking me. He puts one of my balls in his mouth and sucks on it then the other. He never once goes past my balls, but I am not worried, I am excited about what he is doing.

"Are you going to cum babe?" he asks with a lick to my tip.

"It won't take much more and then I will be," I moan still fisting the sheets and trying to not thrust into him.

"Let go of the sheets, Jazz."

I look at him raising an eyebrow and he reaches over to pull my hands from the sheet. He rests my hands on my hips. He starts to slide his mouth down my cock again while palming my balls and I have to fist my hands closed. He lets go of my balls again to grab my hand and open it. What he does next I am not expecting, he places my hand on the side of his head still looking at me as he slowly bobs his head up and down on me. I run my fingers through his hair still fisting the other. He looks me in the eye then my fisted hand and back. He nods best he can looking at me, I open my hand and he closes his eyes then opens them to look at me again. I lightly comb my fingers on the other side of his head to have both my hands in his hair. He hums looking at me, he releases me from his mouth saying, "I trust you, and I know you won't hurt me."

Returning his mouth to me, closing his eyes, bobbing a few times; I lightly fist my hands in his hair and he moans around me. I look down at him and he looks at me and sucks hard on the way back up, just to go down and do it again. By the third time he sucks me hard coming up I have to fist his hair a little tighter then let up. He looks up at me creasing his eyebrows together as if to ask me 'what'.

"Keep that up and I will definitely cum. I am barely keeping my shit together as it is."

He lets me go to say, "I asked if I could taste you and I want to taste all of you. Unless you don't want me to," he looks down again.

"Babe, look at me," I wait until he looks up and I can see his eyes. "I would love for you to, if that is what you want." I don't care if it is his mouth or hand just as long as we do this together and both are totally willing.

"I want to try, if I can't I pull off, ok? Please Jazz, let me do this." He is still stroking and teasing me.

"I told you, you can do whatever you want. I won't push, but I have to apologize now if I end up thrusting up into you. I usually come off the bed when I do cum," I say with a slight smile.

He smiles and licks me base to tip again then goes down as far as he can go. I estimate about 5-6 inches is all he can take, considering his mouth looks like it can't take much more of my girth. He only gets about three or four more hard sucks before I have to tell him I'm cumming.

"Ugh, babe….gonna…cum…" holding as light as possible to his hair. He goes down and sucks harder than before causing me to moan out his name. He is at the tip when I shoot cum in his mouth and he swallows it down, he swallows all of it while slowly cleaning my softening cock.

He crawls up over me humming and starts to kiss my neck. I pull his face to mine going to kiss him, but he pulls away looking at me. I look at him saying, "I don't care; I want to kiss you even after you did that." He arches a brow at me and I pull harder as I fist my hands in his hair to prove my point, "Babe I am not bothered by that, if it was that gross then you wouldn't have swallowed, am I right?"

He shakes his head at me then leans down to kiss me just stopping to brush my lips with his, "I love you and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually enjoyed myself," he smirks at me.

I pull him down the rest of the way getting the kiss I want. When I taste myself on his tongue, I moan pushing my tongue into his mouth for more. I can't believe we actually said our first 'I love you' tonight then he ended up giving me the best blow job I could imagine. I just had to see him too.

**EPOV**

_What a rush! That was intense; I can't believe I went through with that blow job. I guess I did ok for him to cum like that._ I thought when he was moving he was going to hold me down to him, but I knew better. I still got scared anyway, but he was honest and didn't force me to do anything. I thought I ruined the moment until he said we were both new at this and I realized he didn't really know what to do either. I can hardly believe he wanted to kiss me after I swallowed all his cum. I figured I would have to go brush my teeth before he kissed me again. When he got a taste of his jizz on my tongue he went deeper for more. I am so hard just from getting him off and kissing him.

Jasper slows our kiss down and softly cups his hand over my cock in his sleep pants I have on. I didn't do it for him to feel like he had to reciprocate. He must have seen my concerned look. He keeps rubbing me and pulls me down on him.

"Edward, can I look at you too? What you just did to me was amazing and I am not just doing this to reciprocate; I can see that on your face. I want to touch and taste you like you did me. I won't push, it is your decision." With that he lets me go and I whimper at the loss of his hand.

"You don't have to do anything, but I would love to feel you touch me too."

He pushes me on my back, straddling my waist.

He starts rubbing his hands over my chest rocking his hips against my stomach. He runs his fingers over the hickey he gave me. I feel his ass rocking on my cock, it is something I have never felt before and love it. He leans down licking my nipples, then sucks on them before kissing his way down my stomach swirling his tongue in my happy trail. He dips his tongue under the waist band causing my breath to hitch like his did when I rubbed him with my pinkie.

I see why he liked it; it is nerve wracking in a very good way. He slides between my legs and runs his nose up my length over my pants. I don't know how he held out for as long as he did during that blow job, when I am ready to explode just by how little and lightly he is touching me. He runs his hands up my thighs going to the waist band of these annoying pants. He locks eyes with me as I lift up letting him pull them off. I am rock hard from sucking him, getting him off and everything he has done to me so far. His eyes never leave mine while he slowly pulls my pants off. I thought he would look; he wants to make sure I am relaxed. With my pants on the floor he leans up to kiss me.

"Let me know if I do something you don't like or if I hurt you. I only want to make you feel good like you did me. I love you, always."

He starts kissing on my jaw and down to his mark, to leave a kiss on it, then down my chest stopping to lightly kiss and suck my nipples briefly before going to my waist. I notice he never breaks eye contact the whole time he moves lower. He slides his tongue around my bellybutton down through my happy trail and I almost lose it, I am fisting the sheets just like he had. I realize I am not trimmed like he is, but he doesn't stop; he just kisses his way to my cock through my pubes. I want to stop him because I feel embarrassed by not being as closely trimmed as he is. I close my eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey, you ok? What's wrong, you're starting to shake," he says not moving just raising his head to look at me better. I groan in being caught in my embarrassment.

"I, um, well; I'm not as trimmed as you are. It's embarrassing. I'm sorry," I end up whispering.

"Hey now, don't be, you had no idea what was going to happen. We can work on getting you to look like you want. I'll help, if you will let me. It's not easy doing it alone, so I would be more than willing to help. Please don't be embarrassed, I'm not. It just proves that you haven't been with anyone to worry about it. It means I get you for all the firsts, like I'm giving myself to you. Yeah I'm trimmed because I can't stand hair rubbing me. You see the scars I have from the fire when I was little, if either of us should be upset getting looked at it should be me, you know this."

I look down at him and he is rubbing small circles on my hip bones, I'm not sure if he looked at my cock yet, but I am starting to go soft, even more embarrassing.

"You want me to stop?" he asks concerned.

"No, I'm just embarrassed now at going soft," I say closing my eyes again.

He just sits there while I calm down. I looked down at him saying, "J, you look great to me, I love you scars and all, both visible and mental. We both have them and it is what brought us together and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well now that's settled, I think we can get back on track if you're ok with it," he says smirking.

I just nod my head and watch as he kisses my abs hitting a sensitive spot by my hip bone I didn't know was there. I am starting to get hard again just watching and feeling every movement he makes. I can feel my cock starting to push up against his chest as he lays on me slightly. When he feels my cock twitch he looks up at me raising a brow and all I can do is nod while I fist the sheets at my sides. He runs his hand from my hip to my cock still watching me smiling softly at me. As he grabs my cock and barely closes his hand on me I whimper and my back lifts off the bed.

While breathing heavy I return to watching him and watch as he moves a little lower to lick me from base to tip like I did him. I can't help when my pelvis rises up seeking any friction. He puts his hand on my hip as he flicks his tongue through my slit as he holds my cock in place with the other. It is incredible, I can't even describe how it feels. My eyes roll back as he takes the head in his mouth and sucks lightly, running his tongue around the head.

I regain my composure enough to look back at him and he raises his eyes to me as he goes down my cock putting as much as he possibly can in his mouth touching my dick to the back of his throat. He barely gags, but sucks going back up like I did to him. I'm not sure how much he took in, but when he hums it doesn't matter. He just keeps sucking and running his tongue around the head and in no time I was touching him trying to tell him I was going to cum soon.

"Babe…ugh…you're going…to make…me…ugh…cum…mmmhmm." He looks up at me and hums. He holds my hand in his and nods when I run my other hand through his hair. "This ok?" I whisper as I run my hand through his hair again. He answers by closing his eyes and humming again. He starts going fast, bobbing down and sucking hard on the way up. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back as I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull lightly. In no time I am shooting my load in his mouth and he greedily swallows all of it. He lets my cock slip from his mouth after it goes soft making sure he got all the cum I had to give. He climbs up my body bringing his semi-hard cock to touch my sensitive one; he lowers down holding both my hands entwining our fingers over my head. We kiss for a while and I get to see why he tongue fucked me after I swallowed his load. Mine tastes slightly different than his, but with the mix of his natural flavor I can't get enough just like he couldn't before. He just lies on top of me resting his head on my shoulder as we pant and try to breathe normally.

* * *

><p><strong>Does the night end there or no? Stay tuned for next chapter and find out. Until then…review if you enjoyed it (take pity on my nails and let me know how I did, please).<strong>


	7. Compromise & Scared

**A/N: Don't own Twilight, just this plot. Thanks for the reviews.**

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 7 <strong>_**Compromise & Scared**_

**EPOV**

We have calmed down some with him lying on top of me, still holding hands beside our heads with his head on my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asks into my neck.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with just your hand," I say squeezing his hands.

"I wanted to. I know you didn't expect me to, but once I started I couldn't help myself. I can't even imagine how you fit as much of me in your mouth as you did, though I enjoyed both. If it's hard for you to do that you don't have to, I won't expect you to. You are quite a mouth full and I very much enjoyed myself, I have a feeling you did too," he tells me as he rises up to talk to me resting on his arms by my head and I put my arms around his waist.

"You are definitely more than a mouth full and I also enjoyed it. No regrets remember. It may take me a while to get anymore of you in, but it will be worth it."

He just nods biting his lip as if to be saying the same thing about me fitting farther down his throat. We both groan as he presses his cock to mine; he is just about fully hard again and I am starting to harden as well. I don't know what will happen next, however I'm up for more experimenting if he is.

We rock and rub against each other; he lifts off me just enough to look between us as we both drip pre-cum. He looks up at me then reaches over to his night stand and opens the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. I freeze; I am not ready for that step yet.

"Your pace baby, nothing more. I just want to get a little lube to slick us up and not be literally dry humping, that ok?"

I look up at him and relax a little, he wasn't rushing me. He just didn't want to cause either of us pain from too much friction. I reach and take the bottle from him to help pour some in his hand.

"Babe, I'll put it back if you don't want to do anything else, but I will have to take care of this myself, if you rather I can go to the bathroom."

"NO! I, I mean no; I want you to do this, whatever you were going to do. I just wanted to help you so you didn't have to move off me," now I feel stupid, I close my eyes and press the hand not holding the lube to my forehead. Will I ever not screw up? At this rate he will leave me for sure. _I can't go there, I can't even think it._

"Hey," he says trying to move my hand from my head. "Hey, look at me please. You haven't screwed up anything and I'm not going to leave you."

"Did I say that out loud?" I croak out squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yes you did. Now stop thinking with your big head and start thinking with the little one. Neither of us has gone down much and I would rather not have blue balls, thank you very much. Now, how are we going to do this?"

"I thought you had a plan."

I start to hand him the lube except he doesn't take it.

"Just open it and put some in my hand since I do have to use the other one to lean on or pull your hair, whichever works," he laughs out at his own comment.

I gulp and open the bottle pouring some in his hand.

"A little more, remember we aren't small and this has to do both of us."

I pour out more and he says it's enough then shifts on his arm to look between us again. He lowers his hand to wrap around us both, but doesn't quite make it in his grip. I ease my hand down to join his and when our fingers glide over us both at the same time he inhales sharply as I bit my lip whimpering.

"This is so much better than doing it alone."

He nods in agreement. We twist and slide our hands over both of us until we are panting for breath.

"I'm close, you there with me?" he asks stroking a little faster as he grips a bit tighter. I match his grip and start stroking with our hands fitting together.

He leans down to my ear to say, "I can't hold off, cum with me, _now_," in a growl.

That pushes me over; we both shoot white ribbons on our chests and one of us shoots hitting my neck. He puts his lips to my throat sucking his cum, my cum, our cum, off me. I just lie there leisurely stroking us both.

"Mmmhmm. Mixes well together. Want a taste?"

I put my hands in his arm pits and pull him as he shifts up so I can lick his chest. It is definitely a flavor I want to try more of. After a few licks by both of us he stands and says, "Shower with me." It's not a question or demand, just a simple request.

We go into the bathroom not bothering to put on clothes or take them with us. We each use the bathroom then he adjusts the shower pulling me in behind him closing the shower door. We rinse off all the cum then I begin to soap up. He stops me and takes the soap from me and rubs it on my shoulders working down to my hands then going to my chest and back washing every inch he can reach. He grabs my cock and lazily soaps it up and finishes with my legs. He never once went near my ass. I don't his either, though I wash him just as easy as he did me.

After we rinse and dry off we go to his room to lie down. Looking at the pants in the floor he just steps over them and climbs in bed. As I watch him he shrugs saying, "We both normally sleep naked so why worry with clothes now."

I climb in next to him and we lay facing each other like old times until he asks how I sleep at home.

"I just lay on my side or back, why?"

He pushes me on my back as he snuggles into my left side with his leg over my hip, "I sleep on my stomach most of the time, so I thought this would work for both of us."

"Comfy? I'm beginning to like your ideas," I sigh into his hair. He just nods.

"Night, baby."

"Night, love." In no time we are both asleep.

**JPOV**

I try to stretch as I wake up and find myself all snuggly and warm. I try to figure out where I might have fallen asleep when I remember Edward sleeping in my bed with me, _literally_.

This was different than other times, I am laying half on him and we aren't dressed. The night floods back to me and I smile remembering him saying he loves me. He starts to shift under me and I go to move off him, but he holds me tighter. There was no better way to wake up.

"Morning, babe," he says smiling at me.

"Morning it is," I say brushing my lips over his.

I decide that a chaste kiss will not do. I lick his top lip and he opens up for me. I dive right in brushing my tongue to his. I wasn't worried about how our breath was; I just had to kiss him.

He pulls back laughing at my pout of him pulling away.

"I need to pee or your bed will be wet and I don't think you want that."

I shake my head and move off him. He walks out the door to the bathroom totally naked; boy do I enjoy the view. He comes back wearing a towel even though he isn't wet. I arch a brow at him and he sets to explaining.

"Last night we were both naked going to the bathroom and back and I didn't think about your aunt possibly being in the house until I was in the bathroom. What time is it anyway?"

I look over at the clock, "It's just 7:45a so we are safe for a few more minutes. Care to join me in bed before we really have to get dressed. No funny business, I just want to hold you like this until we have to get up."

He drops the towel and is semi-hard when he climbs in next to me. I just reach out to pull him to my chest to make out some more. We end up grinding on each other, but don't get carried away. We kiss for about 10 minutes before we get up to get dressed.

"You do realize I will have to see Carlisle and Esme like this," he complains pointing at the bulge in his jeans as he dresses.

"I have to see them too and I believe I am a little more noticeable than you," I say as I point to my own bulge. He just shakes his head and laughs.

When we get down stairs my aunt is just walking in the door.

"Hey boys, did you stay over Edward?" my aunt asks.

"I did, I hope it was ok," he says starting to show his nerves.

"Yeah, its ok, I don't like leaving him here alone at night like that. Thank you for staying with him," my aunt says walking by us, not noticing his nervousness, as she goes into the kitchen with us following.

"Aunt Sue, we have plans for breakfast with the Cullen's at 9a can you make it?" I ask as I watch Edward twitch wanting to hold me or be held by me, I wasn't sure which. I want to hold him too, but know we have to wait.

"Yeah, let me run and change then we will walk over, ok?"

"Ok, we will wait for you."

By the time she reaches the second floor he is in my arms holding on for dear life as if fearing I was going to disappear. I held him just as tight. Not knowing how our talk is going to go.

"I'm scared Jazz," he breathes against my neck.

"I know baby, me too. This will work out; just keep the faith in us," I say as I run my fingers through his hair.

About 20 minutes later my aunt calls from the front door saying she is ready to go.

"Come on, let's go. We decided no hiding, right?" I have to ask to make sure he wants to do this now.

"No hiding," he says as he kisses me real quick before we meet my aunt out on the porch.

We walk next door and are greeted by Esme holding the door for us. My aunt and her exchange greetings as Edward and I walk into the kitchen to see Carlisle reading the paper. He looks up while sipping his coffee and gives a slight nod to us. We sit down next to each other like we always do except for now his left foot is wrapped behind my right. After we are all seated and passing breakfast Carlisle comments on the big pink elephant in the room.

"What's going on guys? What did you want to have this meeting about, for some reason this doesn't just seem to be breakfast together? I could tell last night there was something and you both are too quiet this morning," he says then takes a bite of his eggs.

Edward and I look at each other trying to decide who should go first and how to bring this up. He slips his hand under the table only to grab mine. I don't know which one of us was trying to get courage from the other. Edward squeezes my hand and I know he is going to start.

"You guys know that Bella and I broke up in the spring, but what you don't know is why. Well, I like Bella, a lot, but I wasn't in love with her. I'm in love with someone else that you all know. By some miracle that person loves me back. I just don't know how you will react to who it is."

"Edward, have you ever known us to make judgment without having all the facts first?" Esme asks.

"Jasper, I'm not sure if we need to be here for their family business," my aunt comments before Edward hurries and speaks up again. I didn't know how to bring it up to her.

"Jasper is my family. He needs to be here. Uh…I…um," he is stuck and swallowing nervously.

I squeeze his hand to let him know I am here. I start to pull our hands out from under the table and he stops me as he squeezes my hand tight before relaxing his hold and closing his eyes with a nod to me. I know this is the easy way, but I can't find the voice to say anything, so I just lift our entwined hands to rest on top of the table. Carlisle caught sight right away; Esme glances at our hands then does a double take. My aunt opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't when she notices and gets wide-eyed. I just hold my breath and his hand awaiting the blow up that is about to happen.

"Jasper," it is Carlisle and I snap my head to the right to look at him. "Is this what I think it is?" I can only nod as Edward grips my hand tighter. "Were you boys worried about our reaction?" with this we both nod not looking up at any of them.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" Carlisle is the only one talking and I am getting nervous. I turn my head to look at Edward who just looks at me. We both swallow and nod again.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN…What will their reactions be? Find out in the next installment…hehehe…no hints on what's to come. Reviews are lovely!<strong>


	8. Family

**A/N: I don't own a thing just the plot, SM owns everything else. **

**Thanks for the reviews, all of them**

**What will the family's reaction be? I won't make you wait any longer.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 8 <strong>_**Family**_

**JPOV **

I don't think either of us is prepared completely for this discussion. We sit still not eating and wait for the explosion over us being together.

"Do you love Jasper, Edward?" Edward looks up to Carlisle just as I do at that question, he starts to nod and Carlisle shakes his head saying, "I need to hear you answer verbally please." No force or degrading attitude from him; just simple asking.

"Yes," Edward says looking Carlisle in the eyes.

"Do you love Edward, Jasper?"

Figuring he wanted me to verbally respond as well. "Yes," I say looking him in the eyes.

"How long have you known the other loved you?"

I speak this time, "Last night, after dinner, before we went to Port Angeles." I figure being honest is best.

"Did anything happen between you two last night since you were alone?"

We both gulp and look down. Edward softly says, "Something yes, but not what you might be thinking."

"We both are virgins; we didn't do anything other than hold hands and kiss with Alice and Bella," My face heats as I say it; I notice Ed's does too.

"Can you explain why you are nervous over our reaction to this revelation?"

Edward starts biting his lip and I know I have to answer this one because he won't be able to get it all out.

"We were both afraid you wouldn't let us have a relationship; that it was wrong. We only stayed the night together last night to have one last time to be together before you split us up. We didn't do anything we weren't ready for. We just had to be able to hold each other one last time before you make us stop talking to each other," I was choking up trying to get it all out.

Edward sits silently crying holding my hand. I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around him, when he puts his arms around me we both are crying holding on for life. I have to tell him one last time.

"I love you, baby. Always."

"I love you too Jazz. Forever."

Carlisle clears his throat, but we couldn't let go of each other to look at any of them. Esme comes over to us and wraps her arms around us both. She is crying, I think '_this is it'_. Carlisle clears his throat again and speaks.

"Boys, can I say something?"

We didn't respond, just cry silently on each other.

"Boys, we adults, Esme, Sue and I, have talked the last few years about you boys."

We just hold tighter.

"Boys, you may not understand this but," he seems to be crying too. "But we figured this was going to happen. Boys, can you look at me, please. Please?"

We part enough to look at him.

"Boys we have seen you change over the years. We all figured it would take a while, but we all felt that you were destined to be together; two boys that both lost their parents a day a part then both moved to the same town, both the same age. We were just wondering if that was why you both were brought here when you were. We don't have a problem with your relationship; we have watched it bloom, even if you didn't notice. The three of us have no intentions to keep you apart; we feel that you would come to this in your own time. We love you both and don't want you to think we would hurt either of you by making you leave the other. You have had enough loss. We are happy you realized what you want."

We just hold each other and cry more. Their acceptance isn't what we were completely expecting, but welcomed none the less. Carlisle and my aunt come over to us and hug us while we are still in Esme's arms.

Esme breaks the silence in the room, "Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

Carlisle sat down and was eating when he stopped to say, "There will be a change in sleep overs from now on. We will talk about last night, alone. But we will require any sleep overs to be when one of us three are home through the night and the door will stay open. Understood?"

We both nod and continue to eat. My aunt hasn't said a word and I'm starting to get worried until she says, "I'm happy for both of you; I really believe it was fate that brought you two together. Never doubt my love and happiness for you, you both deserve happiness."

**EPOV**

As we sat finishing breakfast, we still had our feet around the other and would hold hands as much as possible.

We get up to clear the table and Carlisle comments he wants to talk to us in his office after we're done. Esme and Sue go sit in the living room to talk. We clean the table and load the dishes in the dishwasher.

We go to Carlisle's office to see him sitting behind his desk looking at something in a folder. He looks up at us standing in the doorway holding hands.

"Come in boys, sit."

We sit in the chairs in front of his desk moving them closer together to be able to touch each other. I think all three of us are nervous. Carlisle clears his throat and sets the folder down.

"Boys, I am wondering what happened last night. I am not going to ask for many details just enough to know where you are in your relationship."

We look at each other not sure how to answer the question.

"Would it be easier if I ask you yes and no questions?" to that we both nod.

"Ok, you said you are virgins, correct?"

"Yes," we answer in unison.

"You both have seen the other unclothed?"

"Yes."

"Touched each other's, um….?

"Yes."

"With hands?"

"Yeah," we whisper putting our heads down.

"Orally?"

"Yes," I whisper as Jazz nods.

"Any penetration with hands?"

"NO!" we both shout.

"Any penetration with anything?"

"NO!" we shout turning red.

"Ok, I think I have an idea of what went on."

"We said we wouldn't push or force the other to do anything. We want to take this slow and not ruin our friendship by rushing stuff we aren't ready for or even totally sure how to go about," I tell him.

"I'm glad you are respecting each other. I know how things are done though haven't done anything myself. If you have questions you can ask me and I will try to explain or at least get you the information you are looking for. Now, I know that you will want to be together in some way and that won't be possible with one of us around, so if you do go out and do something just try not to get charged with indecent exposure. You both will be 18 before long and then we can't stop the things you do, so please don't make this hard on all of us. If you feel like you need time alone, come and talk to one of us. We will talk it over, not explicitly, enough to determine if you should be allowed privacy time, alone at home. I understand needs, but you both are young and should not rush things."

"If we ask for a few hours alone you will give it to us?" I ask skeptically.

"If certain things are met, like grades, chores, and curfew then we can come to a compromise. But if you sneak around behind our backs trying to pull off staying at one house or other where no one is with you then you will be punished. Understand? We know you will have curiosity about things, so just be honest and we will be fair. If caught sneaking around then we all will have a problem."

"Ok, Carlisle, we understand. Thanks for being there for us and not embarrassing us with what we have done. It was hard enough experiencing it, but to have to talk about it was going to be worse," I blush as I talk.

Carlisle just chuckles shaking his head, "I would rather not know any details, like I said if you have questions I will answer if I can or get information on what you want to know. I don't want to be in your bedroom, so to speak, as I am sure you don't want to be in mine with me and Esme, or know what is going on with Sue in her room, am I right?"

"Exactly," Jasper says smiling.

"Alright boys, I think we understand each other, you may go," Carlisle says sitting back in his chair.

We get up to leave, but Jasper stops and turns to Carlisle. "Thank you for understanding our fears. We knew none of you thought of a relationship like ours as wrong, we're just nervous how people will take it. You three are the first to know besides us. We haven't told anyone yet, we thought we needed to talk to you all first. We are going to have to face people with our decision to be together and feel we need to be honest and not hide. We don't want to hide from anyone. We know there will be comments about how wrong it is, but we don't feel wrong with each other, it feels right to be together. No one has ever made us feel like we do now that we are together," he says turning to look at me squeezing my hand.

I just nod, agreeing with what he just said.

"Thank you for not hiding and being open with us, you are not in trouble for staying together last night. Though you do understand that it will not be acceptable to stay without one of us from now on, correct?"

"Yeah," we both say together.

"I think you boys need to go relax and rest from your emotional worries, I understand your fear. It had to have been hard to come to us, but we really are glad you came forward and let us in on your happiness."

We just smile and nod as we leave the room. We go to my room and lie down holding each other. I start to cry some, glad that it was over, that we could be together without any trouble. We just have to see how our friends will handle our being together now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that went well with the family now to find out how their friends will react; any opinions? Stay tuned in to see how everything goes. Reviews are awesome!<strong>


	9. I Don't Get It?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight just borrowing characters. **

**I initial was going to call this chapter 'Friends', but I like the new title better. It doesn't give much away and I think by the end you will get the reference of the title. **

**Enjoying all the reviews; you give encouragement to keep this going. I hope as this story progresses that everyone will stick with it. **

**Now, let's continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 9 <strong>_**I Don't Get It?**_

**JPOV**

We just hold each other; I am trying to calm him down, "Shh, babe, we're going to be ok. No worries, they want us to be happy."

"I am happy, love. I'm crying because I get to stay with you, I wasn't sure what to expect. Their accepting of us and almost saying they expected it is just a little overwhelming, you know?"

"Yeah, babe, I know. Now, do you want to talk about how to tell our friends?" _I am just a little worried how that talk will go._

"Can we just have them come here or your house and talk in private, in case it doesn't go well? That way we'll be with family and not out in public so we won't cause a scene," he asks lying on my chest. He's calming down and relaxing into me. He starts to yawn and I figure we could use a nap before we talk with everyone.

"That sounds good, how about we take a nap then call everyone over this evening? We'll have Carlisle and Esme with us if anything gets out of hand," I ask pulling him closer.

"Ok. I like the sound of lying here with you napping. I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, Eddie. Now rest."

He just curls into me as he falls asleep. I just hold on to him and doze off to sleep myself.

We nap until about 3 in the afternoon. Esme comes in to wake us up, asking if we want to get up for lunch. She just kisses us both on the forehead and goes down to make lunch.

"I think we should call and have everyone over before dinner. You want to call or shall I?" Ed asks as he moves up to kiss me.

"We'll call them together. Now, can I kiss you before we go down to lunch?"

He just moves on top of me making me moan from his weight settling on me and we kiss slowly not getting either of us too aroused. After kissing for a while, he gets up holding his hand out to help me up. We both have to adjust our bulges to be presentable in front of Esme. We just laugh and walk downstairs hand in hand to the kitchen.

When we arrive Esme comes over and hugs us.

"I am so happy for you both. Come on, I made you lunch," she says walking to the table.

We sit down like we did this morning linking our feet together. We start eating the sandwiches she made for us. Edward looks up at Esme then back to me without breaking our eye contact he asks, "Esme, do you think my parents would have accepted us?"

"Edward, I know you worry, but that is _not_ something to worry about. Yes, I believe whole heartedly that they would have accepted your relationship. They were open-minded; they would have wanted you happy, always." She tells him reaching over squeezing his hand. I smile at him hearing her words; he smiles back and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jasper, Sue and I have talked about you and your parents. Sue believes as I do in regards to your relationship with Edward, she thinks your parents would have accepted it. They would have wanted you happy too. You both have lost your parents, but we knew them and are certain they all would have approved of you being together."

"Thanks Esme, I often think of them and wonder what they would have thought of how I turned out. Edward and I talk of our parents a lot and you saying that just makes this all the more worth it," I tell her looking Edward in the eyes. I kiss him this time though more thoroughly than he kissed me. We break apart when Esme clears her throat then giggles. We look over at her and she is just smiling. We both blush and look down.

Grabbing Edwards's plate with mine I go to stand up to put them in the sink saying, "Thank you for lunch, Esme."

"Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome boys. Now go on and I'll clean up in here."

We walk into the living room and sit down next to each other; I lean into his side as he picks up the phone. Calling Em and Rose first, he asks if they would like to come over for a while. Being as vague as possible to not give anything way. He calls Bella asking her to come over and she informs us Jake is with her and we tell her to bring him as well. I call Alice and ask her to come over to Edwards to hang out and she says Seth is there. I tell her to bring him. We feel we have our closest friends coming over and would talk to them as a group. Edward heads to tell Carlisle about everyone coming and I tell Esme, we sit in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

About 4p someone pulls up out front and we get ready to greet them. I am nervous about how this will go though Edward seems a little more nervous, I can tell by how he keeps putting his hands in him pockets to keep from touching me. I hook my thumbs in my back pockets for the same reason. _I hope this all goes well and no one has issues. Well, now or never._

**EPOV**

We sat on the couch waiting for them to arrive. Carlisle was in his study and Esme was in the kitchen.

When we heard a car pull up I go tell Carlisle they are here and he goes to the kitchen to sit with Esme to listen in on how things are going. If anyone got upset or anything they would come out and try to calm the situation down.

Jasper and I go out on the front porch to greet whoever arrived first. Em and Rose were the first; we hug Rose and give a guy hug to Em. As we're standing on the porch saying hello to each other Alice and Seth arrive and we greet them the same way. Bella and Jake pull in just as we turn to go into the house. We all stay on the porch waiting for them to walk up. We hug Bella and give Jake a hand shake. We all go into the house to sit in the living room to have the talk that both Jasper and I are nervous about.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Edward. How is everything going?" Bella asks sitting on the couch with Jake.

Em and Rose take the loveseat as Alice sits in the floor at Seth's feet with him in a chair. Jasper leans against the wall just watching the room. I stand by the window looking over at everyone.

"Everything is good, thanks for asking."

"Why did you ask us all over? Is there something wrong, we usually just meet at The Diner around 6?" Leave it to Rose to realize something's up.

"Yeah, what's up? You and Jasper seem like you have something to tell us, but are stalling." That would be Alice and her all-knowing way.

"Well, I, uh….," I look at Jasper and he nods for me to tell them the right way. "Well, we do have something to tell you and we aren't sure how you all will take the information. This isn't easy for us to say, to anyone." I look at Jasper again and he looks at me walking over to stand next to me.

"We are dating, uh…someone, and are not sure how you will react." Jasper says not moving from my side.

"Are you two like seeing the same person? Like you both like and are dating the same girl?" Em never did seem to catch on very quickly.

Rose, Alice and Bella all raise a brow with a slight smile while Seth and Jake's jaws just drop. Not sure what all those expressions are at first.

"No, Em. They are dating….someone specific. Am I right?" Alice smirks and wiggles her brows at us.

"Yeah, what I said the same person, to make it three of them in a relationship," Em says still confused.

"Ah, no, Em; we are most definitely not in a polygamous relationship," Jasper laughs.

"I don't get it then, what's the deal?" Poor Em really couldn't figure this out.

"May I?" Rose asks raising a brow at us. We look at each other and nod for her to proceed.

"They are dating, someone special." We nod looking at her. "Someone we know." We nod again. "Someone in this room." We just nod and look down not wanting to see the reaction anyone had.

"Rose what are you talking about? They broke up with Alice and Bella this past spring. So who's left?" Everyone looks at Em and laughs out loud causing us both to look up at everyone.

"I think it is safe to say they are dating each other, Em," Bella says with a giggle looking up at us.

We look at her and nod slightly, she just smiles big. Alice and Rose come over to hug us, while Jake and Seth just shake their heads with a smile.

We are glad this seems to be turning out ok, until Em speaks again.

"Wait, what? I still don't get who they are dating," Em looks up at us with a puzzled look on his face.

"Edward and I are dating each other Em. Is that easier to understand?" Jasper says quietly looking at Em; I was hoping he wouldn't have a problem with us.

"You and Jasper are dating each other? Like two guys dating? Only the two of you are in the relationship?" Em says looking at me wiggling his finger back and forth between us.

"Yes, Em. Does it bother you; is there anything wrong with it?" I ask biting my lip.

Jasper steps behind me, holding me around the waist. I grab his hands and entwine our fingers. Jasper puts his head down between my shoulder blades and sighs.

"Huh, well," Em scratches his head. "No, there's nothing wrong with it, but you two? When did this happen? Have you been hiding from us?"

"No, Em, we just each found out the other was…was…,"Jasper just squeezes me to go on. "We just found out last night that we were in love with each other and have been for a while. We were only hiding the past year or so from each other until last night."

"Well, ok then. So are we just going to sit here or are we going to the diner? I'm hungry." We all laugh at Emmett for acting as if we didn't just tell them big news.

"So, you all are ok with us dating? Being around us knowing we are together?" Jasper asks resting his chin on my shoulder.

"No biggie." "Not a problem." "What would the reaction be? We all have known you cared for one another." Jake, Seth and Bella all speak at once.

"Boys, we love you and if you're happiest together then who are we to step in the way? I think love is beautiful no matter where it is found," Rose smiles at us. Em just shrugs at us like it doesn't bother him either way.

"Jasper, didn't I tell you when we decided that we were better off as friends that you would find what you're looking for. That it all would work out. I saw how you two watched each other and was concerned for the other; I knew you all would figure it out on your own," Alice states with a big smile and a wink.

Our jaws just drop at Alice. She knew like our family did and didn't say anything. She let us come to each other on our own.

"By the way guys, hope you two had fun without all of us last night. Seems you both had the nerve to come clean finally," again Alice blew our minds.

"You all left us to go out alone last night; you were in on getting us together?" Jasper asks raising a brow.

"No just Bella, Alice and I. We three were paying attention to how you two acted around each other and figured why not leave you alone and see what happens. We love you guys and are happy for you. True love isn't easy to find," Rose says coming to hug us again. _Well nothing like being the last to know and everyone to accept it. What a huge relief._

* * *

><p><strong>So, all seems ok on the home front. Now, just to see how it goes from here. One click is all it takes to let me in that mind of yours…so please don't leave me wondering.<strong>


	10. Dinner part 1

**A/N: Do not own anything. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**This is scene is broken into two parts.**

**How will dinner go, hmmm…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 10 <strong>_**Dinner part 1**_

**JPOV**

_They all accept us; everyone, family and friends. God it feels good to be with him, I don't think I could have handled it if our family and friends had a problem with us being together. _

"Come on; are we going to eat or just sit here?" Emmett's stomach never stops. We all laugh again.

Esme and Carlisle come into the room smiling. "So, is everything ok in here?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, it went well, everyone is ok with us," Edward says still holding my hands. I'm still behind him holding him to me. I kiss his neck and he turns to me kissing me on the lips. Someone clears their throat and we break apart. I rest our foreheads together for a moment.

I turn to the room speaking to everyone, "Thank you all for understanding and accepting us. We both have been very nervous on how you all would take it. Your acceptance and seeming to think we belong together just overwhelms us some." I just hold on to him tighter and he squeezes my hands.

"So, are we going to go eat or what?" Em and his stomach know how to get a point across.

"Well, I haven't started dinner yet, if you don't mind us joining you at the diner tonight. We know you all eat together on Saturday, but if you would rather we can stay here and I can make us something," Esme says holding Carlisle's hand just looking at me and Edward.

"I, uh," Edward starts then turns to look at me, "I don't mind them coming tonight if it's ok with you," he whispers to me.

"We would love to have you join us tonight. Kind of like a celebration on us finally opening up to each other," I say looking at them then Edward in the eyes.

"Finally! Let's go get some grub!" Em shouts. "You people are slow to decide on where to eat."

"Ok, everyone let's go feed this boy before he starts eating my couch," Esme laughs.

I kiss Edward on the back of the neck then step up next to him holding his hand. "What are we driving tonight?"

"How about we take your truck so I can sit next to you, in the middle, instead of having the console between us?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"That sounds good to me. I want to have you as close as possible. Are we ready to let the town in on us? We can stay here and help Esme if you want," I have to let him know that coming out to the town doesn't have to be rushed.

"No, I would rather get this over with. Whatever they say, they say. We will have everyone that means anything to us there, so if something happens we won't be alone," he says looking me in the eyes and putting his arms around my neck to kiss me. He went to give me a chaste kiss, but I have to deepen it to show him I love him and am ok going out.

"Ok, boys, that's enough. We know you love each other, but we don't need to see it all the time," Carlisle laughs turning to go to the door pulling Esme by the hand behind him.

"Come on, I will finish this in the truck," I say to my pouting boyfriend.

"You better," he grumbles.

He grabs my hand pulling me out the door behind the others. We walk over to my house to get in the truck. I start to the passenger side and he pulls me to the driver side. "I can get in on this side too. I don't want to let go yet."

I just laugh as we open the door of the truck and he slides across the seat to the middle still holding my hand. I climb in next to him. "I need my hand to start the truck and drive," I say raising my brow to him.

"Yeah, but I can rest my hand on your thigh though, right?" he asks shyly looking down.

"After what we did last night I don't think your hand on my thigh would be a problem," I smirk at him.

He looks up at me saying, "I didn't want to push you. I love you and don't want to screw up."

"Babe, you are not pushing me. I love you too. There is no way to screw up, I know there will be times we can't touch each other, but that doesn't mean we don't love or care about the other." I take his hand putting it on my thigh leaning over to finish the kiss from inside the house. He moans as I lick his bottom lip. He opens up for me and when my tongue moves with his I moan.

He breaks the kiss resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes. "Love, we better go or the others will really give us hell when we get there."

I look around seeing everyone has already left. I start the truck shifting in reverse to pull out of the driveway. Every time I shift gears his hand grips my thigh.

"Can I turn on the radio? Is there anything you want to listen to?" Edward asks.

"You can turn it on and I don't mind what we listen to." He turns it on low and we listen to cd I have in.

"Do you think anything will happen at the diner?" he asks a little nervous.

"I think everything will be fine, if anything does happen we can leave," I say letting go of the shifter to squeeze his hand.

"I know we'll have some people make comments, like James and his friends. How do you think the football team will act? I don't think coach will have a problem, but the guys may say something, especially after we come out because we've showered with them," Edward says rubbing my thigh.

"Babe, please stop rubbing my thigh, setting your hand there is fine, but I am getting a little excited and it will be noticeable, you know how noticeable too. I am not worried about James and his friends; we both are fit and can handle them. The football team may make comments, but I think most of them will be ok. I don't think the coach will have a problem either, have you seen the way he looks at Mr. Jones, the math teacher?" I say with a laugh.

He just shakes his head and laughs too. _I think we will be fine._

**EPOV**

We pull up to the diner and everyone is outside waiting on us. Jasper opens his door and I stop him, looking around seeing no one was watching I kiss him hard. After kissing he just snickers and grabs my hand to pull me out of the truck on his side. We hold hands walking up to the group.

"Since the boys have decided to join us I guess we can go in now," Rose and her bossy attitude got to love her.

"Leave us alone. You know damn good and well that you and Em can't keep your hands off each other. Just because I kissed my boyfriend before we left shouldn't be a problem," I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Come on, I want to eat, today. Boy, you all are talkative, I just want food," Em grouches walking in the diner pulling Rose's hand dragging her along.

Alice pulls Seth in next, and then Bella and Jake walk side by side.

"If you boys get uncomfortable in here let us know and we will leave. Don't think that you are alone in there," Carlisle says putting his hand on each of our shoulders squeezing lightly. Esme smiles at us and points for us to go first.

We walk in holding hands, not looking around at anyone, just going to our big booth in the back we always go to. The booth is a big u shape and we all could fit. Em is on the outside left with Rose next to him then Alice, Seth, Bella and Jake. Jasper slides next to Jake with me sliding in next to him leaving Esme and Carlisle to sit last.

"Welcome to the Diner. What can I get you all?" says Heidi.

"Coke, Water, Sprite, Sweet Tea, Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper, Sweet Tea, Coke, Water, Water," We all order going around the table starting with Em.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks, and then I'll take your order."

"Well, she didn't say anything. I wonder how many people noticed us walking in," I say looking around the table afraid to look at other people in the diner.

"Some noticed, but didn't seem upset by it," Carlisle says looking around the diner.

"I just don't want to start any trouble here," I comment looking down. Jasper nudges me under the table with his knee and I look up at him.

"_We_ won't be starting any trouble, if others have an issue that is their problem. I will not break up with you or not hold your hand because of what others say or how they act," he says looking into my eyes with a small smile.

"I love you, Jazz. Always," I whisper to him. He gives me a chaste kiss in return.

Heidi walks up with our drinks and gasps at us. "Oh, I didn't realize you were on a date last night," she says passing out our drinks.

"We weren't when we were here. We had a talk after we left last night," Jasper tells her.

"Oh, well I think you guys look good together. I've seen how you two react to each other when you're in here," she says with a smile.

"Thanks, apparently we were the last to know," I say with a small laugh. Everyone laughs at that, even Jasper.

"Well, now that I have your drinks done what can I get for you?"

"I want a bacon double cheeseburger with double bacon, large order of fries, spicy wings and a piece of chocolate pie; I'll let you know if I need anything else," Em says placing his order.

"I would like a grilled cheese with mayo, lettuce and tomato, small fries, and 2 pickles please," Rose orders.

"I want what she's having, but no tomato please," Alice goes next.

"I want country fried steak and gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans with rolls to start, maybe dessert later," Seth orders.

"I want what he is having except corn instead of beans, please," Jasper orders.

"I will have a salad with grilled chicken on it and ranch dressing thanks," Bella placing her order.

"Give me a Philly cheesesteak with large fries and a double order of cheese sticks, thanks," Jake orders next.

"I would like a Philly cheesesteak with small fries and cheddar peppers," I give my order.

"Please give me a salad with chicken and Caesar dressing and cheese sticks," Esme orders.

"I will have country fried steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, coleslaw and corn muffins, please," Carlisle orders. Esme elbows him and he says, "What, if I eat like this now then I won't be aggravating you for steak tomorrow." Esme thought for a moment then said ok.

Heidi left the table to put our order in. Everyone just talks amongst themselves. I look around the table then to Jasper, holding his hand as he talks to Seth.

"I know, we didn't seem to pick up on how the other felt until last night," I hear Jasper say not hearing what Seth had asked. It must have been how we acted around each other.

Jasper turns to me and winks. "I'm glad we finally confessed last night. I was going out of my mind not telling him how I really felt. I was so nervous before he came over I was sweating."

"I thought I was going to throw up before I walked to your house," I say looking him in the face.

"We're glad you left us to ourselves last night, it may have been nerve wracking, but it was the best turning point," he tells them smiling at me.

"You didn't think it was a turning point at first, you asked me to take you home if I didn't want to be your friend anymore," I say laughing at him hide his face.

"I just thought when you pulled over that you were disgusted with me. That you wanted to get me out of your car a.s.a.p.," he talks into his hands not looking at me.

"You just wouldn't listen when I was trying to talk to you. No more of that either, we will be honest and listen to each other, right?" I ask pulling his chin so he would look at me.

"No more hiding, babe," he says putting his arm around me to pull me to him.

James and his friends walk in then, seeing our filled booth they walk over. I am snuggled up to Jasper with my hand over his heart.

"Hey, how's it going? Wh-What the hell is that?" James says looking around the table stopping at me and Jazz.

"What is what?" Leave it to Em to not see the issue.

"What the hell are they doing sitting like that? Are you fags now? How can you people sit with them? That is just gross," James grunts looking disgusted.

"Do we have a problem here? They are doing nothing wrong, if you have issues than you need to either sit down somewhere else or leave. I will not have trouble in my diner," Heidi tells him as she walks up with our orders.

"You see those fags? That is just wrong. I don't think they should be in here, we aren't doing anything wrong," James huffs.

"You either leave or get escorted out, your choice."

"I _will_ see you later," James spits through his teeth pointing at me and Jasper. He turns waving his friends to follow him out of the diner.

_Oh boy, this is definitely not good._

* * *

><p><strong>There will be cliff hangers ever now and then, he-he-he. <strong>


	11. Dinner part 2

**Ch 11 **_**Dinner part 2**_

**JPOV**

We were all sitting and enjoying ourselves until James walked in. Edward started to pull away when James was talking, but I held him tighter so he wouldn't move. James is such a jackass, I am not really worried about him, but I know Edward doesn't like to fight. If there is a fight I can hold my own though Edward doesn't have much fighting skill. Being on the football team has its advantages for us both; he just never liked to fight and always used words to get out of them. I am expecting James to plan something, but I _will not _allow him to hurt Edward or give us problems either.

"What was his issue? I don't see anything wrong," Em says biting into his burger.

"James is always looking to cause trouble. He is just a trouble maker," says Bella mixing her salad.

"James thinks that Edward and Jasper shouldn't be together. That it is wrong for them to love each other, he's a bigot," Rose says looking at Em.

"He'll be looking for us. I wonder what he's going to do," Edward speaks quietly looking at his food.

"He better not start trouble. I will not sit back and let him hurt my friends. I have never thought of two guys being together, let alone you two," Em goes on wiggling a fry at us. "But I will not allow anyone to hurt or destroy a relationship that is as strong or right as yours."

"Thanks Em. I figure he will be planning something, not sure what, but knowing him he is out to cause trouble," I say putting my arm around Edward looking at him.

"Who is out to cause trouble? No one better be out causing problems in my town," Chief Swan says as he walks up to our table and hears me.

"James Johnson has a problem with Jasper and Edward being together," Alice tells biting into her pickle.

"Huh, didn't see that coming, well maybe. You boys are together? Like, dating?" We nod at the Chief. "Well, ok then. Now what is going on with James?"

"You don't have a problem with us, even though I dated Bella and Jazz dated Alice?"

"Nope, I seen that you and Bells didn't seem past friends, but I didn't want to step in where it wasn't my business. However, I will not allow threats or something to happen in my town just because you two are together."

"Charlie, I am afraid that James is going to hurt one or both of them. The way he acted and talked just makes me feel uneasy," Esme says looking up at him.

"Me too Charlie, I have seen kids at the hospital after being beat up by him and his friends," Carlisle adds between bites.

"Pull up a chair sir, no need to stand," Seth offers.

The Chief pulls up a chair and sits down with us.

"Anything I can get you Chief?" Heidi asks walking over.

"Just a coffee and pie, thanks."

"Be right back."

"What do you boys think about James?" he says looking at us then to Jake, Seth and Emmett.

"He is always picking on the kids at the Rez. Saying rez kids are stupid and need to be taken out. Like we aren't worth anything," Jake relays to him taking a drink.

"Yeah, he is always looking for someone to cause harm to. He beat up Ben Chaney because he was on James' turf, as he called it; it was the park and Ben was with Angela," Seth adds looking over at the Chief then to me.

Heidi brings his coffee and pie over smiling at us.

"Have any of you seen him fighting for yourselves or just heard?"

"Heard, although he is always saying something snide to people. No one really likes him and his friends are just as much trouble as he is," Edward says eating his last cheddar pepper.

"If he gives you boys trouble let me know. I've been looking to lock him up, yet no one comes forward with information or files charges because they think he will retaliate. I want him put away and can't if no one will step up."

"We will let you know Chief; we won't be looking for trouble, but will let you know if he does anything," I say looking at Edward and he nods back to me.

"Ok then. Now when did this happen?" The Chief asks waving his fork between me and Edward.

"Last night. We talked and realized we had been feeling the same about each other," Edward says looking at me then down.

"How long you have feelings for each other?"

"About a year give or take. We just didn't feel like the girls where it for us, no offense girls. After we opened up to each other it feels different than what it was with the girls," I say holding Edward's hand under the table.

"None taken, we told you earlier that we figured you would be together if given the time. We love you and want you to be happy," Alice smiles at us.

"What do you and Esme think? You ok with this? What about Sue?" The Chief asks looking at Carlisle.

"We figured that with their pasts and how they were around each other that eventually they would be together. We could see it over the years."

"Sue feels the same way we do; we want them happy and knew that them together was how they should be," Esme goes on smiling at us.

"Well, now that you mention it, they have been close for years and I may not have been thinking it, but I see what you mean. They seem happy together, I can see it even if it has been a day. Well I want you boys happy and if being with each other does that then so be it."

"Thanks Chief," we say in unison.

Everyone starts in their own conversations. I squeeze and rub Edwards's thigh and he looks up at me through his lashes. "Jazz, you know what you're doing and it is not the time," he whispers entwining his fingers with mine to slowly bring them to his crotch. He's getting hard.

"Is that for me?" I ask winking at him.

"You know damn well it is; now stop, because it is distracting and I can't get up from the table like this," he whispers in my ear licking the shell.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning with everyone around. "Ok, but can we be alone before we go home, I need to be with you?" I ask whispering back to him.

"Yeah love, we'll stop somewhere on the way home," he says moving our hands to rest on his thigh.

We all finish eating and are all talking when Heidi shows up at the table.

"Does anyone need anything else?"

We all look at each other then all speak at once, "No thanks."

"I think we need the check and we will be set," Carlisle tells to her.

"How do you want me to split it, like usual each couple gets their own bill?"

"No, dinner is on us tonight, I'll take it please," Carlisle says holding his hand out for it. He looks around the table and everyone smiles and nods at him. Who was going to argue over free food?

"I can get mine, Bells and Jakes, you don't need pay for everyone," the Chief offers.

"Nonsense, we agreed before we came it was a celebration dinner for the boys, so it's fine."

"Ok, next dinner on me then," he agrees.

Dinner went well. _Now I just need to figure out what James is going to do._

**EPOV **

Carlisle pays for dinner as we all go to get into the cars. Jasper walks me to the truck. I get in on his side like before and when Jasper starts to get in Carlisle comes over, so Jasper stands to talk with him.

"Ok boys, its 7p.m. and you need to be home by curfew. Is Sue working tonight?"

"Yeah, she works from 8 tonight until 8 in the morning," Jasper answers looking at Carlisle.

"Well then we know you won't be over there past 7:30 tonight right?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, we will be to the house by curfew. We just want to be alone for a while," I say seeing if the honesty thing will work like he said.

"Don't get caught doing anything. I will give you an hour at Sue's, but not one minute more. If you're not gone after an hour I will come and get you and I don't think any of us wants me to walk in on you, am I right?" he says looking back and forth between us.

"Thanks Dad," I say looking at him.

He looks surprised when I say it, but smiles. "You and Esme have been great to me and I want to call you mom and dad if that's ok?" I ask quietly.

"We don't require it, however we welcome you to if you're comfortable. We know we're not your parents though we feel like you're our son, we love you," Carlisle, I mean, Dad, says leaning into the truck to hug me.

"I love you guys too. Tell mom we will be home on time and thanks again," I say hugging him tight.

"Ok, you boys go on and keep out of trouble. You have your phones right?" I nod at him.

Jazz looks at dad and hugs him to whisper in his ear. Dad nods to him and turns to go to the car meeting mom and Chief Swan. Jazz gets in next to me and starts the truck.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask placing my hand on his thigh.

"How 'bout we drive around for a while?"

"Sounds good, I just want to be with you for a while before we have to have supervision."

"Me too, so anywhere particular? We could go to the park," he says kissing my forehead and turns in his seat to back out.

"No, I would just rather ride for a while. I don't want to be bothered with others."

"Ok, how 'bout we go to the clearing; I don't think anyone else knows it's there."

"Sounds good."

He drives us around town for a while and I turn the radio on and find a classical station to listen to.

"I like this channel, is it ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to listen to anything heavy or whiney," he says looking over at me then back out the windshield.

We ride for about half an hour as he heads to the clearing. He parks at the trails head; climbing out he holds my hand helping me out. We walk for about 10 minutes to the clearing. It is empty like we thought it would be. Jazz sits down in the grass pulling me to sit between his legs with my back to his chest.

"I'm glad we talked last night. I was so scared you would be disgusted and not want to be friends with me," he says in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

"I was scared to love, I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends either. I was worried that I was going to screw up our friendship. We both felt scared, but I am so, so glad you spoke up," I say reaching back to run my fingers in his hair pulling his mouth to mine.

He sucks on my bottom lip as I suck on his top lip. We pull and push our mouths together trying to get more. I lick his bottom lip and he opens up with a moan. We twist our tongues together and taste each other; his taste is one I cannot get enough of.

When we pull apart he holds his hand in my hair resting his forehead to mine. "If you remember correctly we each had something to say last night, we kept speaking at the same time. I thought you figured out how I felt before I had a chance to tell you myself."

"Oh love, I was thinking the same thing until you said you loved me the first time. I only stopped to make sure I heard you correctly, when you said it I hoped I heard right. If you had let me speak I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you and please don't leave me even if you didn't feel the same," I say as I turn around to put my legs around him and press my chest to his, holding him tight.

"I love you babe. Never doubt that."

"I love you too Jazz. Never and I mean never will I doubt or forget it."

He kisses me and runs his fingers up and down my spine before squeezing my ass. I have my fingers tangled in his hair and pull lightly when he gropes me. I rock into him as he pulls me close. We keep kissing as he lays back pulling me down on top of him. I can feel his cock hard against mine and I groan at the feeling rolling my hips into his, he pushes up against me rubbing our cocks together.

I pull away from kissing him, "We need to slow down. It's too cool and I don't want to cum in my jeans."

"I don't either, but want to feel you on me like this. Can we kiss for a little longer before we go to your house?" he asks kissing my neck.

"We get to go to your house for an hour, remember," I say panting.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"What did you say to dad?"

"I told him that we wouldn't be doing anything that we shouldn't, that we weren't ready to move to that stage yet," he says licking up my neck.

I move to suck on his neck and he turns his head to give me more room. I am marking him again and he just squeezes my ass hard moaning and rocking his hips up against me. I give him a very noticeable hickey and he doesn't mind. We make out for another thirty minutes kissing, groping and palming each other's cocks.

"Let's go home, it's getting cold and I want to be able to touch you if you will let me," he whispers looking up at me. That look is almost enough to make me cum after all we had been doing.

"Please, god please," I moan palming him one last time.

I move off him and he sits up rubbing my cheek and pulling me in for a quick kiss. I stand up and pull him off the ground, we dust each other off. I take his hand tugging him towards the truck. We walk back with an arm around the others waist. We got to the truck and I climb in with him sliding in next. He starts the truck and turns it around to head home.

"Do you think about what Sue, mom and dad said about us being meant to be together? I mean where they said they expected it," I asks leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I think about it and we have been close friends since we met and think they were right, we are meant to be together. I feel different with you than I did with Alice, I feel like I'm home, whole somehow."

_He thinks we belong together, just like me. I know what he means when he said he felt like home I felt the same way. Jasper _is_ my home._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there went dinner and a little gropage for the horn-dogs in all of us. Yes, I am leaving you to wonder what will happen when they get home, so click and let out any frustrations or compliments you want.<strong>


	12. Regret?

**A/N: SM still owns Twilight and I only own this story.**

**Now, what are the boys up to…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 12 <strong>_**Regret?**_

**EPOV**

We ride in silence on the way home. I just rest my head on his shoulder with my hand on his thigh. When he needs to shift gears I raise my head enough for him to have room to move. He lays his hand over mine and strokes my fingers with his thumb.

"Does it seem strange that we are comfortable kissing and holding each other, I mean not being scared or unsure if the other is ok with it?" I ask turning my hand over to clasp our hands together.

"No, not really; we have rough housed, showered together, always sat by the other and hugged sometimes. I think we are comfortable because we are so close, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, when we slept in the same bed the last few months it was hard to hide my excitement. I didn't want you to see and get disgusted with me. Even if we weren't touching, I just had to be near you; even if it was just as friends and didn't become anything more," I speak just above a whisper.

"I was the same way. I didn't want to lose you after all these years. I did what I could to hide my bulge, it wasn't easy."

"That is definitely not something easy to hide," I laugh out.

"Oh shut it, you're not that small either," he says grabbing my thigh and squeezing.

"How do you feel about last night, in my room?" he asks glancing at me then straight ahead watching the road. "We haven't talked about it, so I figured we might need to."

"Are, uh...are you regretting it?" I ask turning my head to look out the passenger window, not wanting to see any regret or disgust on his face.

He pulls off on the side of the road shutting the truck off. He gets out and I start to have slow silent tears fall, he doesn't want to be with me.

I wasn't expecting him to open the passenger door. I move to slide over and get out, but when I get closer to the door he climbs in straddling my lap and closes the door. I have my head in my hands thinking he wants me gone.

He put his hands on mine trying to pull them down, I resist. He moves his hands to my hair and holds on resting his forehead to mine.

"Babe, please look at me, put your hands down." I let them fall from my face to my lap. I didn't open my eyes, I just cry silent tears.

"Babe, I don't regret last night, I know you and you always worry. This is not something to worry about at all. I love you and last night was the best of my entire life. You don't know how long I have fantasied about being with you, the weight of your cock on my tongue, wondering if I was going to be good at it; afraid you wouldn't want me at all let alone be able to do that with you. I worried myself sick on whether or not you would still be my friend after I told you I am in love with you. I didn't want to lose my best friend; I love you and only you. Please don't leave me," he whispers the last out, crying the whole time he talked.

I slowly open my eyes sliding my hands up his outer thighs; I reach his shirt and fist it tight. I'm still sobbing and can't get my words out. He looks in my eyes and pulls me to him, kissing me gently. I slide my tongue against his bottom lip and he opens sliding his tongue along mine. It isn't hurried or desperate; it is slow, loving and full of emotion.

I pull away just pecking his lips, thinking of what I want, no, _need_ to tell him.

"Love, I know I worry too much, but this is new for both of us, I just didn't want to lose my best friend either. Fantasies are great, but terrifying, wanting it and not sure how the other person would feel or react to it. I don't regret anything, other than maybe panicking when you moved or being embarrassed over some things, it was the best night of my life as well. I would never leave you; my worry was of you leaving me because you regretted what we did or didn't want to be with me. I'm sorry for how I acted, please forgive me."

"Ed, there is nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong. I have the same fears, all of them. I love you and you love me, right?" I nod looking into his eyes. "Then it's settled, we leave all fears and worries here by the road and move on to better things. We have to talk things out like now because we both need to be honest about everything and our feelings are new and raw so we both are emotional and that makes it worse. Don't think I want to get rid of you, you're my best friend, soul mate, I do believe, and you're my life," he says kissing me lightly.

"I couldn't live without you Jazz. Soul mates? That sounds about right; I guess destiny had plans for us even if we didn't see it when we met 10 years ago. I love you so much," I say kissing him with everything I have.

He pulls away opening the door getting out. "I believe we need to get going, you sitting here or moving back over?" he asks cradling my jaw rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I just smile turning to kiss his palm and move back to the center of the seat where I sat earlier. He closes the door with a smile and walks around getting in to drive us home.

It felt good to talk; he is just like me, really in this relationship, fears, tears and all.

It takes us a few minutes to get home and he parks. We climb out and start walking over to his house, dad looks out the window at us and we stop looking back at him. He mouths 'one hour', we both nod, he turns back to the room. We walk over to the door; Jasper unlocks it pulling me inside behind him.

**JPOV**

Riding back from the clearing was not what I was expecting. We needed to talk and I didn't think he would misunderstand me, but I see how that happened with the way I said we needed to talk about last night. I was nervous trying to talk to him, but I least expected him to think I wanted to be away from him. I never want to let him go. Stopping to talk helped both of us to open up some, I didn't intend to break down like I did, but with him already crying and upset just made my heart hurt. I am so happy we got it out of our systems; I started feeling better when he said he loved me and destiny had plans for us all along. I believe so too.

I drove home just touching any part of him I was able to while driving. He never took his hand off me the whole drive home. I pulled him out with me after I parked; walking to my house we notice Carlisle in the window, he mouths 'one hour' to us and we nod at him. I pull Edward with me to my house unlocking the door and pull him in behind me. I lock the door and put my arms around him holding him tight.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"Maybe just some water, I'm not hungry."

I let him go and walk into the kitchen getting both of us a bottle of water from the fridge. I walk back to the living room and he is just standing there rocking foot to foot.

"You want to sit down here or go to my room?"

"Your room."

I hand him his water taking his other hand to walk him upstairs. We enter my room and he lets go of my hand drinking his water walking to put it on the night stand. I drink some of mine and sit it next to his.

He pushes up against me wrapping his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder. "Will you lie down with me?" he whispers out.

I pivot us around and lay down with him climbing up the bed over me. When I got comfortable he lies down on top of me resting his head over my heart. I comb my fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his weight on me.

"Do you want to just lie here or would you rather listen to music or watch TV?" I ask not sure what he was up for tonight.

"I would like to get you out of this shirt," he says into my chest. I move to sit up and he lifts off me to watch what I'm doing. I grab the back of my t-shirt and pull it over my head throwing it to the floor. He does the same then pushes me down with his hand on my chest. He lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing lightly licking his mark; I ran my hands up his sides to his shoulders pulling him down on me.

The feel of his bare chest against mine has me whimpering. I want to get him out of his jeans, now. I run my hands down his back over his ass grabbing handfuls. He licks up my neck to my ear saying, "What do you want to do?"

"Feel you, skin to skin…_please_."

"Oh god, how did you know what I was thinking? I can't handle these jeans anymore their hurting me," he says climbing off the bed to get his jeans and boxer briefs off. I lay on the bed pulling mine down with my boxer briefs and kicking them and my boots to the floor. He starts to climb back up on top of me and I shake my head and move over. He looks at me curiously and I just pat the bed wanting him to lie down.

"Lie down, please," I say patting the bed again.

He lies down on his back and I climb over to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him. I suck on his bottom lip, biting it then lick it to ease the sting. I kiss him slipping my tongue in his mouth and he moans. I slide my legs down him and align our cocks, both hard as steel and leaking pre-cum. I roll my hips to rub my cock against his and he pushes back. I would never get this feeling, wanting him like this, out of my system.

I lay on him kissing him down his jaw licking his Adams apple, sucking on it gently; his breath hitches so I do it again. I kiss my way down his body, licking his nipples and swirling my tongue in his belly button. I reach his cock and wrap my hand around it feeling it all slick from our pre-cum that mixed together on it. I stroke his cock leaning up to lick the slit; he's fisting the sheets breathing heavy. His cock head is swollen and turning purple. I just had to have him in my mouth again. I close my lips around the head and suck lightly.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…don't stop…ugh…that feels so good…please," he says whimpering and moaning.

I relax as much as I can and go down on him slowly, he hit the back of my throat and I start to gag and pull up a bit. I slide back down his cock and when I feel it getting close to my throat I relax and breathe through my nose, I get the head of his dick in my throat. It is fantastic; I pull off and do it again, going farther than before. I keep doing this until I have his whole cock in my mouth and down my throat. It is amazing; I love the feeling of swallowing his cock.

He withers, moans, groans and whimpers at everything I am doing to him. When I get him fully in my mouth, I grab his hands looking up at him, placing his hands on my head. I hold his hips and slowly bob my head up and down working him in and out of my throat. Every time I pull it out he groans and when I get it back in my throat he whimpers and pulls me down a little more fisting my hair hard. The feeling of him trying to keep from cumming is glorious, I like when he pulls my hair trying to get as far down my throat as possible.

I hum and that really gets his attention. "Please…babe…let me…cum…ugh," he pants out, I bob up and down his cock a little faster not really letting him come out of my throat and he tries to thrust up into my mouth. I start moving faster and he jerks his hips saying, "ah…cumming." With that I swallow again and his cock jerks in my throat shooting his cum done inside me. I keep swallowing as I pull off him and get a mouthful of his cum, it is the best flavor I ever had. I pump his cock getting all his luscious cum. He relaxes into the bed as I move to lie on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, some lemony goodness. Click that little button and voice your opinion.<strong>


	13. Does He Really Want To Know?

**A/N: SM still owns it all, wish I did.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 13 <strong>_**Does he really want to know?**_

**EPOV**

I couldn't think, at all. What he was doing to me was beyond real. I never imagined he would put my cock in his throat this soon, but did I love it, oh hell yes. When he kept sliding my cock in and out of his throat I thought I was going to shoot my load, but when he kept it in his throat I was squeezed like never before; it helped me to hold off a little. Then when he started sliding up and down my cock not letting it leave his throat I was ready, past ready to bust a nut. I couldn't help, but pull him down on me and push my cock farther down his tight as hell throat; he seemed as if he liked me doing that, though I would never hurt him or really force him past what he was doing.

He is lying on top of me and I can feel his cock rub mine, boy, am I sensitive. "Please let me have some fun now." I say nipping his Adams apple, I liked it when he sucked mine and wanted to see his reaction.

"Fuck, oh fuck, yeah…do what you want."

I wrap my arms and legs around him and flip us over. I am going to enjoy myself that is for sure. I straddle his legs running my hands and mouth all over his torso, licking his nipples, circling his belly button, swirling down his trail of hair to his cock. It is fully erect and beautiful, leaking pre-cum and just waiting to get sucked. I kiss the tip letting his pre-cum moisten my lips then lick them to taste him. I lick and suck his balls into my mouth one at a time. He is fisting the sheets and his back rises off the bed.

"Fuck, just…fuck…do something…anything…fuck…please, babe…please," he says sounding like he is going to hyperventilate.

I let his balls fall from my lips and smile up at him when he looks down at me trying to get his breath. I wink at him and lick him from base to tip sliding my tongue around the ridge of his cock. I open my mouth taking him in and get him slick with my saliva and his pre-cum that was just pouring out. I pump him while I work him over, I slow down and start to do like he did and get it to the top of my throat and take a deep breath through my nose and relax my throat to try and keep from gagging. The head slips down my throat and I groan; I see why he did it, not only for me, but for himself. I love the feel of sliding his head in and out of my throat, he moans when I do it. I look up at him as I go down again and he watches as I open as wide as I can and slide down his cock feeling more of him fill my throat, I have to keep going up and down until it is fully in my throat and my lips are around the base of his cock.

"Oh…my…fuuuuucccckkkk…god that feels…amazing…like it?" he asks as I pull off some and slide back down just like he did. Do I like it, hell no, I love it. I hum and close my eyes moving up and down his cock. The feeling of him sliding along my throat is almost enough to make me cum, I am already hard again. I open my eyes to look at him and he watches me as I move my eyes from his to his hands and back.

"You want me to hold your head? God you wouldn't believe how it felt when you pulled my hair."

I hum and try to nod and he gets the idea; I am saying yes. He puts his hands in my hair and pulls slightly, when I moan he pulls harder. Fuck yeah that shit feels great. I push all the way down getting my lips at his base, he pulls my head closer and lifts up slowly trying to get his cock farther down my throat like I did him and oh hell yeah that shit rocks. I pull up a little and look at him and blink, he starts pulling me down slowly and I blink again. He gets the idea, I want him to pump his cock in my throat; he pulls me down the rest of the way as he pushes up. I feel dominated and like it. I groan when his grip softens and he relaxes slightly back, I want him to keep going.

"You want me to fuck your throat?" he asks pulling my hair to get my attention.

"Mmmmhmmm," was all I could get out.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" he asks pulling me off just before his cock left my throat and I thought he was going to make me stop. I look up at him and start to pull off until his grip tightens and starts to pull me down again; I watch his face as he pushes up while pulling me down. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan hard and he grunts out, "fuuuuucccckkkk…you really want me to do this right?"

I just hum again and he starts to move my head in time with his hips literally fucking my throat, its better than I thought it would be, I love it and just let him keep going.

He pumps about 3 times and is ready to cum; I can feel his cock grow and twitch in my throat. "Shit, cumming," is all he gets out. His cock jerks as he cums, I pull off letting him fill my mouth and swallow all I can though some drips down my chin. I lick his cock clean and let it slip slowly from my lips, I move to wipe my chin and he stops me pulling me up to him. He licks his cum off my face and starts kissing me, tongue fucking me to get more of his taste. I never thought I would want to taste cum, let alone my own, but this shit is addictive. We both lap and plunge our tongues as deep as possible to get all we can find.

"God, how did you get all of my cock down your throat? I'm not complaining by any means, your throat was tight and it felt good on my cock," he says rubbing his hands on my cheeks. "You're hard again, you want me to jerk you off; I don't think we have time for anything more than that."

I look over to the clock and we have about 20 minutes. "If you want to we could shower at the same time, you know two birds with one stone," I say smirking at him.

"That sounds good, let's go."

**JPOV **

_Wow!_ I can't believe he actually got my cock down his throat. Last night it seemed my girth would have been too big for that, but that didn't stop him. I couldn't believe he wanted me to fuck his throat. It was better than I could ever imagine. He seemed to like it when I took over; like I did when he took slight control. Having sex is going to be awesome; I can tell because I can't wait for him to take charge over me, I think he will want the same thing. We will definitely be switching who's in charge that's for sure.

"That sounds good, let's go," I say moving to get up. He climbs off the bed and helps me up; we go to the bathroom to shower.

I turn on the shower, letting it heat up a little as I turn to kiss him. He is hard and his dick is standing out long and proud, I stroke him lightly making sure to apply just enough pressure to keep him wanting more.

We get in the shower and he is under the spray as I start to soap him up from his chest and abs down to his dick. I get it slick and start pumping him in earnest causing him to lean forward resting his forehead on my shoulder watching my hand pump his cock.

I pump up and run my palm over the tip every other stroke; he is starting to rock his hips to fuck my hand.

"That's it, fuck my hand," I tell him gripping him a little tighter.

He has his hands on my hips and squeezes for leverage and really starts to thrust into my hand, he is chasing after his orgasm. He seems to like when I talk dirty to him, "You like fucking my hand don't you? Cum for me, cum on me, give me your load, hard."

That is all it takes and he is jerking and cums all over my abs and chest. "Ohhh, fuuuccckkk..." he draws out. He is beyond beautiful when he cums. He puts his arms around my waist pulling me to him, smearing his cum between us, kissing me hard.

"Thank you, love. It is definitely better than doing that alone," he says between kisses to my neck.

"Come on, we have to get showered and go to your house before we get in trouble. He didn't have to give us this time together and I don't want to give him any reason to not allow us to do this again," I say pushing him back so we can get cleaned up.

"Ok, but I am about worn out, I can barely stand as it is."

"Don't worry babe, I will wash us both real fast, so we can get over there," I say grabbing the body wash again washing him up as quickly as I can and then myself. I wash his hair enjoying the feeling of my hands in it; he rinses his hair while I wash mine. He turns us around so I can rinse off.

"I think we're done, let's go get dressed. I can't wait to be in my bed holding you all night," he says opening the shower door as I turn off the water. He grabs us each a towel and we dry ourselves and go to my room to dress.

"Do you want to put on our cloths from today or pajamas? We're only walking to your house, no need to dress twice."

"Let's just put on pajamas and be ready for bed. Dad may want to talk to us, but we can be comfortable and go to bed when he's done."

I grab us both sleep pants and t-shirts omitting underwear because I don't like to sleep in them and he doesn't either. I give him a pair of my sleep pants and t-shirt and I put his on like we did the night before. I like to wear his clothes and see him in mine, it just seems right like this is really finally happening.

After we dress we grab our phones, wallets and keys, slipping on tennis shoes heading out my bedroom door to go to his house. I lock the front door and we walk to his house and the front door is unlocked. Carlisle is sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Boys, can I see you for a minute?"

"Yeah dad, what's up?" Edward says as we walk in.

"How was your evening?"

We both get wide-eyed wondering 'does he want to know what we did'?

"No, no, I was asking about before you got home, not what you did at Jasper's," he laughs seeing our faces.

"Oh, we rode around for a while and um…" Edward looks at me as if asking if we should mention the clearing.

I nod and look at Carlisle saying, "We went to a clearing we know of, no one else seems to know about it. We talked and made out there." I want to be honest, for us to be honest, to show Carlisle, Esme and my aunt that we would keep our promise.

"So, you found a place to go to be alone, that's good. Now, I am not going to give you time every day like I did tonight, but I think if you're honest and don't lie when any of us ask, you might get time together more often than you think. If Esme, Sue or I ask when you last had alone time allowed by any one of us then don't lie, you will do good to remember we talk so we will know the truth. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Uh...um...yeah, I do," Edward stammers. "Um...can we…um…sleeptogethereverynight?" he asks real fast while looking down at the floor.

"Are you asking if we will allow you two to sleep in the same bed every night?"

Edward nods and I look at Carlisle wide-eyed, I wasn't expecting him to ask that, but glad he did.

"I know you boys, do you sleep better together? I mean, even before you started this relationship?"

We both nod at him, I speak up then, "We still have dreams of what happened to our parents, for some reason when we stayed with each other, before, they didn't happen. I, um…," I look at Edward and he nods. "We don't have them every day, but for some reason when we are close we didn't have any at all."

"I thought so; I have seen how he looks in the mornings when you weren't here, like he didn't sleep well. I don't have a problem with you sleeping together every night, _but_ like we said the door stays open. I know you will have to change clothes, so if you do, you can change together, so the door only closes for that and for as long as it takes to change, are we clear?"

"Yeah," we say together.

"Thanks dad, you really are great. I didn't know how to ask about spending nights more often with him, I really do sleep better when we are together, thank you."

"You're both welcome. Now any other questions?"

"No, not right now," I say looking at Edward shaking his head no.

"Well then, you two go to bed and I will see you in the morning, good night."

"Night," we say then turn to head to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a little scary, not sure if Carlisle wanted to know what they do so intimately. Now, see how Sunday goes for them in the next chapters. Clicky, clicky and speak your peace.<strong>


	14. Unsure

**A/N: Mrs. Myers is the bomb, she owns it!**

**I am grateful for all the reviews. I try to reply to all of them though some may slip by, so if they do just know that I appreciate all of them.**

**Readers enjoyed Carlisle last chapter (i.e. Great Dad), there will be character surprises throughout this story so keep an eye out on how they each act. Now, no more hints for a while.**

**Hmmm, what do we have this chapter…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 14 <strong>_**Unsure**_

**EPOV**

That went better than I thought it would, he really just wanted the basics like he said. As long as we are honest they don't have any issues with us being together in any way or time. I am so relieved and happy they will let us sleep together all the time, I have always slept better next to him even if we weren't touching.

We walk up the stairs to my room, I open the door and we set our stuff on my dresser. I pull the covers back crawling in to make room for him to lie down. After we get in and cover up, I snuggle into his side resting my head over his heart; it is beating for me as mine is for him. I am starting to get used to listening to it, it is becoming my favorite tune.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asks running his hand in my hair.

"Like what?"

"How did you like tonight, in my room? I rather enjoyed it. Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"I loved tonight, what you want to ask?" I say entwining our fingers.

"I was wondering about the way you wanted me to um…you know, like take over when you sucked me."

"Oh, didn't you like it?" I ask turning my head to rest my chin on chest to look at him.

"No, I mean yes, yes I liked it. I was wondering what made you want me to do that."

"Well, when you pulled my hair the first time trying to get your cock just a little farther down even though I was all the way down on you, it just felt good; you taking over and pulling my hair and lifting up thrusting into my mouth. I felt like you were in charge; like I was giving myself to you. I'm not sure if that is coming out right," I say laying my head back down.

"Hey, look at me," he says pulling my chin to get me to look up. "Are you saying you felt controlled or better yet, dominated by me?"

"Yes," I whisper closing my eyes. "Do you think it's that wrong to feel that way?"

"No because I felt the same way when you were pulling my hair doing the same thing. I think we both like the other to have a little power. I have seen some stuff and read some things on the internet about domination and submission. I don't think it is much different than what we felt like doing."

"What have you found out? I liked taking over though I also liked when you did," I say trying not to smile.

"There are people who either like to be dominated by another or to dominate someone. The sub, submissive, is the one being dominated and the Dom dominates over the submissive. There are different kinds of situations, some just sex, some use different items without sex or both," he says putting his arm behind his head to prop up some to look at me. "Some even switch places, being both Dom and sub."

"What do you think about it?" I ask tracing patterns on his chest.

"I think we might be switches, we both like the control, for now. I don't know if, I mean when, we have sex how that will go, if we will want to both dominate and submit."

"Have you thought about it, I mean is that something you want to try?"

"I am open to ideas, not too sure about the pain that can be caused, but if it's something we try together we will know if it's what we want. I won't push you either way, we make all decisions together. We said we would be honest and open to each other so that means in everything," he says rubbing is fingers on my jaw.

"Ok, well you know more than I do, so we learn together, right?" I ask moving up to kiss him.

Just before I kiss him he says, "We do everything together, always. I love you, babe."

We kiss twisting our tongues together and he puts his hands in my hair pulling me closer. I lay on top of him putting my leg between his, our cocks on each other's hip. I didn't want to get worked up though we can't help it; I'm getting addicted to him, all of him.

He slows down our kissing running his hands down my back. He pulls away saying, "I think we need to slow down and sleep, it will be hard enough going to sleep hard and we don't need to make it worse." He chuckles at my pouting.

"Ok, we'll sleep then talk more tomorrow," I kiss him one more time. I lie down like I was, with my leg over his and wrap my arm around him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, babe," he says then kisses the top of my head.

Waking up the next morning, I realize I am facing away from him, but he's spooning me. I snuggle back closer to him and feel his hard cock against my ass. I bite my lip trying to keep from moaning out although it comes out lightly anyway. I like the feeling of him against me like that. I don't know how, when we have sex, if that thing will fit inside me, but I want to know. If it feels as good as it did in my throat then I was in for a world of fun.

He pulls me to him causing my ass to rub against him more. He groans out when it happens then says, "You feel what you do to me?"

"Boy, do I, that is not something that can be missed," I say rolling over to face him.

He pushes on my shoulder pushing me down laying on me to kiss. I nip at his lip and he pushes harder against me.

"If you don't stop we will get in trouble because they will see me doing something to you they don't want to see. I will have to shower to take care of this so I can be around you, just like always," he says moving back to lie on his side facing me.

I turn to him and kiss him lightly. "I know what you mean, so who showers first?"

"It doesn't matter to me; if I go then you will take care of yourself in here at the same time right? I kind of like the idea of you and me doing that at the same time even if we can't do it together," he says as he puts his hand on the back of my neck leaning in to kiss me.

**JPOV**

"Ok, you go shower and I will stay here, not much else we can do to elevate this problem," he says palming my cock.

"Don't tease. Ok, ok, I'm going. Do you have any clothes I can wear?" I ask climbing out of bed trying to adjust my cock so it isn't as noticeable even though not much can be hidden with only sleep pants on.

"Yeah, you left a change of clothes here last time you stayed," he says getting off the bed and trying to adjust himself. We look at each other and laugh. He goes to his dresser giving me a pair of his boxer briefs then to the closet for the jeans and shirt I had left here.

"What, I don't get my own underwear?" I ask raising his up in point.

"Nope, I get to wear them. We can change if you don't want to wear mine," he says as he goes to hand me mine and take his looking slightly hurt.

I snatch his back before he can grab them, he looks up at me I smile big saying, "I want these, if I can't feel you in person then I want to wear something of yours."

He smiles then grabs a t-shirt of his out of the dresser to hand to me saying, "Can we trade shirts too?"

When I don't respond he starts to drop his hand and turn around, he thought I didn't want to. I step up behind him before he can get away and wrap my arms around him. "Babe, I want to wear your clothes including your shirt, I was just teasing not answering. Remember we both are new at this and I know our feelings can get hurt easily, but I am not letting you go, ever. We just need to open up and be honest, so I was wondering if we could swap pants to. I know we have borrowed clothes before, but today I want us each to wear the others, like showing off or something," I say burying my nose in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispers holding my hands tight. I shake my head no against him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I should apologize because I know you thought I did not want your shirt. I want that and more; I want all of you, everything, always. I love you," I say kissing his neck.

"How do you know what to say at the right time? I love you too, forever. So is this shirt ok or do you have a certain one in mind?" he asks leaning his head back on my shoulder.

"I like your Aerosmith t-shirt, the one you got at the concert."

"Alright then I get to go get your Pearl Jam one," he whimpers as I slide my hand under the edge of his shirt to rub his abs.

"Ok, let's get ready and we'll go to my house and let you get it," I say as I push my cock up against his ass feeling it rub between his cheeks right in his crack. His breath hitches and he pushes back.

"We need to stop; we can't do anything right now."

"Fine, go, leave me like this," he huffs.

"Hey, I have to go in the hall and risk running into Carlisle or Esme like this," I groan pulling his hand back to feel my cock all hard and very noticeable.

"Sorry, I can go shower if you want, that way you can stay in here," he says pulling away to turn and look at me.

"No, I'll be ok, just get me your t-shirt and I will carry everything in front of me," I say laying my shirt and jeans on the bed.

"Here, now go so we can get this finished and out of the house."

I take his shirt and look in his closet for the jeans I want; grabbing those I walk up and kiss his lips then leave the room.

I walk across the hall to the bathroom luckily no one was in the hall way. I lock the door then step over to turn the shower on. I was getting undressed when I realize I don't have my toothbrush with me, I wonder if he would mind if I used his, I'll have to ask him. I step into the shower and under the water it's hot and feels good. I am still hard; my cock doesn't seem to want to go down. I grab his body wash and pour some in my hand and start to stroke. The feeling is good, but not like my boy doing it for me or sucking me, with that thought my cock twitches.

Thinking of how he sucked on my balls I have to reach down with my other hand and tug them a little. I keep stroking, twisting at the top and rubbing the head every stroke. I want him in here with me so bad; I can picture him on his knees looking up at me letting me fuck his throat again. I start pumping my hips with my strokes getting close. Imagining him kneeling, submitting to me, letting me use him however I want has me ready to cum; I pull hard on my sack and moan loud. He doesn't even know what he does to me even when he isn't here. I think of how it felt when he actually swallowed with my cock down his throat and that is my undoing. I cum hard spraying on the shower wall, I keep tugging on my dick until I'm done. I have to rest against the shower wall leaning my forehead there to catch my breath. I can only imagine when that fantasy will come true.

I start washing up and wash my hair in his shampoo; he used mine last night, so we smell like each other. I turn off the water and step out to dry off. I use his deodorant and being desperate to brush my teeth I use his toothbrush, I'll tell him later. I don't know how he stood to kiss me; well I didn't mind his morning breath it wasn't what was on my mind. It must really be love to not worry about the little things like that. God, I love him and am so beyond ecstatic he loves me back and our friends and family accept us, what more could I want right now.

I dress in his clothes trying to adjust my cock to not be a big noticeable bulge and go back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyable citrus (not quite a lemon). One click to review is all it takes.<strong>


	15. Uncomfortable

**A/N: Still only own this plot.**

**Thanks for reviews and opinions.**

**Things will evolve a little fast from here some may say, but pay attention to what the boys say and you will realize why.**

**On with the show…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 15 <strong>_**Uncomfortable**_

**EPOV**

Feeling him pressed up against me in just sleep pants was wonderful. I could feel his cock right in my crack and about lost it. Jasper wanting to swap clothes wasn't what I thought or expected. He really wants to be as close to me as I do him. I couldn't wait to really have him; sex was going to be interesting that's for sure. Watching him walk out my door all hard was a site to see, but seeing him naked is best.

I walk over to close and lock my door; I don't want anyone other than Jasper to walk in on me with what I am going to do. I lean up against my door looking down at my cock tenting my pants, then to the bed where we slept last night. I walk over to my bed stripping as I go; I get the bottle of lube out of my nightstand and lie down.

I brush my fingers over my cock thinking of how it felt to have him suck me, how it felt for him to fuck my throat. I moan and pop the top on the lube pouring it over the tip of my cock to mix with the pre-cum that is starting to leak. I put the lube bottle done on the nightstand while I rub my cock, it feels good all slick. I close my eyes and picture how I let him fuck my mouth and want to do the same to him. His throat was tight and hot on my cock; my hand can't grip tight like that, but it's close. I stroke hard and fast just thrusting my hips up to fuck my hand picturing Jasper between my legs getting his throat fucked like I did. I am past controlling my release and cum hard shooting up my chest. Looking down to see white ribbons coat my chest and I squeeze out all I can. I run my finger on my chest bringing it to my mouth sucking my finger clean of cum. I clean up some of it with my fingers licking it off them. I just lie there panting enjoying the taste. I just keep stroking my sensitive cock until I can't stand it anymore.

I just lay there not wanting to get up; I hear the bathroom door open. I haven't cleaned up enough or got dressed yet and Jasper is knocking on my door. I walk over naked with cum residue on my chest and abs opening the door standing behind it. He walks in and I close the door, I don't lock it; I'm thinking Esme or Carlisle could come and check on us. I go to move when he turns around looking at me.

"You're not dressed, are you covered in cum?" he asks walking up to me.

"No, yes, I mean no, I was, but I didn't get it cleaned off yet. Are you disgusted?" I ask dropping my eyes from his.

"No, I'm not disgusted. We just did the same thing, but I do have to say I like you like this," he says pointing to my chest. "I want to lick you so bad."

"Then do it," I dare him or command him; not sure which one really.

He leans down and licks me from my lower abs all the way up my neck. "I like it, a lot." He licks me again lapping as he does.

"You have to stop, I need to get dressed. We can't get caught like this," I say pushing him back.

He grabs my hands and holding them over my head against the door putting his weight against me. "I will let you get dressed, but I want a kiss first."

He starts kissing me and tastes the hint of cum that was in my mouth, and then dives deeper to try and get more. I love the feeling of him having control over me like this, I moan and whimper into his mouth. He slows down kissing me and pulls back to look at me.

"You like me dominating you don't you? You like me holding you like this, where you can't move."

"Yes, God, yes," I groan out.

"I think we are definitely going to have to look into this shit, don't you?"

"Please."

He kisses my neck and pulls completely away letting me go. "Get dressed we need to go to the library or bookstore," he orders.

I look at him raising a brow, the library, what was he up to?

"Why the library or bookstore?" I ask walking over to my night stand to get a wipe I had in it. I clean up and pull on his clothes.

"Because we have some things to learn about and figure out if it's something we want to do. Do you always leave the lube out to be seen?" he asks pointing to the bottle.

I blush and grab it to put it away. "I wasn't thinking about lube when I used it, I forgot to put it up."

"And what were you thinking about, hmm? Was it some brunette with big boobs and nice ass?" he asks walking up behind me putting his hands on my hips talking quiet in my ear. "Or was it a blond with a tight ass and big cock?"

"You, it was you. I couldn't think of anything, but you; tall, blond, broad chest, big as hell cock."

"You like me don't you? No, you love me and I love you. I was thinking of you in the shower."

"God, we need to get out of here or we are going to get caught doing something not very appropriate for others to see," I say laying my head back on his shoulder. He circles his arms around my waist holding me.

Someone knocks on my door just as we turn to look at it, it's being opened slowly. Dad sticks his head in looking around; when he sees us he opens the door and steps in.

"Good morning boys. The door was closed because…"

"I was getting dressed."

"How long does that take? I know this door was closed while one of you was in the shower. And I come back up 40 minutes later and it's still closed."

"Um…I was…um…," I turn around and put my head on Jazz's chest. "I can't say it," I whisper to Jasper.

"You want me to tell him?" he whispers back bending his head down to put his mouth to my ear. I just nod.

**JPOV**

I look up at Carlisle, holding on to Edward. Carlisle is raising an eyebrow at us. I have to tell him, I hope he can read between the lines.

"When I went to shower, he stayed in here. We both were excited this morning and had to take care of a few things. When I finished in the bathroom and came out dressed, he was cleaning up and hadn't got dressed yet. We closed the door, but didn't lock it. He got dressed and we've been talking, I forgot to open the door after he was dressed. I'm sorry."

Carlisle looks at us then; noticing the lube still in Edward's hand that was pushed against my side his eyes widen as he says, "Oh, OH! Ok I got it, but you are going to have to remember to keep this door open. It doesn't have to be fully open just enough that it isn't closed completely."

"We will; we just got to talking. We are sorry, it won't happen again."

Edward let me go and moves behind me to put the lube in the draw. He doesn't look up at his dad as he turns around. He says, "I let him in when he knocked, it was after, you know, and got dressed. I didn't mean to disappoint you, I'm really sorry."

"Edward, I'm not disappointed, I know some things may slip up; that things happen. I'm glad you were honest, even if it was about something embarrassing. I trust you boys, just make sure that both of you are dressed because Esme and Sue may not wait to open the door."

"Ok. Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward says looking at me. I nod and go to step away, but he stops me sliding his hand into mine. "You can stay Jasper."

He moves to sit on the bed and pulling me down next to him. Carlisle sits on the couch.

"Um, I was, um…I was wondering if you could give us some information." I have no idea what he wants to ask.

"Are you speaking about sex?" Carlisle asks looking back and forth between us. I shrug and Edward nods looking at our hands clasped together in his lap. Carlisle gets up and closes the door and sits back down.

"I think we need it closed for a little privacy, don't you? Now what do you want to know?"

"We haven't done much, but if, or when we decide to…uh…to do it, what should we know or do?" he asks quietly still not looking up. I grip his hand putting my head down not wanting to see Carlisle either.

"Well, hmm, first do you know who will top or bottom?" We both look up at each other with furrowed brows; we shrug at the same time looking over at him.

"We aren't sure what you are asking," I say looking at Carlisle.

"Oh, well I was asking who was going to, uh…enter whom." We both raise a brow at that. "I never thought I would have to do this with either of you. Ok, a top is one who enters and a bottom is one who gets entered, with me now?" We nod. "So, any thoughts or just want general information?"

I look at Edward and lean in whispering in his ear, "Do you have a preference with top or bottom?"

He leans in saying, "I thought we were going to try both. Do you prefer one way or the other?"

"No, I want to do both too."

"We want to do both, not just one or the other," Edward tells him.

"Ok, that has happened in relationships. So, I will give general information for now, if you have specific questions let me know." We nod at him. "A bottom has to be prepared before a top can penetrate; they have to be lubed and stretched. Stretching is done by fingers to get the anus to relax and accept the intrusion. It may be painful at first, but the pain will ease up and turn to pleasure. A penis entering the anus even though stretched will hurt at first also; penetration needs to be down slow and easy so as to not hurt the bottom or um, partner. Condoms are worn to keep both participants safe from bacterial infections and STD's, but couples that plan to stay together and are open about their history prefer to go without, it's called barebacking. I recommend condoms though I can't control someone else's sex life. Do you want to know anything else or need anything I have said explained in more detail?"

"No, I think we got that part. Is there anything that we need to know, like are there only certain positions?" I ask.

"No, but it's hard to explain positions, let's see, missionary the person on the bottom will have to hold their legs up to make enough access, but there is always the bottom lying on their stomach and the top lying directly on them. Or doggy style," he coughs out. "You will experiment, I'm sure, on positions, but nothing is really limited I don't guess. Do not use oil based lubes with condoms. What you have is good. There is only one other thing I can think of at the moment, it's called rimming. Ever hear of it?"

We both say, "No."

This time Carlisle looks anywhere, but at us; he looks red in the face and doesn't seem to want to look at us. "Alright, rimming is…is…," he rubs his forehead. "It's the popular term for analingus; it is when you lick or kiss your partner's anal opening for erotic stimulation. Not everyone likes it to be done or likes doing it. Is there anything else?"

"No. Thanks for talking with us dad," Edward says.

"You're welcome, I know this stuff can be embarrassing, but remember I will not mind answering if I can. Now let's go find Esme, um mom, and see what's for breakfast," Carlisle says standing and walking to the door.

"Can we have a minute?" he asks.

"Sure, I will let you close the door for a few minutes no more than ten minutes though," he says closing the door on his way out.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," he says looking down.

"I'm not embarrassed; we needed to know some things. Don't be embarrassed you asked him; that just shows him we want to be honest and prepared the right way for when we do get there."

"That was a lot to take in, we will definitely need to talk about it some more between us. I think dad was just as embarrassed," he says looking up at me.

"Oh, he was, trust me. He seemed proud that we went to him though. I look at him like a dad because he has been there for me for years, so I think it might have been a little more embarrassing to him; like having to talk to two sons or something."

"Yeah, he looks at you like a son too. I love you," he says leaning in to kiss me.

Just before our lips meet I say, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so a little embarrassing situation for everyone. The link below is one way to let me in on any thoughts one might have to the future of this story.<strong>


	16. Now

**A/N: All credit goes to SM for writing her stories and giving us ideas to write about and borrowing her characters in canon and non-canon scenarios.**

**Thanks for R&R. **

**The sex talk is embarrassing for anyone, but the boys and Carlisle seemed to be able to handle it. Carlisle going into doctor mode to be able to get through it was kind of funny even though he got embarrassed a little more than the boys did; got to love a father figure like that.**

**What are the boys up to now…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 16 <strong>_**Now**_

**EPOV**

Talking with dad wasn't as bad as I figured. He didn't seem to mind giving us information. I was embarrassed I didn't get to let Jazz know what I was going to ask. I figured since dad was here and already knew of this morning's activities might as well ask. That was a lot to take in at one time, but at least we know some things and can learn from there.

Jasper waits on me in my room as I go to the bathroom. I return to my room and he takes my hand walking me hand in hand down to the kitchen. Mom is there plating up pancakes with sausage for us.

"Thanks mom," I say grabbing our plates. He gets us each a glass of milk following me to the table. I look at up at Esme, mom, and she is smiling at me like I did something special.

We sit down with dad and start eating, when mom comes and sits I ask, "Can I ask you both something?"

Dad looks at me and nods.

"Does it both you I call you mom and dad?"

"No, sweetheart it doesn't, are you feeling uncomfortable saying it?" Mom asks looking at me with a small smile.

"No, I just wanted to let you know I have been thinking about this for a while. I know you're not my parents though you feel like it. I have been with you for over ten years and I love you both, you didn't have to take me in even though you did. I wouldn't have Jasper if you hadn't, however it's more than that; I don't know where I would have ended up without you. You don't think I am disrespecting my parents by calling you that? I love them, it's just hard at times since they aren't here; I want to call you that, but I have been worrying if I did that it would be disrespectful," I say looking down at my food.

"Son, there is nothing you are doing wrong, if you want to call us that it's fine. You are not disrespecting anyone; I am sure they wanted you to be happy and loved. We love you as if you were our own and always will. Your parents asked us to take care of you if anything happened to them; they wanted us to feel as if you were our family. Just because we hadn't met until that day doesn't mean we didn't care for you before then. They sent us pictures of you and we felt like you were family before we met. I'm sorry that we didn't get to come and see you with them before the accident, but things couldn't be helped and history can't be changed," Dad says looking over at me and mom.

"Edward, like we said yesterday, we feel that what happened to your parents and Jasper's parents was something destined. You were meant to be where you ended up and by that something tragic had to occur. I miss Elizabeth and Edward dearly, but I am grateful they felt comfortable to ask us to bring you to our home if something did happen. This was a discussion they had with us when she was pregnant with you, not something planned after you were older. They knew we couldn't have any children and that was their way of giving me and you both a family if they passed. I love you like you are mine and always will. We just want you happy, always," Mom says with tears running down her face.

I get up and go to her, hugging her tight whispering, "I love you too, mom, always."

I go to dad doing the same thing. They really do love me and they knew my parents better than I did. They all just want me to have a family and be happy. I am and always will be, now that Jasper and I finally opened up to each other.

We finish breakfast and help clean up. Jazz and I walk to the living room to sit on the couch. Dad comes in telling us he is heading to work and Mom walks by saying she is going out to work on her flower beds.

I lean into Jasper's side with his arm around me. He talks quietly, "How are you feeling? I know that was very emotional for you, just remember I will always be here for you if you need anything."

"I know; I'm fine really. I just didn't want to disappoint my real parents by calling them that. I really do feel like they are my parents, my second parents."

"They are; I can see how they love you. Don't feel like you have done anything wrong because you haven't."

"I know, thank you. Well, what do you want to do today?" I ask turning to rest my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder.

"Well, we could go to the library or bookstore. You know to get some books on information. He told us some, but I think we need to look up a few things."

"Really, what do you want to learn?" I ask running my hand up his chest to his neck sliding my fingers into the hair at the nape. I pull a little to bring his mouth toward mine.

"We can find out about sex, d/s and what goes along with it all," he says just before kissing me. I groan at the thought of him dominating me.

"What are you groaning about?" he asks moving his lips down kissing my neck.

"Being dominated," I whisper.

"Oh, fuck," he moans out. "Let's go. Get up, now," he growls out and I moan. I get up and notice him adjust his cock; he looks at me and smiles. "Car, _now_."

I swallow hard hearing him; _fuck_, it's going to be a long ride.

He stands up grabbing my hand pulling me out the door. Mom is working in her flowers out front and I holler, "Be back later, mom." She just waves us on not looking at us.

We get to my car and Jasper opens the driver's door for me, "Get in we have some places to go." I climb in and he shuts my door running around to get in.

"Where are we going first?" I ask while starting the car.

"Port Angeles, to the bookstore," he says having to adjust himself again after sitting down. He looks over at me watching him.

"_Now,_" he growls out hard.

"Fuck, Jazz. I can't drive with a hard-on."

He just raises a brow at me and I put the car in reverse backing out of his drive to go to the bookstore.

**JPOV**

Just hearing him say that made me rock hard. I had to get him out of the house or risk getting caught with my dick in his mouth. When he said 'being dominated' I just about drug him upstairs. He could see I was hard, but there was nothing that could be done about it. I pulled him to the car because we needed to do something; anything.

He _finally_ starts driving; _he can't drive while hard my ass_. At least he doesn't have a stick shift; now driving that while hard isn't only difficult it hurts like hell.

"You know saying shit like that isn't nice. I may have to punish you for that; and driving with a hard-on isn't your punishment either."

His breath hitches and he glances over at me. "What are you going to do?" he asks quietly, swallowing hard.

"I haven't decided yet; maybe let you sit hard all day. Keeping you aroused without letting you cum."

"No, please no," he whispers.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"Well, when we get some books then maybe we will come up with something. You know, my dick is hurting sitting here just thinking about what you said and seeing how hard you are."

"What can I do, I'm driving?"

"Well, the windows are dark; I could jack off while on the way."

"Oh, God," he moans out.

"Will that be punishment enough, that I will get off and you won't?" I ask rubbing my dick through my jeans.

"Yes, that's definitely punishment. Are you seriously going to do that?" he asks rubbing his own dick.

"I am more noticeable than you when I'm hard, especially in your jeans. It wouldn't take long. I won't if you don't want me to," I don't want to push him or scare him.

"Pull your dick out and stroke it Jasper," he says in a hard tone. The tone I used with him a few minutes ago.

"Oh, fuck. Yes, Sir," I say undoing my jeans pulling them and my boxers down just enough to get my dick and balls out. I see why he reacted like he did, that tone is sexy as hell and you can't help, but do as told.

"I am going to stop for a minute and get a towel out of the trunk, ok?" he asks looking over at me.

"Yeah," I say pulling my boxer briefs back over my cock.

He pulls off on the side of the road and jumps out running to the trunk grabbing the towel. He climbs back in and sets it on the console between us. He puts the car in gear and starts driving again.

I pull my jeans and briefs down my thighs so I am totally exposed. I lick my hand and start rubbing my cock and tugging my balls. He reaches over and grabs my cock at the base and strokes up hard. He does it a few times then lets me go. I groan at the loss of his touch.

"What do you want Jasper?"

"You, your hand," I say starting to stroke faster. I am tugging my balls with my other hand and it feels good.

"I can't help you. Stroke your cock faster, tug your balls hard, squeeze them," Ed says in a hard tone again.

"God, oh God, oooohhh…fuuuuucccckkkk."

"Harder, I want you to come hard and coat your chest," he says reaching over to tug my shirt up. I let go of myself and pull my shirt off throwing it in the back. I lean the seat back, stroking my dick so fast and hard, the head was purple and pre-cum was leaking like a stream.

"Cum Jazz, cum now," he says as he rubs my chest.

Hearing him say that has me shooting all over my chest and hand. I stroke until I am soft and sensitive.

He pulls over again, this time he leans over kissing me. "I want to lick your cum off you."

"Please, please babe, please," I can't think I just want him to do what he wants.

He gently runs his hand over my cock down to my balls and holds them. He licks my chest some and when he finishes he wipes me off with the towel. I am coming back down from my high and help him clean me up and fix my clothes.

He goes to lean back into his seat, but I stop him pulling his hair to bring him closer to me. I kiss him, licking cum off his chin and lips. He allows me entry in his mouth and I can taste the faint hint of cum. I love kissing him and it's good when one of us has had cum in their mouth. I don't let us get carried away though.

He smiles at me sitting back in his seat saying, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Now I see why you acted like you did when I had a hard tone with you. I like you demanding; it's sexy as hell."

"Well, we will have to work that out later, I have to get us to the store," he says shifting into drive.

"I could have waited to get to the store and went to the bathroom, but I liked this better, with you."

"Me too. Do you have anything specific to look for at the store?" he asks taking my hand in his to hold.

"Not really, I mean I looked online, seeing pictures and reading some things, but I'm not sure what the store will have."

We ride in silence for a little while just listening to the radio. We hold hands since it was hard to get close with the console between us. He isn't as hard as before and seems to be ok driving; I may have to drive back just to let him get off.

"Do you want to eat before we go to the bookstore or after? It doesn't matter to me," I say looking at his profile.

"We can eat before, I'm getting a little hungry," he says.

"What do you think about running through Burger King for something small?" I ask.

"That sounds good; I could go for a burger and tea," he says going past the bookstore to eat.

"We can do the drive thru, I know you don't like to eat in the car, but I just want to be alone, is that ok?" I ask watching him.

"I was going to do that anyway, I don't want people around either."

I watch him closely; he has something on his mind I can tell. It doesn't seem like something bad, but it is something he doesn't want to talk about in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder what is on Edward's mind, Jasper seems to think it isn't anything to really be concerned with, but since Edward hasn't said anything what is really going through his head? Any ideas just click and offer. Thanks for reviewing.<strong>


	17. Is it a problem?

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything from it, I just play with the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, love them all.**

**Let's see what is on Edward's mind…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 17 <strong>_**Is it a problem?**_

**EPOV**

Watching him cum about did me in. I had to have that cum, it was mine. When I licked his chest I was in heaven. Kissing him after one of us gets off with cum still in our mouths was beyond erotic. I loved his taste, all of him. When we got back on the road I got to wondering if he thought we were moving too fast, I didn't, but we promised not to push each other.

I go through the drive thru to get lunch as I go to get my wallet he stops me saying, "Lunch is on me, you got dinner the other night."

I smile and let him pay. He wants to take care of me, like I do him. I need to talk to him about a few things and hope he understands what I am going to say.

I drive us back to the bookstore parking by the tree line to give us a little privacy; even if the windows are tinted I don't want to be disturbed.

We start eating and he says, "Say what you need to, I know you have something on your mind; I can see it. What's up?"

"I just want to talk." He raises a brow in question to that. "I need to know if I am pushing you; just because I talked to dad doesn't mean we have to start having sex if you aren't ready. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"You aren't pushing me, but I think we do need to prepare for when do have sex. I'm glad you asked Carlisle, I'm only going to the store to get information so we can read and prepare together. I don't think either of us is really ready, but I'd rather be ready than not, don't you?"

"Yes. I didn't know if you felt pressured to do what you did on the way here," I say dropping my eyes from his.

"I wasn't; I wanted to do that. You dominating me or telling me what to do was hot. I did learn on the internet that d/s is emotional as well as physical, for both people. I think we are just learning that. I liked it when you used that tone with me, just like you did when I did to you, right?" I nod looking over at him. "A normal d/s situation involves only one dominate and one or more submissive, but I think we can work out the switching part. I don't know much, however what we have done so far is exciting and I don't feel pressured, do you?"

"No. So we are going to go in here and get information on d/s and sex? That can be a little embarrassing," I say starting to blush.

"It would be for anyone; at least we don't know the people around here. I don't care what they think or say."

"I don't either. Um…, there is something else I wanted to talk about," I say just about whispering.

"What is it?" he asks pulling my chin to get me to look at him.

"I, uh, I need to talk to you about me, or um, some things you haven't been told about."

"Ok. Is it bad?" he asks looking concerned.

"No, just important, kind of. When my parents died I inherited some money."

"I did too, when mine passed. What's bothering you?" he asks rubbing my cheek.

"Jazz, I not only got an insurance settlement, I got more."

"Oookay. Do you think I am only with you for that?" he asks dropping his hand to his lap.

"No, no, no. I know you love me, I just don't want to hide this from you, if we are together than I don't want secrets."

"Ok. So what, I don't care about money, you know that," he said squeezing my hand.

"There was a trust fund set up for me when I was born; when my grandparents died I inherited some money that was put in an account like my trust fund. My trust fund had 500 thousand dollars in it when my parents died. I get some of the interest off that every month. The inheritance was for 25 million dollars, but since my parents died I got theirs as well; total it was over 200 million. The life insurance was near 5 million combined for both of them."

His eyebrows shoot up at that. "How much is it all now?"

"My trust fund is just over 900 thousand and the inheritance is around 400 million. I get near 1500 a month from interest on my trust fund. The heritance interest gets added back into it. I know you don't have that kind of money and I don't want you to feel like I am better than you, it was just set up before I was born," I say looking at him biting my lip.

I hope he doesn't want to leave me because of something I can't control.

"So, you're rich, really rich. Huh, do you want to be with someone else that has money like that?" he asks looking down, hurt.

"NO! I want you, I always have. I just wanted to let you know. Carlisle and Esme have their own money and I have tried to get them to take some from me the last few years for taking care of me. They won't though; they say it isn't about money. I want us to be open and honest; I want you to know why I have money all the time. Please don't break up with me," I start crying.

"Hey, I am not going to break up with you. Thank you for telling me; you didn't have to. I only got what was left from my parents insurance and what was from the farm after it was sold; it isn't much, close to 300 thousand which I only get some of the interest on that each month. I know we aren't looking for money from each other. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen."

"I love you, Jasper Kyle Whitlock," I say as I lean over to kiss him, slowly showing him how much I love him.

Pulling back slightly I ask, "You don't have a problem with my money?"

"No, but if you want to pay more often then I'm ok with it," he laughs causing me to laugh too.

"Oh, so you are with me for only my money," I say laughing kissing his neck.

He punches my shoulder hard saying, "Jerk. You can be an ass you know that."

"I know; it wasn't funny. I just want you to know about me, all of me. I want to be able to spend money on you, if it's ok."

"Yeah, it's ok, I may even ask you to buy me something every once in a while too," he says pulling me to him with his hand on the back of my neck.

**JPOV **

Boy was he loaded or going to be. I never imagined him having that much. We talked over the years about having money put up for us when we were older, but I had no idea it was that much. Then again his parents were attorneys and his family had been from some kind of old money. I don't feel less than him although I wish I did have more money; but that's the difference between having a ranch and being a big city attorney.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask resting my forehead to his.

"Sure, anything you know that."

"Do you spend what you get each month or does it set in the bank? I spend most of mine helping my aunt if she needs it or fixing my truck when it usually breaks down."

"I spend some, but it mostly sits in the bank. That's how I bought my car, I paid cash for it and you helped me fix it up, remember."

"Yeah, I just thought Carlisle and Esme paid for it and to fix it up."

"Nope, I don't take their money, I do buy dinner some when we go out or buy some groceries once in a while. They don't want my money; they say they have their own. This isn't for me to tell, but I figure I can let you in on their situation a little. Carlisle is from a family like mine, old money as they say; Esme didn't have anything when they got together. You know her past with her ex-husband, but her family insisted she marry him, he had money and they didn't. They thought with her marrying him they would get some, which they didn't and Esme never got in touch with them when she and Carlisle left Chicago. She says she doesn't owe them anything after what they made her do. Now, Carlisle has money he got from a trust fund and such, so they may have more than me or maybe not; he only works because he loves it not because he has to."

"So, you must have a lot in the bank then," I ask.

"I do, I will get my trust fund when I turn twenty-one and the inheritance is accessible at twenty-five. The investors Carlisle uses handles my accounts, Carlisle helps me with it now, he handled it up until a few years ago. I have wanted to ask you something and wasn't sure if you would appreciate my offer or get pissed at me," he says rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

"What do you want to ask?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"Can I buy you a new vehicle or something newer than you have? I worry about you driving your truck and it breaking down so often. I am asking, but you don't have to accept, it won't hurt my feelings."

"You want to buy me a vehicle? What will your parents think?" I ask looking back and forth between his eyes.

"I have talked to them about wanting to buy you something, they said it was my money and I was old enough to do what I wanted with it. They trust me. I just didn't know how you would react," he says kissing the side of my mouth.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?" he asks confused.

"You can buy me a truck, nothing brand new though."

"What if I wanted to buy you a new one? I wouldn't be hurting for money even if I did buy a new truck. Have you thought about getting a vehicle?"

"I have thought about it, but not having the money to get one I never really considered it. I want to trade mine in or sell it and give you the money, I just can't accept it for free," I tell him.

"Trade in I accept, but if they don't offer enough for it then you sell it and keep the money. We will be going to college in a year and you'll need it."

"No, I…."

"Yes, you will. If we are going to be together then we share. I am not saying I will always pay; I don't want you to feel like I am better than you because I'm not. I just want to be able to help my boyfriend who will one day maybe be my husband; I hope," his words trail off real quiet towards the end.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I just feel like we have lost a year already because we were scared to talk. I don't want to waste time. If you feel the same then maybe we can get married eventually," he whispers as he glances up at me and to our hands not really keeping his eyes in one place.

"I feel we cheated each other out of time too, I mean where would we be now if we opened up sooner. So, yes, if you're asking, yes." He raises a brow at me. "I want forever with you; if you want to get married someday I want to marry you. Yes, you can buy me a vehicle, but we decide on it together," I say pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't mean for that to be a proposal, when I do it will be the right way. I do want to marry you too. I love you. We will make all decisions together, always," he says placing a kiss on my neck.

"Are we finished now? Can we go in the store?" I ask pulling away to bag up the trash from lunch.

"Yeah, let's go in," he says starting the car to move closer to the building.

We get out of the car and walk with arms around each other into the store. I walk us to the health section and don't see anything. We walk over to the self-help section and hit the jackpot. He picks up a book on gay sex Kama sutra; I find a book called 'Guide to Gay Sex'. We show each other the books we found and agree to get them. I start looking again not sure if he knows what I'm looking for. I hand him the books we are getting and pick up another one. He looks over my shoulder to see what it is.

"You want to get that one also?" he asks whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, I figured since we were here might as well get it. That way we can have all the information together. It says in here that toys are used," I whisper looking at the book about domination and submission.

"Toys? What are you talking about?" he whispers trying to see what I was talking about.

"Dildo's, butt plugs, anal beads, the list goes on," I whisper turning my head to look at him.

"Ok, what else does it say?" he asks looking down at the book.

"It takes about floggers, riding crops, furniture, again the list goes on," I say flipping the page and we see a picture of the toys I mentioned. We keep talking low so hopefully no one can hear us.

"We can't get anything right now, we aren't old enough. But we can use the book to see what there is and how it's used, to decide if we want to try anything," I say looking at him. He turns his head and kisses me on the lips lightly.

"These are going to cost about a hundred dollars. We can get this one later," I say as I go to set the book down.

"No, we get it now. We are not going to argue over money. You said you would marry me some day so get used to the money now," he insists going to grab the book.

I look at him while holding the book, I don't put it on the shelf or let him have it; I just drop my arm down holding it. He was serious, _really serious_.

"You really are serious aren't you?" I ask searching his eyes.

He bites his lip, looking in my eyes and doesn't seem sure about what I am asking.

"You really do want to be with me forever. You weren't just saying that about being married."

"No, I wasn't just saying it, I do want forever with you. I want to get married when we are ready, if you will marry me that is," he whispers dropping his head down.

* * *

><p><strong>What is going through Jasper's mind now? Push the button below and let everyone hear (see?) your voice on it. <strong>

**Keep in mind it will be a little unconventional regarding D/S, other than that I am not saying another word. Hehehe!**

**Until next chapter…**


	18. OMG!

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**What happens now…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 18 <strong>_**OMG!**_

**JPOV**

OH! MY! GOD! He does really want to marry me.

He is being honest; he really does love me. I had thought about how we could get married someday, but that had been a fantasy or so I thought up until now. He has thought about this just like I have. I want this. I have to ask. We just stand there and he won't look at me.

"Marry me," I say looking at him.

"Wh-what?" he asks looking up at me.

"I said, _marry me_."

His brow furrows and he doesn't seem to understand what I'm asking.

"Will you marry me?" I ask dropping the book as I put arms around his neck with my hands in his hair.

"Are you really asking me?" he asks looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I'm really asking. Will you marry me?" I ask again reaching down taking his left hand in my right.

He searches my eyes for a moment and apparently he sees what he is looking for. He entwines our fingers pulling our hands to his chest, over his heart. He answers, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am you said that," I say leaning in kissing him.

He drops the books he's holding and wraps his arm around my waist holding me as close as possible. He licks my top lip and I moan allowing him to flick his tongue against mine. I let go of his hand and wrap both of mine around his neck, I don't want to let him go.

We get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We break apart panting and he drops his head to my shoulder pushing his face into my neck as I look at the female store employee who interrupted us. She smiles and says, "I don't mind, but the owner doesn't like PDA's very much. I figured I would let you know before he sees you, it's not gays or anything; he throws out everyone."

I nod at her and she turns and leaves. I pull back a little to get him to look at me.

"Now what do we do?" he asks.

"We need to get out of here and I think we need to discuss this new development," I say as I bend down to get the books we dropped.

"Ok."

We walk to the front and the same girl rings up the books. She just smiles and doesn't say anything; she just bags the books.

"That will be $102.86 please. Congratulations by the way," she says looking back and forth at us.

He pulls his bank card out and hands it to her. He raises a brow at her, but doesn't say anything. I'm wondering what she was congratulating us on as well.

"I heard him propose. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I was putting books back on the next isle. That is why I disturbed you. I didn't want the owner to see and I knew it was a special moment for you two," she says as she hands him the slip to sign.

"Thanks," he says smiling with a light blush on his cheeks. I just nod at her.

"Here's your books, have a nice day."

"Thanks," I say grabbing the bag and his hand walking out the door.

We get in the car, but he doesn't start it. He sits there running his hands on the steering wheel. I don't like seeing him worry.

"Do you think people will say we are rushing things?" he asks still not looking at me.

"I don't care." He looks over then and I repeat looking him in the eyes, "_I. Don't. Care._ I don't care what anyone else says other than you. I asked because I was serious and want to make it permanent; it's no one else's business."

"What do we do now?" he asks looking at me expectantly.

"Well, we could get rings if you want. When do you want to get married?" I ask reaching over to take his hand.

"I don't know; what about you? What kind of rings do we get?"

"Well, we can't get married until we're eighteen, unless we have parental or guardian signatures. I would like to as soon as possible, unless you want to wait," I say rubbing the back of his hand.

"I don't want to wait either. Waiting to tell you how I felt seemed like forever; I don't want to waste any more time. Do you want to go look at rings?" he asks running his hand through his hair.

"I know the feeling; I was a nervous wreck for a long time just being around you and not telling you. We can go look and see if there is anything we like. If we decide on something, which one pays?"

"Let's see what there is then talk about it. Just because I am buying you a new truck doesn't mean we can't get rings, it is not one or the other," he says looking at me pointedly.

"I was asking if one of us buys them or do we buy each other's," I say raising my brow at him.

"Oh, well, we will figure it out. Let's go look, ok?"

"Yeah, where do we go? I don't like going to the mall, Alice about burnt me out there," I laugh.

"Carlisle goes to the jewelry shop just up the street; we could go there," he says with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." I let his hand go so he can start the car. Before he pulls out he leans over and kisses me and I pull him closer until he is half in the seat with me. He pulls away long enough to reach over and turn the car off as he slides his seat back more. He turns back to me and moves over the console to straddle my lap and I lay the seat back to give us more room. He kisses me and I pull him down as close as I can get him. We kiss slowly putting all our emotions into each movement we make with our mouths and bodies. We both are hard, but do nothing about it. After a few minutes of kissing he smiles at me as he moves back to his seat. I smile at him and put my hand on his leg once he gets his seat fixed and starts the car.

We drive to the jewelry store and he gets out coming around to me. He takes my hand and pulls me into the store. This place is huge; I just hope we find something we can afford. _That was a stupid thought; he has a shit load of money._

**EPOV**

He really asked. I didn't know what to think. I love him and he loves me. I hated getting interrupted, but she was nice and didn't want any trouble for us. She heard and seemed happy for us. Now just to find out what rings we want. Do we get one or two each; guess we will find out.

This place is amazing; Dad brought me with him when he got mom a necklace last Valentine's day. I hope someone here can help us.

"Hello, welcome to Stevens, what can I help you with today?" asks a man walking up to us, but doesn't seem to notice me holding Jasper's hand.

"We are looking for some rings, wedding rings," I tell him.

"Right this way. Do you have anything in mind?" he asks as he keeps walking to a display case.

"We aren't really sure what to look for," Jazz tells him with us still holding hands.

The man steps behind the display case and looks at us. He must have finally seen our hands because he says, "Oh. Well, have you decided on one ring or two?"

"Two," I tell him then correct that. "We are each going to get one, but not sure if we need four. I mean, do we get each other engagement rings and wedding bands or just wedding bands?"

"You could do either. It depends; do you want to wear two rings on one finger or just one?"

"Can we have just a minute?" I ask turning to look at my boy.

"Yes, just let me know when you are ready or if you need any more help," with that he steps a few cases down and starts arranging the rings there.

"What do you want to do?" I ask looking at Jazz.

"Well, if we get engagement and wedding rings, then the engagement needs to be small. We could just do wedding bands."

"If we do wedding bands we will have to wait to wear them. Do you want to wait that long, however long it will be?" I ask rubbing my thumb over his ring finger.

"Not really, I like the idea of wearing something now and then having something to add later," he says looking at me then bits his lip: a trait he got from me.

"Ok, so both?" He nods with a smile. "Sir, we're ready," I say to get the salesman's attention.

He walks back over to us saying, "What have you decided?"

"We want engagement and wedding bands. What would you recommend?" I ask as we look in the case.

"We have these 2mm bands that you could use for your engagement; they are available in white gold, yellow gold and platinum. We have a 4mm or 5mm band you could use for the wedding band," he says pulling out rings.

"I like the platinum ones. Can they be engraved?" Jazz asks picking up a ring.

"I like that too," I tell him.

"We can engrave if you wish; it will have to be the bigger rings though."

"That's fine," Jazz says taking my hand to put a 2mm ring on which fits.

I do the same to him, but have to try a few to get the correct size; he lays our hands with his over mine slightly with both bands showing. They look good on both of us.

"I like these, do you J?" I ask as we look at the bands we are wearing.

"Yeah, I do," he says then kisses me quickly on the lips.

"We want these, can we wear them out?" I ask looking at the bigger rings.

"That depends, how will you be paying?" the man asks.

I pull out my bank card and lay it on the counter. He looks at it skeptically though doesn't say anything.

Jazz picks up a wedding band that has three diamonds spaced apart in it. He shows it to me and I nod. I don't really see anything I like any better than what he picks; it's simple yet elegant.

"This one, is that the one you like?" I ask him slipping it on his finger to go with the other.

"Yeah, it's not plain, but not flashy either. Do you like it?" he asks placing one on me.

I look at mine then his and think he made a good choice. "Yeah, I do. What do you want to have engraved on them?"

"Fate and destiny either together on both or one word on each."

"I like them together, it was meant to be. Ok, we want these rings and we will wear the smaller ones out. We want these engraved with fate and destiny on both," I say handing the salesman the wedding bands.

"You will have to pay for those in full to wear them out and make a deposit on these," he says grabbing an envelope to put them in.

"I will be paying for all of them in full," I say sliding my card to him.

"I will need some ID please," he asks picking up my card. I give him my license and he steps over to the register. He comes back with a total.

"The total is $6,812.40," he says looking at me.

"That's fine," I look back at him. He turns and walks back to the register to run my card.

"Do you have that much?" Jazz asks whispering to me.

"Yeah, there is about 9 million give or take in my account," I say looking at him.

"Are you serious?" I just nod and look at him. "I didn't realize you had that kind of money in your account."

"It's not all in one account, the bank can only insure up to two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, the investing group has the rest of it and transfers money to the bank; I keep an eye on what is in the bank and the group knows what amount I want to keep so they make sure to keep it at that level. Now you know; no secrets. That is why I said it wouldn't hurt me financially to buy you a truck."

"Then why do you drive the Camaro; if you could buy anything?" he asks tilting his head.

"Because I like the '68 Camaro and it will be a collector's item someday. Now do you have a problem with me buying these and you a truck?" I ask waiting for his answer.

"No, no problem. Just don't get used to it though. I still want to pay for things too."

"You will and we will make decisions together not just one of us," I say pulling him to me.

"Thank you. I don't think we could have chosen any better rings, they were the nicest and I don't mean price."

"You're welcome. I didn't see anything I liked better than those," I tell him then kiss his nose.

"Mr. Masen, um…, the bank would like to speak with you, they are concerned about the amount you are spending," the man says raising his brow holding a phone out for me. I take it looking at him as I talk to the bank.

"Hello."

"_Mr. Masen? Mr. Edward A. Masen?"_

"Yes, it's he."

"_My name is Carol and I work at First Bank and Trust, where you have your account."_

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"_We are concerned about the amount of money being spent on your card; it isn't a normal amount for what you spend at one time. We need to verify that it is you making the purchase and the card isn't stolen."_

"Ok, what do you need to know?" I ask still looking at the salesman, who is smirking thinking I don't know what I am doing.

"_We need to verify your birthdate and the account passcode, please."_

"My birthdate is August 27, 1988 and my passcode is…" the salesman looks at me wide eyed then steps away. "My passcode is J K Whitlock," I say looking at Jasper. He raises his brows high, but doesn't say anything.

"_Thank you, Mr. Masen. I'm just checking, but will you be spending any more amounts over $500 today?"_

"I'm not sure yet, but at some point I will be buying a new car. I don't think it will be today though," I say this looking at Jasper as he shakes his head no. I raise a brow and he mouths 'not today'. I nod at him with a smile.

"_Very well, have a good day Mr. Masen. Could you please put the salesman back on the line and I will approve the sale for you?"_

"Thank you, Carol, just a second." I wave the man back over. He walks back with a smirk; he doesn't think this sale will go through. Boy, will he be surprised.

Still holding the phone I ask, "Is the manager available?"

He looks surprised, but answers quickly, "Yes."

"I would like a word with him after you complete my sale," I say handing him the phone back.

He looks at it then puts it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I am entering that now." He walks to the register and enters whatever she tells him. He looks up at me wide eyed and I just smile big at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter anything like you were expecting? Reviews are a great thing to offer.<strong>


	19. Skeptical

**A/N: As you have guessed, I still don't own Twilight. Wish I did though.**

**As the story evolves…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 19 <strong>_**Skeptical**_

**EPOV**

That sales man just lost his commission I do believe. I don't like being treated like that.

"What do you want the manager for?" Jazz asks pulling on my hand.

I just watch the salesman as I talk to Jazz, "I am not sure, but I may get his commission lowered or dropped altogether."

"Would you really do that? He did help us. He was being a little smart there just before he went to ring us up though wasn't he?"

"Yup. I don't like being treated disrespectfully. I don't flaunt my money, but when I do go to buy something I don't want to be treated like shit either." I am still watching the salesman. He hangs up the phone and comes back with my receipt, bank card and license.

"Sorry for the holdup Mr. Masen, you're all set," he gives me a pen to sign the receipt and gives me my stuff back.

I start to put my things in my wallet when I look up at him asking, "Is the manager available?"

He swallows and starts to look nervous, "Yes, just one moment please."

I nod at him. He turns and grabs the phone dialing a number.

"Mr. Stevens, there is a customer wishing to speak to you. Yes, sir." He hangs up the phone saying, "He will be right here."

I still haven't taken my eyes off him, his getting really nervous.

"Hello, I'm the owner Mr. Stevens, how can I help you gentlemen?"

I lift a brow at the salesman before I speak, "I would like to know the commission on this sale." The salesman's eyes go wide.

"Just a second and let me check," says Mr. Stevens as he goes to the register and sees what we just purchased. "Oh, well it seems to be around $900 dollars. Is there a problem?"

"Well, we were helped respectfully up until I went to pay." I raise both brows at the salesman and he gulps.

"When I gave over my card to pay it seems as if either my age or the sale amount was a little funny to this gentleman," I state pointing at the salesman. "As if he didn't think I was able to pay or something."

"Jason, were you being disrespectful to these customers?" Mr. Stevens ask the salesman.

"Sir, I didn't think they would be able to pay for the items. They don't look old enough to have that much money," he says nervously.

"What did the bank say," I ask not tearing my eyes away from Jason.

"That you had more than ample funds for this transaction. I was skeptical when they asked to speak to you. I thought they wouldn't approve of the sales amount," he says pulling at his collar.

"And after they spoke to me?"

"They said that this sale and anything else you wanted to purchase here today was not an issue."

"Now, my question is, do you treat people like this a lot?" I ask still staring at him.

"No, sir. I'm sorry for my behavior. Mr. Stevens can drop my commission from your sale," he says dropping his eyes from mine.

"No, you can keep it, but next time I'm sure you will think twice before you judge, am I right?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," he says looking up at me.

"Mr. Stevens it was a pleasure to meet you. I think Jason here got the point, don't pull his commission because he was very helpful to us today," I say finally looking at the man.

"Very well, good day Mr. Masen and Mr.…..." he trails off.

"Whitlock."

"Mr. Whitlock," he says tipping his head at Jasper. "Please feel free to come by any time."

"We will. When will our rings be ready?" Jasper asks pointing to the envelope Jason has while holding my hand with the other.

"I will have a rush put on them, no charge; you can pick them up by 5p today," says Mr. Stevens.

"Thank you, we'll be back then," Jazz says pulling me to leave.

We walk outside and it is raining. We run to get in the car trying to not get too wet. We are laughing when we get inside.

"I can't believe you spent that much money," Jazz comments.

"No, I didn't, _we_ did; and you're worth it."

"Ok, we did. We have a few hours before the rings are ready, what are we going to do?"

"We can go look at cars or go to the park and read books, whichever," I say starting the car.

"I have been looking at the new Dodge 1500's, those are nice," he says looking at me.

"Ok, so car lot?"

He nods and I drive off to the dealership.

The rain has stopped as we ride through the lot and he sees one he likes. "Let's look at that one," he says pointing to a black Dodge 2500 Mega Cab.

I stop us in front of it and we get out. He looks at the tires and undercarriage before climbing inside. I get in on the passenger side and it looks cool. It's a club cab, cloth interior and manual transmission; just what he likes.

"I like this," he says rubbing the seat then the dash.

It's about $45000 sticker price; though I'm not sure if he will let me get it.

"You want it?" I ask watching him.

"Yeah, but you spent enough already," he says climbing out. I get out and go around to him.

"Love, you just asked me to marry you, that means what is mine is yours and vice versa, right?" I ask walking up behind him and pulling him to my chest.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to be so much though."

"Money doesn't matter, isn't that what we said?" He nods and I continue, "Then let me get you this. It can be my wedding gift to you. The rings are a moot point; you can give me half back on them if you want."

"You don't care that it's that much? I don't want to have people thinking I am just taking from you. I want to give something back."

"You are; you love me. The money we have is from something tragic, let's do something good with it. I want to give you a gift, wedding, graduation, birthday, pick one. It's from me to you because I love you and want you safe," I say into his neck.

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Nope. Don't care if they do."

"Ok, now what?" he asks turning in my arms to look at me.

"Well, is this the one you want or something else?"

"This one; definitely this one," he says with a smile.

"Ok, let's go get the salesman. I'm calling the bank first though," I say and he laughs out.

"That might be a good idea."

**JPOV**

He calls the bank to let them know he is buying a vehicle. It's a lot of money, but it is something that would run better than my old Chevy. I like my old truck though it has been breaking down a lot lately. This one has more room and we can definitely use it.

He hangs up with the bank and turns to me, "Ok, Carol at the bank is waiting for the call from a salesman. Let's go find one."

We walk inside and a man walks up to us shaking our hands saying, "Welcome, I'm Kevin, what can I interest you in today?"

"We would like to buy a truck, that black 2500 Mega Cab to be exact," I say pointing out the window.

"Ok, we will need to get you financed, come with me," he says heading to a cubicle.

"No, we won't be financing it, it will be paid in full," Edward says to him.

"Excuse me; did you say you were paying in full?" Kevin asks shocked.

"Yes, you heard correctly. Is there a problem?" I ask looking at him.

"Uh, no, we just don't ever have anyone come in here willing to pay in full. Let me get the manager, please sit in my office."

We sit and he is back immediately with someone else. "Hello, I'm John; Kevin said you want to pay in full for a truck. May I ask how you plan to do that?"

"I have the money in the bank and don't see why we need to pay the interest on a loan. You can call First Bank and Trust, ask for Carol, she is expecting your call," Edward says to them.

John sits down in Kevin's chair behind his desk and picks up the phone to call the bank. "Hello, this is John at Jenks Auto Sales; may I speak to Carol?'

"Yes, Carol, I am sitting with…."

"Edward A. Masen."

"Mr. Edward A. Masen, he wishes to buy a vehicle and pay in full."

"Oh, I see..., um yes…, ok then, thank you," John hangs up the phone and looks at Edward. "The sale is approved, just let me total it up and we can get you on your way."

Kevin stands wide eyed with his mouth open. "Kevin close your mouth you are going to attract flies," John chuckles.

"What do you need to know?" I ask looking at Edward then to John.

"Buyers name, address, phone number, etc. and then I can total it up and you can have it today."

"Ok, then," but Edwards interrupts me saying, "Not that we are worried, but will we be charged full price or discounted?"

"Oh, well we will discount the price since it is being paid in full."

Ed looks at me and says, "Do you want anything done or added to it?"

"Like what?"

He smiles at me.

"We want new tires and wheels, a top end stereo with changeable multi-cd player, full gas tank, tinted windows as dark as possible, security system," then he looks at me.

"Trailer hitch, names on the doors or windows, three inch lift-kit and running boards," I add.

"That should do it; that's all included in the price I'm sure. How long will that take to have it ready?" Edward asks.

"It won't be available today with the additions and changes. We can deliver it tomorrow afternoon or you can pick it up."

"Deliver it on a roll back, not driven."

"Yes sir, Mr. Masen."

We go over the options available as we give the buyer information and have it set up the way we want. The man totals up the price and Edward looks over it, he seems satisfied and signs the paper. He was going to put the truck in my name only, but I had him to title it to both of us. Might as well get used to having things with both our names anyway.

"Ok, we will deliver it tomorrow afternoon. Here is your paperwork, thank you gentlemen for stopping in today," John says shaking our hands.

We walk outside and I look at the paper work, it cost $42,914.69; close to the sticker price. I figured it would have been more. Edward knows how to deal that's for sure.

We get in his car and it is 4pm already. This day has just flown by. I ask, "Do you want to get some dinner before we go back to the jewelry store?"

"That is a wonderful idea, I'm starved."

"You sound like Emmett. Where do you want to go? I picked last time," I say looking around for some place to eat.

"How about that little restaurant over there? Looks like a nice place."

"That looks ok."

He pulls in and we get out. The place is small yet it feels inviting. We go in and order our dinner and drinks. We don't really talk much just eat and pass the time. He lets me pay without saying a word when I grab the check. After dinner we head to the jewelry store.

When we walk in Jason comes over to us saying, "Good evening gentlemen. I have your rings back here, right this way."

He is acting better this time. He goes behind the counter and opens a drawer pulling out the envelope. He pours the rings in my hand. They are beautiful, engraved just like I wanted. I show them to Edward and he smiles kissing me.

Jason pulls out a box and puts the rings inside. We are ready to go; I have a boy to cherish.

"Thank you, Jason," I say picking up the box.

"You're welcome, sirs. Thanks again." We nod at him and leave the store.

We get to the car, but I stop him, "I want to drive us home." He looks at me and I can tell he wants to know what I'm up to. "I think someone needs a treat," is all I say getting in the driver seat.

He gets in and I take off out of the parking lot.

"What do you have in mind, Jazz?"

"It's your turn, babe. Get those pants down and that shirt off, now," I just growl at him.

"Shit! Do it again," he says undoing his jeans. I growl again and look and see him rock hard, the head engorged to a reddish-purple. I reach over and stroke him as he pulls off his shirt. He feels good in my hand.

"Stroke hard and fast, I want to taste your cum," I demand.

"Umm, yes, sir." He starts stroking and I rub his chest. He seems to be ready in no time; he is panting and rising up off the seat. I know if I talk to him he will come faster, I did anyway.

"Stroke that big hard cock, pump it, cum all over your chest so I can lick it clean," I order as I pinch his nipple.

"Fuuuucccccckkkkkk, oooooooooooohhhhhhhh, I'm gonna…ugh…cum," he moans out.

I know he is right there, so I say what he said to me earlier, "Cum hard. Cum now!"

He erupts all over his chest, and it is a site to see. White ribbons of cum waiting for me. I stop us by the roadside and lean over licking his chest like he did mine. Once I have him cleaned up as much as possible with the towel he used early to wipe me down. I help him put his clothes back on and kiss him before driving us home.

We will be ready for bed that's for sure; I wonder where we are staying tonight. I look over to ask, but he is asleep, I won't wake him until we are home. We can decide there. I ride listening to his classical cd; the trip home goes without a hitch.

* * *

><p><strong>All seems good so far, now to see what happens once they are home. Review, review, review. Love those reviews. Up next is…<strong>

**Nope, not gonna give any hints! Sorry! Not! Hehehe!**

**If you haven't guessed it, the chapter title is referring to the salesmen that don't know what to think about the purchases the boys made.**


	20. Did something happen?

**A/N: Still don't own anything.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, haven't been able to reply to everyone, but I am very grateful for all of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 20 <strong>_**Did something happen?**_

**JPOV**

He sleeps the whole way home. I hold his hand running my thumb over his ring. We are really going to get married; I just hope no one objects. He's a worrier, but for him to seem that this wasn't going to be a problem eases some of my worry.

I can't believe he has that much money and doesn't blow it; well, I can believe it because he isn't snobby or conceded. I don't think Carlisle or Esme will say much about the truck, but my aunt is another story. She'll want to make sure I'm not being greedy or that I didn't pressure him into buying it.

I wonder how we're going to tell them about today. I am coming into town and decide to wake him.

"Babe, hey baby, wake up, we're almost home," I say shaking him. He stirs and rubs his eyes waking up.

"Where we at? I didn't mean to fall asleep," he says grabbing my hand.

"We're in town; it is ok, you were tired. What are we going to tell everyone?" I ask squeezing his hand.

"We just tell them the truth, be honest with them. Are you worried?" he asks looking at me.

"Some, are you?"

"A little, but I think they will be ok with everything. Have you thought about when or where you want to get married?" he asks.

I have been thinking about it, I want to get married as soon as possible if he wants to. "Um...I was thinking if you wanted to, that we could as soon as possible. I know we still have senior year left to go, but I don't want to wait until next year. What do you think?"

"I want the same thing; now, not wait. I don't really care if it's at the courthouse or somewhere else, you?" he asks.

"I'm not looking for fancy details, just family and friends. Maybe outside at home," I tell him.

"Using the backyards is good. We would have to get someone to conduct the ceremony. I don't want a big and grand party, just simple and nice."

"I don't want to really wear a tux, I want to be casual, not jeans just comfortable." I say pulling in the driveway.

"Like dress shirts and dress pants? That sounds good. Do you prefer living in one house or the other?" he wonders.

"No, we can go between them. We only have a year to go before we leave for college," I tell him walking around to the trunk to get the books we bought.

"Sounds good, like have half of our clothes at both." I nod at him as he takes my hand and his keys to open the door.

"Do you want to get Sue over here, so we can tell them all together?"

"Yeah, I'll call her real quick. You go get your mom and dad, I'll meet you in the living room," I say pulling out my phone.

I call my aunt and she answers on the third ring, _"Hey, Jasper what are you doing?"_

"I'm at the Cullen's, could you come over for a little bit, me and Edward would like to talk to you guys. Please."

_"Sure, is everything ok?"_ she asks.

"Yeah, it isn't anything bad," at least I'm hoping it isn't.

_"I'll be right over,"_ with that she hangs up.

I walk into the living room and they are sitting on the couch, Edward is on the loveseat. I walk over and sit with him, as I sit he grabs my left hand holding it. My aunt knocks and comes in walking in the room to join us.

"Boys, did something happen today? No one gave you trouble did they?" Carlisle asks looking at us concerned.

"No, everything was fine today. Um...we...uh," Ed looks at me and I finish for him, "we talked a lot and made some decisions today. We want you to hear us out before you say anything, ok?"

"Go ahead, we're listening," my aunt says.

"We talked about our lives, things the other didn't really know a lot about. I told Jasper everything about my trust fund, the inheritance fund and my checking account," he says.

I immediately follow up with, "he knows about mine too. We know there is a substantial difference, but that doesn't matter. We aren't with each other for money."

"We bought some books on sex. We haven't read them yet, but we want to be prepared the right way," he continues.

"We also had a talk about something bigger, more important to us. Um, its, um," I fail to get out.

"We talked about wanting to get married." They haven't said anything, so they look a little surprised. He continues, "We love each other and I told him I wanted him as my husband someday, he wasn't sure I was totally serious. He realized I meant it and asked me to marry him. I said yes. I took us to Stevens and we got rings already." Ed holds up our left hands to show them the engagement rings we have on.

"We aren't pressuring each other for anything; however, we don't want to wait. We lost a year already and don't want to wait any longer. If you won't sign for us it doesn't matter because when we both turn 18 we are getting married regardless," I say looking to each of them.

"I also bought Jasper a truck today; it will be delivered tomorrow afternoon. That was something we both agreed on, I wanted him safe and he realized he wanted something better since his truck breaks down a lot," he says still holding my hand looking at them. "We want to be married as soon as possible, but will wait if we have to. We don't want to move out before or after, we want to stay between the two houses. We leave for college in a year and still want to spend time with you all."

"Whose idea was it to get the truck?" my aunt asks.

"Mine, Jasper didn't want me to get it, but we talked and decided together that we get it and he sells his truck and keeps the cash for school. We haven't pressured the other on anything."

"Well, we know you aren't getting married do to an unexpected pregnancy. Is there any reason why you want to get married now?" Carlisle asks.

"We don't want to be without the other. We have both thought about this and talked, we feel by not telling the other how we felt we have wasted time. I know you said we could stay together at night and doors had to be left open, but this isn't about sex, it's about being together, completely," I say confidently.

"Can we have a few minutes alone boys, to discuss a few things?" Carlisle asks.

We go up to his bedroom, our bedroom, to put up the books we got. We enter his room and he puts the books in the nightstand by his bed, our bed.

**EPOV**

We go in my, our room, that's how I think of it and sit on the couch. I sit with my back to his chest as he sits in the corner of the couch. I don't know what they are saying, but I was not taking the truck or our rings back. If we have to wait for him to turn 18 in September then we will. I just really want to start my life with him. I was so happy he asked me, I was going to ask sometime this fall, but when he asked I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Jasper asks resting his head against mine.

"I'm not sure; we did tell them a lot the last few days. Telling them we wanted to get married was big. If they don't let us now then we will after you turn 18 since I turn it before you. I am not sending the truck back or our rings, they are paid for and it was with our money. I want to keep clothes at both houses like we talked, even if they say no."

"Me too, I don't want to sleep without you anymore. I don't have the dreams when you are with me. I don't wake up as tired. I know you sleep better, you don't breath as heavy. When I used to come and wake you up, you would be breathing hard, like you were dreaming all the time," he says hugging me tight.

"I don't dream when you're near. I had dreams I remembered, but most of the time I didn't remember anything just the uneasy feeling I had when I woke up. I don't wake up tense or my muscles sore either," I say as I wiggle against him to get comfortable.

"Boys can you come down here please," Mom yells up the stairs.

"Come on let's go get this over with, whatever it is they have decided," I say standing up holding a hand out for him. He takes my hand and leads me out the door and downstairs.

We sit on the loveseat again and wait to see who talks first.

"You said you weren't getting married for sex, which we appreciate. We want to know what your plans are if we do allow you to get married now," Sue says.

"Nothing changes. We will stay back and forth between houses, because we want to spend time with all of you. We will have clothes at each house, half or so at each," Jazz tells them.

"We would still follow all the rules, but if we do want privacy we will close the door. If you won't let us get married then your rules regarding open doors stays. We will finish high school and go to college; those plans haven't changed," I answer.

"If we asked you to wait until after you graduate high school?" Dad asks.

"We will get married after we both turn 18, we don't want to wait. When we come of age we don't need your permission, but we want your approval and support," I say looking dad in the eye.

"Have you thought about where or how you want to get married?" Mom asks.

"We want to keep it simple, at home in the back yards just family and a few friends. We want to dress comfortable, no tuxes. Just us and the people most important to us," Jazz says putting his arm around my shoulders. I nod in agreement with him.

"If we allow this then you have to agree you will stick to what you have said. You both have been honest with us, even to the point giving a little too much information," he coughs out as mom and Sue look at him puzzled. "That isn't important," he waves them off, "we are proud you admitted your plans to us. Now if we agree to this when where you thinking of getting married, school starts in two weeks."

"As soon as possible."

"Have you thought about a last name?" Sue asks.

"We haven't discussed that, but I would like to have it Whitlock-Masen, hyphenated," I say looking at Jazz.

"I have thought about it and it doesn't really matter to me. I like your idea though, Whitlock-Masen has a good ring to it," he answers looking at me.

"Boys we have really discussed this, now and over the years. Like we said we knew that eventually you would get together; want you happy and if that means letting you get married then we will. We ask that you just respect us as we will you. That you follow our rules, you are still only 17, but you haven't finished school yet either and we are still responsible for you both. As far as the truck is concerned it isn't our business, Edward can do as he wishes with his money," Dad says looking at mom and Sue.

"You mean you will let us get married now and not wait?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, can we help you plan the wedding?" Sue asks with a smile.

"We talked and only want something small, nothing fancy or over the top; we will not be wearing tuxes; just dress shirts and dress pants. We want it informal and relaxed," I tell them.

"Ok, we can do that. Who do you want to invite to it?" Mom asks grabbing a pen and paper to write down things.

"Rose, Em, Alice, Seth, Bella, Jake and Chief Swan; maybe a few others, but we are not set on those yet. No one really knows we are together yet other than them, we will have to see how the rest react," I tell her.

"We want just something small as far as food, barbeque and burgers is fine, whatever sides work with that," he adds in.

"Do you want to do a wedding cake; like traditional or just a small one?" Mom asks still writing.

We look at each other and shrug. "It doesn't matter, do you want one?" I ask him.

"Why not, we can have a small traditional wedding, but we are not pulling garters off each other," he laughs.

"God, no. We could wear them on our arms and then toss them since there won't be a bouquet."

"That's an idea. We could have the girls and guys stand together and throw them at the same time, total free for all."

"Yeah."

"Ok, it's only Sunday, so when do you want to get this done?" Dad asks.

"How about next Saturday? Can you all get off work?" I ask looking at dad then Sue.

"We can and will; it won't be a problem. Do you have someone in mind to marry you?" Dad asks.

"Rev. Weber, Angela's dad, do you think he would perform it?" Jazz asks.

"Possibly, we can call and talk to him, it doesn't hurt to ask," Dad says.

"Ok, you boys go into the study and call Rev. Weber, Sue and I will work on the food and what we need to get set up."

We get up to go with dad into his office as mom and Sue come over to hug us before they go to the kitchen. I am relieved they agreed, now just to get everything planned and a few more people told.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your review!<strong>


	21. But

**Ch 21 **_**But**_

**JPOV**

They are letting us get married, they support us. Now we just have to plan everything. Esme and my aunt want to help and I'm glad because I'm not sure where to start. We walk into Carlisle's office and sit on the couch as he goes to his desk.

"Boys, by calling Rev. Weber he will know and then he will most likely tell Angela. How do you want to do this?" he asks as he sits down.

"Can we call and talk to Angela first and tell her ourselves? That way we can have an idea of how her dad will react?" I ask.

"Sure, do you want me to leave while you talk to her?" he asks starting to stand.

"No, you can stay we aren't hiding anything," Ed says to him.

"Alright."

Edward pulls his phone out calling Angela, she answers after a few rings.

"Hey, Ang. It's Edward and Jasper; we aren't bothering you are we?"

"Ok, well, we would like to talk to you about something. It's important. Jasper and I are um, dating, each other."

I wait to the see the look on his face to her reaction. He smiles at me and winks. He speaks then, "Well, we have had feelings for each other for a year or so now, but we didn't confess until a couple nights ago."

He shakes his head laughing; he lowers the phone to tell me, "Apparently we were the last to know."

"Ang, thanks we have been concerned on how people will react around town. We have something else to ask, how do you think your dad would react to us being together?"

His eyebrows shoot up when he looks at me saying to her, "That's great. There is just one more thing, we want to get married Saturday, and do you think he would mind marrying us?"

He looks at me then Carlisle with a thumb up. "No, Ang, we would like to ask him. You can tell Ben, we don't mind." I nod my head agreeing with him. He pulls me by the back of my neck for a quick kiss. "Ok, we'll call the church and talk to him. Thanks for accepting us, bye Ang."

He hangs up looking at his dad saying, "She said he will accept us and will most likely do the wedding because he married her cousin Stephanie and her girlfriend Janice last summer. She said he's open-minded and will probably be honored to do it. Can you call him, dad, you know what to say and ask?"

"Sure, I'll call him now," Carlisle answers as he picks up the phone to call the church.

I turn to Edward and kiss him briefly, I ask, "So, she is ok with this, with you and me?"

"Yup," he says popping the p. "She is excited and wants to make sure she gets invited to our wedding."

"So, who else do you want to call or go see?" I ask pulling him into my side kissing his head.

"Well, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren, they seemed to be ok with us before, I know James has probably got it around most of the town anyway. I'm not sure if there is anyone else, what about you?"

"Peter and Charlotte would be nice; I think that should be enough people. Those are the people we are the closest with," I tell him.

"Ok," he flips through his contacts and finding one he holds the phone to his ear listening to it ring.

Carlisle is on the phone with Rev. Weber, I hear him say, "Thanks, the boys will be glad that you accept them as a couple. We, well they, wanted to know if you would marry them this Saturday."

He nods saying, "Ok, I will let you know the time once everything is set. Thanks again, Jim. Bye." He hangs up the phone looking over at us, while Ed is on the phone.

Ed is apparently talking to Mike because he says, "But Mike, what we are doing isn't wrong."

"If you feel that way then fine, we won't bother you any longer."

"Ok, we won't talk to Jessica either." I look at him with furrowed brows and Carlisle comes to sit on the table in front of us.

"Yeah, bye," with that he hangs up dropping his chin to his chest.

"Babe, what's wrong, what did he say?" I ask as I pull him to me, I can tell he is starting to cry.

"He doesn't want to be friends with us anymore. He said James already told him and he doesn't want to be around any fags. That quote 'you two fags can go to hell' and he said he better never catch us talking to Jessica either."

"He said something else, what was it?" Carlisle asks. "I know he did because of the way you hung up."

He shakes his head at us burrowing his head into my chest more.

"Babe, what did he say?" He shakes his head again. "Babe, tell me; no secrets remember."

He takes a deep shaky breath and finally says, "If either of you come near me or Jessica what James does to you will be nothing compared to what I'll have done to you."

I look at Carlisle and he shakes his head. He gets up and walks to his desk sitting down grabbing the phone.

"Charlie, its Carlisle. Apparently James does have something planned against the boys. Michael Newton just told Edward, 'If either of you come near me or Jessica what James does to you will be nothing compared to what I'll have done to you.' I believe Michael may be a threat as well."

"Ok, thanks Charlie." He hangs up and walks back over to us.

"Boys, Charlie is going to talk to Michael and see what he knows about James. He is also going to let him know that if something happens to either of you he will be first on Charlie's list of suspects. Everything is going to be ok. Do you want me to sit with you while you call the others?"

I nod pulling out my phone holding Edward against my chest; he has stopped crying, but is still sniffling. I dial Tyler's number and he answers on the second ring, _"Hello."_

"Hey Tyler, I have some news to tell you."

"_No you don't, I was with Mike when James outed you and Edward. Mike apparently thinks like James and is hanging out with him today. I don't think like them, if you two are together than it isn't my business. Are you two happy being with each other?"_

"Yeah, we are; more than anyone could know." I say smiling a Carlisle with a nod of my head. He just smiles and relaxes a little.

"_Well, that is all that matters. I am not going to stop being friends with you guys because of a relationship. I haven't told Lauren, though she is with me, I stepped away so she didn't hear us talking. Can I tell her or do you want to do that?"_

"Yes, please tell her while we are on the phone so I can hear her reaction, please," I say kissing my boys head.

I hear their conversation, _"Hey Lauren, come here. This is Jasper and Edward on the phone, they asked me to tell you something."_

"_Ok, what?" she asks._

"_They are dating, each other."_ To that she squeals loud.

"_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Give me the phone."_

"_Jazz, here's Lauren."_

"_Hey Jasper is Edward with you?"_

"Mmmhmm."

"_Well, congratulations, it's about time you two wised up."_

My eyebrows shoot up and Carlisle laughs loud. Edward lifts up looking at me with a furrowed brow.

I told them and Lauren as well, "We are or were definitely the last to know. Tyler and Lauren are fine with us." Ed smiles finally.

"Lauren there is one thing I didn't get to say to Tyler yet, we are getting married Saturday and wanted to know if you would like to come."

"_We will most definitely be there."_

"Ok, thanks, bye."

"_Bye."_

I hang up as I tell them, "That went better than I expected; Tyler was with Mike when James told him, but he doesn't agree with them." I just smile and give my boy a kiss.

**EPOV**

"Are you going to call Peter now?" I ask after he kissed me. He nods and dials Peter's number.

"Hey, Pete, how's it going?" he asks, I just lay my head on his chest again.

"Good, glad to hear. Tell Char we said hi. I have some news myself, I am dating Edward," he says rubbing my back.

"Really, we seem to be the last to know apparently," he laughs. With my head on his chest I can hear the rumble of his laugh and his heart, I like listening to it.

"We finally manned up and talked Friday night, but there is something else."

"No, we aren't pregnant you twit," he says really laughing and dad laughs big at that.

"Boys, everything seems fine, so I will leave you to talk," with that dad left the room.

"We are getting married this Saturday; we're inviting just close friends and family. We don't have a time set yet, but I'll make sure to let you know."

"Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye Pete."

He hangs up and says, "Guess what?" I just rise up to look at him. "He apparently knew too and he and Char had a bet as to when we would finally admit it to each other."

"What was the bet?" I ask.

"He said after graduation and she said before, if he won she had to wax his car. If she won he had to let her put her new make-up on him to see if she likes how it goes together. He will be looking beautiful in no time," he laughs out.

"OH. MY. GOD. She is going to have fun doing that, I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

"I'm going to text her and have her take pictures and send them to us." He texts her and then puts his phone away.

"Are you ok? I know talking to Mike upset you, it did me too. If you want I can teach you to fight, I know you don't like to, but you'll be able to defend yourself better," he asks cupping my cheek.

He was right I did need to learn how to defend myself. Getting to work out with him was going to be fun.

"I'm good; I wasn't expecting Mike to act that way since we have all been friends for years. You're right; I think I need to learn to defend myself."

"We can do that tomorrow. Are you ready to go to bed, we've had a long day," he asks kissing my neck.

"Yeah, let's go to bed."

He gets up and pulls me off the couch. We walk to the kitchen to tell everyone good night.

"We told Peter, Char, Tyler and Lauren before we told the gang about getting married. They are going to be pissed," I say stepping into the kitchen.

"No, we aren't pissed, we were told. Esme called and told us all to come over. They told us, Carlisle even told us about Mike. I have never liked him, he always seems snotty," says Rose as I stop and look up in surprise at them being there. Sitting at the table was the whole gang.

"Thank you Esme. We were nervous about telling our other friends about us. We love you guys and would never hurt you," Jazz says holding me from behind.

"We know. Now, we have been helping to get this wedding planned, we just have to set a time. What do you boys suggest?" Alice inquires.

I turn to him saying, "What time?"

"Two would be good."

"Two o'clock, that ok? We can go with another time, if not," I ask linking my fingers with his on my stomach. He rubs his thumbs against my stomach lightly. He is starting to make me hard. I squeeze his hand and trap his thumbs from moving. He just chuckles into my neck.

Esme looks around to everyone at them all nodding. Carlisle nods and saying, "That seems perfect. Can you ladies get everything planned in time?"

"Oh dear, you know me, I can plan a party even with no notice," Esme laughs. We all nod chuckling in agreement.

"What kind of tuxes are you wearing or are you not telling each other so it's a surprise?" Alice asks.

"We aren't wearing tuxes, just dress clothes. We want everyone to be comfortable, so it's informal," Jazz answers.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! You have to wear tuxes!" she shouts.

"NO! We are getting married, so we decide; all final decisions are made by us. Nothing and I mean nothing gets done or finalized unless we agree. End of story," I say standing up taller getting pissed.

Jazz pulls me up tight to him talking in my ear, "Shh, babe, calm down. We will make all decisions, if they don't like it oh well. We can always go to the courthouse and get married in jeans and t-shirts."

"But, but…"

"No buts Alice, Ed's right we decide, if no one likes it we can just get married while at the courthouse," Jazz says raising a brow at her and looking at everyone in the room.

"Fine. I can help you pick the clothes though, right? I can't cook very well, but I can help with decorations and you know I'm great with fashion," she finally concedes.

"Yes, that's fine. Now, does anyone have any problems with our decisions?" he asks them.

"No, everything gets finalized by you. Ok, I'm helping with food, Rose and Em are going to work on decorations and Alice is doing clothes. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Bella says smiling.

"We need to know how many people are coming," comments Sue.

"Tyler, Lauren, Peter and Charlotte are all coming; Rev. Weber is marrying us so, him, Mrs. Weber, Angela and Ben. That makes counting all of us a total of twenty. Is there anyone you want to invite mom and dad or you, Sue?" I ask.

"No, I think it's up to you on who you want here. There isn't anyone I feel needs to be here," Dad says looking over at mom.

"I would have asked Charlie, but you seem to have been inviting him anyway," Sue says looking down.

"What, are you seeing Charlie?" Jazz asks his aunt.

"Yeah, we just started seeing each other a week or so ago. Are you ok with that?" she asks looking up at him.

"It isn't my business. If he makes you happy then you should date. Who am I to judge?" he says shrugging his shoulder making us all laugh.

"Ok, now what kind of cake do you want, there are traditional tiered or we could go with just a square cake and what flavors you want," mom says looking down at her pad of paper.

I look back at him and shrug.

"What is a traditional tiered? What all happens at a wedding anyway?" Jazz asks.

"Ok, the short of it is this, tiered is more than one cake stacked on the other, bride and groom or in your case, groom and groom feed each other the first piece. There is dancing or can be; dinner, bouquet and garter tossing," says Rose looking at what mom is writing down.

"Ok, first off, no bouquets we aren't girls, we decided we each will wear a garter on our arm and toss those. We will toss them together, so everyone will stand at once, mixed guys and girls. Second, we'll go with the tiered," he looks at me and I nod. "That cake, we'll talk about flavor and let you know tomorrow."

"You can't stay the night with each other Friday night, it goes against tradition," Alice says smiling.

"Sorry, but we will be staying the night together, we don't sleep alone, ever, from now on," I say pulling his arms tighter around me.

"But, but..."

"No buts Alice, that one is their choice. I understand their reason, so just leave it alone," dad says looking at her sternly.

No one knows about our dreams other than him, mom and Sue.

"Ok," she agrees looking down.

"What about a bachelor party?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, are you going to do one?" Jake spoke up that time.

"Sure, what can we do?" I ask looking around to see who was going to answer.

"Usually a bachelor party is drinking and strip clubs or bars. But you all are under age, so we will do something here. If all your parents agree, we can have you all here Thursday night and I will allow you a few drinks, nothing hard. Everyone drinking will stay the night here or have a ride home by their parents, no exceptions. I will talk with Charlie and let him know, that way if anyone in town says anything he will know your parents approved and I don't get in trouble," dad says with authority.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable; you kids can get movies or games to play. We were talking about food and suggested burgers, ribs, slaw, potato and macaroni salads, Caesar salad, rolls and sodas and sparkling cider. What do you boys think?" mom says still jotting things down.

Jazz nudges my neck with his chin and I turn to look at him. "I want pulled barbeque not ribs, what about you?"

"That sounds good, burgers are fine too. Anything else?"

"Sweet tea, you know I can't live without it," he laughs lightly.

I kiss his lips then turn back to look at everyone looking anywhere except at us. I just laugh loud.

"Ok, we get it, no kissing in front of everyone. Now, we would rather have pulled barbeque instead of ribs and the burgers are fine. Sweet tea is a must, no exceptions," I turn and look at him. "What kind of cake do you want?"

"You know I love dark chocolate," he kisses me that time.

"Ok, cake we want one dark chocolate and the other white with strawberries in the center. You know what I'm talking about mom." She nods still writing, she is going to have issues if she didn't stop soon.

"Well, it seems we have the most of it all settled. We will pick up this talk tomorrow, you girls are welcome to come over and help me, I mean us, plan the rest," she says looking up at us. I nod with a smile.

"Well, we are going to say goodnight and will see everyone tomorrow," Jazz said pulling me backwards.

"Goodnight," I tell them.

"Goodnight, boys," they all yell laughing.


	22. Try

**Ch 22 **_**Try**_

**JPOV**

I hated he talked to Mike, I know it was hard to hear him say that, but at least we know who our true friends are. I so wanted to hit Mike when my baby got off the phone so upset. I will definitely be teaching my boy to fight. Just thinking of seeing him hot and sweaty was enough to make me hard. I am glad to have the wedding stuff or must of it out of the way. Now I just need to get my boy to bed.

I pull him out of the kitchen telling everyone goodnight. They all laugh, but I don't care, I want him all to myself.

"Whose house are we staying in tonight?" I ask walking towards the stairs keeping us pressed together.

"Does Sue work tonight?"

"Nope," I say nipping his neck, "she'll be home."

"Well, we could go stay there. We might be able to do a thing or two even if she is home. Her room is farther from ours then my parents are here," he says with a little moan.

"Sounds good, let's go get some of your clothes."

I pull him against me tight so he can feel how hard I am as I rub his hard dick through his jeans. He moans and pulls away running up the stairs. I laugh and look behind me; seeing I am alone I adjust my cock. I take off after him, finding him with his duffle bag on the bed loading clothes in it. He goes to the bathroom to get his toothbrush; I forgot to tell him I used it this morning. He comes back putting it in the bag turning to grab the books off the nightstand.

"I used your toothbrush this morning, I hope you don't mind. I forgot to bring mine last night," I say watching him pack.

He looks up at me with a raised brow and I shrug.

"Oh, so you are already using my stuff now."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. I won't do it again," I say looking down.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he says walking over to me. "Love, I was just teasing. I figured you did this morning because it was wet when I went to use the bathroom. I'm not mad, I used yours last night and I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't pay attention to it last night."

"Well, it's fine. After what we have done already, using each other's toothbrush isn't anything big. I believe we need to keep a set here and there, so we don't have to carry them back and forth. We good now?" he asks kissing my neck.

"We're good. Let's get your stuff and go," I say grabbing his hips to push him back a little.

He walks over and grabs his bag as I ask, "Other than clothes, is there anything else you want to bring?"

He looks around and shakes his head, "No, we both have just about the same things in our rooms so no. We may end up carrying our laptops back and forth, but I don't need it tonight."

"Sounds reasonable. Let's go, it has been a long day and I want to cuddle with you as I go to sleep," I say pulling him out of our room. "So, are we going to keep calling them my room and your room or what?"

"I just think of both of them as our room, you?" he asks looking over at me.

"I do the same, it is our room at either place and we will have our clothes, books, music and whatever at both."

"I am glad this day is over. I don't want to make any more decisions tonight. I just want to go to bed," he says walking out the front door.

We walk over to my house and when we walk in my aunt is sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Jasper, Edward, can you stop in here for just a second?" she asks.

"Hey Aunt Sue, what's up?" I ask.

"Have Carlisle or Esme given you any time alone without one of us around?" she asks looking up at us.

"Yes, Carlisle let us have an hour here alone last night before we went over there to sleep," I tell her.

"Oh, well, I know we agreed to let you have time alone and it wouldn't be every night, but I am going to give you an hour alone before I go to bed. You can close and lock your door, just remember an hour is all you have, are we clear? I am doing this because I know you both are excited about being together and getting married, so I wanted to let you celebrate your engagement alone."

"Thanks, Sue. We appreciate you allowing us time; we haven't really had time alone since he asked me today. Thank you," Ed says walking over to hug her.

"Thanks, Aunt Sue," I hug her too.

We go to our room and close the door. I look at the clock and it is almost 10, we have an hour to do whatever we want. He puts his bag on the floor and looks up at me. I walk over to him pulling my shirt off as I go, he grins in response. I have a boy I want to devour and now.

I start to speak, but he cuts in before me, "Take my shirt off, Jazz." I immediately stop walking and look at him. "This ok, me telling you what to do?" he asks talking low; I nod going to him and start pulling his shirt over his head. I get it off and throw it behind me somewhere.

"Take my pants and underwear off, now," he says taking on that harder tone, _fuck_.

I drop to my knees undoing his pants, pulling his pants and underwear off; his cock is hard and bounces. I help him get his pants from around his ankles. I stay there and looking up at him, I reach up and take his cock in my hand stroking gently.

"Suck me."

I ease up on my knees looking up at him and lick his slit then wrap my lips around his cock. I slowly bob up and down getting him really wet. I get him farther back in my mouth until I have the head in my throat. I tease him sliding it in and out of it.

He hisses out, "Stop teasing and get it all down, I want to feel your throat squeezing my cock."

I hum and relax my throat and take him down completely, with my lips up against his pelvic bone I swallow and he moans. He puts his hands in my hair watching me; I hum again and close my eyes slowly. I pull off him to catch a breath then go back down as I open them and he is still watching me.

"I want to fuck your throat like you did mine, if it's ok," he whispers. I hum louder and my eyes roll back. "Fuuuuucccckkkk, you really ok with that?"

I look back up at him and nod as best as I can. He tightens his grip in my hair and starts pulling me off to only pull me back down as he rocks his hips. I can feel his cock sliding along my throat, it is euphoric. I slide my hands up the back of his thighs to his ass and start helping him thrust into my mouth. I pull him out of my throat long enough to catch a breath and he gets the idea. He really starts to fuck my mouth and throat. I can't keep my eyes open, they roll back in my head and I hum around him.

"Shhhiiiiiiiiittttttt, oh…fuck…oh fuck…you…feel…so good…ugh," he moans out thrusting with each word. I grip his ass tight with both hands and hold on.

"I'm…cu….cumming," he pants as he thrusts one last time and pushes as far down my throat as he can get. He holds me there for the first burst then lets me pull off to breath and fills my mouth with cum. I swallow everything he gives; I suck on his cock as it softens to make sure I get it all. I let him go with a slight pop and kiss the tip then his balls. I hold his hips as I stand up, he is swaying slightly so I put my arms around him and just hold him.

"God, that was...fuck, I can't describe it," he says panting lightly.

"I know; I liked it. Now I know how you felt last night, that shit is good. We better get you laid down before you fall down," I say trying to pull him to the bed.

"No, I want to try something first before we go to bed," he says pulling away and undoing my jeans.

"What do you want to try?" I ask as he helps me out of my clothes like I did him.

"You'll see."

**EPOV**

God fucking his mouth and throat was amazing; I was hoping he liked it. I was high for a few minutes after I came, I'm glad he held me. Now I wanted to show him something I saw looking in the Kama sutra book. I know we said we would learn together, but I wanted to try this. I hope he won't be disgusted or disappointed.

I lie down on the bed sideways with my head at the outer edge where he is standing. "Come here, stand right here," I say pulling his thighs to straddle my head. I can see his balls and cock above me and I lick my lips.

"What are you doing?" he asks looking down at me.

"I want you to fuck my throat like this, it was something I seen in the book I picked up. You don't have to if you don't want, I can just kneel like you did," I say starting to move to get up.

"Stay where you are." Oh, fuck me, there goes that tone, fuck yeah.

"Open," he says as he taps my lips with his cock. I open and he eases in. "Oh, fuck, your mouth is hot."

He starts to pump into my mouth slowly so I can get him good and wet; I slip my hand up to his balls and roll them.

"Fuck. Get me in that throat now."

I relax and adjust my head back to get him angled right. I start pulling and pushing on his thighs to get him worked into my throat. He starts following the rhythm I set and is in my throat fairly quick. He is pumping in and out of my throat steadily, I push him out of my throat to breath and he gets the sign. He pumps a few times then pulls out for me to breath; I grip his thighs and pull him all the way down.

"Shhiiiitttt. It won't take long."

I slap his ass and he starts pumping, he must have been looking down at my mouth, "Damn! That looks good. I can see my cock filling your throat, when it goes in and out." He runs his thumb over my lip at the base of his cock, touching us both.

He eases out of my throat and just rocks the head in my mouth saying, "I am enjoying this, are you?"

I pull him out of my mouth to speak, "Yes, very much." I take him back in my mouth, but he won't let his dick go in very far.

"Can I try something?" he asks using a light tone instead of the hard one he had been using. I move my head enough to the side to see his eyes.

"Can I put my hands on your neck when I fuck your throat, I can see my cock in it and want to see what it feels like with it in there?"

I am still licking and sucking his cock lightly, but when he says that I moan and my eyes roll back. I wanted him to, but didn't say anything at first, I was afraid he wouldn't understand.

"Please," I barely got out with the head of his dick in my mouth. He understands though, he just bites his lip and grunts.

I settle back down where I had been and start to really suck.

"Stop."

I listen and go to move until he puts his hand on my neck and I stay where I am.

"I need just a second, you just about got me off and I wasn't ready, yet."

I hold his thighs and just lay there with his cock inside my mouth.

"Ok, I want to get in that throat so I can fuck it."

With that I tip my head back and ease him in. He rubs his hand on my neck and pulls out only to push in again.

"Seeing and feeling from the inside is one thing, but actually feeling your neck expand like this is another. We will be trying this position out more, both of us this way."

"Mmmhmm," was all I can do.

"Fuck, you are doing everything right, but damn, I just want to stand here and slide in and out feeling you as I do," he is moaning and starts to pump his hips. I grab his thighs and start to help him; he puts a hand on each side of my neck and is using it as very light leverage. With him holding my neck I can feel my neck expand like he said and it feels out of this world. It doesn't take long and he is fucking me and is ready to bust.

"Damn, damn, damn, fuuuccckkk, cumming," he gets out between pumps and stills in my throat holding it as he feels himself cum the first shot. He pulls out of my throat until the head is inside my lips. He cums and I swallow it all. I pump him as I suck to get every drop. He pulls away saying, "Can't let you, too sensitive."

He falls forward over my chest with his hands on the bed breathing heavy, his eyes are closed and he looks fucking sexy. I wrap my arms around his chest and pull up to kiss his stomach.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me, "You ok? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No, love, I liked it. What about you, did you like it?" I say kissing is stomach again.

"Fuck yeah; holding your neck was unbelievable. We will be trying that again and we get to change positions too."

"I saw it in that book and wanted to try it. I know we said we would learn together, but I just had to do it. I loved when you fucked my mouth last night, I wanted to see how it felt if you actually had leverage standing up."

He stands up looking down my body back up to my eyes, "We will be doing that again along with doing a sixty-nine. I wanted to fuck your mouth, but seeing your cock while doing it I want to suck too."

I am semi-hard and he licks his lips. I have to stop him, "No more oral tonight, I don't want to hurt you. I know that your throat is sore because mine is and was last night; no over working them. We can finish like we did last night though." I roll over to get up on my knees to pull the covers down.

"Come on get in here," I say after I get in and hold the sheet up for him. He starts to kneel on the bed to crawl over me and I stop him, "No, you lie down; I'm on top this time."

He gets settled and I straddle his legs reaching over to grab the lube. I pour enough in my hand for both of us and stroke my cock getting it harder; he watches my hand and is getting hard again.

He pulls me down kissing me, I wrap my hand around both of us and he rocks his hips up into my hand. He licks my lip and I open to him, we both moan at the feeling of our tongues meeting. His hand joins mine and we start pumping fast and hard. He slips his other hand down between us to tug my sac. I tighten my grip in response, he just keeps kissing me and I am ready to explode.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I say pulling my head away.

"Come, now," he growls and we both explode all over our chests. We stroke a few more times and I just rest on my arms over him. He slides down enough to lick my chest. I am starting to shake and he rolls us over on our sides.

"God, I love tasting you." He stops licking me and rolls to get a wipe to clean us up.

"I love you," I say as he wipes my chest.

"I love you too."

He finishes cleaning his chest and goes to open the door. I look at the clock and it had been just over an hour since we got up here.

"Do you think she will say anything since it has been longer than an hour?" I ask moving to get up to put on sleep pants.

"What are you doing? No, she probably won't," he says as he got back to the bed.

"I was going to put sleep pants on."

"No, just move over." I look at him confused. "She knows I sleep naked, don't ask. So I am going to sleep like I do any other night when she's home. I can get you pants if you want them."

"No, if she won't be bothered by it I want to sleep comfortably," I say moving over to give him room to get in. "How does she know you sleep naked?"

"I knew you would ask anyway. I was asleep last summer and the a/c broke, so it was hot and I only had the sheet on me. I tossed and turned most of the night so the covers were kicked off. She came in to tell me she was going somewhere and she seen me laying here and she slammed the door. I woke up trying to figure out what happened and saw my door closed. I put on shorts and went downstairs to make sure everything was ok. When she saw me she turned bright red and wouldn't look at me. I asked her what was wrong and she told me how she walked in on me. I said I always sleep like that and she said she would make sure to knock so I could be covered before she entered. I do sleep with my door cracked open and she knocks until I answer now."

"Oh my god, I would die if mom caught me like that."

"At least I wasn't hard, I didn't sleep well that night with it being hot and no air on."

"True. So how are we sleeping tonight?" I ask.

He pushes me back and slides over to lie on me like Friday night. "I am more comfortable this way than on my back."

"Ok, you should have said something last night."

"No, I was ok for a while then I had to move you. That's how we ended up with me behind you this morning."

"Are you all set now?"

"Yup, goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, love."

Just as we get settled his aunt knocks at the door.

"Yeah," he says not moving, I just stay still holding him.

"Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning," she says as she stands in the door way.

"Goodnight," we both say and she pulls the door closed, but doesn't latch it. We doze of a few minutes later.


	23. You said that?

**A/N: I have posted links on my profile for pictures of the rings and truck described in earlier chapters that the boys bought, check them out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 23 <strong>_**You said that?**_

**JPOV**

Waking up I think about last night, it was great. I loved kneeling to him and when he had me fuck his mouth with his head hanging off the bed, it blew my mind. The feeling of my hands on his neck, it straining around my cock, was powerful; I liked the power I felt over him. We were definitely going to have to talk about that.

I wiggle a little closer to him and he moans rubbing my back. I rub my hand over his chest and side; I pull the sheet up over my shoulders to have better access to him. I could hear his heart pick up a little. I rub his stomach, shifting to the side enough to run my fingers in the hair below his belly button. Happy trail it is, mine _all mine_. He starts groaning a little.

"Shh, babe, don't get too loud," I say kissing his chest.

"Then stop, I don't want to have your aunt come in on us."

"Fine. How are you this morning, you doing ok?" I ask as I run my fingers along his neck.

"A little sore, but I'll be ok. Maybe it's not a good idea to do that every night, maybe we could ease up on that part for a day or so," he says looking down at me rubbing my neck. "What about you?"

"I'm a little sore too. We have books to look at to see what else we can do. I don't have to have that every night."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I shift up to kiss him. We are both semi-hard however we don't need to have my aunt come in on us. He pulls me down on top of him kissing me slowly, rubbing my neck gently working his hands to my hair. I put my hands under his shoulders just holding on to him, kissing him. He pulls my hair enough to get my head to tip back. He kisses my neck gently placing kisses up and down it.

"Thank you," he repeats in a whisper with every kiss.

"What are you thanking me for?" I whisper back.

"For loving me, trusting me with your heart, being my best friend, becoming my husband, do I need to go on?" he says kissing up to my lips again.

I kiss him slowly showing him how much I love him in it. I kiss down his jaw to his neck and tap his jaw with my nose to get him to expose his neck for me. I place kisses on his neck and tell him, "Thank you for loving me, giving me your heart as I gave you mine, being my best friend, agreeing to marry me and more, so much more." We kiss for a few more minutes and I move to lay on my side to look at him and he turns on his side to face me.

"I know you have to be sorer than me, I'm bigger. Do you need anything?" I ask holding his neck rubbing it lightly with my thumb.

"It's not that bad." I raise a brow at him. "Ok, yeah it hurts some, but that is to be expected, isn't it?"

"As we both feel the same way from doing the same thing, yeah it is. Now, do you want some coffee or tea to drink to help soothe your throat? I just want to take care of you."

"Yeah, some tea sounds good. I want to shower first though," he isn't talking very loud, not even at normal volume. I know he is hurting; I have a slight sting in mine. I'm bigger than he is and probably got too carried away last night.

"I'm sorry," I say kissing his neck again.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

I pull back to look at him and tell him, "Because I hurt you, I know you are hurting, mine stings some, but with me being bigger I know it has to hurt more. I am sorry if I got carried away and hurt you."

"We are fine, don't apologize. I hurt you doing the same thing, didn't I?" he asks and I nod. "So, we are the same. You are bigger so it hurt a little more, but don't apologize for something I ask for."

"Ok, let's get up and go get breakfast," I tell him rolling over to get up.

My aunt knocks on the door just as I move to stand up; I pull the sheet up over us to cover up. "You can come in Aunt Sue."

"Good morning boys, breakfast will be ready in a little bit."

"Ok, thanks. Can I talk to you for a second, in the hall?" I ask her.

"Sure," she says then closes the door knowing I need to dress.

"What are you going to talk to her about?" he asks shifting to the edge of the bed as I grab a pair of sleep pants pulling them on.

"I just have to ask her something, I'll be right back," I say with a quick kiss.

I walk to the door and open it then stepping out into the hall I close the door behind me.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Everything ok with you two?" she asks looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for last night and to ask for a favor."

"You're welcome, now go on."

"Can I shower with Ed? I'm asking for a reason so hear me out. We won't shower with each other after this but he, um, wow, ok, he is a little embarrassed about his appearance and I was going to help him with it."

"What are you talking about; he always looks good no matter how he's dressed." She didn't read between the lines.

"No, his, um," I point down, "his grooming; he has never groomed and I offered to help him the other night. He got really embarrassed when we first got together. I trim, as you know, so I was going to help him."

Her eyes get wide, "OH! Um, yeah ok, just don't be too long in there. We aren't trying to be strict, but we want you boys to not rush either. So, try to get in and out as quick as possible."

I laugh at her phrasing; she realizes what she said and laughs. "You know what I mean, behave," she says swatting at my chest.

"I will, and thank you," I smile kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to make breakfast so don't be too long," with that she walks away.

I open my door, walking in I see him still lying in bed with his left arm bent behind his head and the other rubbing his stomach. He looks hot as hell like that.

"You can't do that shit, we can't do anything and you lay there looking all hot and shit. Come on we have to go shower and we only have limited time," I say pulling him out a pair of sleep pants.

"You can shower first, I'll wait here. I'll unpack my things so you can use my bag to move some of your stuff to the other room," he says watching me.

"No, _we _are going to shower, now get up."

"You mean 'we' as in together?" he asks puzzled.

"Yes, now come on," I say as I throw him the sleep pants. He gets up and pulls them on so we can walk down the hall to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

"Jazz, she gave us time last night. I don't want to keep asking for time, they will get mad," I say as we walk into the bathroom.

"No, this is different," he says getting his electric razor and a pair of scissors.

"How is this different? We are alone, door closed, going to shower."

"Because we aren't going to do anything, and I told her exactly why I wanted to shower with you. I told her this wouldn't be every day," he says removing his pants.

I take mine off putting both pairs over the hook on the back of the door. "What is so special about showering with me today?"

"We are going to get you comfortable." I cross my arms over my chest, he is being too cryptic. "Ok, I got us this time to help you, show you how to trim, plus I could use a trim myself."

"You told her that?" I say looking down.

"Yeah, she knows I am and she won't embarrass you, she won't say anything to anyone," he says putting his arms around me ducking to look me in the eyes. "If you would rather, I can go back to the bedroom and let you shower alone."

"No, just a little embarrassed you told her, I'm fine."

"I only told her so I could help you and you help me. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I'd never do that," he says looking unsure.

"I know you wouldn't," I kiss him to let him know I'm ok.

"Ok, now we need to hurry we don't have a lot of time. First off go stand over the toilet." I move over there and he kneels down with the scissors and razor. "Spread your legs a little farther apart. That's good, now I use the scissors to start and finish with the razor. I'm going to do you then you can do me, ok?"

I just nod and watch as he sets the razor on the back of the toilet and covers my dick with his hand. "Have to protect the precious, try not to get hard."

"I won't, considering you have scissors." This shit is scary and I wasn't thinking about getting hard; only about not getting cut.

"Ok, now I'm going to trim your hair," he says as he carefully starts cutting my pubes. He doesn't take long with the scissors. "Now, I am going to use the razor," he set it on a low setting to trim me. He keeps one hand on my dick and the other moves the razor around, he is being careful and gentle. "Ok, now that is done, I usually do my sac too, but I use a regular razor for that. We can do that in the shower. Now, you trim me."

We change places with me kneeling on the floor like he had been.

"You don't have to use the scissors just the razor. Just do what you watched me do."

I cover his dick and start to trim his hair; I hadn't realized his sac was hairless before now. I wonder if it feels different like that, just have to find out. I finish with the razor and stand up handing it to him.

"Ok, let's jump in the shower and I'll finish up."

He put the razor and scissors away and gets a regular razor out. He gets in the shower and I follow.

"Now, I can do this if you want me to." I nod and he kneels down. "Put your right foot on the edge right here. Now, hold still."

I don't dear move. He uses shaving cream, rubbing it all over me; he rinses his hands and picks up the razor. He slowly and gently slides the razor over my sac, he looks up at me rinsing the razor out, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, the razor just feels weird. Keep going."

He goes back to shaving my balls. When he is done he rinses me off then leans in and kisses my sac saying, "All done."

I trade positions with him and do the exact same to him as he did to me. I am very cautious of what I am doing; watching every stoke I make. When I finish and have him rinsed I kiss his sac too.

"When you kissed me after you were done it felt awesome, totally different than before."

"I know, I can't stand hair against my dick, so when you shaved my sac, which is hard has hell to do alone, then kissed it, it was a great feeling."

I stand up and grab the soap and start to wash him running my hands over his chest feeling his nipples harden under my palms, his abs as they twitch with every swipe, turning him around I wash his back working down to his ass. I rub his cheeks and touch the top of his crack with my fingers; he turns his head to look at me saying, "Do it."

I slowly slide my fingers into his crack moving lower rubbing back and forth. "Keep going," he moans out as he leans against the shower wall, opening his cheeks more as he shifts and I run my fingers across his puckered hole all the way to his balls and back. He moans every time I touch his entrance, I slowly run my finger back and forth across the tightened skin and the intimacy of touching him has me getting hard.

"I shave my ass too, think you could help me?" he asks panting out.

I look at him and stop my fingers leaving one to rest right on his hole. "You sure?"

"Yes, please, yes," he is panting and moaning. As I pick up the shaving cream and razor I lower to my knees again. He leans over farther and grabs his ass cheeks pulling them apart. I moan at the sight of him like that; his tight hole twitching with his balls hanging low. I carefully shave his ass; making sure to get every hair. I rinse him off, but before he straightens up I lean in and kiss him right on his twitching star. He moans and I do it again then lick it. He lets me lick him for a few minutes then stops me.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, you have to stop, please," he begs breathless.

I stand up and he turns around grabbing my face and kisses me, we both are hard and poking each other. He turns me around and pushes on my back until I'm leaning over. I look over my shoulder at him and he nods. I pull my ass cheeks apart resting my head against the shower wall and he rubs his soapy fingers over my ass, right on my hole; it feels amazing. I close my eyes as I feel him run the razor over my ass. He rinses me off proceeding to kiss and lick me like I did him.

"God you have to stop, I can't take it," I grunt out just barely keeping from shooting a load on the shower wall.

He stands up looking at me as I turn around and kiss him. He starts stroking me then puts both of us in his hand. I wrap my hand with his and we stroke getting us off together. We keep kissing until we have to come up for air.

He moans, "Cum for me."

I cum hard and he follows a few seconds later. We both are standing on shaky legs.

"I do believe we touched on rimming, did you like it?" he asks into my neck holding me.

"Yeah, that was incredible. If you had kept going, I probably would have cum without touching my dick," I say into his neck.

"I was the same way; I wanted to try doing it to you before I got off. We will be doing more of that, won't we?" he asks pulling his head back to look at me.

"Absolutely, love. Come on we need to get out before your aunt comes looking," I say rinsing off then trading positions for him to as well.


	24. Sad

**Ch 24 **_**Sad**_

**EPOV**

We finish showering off and get out, I grab towels for us. We dry each other off then wrap the towels around our own waists. I need to brush my teeth and I know he does too.

"I need my toothbrush," I say running another towel over my hair.

"Just use mine for now, we have already used each other's, another time won't matter," he says as he puts shaving cream on his face to shave.

"Ok, I'll bring mine in here later."

He shaves while I brush then we trade, I shave while he brushes. We finish up, making sure we don't have any of the shaving cream on our faces and leave to go back to our room. We walk in and close the door without locking it.

I start pulling stuff out of the bag I carried over and he is pulling clothes out of the dresser and closet. We get dressed and he opens the door.

"This is what I was going to take over to the house," he says piling clothes together on the bed. "I made room in the dresser for your clothes and in the closet. Go ahead and put your stuff away."

I had emptied the bag and set to putting my clothes away as he packs the bag up with his stuff. After we finish he carries the bag downstairs as I drop my toothbrush in the bathroom. He is in the kitchen with his aunt and he was plating up food for both of us as I walk in.

"Go ahead, sit down and start eating, I'll make you some tea," he says placing our plates on the table.

"Is everything ok? You aren't getting sick are you Edward?" his aunt asks me.

"No ma'am, just a sore throat is all," I say blushing and looking down.

"Would you like me to look at it for you?" she asks.

"I think I will be ok, it's nothing serious."

She looks at Jasper and he is as red as I am. "Ah, um, Jasper is your throat sore also?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says still not looking at her.

"I think I should check you both. I think I know the cause, I just want to make sure you both are ok, and that it isn't anything serious. Doing things can cause damage and you not know it," she says looking between us.

I look up at him and he turns to look at me, I know he is more worried about me now. I nod and he does also looking over to his aunt, "Ok."

She leaves the room and comes back with a light and walks over to Jasper first, "You need to sit down so I can see you better."

He comes over bringing the cups of tea he made for us and sits next to me. He opens up and sticks his tongue out. She looks in shining the light around, "You are a little red; nothing major. Let me see you Edward."

I turn and open up sticking my tongue out.

"You are redder than Jasper, but nothing major either. Drink warm liquids today and even some popsicles and you two will be fine. You might want to hold off for a day for two before you do anything else."

"Yes, ma'am, we figured as much," I say getting redder looking down at my plate.

"Boys, I know I am Jasper's aunt, yours too Edward and talking about sex with me is embarrassing, but I am a nurse, so if you need to ask anything you can. What we talk about doesn't go past me, unless I think you need to be seen by Carlisle. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt physically. The more you do oral sex then the less it hurts; you just have to take it easy starting out. I don't see anything wrong with your throats that require I talk to Carlisle, so just be careful, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you Aunt Sue, it is embarrassing, but I was worried about him more than myself," Jasper tells her.

"Can I ask why you were worried about him more?"

"I, uh," he stammers.

"He's bigger than I am," I whisper out.

"By length or girth?"

"Both," we whisper out at the same time.

"Oh. Um, well just don't force anything and you should be good," she says looking down red-faced herself.

"I would never force him to do anything," Jazz gets defensive. I put my hand on his arm to try and calm him. I know he didn't mean to hurt me on purpose, just like I didn't him.

"No, that's not what I mean. Um, in the heat of the moment a person can get carried away and use a little too much pressure not realizing it. I know you would never force the other. If you had then I don't think the either of you would still want this relationship. I'm just saying wait a few days, you can, um, have oral without deep throating," she still won't look at us.

"Uh, um," I mumble not sure how to ask the question.

"You can just keep it in your mouth and not take it down your throat. Pretty much suck, lick and ball play," she says quietly.

We all sit and eat breakfast quietly. We look at each other than to her, but she wouldn't look at us. She seems more embarrassed than we are.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I know how to do that, it is why I know how much it hurts the next day. I don't want to know about your sex life like you don't mine, but being a nurse is why I am talking to you. Carlisle is probably the same way with him being a doctor; so don't think I just want to be nosey."

"We understand. We know we have a lot to learn and you and dad talking with us, even if it is embarrassing, lets us know you are concerned and want to help as best as you can. Thank you," I tell her looking at her, she lifts her head to look at us then.

She smiles saying, "You're welcome. Now, just make sure to drink warm liquids and eat soft stuff for a few days. Enough of that, we were wondering if you boys want to go to the courthouse before your dad goes to work."

I look at Jazz and he is smiling at me, "Yeah we do Aunt Sue. What do we have to do?"

"Carlisle, Esme and I all have to go with you to sign and you will need your driver's license and birth certificates."

"My birth certificate was lost in the fire wasn't it?" Jazz asks looking upset. "We can't get married can we?"

"No," she starts and he has a tear roll down his cheek, l feel sad as well; we can't get married. "I had it replaced when I came to Texas to be with you. The state sent it after they received your parent's death certificates. I got it a few months after you moved here, I had to show it for you to get your license and the school needed it. They let you go to school with your records transferred from Amarillo, but I had to take it in when I got it. It is a formal document they had to have. Now, let's clean up so we can get going."

We both look up at her smiling face. She just smiles and winks at us.

"I didn't know, I always thought it was gone," he says clearing his throat.

"I didn't think to tell you, I'm sorry," she says walking over to hug him.

"It's ok, thank you," he says hugging her.

I get up carrying the dishes to the sink to give them a moment. My phone rings and I answer it to find the dealership calling about delivering the truck later today. I am rinsing the dishes when he walks up behind me putting his arms around me resting his forehead between my shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispers.

I look over my shoulder, but can't see him so I turn in his arms. I hold his face and peck him on the lips. "There is nothing to apologize about. We both did the same thing; I know you are just as sore as I am. Well, close anyway, but you can't help your size no more than I can, I don't regret last night or anything we have done. Don't blame yourself for anything, I love you and we will be ok," I say looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, always," he leans in to kiss me.

"Boys, I'm ready, are you ready to leave?" his aunt says from the foyer.

"Come on, we have to go get our marriage license so we can get married," I say grabbing his hand pulling him to the foyer where I pick up the bag with his stuff in it.

Sue opens the door walking out and we follow with Jasper locking and closing the door. We walk over to my house to meet up with mom and dad.

**JPOV**

I am glad he is ok, we are ok. I appreciated Aunt Sue looking at us and not being disgusted at what we did. I was really worried that I may have hurt him, but when she said just to wait a few days and watch what we eat I was relieved. I really could have hurt him. When he said that he didn't regret anything and he could have hurt me just as much, I loved him so much. He knew I was scared that I had hurt him and listening to him I realized he was scared he could have hurt me too. We would really be ok, we just had to talk and listen to each other.

Walking in the door at the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme are walking from the kitchen to the foyer where we are standing. Ed drops the bag in the hallway to be unpacked later.

"Are we all ready? I have your birth certificate Edward. We can go if everyone's ready," Esme says picking up her purse.

"Yup, we're ready. Let's get this done so dad can go to work," Edward says as he turns to open the door to walk out pulling me along. I just laugh at him.

"In a hurry, babe?" I ask still laughing.

"Hell yeah, we have to go shopping when we finish at the courthouse. What are we driving?" he asks coming to a stop.

"Can we take the truck one last time before the new one comes?" I ask.

"Yeah, one last ride in it before you sell it. We have to be back by 4, they will be delivering the truck. The dealership called while you and Sue were talking," he says walking me to my old truck.

He climbs in on the driver side again and I just chuckle. I get in next and start it up. Carlisle is taking his car so he can go to work when we finish. Sue rides with Esme in her car; they are probably going to shop or something afterwards.

We drive to the courthouse following them. I park next to Esme and we get out and follow them up the stairs. Esme looks over at us saying, "We are going shopping to buy some of the food and stuff needed for Saturday, do you boys want to go with us?"

"We need to get a few things, so sure. Dad, we are going to sell his truck, can you pass the word at the hospital that way if anyone needs a vehicle they can check with you?" Ed asks.

"Yeah, I think one of the nurses was looking for a car or something for her son. You need to make sure it is running good before you sell it though. You don't have to overhaul it just tune it up," he says walking us all into the clerk's office.

"We will," I answer.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, how can I help you folks today?" asks the lady behind the counter.

"We need to get a marriage license please," he answers.

"Ok, do you need two? I see both boys with you," she comments pulling out a book.

"No, just one," I say.

"Oh, which one of you is getting married?" she asks looking up.

"We both are," Ed answers. We all snicker at her look, she looks puzzled.

"They are marrying each other," Esme tells her half laughing.

"OH! Sorry, I didn't realize," she looks red-faced slightly embarrassed.

"Not a problem," Ed tells her. He steps behind me, holding me to his chest as he laughs into my neck.

"Stop laughing, you are embarrassing her more," I scold him. He just shakes his head chuckling.

"Well, how old are they?"

"They're both 17, we have their birth certificates and court papers showing guardianship. They have their licenses with them also," Carlisle says handing her papers, Aunt Sue gives her my birth certificate and papers also.

I reach into my back pocket having to nudge him with my elbow to get his attention, "Get your license out, babe."

He lets go so we can get our license out and hand them to her and she smiles at us. He just wraps around me again.

"Thank you. All I have to do is fill this information in the book and fill out the license, it will be a few minutes," she says shuffling our papers.

"What do you boys need to go shopping for?" Aunt Sue asks.

"We need toothbrushes and I'm out of razors," I answer looking over at her.

Ed brought his lips to my ear whispering, "Lube. Should we get condoms?"

I moan quietly and when he feels it he groans.

"Don't say shit like that with our parents around, it's just cruel," I playfully scold him quietly.

"Well, what do you think? We could use them on our wedding night unless you don't want to do that yet," he whispers again.

I turn around and push him back to the wall so we have a little privacy.

"I want to, do you?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he says searching my eyes.

"Do we want to use condoms? We both are clean and haven't had sex before."

"Not really, I would rather feel you than latex. How do you feel?" he asks.

"I agree and if we don't like it we can try them later. I just want to feel my husband, all of him," I say leaning into kiss him.

"Me too. Just you, forever," he agrees before kissing me.

"Boys, you need to come over here and sign some papers," Esme calls to us.

We step back to the counter as Aunt Sue finishes signing.

"Please sign here," the clerk says pointing out the lines where we need to sign. I sign then Ed does.

"You are all set, the license is good for 30 days, after that it expires and you will have to redo all this paperwork. Any questions?" she asks handing our driver's licenses to us.

"No ma'am, we'll be getting married this Saturday. Thank you," he says putting his wallet away.

"Congratulations to you both. I wish you the best," she says handing him our marriage license.

He shows it to me and I smile.

"Thank you. Um, what do we do about last names?" I ask.

"You can tell the clerk when you return your license after the wedding what the name will be and it will be recorded then. After you're married you will also have to update with the social security department as well," she explains.

"Thank you for your help today," Aunt Sue says as we are walking out the door.

"You're welcome, have a great day!" the clerk calls out.

We all walk outside stopping at Carlisle's car. He hugs and kisses Esme. We give her our marriage license to hold on to.

"You boys behave today and I'll see you this evening or tomorrow. Sue, do you need a ride to work?" he asks.

"No thank you, I don't go in until this afternoon. We are going to get some of the stuff for this weekend. Have you boys thought about your wedding night? Are you staying home or are you going to have a honeymoon?" my aunt asks us.

"We haven't talked about it, can we tell you later?" I answer.

"Sure, if you want to stay at a hotel we need to make reservations. You'll have a week before school starts if you would like to go somewhere," Esme replies.

We just nod then walk to the truck.

"We are going to Jensen's if you want to stop there. It's where we are getting most of the wedding stuff," Aunt Sue hollers at us.

"Ok, we'll see you there," Ed yells back.

We climb in the truck and I start it. He pulls on my bicep, "Kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask," I say before kissing him. He sucks on my bottom lip and I lick his top. He opens and I slide my tongue in his mouth to rub his. He shifts deepening the kiss. We are lost in our own world until Esme honks at us. We break apart looking out his side window and they are laughing at us. We laugh back.

"I think we need to go," I laugh.

"Yeah or they will harass us over it. So, we aren't going to use condoms?" he asks.

"No, we can go bare, unless you changed your mind," I say glancing at him.

"No, I don't want to use them. We need to do some reading to make sure we don't hurt each other. What are we doing for a honeymoon?" he asks.

"I don't know; any ideas?"

"We do have eight days, we could go somewhere. We could go to Disney Land, the beach or Hawaii. I was thinking about going to Chicago and Amarillo, either before or after we go wherever," he says rubbing his thumb on my thigh.

"I like that. Where do you want to go?" I ask looking over at him rubbing his thigh.

"Not really sure. I wanted to see our parents to let them know we found each other and got married. Is that stupid?" he asks quietly. I can tell he is getting emotional.

"No, babe, it is a wonderful idea. We haven't been to either place since we moved here. I think wanting to spend a day there will include them in on our special day."

"When do you want to go, before or after wherever it is we decide?" he asks.

"I think we should go after, on the way home from our trip. I know it will be emotional for us and would rather have any breakdowns after."

"Thank you, love. You are so good to me, I love you," he says kissing my neck.

I park and shut off the truck; I pull him as close as I can with him sniffling. Esme and Aunt Sue walk up and look in the window. Esme mouths 'everything ok?' I nod and mouth back 'our parents'. She nods and points to the store letting me know they are going in. They go in and I sit and hold him. I will hold him for as long as he needs me.


	25. Get Out!

**Ch 25 **_**Get out**_

**EPOV**

He knows what I am talking about; I want to have time with our parents to let them know about us. He is my best friend, he really knows me. I didn't mean to get upset, but he knows how much I miss my parents because he misses his just as much.

We sit in the truck for a few minutes holding each other; he has always been able to comfort me.

"Babe, you ready to go in now?" he asks with a kiss to my head.

"Yeah, love, I'm ok. Let's go in, mom and your aunt will be looking for us," I say lifting my head to kiss him.

"They knew we would be a few minutes. Come on."

We get out of the truck walking with an arm around the other going into the store. I lead us to the health-aids section to the toothbrushes. We both pick up the same one.

"We can't get the same color, I'll get blue you get green. I'm getting two, mine needs replaced anyway," I say grabbing them.

"I might as well get two, easier to remember to change at the same time," he says getting two green ones.

"Do we need toothpaste?" I ask looking at the different types.

"No, we're good there. I need to get razors," he says walking over to them.

"Get two packs; there isn't any at the house either." He grabs two packs and we walk over to the lube and condoms.

"They make flavored lube, want to try it?" I ask looking at the different flavors.

"Sure, what do they have?"

"Strawberry, lemon or watermelon, which one you want to try? Should we get regular lube also?" I ask.

"Strawberry, lemon is always sour and watermelon too sweet. Get regular lube, I can't believe we use the same lube and didn't know it," he laughs.

"Well considering we didn't do anything around the other or talk about it you would think we would have different ones; we are like in so many ways."

"Get two of each, that way we don't have to carry from house to house. Eww, they have flavored condoms," he says showing me the box.

"That just seems wrong, why would you want to put a condom in your mouth? Gross," I say with a shudder.

He laughs, "I know. I found body paint, want to try it? It sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, get it or two," I laugh back.

"Let's pay for this and put it in the truck, I don't want the ladies to see it, do you?" he says heading to the check out.

"No, God no, the talk this morning was hard enough," I answer following him.

We place all our stuff down for the girl to ring us up. I start to pull out my wallet and he elbows me giving me a stern look. I stop and put my hands up in surrender.

"You've paid for enough this weekend, I can get this," he says pulling out his wallet.

"Jazz, I wasn't trying to make you feel like you couldn't pay, it's just habit," I say pulling him back to my chest. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I am just used to paying myself, we will get used to sharing expenses. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You don't need to apologize, we will figure out how to deal with money and stuff. I love you," I kiss the back of his neck.

"I love you too," he says over his shoulder.

"That will be $68.34, please," the cashier says.

He hands her his bank card and she swipes it handing it back. She bags our stuff and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say to her.

"Thank you for shopping Jensen's come back again."

We walk to the truck and put the stuff inside. We walk back in looking for mom and Sue and find them in the party supplies. They are looking at tablecloths and plates.

"What colors are they using; have they said anything about it?" his aunt asks talking to mom.

"No," mom starts to say, but I interrupt, "I like blue and he likes green, but not too light or too dark. What else do we need to make decisions on?"

"Oh boys, ok so blue and green. What do you want on the cake, for decorations and flowers to start," mom says pulling out her paper and pen.

I pick up a book on wedding cakes showing it to Jazz; they all have flowers looking girly. "Does the cake have to have flowers? Decorations will be minimal, we want simple and nice, not over the top."

"You can do just about anything with the cake. There is usually a groom's cake that represents the groom, like sports, hobbies, cars or whatever. Do you want to do one of those?"

"No, I think the wedding cake will be fine, it is more than one cake right?" Jazz asks.

"Yes, we will have three tiers or cakes stacked."

"Why three?" I ask.

"The top tier is kept for the first anniversary, its frozen." She must have seen the strange look I made about keeping a cake for a year. "You only have to eat a bite, it's a tradition. The other two will be the cake you each like, to give variety to the guests."

"Can we decorate it so it represents us, like combine the grooms cake and wedding cake in one?" I ask.

"That will work, what do you have in mind?" Sue asks.

"I like books and history and he likes music. Can that be used?" Jazz offers.

"Yes, we can work with that to have the baker make something. Now the flowers, you will need boutonnieres and corsages, oh, you need to decide on best men. I don't think you will want bridesmaids."

"Em and Peter are our closest friends, what you think?" he asks looking at me.

"Yeah, no one better. Ok we need boutonnieres for us two, Dad, Rev. Weber, Em and Peter. Corsages are for whom?"

"They are for the mothers."

"Ok, then you and Sue each need one," I say looking at them.

"How do you want the boutonnieres, a flower colored both blue and green or just a single color?"

"Single color, there are six of us so we can have three blue and three green. The corsages, can they have two flowers?" Jazz asks.

"Yes, so a blue and green flower in each, right?" Sue asks as mom is writing stuff down.

"Yeah. How long do boutonnieres and corsages last?" I ask them looking over at Jazz. He knew what I was asking; he nods and smiles pulling me to him.

"They will last about a week or so if refrigerated," mom says.

"Ok, thanks."

Mom looks at us with a strange expression, "Edward, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Are you planning to go to Chicago and Amarillo? Is that why you wanted to know about the flowers?" she asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, are you upset?" I ask putting my face into Jazz's chest. I didn't want to upset her.

She walks up and turns me to hold my face for me to look at her, "No, I am not upset. You want to add your parents in on your day; I think it is a lovely idea. I can have flowers made for you to pick up when you get there if you don't want to travel with them."

I look at Jazz and he seems to know what I am thinking, he shakes his head no. "No, we want them to be made with the rest, to have them Saturday," I say looking back at her.

"Ok, I will have one each of the blue and green boutonnieres and two more corsages made." She lowers her voice to speak quietly to me, "Edward, I have your parents' wedding rings, I saved them for you to have either for you to use for your wedding or as a memento. Would you like them to have with you on Saturday?"

"Please."

"Ok, I will have them cleaned bef.." I cut her off, "NO! I mean no, I don't want them cleaned. I want them how they were when they last had them."

"Ok dear. I'll get them when we get home," she says kissing my cheek.

I turn back to hug Jazz burying my face in his neck.

Having my parents' rings will be a small part of them there. I wish he had something from his parents. I know he lost about everything in the fire. We will have to get something of his parents for him to have as well.

**JPOV**

At least having flowers that day it will seem like they are with us. We both want to have our parents or what we can of them with us. Esme having his parents' rings was something he would cherish. I only wish I had something from my parents. I stand there holding him as he just holds on tight trying to keep from breaking down.

Esme and Aunt Sue were talking quietly and Aunt Sue looked over at us wide eyed. I don't know what her expression is about. She walks over to me putting her hand on my cheek.

"Jasper, Esme told me about his parents' rings, I think the idea of having them with you Saturday is beautiful. I have your parents also. I have been holding them for you. I can get them cleaned for you to have Saturday."

"Don't clean them. I thought they were lost in the fire," I say looking her in the eyes. I have tears falling from Edward's emotions and mine.

"Jasper, do you remember anything from the fire or funeral?" she asks rubbing her thumb on my cheek removing the tears.

I shake my head no saying, "No, not really, just that the caskets were closed."

"Your parents died from smoke inhalation before they were burned. The caskets didn't have to be closed; they weren't really bad, but I didn't want you to remember them like that. Their rings weren't lost; I had the funeral director remove them for you to have. I didn't mean to not tell you, I wasn't hiding them."

"Thank you. I would like them please, just don't have them cleaned," I say barely above a whisper.

"Ok, sweetheart." She hugs us with me still holding onto Edward.

"Boys, I think we have enough information for now, why don't you go on home. We'll be home later, just take some time for yourselves. I know you had last night and Saturday, but I think you need some time for your emotions," Esme says smiling with her own tears, my aunt is too.

"Thanks mom, we'll see you later," Ed says hugging them both then I hug them. We walk out of the store to the truck holding each other.

We get to the truck and Ed climbs in; as I get in James pulls up blocking us in.

"Jazz stay in the truck and don't do anything, I'm calling Chief Swan. Just lock the doors Jazz," Ed says dialing the chief. I close the door and lock it and Ed reaches over locking the other one.

James walks up to the driver's side yelling, "What are you two fags doing here? Get the hell out of my town, fucking fags."

I see movement in the side mirror by his car and turn to see Mike and Laurent getting out of the car with a bat and pipe. They walk to the front of the truck grinning evilly. Mike is swinging the bat at the front end. James starts yelling again, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. The. Truck. Are you scared you homos? Can't you fucking fight? Chicken shits!"

Mike busts one headlight and Laurent does the other. They start hitting the hood and grill.

"Come on you fucking faggots, come out and fight like a real man," Mike yells hitting the hood.

"Chief Swan, this is Edward Masen. Jasper and I are at Jensen's store; James, Mike and Laurent are here. We are locked in the truck and they are hitting it."

"No, we don't care about the truck."

"Ok, hurry."

James takes the bat from Mike and smashes the windshield with glass flying towards us. I see that Laurent is hitting the tail lights and sides of the truck bed from the side mirror. Mike is kicking the side panels on the driver's side.

The Chief and three other cars pull in. In the side mirror I see Mike pull a knife out slashing the rear tire. James busts in the driver's window covering us in glass as we both turn away. We don't move as we hear the commotion going on outside the truck.

I hear the chief yelling, "Drop the weapons and put your hands up. Drop it James."

I look up to see Mike and Laurent turn to run as James starts to swing thru the open window and I turn away. When I hear a shot fired I look up to see James hit the ground screaming. Mike and Laurent are on the ground where officers handcuff them.

The Chief walks up with his gun still pointed at James saying, "You have just lost boy. You are going down now. No way out of it." He doesn't take his eyes from James as he speaks into his radio requesting an ambulance.

"Are you boys alright?" the Chief asks me and Ed while still watching James.

"Yeah, just covered in glass, can we get out?" I ask trying to brush some of the glass off us.

"No, if you can sit in there for a few minutes I want to wait until he is cuffed to a gurney."

"Ok, chief, we can sit here." I look at Ed and he is trying to dust off his phone.

"I need to call mom and Sue to let them know what happened. The phone is covered in glass how do we call?" he asks.

"Just a second," I shift and pull my phone from my pocket. "Here use mine, be careful, and put it on speaker." He takes the phone and calls my aunt.

"Sue, we are in the parking lot. We need a ride home," Ed starts talking, but the Chief cuts in.

"No, I want you two boys to go see Carlisle to make sure you are ok."

"Oh, um, we need to go to the hospital to see dad."

"_Edward what happened, are you boys ok, do you need medical help?" she asks._

"No, no, we're fine. We just got ambushed by James and his friends. We locked ourselves in the truck so neither of us is hurt, the Chief wants dad to make sure though."

"_Esme we need to leave, the boys had a run in with James and are outside with Charlie," my aunt tells her._

"_Ok, we'll be right out. Don't go anywhere without us," she says._

"Yeah, we'll wait out here for you, bye," he hangs up.

The ambulance had pulled in and the paramedics were next to James putting him on the gurney. The chief tells the paramedics, "I want him cuffed to that gurney and my officer will ride with him."

"Yes, Chief."

"Bring me a brush or something to help these boys out," he shouts at the other officers.

Esme and my aunt come out of the store with the items they purchased walking towards the truck.

"You ladies stay back over there; the boys seem to be fine. There is glass covering them and we need to get them out as safe as possible," the Chief tells them.

They stop then go to Esme's car to put the stuff in the trunk. They walk back over to the police car and wait.

"Jasper, I'm going to open this door, turn your head in case any glass shifts." I turn my head and close my eyes away from the door. "I'm going to brush as much off of you as I can, as easy as I can. Edward, Jasper, you both should close your eyes until we get you out," he says brushing my legs.

We sit still as they brush off what they can. "Jasper, very slowly slide out of the seat I'll guide you out. Don't open your eyes incase glass falls out of your hair," says an officer. He holds my arm lightly pulling me out the door, I stand up and he moves me back somewhere. "Keep your eyes closed and bend over shaking your hair to try and loosen all the glass you can." I do as instructed as he has a hand on my back and a gloved one brushing my hair. "That looks to be all of it. You can stand up and open your eyes."

I watch as they help Ed out just like me and have him try to get the glass out of his hair. When he looks up and sees me he wants to come to me as much as I do him.

"Boys, I know you want to touch each other, but we can't let you. We need to get you to Carlisle to make sure you aren't hurt. I'm afraid if you touch you might get cut on any glass shards that remain. Esme, can you take them to the hospital or would you rather one of the officers. They are not in trouble. I didn't know if you wanted to risk getting any glass in your car," the Chief says.

"Thank you Charlie, let the boys go with an officer. I will go get some clothes and meet them at the hospital. Boys, does it matter what I get you to wear?" Esme asks.

"Esme, I have a duffle bag with clothes I was going to keep at your house in the front hall. Just grab that and we will be fine," I tell her.

"Ok, we'll see you boys in a little bit." Esme and my aunt go get in her car and leave.

"Chief, can you come here a second?" I ask.

"What is it Jasper?"

"Um, we have a bag of stuff behind the seat, its personal; can you get it so no one sees it?" I ask quietly.

"What is the stuff Jasper? This truck is a crime scene, nothing is to be removed."

"Um, personal items," but he raises a brow, "ok, lube and body paint."

"Oh, um, just a second then." He turns to go to the truck and an officer is starting to get in it. "Franklin, do not get in that truck, we will process it in a few minutes," he goes to the truck and looks at me, I point to passenger side.

"It's locked you will need the keys," I speak up. I ease my keys out of my pocket and hand them to the officer with me, giving him the door key.

Chief Swan opens the door and pulls the bag out bringing it to me as an officer speaks up, "Chief, I can take that."

"Take what? There isn't anything here," he says bringing me the bag.

"Sir, the bag that," but he is cut off by the Chief.

"What bag, there isn't anything in that truck and never was, am I clear?" he says looking at all the officers. They nod and go back to work taking pictures and writing things down.

"Thanks, Chief."

"You're welcome. It isn't the towns business. Now, I want you two to go with this officer to the hospital and I will see you there," he turns walking over to look at the truck.

"Ok, come on, I have to put you in the back, sorry," the officer says to us as we walk to his car.

"It's ok, thanks for the ride," Ed says as we climb in and just look at each other.


	26. Been thru hell

**Ch 26-**_**Been thru hell**_

**EPOV**

We ride in the back of the cruiser just looking at each other. We can't touch, not even hold hands. I want to hold him so bad. Hopefully this will keep James locked up, Mike and Laurent too.

We pull up to the hospital and dad is outside the emergency room entrance pacing he must not know what to expect especially if he treated James. The car stops right in front of him and he walks over opening my door.

"Son, are you boys ok? I was only told that there was a situation with James, and then he comes in shot. What happened?" he asks going to grab me to help me out.

"No, dad, don't touch us we need to get this glass off. We're fine; we were in the truck when James, Mike and Laurent showed up. James busted the windows in on us; that is where the glass came from."

The officer opens the door for Jazz to get out. Jazz walks over to me and dad saying, "We didn't fight him or anything, just stayed locked in the truck while they beat it to hell."

"Let's get you boys inside. Jennifer we need exam rooms 3 and 4 set up, so I can check them over," dad yells as we go through the doors.

"No, dad, we want the same room. We don't want to be apart," I say looking at him.

"Ok. Jennifer, make that room 3 only. Boys we need to get you out of your clothes and showered. Usually it is done by a nurse, but I think you will want to do that alone, I mean just you two together," he says looking between us.

"Please, Carlisle. We just sat through hell and haven't been able to touch each other," Jazz says.

"That's fine. Ok, you need to make sure to rinse your hair as best as you can, don't rub any skin, just rinse for a few minutes first. There are towels and gowns for you; put those on so I can check you before you dress."

"We will. Dad can you go to your car, I mean you yourself?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" he asks looking puzzled at us.

"Can you take this bag and put it in your trunk please?" I ask holding up the bag.

"What it is?" he asks raising a brow.

I lean in to whisper to him, "Personal items, um, lube and stuff." I straighten up and look him in the eye.

"Oh, ok, sure. You go get washed up and I will put it up for you," he answers taking the bag.

"Thanks dad."

We go into the exam room and there are towels and gowns laying out for us. We leave them on the bed; I figure dad would bring them into the bathroom when he came back.

"We need to try and get undressed without rubbing our clothes on us. Let me help you with your shirt and you can mine. We will figure out how to get our jeans off after," Jazz says pulling on the neck of my shirt.

I raise my arms up and lean forward for him to pull it off by the collar without rolling it up. We get my shirt off and do the same to his. We leave them in a pile on the floor, slipping out of our shoes.

"My jeans are a little baggy, I think I can get them down without bending over," I say undoing my jeans. They slide down and I stand there while he squats slightly pulling on the waist band. We get them off fairly easy. I take my socks off and only have my boxers on.

Dad walks in, "Sorry boys didn't mean to intrude." He starts to walk back out after setting the towels on the sink.

"Dad wait, we both have boxers on and I need help getting him out of his jeans. Mine were baggy, but his aren't," I say trying to figure out how to get them off.

"Ok, just a second I need to get gloves." He steps into the exam room and gets gloves coming back into the bathroom putting them on. He moves the towels out of the way saying, "Jasper, put your hands on the edge of the counter and lift yourself up so we can pull your jeans off by the legs."

Jazz gets into position and I work the waist down as dad pulls the legs. It takes a little bit, but we get them off. Dad takes all our clothes and shoes out with him.

"I think we can get our boxers off with no issue just be careful," Jazz says as I turn on the shower.

We stripe out of our boxers and get in the shower, I rinse off and he goes next.

"Boys, have you wet your heads yet?" dad shouts.

"No, just rinsed off our bodies."

"Ok, take the showerhead down and lean over to wet your hair that way no glass goes over your skin. Here is some soap, a rag and shampoo," he says reaching into the shower.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"I will be out in the hall with mom and Sue, just let me know when you get done and are back in the room."

"Ok."

"Here let me help you, bend over so we can wet your hair," Jazz says taking the showerhead down to spray in my hair. "Try to ease your fingers in your hair, do you feel any glass?"

"No, it seems ok."

"Here's the shampoo."

I wash my hair and he helps rinse it out.

"Ok, your turn," I say taking the handle from him changing positions.

He runs his fingers in his hair saying, "Shit, I just cut my hand. Son of a bitch, it stings." He holds up his left hand for me to run water over it then fists it tight.

"Can you feel any more glass?"

"No, I think it's all out."

"Here let me help with washing it." I hang up the showerhead and shampoo his hair then rinse it out putting it back when we finish.

"He only gave us one rag; we need to be careful using it. Since you cut your hand I'll wash you first."

I wash him from his face down and notice a scrap on his neck; when I wash it he hisses. When I finish rinsing him off he waits for me to wash. Before I turn off the shower I rinse the rag for him to hold in his hand. I go to get out, but he stops me.

"Wait, we undressed in here, what if there is glass on the floor?"

"Help me lean over to get the towels and then I'll open the door and yell for dad."

He tries to hold me the best he can with his right arm around my waist as I lean over grabbing the towels. I dry off and wrap the towel around me as he tries to dry his hair. I take his towel and dry him off and run it over his hair more. I lean over opening the door with his arm around me again to keep me from falling.

"Dad! Dad!" I yell out the door then stand back up straight.

He rushes in, "What, what's wrong? One of you hurt?"

"No, sorry dad. We didn't want to get out with having undressed in here, we didn't know about any glass."

"Oh, well scare someone will you. Alright let me get a few towels for you to walk on."

He grabs some towels and lays them out on the floor for us to get out. "I'll be just outside let me know when you get gowns on."

"Dad, you can check us without them, I figure you would have to look under them anyway."

"Fine, come on in here; just leave your towels on."

We walk into the room and he puts on a new pair of gloves. I walk over and sit on the table as Jazz stands holding my hand. Dad comes over looking at my arms and torso then down to my legs and feet.

"I don't see any scratches on your torso or arms, your legs look ok. Let me look in your hair for any more glass or cuts."

He looks me over good and didn't find anything except the hickeys Jazz put on me. He pokes them just looking at us and shakes his head.

"Your turn Jasper." We trade positions and dad doesn't find anything other than the scrape on the side of his neck and the cut in his left palm. His head doesn't have any cuts luckily.

"You two look fine, I will have to stitch up your hand and your neck just needs a little bandage. Here is your bag of clothes, Edward help him dress so he doesn't open his hand, that way no blood gets anywhere. I'll be back with the stuff for his hand," dad says as he walks out of the room.

"Jazz does it matter what you wear?" I ask opening the bag pulling out clothes.

"No, babe, just anything. Well, a button up might be easier to get on than a t-shirt."

"Do you want boxers or just jeans?"

"Jeans, it will be hard enough getting dressed as it is. Go ahead and get dressed then you can help me," he says sitting down.

I get dressed then pull out his clothes. I kneel down to help him get his jeans on, I got them on his legs and when I go to stand up I see he is getting hard. I raise a brow at him then look at the door.

"What, I can't help it that you are on your knees in front of me. I like the sight of you there, so sue me."

"Love, I would take care of this for you, but we need to get you in these jeans so dad can fix your hand and we can leave," I say pulling his jeans up his thighs. I slip them over his ass and his cock doesn't seem to be going down though it hasn't got fully hard either. I figure I will help him go soft so I whisper in his ear, "Sue and the Chief having sex."

"Gross, don't put that shit in my head. That wasn't nice," he says pushing my shoulder.

"No, but it did get you to go down, now I can put you in your pants," I laugh helping his tuck his dick in and do up his jeans.

There is a knock at the door so I holler, "Come in." Jazz was still shirt less.

"Decent in here? I have the stuff for his hand," dad says opening the door.

"We're good." Jazz says as I put the extra clothes I pulled from the bag back.

"Let me sew this up, just two maybe three stitches and your set," dad says setting up the supplies.

"You need to keep this dry and I will check it tomorrow. Where are you guys staying tonight?" he asks working on my loves hand.

"Your house, unless you and mom have plans," I tell him walking back to hold Jazz's other hand.

"No, we'll be home. Mom says you were talking about going to Chicago and Amarillo after you're married. That sounds great; we need to make some reservations. Do you know where else you're going?"

"Haven't had a chance to talk about it, we will tonight and let you know tomorrow," Jazz says with a little hiss.

"Sorry Jasper, almost done, I just need to bandage you up. As long as we make your reservations by Thursday it should be ok," dad says finishing the bandage on his hand then does the one on his neck. "Charlie was in the hall waiting to talk to you to get your statements. I'll send him in so you can get it over with before you go home, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to be done and go home. Love do you want a button-up still or a t-shirt?" I ask picking up the stripped button-up shirt I pulled out. Dad walks out of the room then.

"That one is fine. Help me button it and roll the sleeves up," he says sliding his arms in.

"This way I get to dress you and undress you; undressing is more fun though," I say kissing his chest. I flick his nipple with my tongue causing him to groan.

**JPOV**

"Babe, stop, we can't do anything here and I don't need to be hard in front of people," I say pushing with my good hand.

"Fine, but I get to check you over when we get home, to make sure all body parts are fine," he says fake pouting.

"I love you, always," I say pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you too, forever. I was scared when they showed up, I was worried we would have to get out and fight," he says resting his forehead to mine.

"I was too, babe. I just want to go home and hold you. We just need to talk to the Chief first, it won't take long."

The Chief knocks on the door and we tell him to come in. He walks in and sits down across from us.

"Ok, I need to get statements from you, usually it is one at a time, but Carlisle told me you didn't want to be separated so we will do it all at once. Edward, can you tell me what happened from your point of view?"

"We left the store and walked to the truck and were getting in, well I already was but Jazz hesitated a little. I turned and seen James getting out of his car he parked to block us in. I told Jazz to get in and lock the doors and to not do anything. We sat in the truck and I called you. Laurent appeared on the passenger side with a pipe and I watched him hit the truck various places. I wasn't paying attention to James and I didn't see Mike until James smashed the windshield. Mike ducked down, I didn't see what he was doing, but when James was swinging to hit the windows I closed my eyes and covered my face. I didn't see anything else until you were talking to us," he says giving his statement.

"Ok, what about you Jasper?"

"We walked to the truck as Ed was getting in I saw a car pull up behind us. I looked seeing James getting out of the car, I got in the truck and we locked the doors. I watched him in the side mirror as he came up to the window, he was yelling at us calling us fags, faggots, chicken shits not sure what else. He said we need to get out of _his_ town. I saw movement in the rearview mirror and seen Mike and Laurent get out with a bat and pipe. Laurent went to the passenger side and Mike the driver side; they both started hitting the truck. James kept yelling through the window. James took the bat from Mike and smashed the windshield. When I looked up I seen Mike hunched down at the back tire in the mirror, he had a knife slicing the tire. James swung at the side window and I ducked away best I could to keep from the glass. You showed up telling them to stop then I heard a shot fired and looked to see James dropping to the ground."

"Did either of you see James before he parked his car behind you?"

"No, we were talking and not paying attention to others," Ed tells him.

"Well, that should be enough; there were witnesses who said just about what you did, that you didn't instigate it. You can go home," he says closing his pad getting up.

"Chief, what happens now?" Ed asks helping me put shoes on.

"They all will be charged with property damage, intent to do bodily harm, assault with a lethal weapon, hate crimes, and whatever else I can find. They all will be locked up for quite a while."

"Thanks, Chief," I say shaking his hand. Ed shakes his hand and he leaves the room.

"You ready to go home?" Ed asks picking up the bag of clothes.

"Yeah, get me out of here."

We walk out into the hall and my aunt and Esme are waiting on us. They come over hugging us.

"You ok Jasper?" my aunt asks looking at my neck and hand.

"Yeah, the neck is from the window shattering, but my hand was from a piece of glass in my hair when we were washing it out. Just three stitches."

"I'm glad, it could have been worse. You boys ready to leave?" she asks.

"Yes, get us out of here, we just want to be at home," Ed says taking my hand.

"They can leave, I already signed discharge papers for them," Carlisle says walking up. "Keep it dry and I'll check it tomorrow."

"I will, see you at home later," I say as Ed starts walking us down the hall.

They just chuckle lightly at us.

"In a hurry babe?" I half laugh.

"Yes, I just want to lie down with you, alone."

He walks us to Carlisle's car and he gets the bag from the trunk tucking it into the bag of clothes.

"What did they do with the clothes we had on?" I ask going to Esme's car.

"Don't know, don't care, mom can find out later," he says unlocking her car for us to get in; we get in the back seat. Esme walks up after we are settled; he had his arms around me with his head on my chest. I put my arms around him and lay my head back. Esme didn't say anything just gets in, starts the car and heads home.

We get home and Ed helps me out carrying our bag. We walk in and he walks us straight up to his room.

Esme follows us up asking, "Do you boys want anything to eat?"

"No thank you mom, I want to lie down for a little while," he says opening our bedroom door dropping the bag to the floor. He kicks his shoes off and goes to the bed sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"Can you bring up something to drink please," I ask kicking my shoes off.

"I'll be back with drinks in a few minutes."

I walk over to the bed where he is sitting at the edge. He takes my hurt hand kissing it; he works the buttons from their holes on my shirt. He leans in kissing my stomach working his way up my chest, kissing right over my heart, to my neck kissing the bandage there.

"I was so scared when that window shattered on us that he was going to hurt you, to take you from me. I don't like that feeling," he is crying running his hands all over me. He was more scared than I thought.

I work his t-shirt up until he helps me get it off him. I kiss his chest over his heart then kiss up his neck until I am standing up facing him, looking in his teary eyes.

"Babe, I was scared too. I didn't know what they were going to do. I'm just glad the chief showed when he did. I don't think I could have taken it if they hurt you or took you from me. You are my life, always." I'm crying now, we just hold on to each other. Chest to chest, I could feel his heart beating fast, mine was keeping rhythm with his or the other way around.

Esme knocks on the door, "Here are some drinks, why don't you lie down for a while?"

The doorbell starts ringing and she says, "I wonder who that could be." She starts towards our bedroom door as Ed looks at the clock.

"Jazz's truck is here. Can you sign for it mom?" he asks not letting go of me.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll take care of it. Now lie down for a while," she says walking out the door leaving it cracked open a little.

"Come on babe, let's lie down. You want a drink first?" I ask shifting him to the bed. He nods and we each drink some water then he helps me get my shirt off and climb on the bed.

He's on his back and I curl up to his side with my hurt hand on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. We are calming down, we won't be awake for much longer.

He woke me up trying to move me; I shift to look at him.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," he says moving to get up.

"Um, hey, um," I don't know why I was having trouble asking my question.

"What love? What is it?" he asks looking concerned cupping my cheek.

"I need to use the bathroom," I say holding up my stitched hand.

"Oh, well, I'll help you. You want me to get you some sleep pants so you won't have as much trouble?"

"Yeah, we can change in the bathroom," I say getting up walking to the door. He gets us pants and follows me to the bathroom.

"Go ahead, I can wait," I tell him closing the door locking it. He uses the bathroom and strips changing into his sleep pants.

I walk over to the toilet working on the buttons of my jeans with one hand not getting anywhere. He comes up behind me putting his arms around me at the waist resting his chin on my shoulder as he undoes my jeans. He has them undone and rests his hands on my hips saying, "Need any more help or can you manage?"

"Um, little trouble getting my dick out, can you help?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

"Sure," he says with a kiss then grabs the left flap of my jeans reaching in with his right to pull my dick out. He went to pull his hand from my dick, but I lay mine over his putting my fingers between his so we both are holding it. I point at the toilet and piss, we both feel the flow.

"You are being mean," he says kissing the back of my neck. "But if you don't want me to let go, I won't."

"I don't intend to be mean; I just want you to know that if I can't do this myself I want you to help. We already do more intimate things, this isn't much different," I say squeezing his fingers to grip a little tighter to shake it off.

He doesn't move just holds my dick in our hands as I turn my head to kiss him. He pulls our hands to the waist of my jeans and starts pushing them down. When he gets them past my ass he breaks the kiss kneeling behind me to finish taking them off. He kisses my ass cheek before turning me around to put my sleep pants on. He pulls them up stopping to kiss my hip then rests the waist band on my hips.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," he says pulling me from the bathroom.

We get in our room and lie down like before when Esme knocks on the door frame. "Can I get you guys anything to eat?"

"Sure, whatever you make is fine. Do you want to go downstairs and eat or up here?" he asks running his fingers in my hair.

"We can go down there, I need to get something to take my hand hurts a little," I say rolling to get back up.

"Come down when you're ready," she says leaving us.

"You want a t-shirt; I figured we needed something to wear at the table."

"Yeah," I agree scratching my abs.

"Here, put your hands in then I'll pull it over your head."

He helps me get dressed and pulls on his own shirt. We walk down to the kitchen and Esme has soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with Cokes waiting on us.

"The truck was delivered, I signed for it. They said to look it over and if something isn't right let them know and they will fix it," she says setting the keys on the table. "I went and looked at it, I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. Thanks for dinner," I say dipping my sandwich in my soup.

"You're welcome. Your names are scrolled just above the door handles, Jasper on the driver side and Edward on the passenger. I didn't start it, but the inside looks great. The windows are tinted as dark as the Camaro. They said it has temporary tags, you will get the tags in the mail later this week or next week."

"Where is it parked?" Ed asks between bites.

"In our driveway. Dad will be home any minute you want it moved?" she asks looking at the clock.

"I would like it in the garage, either here or next door. I think all of our cars need to be put inside; James has other friends that weren't with him today. We don't need any of our cars damaged," he says looking at me. I nod eating my soup.

"Hey, anybody home?" Carlisle yells from the front door.

"In the kitchen," Esme answers getting up to make him something to eat.

"How are you guys doing? Jasper I forgot to give you meds before you left. Here is something for pain for the next few days," he hands me a pill bottle. "Take one every six to eight hours, if one doesn't help then take an additional half with it."

"Thanks."

"Dad, I want all our cars put up in the garages. James has friends that weren't with him today, we don't need anything else damaged," Ed says finishing his soup.

"That sounds reasonable. Is that truck the one you bought?" We nod. "Looks good, I'll put it in the garage and put your car next door since that is where they are parked."

"Thanks, dad. Are you ready to go back to bed, love?" he asks me.

"Yeah, babe."

We walk upstairs and after entering our room we strip out of our shirts then crawl in bed under the covers this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews.<strong>


	27. Rules

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have been having internet service issues and been unable to reply to reviews. I love and greatly appreciate all the reviews I have been given. **

**Remember to expect the unexpected with this story...it is very...orginial, I guess the word would be. Any opinions on what word describes this story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 27-<strong>_**Rules**_

**JPOV**

As soon as we get in bed I crawl up on top of him, sucking on his bottom lip, biting it then licking to ease the sting. He moans opening his mouth to me; I flick his tongue with mine. I can't get enough of him. I want him so bad after today. I shift to his right side to run my good hand up and down his chest. I roll his hard nipple between my thumb and finger swallowing the moans he lets out.

His left hand tangles in my hair as the right one slides inside my pants squeezing my ass, causing him to swallow my moans. We haven't made out like this; this was emotional sensual raw.

He lifts his right leg, the one I am straddling, pushing up against my dick. I move back over on him enough to give us both some friction. We are rolling our hips, rubbing and squeezing everywhere we could.

We don't care if the door is open, we need to feel each other, love each other. We thought we were going to lose the other today.

He rolls us over with him directly on top of me, grinding his dick into mine. I don't know who is tongue fucking who, but we don't stop. Running hands over chests, backs, pulling hair, grinding cocks, we are lost in each other.

He pulls away from kissing to whisper in my ear, "Fuck, I want to feel you against me right now."

"Do it, I don't give a fuck about rules. Just pull these pants down, now," I say tugging at his waist line. He pulls our pants down our thighs and I pull him back on top of me, we are exposed to each other and that is enough.

"Babe you feel so good. Can you reach the lube?" I ask rubbing his ass.

I kiss his abs and hip as he reaches over to the nightstand pulling out the lube. I take it pouring it in his hand; he starts stroking us, one then the other. He starts kissing my neck then starts sucking on it, I fist his hair holding him to me.

"Yeah, suck me, mark me, fuck," I say pushing up into his mouth.

He is holding both our dicks stroking us together. He isn't in a hurry he is holding tight and stroking firmly up and down. He licks his mark then is licking up to my ear, "You are mine, only mine, and no one will take you from me."

"Only yours, always. FUCK!" I shout as he starts rocking his hips fucking his hand sliding against my dick. The head of his dick is rubbing up and down my shaft gliding over the head of mine.

"I'm close, love, are you there?" he says panting into my neck.

"Yes, harder, grip harder."

He tightens his hold on us causing me to cum hard all over us; it sets him off cumming just as hard. We are both coated in cum; he strokes us until we start going soft. He lets go to move off me, but I stop him by pulling his hair to kiss him. He lies down on top of me kissing me causing our chests to smear cum over us. I break the kiss pulling his hair making him arch his back, "Move up I want to lick your chest."

He straddles my waist moving up on his hands and knees over my head pulling his pants off as he moves. I lick and suck all over his chest cleaning cum off him. I move lower to get to his abs licking those. I go lower and suck his dick in my mouth to clean him off. When I am finished I kiss his hip and move back up to the pillow.

"My turn," he says moving down to my chest. He licks and sucks all over me moving lower as he does. He sucks my nipples, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton cleaning me of cum. He sucks on my cock stroking it to get any remaining. He kisses my hips when he is done.

He grabs a few wipes from the nightstand and wipes me off then helps me get my pants back up. He wipes his own chest putting his pants back on after throwing the wipes away. He leans down kissing me and we both moan at taste cum on each other's tongue. He grabs the water we had earlier and drinks some, offering it to me. He puts the glass back and lies down on his side facing me.

"I love you," he whispers gently running his fingers over my cheek.

"I love you," I whisper rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry about today," he starts to say, but I can't let him finish that thought.

"No, don't, there is nothing for either of us to be sorry for. We knew he was going to try something. I'm glad it was out in the daytime with witnesses. We are fine, it could have been worse; thankfully it wasn't. I don't want to think about them, we didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever apologize for what someone else says or does to us."

He nods and pulling me to lie on his chest. I curl up into him, "Babe, you ok?"

"Jazz, I was just so scared today."

"I was too. Are we ok?" I ask lifting my head to look at him.

"Yes, I love you. Marry me," he says looking me in the eye.

"Always." He kisses me slowly, sweetly. I settle back on his chest after kissing.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, love."

We start to doze off when someone knocks on the door. I look at it as it opens wider, Carlisle steps in.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you boys," he says walking over to the bed.

"We're fine dad," Ed says sleepily.

"We need to have a talk in the morning. Sue will be here for breakfast around nine a.m., so we will all be there."

"What's wrong dad? What do we need to talk about?" Ed says holding me tighter to him.

"Nothing is wrong, we just want to talk, it's nothing bad," he says patting Ed's hand on my back. "I didn't know if you had plans for in the morning and just wanted to let you know just in case."

"We don't have anything planned. Can you give us some kind of idea? I think we both are worried you will split us up after today," I say looking up at him.

"We are not going to split you up, not at all. We want to talk about the rules we set."

"Carlisle, he didn't start anything tonight, I did. I should be the one in trouble."

"No one is in trouble. If you're both awake do you want to come down now and talk?" he asks.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow, let's go now," Ed says looking down at me.

"Ok, let's get this over with," I say letting him up and he helps me off the bed.

We follow Carlisle down to the living room where my aunt and Esme are sitting. We sit on the loveseat with his back to my chest.

"We wanted to talk about the rules we set. We know you haven't had sex as far as we can tell. We feel you need to have more privacy, especially after today. We are going to let you keep your door closed from now on, but we want to know that you will not use that as an excuse to have sex now," Carlisle says sitting next to Esme.

"We don't plan to have sex until our wedding night. We are not rushing each other," I say looking at them.

"We haven't planned anything for that night yet, we still want to read some to be prepared properly," Ed said resting his hands on mine over his stomach.

"Alright, we want you to follow the other rules we set. You still have a curfew even after you are married and you will keep your grades up when school starts. Just because you are getting married doesn't mean you will have total freedom to do as you like," Carlisle says to us.

We look at each other and he leans in to my ear, "I think it is reasonable, but what about us turning 18?"

"Are the rules going to change when we turn 18?" I ask.

"Some will, we expect you to stay in school and go to college. Your curfew may change to a later time or none at all. Use the time between now and Jasper's 18th birthday and we will see then what needs to be changed. We don't want you out late, but we aren't trapping you in either. We are concerned with what happened today and just want you safe and know where you are at night."

"That seems fair. Anything else?" Ed asks.

"No. Don't think of this as punishment, we aren't punishing you. We just want you both safe," Esme speaks up then.

"Agreed," we answer in unison.

"Ok, you can go back to bed, we'll see you in the morning," Esme says.

"Goodnight boys," they all speak at once.

"Goodnight," we reply.

**EPOV**

We walk back up to our room, when we get inside I close the door and walk him to the bed. I climb in and he follows. I lie on my back and pull him to me; I want him to keep his hurt hand on my chest instead of under him.

"I wasn't expecting that. I guess we may have been louder than I thought," he says snuggling into my side.

"Me either, let's get some sleep we have plenty of time tomorrow to think about it," I say rubbing his back.

"And read; we need to do that."

"Yes. Goodnight, love," I say with a kiss to his head.

"Goodnight, babe," he replies with a kiss above my heart.

We sleep wrapped around each other. I wake up to the feeling of him trying to move from my arms.

"You ok," I ask with a sleep filled groan.

"Yeah, need to get something for my hand and have to piss," he says moving to get off the bed.

"Need any help?" I ask rubbing his back.

"Yeah, my hand is killing me."

We get up to go to the bathroom and I grab us some shirts, he walks to the toilet and I step up to him putting my chest to his back. "You want me to do this?" I ask lowering his pants and grabbing his dick.

"Yes, please," he answers lifting his right hand to the back of my head.

I hold him while he pisses, shaking it some when he is done. I put him back in his pants and move so he can go to the sink. I step up to go and he asks, "Need any help?"

"I got it this time, maybe next time."

He waits until I am done and next to him by the sink. "Can you wash my hand please?" he asks looking down.

"Babe, I will help you with whatever you need don't be embarrassed to ask," I say turning on the water to wash our hands. I soap mine then grab his washing it. We rinse off and I dry our hands off.

"Let's go get breakfast and you your meds," I say putting our shirts on us.

"Sounds good."

We walk downstairs to the kitchen and I make us some eggs and toast. He fixes the coffee pot up. We are being as domestic as we can and don't even realize it. I plate our food as he pours and fixes our coffees.

"I can't carry both cups," he says when he is finished.

"I can get it, come sit," I say putting our plates down then go to get my coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast; I wish I could do more."

"You won't be like that forever your stitches can probably come out Saturday if we keep it clean, and you don't over use it."

"You think?" he asks sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, remember when I cut my knee a few years ago, my stitches came out in 10 days, dad said it could have been sooner if I hadn't tried playing ball hurt."

He nods eating his eggs. We finish breakfast just looking at each other every so often. He piles our dishes up to carry to the sink.

"I'll carry them over; could you pour me a glass of juice please?" I ask taking the dishes to the sink.

"Yeah."

He pours me a large glass of juice and himself a small glass to take his pain pill. He drinks it as I rinse the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. He comes over and loads the dishwasher; he must feel like he is useless. I let him finish, I don't want him to feel that way.

When we finish I take my juice with me as we go back to our room. We get inside I close the door and set my glass down on the table by the couch to get the books out.

"We'll put your clothes up later, I want to look through these first," I say sitting down beside him.

"Which one first?" he asks.

"This one about sex, we'll look at the others after," I say opening the book on gay sex.

We read through it together picking out points as I drink my juice.

"This section on oral I think we can skip, unless you want to read it," I comment turning pages.

"No, we can skip and look later. What does it say about preparing?" he asks pointing to a column on the page.

"It says to use generous amounts of lube and start by easing one finger inside. It says to not rush and be patient."

"We can try that before our wedding night, that way we can make sure we do it correctly. Have you thought about whose going to top and bottom?" he asks looking in the book.

"Yeah I've thought about it, it doesn't matter to me. We can figure it out over the rest of the week as we learn new things; do you want to do one or the other?" I ask looking at him.

"No, we want to do both. I read that some only like to top or bottom rather than switch. After we do both we can decide if we want to continue doing both. I think we will decide on that night, like go with the moment. That ok?" he asks looking up at me.

"Yeah, we can do some of the things in here and what dad told us until then." I place a light kiss to his lips making him smile.

We look through the book learning about various ways to stimulate, preparing each other and oral sex. We get to rimming and find out quite a bit. What we did in the shower was only a start.

"We are definitely going to do that," I say pointing to the picture in the book.

"Looks like fun; we have another book to look at. Let's look at this one on positions and see what we can find," he says opening the book.

I close the book we were looking at and look over his shoulder. I move to sit sideways on the couch pulling him to my chest to look at the book.

"I like sitting like this," I say kissing his neck.

"Me too. Look, standing up, never thought of that," he says pointing at a picture of a guy standing and holding his partner up against a wall facing each other.

"What about this one, sitting in a chair," I point out.

"We can try these, but I think I want to do it missionary facing each other for our first time. I want to have as much of you touching me as possible, we can work out other positions later. Does that seem stupid?" he asks looking down.

I pull his chin up to get him to turn and look at me, "No, I want to make love with you, not just fuck. I love you and we both want the same thing. I want to start that way too. We can work on other things later; there is no rush we have forever to try things. I love you," I whisper the last just before I kiss him.

It starts out slow and ends up getting hot and heavy pretty fast. He pushes his ass against my dick as he turns sideways to deepen the kiss. I moan as he slides his hand across my abs under my shirt. He runs his hand up rubbing his thumb over my nipple and I whimper into his mouth. I fist his hair and start tongue fucking him; I am getting worked up fast. He eases his hand down my chest and palms my cock, rubbing me through my sleep pants. He slows down our kissing and kisses down my jaw nipping at my Adams apple, making me groan.

"Love, we need to stop. I don't want to get caught doing anything," I drag out with a moan.

"We aren't doing anything. I'm just kissing my fiancé, what's wrong with that?" he asks between licks and nips to my neck.

"Nothing until I undress you," I let out with a groan.

He laughs against me shaking his head, "Ok, I'll stop, _for now_."

"You are such a tease. Now what do I do with this," I say palming my dick.

"Not my problem. I have one of my own," he says gesturing to his dick tenting his pants.

"I could have gone without seeing that. Maybe we need to do something else, these books aren't helping."

"How 'bout we leave this one for another time?" he suggests lifting up the last book.

"Definitely. Now what do you want to do?"

"We could get dressed and go check out the truck. Oh, we need to find out what they are going to do with the Chevy," he says getting up.

"We'll have to call Chief Swan and ask. Do you need help getting dressed?" I ask wagging my eyebrows.

"Yes, but only to get dressed. Now, come on and help me."

I get up and pull boxer briefs and t-shirts out for both of us while he got jeans out of the closet.

"We'll put your clothes up tonight, just grab a pair of my jeans," I say putting my own underwear on.

I put on my jeans and change my shirt walking up to him as he is tugging his shirt up. I got his shirt off and ran my hands over his chest. He doesn't like people seeing his scars even though I saw them growing up. He was embarrassed at first and when he realized I wasn't going to make fun of him or tell anyone he relaxed. I stroke my fingers over the scar on his side; it went from just below his arm pit to past the waist of his pants; it was about 3-4 inches wide. I look up at him and he is watching me.

"Don't think anything. I love you no matter what. This is part of you, the part that brought you to me and I love you, all of you," I say kneeling to kiss his scar.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do, just as I do you. Don't think those thoughts or anything like them. It hurts me for you to talk like that," I say standing taking his face in my hands looking him in the eye just before I kiss him lightly.

"Let's get you dressed," I say grabbing the clean shirt and his underwear.

He let me put his shirt on and then I sit on the couch to pull his sleep pants off and put his underwear on. I get his underwear up and he adjusts them to a more comfortable position. I grab the jeans he picked out and he steps into them, allowing me to pull them up his thighs. I lean in and kiss his abs just as I get them over his ass.

"Can you do these up or need help?"

"If you could help me get adjusted inside them then they will do up easier," he says trying to tuck his dick into one side. I turn him around, standing behind him I pull the left side of fly out so he can have better access. He gets tucked in and tries to do up the buttons; I move his hand and finish doing up his jeans. I place a kiss on the back of his neck and he turns to give me a peck on the lips in thanks.

"Let's go see the truck," he says pulling on my hand dragging me out of the room. I just laugh at him acting like a little kid getting a new toy.


	28. Sight

**Ch 28-**_**Sight**_

**JPOV**

I hated I couldn't do a lot for myself, but he didn't see it that way. He saw it as taking care of each other. I will be helping him in the bathroom soon because I can't have it one sided; he will be surprised that's for sure. I couldn't help not getting worked up looking in those books, but we needed to keep that for night time activities, for now.

I pull him from our room to go see the truck; I want to see how it looks with the changes we ordered. I pull him all the way to the garage with him laughing behind me.

"Jazz, babe, slow down, it isn't going anywhere," he laughs out.

"I know I just want to see it. Thank you for buying it for me," I say coming to a stop at the garage door turning to kiss him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go look before you pull my arm off," he says after kissing me, reaching behind me to open the door.

It is awesome, I love the color and when I get closer it has his name just above the handle. It is scrolled out perfectly in dark grey and I love it. I walk to the other side to see my name; I gently touch my finger to it running it across my name. I never thought I would have something like this. He is so good to me.

"Come on and get in I want to see how you look," he says opening the driver's door for me. I climb in and he starts to shut the door looking at me, "That was definitely made for you."

He walks around to get in on the passenger side. He hands me the key. I start it and it sounds great rumbling at an idle. I turn on the radio looking around for the CD changer, "Where do you put the CD in at?"

"It's under the passenger seat that way it is out of sight so less risk of being stolen. Do you want to take a ride or wait until later?" he asks rubbing the back of my neck sliding his fingers in my hair.

I turn off the truck telling him, "Stay where you are."

I get out and walk around to his side opening his door; he goes to get out as I put my hand on his chest stopping him. He looks at me curious as I just push him back in his seat and start climbing in on top of him. He slides the seat back and reclines it as I straddle him closing the door; tinted windows are a great thing. I lean on my left forearm to keep pressure off my hand and slide the right into the hair on the back of his head fisting it.

"You are too good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?" I say against his lips before kissing him.

I pull on his bottom lip sucking as he does the same to my top lip. He licks my lip wanting to enter and I let him, I love kissing him. I suck on his tongue as he puts it in my mouth causing him to whimper. I keep sucking on it a few more times then let go to flick it with my tongue. He has both hands on my ass trying to grind into me; I rock back and forth rubbing us together. He pulls me to him harder. We are in our own little bubble when all of a sudden the door is pulled open.

"Oh! My eyes! My eyes! I need brain bleach, that shit should not be seen. Rose help I can't get it out of my head! FUCK! Woman, do something! I think I might go blind!" Em is shouting and Rose, Ed and I just laugh the more he rants.

"That is what you get for not knocking you big oaf. Next time remember that," she says laughing loudly.

"You guys suck! Shit now I have that image in my head! FUCK!" he yells turning to go in the house.

"He'll be ok, I hope. Hello boys, how are you doing? We heard about yesterday, Em wishes he was there so you weren't alone," she says turning serious and looking slightly sad.

"We're ok, Rose. Yesterday was scary, but we are fine," Ed says wrapping his arms around me.

"No you're not, look at Jasper's hand. What happened? How did you not end up worse? I know what James can do just like you do," she says pointing to my hand resting on his shoulder.

"It wasn't from yesterday, well it was, but I mean I cut it in the shower. I was trying to make sure I didn't have glass in my hair and when I ran my hand through it there was a piece of glass."

"We were covered in glass from James shattering the windows, but we weren't hurt. Jazz was only hurt when we were cleaning up at the hospital, he has three stitches and will be fine," Ed says looking at her then me rubbing my back. I get off him climbing back out of the truck with him following me.

"Fine. Now come on, let's go check on Em, the big baby," she chuckles. "Oh, and I think it was hot to catch that little show," she says winking at us.

"Rose! Leave us alone, we don't aggravate you and Em," Ed says burying his head in my back standing behind me. I just chuckle at both of them.

We walk in to find Em eating at the island, making a mess while trying to make a sandwich. He had food everywhere.

"EMMETT MITCHELL MCCARTY! What the hell is wrong with you! You just ate at my house, you big horse," Rose yells at him while trying to clean up his mess.

"Wh, 'm hunry," he says with a mouthful of food.

"EMMETT! Do not talk with your mouth full that is gross!" she smacks him in the back of the head.

"Damn woman, stop hitting me!"

"Then stop eating everyone out of house and home."

We just sit laughing at these two; it was if they had been married for years. He did tell us he was planning on asking her and was waiting for the right moment.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask Ed pulling him from the room.

"We'll be right back," he says as we walk into the living room. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I was wondering if Em got a ring for Rose yet," I ask putting my arms around his neck so we can talk quietly.

"No, I don't think so why?" he asks looking in my eyes.

"What if we took him to get them rings? I know you can, I mean we can afford it, I just want to do something special for them, and they deserve it."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes, maybe we could help them when they get married. I know it's a lot of money, but they have been our friends for years and I want to help make them happy. Unless you don't want to," I say putting my head on his shoulder hugging him.

"No, I want to help. I told you money doesn't matter. If they will let us then we will do what we can. You are a great friend and I love you more for the big heart you have," he says kissing my neck tightening his arms around me.

"You just love me for my big cock," I laugh then look in his eyes. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now we just need to get Em alone somehow. Any ideas?" he asks.

"Nope," I start and get interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello," he answers.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"Ok," he looks at me surprised. "We will wait here."

"Bye."

He looks at me as if I knew what the call was about.

"What did she say?" I ask puzzled.

"To wait here and keep Em and Rose here too. She said she knows what we want to do and was on her way," he says looking at his phone as if it was going to tell him what she meant.

I just nod looking at his phone also.

**EPOV**

He is such a great friend, wanting to get them rings was a great gift. We only had to figure out how to do it. When Alice called I had no idea what she was talking about and apparently Jazz didn't either. So we are sitting back in the kitchen waiting on Alice while Em decides he is still hungry.

"Come on, I need something else to eat. That sandwich wasn't enough for a bird."

"No, you will not eat anything else, you have had enough," Rose tells him scowling. "Emmett, you just had a sandwich with three kinds of meat, two cheeses, lettuce, tomato, onion, chips, pickles and all the condiments you could find; along with a whole bag of chips and three sodas. You do not need anything else, just sit down and shut up. We will eat dinner later."

She is really laying into him and all he can do is look like someone kicked his puppy. We are laughing and talking as the doorbell rings. I get up to go answer it leaving them to argue with Jasper laughing at them.

"Coming," I shout. I open the door to Alice and Bella standing there. "Hey Ali, Bells. What's up?"

"I know what you and Jazzy have planned so we are here to take Rose off for a while. That way you can take Em to buy something," Alice just smiles.

"What are you talking about? Buy what?" I whisper pushing them outside.

"Rings. I know things remember."

"Alice, Jazz and I had just talked about that not a minute before you called. How did you know? Was Rose listening in on us and called you?" I ask getting pissed.

"NO! She doesn't know and she won't. I just know things, you know that. Can we now get Rose and leave so you guys can take Emmett shopping?" she asks raising a brow. Bella just shakes her head shrugging.

"Yes, but not a word to her. What are you going to say to get her to leave?" I ask skeptical.

"We are going shopping. We all need new clothes for your wedding. I am going to buy you and Jazz's clothes too."

"Nope, you are not getting mine or Jazz's, we will shop for ourselves."

"But,"

"No, no buts Alice. You can buy Emmett's if you want; just not ours," I say sternly.

"Fine, but can I at least help?"

"Yes, we will either meet up today or go tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah. Let's get Rose so we can go," she says pouting.

We walked inside with my arm around Alice's shoulders. We go in the kitchen and see Em pouting.

"You have got to be kidding me! Emmett, are you that starved? I already know you've eaten three times today and you're pouting for more. You'll be the size of the house at this rate," Alice says giggling.

Jazz looks up at me and I wink at him. He tips his head slightly to the side looking at me. I walk over to stand behind his chair and whisper in his ear, "Alice knows, she is here to take Rose shopping."

He turns to look at me wide eyed trying to figure out how she knew when she called. I shake my head no to his thinking Rose knew. I lean in again, "No, she has no idea. You know how Ali just knows things; well this is one of those times. They won't tell her."

He nods and turns around to Ali talking, "Come on Rose, we need to dress shop for their wedding. I know exactly what we should get."

Bella is even trying to drag her out, "Please come, I agreed to let her help me, but she is insisting on also getting me school clothes. I can't do this by myself. Please?"

"Oh my God, you agreed to that? This I have to see," Rose laughs. "Bye Em, I'll see you later for our date," she says kissing him then walks out.

Alice just winks at me following her. Bella says bye with a small wave.

Now down to business, "Emmett we want to talk to you."

"What's up guys?" he asks.

"Have you bought a ring or rings for you and Rose, yet?" Jazz asks.

"No, why?"

"Would you let us help you buy them? I, we, mean let us pay for them as a gift for you both?" I ask.

"That is too much money; I can't let you do that."

Jazz looks at me and I nod. "Em, we have the funds, I can't really say much more than that and it isn't going to cause us any hardship," he tells him.

I sit done in Jazz's lap to talk in his ear, "I can tell him some, that ok?" He nods back.

"Em, we get money from funds from when our parents died. We would rather not say how much we get or have, but just know that we aren't doing this to make you feel bad. We know you work to earn money for college and we know how much you love her. We just want to see you both happy, please let us do this. As a wedding gift."

"Ok, but I get to choose them. Now I just have to figure out our honeymoon," Em says shaking our hands.

"Em, if you want we can also pay for that," Jazz adds but Em starts shaking his head no.

"Em, what if I say you pay us back for the honeymoon after you graduate college and are working?" I offer.

"I don't know. How can you afford all this? I mean; your rings, the truck, your wedding and now rings for us and a honeymoon?" he asks.

"I've been saving. I have more than enough for that and more. Please don't ask any more questions for now. Maybe someday we can explain, but just not now," I tell him.

He looks back and forth between us for a few minutes thinking. "Ok. I'll agree only if at some point you let me pay you back."

"Fine with us. Let's go get Rose a ring," Jazz says standing me up then standing up himself. He walks to the sink, "I need to take this my hand is starting to hurt."

I nod waiting, I would be driving.

We walk into the garage over to the truck. I got the driver's door open asking, "Love, you want to take this or the Camaro?"

He steps up to me, "This, I know I can't drive, but it's ours." He pecks my lips then pulls himself up to slide in, he sits in the middle.

I climb in to drive and look over at Em looking at the passenger seat. "We were dressed Em, it isn't contaminated," Jazz laughs at him.

I whisper out, "Dressed this time."

Jasper looks at me laughing and nods. Oh, we definitely will be christening this bad boy.

Emmett gets in shaking his head. I hit the garage door opener dad left in the truck and pull out of the garage only to be met by mom pulling in. She just waves and we head to Stevens in Port Angeles.

We talk on the way there about yesterday and he tells us it is news all over town. No one realizes we are together yet though. He says most talk is about James and his friends finally getting what was coming to them.

"I thought about getting a tattoo. I just haven't had the money or really decided on what to get," Jazz tells Em.

"You really want a tat Jazz?" I ask rubbing his leg.

"Yes, I'm just not sure what to get."

He returns to talking to Em as I think about tats. I want to get pierced and we will have to talk about it.


	29. A Gift

**Ch 29-A Gift**

**EPOV**

I've wanted to get pierced and maybe a tat, I didn't know he had thought about it. I want to get my nipples pierced, just not sure about tats. We'll talk about it later since Em's with us.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Jazz asks looking at me.

"Tats and piercings," I say shrugging.

"What about them?"

"We'll talk later. Let's take care of them first," I point towards Emmett.

He looks at Em, who got on the phone with Rose I assume, and then back to me.

"Talk to me, he's busy."

"I thought about nipple piercings," I whisper leaning closer to him.

"You want your nipples pierced?" he says quietly. I just nod. "You afraid I'd discourage you?" I shrug. "Babe, if you want them than get them. I heard they enhance pleasure."

"You don't think it's a stupid idea?" I glance at him.

"No. What about a tat?" he asks whispering in my ear.

"Haven't decided, yet. I heard a tongue ring does amazing things to a cock when it's being sucked," I whisper.

"Hell, don't talk like that. We'll discuss this in private." I nod agreeing.

"Hey Ed, where are we going anyway; I thought we were staying in Forks to shop?" Em says looking over at me.

"Stevens."

"I can't afford that place," he starts to protest.

"We can and we want the best for you guys," Jazz says elbowing him and rubbing his fingertips on my thigh.

"I don't know guys," he starts, but I put a stop to it.

"We are going to Stevens and you will get something, no buts. If you don't I'll tell Rose the truth about her car."

"Fine, are you ever going to forget that?" Emmett grumbles.

"No, best blackmail I have. I still can't believe you hit her car at school. Who did you blame it on anyway?" I laugh remembering the dent in the back of her car.

"Mike Newton, he was being an ass, so I let her think it was him. He hid from her for three weeks. She glared at him and kept saying just wait every time she saw him. He was scared shitless," Em laughs.

"So that's what his problem was last year. I thought he was afraid of you," Jazz chuckles causing us all to laugh.

"He is afraid of me, but terrified of her more."

"Love, get my phone, it's buzzing in my pocket," I say raising my right hip up.

He slides his fingers to pull it out of my back pocket opening it. "It's a message from Ali."

"She said 'don't let him get anything stupid. She likes yellow gold or platinum and one to two carats is good'," he says reading it.

"Ask her what cut," I say pulling up to Stevens.

He types back as we get out heading into the store. My phone buzzes before we get across the lot and I open to her message, 'Princess, what else ;) Ali-cat'

I text back, 'ok, I'll let ya know b4 we buy :P E&J'

"Ok, Alice knows Em if you hadn't figured it out. She is going to help us."

My phone buzzes again with 'honeymoon in Bahamas, them not you, she's always wanted to go ;) Ali-cat'

"Emmett she's always wanted to go to the Bahamas, how about that for your honeymoon?" I ask as we walk in, Jason comes up to us.

"Welcome to Stevens, is everything ok sirs?" he asks looking back and forth between me and Jazz then looks at Em taking a step back.

"Yes, we're fine Jason. We are here to get him rings now," Jazz says pointing to Em.

Jason looks surprised, must be thinking 'someone Em's size gay?'

"He is going to propose to his girlfriend. We need help picking out something," I say walking to the case we went to a few days before.

"Oh, very well. Any ideas?" he asks pulling out trays.

"Um, I don't know," Em says looking at all the rings.

"One to two carat, princess cut, yellow gold or platinum," I tell them referring to Alice's texts.

"Good choice," he says pulling rings out that fit the description.

We look at them all. Jazz picks up a two carat and Em shakes his head no. I pick up one that is around a carat and half in platinum. He looks over at me eyeing the ring.

"You like this one?" I ask.

"Sort of."

"Let's send Ali a picture and get her opinion; unless you see something else."

"Not really, what about bands?" he asks looking in the next case.

"Oh, these, they look perfect," Jazz said pointing to platinum bands with engraving on the outside.

Jason pulls them out and we tell Em to try it on. It looks good on him.

"We can engrave anything on the outside as well as inside," Jason says turning the band around. "These are just displays."

The band had 'name & name' on the outside with the inside blank.

"I like these. Is this going to be too much?" Em asks looking at us.

"No, Em, just pick what you like. We are fine cost doesn't matter," I say patting his shoulder.

"Then see what Alice thinks," he says holding his hand out.

I snap a picture of the princess cut and bands. I send them to her and within minutes get back, 'PERFECT! good job Em (and boys) :D Ali-cat'.

"Al says perfect," I say showing them my phone.

"What size and what would you like on these?" Jason asks getting an envelope out for the engraving.

A text comes in then, 'size 7 and he'll know :P Ali-cat'.

"She is a size 7, but he will have to be checked," I say looking at Jason.

"The diamond I want 'all my love' inside. The bands 'Rosalie & Emmett' outside, inside 'true love always'," Em says looking at us.

We just smile and nod. Jason writes everything down.

"How will you be paying?" he asks looking at all three of us.

"We're paying," I say pulling Jazz to me as I pull out my wallet.

"Thank you Mr. Masen." He takes my card and turns to ring it up. He looks at me when he picks up the phone, "Yes, this is Stevens' store, and I was in fact the one waiting on him yesterday."

"Yes, ma'am," he said turning to bring me the phone.

"Sorry sir," he said handing it over.

"This is Edward."

_"This is Carol at the bank, just verifying the purchase."_

"That's fine; my birthday is August 27, 1988. Passcode is," they all step away. I look at Jazz raising a brow, he just shrugs, "J K Whitlock."

_"Thank you Mr. Masen."_

"Thanks," I hand the phone back to Jason as he nods and talks to Carol.

I walk up behind my boy wrapping him in my arms to speak in his ear, "You already know."

"I know, just thought I would stand with Em is all. Nothing's wrong, promise," he turns enough to kiss me then.

"Your total is $6387.52." I sign the receipt giving it back to Jason.

"How long for the engraving?" I ask putting my card away.

"We could have it tomorrow morning," Jason says as Mr. Stevens walks up.

"No, with these gentlemen it will be rushed to this evening. How are you doing Mr. Masen and Mr. Whitlock?"

"Good, thank you for rushing it," Jazz says shaking hands with him after I do.

"Who might this be?" he asks pointing to Em.

"That would be the groom-to-be, Emmett McCarty. We are here helping him get rings for him and his girlfriend," I say sliding my hand around Jazz.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McCarty; I hope everything was satisfactory," he says looking at Jason.

"Yes, he was very helpful today, no issues," I assure shaking Jason's hand. He smiles and nods sealing the envelope of rings.

"Good, good. Well you gentlemen have a nice day and come again." He walks off going to another customer.

"These will be ready by 6p. Anything else I can help with?"

"No, that will be all; we'll be back for those."

"Very well. Have a great afternoon," he says then walks to the back of the store.

We walk out heading to the truck.

**JPOV**

I never thought about piercings, just tats. We will be discussing both tonight. Getting rings for them was fun. I love our friends and want to see them happy.

"So, now what do we do?" Em asks us.

"We go eat, then whatever," Ed says opening the truck.

We climb in as Em says, "Finally, I'm starved."

We just laugh at him as we head to eat.

"How about the little restaurant from the other night?" Ed asks.

"Oh, that sounds good, you'll love it Em," I say kissing Ed's cheek. "They have really good food."

We go to the restaurant, it's named Little Vienna. It is small, but nice. It has a variety of foods we all enjoy. We talk while we eat.

"So, what about the Bahamas for your honeymoon?" Ed asks.

"Sounds nice, not sure what all there is to do there," Em says eating.

"Dad will help, mom too, that way we can help you plan it out, if that's ok?" Ed asks.

"Yeah, they are going to help us plan ours; though we haven't talked about where to go," I say taking a drink.

"Have you two thought about where you want to go?" Em asks.

"I want to go somewhere warm, quiet, no hustle and bustle," Ed says looking at me.

"I want warm too, beaches and privacy also. I want to be alone as much as possible to get to really know each other," I say keeping eye contact with him.

"What about Hawaii? I don't think tourist season will be much longer there," Em says not looking at us.

I look at my boy and he looks at me with a smile and nod. "You want to go there, instead of somewhere fancier?" I ask.

"Yeah, I want to be alone, totally alone. We can leave the country and go somewhere else."

"No, just us; a house and warm beach is fine. I want to be able to buy things if we need to and still be isolated, you know?" I say leaning over to kiss him.

"Yeah, I know," he says kissing me back.

"Ok, so enough about you; how can I meet with your mom and dad with Rose not finding out?" Emmett asks.

"We will talk with them to make your arrangements, if we need to we will text you for information," my boy offers with a smile.

"When do you want to get married Em?" I ask finishing my dinner.

"I want to ask her as soon as possible, but not sure when we can get married."

"If you want to do it then her parents have to sign because she's not 18. You don't need yours to sign since you turned 18 a few weeks ago."

"I don't know if her parents will approve of us getting married," he says with a sigh.

"When she says yes than get married after her birthday, they can't stop you then," Ed says finishing his drink.

Em nods and finishes his food downing his drink. We get up to leave and Ed has the check looking at me and I nod. I'll let him pay no problems. We walk out to the truck getting in, my baby notices the time.

"We have time to get with the girls to shop for wedding clothes if you two are up for it."

"Sure, you Em?" I ask looking at him.

"Why not, get it over with now since we are in town anyways."

We drive to the mall and I call Alice. "Hey Ali, we're here at the mall to shop for wedding clothes are you girls done or available?"

"_Yes, I knew you were coming, so meet us in Belk's in the men's clothes."_

"Ok see ya soon," I say hanging up. "We are to go to Belk's and they will meet us there."

I slide my arm around Ed and he does the same. We walk into the store and the girls are already looking at clothes.

"Hey, Em, we forgot to ask; will you be my best man? Jazz is going to ask Peter to be his," Ed says then kisses my neck.

"Hell yeah! What am I supposed to do anyway?" Em asks as we walk up to the girls.

"Technically you are supposed to give him or them a bachelor party, but we all are doing that and make sure he doesn't forget the ring, stand up with him during the wedding and sign the license witnessing their marriage ceremony," Ali says looking at shirts.

"Oh, well half is already done, so we're good," Em says grabbing Rose for a kiss. "Hey, babe, love you."

"Love you too," she giggles.

"Ok, down to business. I found these shirts and think they look good. They are in blue and green and we can get the same in white for Em and Peter. What do you think?" Ali says holding up a shirt still looking at clothes.

I like the shade and style, I look at Ed and he was tilting his head to the side. "What about long sleeves?" he asks looking at me. I nod. I would have worn short sleeves, but he knew I would be slightly uncomfortable.

"They have it long sleeve also," Alice says pointing to a different rack for Bella to pick up the shirt.

"Those look good, we can get those. What about pants?" I ask looking around.

"Two racks over, black with cuffed hem," she says pointing behind Rose as she picks out the long sleeve shirts.

Rose goes to grab a pair until Alice stops her, "No, on around." Alice doesn't even look where Rose is standing.

"Here are your shirts, whose buying Em and Peter's?" Alice asks finally looking at us with four shirts in her hand.

"We will and the pants too," Ed says looking at me and I agree. She walks over to Rose and pulls off four pairs of pants heading to the register.

"I already know all the sizes, come on we still have to shop for us," Alice says walking away from us.

"Damn pixie," Ed laughs and I snicker following him as he pulls me by the hand.

We pay for everything and head back to the truck. The girls go back to shopping with Bella slightly pouting. We just laugh and she sticks her tongue out at us. We walk to the truck heading to the jewelry store to pick up the rings.

"Hey, can we stop by this place I know after we pick up the rings?" Em asks looking at us.

I look at Ed and he shrugs, so I say "Sure."

"Ok, I think you might be interested in it," Em says looking at a message on his phone.

We drive to the jewelry store and all of us go in.

"Welcome back gentlemen, right this way," Jason says as we follow him to the counter.

"Here are the rings, let me know if anything needs changed," he says pouring the rings in Em's hand.

"These are beautiful. Rose is gonna love these. Thank you both so much, I love you guys," Em says hugging us.

"You're welcome Em, we love you too," I say as we hug him back.

We leave the jeweler's and head to where Em was directing us. Wonder what he is up to. Knowing Emmett it could be anything from food to music to who knows what.


	30. Decisions

**Ch 30-**_**Decisions**_

**EPOV**

Well we decided on Hawaii for our honeymoon; just have to see what arrangements can be made. I think Rose will be stunned and love the rings he picked. I can't wait to get home, I love him, but if I don't get a release soon I may bust.

Where on earth is he taking us? "Em do you even know where we're going?" I ask feeling lost.

"Yup. Just up ahead, the gray building on the right. See it?" he asks pointing.

I finally see where he was taking us. "A tattoo shop?" I ask unbelieving.

"Yup, best in town. I figured you could see it and then you can plan."

I park us next to the building, as we get out I stop Jazz pulling him in front of me wrapping my hands around his neck playing with the hair at the nape.

"Are we getting anything done in here?" I ask.

"We can look and get info on healing times," he says putting his hands on my hips.

"Ok, love you," I say going in to kiss him.

"Me too," he says just before kissing me.

I open my lips to deepen the kiss and he goes for it, pulling me closer sliding his tongue with mine. I tighten my hands in his hair trying to get my tongue in as far as possible.

"Guys, come on! Guys! GUYS! I'm going in," Em keeps shouting at us.

We break apart laughing though I don't let go. I look in my loves eyes saying, "We need to be alone; I can't keep hiding this," I shove my dick against his causing him to hiss.

"Me neither, we'll deal with these at home," he groans out.

He pulls me behind him walking in the tattoo shop. There are three chairs on the left for tats, a door is closed I assume for piercing and the register is on a glass display case with body jewelry in it on the right.

Emmett was talking with one of the tattoo artists, "and I brought them here, where else would I go?"

"Thanks, we can always use new customers," the guy says fist bumping Em.

"Guys, this is Sam. He's from the reservation with Jake and Seth. This is Edward and his boyfriend Jasper," Em says pointing to us as we shake Sam's hand.

"Welcome to Ultimate. What are you guys looking for?" Sam asks.

"I thought about a tat and he is considering piercings," Jazz says leaning into my side with my over his shoulders.

"Ok, what do you know about either of those?"

"They hurt like a bitch, other than that not much," I say looking at the walls of different tattoo pictures.

"Ok, tats can take hours up to days to finish. Piercings, which we do a lot of, depending on where it's being put, determines which of us does it," he says pointing to the other two people in the shop.

"What are usual healing times for both?" Jazz asks looking over at Sam.

"Piercings vary by location from 4 weeks to 2 months. Tattoo's usually take 4 to 6 weeks, depending on size and location. What are you interested in?"

"I'm interested in nipple piercings," I say looking at the jewelry they have.

"I thought about a tattoo but not sure what or where," Jazz says walking up to me.

"Nipples are sore the most for a week and stay tender some until completely healed."

I look at Jazz, "I think I'll wait until we come back home to have them done. I don't want to be sore or in pain on our honeymoon."

"I don't think I will get anything until we come back, I'm not sure what I want. Maybe we could decide that together?" he asks looking at me.

"Yeah, we will do it together, I may get a tat with you, but I'm still thinking of piercings." I lean in to whisper in his ear, "I hear they can be very arousing when they are pulled and played with."

"Babe, stop, I can hardly control myself now," he whispers in my ear.

"Maybe you could get some later if we like mine, I love when you lick mine now; wait until it gets enhanced," I whisper then groan out, "Fuck. I want to lick you now."

"Just wait until we get home; I will be _licking_ that is for sure," he moans back.

"Guys, do you want to get anything done today?" Sam asks interrupting us.

"No, we don't want to be sore or in pain during our honeymoon," Jazz says looking over at him.

"That's cool, when are you getting married?"

"Saturday, then we are going out of town for about a week," I tell him standing behind Jazz so he can feel my erection pushing against his ass.

"Well then come back when you're ready and I will give you a discount on your work, congratulations," he says walking up to shake hands with us.

"Thanks, you don't need to give us a discount," I say still standing behind Jazz resting my chin on his shoulder.

"No, it will be a wedding gift of sorts for you both."

"That's fine. Do we need to make appointments for the tattoo and piercings?" Jazz asks.

"No, but we do take them to have an idea of what our day is going to be like. Any other questions?" he asks looking at us.

I shake my head no as Jazz says, "No, I think we need to think about some things. Thanks for talking with us."

"No problem, come by or call anytime," he says handing Jazz a business card.

"Well, let's get home, Rose will be waiting to go out when we get there," Em says shaking Sam's hand.

We shake hands with Sam and follow Em outside to get in the truck. We climb in and head back home.

"How and when you gonna ask her Em?" I ask.

"I was thinking of tonight. What do you guys think?" he asks us.

"If you do it tonight she won't be expecting it, since you won't be as antsy as if you waited holding the ring for a while. I asked him without a ring, spur of the moment," Jazz says leaning his head on my shoulder resting his hand on my thigh.

"Wow. I think you're right, I will ask tonight. We are going to the Diner for dinner and then to the park. I'll ask her there, it's her favorite place to go."

"Sounds nice Em, let us know how it goes," I say playing with Jazz's fingers on my leg. "Love, how is your hand, you ok, you need anything?"

"I think I'll be all right until we get home, I'll take something then." He hasn't said much about it today.

We get home and I park in the garage; Em leaves telling us he would call us later to tell us how it went and we go inside.

**JPOV**

He was driving me mad before we went into and while inside the tattoo shop. He will pay for the teasing. I hope everything goes well for Em and Rose; I want to see them together and happy.

"Love, you hungry, I know you have to take your meds, do you want anything to eat?" Ed asks me walking in the kitchen.

"Maybe something small, I'm not really hungry. Whatever you are having will be fine."

He cuts up some fruit and grabs some soda while I take a pain pill. My hand isn't hurting too much, but I figure if we bump it while upstairs fooling around then taking it now may help.

We eat then head upstairs. "Do you want to stay here or go to your house?" he asks walking into our room.

"We can stay here; we don't have to go back and forth every night," I say closing our door and locking it.

"Jazz what are you doing, we," he began and I cut him off, "We can. Now I can't undress very well by myself so you have no choice other than to help me get us both out of these clothes. I want to fool around with my fiancé, any problem with that?" I say this walking up to him.

"No love, no problem," he says sliding my t-shirt up.

We work together undressing, kissing exposed areas as we go. I lick his nipple and he arches his back pushing into me for more. I bite it lightly and he fists my hair. I increase the pressure of my bite causing him to hiss out, "Fuuuccckkk. God that feels so good, more."

I let go licking it then kiss my way to the other biting it just as hard; he pulls my hair harder causing me to moan. I let go of his nipple to straighten up looking him in the eye I push on his chest to back him to the bed having him sit on the edge.

I move the pillow behind him saying, "Lie down as you are." He raises a brow at me, but lies back leaving his legs hanging off the bed with his ass on the edge.

I kneel down between his legs pushing his thighs apart with my forearms. He opens his legs wide and I lean in kissing then dipping my tongue in his slit. He fists the blanket at his sides. I lick his balls as I lift is legs, he understands and grabs his legs behind the knee totally opening is body to me.

"Beautiful, try and stay like that as long as possible, ok?" I ask kissing his right thigh. He nods biting his lip.

I watch his eyes as I lick down his thigh to his ass. He watches me as I lick him, swirling my tongue against his opening. He is moaning the more I lick and kiss his beautiful star. I start pushing my tongue harder until I get inside him, feeling him tighten on my tongue is amazing. I start sliding it in and out of him tongue fucking his ass. His legs start shaking the more I rim him, I stop and he lifts his head looking at me. I smile winking and get out the flavored lube.

"What are you going to do?" he asks slightly breathless.

"Have some fun, that ok?"

He nods at me as I kneel back down opening the lube; I pour it over his cock and balls so it runs down his crack. I rub it all over him as he drops his head back. I pump his cock a few times licking his balls. "Mmmhmm," I hum then lick his ass sticking my tongue back in him.

"J that feels so good."

"Can I try something?" I ask looking up at him while I roll his balls in my hand.

"What?" he asks raising his head to look at me.

I stand up leaning over him resting on my right arm to talk low and really see his reaction.

"Can I finger you; you don't have to agree if you're not ready."

"Please, I want to try it, just…, go slow, ok?"

"Babe I would never hurt you, let me know if you want me to stop and I will," I say looking in his eyes.

"I will. I trust you and I love you," he says letting go of his leg to pull me in for a kiss.

We kiss slowly showing our love for each other. I pull away getting in position as he pulls his legs back up getting comfortable. I stroke him a few times then work my hand down to his ass, rubbing my finger over his hole. I start pushing in and he tightens up.

"Relax babe, your pace always remember that."

He starts relaxing as I rub around his opening. I push in again just getting the tip of my finger in to the first knuckle.

"Shit!"

"You ok? I can stop and not do this."

"NO! I mean no don't stop. It just feels weird but good, keep going, please."

I start moving my finger in and out of him slowly as he shakes slightly moaning. I finally work my finger all the way in just letting it set until his breathing calms down. When he seems relaxed again I really start sliding it in and out. I turn my hand over and bend my finger slightly and he seems to just about come off the bed.

"Ugh, ohh, do that again," he pants out.

I repeat sliding my bent finger in and out, he starts really shaking. I guess I found his prostate, "You like that? You want me to finger fuck you harder?"

"Yes! I'm gonna cum if you keep going."

I really start fucking him then. "Think you can handle two?" I ask easing up a little. He only nods gripping his legs so hard his knuckles are white.

I ease in two fingers and he jerks and groans. I start out easy and slow until he starts trying to thrust his hips down for more. I move up enough to suck his cock I have been neglecting and fuck him hard.

He shouts, "FUCK! CUMMING!"

He shoots hard in my mouth coating the back of my throat; I swallow and suck until I can't get any more cum. I ease my fingers out kissing his dick then his hip. I grab a wipe to clean my hand as he drops his legs panting.

He sits up and sees my trying to wipe my hand saying, "Let me help you." It was more of a question than suggestion. I give him the wipe and he cleans my hand then gets another to wipe his body.

He slides down on my lap kissing me; he runs his hands up and down my chest. He pulls away looking at me, "Can I try, I mean if you want to?"

"Yeah, how do you want to do this?" I ask as we get off the floor.

"Um, just lie down on your stomach for now, in the middle."

I get on the bed like he asked putting my head down on my arms looking at him as he climbs up over me. He kisses my cheek to my lips, pecking them he tells me, "I'll never hurt you either, just say stop if you need to."

I lift enough to put my hand on his cheek, "I know, we are learning together, I want this. I want you."

He smiles then kisses his way down my back kissing the scars there and the one on my side. He doesn't see them as gross or bad, he sees them as the reason we are together. Fate and Destiny knew what they were doing.


	31. Afraid

**Ch 31-**_**Afraid**_

**EPOV**

Oh my God, the things he did to me. His tongue going in my ass was exciting and when he really got his finger in to fuck me with it was so much better. When he put two in I almost blew my load, feeling him fucking my ass while sucking me was my undoing. I came hard; I never felt as consumed as I did then. Our wedding night is going to be explosive.

I figure with his hand still stitched and bandaged he won't be able to hold his legs like he had me. I want him to be relaxed and not straining.

I crawl over his body kissing his cheek to his lips down his back kissing his scars including the one on his side. I wedge my leg between his nudging until he opens his legs wider. I move down kissing his body until I am lying on my stomach. I kiss his ass cheeks then start spreading them licking down his crack.

He jerks and his muscles tighten in his legs and ass as I flatten my tongue licking from his balls over his hole. I feel his star twitch when my tongue moves over it; I keep licking and swirling my tongue against him. Pointing my tongue I start to push in him; he flinches and moans as I start to fuck him with my tongue.

He is whimpering and trying to rock his hips to get friction on his dick. I squeeze his cheeks pushing him into the bed making him whimper.

I grab the lube pouring it down his crack I slide my fingers over him getting them slick as I move next to him to kiss his neck and talk to him sliding my fingers down rubbing his hole.

"You ready, do you want this?" I speak quietly as I push against his tight skin.

"Yes, babe, please," he pants out pushing back against my hand.

I push my middle fingertip into him causing him to tighten up and grunt. I keep kissing his neck whispering, "Relax."

He starts relaxing and my finger slides in. His jaw clenches as he sucks air through his teeth. I slowly move my finger in and out still kissing his back. I keep my movements slow and easy until he starts pushing back.

"You want to try two?" I ask nuzzling his neck while I rub the edge of his hole with my index finger with my middle one just inside.

He nods flattening his right hand against the headboard. I ease in two fingers and he is trying to claw the headboard. I move my left hand over his head to his right hand entwining our fingers letting him squeeze my hand.

"God, you are tight."

He starts really pushing against my fingers in his ass. "Yeah, fuck my fingers."

"Damn, don't stop, harder, please," he begs.

I want to suck him; I had to get to his cock.

"Stop," I say firmly.

He stills rolling his head over to look at me, but before he can speak I say, "I want to suck you, that cum is mine and it won't be shot on this bed."

He let go of my hand to roll over and I stop him, "No, I want you to rise up on your knees so I can get under you."

I ease my fingers out and move down the bed to where he lifts up enough for me to slide between his legs. He is on his forearms looking down at me licking his cock as I ease my fingers back in. I move my left hand up the bed so we can hold hands.

I suck his cock in my mouth tipping my head up enough to look at him. I squeeze his hand as I suck then open wide. He rolls his hips barely moving his cock in my mouth and I slowly close my eyes humming.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" he asks moving again. I push hard into his ass humming again.

He shifts a little to get comfortable enough to move. He pumps into my mouth as I finger his ass.

"Yeah, take my cock, bitch, yeah fuck my ass," he pants moving as fast as he can. He is getting close as I keep hitting his sweet spot. "Yeah, right there. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

He twitches in my mouth and cums hard; I swallow every drop as I continue to rub his prostate.

"Stop, please stop. I can't take anymore," he begs rolling to the side. As he moves I let my fingers come out of his ass. He pulls on my hand wanting me to move up next to him.

I shift up the bed next to him and he rolls on top of me kissing me bringing both my hands over my head. I'm careful of his left hand just leaving my hand relaxed with his on top.

"I was not expecting that. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it," he sounds scared. He won't look at me just laying his head on my shoulder talking into my neck.

"Love, look at me." He shakes his head no. "Jasper, look at me now," I say sternly.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," he starts to cry I can hear it in his voice.

I pull my hands from his and he stiffens for a second, and then rolls off me turning away before I can get my arms around him. I pull on his shoulder, but he refuses to look at me. I get off the bed walking around to his side.

"Please don't leave," he chokes out in a whisper.

"Jazz, I'm not leaving. I want you to look at me when I tell you this," I say kneeling on the floor in front of him. He won't open his eyes, he just has tears running. "I love you. I kind of like what you said, you did mean it, I mean in the heat of the moment you took control and that's what I wanted. I know you didn't mean it as degrading, that it was said with love. Don't think I'm upset at you for it. I love you always. If that popped in your head than you did mean it and wanted to show control over me just like I was asking you to. Please don't cry I love you Jazz."

He is still crying looking at me, he lifts his right hand to my cheek wiping tears; I didn't realize I had been crying.

"I'm sor...," he starts, but I stop him with a kiss.

"No more apologizing. If I didn't like what you said I would have stopped what we were doing. Am I right?"

He nods. I push his shoulder over to lie on top of him putting our hands over his head, looking him in the eye.

"Please let that go. I just want to lay with you."

"I love you, more than anything. You liked me calling you a bitch?" he whispers looking into my eyes.

"It wasn't bad, could have been worse. I felt powerless with what we did and you saying that, I liked it," I say between kisses to his lips.

He just looks at me.

"Jasper, don't over think this. Either of us could have said something getting carried away. Just because it was only you, does not mean anything. I am not and will not hold that against you in any way."

He just looks at me for a while as we lay with me on top of him. I go to move figuring I must be hurting him but he shakes his head no putting his arms around me. "Stay, don't move yet." I nod resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Edward, forever. I didn't mean to scare you, what I mean is I didn't mean to make you feel I didn't want you. Living without you isn't a possibility," he says tightening his hold on me.

"I know, love. Remember our feelings are new and we both get scared over things we do or say not being sure how the other will interpret them. We are ok; we just have to be honest. I liked being at your mercy but at the same time you were at mine. Now let's both just let this go and if anything else gets said or done that either of us doesn't like we speak up then, ok?" I ask with a kiss over his heart.

"Yes. I'm sorry I got so emotional, I didn't mean to make you cry," he says kissing my head.

"I love you and this is the end of the subject. Now are you ready for bed?" I ask moving to stand to fix the bed to get in.

"No, um, I need to use the bathroom and we haven't cleaned up yet."

I get a wipe to clean him off and my hands. I pull out sleep pants for us helping him into his. I get mine on then grab his hand pulling him to the bathroom.

**JPOV**

I can't believe I called him that. He knew me too well, he wasn't mad or hurt by what I said, he loves me no matter what. We are going to be ok as long as we are honest. I really hated myself for making him cry but he told me it wasn't an issue, our feelings need to be talked about not held in.

He walks us to the bathroom closing the door after we enter. He walks over to help me piss, just resting his chin on my shoulder. I go to hold my dick and he starts to move his hand. "Leave it, I like you helping me," I say kissing him.

He holds my hand threading his fingers in mine. We stand like that until I finish, he helps get me back in my pants. He moves to let me by and when he turns to piss I step up behind him. I kiss his neck as I slide my hand towards his cock. He grabs my hand placing it on his dick then lifts his hand to the back of my head. He turns his head to kiss me then says, "Thanks, you can help me anytime."

I shake it when he finishes, I circle my thumb and index finger around him gliding to the base and cup his balls in the rest of my hand. He lets go of his pants and they come up over my arm, and then he grabs my left thigh. We keep kissing for a few minutes then I let him go.

We move back to the sink as he washes my hand with his. He really takes care of me; he makes sure it's clean and dry. I pull out my toothbrush just as he does making us chuckle. He puts toothpaste on mine then his. We brush together watching each other in the mirror smiling when we make eye contact. I rinse my brush then cup water to rinse my mouth; he waits until I'm done then does the same. I pull the mouthwash out and he pours it in cups for us. I gargle trying not to laugh as he is gargling and almost choking. We spit at the same time then I rinse the sink as he dries his hands then mine again.

"Does it seem weird doing all this together, like we have been doing it for years?" I ask putting my hands around his neck pecking his lips lightly.

"No, we are best friends. It was a little weird on Friday but I feel as close to you as always if not more so now. Do you feel we need to slow down? I mean on what we do together like being in the bathroom at the same time?" he asks like he was afraid of my answer.

"No, I feel we are where we should be. We are going to do more intimate things, than we already have. Don't over think this," we chuckle at me using his words. "It would be natural for us to be this domestic over time, but we are just that comfortable around each other or we wouldn't be doing as much as we have."

"Love you," he says with a kiss.

"Love you too, now let's go to bed."

We leave the bathroom running into his parents.

"Goodnight boys. I'll be make breakfast for us all in the morning, any requests?" his mom asks.

"Thanks, Esme, whatever you make will be fine," I say trying to stand behind Ed. He realizes I want to hide my body because of the scars. He moves his hand to my hip tucking me behind him.

"Jasper, you can call us mom and dad, if you want; you two will be married soon so that will make you our son too," she tells me.

"Ok, goodnight, mom and dad," I say looking over his shoulder.

"Jasper, can I look at your hand; I didn't get to this morning," dad asks.

I nod as Ed says, "night mom." He lets them pass us and we follow dad into our room.

"Jasper, you don't have to hide your body from us. We won't say anything, Esme knows how you feel, and she gets embarrassed over her scars. She has them from her ex, she doesn't hide them but doesn't show them either. We want you to feel comfortable around us, if being shirtless bothers you it is fine; just remember we won't judge you, ever."

I nod moving from behind Ed to stand in front of him facing dad to show him my hand. He removes the bandage from my hand then presses lightly near the stitches.

"Does it hurt much?" he asks checking it over.

"Not much, but at times it itches. Edward helps me in the bathroom so this one doesn't get wet."

He arches a brow at Ed.

"Well he needs help, um, you know, and I wash and dry his hand. We don't do anything in there," he turns red dropping his eyes to the floor as he whispers.

"That's fine boys, help him shower tomorrow morning. Do not get this hand wet, you don't have to wrap it in plastic just keep it raised out of the water, so it doesn't run down your arm getting water on the stitches. It looks good, you can take the bandage off, if you want to keep it on while sleeping that will be fine; you don't need it on all day though."

"Um, Ed said, uh, that maybe you can take the stitches out Saturday before we get married, maybe," I say shifting foot to foot.

"It's a possibility, you need to keep it clean and watch what you do with it. If it looks good then I'll take them out."

"Thanks, goodnight dad," Ed and I say together.

He just laughs with a 'night boys' and leaves the room.

Ed closes the door and strips out of his pants. He comes up to help me and I ask as he undresses me, "Will you wrap this for me, just for tonight. I don't want to rub it on anything until I get comfortable with it unwrapped during the day."

"Yes, love. Whatever you need don't hesitate to ask, this works both ways," he says kissing my hand near the stitches. "That ok, I didn't hurt it did I?"

I shake my head no as I lean in to kiss his neck. I kiss his neck and shoulder as he bandages my hand. When he finishes he pulls the covers back getting in with me getting in next to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I don't want to be a burden."

"Jasper Whitlock, don't ever let me hear you say that and you better never think it again. You are not and never will be a burden to me, ever. Do you understand? What would you do if I was hurt? Would you help me or leave me on my own?" he starts out sounding pissed trailing off to sounding unsure, almost scared.

"I would help because I love you, I would never leave you, ever. I didn't mean to upset you, forgive me?" I ask as I curl into his side.

"You're forgiven, I love you and it hurts to hear you say that about yourself. Like, you think I won't stay with you if you needed me. I don't plan on being anywhere you aren't. Please, just, I don't know, just please," he says near tears squeezing me tight to him.

"I'm sorry, I love you too and I understand," I say kissing his chest. "We are ok and together we always will be."

"Night, love," he says releasing a breath.

"Night, babe."

I really had him afraid I'd leave or something. I'm going to have to show him I'm in this forever and not going to leave him like he never would leave me, ever. I think we fall asleep about the same time.


	32. Reaction

**Ch 32-**_**Reaction**_

**JPOV**

I wake up still tucked into his side. I move enough to really look at him; he is gorgeous. He has his right arm over his head, his head resting against his bicep. His hair looks as messy as usual, his lashes lay against his cheek bones and his lips were slightly parted. I look down his chest enjoying the sight of his body until the sheet covers us both from the waist down. I could stare at him all day he is so handsome and all mine.

I just watch him as I think about last night. I need a way to really show him I am forever his. I think about buying him something and can't think of anything since we already have our rings. I get to thinking about the tattoo I would get; his name over my heart though can't get it until we come home. I want something now.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Are you still worried about what you said?" He startles me; I didn't realize he had woken.

"No, just, um, thinking," I say quietly.

"About," he prompts tucking my hair behind my ear.

I shake my head no but he says, "No secrets or hiding, right?"

I nod, not sure what to say.

"Jasper talk to me, you are starting to scare me."

I snap my eyes to his, "It isn't bad...it's just…" He furrows his brows at me.

"It's just, well, I was thinking of what I could do or buy to show you I'm yours forever. I don't know what to do," I whisper looking in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything. We just need to talk when we get scared, worried or don't understand. I just want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know; I do too. I thought about a tattoo, your name over my heart, but wasn't sure if you'd like it or want it," I say then kiss his chest.

He looks in my eyes, searching. He must have found his answer. He wraps is fingers in my hair pulling me up to face him.

"I know that's not the tattoo you've been wanting, but you want to show me with it where your heart belongs. How about we get matching one's your name on me like mine on you?" he asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, can you help me design it, them?" I ask with a kiss to his chin. He is good at calligraphy and I am good at art.

He nods as we kiss, he licks my bottom lip and I sigh at the feeling of his tongue wrapping around mine. He chuckles as we kiss but he never stops. He pulls me on top of him moving the sheet from between us. He makes sure we are covered though considering we're naked.

A knock at the door has me starting to move off him, but he won't let me. He hollers out, "Come in mom, we're covered."

I look at him wide eyed. He laughs saying, "Dad probably told her I sleep naked when he seen me uncovered asleep a few weeks ago. They must figure we'd sleep like we usually do."

"Good morning. I'm making breakfast do you want anything special? I know I asked last night, I just figured I'd ask again to make sure," mom says opening the door.

"I could go for French toast and bacon, if it isn't too much trouble," I say looking over at her.

She isn't looking at us just at the floor instead. I look at him.

"Mom did dad tell you how I slept, naked I mean?" he asks her.

She nods looking embarrassed.

"It is fine mom, we both sleep that way. We will make sure we are covered before you come in; just wait until one of us answers before you open the door."

"Ok, dear," she looks up then seeing the covers up to my shoulder with me on top of him. "Do either of you want anything else?"

"Apple juice if we have it or orange juice if we don't," he says looking at me.

"I like milk with my French toast," I say.

"Ok, dears, I'll have it ready in about thirty minutes."

"We are going to shower; dad said for me to help him," he starts talking but she cuts in, "I know, it is fine just don't be late to breakfast." She walks out closing the door.

"Come on, let's shower so we can draw up designs after breakfast," he says as I move to get up.

"When do you want to get them?" I ask grabbing our pants off the couch.

"We can get them now, I know we said when we came home, but I have a feeling you don't want to wait," he says pulling his pants on then sits on the couch to help me.

"I do want to get them, but we will be sore on our wedding night."

"If we get them today then it won't be that bad come Saturday night. We need to let mom and dad know where we want to honeymoon."

We walk into the hall just as dad passes our door.

"Hey dad, got a minute? We want to talk about our honeymoon," Ed says.

"Oh, we forgot we need to check our phones for Em's message. I'll be right back," I say ducking back in to check our phones.

We both have the same message, 'YES! She said YES!'

I step out into the hall hearing Ed say, "Preferably a house not a hotel or motel. We want to be alone."

"I'll see what is available and let you know," dad says.

"Oh, we also thought about leaving there going to Chicago and Amarillo for a night before we come home."

"Sounds good, I'll try and get it all planned. See you at breakfast," dad says turning to leave.

"Oh, dad, Emmett wants you and mom to help plan a honeymoon in the Bahamas for him and Rose, she said yes last night. We will be the go between for you and him since he wants to surprise her," I say hugging Ed from behind.

"And we are paying for it, he insists on paying us back, but we agreed to payment after he graduates college and has a job," Ed finishes.

"You boys are great, helping them is very thoughtful. We'll help with everything." He smiles and walks down the stairs.

I usher him to the bathroom walking up against him. I shut the door locking it. He strips then goes to pee; I step behind him with my forehead down between his shoulder blades and my hands resting on his hips.

"What's wrong Jazz, I know something is on your mind."

"I feel guilty about how I acted after we had sex last night; about making you cry. I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"What are you most afraid of?"

He is done using the toilet but just stands with me leaning against him.

"I don't know," I whisper starting to cry.

"Jazz, why are you crying?"

"I don't know; I don't."

He turns to look at me. He pulls my chin up with his finger and thumb.

"Are you feeling paranoid?" he asks looking in my eyes.

I nod.

He turns slightly to close the toilet lid, "Sit down, I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me," I say grabbing his hand.

"I'm not, I'm just going to put my pants on and open the door, just keep touching me, ok?"

I nod as tears run down my cheeks. He puts his pants on then grabs my hand stepping to open the door. He yells, "Dad! Dad! We need you up here, NOW!"

He walks me back to the toilet sitting me down squatting in front of me with his hands on my cheeks.

"EDWARD! What's wrong?" Dad asks running into the bathroom.

"Dad, I think he is having a reaction to the pain pill he takes. Last night after we um, yeah, anyway, he got upset and was crying thinking I was going to leave him. I mean break up leave him and now he started again and said he feels paranoid. That isn't like him dad."

"Move so I can check him."

"NO! Don't leave me!" I shout grabbing Ed.

"I'm not," he says rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks. "Scoot forward and I'll sit behind you, ok?"

I nod watching him move behind me.

"See? This isn't normal."

"Is everything ok? Do you need anything Carlisle?" Mom asks coming to the door.

"Please get my bag, I need to check Jasper and probably give him something."

"Of course, be right back," she turns and heads down the stairs.

"How many pills do you take at once?"

"One."

"He took the one Monday night when you came home, then a total of three yesterday. He hasn't had one since last night when we got home."

Mom comes back with the bag and he gets out his light looking in my eyes and mouth. He puts his fingers on my wrist taking my pulse. He pulls out a syringe and a vial, I try to scoot away but Ed is behind me, I have nowhere to go.

Ed wraps his arms around me whispering, "We aren't going to hurt you. Relax love, I'm here, always."

I turn my head to look at him, he smiles at me. Dad takes the advantage of me being distracted and injects me.

I snap my head back around looking at dad saying, "Shit!" I try to move but Ed holds my arms down.

"He needs to go to bed; it will knock him out soon. He will be fine, just needs to sleep off the meds," dad says cleaning up taking his bag to leave.

"He hasn't used the bathroom yet. Can you stay and help me with him?" Ed asks pushing to stand me up.

I turn to pee getting lightheaded. Ed helps me get my dick out and after I piss everything starts to go black.

**EPOV**

He had me scared with how he was acting. I knew something was wrong when he just stood behind me.

I hold him as he pisses, after shaking his cock putting it away he about collapses in my arms. Dad stays with us in the bathroom facing the door.

"Help Dad; before I drop him."

Dad comes over pulling Jazz's arm around his neck, holding him up.

"Hurry and wash your hands."

I do then grab his other arm so we can walk him to our bed.

"How long will he be out?" I ask as we get him in bed.

"Few hours. Let's go eat breakfast then you can come back up to him."

I kiss his lips with a quiet 'I love you' then pull a shirt out of his draw. I turn putting it on seeing dad combing his hand through Jazz's hair. Dad really is worried about him. He looks up at me with a small smile and walks with me to the kitchen.

"How is he?" Mom asks.

"He'll be fine; I'm going to have him take some Tylenol for pain. If it doesn't help we'll get him something else," he said kissing her cheek pouring us all coffee.

"Edward, what happened?" Mom asks plating up breakfast as I get juice.

"He just got scared then paranoid. I figured it had to be his pills, it wasn't like him."

"You keep him home today. Charlie said they had those boys in court yesterday and said a trial date was set for all three in early September," she says handing me the syrup. "Oh, I put Jasper a plate in the microwave, warm it for him when he gets up."

"Thanks, I will."

"I called the travel agent; she is working on plans for your trip. She will call me as soon as she knows something. I'm off today so we will be around the house if anything happens with Jasper," dad says eating. "Esme, we are going to help Emmett with a honeymoon for him and Rose so if he calls that is what it's about, she said yes but we don't know when they're getting married. I told the boys we'd help them."

"Oh my goodness, when did he ask her?"

"Last night, we took him and bought their rings as a wedding gift. He wants to surprise her with their honeymoon," I say drinking my juice.

"That is so thoughtful of you boys. What have you two decided about your own honeymoon?" mom asks drinking her coffee.

"We want to go to Hawaii, just a house on the beach if possible. Then to Chicago and Amarillo before we come home."

"That sounds nice."

"We figured it would be harder to leave the country with us only 17, we just want somewhere quiet and private."

"You can always go somewhere next summer if you want to leave the states. Any idea on what Emmett wants to do in the Bahamas?" dad asks grabbing the paper.

"No, he isn't sure what there is to do. I figure a private villa or house, car and maybe some tourist sights," I say finishing my breakfast.

"I think I have an idea of what to plan, just have to search a few things online. Do you want anything else to eat?" mom asks picking up the dishes.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to sit with Jazz; I don't want him to wake alone. Thanks for breakfast mom, talk to you later dad," I say standing to leave the room.

"If he or you needs anything just holler, I will be outside helping your mom," dad says reading his paper.

"Ok."

I walk out of the kitchen heading to our room. I enter and see he is sleeping on his side so I grab a pad of paper and some pencils then go to lie next to him. Once I get settled on the right side, my side, he must sense me because he moves over to lay his head on my stomach with his arm thrown over me. I let him stay that way; I don't want to move him from me no more than he wants to be away from me.

He was scaring me the way he acted but once I realized it was possibly his pills I knew dad would take care of him.

I start working on a design for our tattoos while waiting for him to wake. I have an idea of what to do I just need him to design it. I have the words worked out beautifully though I have trouble with the rings. I am designing two interlocking wedding bands with fate on the inside top of the first and destiny on the inside bottom of the second. Where the rings overlap I put an 'and' symbol in the opening and my name inside the first ring and his in the second; that way the 'and' symbol covers both our names and connects the words fate and destiny. I need him to do the rings because he is better at the art stuff than me. I am drawing up the umpteenth design when he starts stirring.

I put the pad down and look down at him. He is nuzzling into my stomach. I run my fingers in his hair just letting him wake on his own. After about 10 minutes he opens his eyes looking around.

"Where am I? Why are we still in bed? What happened?" he asks looking around then up at me.

"What do you remember, love?" I ask still playing with his hair.

"We talked about tattoos then going to shower."

"How are you feeling? Are you scared or worried?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"No, just feel out of sorts, like I am missing something but not sure what," he says shifting to sit next to me.

"Well, um, you had a reaction to the pills you were taking. Dad had to give you something and it knocked you out. You were scared of me leaving you and told me you felt paranoid."

"What did I do? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks looking down.

"No, Jazz you didn't do anything. You just had me worried until I realized it was your pills. You didn't hurt me, you just cried for no reason. You kept grabbing onto me thinking I was going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere you aren't," I say turning to him putting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he has a tear running down his cheek.

I lift his face to look in his eyes and he says, "I'm fine, I don't mean to scare you."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry."

"Come on let's get you breakfast," I say getting up pulling one of my shirts out for him. I help him get it on.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he says putting his hands around my neck to kiss me.

We kiss and I know it is more to him; he thinks he done something wrong and wants to show me he is sorry. I think he will be ok, but I am going to keep an eye on him. He just has to get over the emotions he has and I think he will be fine later. He seems to be doing ok now.

We part from kissing and I take his hand pulling him to the kitchen to feed him. We enter the kitchen and I have him sit while I get his breakfast.

"Mom made French toast for you; I have to warm it up. Do you want coffee or just milk?" I ask starting the microwave.

"Milk is fine; I don't really want coffee right now."

"I started a design for a tattoo; I need your help with it though. I will run and grab it while you eat," I say setting his plate and milk in front of him.

"Ok, hurry please. I don't want to be alone. I'm not paranoid but I just want you around in case something else happens," he says whispering the last.

"You may feel a little scared for a while, I am going to keep an eye on you today. Dad said to take regular Tylenol instead of the pain pills. I'll be right back. I love you and we are going to be fine," I say kissing him.

I run up to our room to grab the pad of designs I made and run back to him. He is shaking a little and sniffling.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting beside him.

"I just feel like you are always taking care of me and you shouldn't have to."

"Jazz are you feeling paranoid again?"

"No, just don't want you to think this is how it is always going to be."

"I don't, I know your medicine has you feeling very vulnerable right now. Don't think about it, by tonight you should be fine. I love you and you love me; that is what we do, we take care of the other."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too. Now finish eating so you can help me with this design, if you like it, if not we can come up with something else."

"Let me see what you have," he says drinking his milk.

I show him the design I came up with. He nods watching as I flip pages showing him the different ones I made.

"I like this one, I can do the rings and you do the lettering. I like both our names like that. It really is nice." He finishes his breakfast and downs the last of his milk.

He takes the pad and rips out the design we both like and starts a new one, much better than I did. He has the bands perfect and when he finishes I fill in the words. He makes two and I put our names in reverse to the first one.

"I like it, no, I love it. Do you feel up to getting them today?" I ask as I finish the second one.

"Yeah if it's ok. I like how you changed our names, I want the one with your name first, that ok?" he ask looking at the two designs.

"Yeah, I want your name first also. We need to shower and let dad look at you before we go. I'll call Sam to see if he can do us today," I say putting his dishes in the sink.

He walks up behind me resting his head between my shoulder blades like this morning.

"Jazz?"

"What, I just want to hold you."

"This is how you were standing this morning when I realized something was wrong."

"Oh, no, I'm good. My hand just hurts a little and my head hurts. I'm ok; I didn't mean to worry you."

"Ok, here take this and we'll go get showered. Maybe after a warm shower you will start feeling more normal," I tell him turning in his arms to give him some Tylenol.

He takes it then we walk up the stairs to the bathroom.


	33. Errands

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Titling this chapter was hard, I couldn't think of what to call it and nothing really stands out like in the other so far, so I just went with Errands.**

**Now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 33-<strong>_**Errands**_

**JPOV**

I felt odd when I woke up. When he explained what happened this morning I felt bad. I didn't mean to worry him. We went to get my breakfast and I didn't want to be away from him, I was scared something could happen. When he said he was getting the tattoo designs he made, I knew he had been sitting and watching over me while I slept.

He came back with what he designed and it was good, I liked the last two he did. I drew the rings and he filled in the words, they looked awesome. After breakfast and taking Tylenol we headed to the bathroom to shower.

We enter the bathroom and I close the door locking it. He strips out of his clothes and helps me out of mine.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I worried everybody. I'm not panicking, I just want to apologize. I love you more than anything," I kiss his lips moving to his chest kissing his heart.

"You're welcome."

"Can you take this bandage off?" I ask lifting my hand.

He smiles removing the bandage then kisses my hand again. He turns on the shower pulling me inside. He lifts my hand resting my forearm against the wall.

"Keep it there I'll wash us up; we are not getting those wet if we can help it. I'll call Sam after we get out. Is there anything you want to do today?" he asks washing my chest working down toward my groin. He kneels down to wash my legs then washes my dick and balls.

"We are not doing anything in here, maybe tonight. I don't want to get you worked up, last night you started acting worried and I didn't realize the problem until this morning," he says standing turning me around to do my back, sliding his soapy hand between my cheeks as he washes my ass.

He finishes washing me then pulls down the shower head rinsing me off. He has me turn around and wets my hair to wash it. He shampoos it then his own finally rinsing us both out. He washes up as I watch; he is totally sex-on-legs. I couldn't help, but get hard watching him. He turns around and I wash his back; he looks over his shoulder to see if my hand is still out of the water.

"I'm keeping it dry. Thanks for all you do for me. You do know I'll repay this whenever you need me," I say kissing his shoulder after he rinses off.

"I know. Do you remember anything from last night?" he asks looking at me sliding his arms around my waist.

"I know we had sex or a variation thereof, don't really remember much after I got off. Sorry."

"It is fine, you remember how you got off and what you said during?" he asks looking in my eyes.

"I remember keeping you at the edge of the bed and fingering you," I whisper the last part. "I remember you had me on my stomach, your tongue, kissing me telling me to relax. Um, you were under me and I...I...uh yeah, oh my god, did I really say that? I'm sorry," I say dropping my head on his chest.

"Do you actually remember getting off?"

"Kind of, it's all bits and pieces. What did I do, please say I didn't hurt you somehow," I'm starting to cry.

"Love, you didn't do anything; please don't cry. You thought I didn't want you or something. You kept apologizing and then said you didn't want to be a burden. I had my feelings hurt when you said that, but this morning you started apologizing again and started crying and said you didn't know why. I went to get dad and you got scared and wouldn't let me go. I had to keep in constant physical contact with you. Dad gave you a shot then you passed out, leaving me and dad to carry you to bed. I know now it was the medicine that you didn't really know what you were saying or how you were acting. _We are ok_. Don't worry, how about we just forget what happened and move on. At some point I could have the same issue or worse and then you will be helping me. I love you. I will always know you love me, never any doubts."

"I love you. One last apology, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Now, let's get dressed and see dad about getting tattoos today," I say then pull him in kissing with all my love for him.

After a few minutes he pulls away turning the water off. He gets out and gets a towel to dry me off. He wraps the towel around my waist then dries himself wrapping his own towel around himself. He helps me with my toothbrush like he did yesterday.

"I am going to use a rag and carefully wash your left hand, let me know if I hurt you," he says wetting a rag.

He wrings all the water out of it then carefully wipes the back of my hand, my fingers, turning it over washing the parts of my palm as close to the stitches he can. He is very gentle and really concentrating on what he is doing. I just watch how he takes care in everything he does.

"Have you decided what you want to go to school for?" I ask.

"Not sure, thought of music and medical, but not settled on anything. Why do you ask?" he asks as he puts the rag in the hamper.

"Just watching how you took care of me. You would make a great doctor."

"I don't know if I could handle going to school that long. What about you?" he asks opening the door to go to our room.

"I thought about history and maybe education, not sure what that totally entails. Maybe we can really look this fall before we apply. Do you still want to go to UW?" I ask as we enter our room and he closes the door.

"Yeah, we'll look at school later. Dad has contacted a travel agent to work on our honeymoon. Oh, and mom has some ideas of Em and Rose's also, but they haven't started planning anything yet. We haven't heard from either of them today," he says pulling on his underwear than sits to do mine.

"I hope everything is ok. Should we wear t-shirts or button-ups?"

"Button-ups, that way it is easier on and off." He finishes dressing then helps me into jeans and a shirt. He puts our socks and shoes on too.

"I'm going to see dad, you go ahead and call Sam," I say with a peck to his lips. He smiles pulling out his phone.

I head downstairs and don't see anyone in the house. I go to the garage finding mom in there.

"Hey, seen dad anywhere?" I ask walking up to her. "Thanks for breakfast, it was good."

"You're welcome and he is out in the front yard. How are you feeling?" she says while potting a plant.

"Good, thanks for everything you all did for me," I say then kiss her cheek.

"You're welcome; we love you and want you healthy and safe. He said if the Tylenol doesn't help he will get you something else."

"I think it will be enough, it doesn't hurt much anymore, just itchy," I say showing her my hand.

"That's good dear. Are you boys going somewhere?" she asks seeing how I'm dressed.

"Um, yeah, if dad says its ok we're going to get tattoos, the drawings are on the kitchen table. That is ok isn't it?" I ask not sure how they felt about tattoos.

"As long as you take care of them, so they don't get infected, then we don't have a problem. Just make sure to get whatever you need for them."

"I think Ed will be able to make sure of that. He washed my hand for me earlier and was very careful. I hate what happened earlier, I mean with me," I say looking down at the ground.

"Jasper, we love you and if anything was to happen to you I don't know how Edward would take it. He was very worried, he loves you so much. Just take care of each other and you all will be fine. Anyone of us could have had a reaction to new medication, I'm just glad Carlisle was home. Edward would have taken you to the hospital if he wasn't. Don't worry over it, ok sweetheart?" mom says looking at me.

I look at her and smile. "Thank you so much. I love you all too. You've been family for years even more so now." I hug her as dad comes in the garage.

"Hey, hands off my woman, you have your own man," he laughs, me and mom chuckle at him. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better than you did this morning."

"I felt out of sorts when I woke back up, but now with breakfast eaten and a shower I feel a lot better."

"Let me wash my hands and look at you ok?" he asks going to the kitchen.

I follow him after kissing her cheek and she smiles at me with a nod. When I enter the kitchen he is drying his hands. His bag is on the table and he opens it pulling out his light. I sit down in the kitchen chair and he looks in my eyes, mouth and finally he takes my pulse.

"You look a lot better. Your heart rate is back to normal, I think you will be fine. Do you need anything stronger than Tylenol for your hand?" he asks looking at the stitches.

"No, it doesn't really hurt, it's just itchy. I took some Tylenol after I ate; my head was hurting when I woke up."

"That would be from the sedative I gave you. I think the pain pills are working out of your system, they should be out completely by tonight or tomorrow morning," he's talking as he fixes his bag back.

"We, uh, we…," I'm hesitating as Ed walks in then. He mouths 'tattoo' to me and I shrug.

"We are going to get tattoos if you think it will be ok; is what he was trying to ask," Ed says coming over to kiss my head rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh, well, that's fine; he seems to be doing better. The medicine should work its way out completely by tomorrow. What are you planning on getting for a tattoo and where? Or do I not want to know," he says wrinkling his nose.

"Ha-ha, funny, dad. We are going to get these," he shows dad the designs we done earlier, "on our chests above the heart to be more specific."

"Nice, can't wait to see them done. I think he will be fine to go get them. Do either of you need anything else, I think your mother is waiting for me to plant a tree or bush or something. Heaven only knows the stuff she has had me doing today and still to do," dad says laughing.

"No, we'll show you when we get home. Have fun planting or whatever, better you than us," Ed says as dad leaves the kitchen.

He has me scoot my chair back enough to straddle my lap facing me. Both his hands immediately go into my hair.

"Sam said come on in, you want to do this now?" he asks between kisses to my neck.

"Yup, I want to have you on me."

"Oh, so to torment anyone how looks at you and sees your taken? I like it; all mine and I don't share, _ever. _Come on, you want to take the truck or the car?" he asks standing up offering me his hand.

"Doesn't matter, you choose," I say with a kiss to his lips.

"Car, more room. I changed out the towel the other night, by the way. In case we have a repeat," he says wagging his brows.

"Thought you said not until tonight? Not that I'm arguing."

"True, but if we get too worked up we still have it," he says walking to my house to get his car. He lifts the garage door after I unlock the handle.

**EPOV**

He is starting to return back to his normal self. He did awesome on the tattoo design. Sam was happy to hear we want something now.

"We are getting a remote garage opener, I hate having to lift this thing all the time. Maybe we can get one while in Port Angeles today, what do you think?" I ask fighting with the door.

"Sounds good, Aunt Sue will be pleased. She has wanted one for a while, but we kept putting it off, not enough money," he says as I unlock the car.

I get in and back it out while he waits. He closes the garage door locking it. He climbs in and I get to thinking about keys.

"I need to get you a key made to the car, mom and dad each have one and you need one too."

"We need to get you a door key made for the house also," he says talking about his aunt's house.

"Both houses. I was thinking while you slept about where to live when we go to college next year. I was wondering do you want to rent an apartment or maybe buy a condo or house." I ask pulling into the gas station. "I'm getting gas; you want to get us drinks?"

"I think a house, more privacy; don't have to worry about nosy neighbors or how loud we get. What do you want? I'm getting a snack too," he says getting out of the car.

"Jones Cherry and peanut butter crackers."

He nods and heads inside. I am pumping gas when Em and Rose pull in. He gets out and comes over to me.

"Hey, are your parents at home?" Em asks.

"Yeah, everything ok?" I ask looking at Rose through the windshield, she appears to be crying.

"No, not really. We wanted to talk to your mom and dad about some things."

"Do you need us with you? We are heading to Ultimate for tattoos, but we can do it tomorrow," I offer looking at him. His eyes are rimmed red and he looks tired. Jazz comes out then and sees Em then looks over at Rose.

"No, you two go and we'll talk to you later."

"Ok, if you need us just call," Jazz says realizing they didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering them.

"Thanks," Em says then gets in the truck heading to our house.

"What happened?" Jazz asks as I close the gas cap.

"No idea, whatever it is must be bad. They want to talk to mom and dad without us for now," I say as we climb in the car.

"Other than the text from last night about her saying yes, did he call or text anything else?" Jazz asks opening my drink for me.

"Nope. Thanks. House sounds like a great idea, good investment too considering we'll be there for four years."

He nods as he opens his own drink then opens his chips along with my crackers. He feeds me on the way to the tattoo shop.

I pull in next to the building and get out. He grabs the designs from the back seat and joins me.

"I really like what you came up with, other than your name I couldn't think of anything," he says waving the papers.

"It took a while, but I finally worked out what I thought looked good. I suck at art as you know," I say with a laugh.

"That's why you have me! We do good work together, how do you think we both passed the classes we've had?" he asks laughing.

"You suck! I know I was passing art barely, but you almost failed English if it wasn't for me!" I stick out my tongue making fun of him.

"Ok, poet. Now let's get this done and home. I want to know what's going on with them."

"I'm concerned too. Whatever it is doesn't seem small does it?" I ask as I open the shops door.

"No, did you see how she looked?" he asks walking over to Sam.

"Yeah, just hope everything is ok. Hey Sam, this is what we designed, can it be done?" I ask as Jazz shows him the designs.

"Hey guys, these look great. Who designed these?" he asks looking at them.

"It was his idea, but we worked together, I did the rings and he did the lettering," Jazz says putting his arm around me.

"I may have to have you two do some designs for me. It will be a little bit before we can start; I have to make stencils of these. Let me see where they are going," Sam says looking at us.

"Chest over the heart on both of us," I say as I undo my shirt. Jazz is working on his shirt; he gets it unbuttoned though I can tell it is hurting him to do it.

"Good, I don't have to shave either of you. It will be about 30 minutes to work up the stencils. Do you want them done at the same time? I can do one and Leah can do the other unless you want me to do both. She does some awesome work, but it's up to you."

"Will they be as close as possible looking alike, if you each do one?" Jazz asks as I button his shirt with a wink at him.

"Yeah, we often do pairing tats. Justin doesn't do as many as we do, not this intricate; he does smaller ones or tribal bands."

"Together," Jazz looks at me with a brow raised.

"Yeah, together so we won't take as long," I say looking over to Sam. "We need to run to the store that ok?"

"Sure, be back in 30 to 45 minutes and we'll be set up for you," Sam says going to sit at his station showing Leah the designs. She is nodding as we head out the door.

"Let's go get keys and a garage door opener right quick, that way we can get home as soon as possible to find out what is going on with Em and Rose," I say opening his car door.

"Ok, love you," he says with a quick kiss.

God I love him. I drive us to Wal-Mart to get keys made and the garage door opener. We park and after we get out he comes around to my left side sticking his right thumb in my back right pocket. I do the same with my left thumb in his left back pocket. We walk back to hardware and find a good opener. I carry it to the counter to get keys made.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart. What can I assist you gentlemen with today?" the clerk asks.

"We need several keys made," I say pulling out my key ring. I remove the house and Camaro keys from my ring as Jazz pulls out his keys.

"Ok, how many of each?" he asks.

"Just one," I say as I take Jazz's keys and he shows me what to remove. I take off the house key and he starts to point to the one of the Chevy truck.

"I don't think we need this one copied, love. I think the insurance is totaling it out," I say looking at him.

"Oh, didn't think of that. Have you heard anything?" he asks looking at his keys.

"Nope, but we'll ask dad when we get home to be sure."

"Ok, oh the back door key is different, it's this one," he says handing it to me to remove from the ring.

I nod taking it off and have the keys setting on the counter. The clerk copies each one and I put them back on the rings as he gives them back. Jazz is looking at the accessories as the guy finishes our keys.

"Hey, what about this for the truck," he asks pointing to black taillight covers with the dodge symbol cut out.

"I like those. What about floor mats, did you want to change those?" I ask putting the keys back on his ring.

"We could. What do you like best?" he says looking through the floor mats.

"I like the yin yang ones, what about you?" I ask taking the last key.

"Will this be all today?"

I shake my head no at the clerk, "Just a sec."

Jazz looks through all the mats then decides on the ones I suggested.

"I like these, it's like they represent us," he says handing me the mats. I nod and put them on the counter with the opener and taillight covers.

"This is everything," I say pulling out my wallet. I look at Jazz as I do and he smiles.

"Thank you, she really needs it. I hate when she has to try and open it herself."

"Me too, that thing is heavy. No one should have to open it by hand, what's it made of solid steel and iron?" I say laughing.

"Feels like it."

"Your total is $293.38, will that be cash or charge?" the clerk asks bagging our stuff.

"Charge," I say handing over my bank card.

"I need to add you to my account," I whisper in Jazz's ear. He starts shaking his head no, but I go on, "after Saturday what's mine is yours, remember?"

He just looks at me. I am starting to think he is having issues again with the medicine in his system.

"That's a lot of money, are you sure you want to add me?" he asks looking in my eyes.

"Yup." I pop the p. "Ours, not mine or yours. You don't have to add me to yours, I understand."

He looks down then back up to me. "I'm not with you for money Jazz, I will show you on the computer when we get home what money I truly have."

"No one will think I am just with you for money?" he asks biting his lip.

"Nope," popping the p again. "Don't care if they do, we know the truth."

He nods as I pull him to me kissing his forehead. "It is our business no one else's, ever."

"Ok, love you," he says with a peck to my lips.

"Love you too."

I take my card back and sign the slip. We carry out our stuff to the car putting it in the trunk. I open his door again then get in to drive back to get our tats.

"I am going to add you to mine too," he says linking his fingers with mine putting our hands back to back resting on the console.

"That's your choice. I can check your investments for you; if I see something better we can change it. If you want we can see the broker I have and get it setup with him. He is very good and my account has earned a lot of money from the suggestions he has given me and dad too. Only if you want me to, I'm not going to push you."

"No, that sounds good, I want to earn money and I don't think it has the last little while. I'm not even sure who is over it in that aspect. When do we need to do the changes?" he asks as we pull up at the tat shop.

"After we come home from our trip, Dad can look it over and get everything set up for us and all we'll have to do is sign. But that means you will have to give him permission to see your account information and to talk to Mr. Adams on your behalf. He won't change anything unless you want him to, he has been dealing with the firm for over 20 years," I say as we stand in front of the car.

"Oh, well he already knows about yours and mine isn't as much, maybe he can help."

"He may know a little about yours from Aunt Sue, not sure though. Come on, let's get this done and we'll deal with money, paperwork and whatever else at home."

I link hands with him and we walk inside. Sam and Leah have everything set up.

"Hey, we are ready if you are, just need the shirts off," Sam says as Leah comes out of the room with a girl who looks a little in pain.

"She got her clit pierced, will be hurting for a while. She didn't wear baggy pants or shorts and it's getting rubbed," Sam says low enough for us to hear.

"Damn, that shit must hurt," Jazz says looking over at her.

"Not too much, unless you dress wrong. We do penile piercings as well, like I said we do it all," Sam laughs at the look of shock on our faces. "Come on, shirts off so we can get started."

I unbutton Jazz's shirt, but he grabs my arm. I look up at him and he looks scared. I run my hand inside his shirt to his scar and he nods. I nod and pull his shirt together with one button.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask looking at Jazz and he nods.

"Sure what's up?"

"In private please," I am still looking at Jazz as he just holds on to me.

"Yeah, let's step in here," he says taking us to the piercing room.

Jazz holds onto my hand following me into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the aftermath of Jasper's reaction? Good, awful, just plain sucked? Give me your reactions and let others know as well by reviewing.<strong>


	34. Ink

**Ch 34-**_**Ink**_

**JPOV**

I got scared about showing my scar to them and Edward realized it. He knew when he ran his hand to my side. He just wants to take care of me and isn't ashamed of how I look even if I do worry how people will react.

Sam took us in the piercing room and closed the door.

"Everything ok?" Sam asks looking back and forth between us. I can't talk, I just hold on to Ed standing behind him.

"Sam, Jasper has issues with people seeing him. Opening his shirt earlier wasn't an issue, but he doesn't like to be undressed around strangers."

"Oh, has someone done something to him in the past?" he asks looking at Ed.

Ed turns to me and I nod, he could tell him about my past.

"No, actually he was in a house fire, long story short is he has a scar on his side, it isn't small. He always wears something to cover it; he has had bad experiences with how people react to seeing it."

"Oh, well you two are the only ones schedule for the rest of the night. I can close the shop and pull the blinds so no one sees in. I can do both if that is easier, just the three of us."

Ed looks at me and I shake my head no. He raises a brow not understanding.

"Um, closing the shop is fine as long as it doesn't bother you, Leah can still be here to do one of us, I just would rather have the four of us if possible," I say dropping my head on Ed's shoulder. He reaches back and grabs my hip rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Oh, you mean Justin, no he can leave. Leah is my daughter so there won't be anything said about her being left with us three. Um, do you need a minute while I close up?" he asks looking at us.

"Please," I whisper.

"Come out when you're ready," he says walking out closing the door.

"You ok, love?"

"Yeah, I just hate this scar."

"Um, what if we could do something about it?" he asks turning to me.

"What do you mean?"

"They can do surgery to remove it or lighten it."

I look at him; he never had an issue with my body.

"I like how you look but if it would make you more comfortable we can see about getting it done, for you."

"You don't mind? I mean if I did something to remove it or whatever?" I ask quietly.

"If it would make you feel better than do it. I don't see a problem with your scar, it isn't something that turns me off, and you know that by now."

"We can talk to dad about it? Why hasn't mom done anything about hers?" I ask.

"She isn't concerned with hers like she was years ago. I think dad helps her use scar cream to fade them, they aren't as noticeable as they were when I first moved here," he says cupping my cheek.

"Ok, we talk to dad. I'm sorry I get embarrassed about it, them," I say looking down as he holds my cheek.

"No need to apologize, you have your feelings and a good reason for them. Are you ready to go out here and get this done?"

"Yeah," I say then kiss him lightly.

He opens the door and the shop is empty except for Sam and Leah. We walk over to them and I undo the button on my shirt. Ed helps me take it off and I immediately put my arm down to try to block it from sight.

"I told Leah I hope that is ok," Sam says.

I nod looking at her, she smiles at me.

"We have our stations set up but wasn't sure who was doing which one of you," Sam says walking us to the chairs. His is the far right and hers the middle.

"Jazz, which do you want," Ed asks.

"I'll take Leah, if at some point I need him you will stop right?" I ask almost ashamed. Ed ducks his head to look at me.

"If you need me say so. I'm here, always," he whispers.

I look up at Sam and Leah and they nod agreeing.

"If you want to hold hands you can. Dad can turn his chair around for you," Leah says looking at us.

"Sure no problem, that way you both will be facing right sides to each other since we will be working on the left. Let's get started," Sam says handing the stencils to us. I take the one with his name first and he takes the one with mine.

"See, told you. I knew that was why they were different," Leah says sticking her tongue out at Sam.

"Ok, smartass, get to work or I keep all the pay," Sam laughs shaking his head.

"Hey, how bad is a tongue piercing?" Ed asks noticing hers has a barbell through it.

"Not too bad, your tongue swells for a few days; and you have to be on an almost clear diet while it's swollen. Other than that I like it, I get to choose daily if I want a different bar in," she says wiping my chest.

I look at Ed as Sam turns his chair, he holds out his hand to me. I grab it as Leah says, "Oh, here use Justin's stool so your arms don't start to ache." She moves the stool under our hands and we rest them on it.

"Thanks," I say looking at her. My scar is on my right side and with my arm out you can see it clearly. She didn't say anything about it.

"Dad, Kelli wants to go out tonight. Can I go, we were going to go to New Moon the new club that just opened a few weeks ago," she says as she places the stencil. Before she presses it completely down she looks at Edward. "We centered dad?"

Sam is placing Ed's stencil. He looks up and says, "I need to turn you around for a minute Edward."

We let go of each other and Sam moves him. They both look at us then each other. "I think we are good, you?" he asks Leah.

She steps between us and is looking back and forth. "Looks good."

"I don't mind if you go, but call if you need a ride home. Where are you staying tonight?" Sam asks as he moves Ed back in place. He starts rubbing the stencil as she comes and does mine. Ed brings his hand back to mine on the stool.

"Her house, that ok? We aren't driving, I'm parking my bike at her house then we'll taxi from there."

"Fine. Ok, boys we are going to start, this will sting," Sam says picking up the gun.

Leah smiles showing me hers. She starts talking to me, "Not to be nosy, but I can make a suggestion if you don't mind."

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about," I say looking at her.

She points at my right side, "Your scar. I know there is removal surgery, but I think me or dad could cover it, if that is something you would want." She is working on me and it isn't that painful.

"It takes longer and would need to be dark colors but it would work," Sam says working on Ed.

I look at my boy and he says, "It's a thought, it would be up to you."

"I'll think about it. How old are you if you don't mind me asking," I say to her.

"I'm 20, but live with dad."

"She only asked about going out because of the place and her…," Sam looks at her.

"I'm gay. Kelli is my girlfriend; we've been together for two years. Dad likes to know where we are in case something happens. Not many people know about me and Kelli, I figure with you two, you would understand."

"Oh, never would have guessed, not that you look any certain way," Ed says to her then looks at me. I nod and he smiles.

"You won't believe this, but we are getting married Saturday and have only been together as a couple since last Friday night," Ed says smiling at me.

I finish with, "We have been best friends for over 10 years. I asked him to marry me on Sunday. We don't want to be without the other."

"Congratulations, so where are you getting married?" she asks wiping ink off my chest.

"Home, we have been neighbors since we met and thought a small home wedding is best," Ed says closing his eyes.

"Hey, babe. What about Sam, Leah and Kelli coming? Oh, and if Sam has someone to bring," I ask squeezing his hand.

"I like it, what do you say? Forks at 2p on Saturday," he asks looking at the two of them.

"Sure, we can come, but we don't want to intrude," Leah says.

"No, we want you there," I assure them.

"I'll bring my wife Emily, Leah's mom," Sam says with a smile and head shake.

"What about the shop, won't you have to close it?" I ask as an afterthought.

"No, Saturday isn't really busy for us. Justin can handle it and if he needs help he can call Embry in, he fills in for us if we need him," Sam says.

We make small talk until we are finished. Sam gives us cream to use and tells us about after care. Ed gives him directions to our house for Saturday. Sam knows a little about Forks so he understands the directions just fine.

"If you need them touched up no charge, its policy. I want to see them after they are healed, I would like to put a picture up if you don't mind," Sam says ringing us up. "I was serious about having you do some designs, I'll pay you."

"We'll come back to show you. We don't need paid to do designs. It will give us something to do, I like to draw anyway," I say putting my shirt on.

"No, if you do something for us we pay," Sam is insisting.

I look at Ed chuckling and he shakes his head. I walk up to whisper, "We can give the money to Rose and Em." He looks at me and laughs out big, "Works."

"Ok, if you are that insistent on paying then we know where to use the money," Ed says still laughing.

Sam just looks at us then shrugs to Leah. She just shrugs back cleaning up the stations.

"Thanks, we'll see you Saturday," I say as Ed does the buttons on my shirt. He had finished his when he paid.

"Do we need to bring anything Saturday?" Leah asks still cleaning.

"Nope. We are having pulled barbecue and burgers. Unless you would like or your diet requires something else," Ed tells them.

"We're Indians not Jewish, what you are having is fine. Now go so we all can get home," Sam laughs opening the door for us to leave. We all laugh as Ed and I walk out.

**EPOV**

Getting this tattoo wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I felt bad for Jazz when he had to take his shirt off, he did fine after we talked. I was afraid Leah was going to upset him when she talked about it, but he seemed calm. I never would have guessed she was gay, but then gay people don't all seem outwardly gay as you see on TV. Inviting them to come was a surprise, but since they knew a little about us I see why he wanted them to come. They didn't say anything out of the way about his scar; he seemed comfortable around them, a little more than when he meets new people.

Hearing him laugh was a good sign, he didn't laugh like this yesterday. We will be watching the medicine he has to take from now on.

He has his hand in my back pocket walking next to me as I fish out my keys. "Do you want to grab something fast on the way home?" he asks squeezing my ass.

"Sure, we'll eat on the way. I hope everything is ok with Emmett and Rose," I say opening his door.

"Thanks, babe," he says patting my ass as he sits down. He is definitely feeling better. "I've been thinking about them too," he says as I am closing his door.

I go around and get in, turning the key I say, "Mickey D's or Wendy's?"

"Whatever is fine, I am going to text Em or do you think I should wait?" he asks pulling out his phone.

"Text dad, he will be more likely to answer," I say pulling in to Wendy's.

He starts texting as I pull up to the drive-thru to order.

"_Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order?"_

"Give me a grilled chicken sandwich and a bacon deluxe double, an extra-large fry, extra-large coke," I look at him. He shouts, "large frosty."

"That's all."

"_Your total is $11.43 please pull around."_

Jazz leans up to pull his wallet out handing me his card. I am not going to argue over anything.

"Thank you, come again," the clerk says handing his card back then our order.

He puts his wallet back then takes his frosty setting it between his legs and grabs the bag.

"Damn, this is cold," he says moving the frosty.

"I'll warm it up later," I say pulling onto the road, reaching over to rub his cold dick as I say it.

"Stop, we need to get home and I can't think straight when you do that."

"Ok, I'll eat fries while you eat your burger then you can help me eat mine," I say popping fries in my mouth.

He eats his burger snagging fries as he goes. When he's done he feeds me.

"Hey, that's my drink," I say as he went to get a drink. He looks at me and I wink. He knows I'm playing; he smiles and takes a big drink.

"I'll feed you some of my frosty, you big baby."

"You could feed me something else to," I say in what I hope was a sexy voice.

"Fuck! Stop that shit or I will be forced to jack off in here and it is hard with one hand."

"Sorry love, I'll behave. Now give me some of your frosty," I say rubbing his thigh.

"Edward, stop I mean it. If you don't I will have to punish you and not sexually either," he says getting serious.

"Sorry. This ok?" I ask as I just leave my hand sitting on his leg.

"Yeah, now open up. DO NOT turn that sexual either."

I shake my head no and open my mouth for him to feed me. He takes turns giving both of us a bite and soon we are pulling up in front of the house.

"You parking in the garage?" he asks bagging up all the trash.

"No, I think it will be ok out here. Em's jeep is still here, wonder what is going on," I say getting out.

We go into the house through the front door and Jazz takes the garbage in the kitchen. I go to the living room and it is empty so I go to the kitchen and everyone was there; Mom, dad, Em, Rose, Aunt Sue and Jazz.

"We will help you with anything. Oh, hey boys, um…, Emmett, Rose do you want me to fill them in?" dad asks them.

Rose is tucked into Em's side and he has his head resting on hers. He nods at dad.

"Boy's come sit down we need to talk," dad says pointing to the chair next to Aunt Sue, the last open one.

I sit and pull Jazz to sit in my lap. We look at everyone then back to dad.

"You know Emmett proposed to Rose last night right?" we nod and he continues, "They told their parents last night and have been up since. Rose's parents said if she marries him she has to move out, and his parents said they weren't welcome there either. They all think they are too young to get engaged. The Hale's think he isn't good enough and the McCarty's think she is making him marry her because she might be pregnant. She isn't, by the way. She turns 18 next week."

"So what are they going to do?" I ask looking at dad then to them.

"We are going to get married at the courthouse on her birthday. We just need to find a place to live that I can afford," Em says holding her.

"We offered to let them move in here or at Sue's, problem is both houses are two bedroom and you two are in both," mom says looking at us.

"We can move to one, no problem. We were going back and forth to spend time with you three anyway," Jazz says gesturing to them. He looks at me realizing I haven't said anything, "Unless you don't want to."

"No, we can move into one room. I'm proud of you for offering," I say the last in his ear.

"We can move tonight if you want to move in now," Jazz says leaning back into me.

"We need help moving my stuff but I don't think they will let her move out until her birthday," Emmett tells us.

"That's fine, we can get your stuff and we'll help get the room set for both of you. Oh, which house do you want to stay in?" I ask kissing Jazz's neck.

He looks back at me then to them. "We'll let you choose," he tells them as he links his hand in mine. I nod and squeeze his hand in agreement.

"Um, Sue I know we don't know you that well and we don't want to offend anyone but I think we might be more comfortable here," Em says and Rose looks up finally as she nods. She has red eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks.

"No offense taken. We want you comfortable, just remember if you need anything we all are one big family," Aunt Sue says pointing around the table at our family.

"Thanks, everyone, thank you so much," he says starting to cry.

"Dad you can use the truck or let one of the guys to move Rose's stuff while we are gone next week. I'll leave my keys with you," I say as I look at Jazz.

"Oh, Jake has a truck so we can get him to help too," Jazz says pulling out his phone. He kisses my cheek then leaves the room to call him.

Rose looks up wide eyed as Jazz leaves the room.

"Rose," I say and she looks over at me. "He won't tell them anymore than necessary, he can persuade him to do anything with little to no information. It's not our story to tell, you tell who you wish and when."

She nods and says a quiet, "Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome. Do either of you feel like telling us how he proposed?" I ask as Jazz comes back saying, "Jake is at Bella's so they both will be here shortly. I didn't say anything other than I need to use his truck."

Rose smiles what I believe to be the first all day. "He asked me at the park last night. I could hardly believe the ring he gave me," she says holding out her hand to show us. Mom and Sue smile and talk to each other as Rose goes on. "He said we have fairy godfather's to thank for them, he showed me the wedding bands. I told him they were too much but he said they were covered and just accept them as a wedding gift."

"He is right; they are a gift from us to you. We can afford them so don't worry. Um," I say looking at dad and he shrugs. "Well, let's just say we have the funds. If you want to move into an apartment," I look at Jazz and he nods. "We can help you with that too. No cost, only compensation we want is you both to finish high school and go to college."

"But how," she starts to ask and Jazz stops her, "No more information on how just think about the offer."

"We are not saying you have to move out at all, you can stay as long as you like," Dad says understanding what we were trying to tell them.

"Jazz and I are thinking of getting a house to live in at college," I say looking back and forth between mom, dad and Sue.

"Oh, I can help with that, I know good realtors I deal with when I'm working my interior design. We will talk more later on," mom says grabbing her pad of paper and a pen.

"Ok, has anything changed about your wedding Saturday?" she asks looking through the pages she has notes on.

"We invited four more people."

"Oh, who?"

"Sam, Emily, Leah and Kelli," Jazz says starting to touch his tat.

I grab his wrist shaking my head no; he didn't realize he was going to scratch it.

"Who are they?" Aunt Sue asks.

"Sam and Leah did our tats and Emily is Sam's wife and Kelli is Leah's girlfriend," I say.

"Cool! That would be Sam, Emily and Leah Uley and Kelli Pearce. I think you might recognize the name Dr. C," Em says looking at dad.

"I do. How did you boys meet him?" dad asks looking at us.

We point to Em at the same time.

"Can we see your tattoos? If you don't mind I mean," Rose says looking at us.

I look at Jazz; he never went with an open shirt around anyone other than family. He nods and tries to unbutton his shirt. I wrap my arms around him to undo them and he looks at me with a wink. I undo it and let him open it as far as he likes. I finish his and then undo mine. He is trying to take the bandage off until I tap his arm. He stands and turns around for me to do it. I take it off then work on mine. He waits until mine is off before facing them. I stand up in front of him and he turns around opening the left side of his shirt at the same time I do mine.

"Those are beautiful. Who designed them?" Sue says standing to get a better look. Mom comes around smiling and then everyone else does too.

"Ed designed them, I did the art work and he did the lettering," Jazz says looking at my chest.

"They are very hot!" Bella says walking in the room. Jazz gets wide eyed and I pull him to me lightly, chest to chest.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to be rude. We have been knocking and no one answered, the door was unlocked," Bella says looking down.

"It's fine Bell's," I say then lean in to his ear to say, "I can do your shirt up and let them see just mine." He shakes his head no as I look at him.

"She can see, just want to keep my shirt closed as much as possible," he whispers in my ear. I do up the bottom three buttons on his shirt and he nods.

"Here come look, you too Jake," I say shifting to Jazz's right side pulling him against me.

"Nice, who'd you have do them?" Jake asks looking at one then the other.

"Sam and Leah Uley," Jazz answers.

"They do good work, I had my tribal done by Sam," he says lifting his shirt turning around to show us the tat on his back. He has a scar that runs down the right side of his back, it is more noticeable then Jazz's.

Jazz looks at me and I shrug. "It looks great Jake," he says. Jake put his shirt down and turns back to us.

"So Jasper what do you need my truck for? Didn't your new one come in?" Jake asks putting an arm around Bella.

"Oh," he starts but Em starts talking before he can say anything.

"I'm moving out of my parent's house and need help." He doesn't mention Rose yet.

"Edward, can you or Jasper call Alice please, I'd rather say this only once," Rose says looking at us hugging onto Emmett.

"Call me for what?" Alice says as she comes in the room.

We all look at her and Em, Rose, Jazz and I laugh.

"Damn, smartass Pixie!" Em says smiling.

"Emmett language," mom says writing something down.


	35. Help

**Ch 35-**_**Help**_

**EPOV**

"You didn't think I wouldn't know about a meeting did you?" Alice asks walking up to me and Jazz as she looks at Rose. "Nice work, I love the design," she says talking about our tats.

"How do you know things?" Rose asks shaking her head.

"Just do. Now spill, what is going on?" Alice says taking a chair.

Rose sits on Em's lap so Jake and Bella can share a seat, as Jazz sits straddling me so I could do his shirt. Mom goes to sit with dad and Sue takes the last chair.

"Don't interrupt; let me get all this out at once. Emmett asked me last night to marry him and I said yes. My parents think he isn't good enough for me and his think I am forcing him to marry me because I'm pregnant, which I am not," she looks at dad and he shakes his head no. Must have tested her or examined her maybe. "We are going to get married next week on my birthday at the courthouse. We have to find somewhere to live and the Cullen's offered us Edward's room here and the boys will be staying with Sue. I can't move out until I'm 18 but he is going to move out now and set things up for us. If we stay here then we can save as much money as possible for college and find somewhere to live as cheap as possible in Seattle when we start school."

"What about having a small wedding here, like the boys are having. They won't be here, but we can web cam with them?" Mom asks her.

Rose starts to shake her head no as she says, "We can't afford that."

"No dear, we will pay for it. You can wear my wedding dress and Em will have the clothes from the boys wedding anyway. It won't cost more than you getting your marriage license; we can get Rev. Weber here that afternoon, I'm sure of it. It would be us and whomever else you want there," mom says looking at dad.

"I don't know," Rose says looking at Em.

"You deserve a nice wedding. We will all help. It won't be much more food than what we are getting for Saturday. We can get a small cake too," I say hugging Jazz to me.

"Yeah, it won't be any cost for you guys. No arguments," Jazz says looking at them.

"Can I talk to you guys in the other room for a minute?" Em said standing up looking at me and Jazz.

We stand and follow him into the living room.

"How in the hell do you have enough money for two weddings, two honeymoons, rings for all of us and a damn truck that is showroom new?" Em asks looking at us pointedly.

I look at Jazz and he shrugs. "Can I tell him? Just about me or both?" I whisper to Jazz as he nods.

"Both, he deserves to know."

"Emmett what I am about to tell you we don't want anyone else to know," I say looking him in the eye. He nods and I proceed tell him about us.

"We have money from our parents. J got money from the life insurance on his parents and the sale of the ranch they had," I look at Jazz and he nods. "He has, as of this quarter, about 500 thousand dollars in a fund he can collect when he turns 21; he gets the interest off of it monthly. I have a trust fund of over 900 thousand give or take some that I can access when I turn 21, I get the interest of that monthly. I inherited money from my grandparents when they passed and my parents also when they died. I can access it at 25; it is near 400 million. My checking account has near 9 million give or take, I don't spend my monthly interest amount; it's been racking up for years. Jazz doesn't have as much as I do in his checking, but that is beside the point. We can afford this and want to help you and Rose. It is not us looking at you as unable to provide, we see it as using money from something tragic being put to good use."

"Boys, everything ok out here?" dad asks walking in the room.

"Yeah, I just told him about our financial situation," I say looking at dad then to Em.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to tell me," Em says looking at dad.

"No, you didn't force anything. Now, can we help you and Rose?" Jazz asks putting his hand on Em's shoulder.

He looks at dad and dad nods with a smile at him.

"Yes, thanks guys. What do I have to do to pay you back?" Em asks looking at us.

"Finish high school and college before you start your family," I say looking at him.

"We can do that. Anything else?"

"Um, I was going to talk to Rose about birth control, more than condoms I mean," dad says looking between us.

"Oh, um, not sure what you mean," Em says blushing.

"I think for the sake of the situation and the boys offering to help that you two might want to think about her getting an implant or IUD."

"We want you to finish school and not start a family early, it isn't a stipulation to us helping just a suggestion," I add.

"Um, can you three wait here a second?" he asks stepping to the kitchen door way, we nod. "Rose, can you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong babe?" she asks entering the room.

"Nothing, um, well," he doesn't know what to say he is just scratching his head.

"What he is trying to say is that we are going to help with the wedding and any major expenses that you two may need from now until after you finish college and get jobs," Jazz says looking at her.

"But how," she asks.

"Um, not to be rude, but let's just say we have the funds and Em knows it won't hurt us, at all. We want to help and right now you two are the ones needing it. Dad made a suggestion and we wanted to see what you thought. It isn't a stipulation to us helping you in any way," I say looking at her as I hold Jazz.

"What is it?" she asks looking at all of us.

"Would you consider birth control until you finish college and are working?" Dad asks her.

She gets red and embarrassed. She looks at Em and he shrugs.

"It would benefit you as a couple; it would keep you from having a family to early and let you concentrate on school," Dad says to them.

"Like what? Who would take care of whatever it is?" she asks looking at dad.

"Well an implant is best, you keep it in for five years or an IUD but you have to make sure it stays in position. I can do it or we can set up your own doctor for that," he says looking between Em and Rose.

"I think we are done here, they need to work this out without us. We just want you to finish school without any complications. You are our best friends and want the best for you," Jazz says grabbing my hand.

"Um, thanks guys. Em doesn't have to tell me later, we don't keep secrets, but I think this is one you would like to keep between you. I really appreciate everything. I think the implant is what we should do and I want you to do it. Can you take over my care or just that?" she looks at dad.

"Whichever you like."

"Thanks for understanding Rose," I say kissing her cheek and shaking Em's hand; Jazz does the same and we leave the room for them to talk.

"So, what's the verdict? Are we having a wedding next week?" Aunt Sue asks.

"Yeah, it's on. Mom, dad may need you in a few minutes, I'm not sure though," I say sitting down with Jazz in my lap.

She gets up and goes to the living room with them.

"Ok, how are you two doing?" Alice asks looking at us.

"Fine." She raises a brow at us. "Nothing Alice whatever you think or know just leave it alone," I say giving her a glare.

"Ok, ok. So what needs to be planned for Saturday?" Alice asks dropping whatever subject she was looking for.

"We have the party supplies, we need to get the rest of the food and I think Esme ordered the flowers yesterday. Oh, the cake we ordered yesterday morning, I think it will turn out perfect. We need to order one for them," Aunt Sue says grabbing moms pad and starting a new list for Rose and Em.

"Since we won't be here for their wedding we need to take a laptop with us. Wonder who will be his best man?" Jazz says looking at me.

"Don't know. We can take mine it's got the web cam and program already in it."

"Does anyone know about colors for them?" Bella asks looking at the paper Sue is filling out.

"We like pink and blue, um, we asked Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…"

"Esme and Carlisle, dear," mom insists as she pats Rose's arm.

"Esme and Carlisle to stand up with us. For everything they are doing we felt they should have the honor. I hope we didn't hurt anyone's feelings," Rose says looking at Alice and Bella.

"No, but you both will be mine when I get married," Alice says pointing at Bella and Rose. Bella smiles and nods agreeing with what Alice said.

"Fair enough. What do we need to plan?" Rose says sitting with Alice looking at the list with the other ladies.

"Dad, can we talk to you in your office? Sorry, Em, Jake, kind of private. We won't be long, you can go play games in the living room, the N64 and PlayStation are hooked up," I say lifting Jazz up to stand.

"Yes! We love you ladies, but planning a wedding isn't what we do," Em says leaving the room with Jake following laughing.

"Come on boys," Dad says heading to his office.

We follow him down the hall and sit on the couch as he goes to his desk.

**JPOV**

"What did you boys want to talk about?" dad asks us.

"Can you open up my portfolio; I want him to see exactly what I have. I also want to set it up for him to have access to whatever is available to him," Ed says leaning his head back against the couch.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Edward, here it's open."

He pulls me behind the desk and I don't understand what I'm looking at. "Um, yeah, all Greek." Dad clicks a few things then dollar signs show. Ok he has exactly what he said.

I look up at Ed, he says, "That is what you are getting into."

I nod looking at dad.

"It is his money, he can do as he wishes," he says with a shrug.

"Dad, can you look at his account and see how he is doing?" Ed asks as he gets back to the couch.

"Where is your account at?"

"First Bank and Trust, I'm not sure about any of this, what it means," I say waving a hand at Ed's portfolio.

"Open your account and I'll look at it," he says moving back for me to access the keyboard.

I open up my account online and let him look.

"I think he needs to move this, just an opinion. Jasper did they tell you anything about this account?"

"Maybe, not sure. I'm not sure what it all means."

"Edward, what have you two talked about?" dad asks making notes on a legal pad.

"Just that Mr. Adams was who handled our accounts; I didn't talk about yours other than that and that the firm might be able to help him earn money instead of lose it. I want him to have access to anything he needs. He said he was going to add me to his just the same."

"Well, he has barely earned anything the last two years. That is why your interest payments you receive are so low. My opinion is to move it to the brokers and they can invest it for you. Edward can help you understand and make sure your investments are good. It takes time to understand this. As for adding to any accounts, you checking accounts can be separate or combined into one that way you have everything together. Now the investments is a little different, when you come of age you will have to decide if you want the money moved to an account or keep it invested; depending on that decision will mean what access you have."

I just scratch my head, kind of lost.

"He means if we take all of it out of investing we can have full access or we can take part of it and invest the rest. There isn't a way at the present time for us to have access to the others accounts besides checking; even after we are married because we have no access until we are 21 to the actual money. At 25 for my inheritance. Any questions?" Ed asks lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I kind of get it. What has to be done to move what I have to the firm you all use?"

"Just meet with Mr. Adams and he will do the paperwork to move it. You have to sign papers giving him access to move it. All he can do is transfer the money to the company and invest it to make money. Your checking accounts are at the same bank so you can go open a new one to combine your money or just add each other to the existing accounts," dad says still writing stuff down.

"Ok, can you do that for me or help me?" I ask looking at dad.

"Sure. I am making notes to call Mr. Adams. Now, is there anything else?" dad asks looking at the monitor and paper.

"Nope, we're good. Come on love I am ready for bed," Ed says getting off the couch. I look at dad.

"I will close this out when I get enough information. I can't do anything to your account," he says clicking things on the screen and it looks similar to Ed's.

"Thanks, dad."

We walk into the living room and the boys were arguing over who was cheating.

"Night," we say to them.

"Oh, shit is it that late?" Em says jumping off the couch.

"No, he is just tired so we are going to bed. We will come over tomorrow and move our stuff out, that ok?" I ask Em.

"Oh, sure. I'll just leave my stuff in whatever I bring it over in tonight. Thanks again," he says walking up hugging us.

"Here use the truck that way you and Jake will be able to make fewer trips tonight," I say handing him my keys.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, now go and get your shit, the girls will be planning for a little while longer anyway. Love ya but got to go," Ed says pulling me into the kitchen.

"We are going to the house to go to bed; Em is taking the truck along with Jake's to get his stuff. We will see whomever in the morning. Night," Ed says kissing all the girls cheeks. I follow behind doing the same.

"We'll move our stuff out tomorrow unless someone wants to pack for us. We don't mind," I say holding up my hand.

"We will pack it up, but someone else is moving it," Alice says then points at the list.

"We might want to go get the books, lube and stuff. That way no one sees any of it," I whisper in Ed's ear. He nods and we go upstairs. I grab the duffle bag and he puts the stuff in it as I grab a few clothes to cover it all up. He packs up his laptop and some CDs, when we finish he carries the duffle as I carry his laptop case. We walk downstairs heading out the front door.

"I will be a son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe they did that! FUCK! Look at my car. DAMN!" Ed is going off and I wasn't sure why until I stepped around him looking at his car.

All the windows were completely smashed in, someone keyed the side and the hood has a sledge hammer stuck in it. I step back to the door, opening it I yell, "DAD! COME OUTSIDE!"

Em and Jake walk out and see it both saying, "SHIT! That is fucked up!"

Dad comes running out with the girls behind him, "What's wro-, oh my god, did you see anyone when you came out?"

"No," Ed says walking to the trunk to open it.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT CAR!" Ed stops when dad shouts. "Wait for Charlie to get here."

"Charlie, this is Esme. Edward's car has be destroyed in our drive way."

"No, no one has touched it."

"We will be waiting," she hangs up then says to us, "He is on his way. He said to wait before you do anything to it."

Ed nods walking around the car. He looks at me fuming. I walk around to see what he was looking at. Painted on the driver side is 'FAGGOTS' in letters going bumper to bumper.

"Someone will pay for this! Damn it, can't they just leave us alone? FUCK!" he says walking over hitting the garage door. "Shit!"

"Your hand ok?" I ask walking up to him.

"YES!"

I back off turning to leave him alone. He stops me hugging my back to his chest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I understand. Can I see your hand now?" I ask looking down trying to see it.

He lifts it up and it is red though the skin didn't break. Dad walks up to look at it as Ed drops his head to my shoulder. Dad mashed and poked at it. Ed flinches but doesn't say anything.

"It isn't broken, but will be sore for a few days," Dad says just as Chief Swan pulls in.

He gets out of the car and looks at the Camaro, he was talking on his radio, but I didn't understand him. He walks up to us next to dad saying quietly, "Um boys, is there anything we need to remove before anyone else gets here?"

"Nothing like before, just some things for the truck and a garage door opener. It's all in the trunk," I say as Ed just sniffles.

"Ok. Carlisle do you have any gloves, something we can use to open the trunk without leaving prints?"

"Yeah, in here." Dad says opening the garage door. He grabs them both a pair of work gloves holding them up saying, "These do?"

Chief nods taking a pair and I give him the correct key to the trunk after Ed pulled them from his pocket. Dad walks over helping him get the stuff out. They put it all in the garage and close the door back.

A truck pulls up and two officers get out. They grab some boxes out of the back walking to the car.

"Who all has been in this car?" the Chief asks looking at me.

"We all have except Jake and Sue, I think." Ed nods against my back. "Yeah just us."

"We have to print all of you to eliminate you all from the scene. Might as well do them too, just to get it out of the way. Start printing everyone and then we'll work on the car."

"Babe, you want to sit on the porch?" I ask patting his hands. He nods; he is crying and doesn't want anyone to see. I point at us then my house so the Chief know we are going to sit there. He nods and I walk slowly with Ed holding onto me.

"Ok, we're alone. Sit down and I'll sit beside you."

He shakes his head no turning us for him to sit with me in front of him. He has his legs around me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry," he says sobbing.

"Babe, I know you didn't mean it, it was just your emotions coming out over the car. We are good."

I watch as everyone sits on the Cullen's porch and gets finger printed. The officer is taking names and info of each person. When he finishes he heads toward us. The other officer and the Chief are looking at the car taking pictures and making notes.

"I need to finger print you both now," the officer says kneeling putting his box down. "I need name, address and phone numbers for each of you."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, this is my home," I say pointing behind us. "My house phone is 555-1201 and cell is 555-0098. His name is Edward Masen he lives here also. His house phone is the same and his cell is 555-1240."

He finger prints me watching my left hand looking at the stitches. He looks up at me.

"This happened on Monday, the Chief has the report." He nods making notes in his pad.

"Can you move so I can do his?" he asks pointing to Edward.

"He is fine where he is," Ed says looking over my shoulder lifting his hands.

The officer sees his hand all red and puffy. He looks at it then to me then to Edward.

"He punched the garage door. Everyone over there saw him do it."

The officer finger prints Ed then looks at us. "I need to know your relationship."

"Fiancés, we are getting married Saturday," I say as Ed put his head back down.

"Congratulations. I think I have all I need. Thank you," the officer says closing his box. He walks over to dad and dad nods pointing to the dent in the garage door.

The officer then goes to the Chief. The Chief tells him, "They were attacked at Jensen's on Monday; it was cut by glass at the hospital. I know about the garage door. These boys are not under any suspicion of abuse or fighting, I know them personally and they have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, sir," the officer says putting his box on the ground. He puts on gloves and sets to working on removing the sledge hammer from the hood.


	36. Broke

**Ch 36-**_**Broke**_

**EPOV**

I just sat with Jazz on the porch. I was ready to deck that officer when he was quietly accusing me of hurting my baby. I think he got his shit corrected real fast by Chief Swan. Dumbass.

I can't believe they destroyed my car, I know its James' friends. Now we'll have to restore it completely.

I rest my chin on Jazz's shoulder, "Love, I'm sorry."

"I know babe, I'm pissed too," he says kissing my cheek. "You need ice or Tylenol for your hand?"

"Yeah, both."

"I'll run in and get it," he tries to move, but I tighten my arms around him. "Let me text mom to get you some, ok?"

I loosen my grip so he can pull out his phone. I watch as he sends her the message.

His phone vibrates with, 'be there shortly'. I look over and she's gone. I look out into the yard and see something shiny and what appears to be a bag. Jazz had picked ours up carrying it with us to the porch.

"What's that?" I ask pointing at the stuff.

"Not sure, it wasn't there when we came home. Hey, Chief!" Jazz shouts.

Chief Swan walks over to us. "What is it?"

"Those things weren't here when we came home and they don't belong to us," Jazz says pointing it out.

"Roberts, collect that stuff it may be evidence, they don't recognize it." He turns back to us, "Anything else?"

We shake our heads at him. I put my head down as mom walks up.

"Charlie, can he take this, its regular Tylenol for his hand."

"That's fine, Esme. Do you need to go to the hospital? Is it broken?" he asks.

"No, Carlisle checked it before you got here, he said he's bruised is all," mom says handing me the pills and water. Jazz puts the ice on my hand, holding it where I have it resting it on his thigh.

"Chief, do you know anything about the Chevy, my old truck?" Jazz asks.

"Insurance is totaling it out; we have it impounded until trial. After that at some point it will be demolished. You can go see if there is anything in it you want, we can look at anything tagged as evidence at the station. Can't let you have it, but can document items for the DA to release after trial. Same will go for the Camaro, we will tag what you want, and I don't think it will be totaled."

"I want it back to restore, I don't want it demolished," I say looking up at him.

"It will be costly to restore after this," he starts.

"Um, no offense, but cost isn't an issue," I say looking at mom.

"He has quite the funds at his disposal; let's just leave it at that. Ok Charlie?" Mom asks looking at him.

He nods then says, "If there is nothing else, I'm going to get the rollback called to tow it in."

"Can we look inside first, to make sure we have everything?" I ask.

"Yeah, just don't touch anything, we can remove it for you and if it's something I think is evidence we bag it other than that I can let you have it."

We follow him to the car and I have tears running down as I walk up to it. They have the doors open and I lean in looking around. Glass covers the seats but they aren't cut up much, my coat is in the backseat. Jazz asks for them to open the center console and glove box. The officer pulls papers out and Jazz shakes his head no; nothing in there we need. The center console has CD's and a notepad, they look at me and I shrug; wasn't anything I really need. I point at my coat and the officer grabs it shaking it out. He searches the pockets finding they are empty. He holds it up to the Chief and the Chief says, "He can have it, if we need it we can get it later."

The officer hands it to me and I give it to mom.

"I don't see anything in here, was there anything in the trunk?" I ask looking at the Chief.

"No, just some oil and water jugs."

I nod and walk to the house; Jazz comes over to sit with me saying, "We need to put cream on our tattoos."

I nod watching them pull the car onto the tow truck covering it with a tarp.

"I know babe, maybe by the time we get back next weekend we will have it to work on," Jazz says leaning into me.

"This just sucks; I hope whoever did this will get in as much trouble as James and the others. I know he had it done, I just can't prove it."

The Chief waves as he gets in his car to follow the tow truck. We stand heading in the house. I just want to go to bed. Jazz brings our stuff in until I remember his hand and take the duffle from him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I kiss him.

"No worries, come on let's go to bed."

"Guys, is it still ok to use the truck?" Em asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. Tell everyone we said goodnight for us," I say hugging him.

"Sure, thanks again," he says closing the door.

Jazz walks up the stairs with me and I drop the bag beside the bed. He puts my laptop on the couch. I start to lie down until he says, "Let's change and use the bathroom."

He pulls out pants as I grab the tattoo cream out of the bag leaving it on the dresser and we go to the bathroom. He closes the bathroom door as I take off my shirt. He steps up looking at my tat, barely gliding his finger over it. I unbutton his shirt taking it off him. He uses his right hand undoing my jeans. I look at him as he slides his hand in my briefs moving my dick straight up. I undo his jeans as he kicks off his shoes. We just look at each other, gentle touches all over by both of us.

I squat taking off his clothes, he stands before me completely naked getting hard. I undress looking at him, he already has me hard. We don't speak, he turns me as he lowers the cover on the toilet and sits.

He pulls me to him, looking up at me as he leans in licking my tip. I bite my lip to keep quiet. He sucks me in as far back as possible not going in his throat. He never drops eye contact, he licks and sucks slowly. I start rocking my hips and he hums.

"This won't take long, sorry," I say stroking his cheek.

He pulls off to say, "As long as you need." He grabs my thigh with his right hand to try to move me. I start rocking my hips again and he nods. I see his left arm moving slightly and lean over enough to see he is trying to jack himself with his fingertips.

"You interested in trying to 69? We can lay towels down on the floor, you on your back and me on top. I can lean on both hands easier than you." He raises a brow as he pulls off me with a hard suck making a popping sound.

"Yeah," he says smiling still rubbing his dick.

I lay out a few towels to try and pad the floor for him. I help him lay down then kneel at his head. I lower down on hands and knees over him looking down my body at him. He lifts his head to suck me, I widen my knees and he rests back as I push my dick closer.

"Comfortable?" I ask and he nods enough for me to understand. I look at his dick twitching and I close my lips around it.

"Mmm," he hums as I start bobbing up and down. I think we both are close. I speed up and suck hard as he slides his hand over my hip pulling me down farther into his mouth.

FUCK! I thought as he goes to town on me. I am trying to keep up, but am having trouble. He must have realized because he backs off giving me a second to return to sucking him. I start working him over then he picks up speed and suction.

I swallow and it sets him off, he cums hard as I keep swallowing. Tasting his cum has me cumming, he pushes up on my hip and I realize he doesn't have room to move to swallow. I lift up keeping just the tip in his mouth as I clean him off.

"Shit, I like that, what about you?" I ask getting back up on my knees looking down at him. He has a little cum on his chin from having trouble swallowing. I move bending down to lick it, he pulls my mouth to his, kissing me upside down.

"I liked it, definite repeat position," he says smiling.

I help him off the floor as I start the shower. I pull him in behind me.

**JPOV**

I just wanted to get his mind off the car; I wasn't expecting to do that on the bathroom floor. What he needed was all I was concerned about, he didn't have to get me off although I liked it none the less.

We get in the shower and he is watching how we wash up trying to avoid our tats. We finish and get out putting sleep pants on. We brush our teeth then go to our room. He closes the door and starts to take off his pants when there is a knock. He looks at me and I shrug.

"Come in," I yell.

Aunt Sue opens the door leaning on the door frame. "We were planning Rose and Emmett's wedding, Rose can't fit into Esme's dress without major alterations. We offered to buy her one, but she doesn't want us to spend so much."

"Just a second," he says grabbing his phone making a call.

"Hey Ali, how hard would it be to make Rose a dress? She can't wear moms and won't let us buy a new one."

"Good, how much?"

"No, we'll have a check for you in the morning so give me an idea."

"Is that just for the dress or you adding tailoring costs?"

"That is your choice. I'll leave a check with mom. Thanks, pixie."

"Love you too, night," he says hanging up. "Alice is going to make one, an original for Rose. Said about $150 will cover it. She is making it as their wedding gift."

"You all are really close and look out for each other don't you?" she says smiling.

"One big family, bunch of different last names like any other," I say kissing her cheek.

"You boys don't have to foot the bill for everything."

I look at him and he smirks, "Aunt Sue, I have enough to have us all living comfortable for years. This is pennies to what I," he looks at me and corrects himself, "we have. We got you a garage door opener, I think we will have someone else install it, I'm good at cars, but leave wiring to the pros."

"I knew you had some but didn't pry. Thanks, I have wanted to get one. I'll call tomorrow about having it installed."

"We are paying for the installation. No buts or arguments," I give her a stern look.

"Ok, I see how it is, gang up on the old lady," she laughs.

He shakes his head smiling and I just drop my head.

"Thanks boys. Goodnight."

"Night," we say as she closes the door.

He takes off his pants then helps me with mine. He goes to lie down and I get the tat cream. I walk over to his side of the bed and pull the covers down for me to straddle his hips.

He pulls the sheet around me enough so that if anyone opens the door they will not see anything they shouldn't.

I open the cream and squeeze some on his chest near his tat, dropping the tube I slowly, carefully rub it over his tat. He flinches a little and I ease up on the pressure. When I finish he cleans my hand with a wipe. He puts some cream on his hand and rubs it on me. He is just as careful as he is with my stitches.

"Can I lie on top of you a while?" he asks tracing around the rings on my chest. I am playing with his engagement ring. He wants me to hold him after all he has been through today, from my medicine reaction to his car being destroyed.

"Yeah," I tell him leaning down enough to kiss him. He pushes on my knees straightening my legs down his rolling us over. He fixes the sheet to cover us as he slows down our kiss. He shifts to the side enough to keep pressure off our tattoos.

I play with his hair as he lies there quietly; I can feel tears on my chest as he cries. I don't say anything; he took care of me even if I was asleep and now is my turn to take care of him.

He fell asleep and I just lay there holding him. My back was starting to hurt after a while, I try to move him but with one hand I'm not having much success. I shake him, "Babe, babe. I need you to move."

He starts to wake up and looks at me. He looks lost and sad.

"Babe can you turn over, I can't lie down like this. I'm not going anywhere I just need to get comfortable," I say stroking his cheek.

"Oh, sorry. You should have woken me before now," he says moving to lie on his back.

"No, you were fine, I wanted to hold you," I say as I move next to him curling into his side.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too," I say kissing next to his tat.

"Thanks for staying with me today; I wasn't trying to make you stay. I just felt lost or something, I didn't want to be alone."

"I know, today wasn't easy on you. I held you thinking of what you went through this morning, with me I mean. I know you were scared, worried and whatever else you felt. I felt the same for you tonight; I just wanted to watch over you. I didn't want you to wake and me not be here if you needed me," I say rubbing his side.

"Thank you," he says hugging me with a kiss on top of my head.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too, babe."

It isn't much longer and we both are asleep.

I wake up to him looking at me. I realize he was watching me sleep like I did him yesterday. I just lay there letting him enjoy the quiet. He plays with my hair and rubs my back every so often. We stay like that for a half hour or so.

"Knock, knock," Alice says knocking on our door.

"Come in pixie!"

"Good morning. I came to get the money for her dress."

"Oh, can you hand me my checkbook, it's on the dresser," Ed asks her.

She turns and gets it bringing it to my side of the bed, climbing on top of the sheet.

I go to move, but he put his hand on my back. I settle back in as he takes the checkbook from her.

"Is $150 going to be enough?" he asks filling out the check.

"Should be, there is a sale for half off at the fabric store. Plus, I get discounts for my shopping card. I think there will be some left over actually. I'll use it toward whatever else we need for the wedding," she says lying down on my pillow. "Do you want to come shopping with me?"

"Nope, we are going to move our stuff over here," he says handing her the check.

"Oh, um, might want to get dressed since your both nude, the boys will be here soon," she says prancing towards the door.

"How did you know Alice?" I ask moving enough to look at her.

"I know things!" she says tapping her temple. She flips the lock as she closes the door behind her.

"Sucky ass psychic pixie!" he barks out as we both laugh.

We get up and put on sleep pants, he grabs the cream and rubs it on me, and I do his in return. He starts unpacking the duffle bag and has just put the lube and stuff in our night stands when someone beats on the door.

"Open up! Shit, bad visual! Um, Rose's boobs, that's better. Come on! Shit, that's worse. Rose in a bikini, much better," Em is having some bad visuals trying to get us to open the door.

I have a thought, I motion for Ed to be quiet and come to me. He looks at me curious and I raise a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nods and I start shouting, "FUCK! YEAH! Suck harder! Shit! That feels good! Oh, oh, yeah, finger my ass!"

Ed folds over laughing trying to stay quiet when he straightens up he yells, "Yeah ride my fingers! That's it come for me!" he says this as he walks to the door and unlocks it. He jerks the door open to see Em covering his ears with his eyes shut tight saying, "NO! NO! NO! Rose in a bikini, boobs, jeep, fingers, FUCK! Not helping!"

We both bust out laughing at him, I am holding on to Ed from behind to keep us from falling down.

Em looks at us laughing at him and gets more pissed by the second. He yells at us, "You guys suck! Shit! ROSE, help! They did it again!" He runs down the stairs saying, boobs, bikinis, cars, jeep. We hear him mumbling then Rose yells up, "I think you broke him. He isn't making any sense!" She starts laughing at him.

We grab a shirt each throwing them on and head to the bathroom just laughing at how we broke Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't been feeling well the last few days, that is why the chapters are posting later in day than they had been. <strong>

**This chapter is called Broke because it represents Edward's car, his emotions and how they 'broke' Emmett. **

**The car being destroyed wasn't heard because the family was in the back of the house and Emmett and Jake were playing a video game that was loud including the argueing of cheating while playing. I hope that clears that up. **

**Also, I have written out over 57 chapters of this story and am still going, it may get to a point where posting isn't twice a day and gets to be daily or every other day. I will let you all know when or if that will happen as it gets closer to what I have posted and written doesn't have a big chapter gap.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them and I love writing this story and sharing it with all the fabulous readers on this site. Thank you for encouraging me to keep going. *blows kisses***

**See you next chapter...**


	37. Communication Malfunction

**A/N: Still own nothing.**

**I started this story in May 2011 and have been writing a little along the way. Most of May and June was the first 45 - 50 chapters. I do not work other than sell Tupperware from my home. I have had plenty of time to write and can write a chapter in a few hours. This story just follows from within. I have not thought out anything in this story, I write it as it comes. I just start typing and it comes out. I was told in 2009 that I had signs of a stroke on a CTScan and have had headaches by the abundance since. My job from 2009 until Jan 2011 was sitting in a house during third shift (11p to 8a) nightly not doing anything but listening to people sleep and making sure they are fine thru the night. I have issues now do to that job, I have no energy to do more than what I can physically handle at home. I get out of breath just walking in the grocery store. I have started a walking routine that I was adviced to do slowly (every other day). I have not felt well the last few days and even sleeping thru the night, I still come home from taking kids to school and fall back asleep getting up around 1p. I am trying to turn my health around from being so unactive but there are times that all I can do is sit and read or write. I write anywhere, anytime when the mood hits. I write on my blackberry just as much as my computer.**

**I have said enough about me, I was just answering a few asked and unasked questions. If anyone wants to know anything, feel free to PM. I get all my reviews and messages on my phone so I am always available.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope I haven't been boring with my RL story. **

**I love the reviews and hope that it won't be as much as a drop in posting later on in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 37-<strong>_**Communication Malfunction**_

**EPOV**

Waking up to Jazz sleeping on my chest is a sight I want to wake to every morning; his arm thrown over me with his hand on my side, his blonde curls against his cheek, smiling slightly as if dreaming, nuzzling to try and get closer against me. I carefully shift my right arm up to tuck my hand behind my head to be able to just look at him; I play with his hair with my left.

He held me and let me cry last night and didn't say anything, he just knew what I needed. He held me long after I fell asleep, he didn't want to disturb me, but his body got too uncomfortable so he had to wake me.

I must have watched him for 10-15 minutes before he woke. He moves enough to look up at me with a smile then settles against me. We don't talk; we just lay there holding each other. Everything that needed said between us was said last night when we shifted positions. We stay quiet, touching each other lightly, not wanting to let the world in yet.

After almost half an hour, Alice came to get the check I promised her. Smartass psychic pixie, she knew too much about everything.

When we finally got up, Em was beating on the door; I started to say something until Jazz stopped me and we gave Em some very graphic visuals. Hey, he started it; we just finished it. The best was when Rose said we broke him!

We were dressed and went to the bathroom still laughing. I close the door as he goes to piss. I groan looking at the floor remembering last night.

"You ok?" he asks over his shoulder.

I walk up behind sliding my hands under his shirt along his abs whispering in his ear, "you, me, floor, last night."

He drops his head back against my shoulder saying, "Don't remind me."

I feel really rejected and step back to lean against the counter crossing my arms over my chest closing my eyes.

"Babe?" he asks touching my cheek.

I turn my head away, I don't want pity. If he doesn't want me he can leave. I have a tear running down my cheek as he pulls at my arms, but I pull away.

"Don't."

"What did I do?" he asks choking up.

I shake my head no.

"Damn it Edward! What did I do? No secrets remember," he says putting his forehead to my chest. "We promised to always talk; what did I do?" he asks crying.

"Why did you let last night happen if you didn't like it? We promised not to push the other into doing anything."

He looks at me confused.

"I mentioned last night and you said 'don't remind me'. Why did you continue if you didn't like it?"

He wraps his arms around my neck, but if he is going to lie I can't do this. I start pushing him away.

"NO! You misunderstood. Please." I continue to push until he looks at me. He is scared, I can see it in his eyes, I just don't know why.

"Edward you mistook what I meant. I was saying don't remind me because we can't do anything right now. Our friends and family are waiting downstairs for us. I enjoyed last night, in here, a lot; I want a repeat of it, but prefer our bed or couch, the floor isn't ideal for it. You didn't push me into anything. Please say we're ok, say something, please."

"I'm sorry," I start be he doesn't let me finish.

"Please, don't leave me," he says crying hard.

I pull him to me, "Love, I misunderstood, I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me."

He nods as he wraps his arms around my neck holding on tight.

"Jasper I'm sorry I scared you, I felt rejected, and then I thought you let me push you to do that."

"I got scared because you were shutting me out. I didn't know what I did wrong."

"Nothing sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. I didn't let you finish talking or ask what you meant; I just jumped to conclusions without all the facts. This is entirely all my fault. I feel like my apology isn't enough to convey how truly sorry I am."

"We just have to be open, no shutting down. We have to talk before the situation gets out of hand."

"What can I do to make this up to you?" I ask kissing his neck.

"I forgive you. Maybe you can borrow Em's jeep and take me to the clearing," he says kissing his way to my lips. I nod as we kiss. He fists his hand in my hair pulling hard, I part my lips and he shoves his tongue in to play with mine. I let him have full control. He coaxes my tongue out to suck hard on it, and then bites down holding it. I open my eyes and he is staring at me. "No more shit like today," he says holding my tongue between his teeth.

"Pomiss," I get out not having the use of my tongue.

"Good," he starts sucking my tongue again and I moan pulling his hips to mine.

"Boys, is everything ok? You been in there a while and no waters running," Aunt Sue says through the door.

I shift us over to open the door with him still against me. He has his head on my chest as we look out the door.

"Jasper is everything ok?" she asks looking back and forth between us.

"Yes, we had a communication malfunction, but we got it worked out."

She crosses her arms looking at us. I wave her in and point at the door; she closes it leaning against it just looking at us.

I drop my head, I can't look at her.

"He made an innocent comment that I took wrong and was pushing him away. I thought he was rejecting me or lying or something. After he explained what he meant I felt like a total ass. By not talking to him, pushing him away, he thought I was rejecting him. I'm sorry, really sorry to both of you."

"Care to explain a little, I don't follow cryptic well," she says.

"He mentioned the oral sex we had last night and I said 'don't remind me'. He thought I was saying it was something I didn't want to do again or in the first place. He refused to talk to me but I pushed until he told me what he thought I meant. I explained he misunderstood that I liked it and would repeat it. He apologized," Jazz says not moving from me.

"We talked and will try not to shut the other out in the future, to talk things through," I say looking up at her.

She stands there looking at us and I don't know what is going to happen. I put my head down on his and cry saying, "I'm sorry Jazz. I love you and I'm so, so sorry."

The bathroom door opens then closes, I don't move. He shifts to stand in front of me, "Babe, she asked if I forgave you and I said 'yes, I love him'. She nodded and said she forgives you, mistakes happen."

"Jasper, I love you with everything I am. I will try to never hurt you again like I did today. Thank you for forgiving me and loving me," I say as I twist his engagement ring. He is twisting mine too.

"Marry me," he says looking at me.

"Always," I say back with a small smile. I lift his hand to kiss his ring then link our left hands together being careful of his stitches; I lift our hands up to our hearts near our tattoos.

We just look in each other's eyes for a few more minutes. I kiss his lips as I stand up to use the toilet. I hold his left hand in mine as he stands behind me helping me piss. He holds my dick as I lower my pants.

He kisses my neck until I'm done. I turn us to wash our hands. He stays behind me putting his left hand on my chest near my heart as I wash and dry our hands.

**JPOV**

He was scaring me badly; I had no idea what I could have done from our room to the bathroom. I was racking my brain trying to figure it out. When he kept pushing me away and wouldn't talk I felt like my heart was being ripped out. All I could do was cry and force him to talk.

When I realized he misunderstood I could breathe again. He still kept pushing me away and I had to try to get him to understand. He finally understood me and apologized. I bit his tongue to get his attention, he realized I meant business.

Aunt Sue looked pissed when she saw I had been crying. After getting her to understand it was all a mistake, she watched him as he cried and kept apologizing. She already knew I couldn't live without him.

He finally used the bathroom and cleaned us up. We head downstairs to see what was going on. Everyone is in the living room talking about all the wedding plans.

I pull him in the kitchen not letting him go. I pull out eggs and bacon setting them on the island. I get the pan and set it on the stove, then turn and fix up the coffee pot. I never let go of his left hand in mine. He pulls down plates and cups as I get out silverware.

"I'm not going anywhere, promise," he says with a kiss to my neck. "Can I have my hand to make us breakfast?"

I look at him as he runs his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Nowhere," is all he says looking me in the eyes.

I let his hand go, but never move far from him. He makes bacon with my left hand holding on to his shirt. He looks at me and winks or gives me a quick peck while he cooks.

He plates our bacon then scrambles the eggs in the pan. He plates them when they are done. I tug his shirt as I move to pour coffee. He stands behind me with his arms around me. I fix our cups with him watching over my shoulder. He takes his cup as I take mine and he holds my pinky walking to the table. We set them down and I turn to get our plates. He stops me putting both hands on my face.

"I am not going anywhere, ever. Now please let me get our plates." I look down.

"You are not smothering me; I want you just as close if not closer because of my screw up. I love you and thank you for not giving up or letting me give up," he says as I look in his eyes.

I nod and he pulls out our chairs. I sit down watching him as he grabs our plates and comes straight back. He sets them down, but doesn't sit. I look up at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asks looking at me.

"Yes."

"I'll be right back; don't move from your chair."

I furrow my brows but he just says, "Trust." I nod as he walks over to the sliding door and turns to look at me as he opens it.

I start to stand but he says, "Trust, right?" So I sit down not sure where he is going or if he is coming back. After a minute or two that feels like eternity, I start to have tears running down my cheeks. He isn't coming back.

I drop my head playing with my ring as tears just fall on my hands. All of a sudden a flower is placed in my lap covering my hands. He starts talking and I look up; he came back.

"I had trouble getting it pulled off with no shears. Why are you crying?" he asks as he kneels down turning my chair.

"I thought you left," I whisper.

"What can I do to prove I'm not going to leave? I know I fucked up, but you're stuck with me," he says with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we need to be on our own for a while," he says holding my hands.

I start crying harder, he doesn't want me.

"I think I just fucked up," he says causing me to snap my eyes to his.

"Love, Jasper, I mean I had a communication malfunction. I was talking about our own house not breaking up. That is what you thought right?" he asks wiping my tears.

"Yes," I whisper.

"What if we get out on our own now, instead of next year? I think we need more privacy to be able to get our relationship flowing right. Just because we are getting married Saturday doesn't mean everything will magically change. We need to really work on us without a lot of interruptions. I don't think a few days alone on our honeymoon are going to be enough."

"What about our family?" I ask playing with his ring.

"We can come visit them, tell them we need time for us. They will understand, if they don't screw'em," he says with a shrug.

"Where would we live?"

"Apartment or house; doesn't matter, just us, no one knocking or barging in."

"Ok. I'm sorry," I lean over putting my forehead to his.

"Why? You had no idea what I was going to do and I didn't think it would take me as long as it did to do it. See, we talked and understand each other. As long as we listen and try to say what we mean then everything works. I realize half ass wording can really put a wrong turn on the real meaning," he says putting his right hand on the back of my neck, rubbing with his thumb.

"You're right, maybe we need to be on our own," I say and he smiles knowing I'm talking about our own place.

"What in the hell just happened?" We turn and see Aunt Sue, mom and dad all looking at us but dad is who spoke.

"Um," I start but get cut off.

"What is going on? Why are you breaking up?" Mom asks.

We look at each other and laugh. We say at the same time, "Communication malfunction!"

"What is so funny?" Dad says looking a little pissed and confused.

"We are not breaking up; just listen before you say anything. We have had a few miscommunications lately, and you just walked in _after_ one," Ed starts.

"We try to talk but get interrupted by whatever, ourselves, friends, you three, just different things. I'm sure Aunt Sue filled you in on the bathroom issue," I say looking at them. They all nod.

"We feel that we should be on our own, wait let me finish, married in our own home. We need time to work on us without interruptions. Just today, we have had two misunderstands and thought the other was leaving, which is not happening. We love you all but feel strong about this. A few simple words taken wrong can cause a major problem, it about tore us apart earlier. We just want time to connect and be able to work things out like a normal couple without having everyone in our business," Ed tells them.

"If we do it now, we can really work on us, trying to do that with people around isn't easy. Again this isn't sex. If we wait until college not only do we have those new school and class issues, but trying to keep us together may not be easy."

"High school isn't as hard as college, we can adjust easier if we have already lived on our own before we get there," Ed finishes.

"Oh, well, I see the misunderstanding point. Not really knowing what you had been talking about I just assumed the worst by the wording, I'm sorry," dad says then looks at mom and Aunt Sue.

"I don't think any of us thought about their relationship as changing. We assumed nothing would change once they became a couple. Carlisle you know that when we moved here that we were a lot like them now. We had to learn about each other more than just as friends. Sue, I think you and Charlie aren't as different as them now. You two want privacy without the kids around, right? I think letting them move out now will either help or it won't. If we don't let them try then we are in a sense pushing for their relationship to collapse and not grow," mom says looking at dad and Sue.

Dad pulls her into a hug talking in her ear. They pull Aunt Sue over to them and have a quiet talk.

"Are you gu-, oh, sorry; private conversation, we'll wait in the other room," Em says as he walks in the kitchen then turns around.

I pull my boy off the floor and onto my lap straddling me. He has his arms around my neck with his hands playing with my hair. I have my hands on his hips rubbing just under his shirt with my thumbs.

"I love you, I'm sorry for letting things get to me causing me to think the worst," I whisper to him.

"I love you too, I'm sorry for the same reason," he says whispering back then kisses me. We turn and look at them talking watching us.

They finally seem to come to an agreement. Dad looks uneasy although mom and Sue smile at us.

"We," dad looks at them and mom glares at him. "We agreed to let you move to your own place. If you need us for anything then just call or come by. We won't be coming over until you tell us its ok."

"I'll help you find something, if you want. We can help decorate, everything is your decision. Now, your friends are here to help you move out of your room so Emmett and Rose can get moved in. Eat your breakfast," mom says pushing dad to the living room.

"I'm going to heat up our breakfast, you need anything love?" he asks looking at me.

"Just you," I say kissing him.

He gets off my lap and takes our plates to the microwave. I sit smelling the flower he gave me and watch him. He comes and gets our coffees and puts them in the microwave when he takes out our plates. He brings our plates setting them down with a kiss for me then gets our coffees.

He sits next to me as we eat linking his foot with mine. We just smile at each other and feed each other bites. We just leave everyone out of our bubble for as long as possible.


	38. Plans

**Ch 38-**_**Plans**_

**EPOV**

I never realized how much simple words can be misconstrued. I didn't realize that misunderstanding those three words could almost destroy us.

When I left him sitting in the kitchen I only meant to be gone a few seconds maybe a minute. Trying to get that rose off Esme's bush was harder than I thought.

Walking in I saw him sitting with his head down playing with his ring; he was quiet. While I was explaining what took so long and he looked up at me with tears I didn't know what to think.

He said he thought I left him, after the bathroom I immediately understood. I told him I wasn't going anywhere then I immediately head outside. Major contradiction of what I said then did.

I felt like the biggest ass ever. There hasn't been time for us to function as a couple alone. We definitely need to be on our own. He seemed to agree. Dad didn't seem to like us getting our own place, but I guess he was out ruled. Now we just had to get something.

We finish breakfast just paying attention to each other. I want to give him all my attention to show him I really care.

"J, do you want to get dressed and talk for a few minutes before we get with everyone?" I ask cleaning the table.

"Yeah. I need to take something first, my head hurts."

"Mine too, here I'll get us something you get us a glass of juice to take it," I say handing him a glass as I load the dishes in the dishwasher.

I finish with the dishes then get us Tylenol as he sets the juice glass on the island. I give him two pills as I take some myself sharing the juice. I put the glass in the dishwasher then put his rose in a vase. We walk out of the kitchen to go to our room carrying his flower.

We get in the living room and everyone is talking. As we go through the room heading to the stairs Em stops us.

"Jasper, here is your keys back. Thanks again for letting me use it."

"You're welcome. Did you guys get everything moved?" he asks as I pull his back to my chest as I kiss his neck. He turns his head and smiles at me.

"Yeah, we still had to make two trips. I have all my weights and stuff, not sure where to put it all. We will have Rose's stuff to move next week too."

"We are going to go get dressed, we'll be down in a few minutes," I say as I start pulling Jazz to the stairs.

"Ok, we'll all be here I guess," Em says walking away.

I pull Jazz upstairs as he asks, "What's the hurry?"

"I want to talk without ears around."

He didn't say anything just smiles following me. We enter our room and I close the door locking it. He sets the vase with his rose on our dresser.

"When do you want to look for a house or apartment?" I ask pushing him down on the couch as I straddle him.

"Doesn't matter, today will be busy, but tomorrow or when we come home is fine."

"What if we look tomorrow and see what's available; wait do we want an apartment or house?" I ask playing with his hair as he rubs my thighs.

"Well, apartments have a lot of neighbors and a house has some depending on location. I think a house would be good, what about you?" he asks kissing my neck.

"I think a house is a good idea, we can buy one then either sell it or rent it out while we are gone to school. Oh, depending on the house we could renovate it and design it like we want. I'm not opposed to buying land and building something we design while in school."

"So we get one now then sell it or whatever when we leave next year and build our own?" he asks stopping his kissing to look at me.

"Sure, we can get something now and decide what to do with it later," I say with a kiss.

"I like that. Do you think we will be living in Forks after college?"

"Don't know, we can wait on building until closer to graduation and see what we are doing then."

"Agreed, now what do we want for now?" he asks linking his hands behind me pulling me closer.

"Well, two bedroom that way we can have a study or place to do school work. Could be three with a workout room. Definitely garage for cars. Can you think of anything?" I ask shifting to get comfortable on his lap.

"Three sounds nice, if it has a basement we could use it as workout room and have a guest room, if we decide to have anyone over."

"Agreed. Now Emmett and Rosalie will need someplace to store their extra stuff. We could rent them a storage unit, that way they can have all their stuff when they start next fall and no one will be crowded. They won't have to sell anything either," I offer.

"We can. Now what about them; starting next fall they will have to go to school and probably work to support themselves, where will they live?" he asks as I get up to get us changed.

"We can decide next summer, but an idea I had was since we will be buying a house we could get one big enough for us and them. That way they can help with monthly expenses and still have the majority of the money they earn. What do you think?" I ask as I pull out underwear, socks and shirts.

He gets pants from the closet saying, "I like that, and they will want to help with what they can so they won't feel like they are sponging off us."

"True. Now come here and unfortunately let me dress you, would rather undress you, but we have people waiting," I say pouting.

"Well, we can if we hurry," he says sliding his hand into my sleep pants to hold my dick.

I pull them down as he pumps my cock getting me hard. I get them off without him letting go. I take his off and he is hard and ready, the head a nice dark purplish color. Pre-cum sitting in the slit, I just want to lick him.

He lets go to push me to the bed, I sit down as he walks over turning the stereo on. He doesn't select anything special just turns up the volume. He comes back and pushes me to move up the bed.

I climb up backward watching him crawl over me. He kisses me as he lies on top of me.

"Care to 69 again?" he asks kissing up my neck to my ear.

"Fuck! Yes! Who's on top?" I ask looking at him wearing a Cheshire grin.

"Me, how are we going to do this?"

"I'll move down some, you turn around," I say as he moves to the side.

I shift down as he moves up to kneel at my head. As he starts leaning down I hold him by his ribs to help him get in position. He leans by my hips on his left forearm and right hand as he looks down at me. I push his knees apart to lower his pelvis down. He watches as I take him in my mouth and suck lightly enjoying the pre-cum that's there.

He shifts until he's comfortable and wraps his lips around me. We start slow which doesn't last long. We both speed up and increase our suction, not once taking either of us in our throats. He starts to rock his hips and I lift mine off the bed.

We don't last as long as I first thought. We need this connection and our desperation for each other shows.

He shifts and slides me into his throat and swallows. Moaning around his dick as I cum has him cumming also. I move my head enough to swallow. We suck and lick until we are both clean then he rolls to the side.

I move to lie on top of him and kiss him gently.

"Thank you. That was amazing," I say as I kiss his face and neck.

"You're welcome. We need to get dressed though."

I get up and help him sit on the bed. I grab a wipe to clean our dicks off before I dress us. I kneel down and wipe him off as he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I didn't want to feel sticky or anything, I figured you wouldn't either," I say with a kiss to his abs.

"Thank you, now help me dress please," he states grabbing his underwear.

I get him dressed and before I put his shirt on I put cream on his tat and mine. I finish getting dressed as he turns off the stereo.

We really needed this time together. We walk out hand in hand going downstairs to meet up with the others.

**JPOV**

I know I shouldn't have taken his words so strongly; we will have to be away from each other at times. He seemed to be pissed at himself when he realized what he had said then did the opposite.

He was trying to show me his love by getting me that flower and I immediately thought the worst. When he suggested our own place I could feel his love for me; wanting to be away from all the damn interruptions.

Mom and dad have had years to get to where they are in their relationship, along with Em and Rose. We need the time to do that and he realized it real quick.

We need to get stuff done today, but we needed time for us first. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him, and when he pouted I knew we wouldn't be getting dressed.

I can't wait to get these stitches out. I want to finger him while we sixty-nine; I will have to ask if he wants to try it.

We dress and head to see what was going on downstairs.

We enter the living room as they talk wedding stuff.

"Who all will be here for yours," mom asks Rose.

"Alice, Seth, Bella, Jake, Chief Swan, Sue, you guys and maybe Tyler, Lauren, Peter and Charlotte," Rose says counting off on her hands. "Oh, Rev. Weber, his wife, Angela and Ben too."

"Ok, eighteen we will plan for. Now, flowers," mom says.

"I would like Alice and Bella to have corsages unless then don't want them. We both need bouquets and Em, Carlisle and Rev. Weber need boutonnieres."

"Good, now cake, do you want tiered or just a small single?" Sue asks.

"Um," she starts but I cut in.

"They will have a tiered and grooms cake like any traditional wedding," I give Rose a raised brow as I say it daring her to argue.

She nods and starts talking flavors.

"Ed, Jazz you ready to get moved?" Em asks walking over to us.

"Yeah, let's get it over with so we can have a party tonight," Ed says holding me.

"Come on boys let's get this done," dad says standing to help talking to Jake and Seth.

We all walk over to the house and I notice a letter on the floor as we walk in the doorway. I pick it up and it's addressed to me and Ed.

"Open it," I say handing it to him.

He opens it reading it with a smile then hands it to me. I take it confused at his look.

I read it and understand why:

_Dear Mr. Masen and Mr. Whitlock,_

_Please accept this check as a thank you for using our store for you purchases of wedding rings._

_Congratulations on your engagement and marriage._

_Please feel free to use our store again with any purchase you may need in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Stevens and Sales Associates_

Enclosed with the letter is a check for $500 dollars.

"Why did they send this?" I ask giving the letter back to him.

"Well we did spend around 13 grand in a matter of a few days, paying in full I might add. So, they liked our spending and want us back," he says folding the letter putting it in the envelope, he puts the check in his wallet.

"I got one this summer for what I spent over the last year there, not as much, but close," dad says patting our shoulders as he heads upstairs.

We all just smile as we follow him. Entering our room, soon to be Em's, there are boxes everywhere.

"These over here are mine," Em says pointing to the left on the couch. "Those are yours," pointing by the closet on the right.

"The girls only packed up your clothes. They weren't sure about everything else," Jake says folding a box to use.

"Did you get to bring your bed and dresser?" I ask looking in the drawers of the night stands.

"No, they only let me take my clothes, weight bench and weights, electronics, music, and books. No furniture, they didn't help either. They asked for the house keys back too," Em says looking embarrassed.

"Hey, we won't need my furniture or bookshelves so you can use those," Ed offers as he checks the closet.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I needed to buy anything."

"Nope, we have enough in our room. Now, I need help getting these boxes off the shelf in here. My hand still hurts if I lift anything too heavy," Ed says trying to pull a box down.

Jake and Seth move him out of the way and pull them down setting them on the bed. They have stuff from his life with his parents in Chicago and school stuff growing up here.

He looks at me frowning; I know he feels bad having stuff I don't.

I pull him in the closet closing the door.

"Don't. I know what you're thinking, so stop. I can tell you feel bad having stuff that I don't, but we can still share memories and you can show me things. Aunt Sue may have stuff for me even if it is just pictures," I tell him.

He nods and has a tear fall.

"I didn't want to hurt you taking that stuff over to our room. Thank you for understanding," he says with a kiss.

"Maybe we can get the girls to make a scrapbook or two out of it. I'd rather you have them out to see when you want then boxed up."

"You won't mind?" he asks hugging me.

"No, not all because it's you. Love you," I say kissing his neck.

"Love you." He kisses my cheek.

We exit the closet to hear Em say, "See! Now they are out of the closet!"

"Funny, ha, ha. We aren't closeted, we're queens looking for a king," Ed says elbowing me, I get the hint and we both walk up rubbing Em's chest.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" he asks backing up as we keep advancing until he hits the wall.

"Want to be our king?" Ed asks trying to kiss Em's neck.

"Oh, fuck no! I am straight just ask Rose," he shouts still trying to get away.

"But we love you E," I say acting like I'm going to kiss him.

"FUCK! ROSE! Someone! Help!" he shouts.

"Emmett language," mom says laughing which causes us all to laugh.

Everyone's in the room laughing and Em looks confused then pissed.

"You two were just," he starts but Ed finishes.

"Screwing with you Em, just joking."

"You guys suck! Shit! Stop that! I don't need those visuals," he says trying to get to Rose.

"Boys behave. Now, what needs done?" Mom asks looking around.

"All the furniture, bookshelves and couch stays. We have to box up the books, music and whatever else is left. Anything Em needs stays other than that it goes," Ed says emptying the night stand as I help him.

The boxes that were already packed get taken downstairs by the boys. The girls help us pack since we have two and a half hands between us.

"The boxes on the bed stay for a few minutes. Mom, can you and the girls maybe put this stuff into scrapbooks and boxes for me. Jazz suggested it so I can have it to look through instead of digging through the boxes," Ed asks pointing to the ones on the bed.

"Sure. We'll work on them next week around doing their wedding. Boys take these to my office," she instructs.

We have everything packed and ready to move in an hour. We all carry what we are able to the house.

We left the bed, couch, dresser, night stands and alarm clock in the room for them to use. After moving our stuff to our room, Jake, Seth and Emmett unpack what he brought over while the girls help us in our room. The weight bench and weights got put in Ed's space in the garage since his car won't be taking up the space for a while.

We unpack clothes and the girls go through our books and music boxing any duplicates up. We have everything done in our room in about an hour and a half.


	39. Ready to Party

**Ch 39-**_**Ready to party**_

**EPOV**

Making scrapbooks out of my old stuff was a great idea. I didn't want to flaunt my memoirs where he had none. Jazz wanting me to see them when I wanted and to share them with him was a relief.

When we go to Amarillo we will be taking pictures of the places and things he remembers to give him something to look back on.

Now that we have everything moved we need to talk to mom.

"Come on, let's go see mom about a house," I say grabbing his hand.

"Thanks girls we appreciate the help. I think everyone is meeting next door to start our bachelor party," he says as we walk out of our room.

We all walk next door and I spot something in the grass as we step up on the porch.

I pull Jazz with me into the yard. We get near the corner of the house, it is a wallet.

"Hey Alice, send dad out please."

"Whose is it?" he asks looking down at it.

"Don't know, we have ours and as far as I know none of us came this way."

"What is it guys?" Dad asks as he walks up.

"Wallet, but don't know who it belongs to."

Jazz is looking in the window. "Someone stood here and watched to see if anyone was coming out. I can see the hall to the kitchen, living room, stairs and foyer," he says pointing out each location.

"Have you touched it?" Dad asks.

"Nope."

"I'm calling Charlie." He pulls out his phone and calls.

"Hey, Charlie. The boys found a wallet outside our house."

"As far as we can tell it isn't any of ours."

"Ok, we'll wait here. Goodbye." He closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket. "He is on his way and said he has news."

"We know you aren't too happy with us moving out into our own place, but we need time to just be a couple and not be bombarded all the time," I tell him.

"We won't just leave and not see you," Jazz comments.

"I know; it will be different with you gone. Can we set up some time for family dinners and things like that?" Dad asks looking at us then around the yard.

I step to him putting my arm around his shoulders. "We aren't leaving you; we'll have dinners here and our house. We will need help doing things like home maintenance or fixing cars. You can call or text anytime. We just want the ability to get to know each other as more than friends."

"I remember when we first moved here. We had separate rooms. I gave her space and we got to know each other better before we married. She had nightmares that I would have to wake her from and then try to calm her after she woke. It was rough the first few months, she knew I wouldn't hurt her, but waking after her dreams she wasn't sure who I was or where she was at. It took time and eventually we worked through issues and have been happy since. I knew she was my soul mate even through tough times. I just don't want you to rush things, but I understand the need to be out on your own. Just keep talking and don't let fights separate you. If you need to talk I'm always here," dad says looking at us.

"If at any time we need to cool down or whatever we know we can always come home. I don't know if you realize how bad it got today," I say feeling sad as Jazz and I make eye contact. "I really misunderstood and I promised I wasn't going anywhere then immediately left the house. I really scared him and didn't mean too."

Dad looks at us watching our quiet communication. He doesn't say anything for a while just watching us as we hug and hold on to the other.

"I think I get it now. Is there anything I can do?" Dad asks.

"Just be there for us, help when we ask."

"I will."

Chief Swan pulls up then.

"So what do we have?" he asks walking up.

"This wallet and you can see different points of the house at one time through this window," dad says.

The Chief pulls out rubber gloves to pick up the wallet.

"Riley Biers, isn't he one in the group who hang out with James?" he asks once he sees the ID.

"Yup. He is Victoria's brother. She is James's girlfriend," Jazz answers.

"Ok, I'll take this in. The stuff from yesterday, the spray can had Victoria's prints on it and the bag had IDs in it for Aro and Marcus Vultori. Caius Vultori's prints were on the hammer. We are going to arrest them all today. With this it adds one more."

"What happens now?" Dad asks.

"They get arraigned and trial date is set unless they plead guilty and waive a trial going straight to sentencing."

"Do we have to be here for anything regarding them?" I ask.

"No, just the trial of James, Michael and Laurent, not witnessing the damage to the car doesn't require you to be there. They will be charged with property damage and hate crimes regarding the writing on the car. If we can prove that James had them do this then we will try and get them charged with more."

"Thanks Charlie, do we need to do anything now?" dad asks.

"No, I'll run this in and notify the DA about it. I will talk to you all later," the Chief says turning to go.

"Hey, Chief we are having our bachelor party tonight care to join us?" I ask him.

"Sure. Carlisle I talked to all the kids' parents and they all say it is fine for the kids to be here tonight. The McCarty's said Emmett lives here and they are not responsible for him anymore. I will stop by after my shift about 7 or so, that ok?"

"Yes, we should be starting about then. Emmett and Rose are getting married next week on her birthday; their parents aren't supportive of it. He moved in last night and after they marry she will be moving in also. He is 18, so there isn't any issues are there?"

"No, he can make his own decisions. Ok I'll be back later."

"Bye, Charlie. Come on boys let's get inside and see what needs to be done," dad says walking to the porch.

We follow him in the house and Em, Rose, Bella, Jake, Alice and Seth are decorating the living room. Mom and Aunt Sue are in the kitchen; we leave everyone in the living room and go see what they are doing.

"They said the cake will be ready by noon Saturday. The flowers will be ready then also, oh we need to get the meat for dinner and work on drinks," we hear mom say as we walk in the kitchen.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Jazz asks.

"Not that I can think of. Oh, what about music and dancing? Have you thought about it, is that something you want to do?" mom asks looking at her paper of our wedding list.

"Oh, well we haven't talked about it. Give us a little bit and we'll let you know," Jazz tells them.

"Ok."

"Come on, let's go outside for a few minutes," he says walking me to the back door.

We walk over to the lounge chair and sit down with me behind him laying back. He sits between my legs and gets comfortable.

"Do we want music and dancing?" I ask brushing my nose up and down his neck. He leans his head over enough for me to have room to kiss.

"We can; that way we can dance our first dance as a married couple with everyone."

"Ok but we may need to practice between now and then. How do we want to set up out here for the ceremony?"

"How about the ceremony over there in the back yard at the house and dinner and stuff here; we can put up a tent for the ceremony in case it rains. We can have one aisle and have mom and Sue walk us each out that way neither of us will be standing and waiting, what do you think?" he asks turning enough to face me.

"I like that. We need to work on music; do we want the wedding march or something else? We can make up a playlist for the reception afterwards but still be able to play anything else if anyone requests it."

"How about 'When I See You Smile' as the song we walk down the aisle to?" he asks rubbing my chest.

"That one is perfect and 'I Cross My Heart' for after the ceremony," I say with a kiss to his neck.

"Sounds good. Now if we do the wedding over there then we will have to bring the chairs over here to sit and eat won't we?" he asks as an afterthought.

"Nope. We can afford to rent extras. With the patio covered we can set the food up here and have tables off to the side of the pool and get a tent to cover them."

"Ok. We will be practicing our dancing tonight and tomorrow when we can. Do you have any idea what is going on tonight?" he asks kissing my neck.

"No idea. Let's go talk to mom and Sue to tell them what we decided," I say with a smile.

**JPOV**

"Sure, come on," I say pulling him up from the chair.

We walk in the kitchen and they are still talking.

"Mom, we need to have a word. We have decided to have the ceremony next door under a tent. We want you and Sue to walk us each down the aisle at the same time; we don't want to have to choose who will be waiting at the end of it. We want the food here on the patio and tables and chairs set up in another tent by the pool. We have selected the music for before and after the ceremony and will have it set up on an iPod to play. We will have dancing on the patio or whatever you all can set up for it. Is there anything else?" he asks.

"No that about does it. Will you both be dressing together or are you going to meet at the aisle?" Sue asks.

"Um, not sure on that one."

"Other than that we should have enough to go on to get set up. You boys go on and have fun with the gang," mom says to us.

We walk into the living room and the furniture has been moved to allow room for dancing and games or whatever.

"We need to send out for food and movies," Rose says helping Alice with a chair.

"I'll order pizza, wings, breadsticks and cheese sticks, is there anything else?" dad asks.

"Stuffed pizza rolls and dessert pizzas," Ed says walking over to help hang streamers.

"What are you allowing us to drink?" I ask moving cushions on the couch.

"You all can have soda, tea and punch and I will allow the choice of 2 beers or mixed drinks for each of you. Any questions?" dad asks taking out his phone.

"Nope, sounds good," Ed says looking at me and I nod.

"What kind of beer are you getting?" Em asks.

"Vitamin R and I will have the makings for a few different types of mixed drinks."

"Ok, are we done in here yet?" Em asks getting fidgety.

"Yeah, looks good. What movies do we want to get?" Alice says looking around.

"Get AVP," I tell her.

"And get The Cookout, I want some comedy," Ed says walking up and putting his hands around the back of my neck. I hold his hips and smile.

"We may not get to see both of them. I'll call and have them held for you to pick up, ok Mr. C?" Alice says pulling out her phone.

"Thanks, Alice. I am going to order the food, you all sit down and talk or play games or whatever," dad says walking into the kitchen.

"Care to dance?" he asks looking at me.

"Sure. Can someone turn on some music please?" I ask.

Rose and Bella are watching us and go over turning on my iPod flipping through the music. They select a slow one and turn to us and smile.

"I think they want to see us dance."

"So, don't care if they do," Ed says moving closer to me with his head on my shoulder. We start swaying back and forth and I just slide my arms around him. We dance for a few songs noticing that Bella has Jake dancing along with Rose and Em, noticing Alice and Seth are gone.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out looking at it.

"I have a message from Ali, she and Seth went to get the material for Rose's dress. They will be back by the time food is here," I whisper in his ear.

He nods but doesn't say anything, he just holds on to me as we keep dancing. The doorbell rings and Rose walks by us and says, "I'll get it don't stop."

We dance for the rest of the song as Ben, Angela, Tyler and Lauren come in. They all talk while we finish dancing. He lifts his head to kiss me just before the song ends. We push tongues against the other and enjoy our time kissing.

He pulls back smiling at me, "I think we have company. We will pick this up later."

"We will definitely be picking this up later. I love you," I say going to kiss him.

"Love you too," he says with a quick kiss.

He turns around in my arms to greet everyone. I hold on to him resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, congratulations. I am so happy for you guys," Ang says walking up to us giving us a hug.

"Thanks, Ang," I say.

"Are we supposed to get you gifts for your wedding, mom said I needed to ask," Tyler says walking over to shake hands with us. Ben and Lauren join him in giving us handshakes and hugs.

Ed turns to look at me and we laugh. "No, no one needs to get us gifts. We are going to look for a house to move into so you can get housewarming gifts since we'll have to have everything for it, but no one needs to buy anything we can get it all," Ed says looking at everyone.

"Oh, well we'll need to get something, you guys don't need to pay for everything," Ben offers.

"You can get with mom and Sue they will be able to tell you what to get if you insist on getting something. We don't expect gifts from anyone, if you can't afford it don't. If you want to go in as a group on something that is fine but don't spend a lot of money either way," I tell them knowing what money we have is more than enough for everything we will need for a new house.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asks looking at Ed.

"Yup."

"Ok, enough about money and gifts, let's get this party started!" Em says also knowing what we have and that we know him and Rose can't afford much.

Angela changes the iPod and starts something up beat. Em turns on the TV and PlayStation setting it up. Rose comes out of the kitchen with a tray of different drinks of soda, tea and punch. We all take a glass and sit down to watch the boys battle.

Alice and Seth come in as if they haven't been gone. She walks over to talk to Ed keeping an eye on Rose so she doesn't suspect anything. Seth grabs a chair and joins in on the cheering over the game.

Carlisle shows up with the movies carrying a stack of pizzas. "There is more food outside in the car if someone would like to help," he comments going to the kitchen.

Em pauses the game and says, "You two sit it is your party and we can get everything. Come on boys."

All the guys follow him out to carry in the food and drinks Carlisle bought. They carry it all into the kitchen as we sit talking with the girls.

"Do you want to watch movies or play games?" Alice asks looking at us.

We both shrug then laugh. "It doesn't matter," we say together laughing.

"Oh, can we see your rings? Or do you want to save it for Saturday after the wedding?" Bella asks.

"They are at the house, but we bought these as engagement rings," I say holding out my hand and Ed does the same.

The girls come over to look at them when Rose comments, "They also got tattoos, but I'm not sure if they want to show them. The tattoos look great though."

I look over at Ed and lean in saying, "I don't mind showing them but it will be hard with this t-shirt on."

"I can show them mine and they can see yours at another time," he whispers to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He stands up and tells everyone, "I will show you my tattoo but Jasper's you can wait until another time. Get everyone in here so this can be seen by everyone all at once. I don't want to keep taking my t-shirt off."

Lauren goes to get the boys and our family from the kitchen. They all come back as the doorbell rings. Dad stops by the door to open it, it's Chief Swan out of uniform.

"I was able to get away early so I went and changed," he says to dad.

"Come on in Charlie, Ed's showing everyone the tattoos they got yesterday."

Everyone is in the room as Ed looks back at me and I stand behind him. I help him get his shirt off as Em and Jake scat out striptease music; that has him blushing the more we move his shirt up.

"I didn't know the entertainment was going to be the grooms," Alice says with a wink.

"I am not entertainment!" Ed says back.

We get his shirt off and they all walk up making comments and asking to touch it. He lets this go on for a little while then says that everyone has seen enough and he puts his shirt back on.

"You are for my entertainment only," I say in his ear as we pull his shirt down. I hold him by his hips and pull him back to me.

"Only yours babe," he says turning his head to kiss me.

"Food's ready, we have it set up in the kitchen buffet style so get what you want and you can eat in here or out on the patio," mom tells everyone.

We all go into the kitchen to get our food and they insist we go first. He helps me make a plate as he makes his. We head back to the living room to sit on the loveseat as everyone else gets their plates and join us.


	40. WTF?

**Ch 40-WTF?**

**EPOV**

Alice and Seth came back and no one seemed to notice they had been gone. She told me she got everything she needed to make Rose a dress and it only cost her $93. I told her to keep the rest of the money for herself or she could do whatever she wished with it.

Most of our friends had shown before we started eating. Just as everyone was getting settled with their plates a knock came at the front door. Mom said she would get it.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Peter says as she opens the door.

"Hello Peter, Charlotte glad you could make it."

"We aren't late are we?" Char asks.

"No, we just got our plates to eat come join us," mom says taking their coats.

They come into the living room and walk to us on the loveseat. We shake hands greeting them then they continue around the room to the others.

"Foods in the kitchen help your selves," Jazz tells them.

"Thanks." They head to the kitchen to get plates.

"So, does anyone have any actual plans set up for tonight or is it just free for all?" I ask eating a veggie pizza roll.

"Pretty much free for all; we figured just go with the flow," Alice answers.

Peter and Char join us with their own plates of food and drinks. Everyone eats and talks for a while. I just watch my baby and help him eat when he needs it.

"Thanks for helping me, you didn't have to," he leans over with a kiss to my cheek.

"You're welcome, you need anything?"

"I thought about a beer that ok?" he asks.

"Sure, I can't decide on beer or a drink," I say with a shrug.

"Well we can have two of something tonight so you can taste my beer and if you don't like it you can choose something else," he says with smile and wink.

"Ok. I'll throw our plates out and be right back," I give him a light kiss on the lips.

I walk in the kitchen to throw out our trash when I see Tyler facing away from me. I start to speak, but stop when I hear him talking.

"Yeah. Fuck dude, they think me and Lauren are all happy and shit for them. Their wedding day is going to be a blast when you guys bust in and trash the place," he says.

I back out enough to get dad and the Chief's attention. I tell them to be quiet and listen. We all stand near the kitchen entry listening to him.

"Hell yeah I'm going to be here, I wouldn't miss you guys storming in and ruining everything. They are having it in their backyards. They believe that me and Lauren are their good friends, but come Saturday they will find out the truth," he goes on laughing.

Dad looks at me mouthing 'who is he talking to'.

I shrug and Tyler starts laughing.

"They said they are getting a house to be on their own, that will make busting them up easier; no parents around."

He quiets then speaks again.

"Aro, man this will be awesome! Hopefully you can get James and the others out with the help of that guard, what's his name?"

The Chief raises a brow and looks at dad whispering, "Call the station and tell them to pull whoever he says into my office and keep him from all the cells and send two cars here now." Dad nods and we all turn to listen again.

"Yeah, yeah; him, Tom Stanton. I better go before someone comes looking, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

The Chief let's him finish his call then walks into the room. Dad goes to his office to call the station and I enter the kitchen to see what he does to Tyler.

"Hey son, did you get enough to eat?" Chief asks him.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure."

"Need anything to drink?" Chief asks him as I throw our trash out.

"Mr. Cullen said something about a drink or two," Tyler says watching as I get Jazz a beer.

"Yeah, I know. Would you like something?" he asks Tyler.

"A beer?" Tyler asks looking at the Chief.

"Sure, here," he hands him one.

"I better take this to Jazz before it gets warm. Thanks again for coming Tyler," I say leaving the kitchen.

Dad stops me in the hall, "They're coming and everyone is in their cells. The guard is being held."

"Thanks, I'm going to tell Jazz."

"Wait," dad says as Alice walks up.

"Hey, we girls will detain Lauren don't worry," with that she leaves with a smile.

"How did she?" Dad asks.

"That's Alice, we don't question it," I laugh walking away.

**JPOV**

He was taking a little too long. I notice that dad, him and the Chief are missing from the room. Something is going on.

"Jazzy just wait, everything is going like it should," Alice said then left the room only being gone for a few seconds she comes back with a smile and wink.

"Hey Lauren, have you seen Mrs. Cullen's wedding dress, it's beautiful," Alice says walking up to her.

"No, no I haven't," Lauren answers.

"Oh, come on let's go look at it. Come on girls let's all go," Alice tells them.

All the girls including mom and Aunt Sue go to mom and dad's bedroom. Peter looks at Alice then me and smiles. Char looks at him and he winks. Those three know something.

"Here love," Ed says sitting down on my lap even though there is room to sit next to me.

"Thanks, babe. What's," is all I get out because he kisses me.

He pulls away enough to say, "Shh. Listen and don't let on about what I tell you." He kisses my neck to my ear saying, "Tyler and Lauren aren't who they appear to be. He was talking to Aro about crashing our wedding. Dad, the Chief and I heard most of the conversation. Officers are on the way to get them."

I start laughing and say, "No; you can't have my beer to let you have three."

He rises up furrowing his brows at me. I wink and say, "You can taste it but get your own."

He realizes I am covering for his talking while he was kissing my neck. He faux pouts and winks back.

"Here let's taste it, we may not like it," I say popping the top on the can. I take a drink, not too bad. He takes one and makes a face, I laugh at that.

"Nasty?" I ask taking another drink.

"Wasn't ready for it I guess. Let me taste again," he says kissing me.

He flicks my top lip and I open running my tongue out to meet his. He tastes the beer on my tongue and moans. We keep kissing ignoring what everyone else is doing; whatever they are doing until the doorbell rings. We break a part to look at the door.

"I got it," Dad yells running to the door. He opens it to some officers.

"Right this way, gentlemen," dad says walking them to the kitchen.

"Dude what's going on?" Em asks.

"Just hush and wait. Whatever happens, do _not_ say a word," Ed says watching the hallway.

The chief comes out with Tyler, his hands cuffed behind him. An officer is holding Tyler's arm with one hand and Tyler's cellphone in a bag in the other. They stop and the Chief tells him, "Keep him here and you follow me." He comes back with Lauren cuffed like Tyler looking pissed. Tyler looks scared.

"Let's go I need to arrest Stanton," the Chief says walking out the front door as they all follow behind. Dad closes the door then comes in the living room just as all the girls do.

"Now someone answer, what the hell just happened?" Em asks.

"Emmett language," mom says.

Alice, Peter, Char and Ed all laugh. I tug on his shirt to get his attention. He looks at me and says, "Dad will you inform everyone as to what just happened?"

I don't break eye contact with Ed as dad says, "Short version, they are with James' gang, there is a guard that keeps them all out of jail and maybe more. They all planned to crash the boys wedding Saturday."

"Do we need to move the wedding?" I ask looking at Ed.

"Not unless you want to, Charlie will have officers parked out front in case any uninvited guests show," dad answers.

"You want to go to dad's office and talk?" Ed asks rubbing my cheek. I nod and he gets off me helping me up and we go to his office.

"There is nothing to worry about. If you want to move it somewhere else we can," he says pulling me down to sit on the couch with him.

"You're not worried?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"No. We can hire security and have the officers here if you'll feel more comfortable."

I push him to lie down as I lie on top of him. He wraps his legs around my hips and I put our hands over our heads. I squeeze his left one as he squeezes back and puts his right hand around my left wrist to avoid my stitches. I rock my hips slightly as I nip his neck.

"I would feel better with extra security around from now until we leave on our honeymoon," I say between nips from his Adams apple to his ear.

**This was a short chapter, but the next one will make up for it.**

**Love, peace and chicken grease! Correct guesses on where this phrase is from gets a peak at next chapter.**


	41. The Talk

**Ch 41-**_**The Talk**_

**JPOV**

I rock into him as he moves his head to the side with a hum in agreement. He squeezes his hands on me and tightens his legs around me pulling me as close as possible. We start kissing as we dry hump enjoying our moment of privacy.

He breaks the kiss panting, "We need to stop before someone comes in. We will get security for as long as we need."

"Thank you. I just want to be able to go around town and for our wedding to not be interrupted. We have had enough issues already," I say trying to calm my breathing.

"I understand. Just one more kiss, before we go back to the party?" he asks looking me eye to eye.

I lean back down kissing him for a few more minutes. I let go of is hand to rub his outer thigh moving my hand down to squeeze his ass and he puts his hand in my hair fisting it as we kiss. We pull at each other's body trying to get as close as possible without taking clothes off or getting too worked up. We pull apart panting and I stand up helping him off the couch; we adjust our cocks to not be noticeable. We laugh as we watch each other.

"Em and Rose having sex," I say in his ear.

"Gross! That thought is just wrong! Nasty girly parts and I so don't need to see him anymore naked than we have at school," he says with a shudder.

"I know. Payback for when you did it to me. At least we aren't hard anymore," I say with a kiss.

"Fair enough. Come on let's go see what's going on," he says pulling me out of the room.

We walk in the living room and see the adults talking as the girls look at different games and the guys playing PlayStation.

"What do you want to do?" he asks looking around.

"We can play a game with the guys."

"Ok, I'll be right there I'm going to talk to dad about hiring security," he says with a squeeze to my hand.

I walk over to see the guys playing Final Fantasy XII, and sit on the floor to watch.

"Seth, watch out!" Jake shouts about Seth's character. He is doing well until he gets killed during his last battle. Jake plays and Ed walks over and sits down to rest up against me between my legs.

I wrap my arms around him as we watch the boys play.

"Dad will call in the morning and get us guards. Mom wants to know about looking at houses, she knows of a few for sale around town," he tells me as he shifts to try and get comfortable.

"We can go look and see some. Not to be rude, but would you consider getting me another beer, I finished this one," I say holding out the empty can.

"Yes, love. I think I'll have dad make me a jack and coke." He stands up and takes the can as he walks over to dad.

They go in the kitchen together as I see the girls with cards. I go to the table and watch them.

"Here you go," he says handing me my beer as he drinks his drink. He stands behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Can I taste?" I ask.

He nods handing it to me. I taste it and it isn't half bad.

"That's good, should have got one myself."

"Dad said we can have an extra drink, but don't tell anybody. We can take them to our room and drink there," he whispers to me. I nod as we watch the girls play for a while.

"Hey, let's watch a movie or something," Bella says because she's losing.

"Ok, but we have to get the boys off the game," Ang says.

"MOVIE TIME!" Rose yells causing the boys to complain and everyone else laugh.

We all get seated to watch AVP and the boys seem to be ok now. We snuggle on the loveseat as he sips his drink and me my beer. We are sitting with him between my legs as I sit back against the couch. He leans back resting his head on my shoulder as we watch the movie. The girls all have drinks that look frozen and red. The boys all have beers and I think it's their second one because they are drinking them slowly.

The girls all turn into the boys during gross parts of the movie and the boys laugh.

"Can I squeal like the girls and hug up to you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Sure, but I rather make you squeal later," he says with a sexy tone.

"Fuck, you can make me hard just by talking," I say nipping his ear.

"That shit works both ways," he says with a light moan.

"We better stop." He nods agreeing.

The doorbell rings and dad goes to answer it. It's Rev. Weber coming to take Ang home.

"Come in Jim, we are finishing up a movie," dad says opening the door wider.

"Thanks, I came to take Angela and Ben home. If anyone else needs a ride I can take a few others."

"Alice, Rose, and Bella will be going home with Charlie. Sarah Clearwater will come and get Jake and Seth and Heather Thompson will be getting Peter and Charlotte home."

"That's good. Can I talk to the boys in private? It is just a talk I have with all couples getting married," Rev. Weber says looking at us.

"Yeah, we can go to dad's office. Come on," I say pushing Ed up so we can go to the room. "Would you rather we leave these out here?" I ask holding up my beer as I pull Ed behind me over to Rev. Weber.

"No, I don't mind. I know all you kids have had something tonight. You don't seem drunk, so I think this will be a conversation we all will remember."

"Ok, right this way," I say pulling Ed down the hall.

We enter the room and go to the couch like always and Rev. Weber sits in the chair next to us. We set our drinks on the table in front of us and sit back getting comfortable.

"I normally do this at the church; I don't mind doing it now because I have to go to Port Angeles tomorrow to the hospital to visit patients. This isn't anything bad, I just have a few questions and want you two to answer truthfully," he says sitting back in the chair.

"Ok, whenever you're ready," Ed says pulling my arm around him to snuggle closer.

"The questions I have will be some general and some personal that ok?"

"Yes," we answer in unison.

"First how long have you cared for Edward, Jasper?"

"We have been best friends for just over 10 years. My feelings for him changed over the last year or so."

"What about you Edward, same question."

"Same answer sir. We have been really close since we met, we know about each other's parents and pasts. I can't stand when he isn't with me, I feel like something is missing."

"I know a little about your pasts. Edwards's parents died in a car accident and your parents Jasper in a house fire. I understand how your friendship started and has grown over the years. Have either of you had sex, either together or with someone else? I am asking because some couples get married after pregnancy, which I know isn't the case and some get married to be able to have sex more freely," Rev. Weber says.

"No, we are both virgins. Um," Ed looks at me.

"We have, um, we," I hesitate.

"Oh, I see. You have had oral sex and used hands, that about it?" Rev. Weber asks.

"Yes," we whisper.

"That's fine."

"We haven't done a whole lot; we are saving sex for our wedding night. We don't push each other to do anything," Ed says looking at Rev. Weber.

"We aren't even sure what we are going to do on our wedding night, we are just going to go with the flow of emotions and whatnot."

"That is very responsible of you both. How will you handle expenses as a couple?" he asks us.

We look at each other and snicker. "Let's just say we will have enough funds to keep from having to work, but are going to college and will have jobs anyway," Ed tells him.

"How so?"

"We have funds from our parent's passing and more. I would rather not say more than that, but Jazz knows exactly what I have and it is nowhere near small."

"May I ask how much? Is it going to be enough to finance a home or apartment while in college?"

"Um, can I have just a second on that one? I'll be right back," Ed says standing up. I pull his hand and he looks at me and says, "Dad."

I nod and let him go. He walks to the door and shouts, "Dad, come here please."

"What is it Edward?" Dad says walking in the room.

"Um, Rev. Weber wants to know about finances after we get married and I'm not sure what to tell him. I told him we had the funds and won't need jobs, but will get them anyway after college."

Dad closes the door and looks at Rev. Weber saying, "Oh. Jim, Edward has substantial funds lined up for him and Jasper has some that we are looking into changing to get him more from. Let's just say with what Edward has these boys can buy anything their hearts desire."

Rev. Weber raises a brow not quite understanding.

"What they have is in the millions; let's leave it at that, ok?" Dad asks him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be nosy. I'm sorry boys," he says looking at us.

"Thanks dad," Edward says and dad leaves the room.

"No need to apologize we know you weren't being nosy just making sure we know what we are getting into with marriage," I tell him.

"Thank you. Do you know where you will be living after your married and how the household will be maintained?"

"We will be looking for a house to buy tomorrow, paid in full if that gives you an idea of what we have. We do a lot around here and at Sue's, we work together on everything, I think it will flow in our own home just as easy," Ed answers finishing his drink.

"Do either of you want children some day?"

"We haven't talked about it. It isn't something either of us can do physically so we will have to discuss it at some point, but we want to get through college before we make any decisions like that I believe," I say looking at Ed and he nods in agreement.

"Well, I don't really have any other questions, do you have anything you want to ask?" he asks looking at us.

"Nothing I can think of, you Jazz?" Ed says looking at me.

"Just wondering if we are having rehearsal or no?" I ask finishing my beer.

"We can, but I won't be able to be here until about 7 tomorrow evening," Rev. Weber replies.

"That will be fine. We have some things to do tomorrow; get set up and look at a few houses, so we will be busy most of the day anyway," I tell him.

"That's fine. If either of you have any questions you can call me any time. Now, let me get the kids home and you have a wonderful evening," Rev. Weber says as he stands shaking hands with us.

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow night," Ed says opening the door for us all to leave.

We get in the living room seeing the movie has ended and Chief Swan and Mrs. Thompson are in the living room with everyone.

"Congratulations boys, is there anything you need?" Mrs. Thompson says as she walks up to hug us.

"Thanks. No, we are good," I say hugging her.

"Oh, Mrs. Thompson we need to get tents, tables and chairs ordered for Saturday, will it be a problem ordering them this late?" Ed asks hugging her.

"Oh, no dear, Esme called on Tuesday and ordered chairs and tables, asking to reserve tents if you decided you might need them. My crew will be here tomorrow evening to set everything up."

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson." "Thanks, mom." We say at the same time giving everyone a chuckle.

"Ok, well Peter, Charlotte we need to get going it is getting late," she says to them then goes to say goodbye to the adults.

"We are going to have a small rehearsal tomorrow night about 7 can you be here Peter?" I ask him as we hug.

"Sure, but why?" he asks hugging Ed.

"Oh, shit! Sorry mom. I forgot to ask you, will you be my best man; Emmett is being Edward's. Everything that has been going on this week I forgot to call and ask," I say feeling idiotic.

"Sure, you know I already knew you would ask just waited for you to do it," he laughs.

"Thanks man. We'll see you at 7 tomorrow night. Alice already picked out clothes for you, so we will have them for you when you get here then," I inform him.

"Figures little pixie knows all. Night guys," he says wrapping an arm around Char.

"Bye guys," she says with a kiss to each of our cheeks. They head out with Mrs. Thompson to go home. Rev. Weber shakes hands with us and Ang and Ben hug us goodbye as they leave also.

"Ok, guys let's go. I need to meet Sarah to pick you guys up," Chief Swan tells Alice, Rose, Bella, Jake and Seth.

They all hug us and head out the door. Edward stops the Chief before he leaves.

"Chief Swan you are invited to our wedding on Saturday if no one has said anything before now," Ed tells him.

"I know and thanks, Sue told me. Why don't you boys call me Charlie from now on," Charlie tells us.

"Sure, Charlie. Goodnight and have a safe trip home," I say shaking his hand after Ed does.

He leaves and we turn to look in the living room and it is back to normal. They all helped get it back in shape.

**EPOV**

"Ok, boys it is late and we all need to go to bed. I have to work in the morning so I will see you all tomorrow night," Dad says before he heads up stairs.

"Dad wait," I say as Em walks to the stairs saying, "Night boys."

"Night Em," we say unison.

"What is it Edward?" dad asks.

I motion for him to follow us to the kitchen as I pull Jazz by the hand with me. Aunt Sue heads out as mom walks with us into the kitchen.

"Um, you said we could have an extra drink if we take it to our room?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, what would you like?" dad says.

"I would like a jack and coke again, if that's ok?" I ask.

"Ok, what for you Jasper?" he asks.

"I'll take the same."

"Ok, give me a minute."

"Boys, what kind of house are you going to be looking for so I know which ones to show you. I'll call the realtor in the morning and see what else is out there," mom says grabbing a note pad.

"Three bedroom, preferable master bed and bath combo, basement and garage, not worried about location too much," I say looking at Jazz.

"I would like a good size kitchen with all that, if we can," he says looking at me and I nod.

"Sounds good, I know of a few places so we can look at those," she says writing it all down.

"Here you go boys. The travel agent said she has some stuff worked out and will call tomorrow to finalize, be reachable by phone so either of us can call you," Dad says handing us our drinks.

"Thanks, night."

"Night boys," mom and dad say heading up the stairs as we walk out the door sipping our drinks.

We get home and Aunt Sue is already in bed. We walk up to our room and close and lock the door behind us. We set our drinks on the nightstand and take off our shoes. I start kissing him as I tug his shirt up, he pulls away to get it over his head throwing it on the floor. He helps pull mine off to join his.

I start kissing his neck as I undo his jeans; I kneel pulling his boxers and pants off. He is hard and gorgeous. He watches me get my clothes off as he strokes himself; his cock head is almost purple and starting to leak pre-cum. I pull him to me as I sit on the couch to lick him; I lick and get a wonderful taste.

"No, I want to do something else," he says backing away as I suck lightly on the head. I look up at him letting him slip from my lips as he backs away pulling my hand to stand me up. He walks us to the bed and lies down wanting me to follow.

We lie down with him under me as we kiss grinding our cocks together.

"I want to finger you as we sixty-nine, that ok?" he asks looking me in the eye.

I nod unable to answer. I want to do the same thing to him.

"We both can, but we need a different position for it won't we?" he asks.

"Yeah, how about we lie on our sides that way we can have our top leg resting on the others side?" I ask.

"That will work. Flavored lube or regular?" he asks.

"Flavored I didn't get to taste a lot last time," I say shifting position.

He grabs the lube out of the nightstand and I turn around getting in position next to him. He hands me the lube and I open it pouring a little into my hand and grab his right to coat our hands and fingers. He licks my tip as I moan, I move a little closer and pull my leg up to wrap around his chest. He moves his leg like mine and we are slightly more comfortable. I pull his left leg under my head to rest on his thigh and he has me move my leg for him to as well. I wrap my hand around his cock and stroke as he strokes me then moves his hand to rub his finger over my ass. We are mimicking each other on rubbing and stroking.

He sucks on my balls and then licks my ass as I grunt around his cock in my mouth; flavored lube is fantastic. I suck a few more times then I lick his ass pushing my tongue into him as he does me. We tongue fuck each other's ass as we stroke cocks. I pull my head back enough to run my finger over his tight star and he sucks on the edge of my ass hole pulling at the skin of the opening. I thrust into him as I start pushing my finger into him causing him to moan. I work my finger into him enjoying the feeling of him so tight around my finger. I start fingering him as I suck his balls and cock watching my finger go in and out.

He pulls at my ass as he sucks on it once more then works his finger into me licking at my opening as he does.

"FUCK!" I nearly shout with his cock in my mouth.

"You like that? You like me licking you as I finger you?" he asks between licks.

"Mmm hmm," I hum sucking his balls.

"Oh god, hum again," he instructs in a hard tone.

I hum with a ball in my mouth as I work two fingers in him.

"Shit! Finger my ass, suck my cock," he growls out then sucks my cock into the back of his throat.

I suck hard working him down my throat as I watch my fingers go in and out of his ass, beautiful. I feel him putting two fingers in me as I rub his sweet spot. He moans and I feel him swallow my dick, I keep sucking as I start fucking him harder with my fingers.

He pulls off me to growl out, "fuck my ass hard, suck me hard, make me come you little bitch."

When he says bitch I almost cum, I suck hard and swallow when the head is in my throat leaving my fingers in his ass rubbing his prostate hard.

"You like me calling you that, you little bitch? You want cum; keep that shit up and it's yours."

I start fingering him harder and bobbing as best as I can to get him to cum. He licks me from tip to base over my balls to my ass where he is fucking me with two fingers hard. I start tapping his prostate and squeezing his balls with my other hand.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he says as he tries to thrust his hips.

I let his cock go and he groans and when I lick his ass ring he whimpers. I lick until I can tell he is barely hanging on, I suck his cock back into my mouth and he explodes as I swallow. I keep swallowing and moaning around him as he sucks me.

"You ready to cum now? Huh, my little bitch ready to get off? ANSWER ME!" he growls out in a hard tone. He licks my ass ring as he fingers me.

"Please, yes, sir please!" I beg as I slowly finger him. He starts sucking me hard swallowing after every suck. I don't last long once he starts tapping my sweet spot like I did his.

"Cum _now_ bitch," he orders then sucks me and I explode hearing his order.

He swallows and keeps rubbing my prostate prolonging my orgasm.

"Stop, please stop. I can't take anymore," I beg.

He lets go and we ease our fingers out of each other. We roll over on our backs and just catch our breath. After a few minutes I roll off the bed and get some wipes to clean us up. I wipe my hands and then get another to wipe off my dick and ass. I get a wipe and clean his hand and another to clean his dick and ass. I toss the wipes in the can by the bed and grab our drinks for us to sip and talk before we go to bed.

The whole time I cleaned him up and handed him his drink he wouldn't look at me.

"Jasper, what's wrong, why won't you look at me?" I ask feeling a little hurt.

He snaps his head up and sees my face; I just about have tears almost crying not sure what is bothering him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Why?" I whisper back almost scared of the answer.

He sets his drink on the nightstand on his side of the bed and I do the same thing on my side. I turn back around and he is looking at me. He moves over to have me lie down with him on top of me putting my hands over my head as he holds them.

"I wasn't sure if you were mad about what I said to you," he whispers as he looks me in the eye.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask.

"You weren't saying anything during or after."

"Oh."

"Did I screw up?" he asks biting his lip and looks like he is trying not to cry.

"No! No, you did not screw up. I liked what you said, taking charge. We haven't looked at that third book yet, but I think I will definitely like being dominated some," I say moving my hands to hold his face. "Don't over think this please."

He bites his lip watching me. I pull him down to kiss him; I keep it slow and sensual, I don't want to work us up again.

"Thank you. I love you so much," he said between pecks to my lips.

"Do you remember much of Tuesday night and Wednesday?" I ask.

"Not really."

"You said almost the same thing tonight as you did Tuesday night. We talked in the shower Wednesday and I told you I liked you saying it. I liked what was happening when you said it too."

"Um, what, um," he doesn't finish, but I know he wants to know what we did.

"I was on my back about half way down the bed with you over me almost on hands and knees. I was sucking and fingering you and got you to pump your cock in my mouth like you were fucking me, in a sense you were fucking my mouth. You called me a bitch telling me to take your cock and I liked the form of control you had over me."

He just looks in my eyes not saying anything. I was starting to worry I said or did something wrong.

"You haven't done anything wrong." My eye brows shoot up as he says that. "No, you didn't say it out loud; I can see it in your eyes. I don't remember a lot of Tuesday night or much of Wednesday, but if you like this then we may need to look at that last book."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, we will need to look at that book, but I think we will have to do it on our honeymoon. Are you ready for bed now?" I ask.

"Yes, I need to piss though, let's go use the bathroom first."

We get up and I pull us out sleep pants and help him into his then dress myself. We finish what is left of our slightly watery drinks before we go to the bathroom grabbing the tat cream as we go. In the bathroom I help him go then he helps me.

"Do you plan on doing this from now on even after your stitches come out?" I ask as he holds my dick for me.

"As long as you will let me then yes," he says kissing my neck.

"Only if I get to help you too," I say and he hums in agreement.

I finish and he holds on to me to turn me around to him.

"This is for my entertainment only," he laughs then gets serious. "If at any time you don't want me to do this than speak up." He strokes lightly; not really getting me hard and palms my balls rolling them.

"You can do anything you like whenever you like. I like the feel of your hands on me."

"Me too," he lets go to slide his hand up my chest wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to pull me to him for a kiss. After he pulls back he says, "I love you forever."

"I love you forever."

We turn to the sink to wash our hands and I wash his left one gently. I rub cream on his tat as he does mine. We brush our teeth and he rubs his jaw.

"I think we need to shave tomorrow well technically today, don't you think?" he asks looking at his stubble in the mirror.

"Yeah, but you like me scruffy," I say bumping his shoulder.

"I do. I don't want to look hairy on Saturday."

"True. Oh, speaking of our wedding are we going to say I do or I will?" I ask quietly as we leave the bathroom going back to bed.

"Either one, which do you prefer?" he answers just as quietly.

We enter our room and close the door leaving it unlocked.

"I like I do better; it sounds right. Come here and let me undress you," I say as I take off my pants.

I get him undressed and we crawl in bed. I lie on my back with him up against me like always.

"I do, does sound better, I was saying both in my head and I like that the best. Are we going to dress and go down at the same time or do we want to dress alone and meet at the aisle?" he asks getting settled.

"I think I would like to dress together that way we won't be worried or nervous about how the other is doing."

"Agreed, we have had enough trouble this week and I would rather you were near until we leave for our honeymoon," he says yawning.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow, we better get some sleep," I say with a yawn.

"A _lot_ to do tomorrow. Goodnight, babe," he says with a kiss to my chest.

"Goodnight, love," I say with kiss to the top of his head.


	42. This the one?

**Ch 42-**_**This the one?**_

**JPOV**

I wake up to him mumbling in his sleep. I lay and listen for a while, I hear him clearly as he says something every little while, "please, don't stop, harder, yes sir." I listen for a little longer as he starts to moan and his hips start shifting. I have to wake him up and I think he will be pissed, but if he is going to cum I rather not wear it.

"Babe, babe, wake up," I say rubbing his chest. He doesn't stir at all. "Edward, Eddie babe wake up, please wake up," I shake his shoulder hard.

He starts fluttering his eyes and I say, "Wake up and I will help you with that dream."

"What, what are you talking about?" he asks shaking his head looking a little red-faced.

"I said," I move up on him more, "that I would help with your dream that way you don't shoot cum all over us both."

"How did you know what I was dreaming?" he asks looking at me while I grind my dick into his.

"You were mumbling and moaning, you started try to rock your hips, but wasn't rubbing on anything. Now care to tell me what that dream was about?" I ask slowly grinding down hard.

"Fuck," he says trying to cover his face.

"No, no secrets now spill, we promised to always talk," I say as I stop grinding on him.

He looks at me as he moves his hands down to rub my back.

"I was, um, was, uh, being paddled," he says in a whisper.

"There is more I can tell by how you were dreaming and the way you are answering."

"You had on tight black jeans and nothing else and were paddling me then fucked me hard, you told me I couldn't come until you said I could," he says looking down at my chest not looking me in the eye.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know how you would react to what I was dreaming," he whispers looking back up at me.

"Can you feel this?" I ask as I thrust against him. He nods biting his lip not daring to speak.

"That is how I reacted to you as you were dreaming. Seeing as I haven't went down I think that says something about your dream. Is your dream something you might want to look into? I mean see how it plays out in real life?" I ask whispering to him.

He shrugs saying, "I don't know, maybe. We talked about dominating and submitting, are you willing to do something like that?"

"We can, I seen how you acted when I told you what to do last night, we may need to read some before we really start anything so we know what to do and not to. Maybe even try getting a few things on our honeymoon if we can get them."

"What if we have Em or Peter get us a few things, I mean if we look in the book and pick a few things we can take them with us."

"Deal, now do you want to help me with this or what?" I ask pushing against him.

"Go lock the door Jasper," he says using that hard tone I did last night.

"Yes sir," I say getting off the bed going to lock the door as he pulls out the lube. I crawl back on the bed, but he stops me as I start to straddle him.

"No, move over here," he says motioning for me to lie like he did the other night with my head hanging off the side as he stands up.

I lie down and look up at him as he strokes a little flavored lube on his cock I start to stroke myself watching him but he says, "Stop, no touching."

He moves closer tapping my lips with his dick. "Open."

I open and he slides his dick in rocking enough to keep it in my mouth only. I shift and get a better angle for him to slide farther back.

"That's it, open wide and let me fuck that throat," he growls out.

I open as wide as I can and relax my throat as he slides the head in it. He rocks the head in and out of my throat letting me catch a breath every little bit. He runs his fingers over my neck lightly and I ease my hand up to his and place his palm against my neck like I had mine on his before.

"You like that? You like me fucking your throat you little fuck? _Answer me_!" he growls out hard. All I can do is hum and he moans.

He lets go of my neck to grab my hand, he eases back to only give me the head to suck on.

"You ok with this Jazz," he says softly. I hum again in agreement. "Squeeze my hand if you are ok with this or I stop." I squeeze his hand hard while I hum on him.

"Good boy now open up."

He pushes back into me as I relax again. He lets go of my hand and puts his on my neck as he leans forward enough to stroke my hard cock with the other.

He keeps rocking into me only going into my throat once in a while and moans when he does.

"Do you want to cum?"

I hum in answer and run my hand down his chest over his hip to his thigh pulling him in. He starts pumping more as he strokes me squeezing my cock hard.

"You only cum when I say." He stands up letting my cock go to have both hands on the sides of my neck and starts pumping his cock in a little harder. I palm his balls rolling them as he fucks my throat.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum. You ready for me to cum you little fuck?" he growls. I swallow as best as I can and he explodes. I push his thigh to get him to pull out a little and he does letting me suck his cock to get all his cum. He pulls completely out and looks up and down my body.

"You want to cum?" he asks rubbing his hands down from my neck to my hips.

"Please," I whisper fisting the sheet wanting to jack off or something.

"Please what?" he asks in a growl.

"Please sir, can I cum?" I ask.

He slides his hands back up my body to fist my hair in one hand and rub and pinch my nipples with the other. He kneels down next to me and kisses me pulling my hair. He pulls away to look at me.

"What do you want to do?" he whispers.

"Something just anything please," I whisper back.

He stands up, goes around the bed and lies down next to me with his legs hanging off; he pulls at my hips to get me to move over him. I straddle his chest looking down at him.

"Lean over me on your arms, I will help get you in place." I lean forward on my arms and look down my body at him; he moves down and gets himself in position. He starts sucking me and just the feel of his mouth on me about causes me to blow. He pulls on my hips trying to move me.

"You want me to fuck your mouth like this?" I ask looking down at him trying to hold off my orgasm. He hums and slides his hand up to mine looking up at me and as I clasp our hands together he squeezes hard and hums around me like I did him earlier.

I start rocking slowly enjoying the feeling of his mouth as I move in and out of it. I start moving fast and grip his hand tight.

"Fuck, you like that you little bitch?" I ask harshly as I pump shallow and hard. He hums and grips my hand tight again.

"I'm gonna cum I can't hold off anymore," I tell him as I feel my orgasm coming on, feeling my balls draw up against me. I cum and he swallows every drop as I rock into him slowly. I roll off him and lay down and he moves to hover over me.

"That is some of what happened Tuesday night. I figured I would let you relive it than always wonder about bits and pieces you remember."

"Thank you," I say with a kiss to his chest.

"Now, how do you feel about me calling you a little fuck?" he asks kissing my neck.

"I liked it, you being demanding and bossy."

"See that is what I liked about last night and last time too; even if you don't remember all of it."

"We will definitely be going through that book, mister," I say with a growl and pull him down to kiss him.

"Let's shower and we can look before we leave, maybe see if one of the boys might get us a few things," he questions with a sly grin.

"Sure."

**EPOV**

We get up and put our sleep pants on heading to the door as someone knocks on it. I open it to see Aunt Sue in the hall dressed in scrubs.

"Morning boys, I'm heading to work I was just making sure you were up so you knew where I was. If you boys need anything I will be in the ER today," she says kissing our cheeks and heading to the stairs.

"Bye," we say together.

We step into the bathroom and I help him again then have him turn the shower on as I go. We get undressed and into the shower.

"I'll be happy to be on our own. I'm getting tired of bumping into someone in the hall."

"I know love me too," I agree.

We work together to wash up and I do both our hair. We play a little with soapy fingers rubbing holes, but don't penetrate. We get a little excited, but don't push for more than kissing and lightly touching each other.

"Have you thought about our wedding night at all?" I ask licking his nipples.

"Some, why?" he asks gripping my shoulder.

"I think we need to make sure we are prepared for full penetration." I lick up his neck.

"Like what, how?" he asks licking my neck.

"Let's go look at the books again and see if we need to do anything beforehand ok?" I ask looking at him.

"Of course, I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that," he says with a gentle kiss.

"Thank you."

We get out; I help him dry off and wrap his towel around him then do my own. He walks to the sink to shave as I brush then we switch.

"We need to hurry so we can get breakfast before we go look at houses," he says opening the door to go to our room.

We get in our room and we pull out clothes together to get dressed. He lets me dress him even though some of it he could do on his own making sure to use the tat cream on us. I finish tying my shoes as he tries to pull his boots on. I kneel down in front of him with a smile and help him.

"Thanks, I was getting tired of my converse," he says with a quick kiss when we are done.

"I like these on you better anyway."

He sits back on the couch as I reach over and get the gay sex and d/s books; I sit next to him opening gay sex first.

We get to reading preparation for intercourse and found the information useful.

"So we should clean out before sex, do you want to do that together or separate?" I ask.

"We don't take a shit together, but have played anally some, we could do it together and if we get uncomfortable doing it one can leave the room," he says looking at me.

"Now, we just have to get something to do it with."

I close the book and open the other.

"It says light play, don't do anything to physically hurt the other," he says.

"Do we want to try dildos, vibrators or plugs?" I ask.

"I would rather just keep it us for a while, but using handcuffs or restraints, a blindfold and feathers to start is good. Nothing hard just stimulating until we work up to other things."

"Deal. Ok, let's get next door and see what's going on."

We put the books away and head to mom and dads.

There is a Ford Mustang and a BMW in their driveway as we walk over. I open the door and we walk in to find mom sitting on the couch talking with two men that sit across from her.

"Here they are now. Edward, Jasper this is Jeff Meads and Rick Smith they are the security you asked for," mom says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you both," I say as we all shake hands.

"Hello. We were discussing how you wanted us to work; both at the same time or in shifts," Jeff asks.

"Shifts might be easier. We are getting married tomorrow at two then hopefully flying out for our honeymoon," I tell them.

"Ok, I'll stay with them now, Rick can work tonight and I'll have Steve come with me tomorrow. That ok with you?" Jeff asks us.

"That's fine. Thank you for doing this," Jazz tells them.

They nod and we all shake hands with Rick as he leaves.

"Boys there is bacon and toast in the kitchen, grab something so we can go look at houses," mom says heading upstairs.

We go to the kitchen as Jeff looks around checking windows and looking outside. Jazz gets travel mugs for coffee as I make BLT's for us. We finish making breakfast as mom comes in the room.

"I'll let you eat in the car but don't make a mess."

"Yes mom."

We grab our stuff and go in the garage to get in her car.

"We sit in back together always, you can sit in front," Jazz tells Jeff as we get to the car.

We all get in and mom drives us to a small white house. We get out and go inside. The house has a decent kitchen, no basement, three bedrooms and only one bathroom, no garage.

"Mom this isn't anything like we described," I tell her as we walk around.

"The realtor suggested this one. Let's go look at the ones I know of," she says walking us to the car.

We drive to a big blue two story house with attached three and a half car garage. We go inside to a fully open living room and kitchen. The kitchen has a stove and sink island with stools on one side, two oven units, subzero refrigerator, built in microwave, coffee pot and radio. The main sink is under a huge window.

Jazz smiles walking around touching counters and appliances, he loves it I can see it in his eyes.

Mom takes us down to the basement, the room is finished with a bedroom and a bathroom that is accessible by both rooms, off to one end. We go upstairs and through the living room down the hall to a study/office on one side and half bathroom and closet on the other. We walk up stairs and there are three doors on the left and one on the right.

The first door on left is a normal size bedroom with a door in it to the adjoining bathroom that is full size with another adjoining door for the second bedroom. We walk across the hall to a huge master bedroom with walk-in closet and master bath. The bathroom has a stand up shower, garden Jacuzzi tub, double sinks, private lavatory and washer and dryer in a closet.

It is perfect. I look at Jazz as we walk around he smiles as he moves room to room. I walk up wrapping my arms around him looking him in his gorgeous blue eyes that smile like his lips.

"Is this the one?" I ask smiling.

"I love it. Will it cost too much?" he asks dropping his smile some.

"Nope. I love it so we get it. Not too many neighbors either," I kiss him.

"Ok."

"Mom how much?" I ask still wrapped in his arms.

"I knew you'd love it. Asking price is $298,000.00, you can offer less and see if they accept," she says with a smile.

"Mom."

"I know, so what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Give them full asking price and can you have this decorated and ready for us when we come home?"

"Sure, how do you want it decorated?"

"Nothing over the top and our room will be painted..." I say looking at my man.

"Green and blue what else," he says laughing.

"We will leave our furniture in the houses so we will need new stuff that ok?" I ask him.

"Of course. Can we get a bigger bed though?" he asks kissing my neck.

"We need a California King bed. No expense to small, but don't go overboard decorating and furnishing, you know what we like. If you have any questions send an email and we'll make a decision," I say looking at her.

"Of course boys. Let's go home so you can get the stuff set up how you like while I finish shopping for tomorrow."

We walk outside and I notice Jeff has been quiet, but his brows are furrowed.

"What's wrong Jeff?" I ask as we get in the car.

"Just wondering how you could afford to finance a place like that," he says looking back at us.

"We have the funds to purchase it and feel it's a good investment," I say watching him.

"Sorry not my business," he says turning around.

"It's fine."

We are only about ten minutes from the house we are getting to our families houses. Maybe dad won't be too worried with us that close.

We get home and the rental crew is there waiting.

"Do you know them?" Jeff asks as we pull up.

"Yes, it's the company to set up rental stuff for tomorrow," Jazz tells him as we get out.

We tell them where to set up and lead them around back and watch as they put up tents, tables and chairs. We have them make the aisle wide enough for us to all walk down together. Once they have everything finished they leave. We three head inside for lunch.

"Would you like something Jeff? I'm going to make sandwiches and soup for us," I offer as I pull out lunch meat and cheese.

"That would be nice thank you," he says then walks around the house checking rooms again.

I make sandwiches as Jazz starts the soup then gets glasses of tea to drink. We have everything ready when Jeff walks back in. We all sit and eat, when we finish mom comes in from the garage.

"Mom you need me to fix you anything?" I ask as Jazz starts to clear the table.

"No thanks I ate with dad at the hospital."

My phone rings and its dad. "Hello."

_"Hey son, the travel agent called and has everything set. You'll fly out tomorrow evening at 6 from Port Angeles going to Kahului with an ETA of 10:30p Hawaiian time, a rental car will be waiting and you have a private house until Thursday when you fly to Amarillo and leave out Saturday to go to Chicago then home from there Sunday. Everything is in an email she sent to you."_

"Thanks dad."

_"You're welcome see you later."_

"Bye." I put my phone in my pocket as I turn to Jazz. "Honeymoon is set; I'll print off the information later."

"Ok, let's see if mom needs anything," he says pulling me out of the room.


	43. Rehearsal

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. SM still owns everything, I only own this story plot.**

**I have to say that I appreciate the PM's I have gotten. I do not let myself get to stressed like I used too. I have had a lot on my plate (medically) that lets me know I need to get my health going in the right direction. I will not regret the job I had the last few years but agree whole heartedly that I needed to be more active while doing my job. I am trying to do more things to get healthier but even walking on a treadmill for 15-20 mins is very exhausting. I have to take a long time shopping just to get the essentials. I wish there was a faster way to get back in shape, though the dr and trainer at the gym both tell me to start slow. I have issues of standing still at the sink to wash dishes, I get tired out and my pulse accelerates and I am forced to sit down. Any suggestions on how to get in shape are greatly accepted.**

**Enough of me rambling, lol. **

**Have a great night, see you next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 43-<strong>_**Rehearsal**_

**JPOV**

The house is awesome! I love the size of the rooms and the appliances, I like to cook and I want to treat him to dinner at home. I have thought about cooking for him, but wasn't sure how to ask him to dinner like that. I will have to cook for us on our honeymoon having him to sit and wait not helping me. Hopefully mom and Aunt Sue don't get carried away decorating for us. To be on our own will be great, no interruptions or people around unless invited.

Everything is set up for our wedding like we want. I don't know if the girls are planning to decorate any more tomorrow, but if they do I think it will be fine. Now we just have to get through tomorrow then we have a week to ourselves.

"Mom do you need us to do anything?" I ask as we enter the living room.

"No, why don't you go on and pack for your honeymoon. Oh Edward, can I see you a minute in dad's office first?" she asks getting up from the couch.

They go to his office as I walk over seeing what she was working on. It's his keepsakes he had boxed up; she is organizing by age it looks like.

They come back and he is carrying a small white box. He looks a little embarrassed, wonder what that talk was about.

"Come on J let's go pack," he says pulling my hand to get me to leave; whatever that talk was has him wanting to leave in a hurry.

"See you later mom," I say as we leave to go with Jeff following us.

We walk next door and after I unlock the door Jeff goes in before us to check the house.

"Stay here and let me look before you go upstairs," he says as he searches the downstairs then upstairs. We stay in the foyer as he looks around.

"You can go about now," he says coming downstairs. He goes to the living room looking out windows as we head upstairs.

We enter our room and Ed closes the door.

"So, care to tell me why you looked embarrassed after talking with mom?" I ask.

"Dad sent us a gift of sorts," he says shaking the box for emphasis. "He sent us an enema kit, said just use warm water and clean it thoroughly between uses. He said it can be used in the shower or on the toilet. He gave mom instructions to tell us how to use it, it was a little embarrassing," he adds getting red-faced again tossing the box on the bed.

"Oh shit! Better you than me for that talk," I say with a laugh.

"Shut it! She was supposed to talk to both of us, but figured she would talk to me because she had to help me with an enema when I was 8," he says looking hurt.

"Oh, sorry. What happened when you were 8?"

He turns away looking out the window instead of at me saying, "I had trouble using the bathroom and dad didn't want me to get impacted so she helped me a few times. I've had to do it myself a few times since then."

"Will that be an issue with us having sex?" I ask quietly, not sure if we will be able to have sex with him as a bottom.

"No, dad had me change my diet some over the years and it's helped. He said to make sure that I go before we have sex and using the kit should help prevent any issues," he says still looking embarrassed and still not looking at me.

I walk up to hold him, "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun. If at any time you have issues please know that I won't make fun, I don't want to risk hurting you." I rest my head on his shoulder just holding him trying to show him I didn't mean to make fun or embarrass him.

"I know. It's just embarrassing to talk about," he says with a sigh.

"True, but we need to know if the other is having issues. My mom had to give me one when I was little and I haven't had one since. If you have to use something to help then it is something that will keep you from getting sick and that's all I want," I say kissing his neck.

"I know. We need to get packed so we can have everything ready to leave tomorrow we have to be at the airport by 5:30."

"How are we getting there? Are we driving and parking long term or what?" I ask as I look out the window with him still holding him to me.

"We can have someone drive us or we can call and see if a limo is available to take us."

"Let's see about the limo since Jeff and Steve may be going with us to the airport, it can bring them back."

"Ok, I'll call dad in the morning when we get up."

He turns us around and gets our luggage out of the closet. Once he has the suitcases on the bed I stop him.

"I'm sorry for what I said," I say looking him in the eyes as I put my arms around his neck.

"I forgive you, you didn't know. It was something we may have needed to talk about anyway. I just wasn't expecting to have to do it this soon," he says with a kiss then puts his forehead on my shoulder.

"I know, but if we can't have sex one way then we will have to make a slight change as to what we are doing or going to do. If one of us shouldn't bottom for a reason like that then we need to talk about it. I would rather we talk and work it out than have one of us doing something that will only cause pain," I say pulling his chin up to rest my forehead to his.

"Thank you. You always know what to say," he says with a light kiss to my lips.

We start selecting shorts, t-shirts, dress clothes, swim suits placing everything on the bed along with shoes to pack, making sure to put our books, the body paint and lube on the bottom first. As he works on packing I set up my iPod for the wedding and load it for the reception. He stops packing and opens his laptop and prints the email out with our flight and accommodations information. We take a while to get packed, just as we are close to finishing someone knocks on our door.

I open it to see Peter with a box just smiling.

"Hey picked up a little wedding gift," Peter says entering our room handing Ed the box.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Just knew you wanted something. I'll wait downstairs for you guys," he says turning to leave.

"Here take these with you, it's your clothes for tomorrow," I say pulling them from the back of our door.

"Thanks, I'll put them in the car," he says taking them walking out closing the door.

Ed opens the box to find a four cuff restraint set, blindfold, feather duster and small butt plug.

"How did he know?" Ed asks raising a brow at me.

"Either Alice knew or he did because we just agreed to this," I say pointing to the box, "this morning and I haven't told anyone," I finish as I look him in the eyes.

"He is as bad as she is on shit like this," he laughs closing the box.

"True, now pack it up with the other box in our bags so we can head down for our rehearsal," I give him a peck on the cheek.

He packs the boxes in with our clothes hopefully security doesn't search us. He packs up his laptop making sure he has the charger then he packs the extra toiletries we brought over from the Cullen's house so we shouldn't have any last minute packing.

He grabs the iHome and my iPod to set up while we rehearse. We head down stairs and see Aunt Sue, mom, Emmett, Peter and Rev. Weber talking in the living room with Jeff walking around looking out windows.

"Are you boys ready to rehearse?" Aunt Sue asks as we walk in the room.

"Yeah."

"Dad is bringing Chinese for dinner for everyone, it usually is a rehearsal dinner if you didn't know," mom says as we walk outside.

"Boys, who will be standing where tomorrow?" Rev. Weber asks us.

"We want to have mom and Aunt Sue walk us down so we don't have to choose and Em and Peter can stand at the end of the aisle with you sir," I tell him as Ed sets up the music.

"That's fine; who on which side?" he asks looking back and forth at us.

We look at each other and shrug. "How about you and Peter on the left as we walk down?" Ed asks looking at me.

"Ok."

"Alright Peter, Emmett come stand up here with me, let's get in place. Do you have a song to enter and leave on?"

"Yeah, we didn't want the wedding march so we picked a couple of songs," Ed says.

"I'll start and stop the music," Alice says walking from inside the house.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jeff asks looking pissed.

"Alice and the front door. Who are you?" she asks crossing her arms as she glares up at him.

"Security."

"Jeff she's fine," Ed says placing his arm around Alice kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to check inside; Rick should be here soon."

"Ok, these are the songs we picked, play them in order," Ed says handing her the iPod.

"I know, remember," she taps her temple laughing.

"Smar...," he starts and I cover his mouth with my hand and say, "We love you Ali."

She smiles and winks.

We get in position as she cues the music and we start down the aisle.

"Wait, come back," she says stopping the music. "Ok, boys go inside, Esme, Sue stand here."

We step inside looking out the door as she places them in position. She comes in and says, "Now, stay just out of sight and I'll start the song. I'll cue you when to come out. If we let it start before you come out then it won't play as long when you get up front."

She steps out and starts the music, we see her out the window and she nods and we walk out and up to the ladies placing Aunt Sue to my left and mom to his right putting us in the middle holding hands. We offer our arms and they slide a hand in the bend of our elbows and we start down the aisle a little slower. We each kiss them and they sit as we step up in place. We watch each other as the music ends.

"Now, I welcome friends and family to witness your union, say a few words and ask if anyone objects," he tells us as dad shows up saying, "I object. I wasn't invited to this rehearsal and I had to bring dinner, can you start over so I can see the processional?"

"Dad!" we say together.

"Oh just humor me, please?"

"Fine, come on Eddie or we'll never get through this tonight," I say dragging him past dad as I stick my tongue out at him as we head to start over. He just laughs and sits down.

**EPOV**

We get back in place as dad laughs. Alice starts the song again and we go out and walk down the aisle with the ladies. We get in place up front and stick our tongues out at dad at the same time. He just laughs harder.

"That part of the ceremony?" he asks pointing to us as he laughs.

"It is now. Now hush, we are hungry so let us get through this," Jazz scolds him.

"Ok, I greet everyone, say a few words and ask about objections," we look at dad and he shakes his head no trying not to laugh. "We do wedding vows exchanging rings, I declare you, you kiss then I pronounce you and then you go back down the aisle."

"Ok."

"Now before you go back down who will have the rings?"

"Em and Peter will have them," I tell him.

"Good. Now, do you want to do traditional vows, write your own or speak from the heart?" he asks.

We look each other in the eye quietly communicating; we have things we want to say, but not really in front of everyone.

I put my hands on his shoulders pushing him to the side away from everyone to talk in private.

"There are things I want to tell you, but would rather in private."

"Me too babe, maybe when we get to Hawaii and are alone; no ears lurking," Jazz says pulling me close. "I love you so much, thank you for marrying me."

"I love you too and thank you for asking," I say with a light kiss.

I grab the front of his shirt pulling him with me as I back us to where we were and we look at Rev. Weber with Jazz saying, "Traditional, what we have to say is too private."

"That's fine. Now after I pronounce you as you face everyone then you go back down."

"Ok, I will start the song just as you kiss, I'll keep it low then up the volume before you start down, let's try it. Reverend just say I present to you duck and duck feathers or something then I'll tell them when to start down the aisle, the song will last until they step inside for a few minutes. We all will go to the other tent and congratulate them there. Any questions?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Em asks waving his hand between him and Peter.

"You will walk over to escort Sue and Esme down the aisle then everyone will follow, just walk them to the other tent."

"Ok, let's do this I'm hungry," Em says bouncing up and down.

Rev. Weber says, "I now declare you grooms-to-be, you may kiss."

We start off kissing slowly, but I need a little more so I lick his bottom lip until he opens and slide my tongue against his. Someone clears their throat and we break apart with a chuckle; we turn to everyone.

"I now present to you Mr. And Mr. Grooms-to-be."

We see Alice nod so we walk back to the house stepping inside. He pulls me to him and finishes the kiss we started. He pushes his tongue in just as I part my lips; I suck on his tongue making him moan. He tries to pull his tongue from my mouth but I won't let him. I suck a few more times then slowly let it slide out.

"Are you trying to get me hard, because it's working," he sighs pushing his dick into my thigh.

"No, I wasn't, but I'm just as hard. I just wanted to kiss my soon-to-be husband."

"Come on before they come looking and find you on your knees," he says pushing me to turn around.

"Don't say shit like that, now I want to take you upstairs," I pout as we walk outside.

He laughs and quietly says as he walks me out the door, "Behave and we will finish later, if not, we will not do anything until we get to Hawaii." I groan in response.

Everyone is at mom and dad's waiting on us. We walk over and Em asks, "Get lost?"

"No, we had a few things to say nosy," Jazz says with a big grin.

"Ok, boys let's eat," mom says ushering us to get food first.

We all get our plates and sit in the tent that we will use for the reception. We sit and mom brings us drinks. As we all eat everyone talks amongst themselves.

I look up and see Peter wink at me, I look at Jazz and he laughs. Peter walks around the table to us and puts his head between ours to talk to us both quietly.

"I know you were surprised about what I got, let's just say I am into the lifestyle some."

"What is some?" Jazz asks looking at him as he eats a bite of chicken.

"I am training with a Dom and we are working to complete my training by the end of August. If you want I can help you or set you up with the Dom who's training me."

We look at each other and he tells Peter, "We'll get with you when we come home on what we decide, if we decide to look into that."

"Fair enough, just so you know if you do want to train with him it will be nude on the subs part. If you decide with me I won't require you to be nude but at least in tight briefs to understand the feeling and how hard to punish or reward the sub. You both seem like you might be switches so it would be back and forth on different days for any training I help with. If you use the other Dom he will want one to sub for complete training then switch."

"Thanks. Does anyone know you, um...," I ask.

"Char is all. Though I think Rose would be a good Domme to Em's sub, I only see it in that sense; he doesn't seem the Dom type."

"I think I can see that," Jazz says looking at Em.

"Thanks Peter," I say shaking his hand.

"You're both welcome, any questions you can call, text or email me while you're gone."

"We will, if we need help or information," Jazz says.

"Remember to use safewords for anything you do."

We both look at him and he adds, "A word that if you need a minute, to keep from cumming usually, and one to stop totally. Like chocolate to slow down and vanilla to stop."

"I remember seeing something about that in the book, we'll read more on it," Jazz tells him.

"Good, now finish your dinner," he says patting our shoulders then walks away.

"Did you pack up that book?" he asks finishing his Lo Mein noodles.

"Yeah, I packed everything, lube, body paint, and those boxes. Are you really thinking about waiting until we get to Hawaii before we do anything? If you want to not do anything tonight, make it more special than we can, I don't mind. I actually like the idea," I say as I finish off my General Tso chicken.

"I like that idea, make it more intimate to wait."

"I am going to go, I will see you all tomorrow about one o'clock, if you have any questions we can talk then. Good evening everyone," Rev. Weber says as he shakes hands with us.

"See you tomorrow, sir," Jazz tells him.

He leaves as Rick shows up and Jeff introduces them. Rick and Jeff come over to us with Jeff saying, "I am going to go and will be back at 10a in the morning with Steve, Rick will be here and if you have any questions he should be able to answer them. Good night guys."

"Night, see you tomorrow and thanks again," I says as he steps away heading out.

"I am going to check around the houses, I'll be back in a few minutes," Rick says looking at us.

"Thanks."

Peter comes over with Em, "I am going to head out; I'll be here about noon. Bye guys." He hugs us all then leaves.

"I am going in to call Rose, night."

"Night Em," Jazz says as we hug him together.

We help mom, dad and Sue clean up making sure the tables and chairs are set up for tomorrow. We head in the house with them as Sue heads home. We had just tied up the garbage to take out when Rick comes in.

"Everything looks fine," he says looking around the room.

"Mom, dad we are going to go so we can get some sleep for tomorrow," I say hugging her.

"Night mom and dad," Jazz says hugging and kissing her cheek.

"Night boys," dad says as we walk out and he closes the door.

We walk over to the house and go inside as Rick walks us room to room. We follow him up stairs and he leaves us in our room to check the rest of the house. I close the door to find two vests hanging on the back.

"What are these?" I ask pointing to them.

"No idea."

I notice a note on the floor; I pick it up to find a message:

_Boys,_

_I thought you would like these to wear tomorrow. I know you said no tuxes, but this is just simple black vests that would look a little dressier and still be comfortable. Just a little thought to the fashion that is me._

_Love you always,_

_Ali_

"Ali wants us to wear them tomorrow to be a little dressier, what do ya think?" I ask as I hand him the note while I look at them.

"How about we try them on tomorrow and decide. I am just about ready to crash. Let's go to bed," he says trying to get his boots off. I stand with my back to him as I straddle one leg then the other pulling his boots off.

"Let's use the bathroom before we undress that way we won't have to see Rick in only our sleep pants."

"Thanks," Jazz says pulling off his socks as I take off my socks and shoes.

We walk to the bathroom and I close the door locking it as I walk him to the toilet.

"I won't need help after tomorrow," he says though it sounds like he's sulking.

"I will do this as long as you want even if you don't need the help. I know we can do this alone, but I like when you hold me even if you just wrap your arms around me," I say kissing his neck.

I pull out his dick with my right hand as I slide the left one up his chest. He turns his head to me as he slides his right hand into my hair holding me to him as he kisses me. We kiss soft and easy as he uses the bathroom, when he finishes I don't let go. I like the feel of him in my hand and I rub my hand up and down lightly then cup his balls pulling lightly. He moans and fists my hair hard as he pushes his ass back against me.

He breaks away panting as he says, "We said we were going to wait."

"We can. I won't force you into anything," I say putting him back in his pants.

"How about we compromise?" he asks turning around to me.

"Like what?" I ask as I move him behind me so I can piss.

"We can joint wank, wank each other or watch the other do it," he says pushing up against my back as he wraps his arms around my chest rubbing both my nipples.

"Ok," I whisper in a moan.

We finish up with washing our hands and brushing our teeth then head to our room. We walk in and I close the door locking it.


	44. Do you know

**Ch 44-Do you know?**

**JPOV**

We get undressed helping each other. I rub his chest as he pulls his shirt off. He pulls mine up and kisses from my abs up as he moves it higher. I get my jeans undone and he kneels in front of me pulling them and my briefs down. He stands and takes his off as I rub my hard cock watching his hard cock bounce as it's set free.

He sits on the couch and rubs his hard beautiful cock watching me. We aren't trying to get off just playing as we watch each other enjoying the sight of the others body.

I move over and grab the lube out of the nightstand drawer popping it open as I sit on the edge of the bed. I let the lube drip on my cock as he stands and moves in front of me. When I have enough on me I look up his body from his cock to his face seeing his lips smirking and his eyes sparkle.

I pour a little on him as he strokes giving his just enough lube to stay slick. I set the bottle down as he moves closer gesturing for me the lie back. I move up on my pillow and he crawls over me kissing my abs and chest.

Ever so lightly I use my left hand to run my fingers over his chest and pinch his nipples. He lowers himself enough that our knuckles brush as we continue to stroke. He bends his head down kissing my neck as I expose it for more.

He lets his cock go to stroke mine with me. He licks up my neck then bites my earlobe pulling on it causing my back to arch off the bed. My breathing picks up as his does and I nudge him to lie on top of me with my left hand as I try to put my right hand around both of us to stroke our cocks together. He lowers enough for us both to stroke as I bend my head to lick his nipple biting it between licks.

We writhe, whimper and moan as we get closer to our orgasms. He tightens his grip on the head of our cocks as I stroke harder.

"I can't last much longer," he moans into my ear.

"Babe cum with me," I grunt out as I start to orgasm feeling my balls draw up.

He kisses me as we both cum, we stroke until we stop cumming. We continue to kiss as he lowers completely on top of me neither of us concerned about our smeared cum between us. We stop kissing and he lifts up enough to look at me.

"We need to clean up so we can get some sleep for tomorrow."

"I know, can we set our alarm for 10a and sleep in a little while?" I ask running the fingers of my left hand over his back.

"Yeah, if we need up earlier than someone can wake us," he tells me between kisses.

We kiss for a few more minutes, then he gets up to grab wipes to clean us up. I move to help him and he stops me. He smiles as he wipes my hand and chest off and smirks as he cleans my dick. He makes a show of cleaning himself then throws out the wipes.

He gets in bed and I snuggle into his side laying my left hand on his chest with my head on his shoulder. He plays with my hair just about putting me to sleep.

"Babe you awake?" he asks nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We haven't used our tat cream, we need to use it," he says reaching over to get it.

I shift to my side as he rubs it on my chest then himself, he doesn't let me help says less clean up.

"Night babe, love you," he says going to kiss me.

"Night, love you," I say just before his lips touch mine.

We snuggle back in and are asleep in minutes.

We wake up to the alarm clock sounding; he reaches over and turns it off. He lies back down and I move over him enough to kiss him good morning. We are quiet as we kiss and he rubs my back pulling me closer.

"Morning babe," I say between pecks to his lips.

"Morning, are you ready for today?" he asks putting his arm under his head looking at me.

I just look at him lying there, tight abs, chiseled chest with a sexy tat, his lips smiling, eyes green as grass sparkling, he's mine and I get to see this for the rest of our lives.

"What are you thinking about J?" he asks rubbing my cheek with his thumb as he cups my jaw in his hand.

"You."

"What about me?" he asks furrowing his brows.

"Getting to keep you for the rest of our lives, how sexy you are, how I can't wait to get our own place," I say smirking and rubbing my thumb over his nipple.

"So, are you ready for today?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile and a small sigh.

"What is it? Why are you starting to feel down?" he asks holding my face in his hands as he searches my eyes.

"I…, uh…"

"Jasper talk to me, what is it?" he asks quietly still looking me in the eye.

"I was wondering if you thought about them not being here today," I say quietly as a tear falls.

"Who?" he asks looking concerned and a little confused.

"Our parents," I whisper.

"Yes, I have, I want them here just as much as you do. We can have a few items of theirs with us today and take a few things for the trip too."

"Like what?"

"We have their wedding rings, I have an old blanket of my parents and we can see if Sue has anything of yours."

"I really don't deserve you. Thank you."

"I will only say this one more time, the last few times you may not remember. We deserve each other and I don't want to hear or know you think different. We belong together and I don't want you to put yourself down like that again."

"I'm sorry," I say trying to put my head down.

"Stop. If you need me to say it then I forgive you. Now how about we get up and go get breakfast," he says with a kiss.

"I love you, let's go eat."

"I love you."

We get up and get dressed pulling on sleep pants and t-shirts. We use the bathroom like we have all week with one holding the other. We exit the bathroom to Aunt Sue coming up the stairs.

"Boys, breakfast is ready in the kitchen. I am going to get dressed and will be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks Aunt Sue," we say together.

We go to the kitchen and see eggs, bacon and toast on the table with glasses of juice and fresh coffee in the pot. He makes us plates as I pour us coffee. I carefully carry both cups to the table as he watches me. He doesn't scold me, just smiles as I set them down. He takes my left hand and kisses my palm near my stitches then my engagement ring.

We eat with our feet around the other and just sneak peeks at each other smiling. I finish my breakfast as he eats the last of his toast. Aunt Sue comes in the room in jeans and t-shirt; we both raise a brow at her.

"I am not dressing like this for your wedding, I am helping set up the last of the decorations and make dinner," she says getting a travel mug for coffee.

"Can we talk a minute?" I ask as I stack our plates.

"Sure, what's up?"

I look at Ed not sure how to ask about stuff from my parents. He watches me a few minutes then nods as he says, "Want me to ask?"

I nod and take our dishes to the sink. I rinse and put them in the dishwasher as he talks to her.

"We want to know if you have anything that belonged to his parents, besides the wedding rings," he says as he walks over to help me.

"I was able to get a few things from the part of the house that didn't catch fire but not much."

"What did you save?" I whisper out. Ed stood behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I was able to save the afghan Jen made, pictures and a few clothes and Jon's hat."

"Can I have something?" I don't turn around I just look out the window with him behind me holding me.

"Sure, is there anything you want specifically?" she asks moving over to put her hand on my arm.

I shrug not sure what to say.

"Can he have the hat and some of the pictures?" Ed asks her as he tightens his hold on me.

"Anything he wants, it is more his then mine, I tried to keep as much as I was able to get. I will be right back," she states as she leaves the room.

"I know you will look good in a cowboy hat that is what it is right?" he asks in my ear.

"Yeah, black with a leather band."

"Do you mind that I asked about you getting it?" he asks resting his chin on my shoulder.

"No, thank you I wasn't sure how to ask without breaking down," I say kissing him.

"You're welcome."

"Jasper, here is their rings. I will set a few things in your room before the wedding ok?" she says as she comes in the room.

She places three rings in my hand, dads ring is a plain white gold band and moms is a matching band and a single diamond engagement ring. They were just as I remembered them, I think of how they never took them off no matter what they were doing. Dad riding horses with me and mom making dinner as we came in from riding to wash up; I had tears fall as I thought of them and the times we had together.

I put mom's rings on my index finger and they sit near my first knuckle, dads slides on and fits my ring finger on my right hand. I play with them as I go through thoughts of them. Eddie just holds me and lets me have time as Aunt Sue leaves with a watery smile.

"How about we wear them during our wedding?" he asks with a light kiss to my neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning in his arms.

"What if we wear them on our right hands, I don't want to put mine in my pocket and we don't wear necklaces so we wear them." He moves mom's rings to my pinky on my right hand and they almost fit, just a little snug not quite completely on.

"Ok, I like the idea. We can take them with us when we leave?" I ask with a smile as I rest my hands on his chest looking between our ring and theirs.

"Yes, as long as you want to we can wear them. Let's go get dressed and see mom," he says as he pulls me from the kitchen.

We go to our room and I let him help me dress in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiles as he dresses us both just winking at me and I grin back bigger.

**EPOV**

We flirt as we dress and I like how he just seems so happy today. I really want to have our parents here as much as he does. Wearing their rings seems right and after he gets over the emotions I do believe my husband will be wearing that hat even if it is only in our room.

I try to not let my thoughts linger off too much as I put our tat cream on, just rubbing his chest gets me semi and it wouldn't take much more to have me fully hard. I can tell he is in the same predicament because he bites his lip like I am.

"Ok, enough fondling, help get my shirt on," he says with a smartass smirk.

"Fine, but I want to help you undress when we get to the island," I grin at him.

"Oh, we will be undressing each other," he speaks huskily in my ear.

"Fuck, stop that. I can't be all hard and excited for the whole day, we have shit to do," I whine.

He just laughs and pecks my lips then turns away to leave the room. We both adjust our cocks as we stand by the door before we open it, we chuckle as we do. I open the door and follow him out and down the stairs to see Jeff, Rick and Steve I assume in the foyer.

"Morning gentlemen," I say as we walk up shaking hands.

"Morning, Edward, Jasper, this is Steve he will be with me today to help with security," Jeff says pointing to the other guy.

"Good, we need to go next door and see what is going on," Jazz says as he holds my hand.

"Ready when you are," Steve says as Rick tells us goodbye and leaves.

We walk out and go to mom and dads with them following us looking at cars and people on the street.

"I noticed that car there when I left last night, do you know who it belongs to?" Jeff asked pointing out a green Eclipse across the street.

We look at each other shaking our heads no.

"No idea," Jazz informs them.

"Steve, go get the plate number off that car and call in and get info on it," Jeff tells him as they usher us inside.

We go inside and the girls are there helping get food ready. We walk in the kitchen to smell fresh herbs and coffee.

"Hey, nice of you to join us; now help," Rose says in her little attitude.

"No, we are not helping, we have business to handle before the wedding and making food isn't it," Jazz tells them with a big grin.

"No, no, no, you have to do things too," she tries again.

"No, we have to see dad about his stitches and mom about a few things," I say as I pull mom from the room.

"What is it Edward?" mom asks looking from me to Jazz.

"I want to wear mom and dad's rings for our wedding and I want their blanket to take with us," I tell her.

"Ok, go on into dad's office and I will get them." She walks upstairs as we go to dad's office.

"Dad can you check his hand?" I ask as we enter the room.

"Sure have a seat," he says getting up and getting his bag.

He looks at Jazz's hand and gets out gloves and medical scissors to remove the stitches.

"This may sting a little, just try to sit still," dad says holding his hand.

He takes out the stitches and Jazz hisses some, but doesn't move. He squeezes my hand while dad works on him. Dad looks at his hand and puts a little ointment on it when he is done.

"There you go. Do you need anything else?" dad asks cleaning up.

"No, but, uh…thanks," Jazz begins then finishes with, "for this and the other thing." He blushes as he says it. I blush and look away from dad.

"You're welcome for both."

We all look away from the other and when we finally make eye contact we all laugh loud.

"Ok, boys now seriously, come over here," dad says as he moves behind his desk. We follow and stand next to his chair.

"Here is what I have set up for moving Jasper's funds to the firm and the investments we thought were good. Edward you know what you are looking at, what do you think?"

I look over the paperwork and they are putting his money in almost the same investments I have, they did good on looking out for him. I nod, "Looks good, definitely make money instead of what he is at now."

"So, this is good?" Jazz asks looking at the papers.

"Very good, you will make a lot more money than with the bank."

"Ok, what do I need to do?" J asks.

"Just sign this paper with Edward as the witness and Mr. Adams will be here around 1 to get them."

We sign were dad shows us and he puts the papers in an envelope sealing it. We leave his office and find Jeff and Steve in the living room talking.

"Biers is who the car is registered to, does that name mean anything?" Jeff asks.

"Yes, he is part of the group that is in jail or supposed to be. We need to call Charlie and ask about him," I say pulling out my phone.

The doorbell rings just before I finish dialing. We turn and Jeff follows Jazz to the door to see who it is. Jazz opens the door and Charlie is standing there.

"Boys, I need to know if anything has happened since yesterday," he says stepping inside.

"No, Jeff noticed Riley Biers car across the street from last night."

"Riley was one that Stanton was able to get out before officers pulled him to my office. He isn't home and his parents don't know where he is. This is what he looks like gentlemen," he says showing them a picture of Riley.

"I just saw this kid this morning on my way here. He was at the corner, but didn't cross, it was like he was waiting on someone," Steve says pointing at the picture.

"Alright, we will need to canvas the area for him, stay inside as much as possible."

"Thanks, we will," I say as Charlie leaves out the door talking on his radio.

"Edward, here," mom says walking up to us.

She hands me the blanket and I smell it then hand it to Jazz. She gives me their rings and they are white gold 24kt bands with diamonds all the way around them and mom's engagement ring is possible 2 maybe 3 carat marquise with smaller diamonds on each side.

I put dads on and it's a little big and mom's fits on my pinky. I twist dads around and mom (Esme) watches.

"Can I adjust that to fit better?" she asks.

"How?"

"Give me it and I will be right back, I won't be but a second," she says holding her hand out. I place it in her palm and we watch her run upstairs. She is only gone for a few minutes as I look at mom's rings.

She comes back and hands it to me with a smile and wink. There is a metal piece inside that makes the ring fit tighter. I put it on and it fits, I look over at her and smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I think Alice wanted to see you two," she says going back into the kitchen.

We follow her and hear Alice say, "We are off and will be ready by 1:45, so don't sweat it, it all works out fine."

She walks over to hug us and smiles big at Jeff. He just smiles shaking his head.

"Come on we need to go to your house," with that she pulls us out of the kitchen to the front door.

She leads us to Aunt Sue's and waits scowling while they check the house. They let us in without any issues and she takes us to our room.

"Ok, what are we doing here Alice?" I ask getting a little annoyed.

"We are going to get pampered, well at least you two are."

"Meaning?" Jazz asks.

"I have some ladies coming to give you massages, mani/pedi and facials."

"Alice I don't undress in front of anyone except him and family," Jazz says getting a little pissed.

"I thought of that, I know the reason even if we never talk about it. Emily is going to do your massage as Kelli does Eddie's," she says twirling around.

"Alice! How does that make it any less difficult?" he asks getting more pissed.

"You'll see, love you, bye," with that she is gone and we stand looking at each other.

The doorbell rings and we go to see who it is. I open the door to Sam and two ladies standing on the porch.

"Sam, the wedding isn't until 2, but come in, glad you could make it," I say stepping back for them to enter.

"Edward, Jasper this is Kelli, Leah's girlfriend and this is my wife Emily," Sam introduces us.

Kelli is short with long blonde hair and blue eyes, really pretty looking. Emily has her long black hair down covering the side of her face and she smiles at us.

"We didn't know anything about this," Jazz tells them.

"We know, but Alice thought that if Emily and Kelli did this you may feel more comfortable than with anyone else," Sam says with a shrug.

"We don't understand why though," I add.

"Emily has, um," Sam starts, but she stops him with a hand on his arms.

She looks up at us moving her hair aside to have a full view of her face. She has faint scars on the right side that look like burn marks. She lets her hair go and looks down again. Sam looks at her and she nods ever so slightly.

"She had an abusive father that did things; she doesn't go out much without me, Kelli or Leah."

"Ok, thanks for understanding," Jazz says stepping over to her. She nods looking up at him and smiles.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Ok, I am going to go next door and see if they need me to do anything. You need anything then call or come get me," Sam says looking at Emily then Kelli. They both nod at him; he kisses Emily and then kisses Kelli's forehead and leaves.

"Our room is upstairs," I say as I realize the ladies are watching Jeff and Steve, "they are here for security, we have had a few issues with some people in town over our relationship."

They nod and Kelli says, "Its fine, will they be in the room with us?"

"No, they will be down here and walking around outside."

"Ok, we better get started so we have you ready in time."

We lead them up to our room and the girls look around. "We need a chair, folding or wooden is good and you need to change to underwear, if you have robes they can be put on."

I run downstairs getting the folding chair from the garage as they set up. Jazz grabs us robes and watches them. I return to the room and we go in the bathroom to change, J's hand hurts to close completely, so I help him change. We get back in our room wearing robes over our underwear. We look at them as they finish putting their stuff out.

"I will do you Edward; do you want the massage first or facial and mani/pedi?" Kelli asks walking over to us at the door.

I look at Jazz and he shrugs.

"I'll go first on massage that way you can see what they do if you are more comfortable that way," I whisper. He nods mouthing 'thank you'.

"I'll get the massage first," I tell her.

"Ok, I need you to drop your robe and lie on the bed, since we don't have a massage table I will have to straddle your legs that ok?" she asks moving over to the side of the bed and I follow.

I nod taking off my robe and lie down on the right side (Jasper's side) with my feet hanging over the end.

She places a towel over my ass covering my underwear as I watch Jazz lie down on the couch resting his head on the arm with Emily sitting at the end in the folding chair. We make eye contact as we get settled and mouth 'I love you' to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers room is laid out as such:<strong>

**Door opening is facing the left side of bed, closet on left side of room/bed and couch on right side of room/bed.**


	45. This close

**A/N: I know everyone has been happy about twice a day reviews, but after today I will be posting only once a day. I have written a few new chapters and I want to stay ahead of this story so I am not writing and posting on the same day or writing the day before posting.**

**I appreciate all reviews and readers that have set this story or author to alerts. I will be posting more and have thought of a few outtakes to post though I haven't written any yet. Outtakes will be posted under a different title (i.e. MBF Outtakes or something similiar). **

**Now, with that said, on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 45-This close<strong>

**EPOV**

I watch as Emily starts his facial, the room is quiet except for the sounds of her mixing a bowl of stuff.

Kelli starts massaging my right foot working up my calf all the way to the top of my thigh just to my ass cheek. She repeats what she is doing on my left leg.

Emily applies whatever she mixed up to his face and moves to work on his hands; he hands me all his rings as I slip them on my fingers with a smile. She massages his hands and fingers, trims and files his nails then she peels off the mask on his face.

Kelli moved from my legs to back avoiding my ass, she started low with a soft touch and is using more pressure as she moves up to my shoulders and neck.

Emily put lotion on Jazz's face and works on his feet trimming and filing his toe nails followed by lotion.

He opens his eyes to see me watching him and he gives me a wink.

Kelli has me turn over to do the front of my legs and chest. She starts with my feet again as she works up I keep my eyes closed enjoying the massage and try not to get hard.

Jazz clears his throat as she gets higher on my legs, he must see my bulge has gotten a little thicker. I look at him and he furrows his brows at me. I lift one brow looking at him in question and he tips his head indicating my semi hard-on.

"Boys, I know what you are thinking; he is only reacting to the massage, not me. It is normal for either sex to get aroused some during a massage," Kelli tells us as she starts working on my abs and chest.

I look from her to him and he has one brow lifted in question, I nod at him that it isn't her that is causing this.

"I can show you how to massage each other if that would help," she offers as she works on my arms.

Still looking at him, he nods at me.

"Thanks, we would like that," I inform her.

She nods and finishes my other arm. Jazz is done and they are waiting to change places.

"Ok, let me show Jasper a few things then I will you. Roll over so we can work on your back," Kelli instructs as I roll over.

"Soft areas need a lighter touch," she says as she works his hands on my lower back. "Firm pressure as you move up. You will find the knots when he is stressed, so concentrate on those as you go."

His hands feel different, stronger, better; I'm getting more aroused the more he massages me.

"J, I think that is fine now," I say looking over my shoulder biting my lip.

He leans as close as possible to talk to me, "What is it, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, fuck no, I'm hard as a steel rod and can't get up like this," I groan out quietly.

He smiles his dimple grin then whispers, "mom and dad having sex."

"You ass, do not say shit like that! But it is working," I laugh as I picture them naked then shudder, erection totally gone.

I get up and put my robe on as he unties his, but stands there not taking it off.

"What do you need?" I whisper holding him. He just shrugs not saying anything.

"Here hold these for me," I say as I give him his rings plus mine. "They aren't going to say anything. You can keep your eyes closed or look at me."

"I know, I'm just nervous," he says looking a little ashamed.

"After today no one has to see you shirtless if you don't want to. I can take a massage class and be able to give you one whenever you want."

"Maybe take one together?" he asks opening his robe.

"Yes," I agree with a quick kiss.

He smiles and takes off his robe as I block the girls from seeing him. He lies down and I put the towel over him and lay his robe over his back, so only his legs are showing to give him time to relax before she moves it.

I lay on the couch getting comfortable as Kelli mixes up stuff. I watch as Emily works on his legs; I bring my eyes to his and he seems to be relaxing.

We break eye contact as she puts goo on my face though I still feel his eyes on me. She moves to the side to do my hands and I look back at him.

He smiles at me and is relaxing. Emily goes to move his robe as he bends his arm back to hold it in place. She looks at me and I look at him, he is nervous and worried.

She looks at me as she leans over him talking to him. I shift my eyes back and forth between them trying to keep eye contact with both. She moves her eyes to him then back to me, I watch him and never break eye contact as he moves his arm back to his side.

We stare at each other as she slowly removes his robe. He is breathing deep and fists the sheets as she starts on his lower back; he doesn't close his eyes or look away, so I don't.

Kelli moves back up and finishes my facial as Emily finishes his shoulders and neck. He needs to turn over and hesitates until I nod slightly. He turns over still watching me as Kelli does my feet.

Emily does his legs then works on his abs and chest; he's relaxed, but doesn't seem to be getting hard at all. He finally closes his eyes as she massages his arms.

Kelli finishes up with my feet and cleans up as I watch him. He may be relaxed, but not completely.

Emily finishes up and Kelli steps over to him waving me over. He opens his eyes looking at us; I see his slightly nervous look, but I don't think they do.

Kelli leans to me whispering, "A massage can lead to sex if done right."

She straightens up and says, "Jasper, what part do you want me to show Edward?"

He looks at me and I can see he is worried about getting hard, but also about turning over.

"How about we do the feet and legs?" I ask him and he gives a small smile and nod.

"Ok, this can be done along with a pedi or body massage. Start at the heel and work up to the toes. Pressure varies from person to person, let him tell you if it needs to be firmer or softer," she instructs me as we each do a foot.

"Moving up the shins is light with your thumbs as you squeeze the sides of the calf with firm fingers." I repeat every move she makes as we move up.

"The thighs can be firm and knees are the pressure he sets. That's about it, technique is accomplished over time."

He only seems to get slightly hard, but not enough to really notice. I help him into his robe and put my rings back on as they finish gathering their stuff.

"Thanks for understanding my nervousness," he says blushing.

"We understand and if you need anything, call Sam and we'll be glad to help," Kelli says shaking hands with us as Emily smiles and nods.

We follow them downstairs just as someone knocks. Jeff opens the front door to Sam.

"All finished?" he asks Emily. She nods then hands him the bags with their stuff.

He leaves taking it to the car as I tell them, "My parents are next door if you want to go over there, the tent out back for the ceremony is open or you are more than welcome to sit in the living room while we get ready."

"We were going to change if that's ok? Sam will be bringing our clothes back in," Kelli asks.

"Sure the bathroom is upstairs or you can use Aunt Sue's room," Jazz offers.

"Thanks," she says as Sam comes back in with a dress bag.

We head upstairs as they follow and we show them the bathroom and Sue's room. Sue isn't back yet to get ready.

We head to our room to get ready.

**JPOV**

We get back in our room and I close the door locking it. I turn around to see him dropping his robe watching me. I walk up to him and he takes my robe off.

"Lay down, I know you didn't totally relax during your massage."

I eye him for a moment as he tilts his head with a crooked grin. I smile then lie down on my stomach resting my head on my arms.

He grabs the lotion Kelli left with us and works on my legs. He rubs up my calves to my thighs as he straddles me moving up as he finishes an area. At the top of my thighs he rubs his thumbs under the legs of my underwear moving them enough to rub the bottom of my ass cheeks.

He moves his hands to the waist band and pulls them down; I lift for him to take them off. I'm hard as a fucking rock, but let him continue.

He pours a little lotion on each cheek as he squeezes and rubs them. He moves up to straddle my hips and he his naked. I feel his cock slide against my crack as he moves his hands up and down my back.

He moves to lie on top of me pushing my arms straight above my head linking his fingers in mine. He squeezes my hands as he wiggles enough to get comfortable.

"Relaxed now?" he asks kissing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, horny too," I moan out wiggling my hips.

"Do you know how easy it would be to fuck you right now, just to slide in your virgin ass?" he asks as he grinds against my ass.

"Fuck," I groan out.

"I won't though."

I whine and moan at his words.

"I don't want to fuck my boyfriend or fiancé; I will make love with my husband. I want to feel and hear everything, savoring it."

I moan as he moves my right hand to our left hands and together we hold my wrist. He shifts enough to rub the head of his cock over my tight, sensitive, twitching hole; just rubbing until I almost cum. He moves his cock to rub the head against my balls as he uses his hand to open my ass cheeks wide enough to hold him in place. He lies down on me again as he rubs my right side gently stroking with his fingers; moving up my arm and clasping our hands palm to palm.

I squeeze his hand tight as I moan and whimper below him as he rocks his hips rubbing my ass and balls with his cock. He moves our left hands to have our palms together as he pulls my arms down bringing our hands closer to our heads. He kisses my neck and shoulders working his way to kiss me as I turn my head enough to kiss back.

He swallows every whimper, moan and grunt I give as he rocks us together. The feeling of him on me is almost more than I can take; I tighten my hands on his as I push back against him hooking my feet behind his so his legs are on the outside of mine as I open our legs a little wider.

He pulls away from kissing speaking huskily in my ear, "I don't want to be quiet when we make love, I want to hear you get as loud as I can make you. I want to hear every sound you make as I enter you for the first time as I slowly push into you feeling how tight, how hot you are. I want to make slow sweet love with you as my husband. I want to feel every twitch as you feel me slide into you, the heat from the way you encase my cock as I push in as far as I can get. I want us to lose our virginity as husbands like it's supposed to be."

"I'm gonna cum," I moan out trying to keep from exploding at his touch and words.

"Cum 'cause I am so close and can't take anymore," he says pushing and rocking harder.

He kisses me as I feel him cum with the head of his cock against my balls feeling every shot. I moan into his mouth at the feeling and cum myself grinding into the bed. We kiss as we come down from our high, just taking our time as our sweat slick bodies slide against each other. He slows our kissing down and starts to pull away, but I keep a grip on his hands not letting him up.

"We need to get cleaned up and ready," he says quietly.

"Can we just lie like this for a few more minutes, please?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

He lies back down just letting me have this time with him. We don't talk or move we just hold each other. I like the feel of his weight on me even though he holds himself up some. I don't know about him, but I think he will be taking me tonight; I want to do everything he said and more.

We stay like this until someone knocks on our door and I answer as I hold his hands keeping him from moving. "Yeah?"

"It's time to start getting ready," my aunt says through the door.

"Ok, thanks."

I hear her walk away as I lift my head to kiss him. He pulls away after a minute looking me in the eyes. He doesn't say anything just looks like he is searching for something.

"What?" I ask not sure what he is looking for.

"I was making sure I didn't say or do something wrong."

"No, I want you to take me tonight like you said; I want to feel you inside me. I know we didn't want to make plans for tonight, but after what you just said and how you feel on me like this I want you to follow through first."

He looks at me and I guess he sees I am speaking truthfully and from the heart.

"Ok, but if you change your mind then say something first," he says pulling our hands closer to my chest as he holds me.

"Ok," I whisper.

He holds me shifting enough for us to keep eye contact. We smile as we watch each other. I am so in love with him. He could have fucked me with the way he was on me, having me help him hold my free arm, but he didn't. He wants to do it right and not just take me; he wants us both to want it.

"We need to clean up and get ready," he says again quietly.

I nod as I let his hands go. He pulls up moving off me slowly kissing my shoulders and back as he gets the wipes to clean us up. I twist my torso enough to see him wipe his cock clean as he smirks knowing I'm watching. He grabs a clean wipe looking at me as I nod for him to clean me. He wipes down my crack over my balls. I turn over as he gets another to finish with my dick and abs. He grabs the towel and wipes the bed off.

He throws the wipes away as he gets off the bed to grab our robes. He pulls me up to stand in front of him as he puts my robe on, I help him in his and we laugh.

"Come on, we don't have much time or we both will be late for our wedding," he laughs as he grabs underwear for us.

"Do we need to take anything else with us to the bathroom?"

"No, we can wear our robes and underwear back in here."

We unlock the door to see my aunt leaving the bathroom. She smiles as she walks past not saying a word. We enter the bathroom and he closes the door locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you are upset, but the wedding is next and <span>will be<span> posted tomorrow. I need to fix a few things in it, but don't worry it will be posted tomorrow!**

**See you next chapter...**


	46. Pronounce to you

**A/N: Still don't own Twilight.**

**Here is the long awaited wedding. Hope it meets expectations *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 46-<strong>_**Pronounce to you**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe what he said about wanting me to make love to him tonight. We weren't going to decide something like that; I couldn't help grinding against him as he relaxed from the small massage I gave him.

Lying on top of him like that I could have very easily fucked him; when he let me hold both his hands above us having most of my weight keeping him from moving I knew if I asked he would say yes. I didn't want that, I want us to be married and join in mutual want; not one over-powering the other.

We may work to dominating and submitting, but not today or tonight. Sliding against him feeling his chest raise and fall with how hard we were breathing kept me from pushing him.

We laughed as we helped each other put robes on; he can dress himself, but let me assist him then he did mine.

We see Aunt Sue in the hall smiling; no one speaks as we pass. I get the bathroom door closed and locked as he takes his robe off.

He steps over to me untying mine and slides his hands over my shoulders pushing it off. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the shower turning it on, never letting me go.

He steps us to the toilet as he turns me to go holding me dick in his right hand as he brings our left up to my chest. I rest my head back against him as I finish. We trade positions for him to go, standing in reverse. He finishes and moves us into the shower.

"You have done enough lately, it's my turn to take care of you. I am going to wash you completely before I or we do myself," he tells me grabbing our body wash soaping my chest.

"Babe, its mutual, no one does more than the other," I say as he washes my arms.

"Well, it feels like you have had to do more lately," he whispers as he turns me around doing my back.

"Jazz," I start, but he interrupts me, "Eddie, I love you and I am not pouting. I just want to make up for the time you helped me."

I turn around to see him biting the side of his lip not looking at me. I duck my head to make him look at me.

"Love, you can do whatever you want, fifty-fifty always."

He looks at me and smiles as he slowly lowers to his knees to wash my legs and feet. He looks at me as he stands while rolling my balls in his soapy hand followed by sliding it up and down my dick.

He turns me around washing my ass as he slowly slides his fingers over my opening. I whimper at the feeling and he smiles then kisses me.

"We have to hurry," he says pulling the shower down to rinse me off.

"You just had to tease didn't you," I whine.

"I will make it up to you tonight; no getting off until later."

"You most definitely will."

He smiles as he washes his chest and legs as I watch standing under the water. He strokes his cock tugging his balls just to frustrate me and himself. He stops before he gets too close then turns around for me to wash his back. I wash him up, sliding my finger over his hole like he did to me. I chuckle as he whines out a groan when I stop, _turnabout is fair play_.

We wash each other's hair laughing as we do. We rinse off one final time then turn the water off and get out.

We grab towels drying off; we brush our teeth to hurry so we can get dressed in time. We leave the bathroom in our underwear and robes; he helped me in mine and I let him.

We get in our room and close the door locking it to get ready. He takes his robe off; as I do mine he grabs the tat cream to put on us both. He wants to do for me as much as he can; considering I helped him all week.

He gets us socks and boxer briefs out as I pull our clothes from the closet. We put our socks on then he helps me into my underwear and pants. We dress each other and he has a little trouble with the buttons since he hasn't used his hand much. I kiss him and smile as I help him do up both of our shirts.

"Let's try on these vests and see how they look," he says taking one down helping me with it.

"Do we button them up all the way or just a few?" I ask as he starts at the bottom button.

"Not sure," he says then a knock is at the door.

"Just a second Alice," he yells as he looks at me. "It has to be her since we need fashion help," he chuckles looking me in the eyes/

I laugh at him possibly being right. He opens the door to Alice smiling at us.

"Hey," she says as she walks in, "the vests get buttoned completely and sleeves do _not_ get rolled up."

"I don't like them down and you know that," he says starting to roll his up.

"Oh, no you don't," she says as she smacks his hands. "They will stay down and neat for a reason, you will find out in 3...2...1."

"Edward, can I speak to you a minute," aunt Sue says as she and mom walk in our room.

"Ok," I look at him and he shrugs then to Alice who is just smiling. _Damn pixie knows all._

"First, I need the rings to take to Emmett and Peter," Alice says.

"Here, Ali, this one is his and this one's mine," he says pulling the rings from the box in the nightstand handing them to her.

I follow Sue out into the hall and she closes the bedroom door back as Alice heads down stairs.

"I wanted to give you a few things just like Esme is Jasper. We know that you aren't girls, but thought about the tradition of the brides getting things on their wedding day. We only have you boys and thought this was a good idea, we don't want you to think this is girly because what we are giving you is personal and holds a lot of meaning to both of you as well as us."

"What are you talking about, I get that it is usually for girls, but I'm still not sure what you mean."

"The tradition is a bride needs 'Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue' before she gets married, so we have a few things to give you boys for your wedding."

"Ok."

"Something old is meant to represent the link with your own family and the past particularly mother or grandmother or even most distant relations; so you have your parents rings for that," she says holding my right hand pointing out the rings.

"Something new represents good luck and success and your hope for a bright future in your new married life, we figure your clothes for the wedding is that; it is usually the wedding gown for the bride," she fixes my collar and brushes down my vest.

"Something borrowed is to represent that friends and family will be there for you on the special day and in the future when help is needed, for that I am letting you borrow Jon's belt to wear, Jasper is getting something a little different," to which she hands me the belt and I put it on.

"Something blue in ancient times is the symbol of faithfulness, purity and loyalty, you will have a blue garter and he will have a green one, but he is getting something blue also," she helps slip the garter up my arm.

"Ok, but can I ask what he is getting?"

"We thought that if you both knew what the other was getting it wouldn't be as special. We want you to tell each other after the ceremony, if that is ok," she asks a little hesitant.

"Um, sure; can we go in now?"

"We know you wanted to walk down together, but we wanted to know if we could walk you down and you meet in the kitchen."

"Um…,"

"I can see if they are ready and if not we can stay here until they are, then go down just a minute before them."

I was torn between leaving him and wanting to go in; I decided to let them have this time with us. We will have a lifetime to be together and I can wait a little while.

"Ok, you can see if they are ready, if not we are not leaving until they are."

"Thank you," she says as she knocks as she opens the door. "Ready?"

I hear mom say, "One minute, I'll knock when we are ready to go down."

"Sounds good."

Aunt Sue pins on my boutonnière and I notice she is wearing a corsage; both look nice.

"Sue, um…, where, uh…, where is the flowers for our parents?"

"Downstairs, you will see them when you go down."

"Thanks for understanding about them, we just want to have as much of them as possible with us," I say as I hug her.

"You are welcome."

Someone knocks on the door and we look at each other, I nod and escort her to the stairs and I hear the bedroom door open. I want to turn around, but I don't, I just lead us down and into the kitchen.

**JPOV**

They wanted to give us something personal and I can't wait to see what he got. I realize that we boys are the only family they truly have and with no girls I see why they wanted to have us do this tradition. I am surprised and thankful of what I was given and am very curious to what he received.

They didn't want us to see just yet what the other received, so we went down separately and I was getting nervous. I kept thinking, 'is he going to be down there or will he change his mind'.

"Jasper, relax, he is there and just as nervous as you," mom says with a smile and wink.

"Thanks."

I walk us into the kitchen and he is standing there with Aunt Sue on his arm waiting.

"Sue, I don't see their flowers," he says as he looks around. I realize that our parent's flowers aren't in sight.

"They are where they should be, you'll see," she says as she kisses his cheek. "We will meet you boys outside, remember don't tell each other until after you come back in here, promise."

"Promise," we answer together.

"We love you both," mom says kissing me then him with my aunt doing the same.

"I am not giving you much time so don't tell, I'll know. Now you can have a quick kiss if needed, but be ready in one minute, I am going to get set to start your song," Alice says as she smiles heading outside.

"Hey," I say looking him in the eyes.

"Hey," he smiles, "that was what started all this 10 years ago."

"I know; we promised to wait until tonight or at least on our honeymoon before we said anything," I say putting my arms around his neck.

"We will; but that is what we said when we met for the first time. I am so thankful for you."

"Me too babe; now let's get married so we can get on our way," I say with a quick kiss.

He flicks his tongue to my top lip and I have to open, I can't resist. He doesn't let us get carried away, he pulls back watching my lips as I smile and that causes him to smile too.

"She started the song we need to head out there," I tell him as I fix his hair.

We turn and walk out the door to see our friends and family all sitting to watch us walk down. We step up to mom and Sue where they are standing behind the chairs smiling at us; holding out an arm for them, they slide their hands into the bend of our elbows and we slowly walk to the front of the aisle to Rev. Weber. I keep a firm hold on his hand as we pass everyone; they all smile at us.

We get to the end and I kiss Aunt Sue as he does mom then we switch kissing the other. We see that there are chairs set up with pictures of our parents and the flowers for them in the seats on our respective sides. We look at each other and both have watery eyes trying not to cry. We join hands as we step up in front of Rev. Weber. We turn and look at each other as he starts the ceremony.

"_Welcome all loved ones, family and friends alike, as we gather today to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony Masen and Jasper Kyle Whitlock. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband. Many of you have given them much happiness, love and guidance throughout their lives and they wish to thank you for that. In addition, the grooms ask that we take a moment to respectfully acknowledge those who have passed on and those who were unable to attend. They are all with us in spirit today and we feel their love."_

We look over to the chairs and smile, we turn back to each other and he has a tear that is sliding down his cheek and I wipe it for him. I mouth 'I love you' and he says the same back.

"_I would like to ask you all a question. Will you pledge to give your continuing love and support as Edward and Jasper work to build a happy and enduring marriage? If so, please say, 'I will'."_

Everyone says 'I will' and we smile hearing it. I almost laugh out loud because he changed the objection so dad had to say 'I will'. Ed finally realizes what I am chuckling about and looks at dad. I follow his eyes and see dad trying not to laugh; when he sees us looking at him he laughs out loud causing us to laugh too. The ones that were at the rehearsal are laughing with us and the others aren't sure what is going on. We'll tell them later.

"Thank you," Ed whispers to Rev. Weber who nods with a smile and continues on.

"_We are here to celebrate Edward and Jasper. Celebrate their individuality, who they are as a couple, and who they will become as husbands."_

I look at him and see the smile in his eyes that sparkles and tells me this is where he wants to be.

"_Jasper and Edward, you have chosen to walk through life hand in hand. There is no truer statement of love. Your choice to be together was not defined by a single moment, but by countless special ones. You belong together. The foundation of your love is profound friendship."_

Friendship is what started this and will keep it solid between us. He is my best friend and I am ready to start our life together forever.

"_Jasper and Edward, please take each other's hands._

_These are the hands of your best friend, full of love for you, holding yours on your wedding day_

_These are the hands that will scratch your back when you have an itch you can't reach_

_These are the hands that will help decorate your Christmas tree_

_These are the hands that will dial your number just to say hello – when you've been missed throughout the day_

_These are the hands that, at times, will want to strangle you_

_These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years_

_These are the hands that will hold you for comfort and tickle you for joy_

_These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes_

_These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children_

_These are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch"_

He grips my hands tighter as I do his to every line Rev. Weber speaks.

"_Peter and Emmett can you please pass the rings forward."_

They each hold out a hand with our rings for Rev. Weber to take.

"_Edward and Jasper, your wedding rings represent the unconditional love that you have for one another and are a symbol of the vows that you will make today. Edward, please take this ring and place it on Jasper's finger and repeat after me: I, Edward take you Jasper, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I, Edward take you Jasper, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love," he seems calm for now.

"_I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."_

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever," he clears his throat as he finishes.

"_I will trust you and respect you; I will laugh with you and cry with you."_

"I will trust you and respect you; I will laugh with you and cry with you," he has a tear that slowly runs down his cheek.

"_I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy."_

"I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy," he chokes out as he repeatedly clears his throat.

"_Whatever may come, I promise I will always be there for you."_

"Whatever may come, I promise I will always be there for you," he barely gets louder than a whisper at the end.

"_Do you accept this ring and be my husband?"_

"Do you accept this ring and be my husband?" he asks as he starts crying not even trying to hide it.

We both have tears falling; neither of us broke eye contact the whole time he was speaking.

"I do," I manage to get out with a lump in my throat.

He wipes away a tear that has fallen down my cheek as I do his.

"_Jasper, please take this ring and put it on Edward's finger repeating after me: I, Jasper take you Edward, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I, Jasper take you Edward, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love," I choked out around the lump in my throat.

I repeat the same vows he did to me and as I look in his eyes with every word spoken he has tears falling; I have trouble getting most of it out louder than a whisper and have to keep clearing my throat to speak.

"_By the Power vested in me by the state of Washington, I pronounce you Jasper Kyle Whitlock and you Edward Anthony Masen as husbands for life. You may kiss."_

I put my hand on the back of his neck pulling him to me as he wraps his arms around my waist. We start out with a quick kiss, but he tightens his hold on me and deepens it. We are stroking each other's tongue and he moans a little as I fist his hair. We get lost in our own little world as we kiss not worrying about anything but each other.

Everyone laughs and that breaks into our bubble and we stop kissing to laugh with them.

"_Family and friends I present to you for the first time,"_ Rev. Weber starts then looks at us.

"Mr. and Mr. Whitlock-Masen," I tell him, "we are hyphenating it."

"_Mr. and Mr. Whitlock-Masen."_

Everyone claps and cheers as we walk back down the aisle with arms around each other.


	47. Distractions

**Ch 47-**_**Distractions**_

**EPOV**

We walk down the aisle smiling as everyone stands as we exit. I notice that someone is standing by Alice taking pictures and have no idea who it is. I look at Jazz and he shrugs.

Alice smiles and points to herself then the photographer. She got someone to photograph our wedding, something we didn't think of.

We get inside the kitchen and he pushes me against the counter with the weight of his body.

"Hey," he whispers looking at me with a sly grin.

"Hey," I whisper back.

I fist his hair pulling him to me to kiss. I pull his top lip in nipping it and he moans. We make out like we never have before all lips, tongue, hands pulling on each other.

He pecks my lips as he says, "I" peck "love" peck "you" peck.

I kiss him again then pull back saying, "I love you too."

"Can I ask what mom gave you before we came down?" I ask watching him.

He lowers his head to my shoulder burying his face in my neck. He kisses me a few times before he starts talking.

"Old is my parents rings."

"Mine too."

"New are our clothes." To that I nod agreeing.

"Borrowed was your dads cuff links," he lifts our hands to show me. I can see the 'EAM' engraved on them, my dad's initials, Edward Allen Masen.

"I got your dads belt," I say pulling our hands down to my waist.

"Blue was um," he hesitates.

"What is it J?"

"Your mom's earrings, they're on my shirt collar," he whispers.

I pull back enough to see an earring in the buttonhole on the collar; by now we both are crying.

"Mine is the garter on my arm."

"Were the seats and stuff your idea?" he asks looking at me as he straightens up, but keeps leaning against me.

"No, I was just expecting to have the flowers in here or something," I say as a few tears fall.

"Me too; I'm glad they put them out there though."

"As am I."

"We need to head next door," he says as he starts to pull away.

"Not yet, I want my husband to kiss me again," I grab his shirt pulling him back into me.

"My pleasure."

He holds my hips as we kiss, he pushes his cock into mine making us both hard. We don't stop kissing and grinding until someone clears their throat. He stops and drops his head to my shoulder as I look over seeing Jeff and Charlie in the doorway trying to not look at us.

"Boys, we don't mean to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a minute before you head next door?" Charlie asks.

"Sure, what is it Charlie?" I ask as Jazz just stands there with his head on my shoulder.

"It's about Riley Biers; we found him down the street. He was waiting for the others to show up to crash your wedding. He admitted to the plan being James' idea and spilled a bunch of information on the whole group. It's the testimony we need to lock them all up for quite a while. He gave us info on other things they did to other people and property. He is going to try to make a deal with the DA to get out of going to jail, but she won't let him go without doing some time as well."

"Didn't he know the others were still locked up?" Jazz asks turning to look at Charlie.

"No, he thought they got out when he did. Stanton let him out before we heard what Tyler said. He had been laying low hiding in Port Angeles, the plan was to avoid each other until today."

"Now what do we do?" I ask as Jazz turns around putting his back against me.

"Nothing, go on your honeymoon and don't worry about this until you come back. Other than the trial in September nothing can or needs to be done until then."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome. Now come on, you have people to see and things to do before you go to the airport."

We follow him out as Jeff follows us. We walk over to the tent and see everyone talking. When they notice us walking in they all congratulate and cheer us.

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time; let's eat so that we can get everything done before you have to leave," Alice says as we get hugs from the girls.

"Ok, pix we know."

We step out from the tent to the patio and make plates; we both put food on each other's as we go. We laugh as we load each other's plates shaking our heads. Once we have our plates loaded he grabs a glass of tea and I grab a cola. We head back into the tent and notice a table with two chairs for us.

We sit down getting comfortable as the others come back with their plates. We start eating and have a foot around the others as normal. We have to touch even if we are sitting side by side and married. I chuckle at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Us." He looks at me confused so I elaborate, "We have to constantly be touching." I wiggle my foot that his is wrapped behind.

He chuckles too, "Weird, huh?"

"Nope, just perfect," I say kissing him chastely

We get into eating and someone starts pounding the table. We look up and everyone is pounding on them. When we don't get the meaning Rose says, "Kiss you big dopes."

He laughs as he tries to swallow the bite in his mouth, but I kiss him anyway. He gets it down then pulls my hair kissing me back. Everyone quits banging and we stop kissing. Every little while some one starts banging and the others join in and all we can do is laugh trying to kiss.

We just about get finished eating when Charlotte walks over to us.

"Boys, I know you will have questions, but please remember that I am the submissive in our relationship; so if you have questions regarding anything with that you can ask, ok?" she says whispering between us.

"How did…" I start and she replies, "We don't have secrets and I helped him pick out what he bought. It isn't my business; I just wanted you to know that I will answer all the questions you have. Feel free to text, call or email if you need anything."

"Thanks Char," Jazz says kissing her cheek as I kiss the other.

"You're welcome." She walks away and we look at Peter and he winks at us. He is as bad as Alice some times.

We finish eating and Rose walks up, "I don't know what all the whispering is between the two of you, Peter and Charlotte, but if you are hiding anything that the rest of us need to know then speak up."

"We aren't hiding anything anyone needs to know about. It is personal; it's their business on whom and what they tell; regarding us they are offering support to our relationship."

"Just be all cryptic," she huffs.

"Rose, I know what they are talking about and if you want to know then I will only say two words, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself. You cannot tell anyone else's business," Alice says walking over.

Rose looks from us to Peter and Charlotte; we look at them as well. Peter looks at Alice and nods.

"They are talking about dominating and submitting," she whispers into Rose's ear.

Rose gets wide eyed looking back and forth between all of us. We all nod and her jaw drops.

"Oookay," Rose says.

Then Alice has us all chuckling and nodding in agreement when she says to Rose, "you would make Emmett a good Domme, just a thought. Got questions see Peter."

Rose looks at Em then to Peter with a nod.

"Congratulations guys love you both," Rose says patting our shoulders then walks over to Peter. We just laugh and refuse tell anyone what is so funny.

"Now we have her out of the way, are you ready to dance?" Alice asks us.

"Yeah," I say looking at him as I stand up and he smiles taking my hand to dance.

They set up room for us to dance on the concrete slab inside the tent. We dance to 'Love of a Lifetime', we sing to each other between kissing. He picked the right song for us.

The song ends and mom and Sue come up to us, "Mother and son dance."

I dance with mom and he dances with Sue to 'I'll Be' by Reba. We all are crying a little because it reminds us of how our lives all started together.

Dad walks up at the end of the song pulling all five of us together. "The father dances with the bride, but I think that the song is just as special to me as these two," he points to mom and Sue, "I won't dance with you, but I do want a hug from both you boys."

"Love you dad," we both tell him.

"I love you both too." He steps back hugging mom and Aunt Sue then we all step over where Alice's is waving for us to come to the cake.

"They are going to cut the cake; everyone gather around," she yells as we get next to the table.

The cake is beautiful it is all white; the top tier is decorated in blue and green geometric designs with two grooms on top. The middle tier looks like book pages that overlap with the writing on it is about different points in our lives; our history. The bottom tier is sheets of music notes overlapping.

We stand next to each other as she hands us a knife. I hold it in my right hand as he steps up close behind me putting his hand on mine. Everyone is standing around watching as I smile at him and he winks at me. We cut into the bottom tier as flashes go off. We cut out a small wedge putting it on a plate.

I turn around to face him as we each take part of the cake to feed each other.

"Shove it in his face!" Em yells as we watch each other.

I lift a brow and he shakes his head no to me. We keep eyeing one another as we bring the cake to the others mouth. We both realize at the same time we are going to shove cake and at the last second try to duck, but we can't as we hold onto each other and proceed to cram wherever we can, laughing. We finally stop and stand back up straight laughing at the cake on us. He leans in and licks my cheek tasting the cake he smeared. I have it all over the side of his face and and he got me the same way.

"Good, wanna try?" he asks turning his head for me to lick his neck where I got it down the whole side.

I lick and he giggles, I found a new spot; _store that info for later_.

"Garter toss," Bella yells as Alice starts 'Hot in Herre'. We step over to the dance floor and start to take our own garters off.

"Oh, no, no, no, you have to take each other's off and slowly," Rose says with a smirk.

"Fuck! How did we get conned into this?" I ask in his ear.

"Hell if I know. Let's get this over with, so we can get out of here," he grumbles out.

As the song progresses I take my teeth and bite his garter pulling it down his arm as we keep eye contact. _Fuck_, I want to take all his clothes off; we have to get out of here and soon.

I stand up and he does the same thing with a smirk knowing he is getting me aroused as all hell. He stands up and we each turn to toss them over our shoulders.

"On three; one, two, three," he says as we both let go at the same time.

We turn around and Alice has one and Charlie has the other and they just look at each other shocked.

**JPOV**

Seeing Charlie and Alice each holding a garter looking wide eyed at one another has us busting a gut laughing so hard.

"Ok, you each have to put a garter on the other," mom says as she pushes Alice to Charlie.

"Huh?" Charlie says.

"You have to put the garter on her and her you," mom tells them. "Boys, it is normally the guy putting on the girl's leg, how do you want them to do this?"

We look at each other and both know there is no way Charlie with put it on her leg under her skirt to any degree. At the same time we say, "Arm just like we took them off." we just laugh at the looks they give us.

They both mumble, but agree. Alice starts by putting it on his hand then takes her teeth to pull it up his arm. He laughs at the sight and then repeats what she does. They have fun and everyone enjoys the show.

"Ok, we need to get going or we will miss our flight," Ed says to everyone.

We hug them all one by one hearing things like 'congratulations', 'have a safe trip', 'don't do anything I wouldn't do', and 'call if you need anything'.

We get away as they all start dancing and talking. We go to the house as Steve and Jeff follow us. We get inside and go to our room as they check everything.

We get in our room and see dads hat and moms blanket on our bed.

"We take the hat but leave the blankets here that ok?" I ask as I take off my vest.

"Sounds good, need help with the cuff links; I thought we could get comfortable before we leave instead of staying all stiff."

"Thanks," I tell him holding out my arm.

He takes off the cuff links then rolls my sleeves up to the elbow like I normally wear them. He takes the earrings out of the collar and puts them and the cuff links in the small box on the dresser. We take off our boutonnieres and he takes off dad's belt. I roll up the sleeves on his shirt just as someone knocks on the door.

I open it to see dad standing there with a smile glancing at us then around the room.

"I see you boys behaved when you came up here, good I didn't want to interrupt anything. The limo is here to take you to the airport and everyone is outside to see you off."

"Thanks dad," Ed says as we grab our luggage and his laptop. Ed puts dad's hat on me and starts eye fucking me.

"Boys, limo, Hawaii, now," dad says breaking Ed from his trance.

"Sorry," he whispers with a quick kiss.

We make sure we have all our bags and head downstairs. Mom is standing by the front door holding a small box with Aunt Sue standing next to her.

"Here are the flowers to take with you. I see you took yours off, are they upstairs?" she asks handing me the box.

"Yeah, we forgot to bring them down."

"I'll get them after you leave and set them out to dry. Go on and don't miss that flight," she hugs us.

We hug Aunt Sue and tell them all 'bye'.

We go outside to see everyone waiting with bird seed and then they toss it on us as we walk to the limo. We laugh and duck trying to keep from getting hit with seeds. We get everything loaded and climb in the back seat. Jeff gets in the front and Steve drives a car that will follow us. We look out the window and wave as we drive away.

"I am so glad to have you alone now," I say as I kiss him pushing him to lie back on the seat.

"Me too, but we can't do anything in here."

"We can make out and tease some."

"Shit!" he says as I suck on his Adams apple while grinding into him. I haven't taken the hat off and he notices. "We will be using this as a prop some, you know that right?"

"Mmm hmm," is all I get out as I lick his neck still tasting the icing I smeared on it.

We kiss, grind, grope and tease each other all the way to the airport. Changing positions from me on top of him to him on me, sitting, laying, palming; it's all mixed and enjoyed.

We arrive at the airport and Jeff and Steve help us get our stuff to the check in counter. Ed pulls out a paper to hand to the clerk.

"You will be flying to Seattle where you will board your flight to Kahului. Do you have any questions?" she asks as she prints off our tickets.

"No and thanks for your help," he says taking our tickets.

"We can follow you to the door, but can't go past them. You all have fun and thanks for hiring us," Jeff says as he shakes hands with us then Steve does.

"Thanks for your help," I say as we pick up our bags to go to the plane.

We head out to the plane and I didn't realize it was going to be this small. I slow down as we get closer and he realizes he is putting distance between us.

"We have to take a small plane to Seattle or we won't get to the island until tomorrow after we drive all the way to Sea-Tac. I know you are nervous, but I will be with you." He takes my hand pulling me to the plane.

We get our stuff aboard and he puts me in first then climbs in next. We are the only ones on the plane as the pilot closes the door and gets in the cock pit. We get buckled in and I lean into him, so I don't see out the window.

"Love, you ok?"

"Just nervous, distract me please," I say into his neck.

He pushes me off him enough to kiss me. He pulls my hat off and puts his hands in my hair as we start to taxi out. He kisses me and keeps my hands and mind busy and the next thing I know we are landing in Seattle.

"Thank you," I say as we unload our stuff from the plane.

"You're welcome, anything you need I will be there."

We get our stuff inside and check in getting our tickets and checking our bags. We keep the laptop, flowers and hat with us letting all the rest go into the cargo hold.

"You are at gate A-7 and your flight will be boarding most likely as you get there. Have a nice flight, gentlemen," the clerk tells us as she hands me our tickets.

"Thanks."

We head to the gate and just before we are completely there an announcement is made of our flight boarding first class and passengers with disabilities. We walk to the gate and hand over our tickets to board.

We get on the plane and it is bigger, so I don't feel as worried as I had been. We are showed to our seats and get his laptop stored as we sit.

"I think this flight might be a little better than the last one. I don't like that little plane."

"We are scheduled to fly back into this airport, but have no flight back to Port Angeles. We will have to have someone come and get us or rent a limo home."

"I like renting the limo idea; we can still have a few hours more together without anyone around."

"Deal; it will be about 6 hours to the island so we can either nap, talk or watch a movie," he says buckling up.

I buckle my belt and whisper in his ear, "or make out."

"That too."

"Welcome aboard Hawaiian airlines flight 748 to Kahului we will be arriving about 10:30p HAST time. Your flight attendants will help with anything you need," the captain says over the intercom.

"Congratulations on your wedding gentlemen; would you like something to drink?" our attendant asks.

"Cokes would be nice," I say looking at him.

"Two cokes please," he tells her.

"I'll bring them out as soon as we are in the air."

"Thanks," we say together.

We get comfortable as we taxi onto the run way. I am nervous as the plane lifts off until he palms me and I am not expecting it.

"Damn! Nice way to distract me," I say as I grab his hand linking it with mine.

"Had to do something to get your attention. Do you want to talk or watch a movie?"

"What movie is it?" I ask as he rubs his fingers over my wedding bands.

"Stealth."

"Ok."

"Here you go and you can choose three of the following for your dinner," she says handing us a menu.

The menu lists Assorted Cheese Plate, Chilled Sliced Beef with Asian Ratatouille and Chili Aioli, Asparagus Mezzaluna with Roasted peppers and Kalamata Olives, Grilled Salmon with Coconut Curry Sauce and Ginger Mashed Sweet Potatoes, Chicken Pot Pie.

"I will take the cheese plate, the salmon and sweet potatoes and chicken pot pie," I tell her my request.

"I'll take the cheese plate, Asparagus and Ratatouille, and two cokes please," he says handing her the menu back.

"Good choices, I will have them out to you in about 45 minutes."

We sip our drinks then he starts the movie for us to watch. We are near cuddling with the arm rest raised between us as I lean into his side. We watch the movie sipping our drinks as she brings our dinner to us.

"Here is your dinner, gentlemen. Will there be anything else?" she asks setting our trays on the tables in front of us.

"Thanks. We should be good for now," I tell her as I open my silverware.

We sit up and eat watching the rest of the movie as we feed each other bites of our plates. We didn't eat a lot at the reception and what we did we have already worked off, making out in the limo and the first plane. We finish our dinner as the movie ends.

She brings us out more cokes to drink and smiles clearing our trays way. We relax into each other once she is gone.

"Dinner was good don't you think?" he asks as we recline our seats back.

"Yeah, I didn't know what it all was, so I chose what I knew. What you had was really good too."

"We will work on your food consumption, I will teach you about different foods."

I kiss him pulling him on top of me and the attendant brings us a blanket to cover up. I smile at her and she nods.

We don't get too carried away as I keep him moving against me just enough to arouse us. He slides his hand down palming making me moan with his touch.

"Are we still planning on me topping tonight?" he mumbles against my neck just below my ear.

"Oh, yes, if you still want to," I whisper out as he unbuttons my shirt kissing my chest.

"Babe, I am so ready to start now, but I know we have to wait."

"How much longer is this flight?"

He looks at his watch saying, "We should be landing shortly we need to get our seats upright and get buckled."

We both groan as he moves off me, we are hard and no relief in sight. We get ourselves under control and seated correctly as we hear the captain announce our arrival.

We land and depart from the plane going to baggage claim to get our luggage; we load it on a cart instead of trying to carry it all. We head over to the car rental area and I wait with the luggage as he goes to the counter to pick up the keys. He comes back with a smile waving a key chain at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there is some info on what happens to the bigot gang. They all stay in jail awaiting trial on various things. This will come into play later on. I am just trying to get through everything until after school starts. So, with that said, I hope it relieves some of the thoughts about them messing with the boys. <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews. I am working on a new chapter and still thinking of an outtake or two, although they haven't been written the chapter is there with possible different POV's.**

**See you tomorrow for the next installment, lol.**


	48. Fun

**Ch 48-**_**Fun**_

**JPOV**

He walks over with the keys and a giant smile. I have no idea what he is grinning about.

"You will not believe what car we have," he says still smiling as he puts his arms around my neck.

"Ok, so don't make me guess."

"We have a 2006 Charger fully loaded."

"No shit? Awesome, you ready to load up?" I ask giving him a quick kiss flicking my tongue to his lips as I pull away.

"Jazz, don't tease," he whines as I laugh. "Come on or I am going to make you suffer later."

I wonder what he means by that and as I go to ask he says, "Nope, not saying a word just get your ass to the car."

"Fuck!" I groan out.

"Maybe, maybe not; we'll see how you behave on the way to the house."

We walk out to the car and it is blue and gorgeous. My jaw drops at the sight of it, I love trucks, but seeing this car is almost enough to make me want it.

We load up the bags in the trunk and get in; he pulls a paper from his laptop bag before he puts it in the back seat. He types in the address on the GPS to know where to go.

I have to rub my cock in my pants as I watch him start the car. I could get off just watching him drive; his car is nice, but seeing him in this has me wanting to grind him in the back seat.

He pulls the car onto the road as he listens to the GPS give directions. I just watch him not even paying attention to the scenery around us; not that there is much to see in the dark. His smile showing his happiness is all I have ever wanted for him and myself. He looks over every little bit and winks with a smirk.

We arrive at the house in the matter of minutes, we are the only house on the beach and as I look around there doesn't seem to be any public access points nearby.

We get out and unload the car each grabbing enough to make it all in one trip. He sets the luggage on the porch as he opens the mailbox pulling out keys. He opens the door and pulls me to him.

"We are not carrying one another over a threshold; I want to walk in together," he says.

"Sounds good."

We hold hands walking in to the open floor plan of the living room and kitchen seeing floor to ceiling glass doors and windows that will show the ocean view in the daylight. We set down what we carried in and hold each other looking around.

"Let's get everything inside and we can get ready for bed," he says kissing my neck pushing his hard dick into my ass.

I nod, but he continues to kiss and lick my neck working his way up to lick the shell of my ear.

He finally stops just holding me as we both breathe hard. We calm down enough to get our stuff inside. I use the bathroom then take the box of flowers to the kitchen putting them in the fridge from mom's instructions on the box. I find a bottle of sparkling cider in the fridge with a fresh fruit basket. I watch him a few minutes as he takes our luggage to the bedroom and unpacks some of the stuff.

I look around the kitchen and find a tray, two glasses, and chocolate dip that is microwaveable. I work on putting this tray together as fast as I can without him noticing. I have everything set up and realize I can't carry it to the bedroom because of my hand. It feels good to have the stiches out, however not using it much has it a little stiff.

I walk to the bedroom and he is putting the body paint, lube and wipes in the nightstand. I lean against the doorframe just watching as he moves around the room putting things away. He is done in matter of minutes and finally notices me leaning here watching him.

"Hey," he says as he walks up.

"Hey." It is what started our friendship and will always be our own thing.

"What have you been doing?" he asks sliding his arms around my waist.

"I found a treat of sorts, but I can't bring it in here by myself," I whisper the last part looking away.

"Love, we will work on getting your hand stronger, but don't rush it ok," he asks pulling my chin so I can see him.

"I know. Will you help me?" I ask with a little kiss.

"Anytime, anywhere; what do I need to do?"

"I have a tray in the kitchen to bring in here or we can sit in the living room if you want."

"Where do you want to sit, in here or the living room?" he asks knowing I want to do this in the bed.

"In here."

"Now, show me what you need me to do," he says patting my hip as he smiles.

I take him by the hand into the kitchen and show him the tray I have set up. He hands me the ice bucket with the cider in it as he carries the tray of fruit and chocolate. We walk back into the bedroom and he sets it on the nightstand and points for me to put the bucket on the other. He smiles as he leaves the room running to turn the lights off throughout the house. I laugh as he jogs back in the room panting.

"I have everything turned off and locked up; where do you want to start?" he asks stepping over lighting candles around the room.

He gets the candles lit and I turn off the room light. We meet at the end of the bed and I start working on the buttons of his shirt as he does mine. We get our shirts off with a random lick or kiss. I love the look of his chest and abs; I want to lick every line and groove.

"Um, I found something from Alice in our bag," he says as I start to undo his pants.

"What is it?" I ask as I undo the clasp and zipper on his dress pants.

"A bracelet, she had a note with it that said to put our parent's rings on it," he says looking me in the eye.

"Ok, I don't think I can handle wearing moms much longer anyway."

"Me too, plus I didn't want the reminder of them to interfere tonight."

He takes out the bracelet and puts the rings on them then puts it back into a box in our underwear drawer. He turns back around and I slide his pants off with his briefs enjoying the sight of him hard and naked. He takes my clothes off and we kiss as he pushes me down on the bed.

He motions for me to move up the bed and he lies on top of me as I settle on the pillow. He kisses and licks my chest, but I have other plans for him.

"Babe, wait," I pant out.

"Love, I won't push you, we decide together," he says kissing my neck.

"It's not that, I want to try something."

He looks at me with a raised brow, but lets me push him on his back. I grab a strawberry dipping it in the chocolate and feed it to him. I dip a piece of mango and drop it trying to feed it to him. I lean down and lick up the mess I made and he moans. I eat the mango off him as I clean his chest with my tongue. He lets me feed him some of the fruit, but I end up dripping chocolate on him simply by accident, _ok on purpose_. He doesn't complain as I make sure to clean off every drop. I turn to dip an apple slice and he grabs the cider to open it. I eat the apple as the top pops and he pours us each a glass.

We both make a funny face at the taste; I don't think we like it much although it is good with the fruit. We sip the cider and nibble on each other and the fruit. All the fruit is gone and there is some chocolate left. I dip my finger in it and run it across his hip bone followed by my tongue.

"Oh, fuuuccckkk," he moans out as I swirl my tongue getting all the sweet off him.

I dip my finger in the chocolate again and bring it to the base of his dick on the underside, I look up and he nods at me. I drag my finger up his dick and around the head; he is hard and ready to be sucked. Looking from my hand to his eyes I see them sparkle.

I suck on my finger removing the chocolate with him watching every move I make. I shift in-between his legs as I keep eye contact and lick up his hot hard shaft. He fists the sheets tightly as I slowly bring my tongue to his tip. Reaching the tip I wrap my lips around him and suck on the head to get the sweet flavor.

"Jasper, I am going to cum if you don't stop."

That is what I wanted to hear, I slide my lips down to the base as I swallow on the head. I suck hard going up and down listening to him cry out as I roll his balls.

"FUCK!"

I keep working another few sucks and he explodes. The taste of him and chocolate is better than what I thought it would be; I keep sucking trying to get more.

He stops me by putting his hands on my shoulders as he pants out, "Jazz, love, you have to stop, I'm too sensitive."

I let him go with a kiss to his tip and sit back up. He is smiling and looks hot as fuck covered in my saliva and his sweat.

"My turn; lay down and let me have some fun now," he says as he moves over giving me room to lay in the middle of this king size bed.

He grabs the chocolate bowl and drizzles some of what is left on my chest. He smirks as he sets the bowl down.

"You had…fruit…along with…me…but…I just…want…you," he says leaning over me as he laps my chest between words.

He cleans my chest off and dips his finger in the bowl and paints my dick in chocolate. He licks me clean not really sucking on me, just to arouse me more. After he gets all the chocolate off, he has me to turn over and smears chocolate over my ass as he tells me to hold my ass cheeks apart for him. He licks my ass pushing his tongue in every few licks. He pushes my hands away as he holds my ass and I fist the sheets.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum."

"Raise up on your knees," he says as he gets the lube.

I lift up on all fours watching him as he pours a little lube on his fingers. He lays down next to me lifting my leg up to slide under me. He looks up and smiles.

"Feel like repeating what we did on Tuesday?" he asks rubbing his slick finger over my ass as he licks my cock.

"Please," I moan out.

He eases a finger into my ass and I slowly rock in his mouth. He hits my sweet spot and I lunge forward a little, but he keeps a hand on my hip to stop me from thrusting too far into his mouth. He pumps his hand at the rhythm I set. He slowly adds a second finger and after a few pumps I cum. He swallows around me and I pant trying to catch my breath. I move off him when I get too sensitive to let him keep going.

I lay on my back as he grabs a cider glass taking a drink offering it to me when he's done. I take a gulp or two and relax into the bed. He moves to straddle my hips as he licks and sucks my nipples. He is worked up and trying to get me there too.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks kissing below my ear.

"Don't we need to shower first and you know, use that thing?"

"Yeah, lets got washed up and if we need to we can use the kit alone so we don't get uncomfortable."

We go to the bathroom and he had put the kit under the sink. I take it out setting it on the counter and turn the shower on. He assembles it as I watch and he hangs it in the shower. We both piss holding each other like we have all week. We get in the shower and he fills the bag with warm water.

"Do we both need to use it or just me for tonight?" I ask looking at him then the bag.

"If we both plan on bottoming tonight then both of us, if only one of us is then that person needs to, he says putting lube on the attachment.

I wrap my arms around him and make him look at me. "I want you to make love to me tonight; we have time to change positions before we go home."

"Thank you. I, um," he bites his lip not finishing his thought.

"What? No secrets or hiding anything," I remind him.

"Since we left the house my stomach seems to be a little off, I tried to use the bathroom when we got here, but I'm didn't do much."

"So you need to wait, right," I ask. He nods looking a little ashamed or just that embarrassed.

"Babe we talked about this, if one of us can't then we make changes. I told you this morning I want to feel you in me. You can try to get yourself taken care of tomorrow and if you do I will top if you want."

"Thank you, I love you so much," he says kissing me.

"I love you too. Now how do we do this, I haven't used one before and I don't think I can by myself."

His smile is small as he turns me to face the shower wall; he rubs his finger over my ass with the lube. He tells me to relax as he slowly pushes his finger in then removes it and inserts the nozzle inside me; it doesn't feel much different than his finger. He tells me that I have to keep the water in me for 5 minutes as the water enters me.

He lets me know he is going to pull it out and to not let the water out if I can help it. He slides it out and I clinch tight. It feels weird having water in me, like I really need to use the bathroom. He distracts me by kissing me and rubbing my chest. He tells me that if I think I can make it to the toilet then I can go there or here in the shower since I had a bowel movement when we got here. I unclench as he stands facing me with my back under the shower head. I feel water running down my legs and don't smell anything. When I feel I am done we wash up making sure to wash the kit and get out. We dry each other and go back to bed naked in the light of the candles.

**EPOV**

I can't help smiling knowing he is concerned about topping me. I may have to use the kit to go so he can top; not that using it will bother me. I walk him to the bed and we both finish our glasses of cider.

We set our glasses down and I kiss him as we lower to the bed. We kiss as he settles on the pillow. I lick the shell of his ear, moving down nipping at his neck and suck at the curve of his neck and shoulder to give him a hickey. He moans deep at the feeling.

I kiss my way down to his nipples, licking and sucking on each. He pushes his chest up enjoying the feeling. I lick his abs, swirling my tongue in his bellybutton he giggles and I keep going. I lick the spot by his hip and he lifts his pelvis for me to do it again.

I want to be inside him, but I think he is as nervous as I am though. I grab the lube putting it on my fingers as I suck on his balls. I rub my finger over his ass and feel him twitch; I rub back and forth until I feel him relax some. I push a finger into him and he tightens then relaxes and lets me push in completely. I lick and suck on him as I finger him for a few minutes.

"Babe, please, I can't take anymore," he says pushing his ass down on my hand.

I look up at him and he clarifies, "Make love to me."

I sit up as I remove my fingers from him grabbing the lube. I pour some in my hand and stroke my dick getting it real slick then rub more on his ass. I remember we don't have a towel and get off the bed. He looks at me furrowing his brows and I leave the room. I come back wiping my hand and he is looking in the other direction and I see his dick is going soft.

"Jasper, look at me," I say as I kneel on the bed beside him.

He turns to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"What?" I ask softly as I rub his cheek.

"Why did you leave the room?" he asks whispering.

"To get us a towel, I needed to wipe my hand and didn't want to on the bed."

"I'm sorry," he starts, but I stop him, "No, I'm sorry I should have said something."

I leave the towel on the side of the bed as I move over to lie on top of him. I kiss him as I lower down on him as he opens his legs for me to rub my hard cock to his getting him hard again. Sucking on his tongue I grind into him. He grabs the lube with one hand pushing me up with the other.

I rise up on my hands and watch as he puts lube on my dick with a smile. He lifts his legs for me as he pushes my dick against his ass. I hold the base of my dick as I start to push into him. He sucks in a hard breath as the tip starts in.

"Relax, love, or it will hurt more if you don't," I whisper looking up at him.

After a few breaths he nods and I push the head completely in and stop. He is so tight on me I just about cum. He winces at first then seems to be relaxing again. I wait for a minute or two and feel him relax around me more and I push in slowly watching him for any sign that I am hurting him. He inhales deep blowing out after every time I move. I ease in as little as I can, allowing us both time to relax. It takes what feels like forever to be completely in him and I lower down onto my elbows breathing against his neck.

"You are so fucking hot and tight; I almost came when just the head of my dick was in."

"Please, move or something," he breaths in my ear after a few minutes. "Please make love to me."

I kiss him putting my arms under his shoulders as I slowly pull out a little and push back in. He whimpers in my mouth every time I stop moving. I start a slow rocking motion going in and out, he pulls on my back trying to get us closer. I kiss down his jaw as I pull out until the head is the only thing in and push back in completely in one stroke.

"Fuck! Do that again," he shouts trying to arch his back.

I pull out then push back in a little harder and faster.

"Fuck!" we both shout.

He wraps his arms around me fisting my hair and his legs tighten on my hips. I slide in and out of him moving steady going in hard each time.

"Oh! My! God!" he lets out as I bottom out in him.

I never knew what this would feel like and can't get enough. We can't get enough; he is pulling on me with his legs trying to get me deeper.

"Shit!"

I look up at him and he has his eyes closed biting his lip.

I stop moving and just lie with my dick inside him as far as I can get.

"Love, you ok?" I ask worried I hurt him.

He inhales deep then looks at me; blowing out his breath he says, "Yes, oh fuck yes. I almost came and didn't want to yet."

I stay in him for a few minutes then start moving slower than I had been, wanting to drag this out as long as I can. He feels so good around me, like he was made just for me.

He shifts his legs and rolls us over just as I push back in. He keeps us connected as he straddles my waist. He lowers himself down on me, it feels like I'm in farther and I puff a breath at the feeling. He has his hands on my chest as he rocks back and forth a little. He lifts up sliding on my dick then eases back down; he keeps going a little faster and harder each time.

I grab his hips to steady him, but after about the fifth time coming down I have to stop him. I pull down on his hips holding him to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Not a fucking thing, other than I about came and didn't want to."

He lowers down to rest on his elbows and kisses me; sliding his tongue in my mouth against mine as I rock his hips back and forth staying buried deep inside him. We keep kissing as I roll us back over with me on top. I roll my hips against him and we both moan. I lift up on my hands and look at him as I start pumping my cock into his tight, hot ass.

"Stop, please," he pants and I hold still looking at him. "Can we try something?"

"Sure," I say not knowing what he wants.

"I need to roll over."

I raise a brow at him, but pull out slowly and we both hiss. I shift to the side and let him get situated on his stomach. He is lying like earlier when I gave him that massage.

"Lie down like before," he says, but I think a minute and grab the towel and my pillow.

"Lift your hips," I tell him. He lifts up and I put the towel covered pillow under his hips. "Lie down."

He lies down and now his ass is in the air more. I grab the lube and pour a little on my dick as I straddle his thighs. I wipe my hand on the towel edge and pull his cheeks apart pushing my dick in his ass.

"FUCK!" he shouts and I stop. "No, don't stop, keep going."

He is tight like this, but I keep going until I can't go anymore. As I settle over him on my hands not putting my weight on him he shakes his head no. I start to sit up, but he stops me pushing his hands beneath mine.

"I want it like you said this morning, same position." He pushes our hands up over his head, but we are too close to the headboard.

"We need to move down some," I say against his neck.

I let go of his hands and slide my arm around his chest pulling him up with me keeping myself inside him. He realizes what I am doing and pushes up on his hands as we sit up. I shuffle my legs back and he makes every move I do. He grabs the pillow sliding it down in place and puts his arm behind my back pulling me with him to lie down again.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I kiss his neck as we settle stretching our arms over our heads.

"That looks good," he says, I move enough to look at him. "Our hands," he lifts his chin in the direction of our left hands; my fingers lying between his, "seeing our wedding bands together, like this." I look up and smile.

I curl my fingers making a fist with his hands and rock my hips some. He pushes back as we both use each other's hand as leverage.

"I don't think I am going to last long like this," I say kissing his shoulder.

"Fuck me," he says.

I pull our arms down and let go of his right hand to hold his hip, he turns his head to the right putting his hand on the back of my head to kiss me. We kiss as we tighten our left hands and I start rocking into him hard. He pulls away from kissing me, but keeps his hand fisted in my hair.

"Fuck me hard, I know you want to pound my ass just as much as I want you to pound into me."

"Fuck! Are you sure?" I ask as I nearly cum at his words.

"YES! Now fuck my ass hard." He growls out, "take me like you really want, hard, fast, slam that cock in me. NOW!"

That is all I need to hear and start fucking him hard, slamming into him with all I force I can. He pushes up trying to get us off the bed. I let go of his left hand pulling him up by his hips until he is up on all fours with me kneeling behind him. I start plowing into him as hard as I can, pulling his hips to me as I push in. He starts pushing back just as hard as I push forward. We are fucking hard like animals. Grunts, groans, and moans by both of us is all we hear and neither of us is trying to be quiet at all.

"I'm gonna cum," I shout. He hasn't touched his cock and just as I slam into him one last time he comes all over the towel and I explode inside him as his ass clamps down on me.

"Damn!" he yells as he cums.

I collapse on his back as I come down from the best orgasm I have ever had. He lowers us to the bed with me still resting on his back, still inside him.

He is breathing hard and I move to lift off him, but he stops me.

"Wait, please." I shift enough to look him in the eyes and he whispers, "please just a few more minutes."

"As long as I am not too heavy on you like this," I say putting our hands palm to palm.

"You're not, I promise," he kisses my lips and I suck on his bottom lip making us both moan.

We kiss as he pulls our hands down by his chest. I feel his ass twitching on my cock and I start to get hard. He feels it and moans pushing his ass up letting go of my right hand to fist it in my hair. I let go of his left hand sliding my hand under his jaw pulling him to kiss him deeper. He rubs his left hand on my hip and I start pumping into him gently. As I rub his sweet spot I get a deep moan from him and keep pumping.

"I love you, I love how you feel around me," I tell him between kisses.

"I love you too and you feel so good in me."

We kiss as I get harder hitting all the right spots inside him.

"I love the feeling of you cumming in my ass, the feel of your big cock ramming me, owning me," he says as I start sliding in harder.

"You like that you little fuck?" I ask as I start to pound into him again, "my big cock taking your ass, slamming into it so…fucking…hard," I emphasize each word with a hard thrust.

"Yes, please, fuck me," he begs.

I lift up enough to put both hands on his ass pulling his cheeks apart as I watch my cock slam into him. He fists the sheets crying out with every ram of my dick. It doesn't take long for me to be ready to cum.

"Are you close 'cause I won't last much longer," I tell him as I fuck him hard.

"Harder, babe harder."

I put all my effort into fucking him as hard as I can.

"Oh God!" he cries out as he cums again at the same time I do.

"FUCK!" I cry feeling his ass grip my cock, milking it.

I rest on my hands keeping my weight off him. We both are breathing hard and I know I can't go anymore. I straighten up enough to sit back on my heels still keeping part of my dick in his ass.

"We need to clean up," I tell him.

"Ok."

"I'm gonna pull out," I say as I ease out and he hisses. "You ok?" I ask as I watch cum leak out of his ass.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

I watch cum run down to his balls and want to lick it up. I move back and lean down to lick him pushing his legs apart as far as I can. He lets me lick him, not saying anything. I lick him from his balls to his hole tasting my own cum as it comes out of him. I suck on his ass pulling it from his body and he cries out.

"FUCK! What are you doing?"

"I want this," I say as I suck, "want me to stop?"

"No, you have no idea how that feels."

I lick and suck on his ass getting all the cum I can. When I can't get any more I give him one last lick then move to the side and get the wipes.

I clean off his ass and balls then let him turn over. He has cum all over his lower abs and groin; we need to shower instead of using wipes.

"We should shower off or I can just get a rag and clean you up," I say as I toss the wipe away.

"Shower and we hurry, I think I might fall asleep just lying here."

I step in the bathroom and turn the shower on then go back and get him and the cum soaked towel. He lets me help him up and lead him to the bathroom. I toss the towel in the hamper pulling him in the shower.

"I don't know if I can wash up, my body feels like jello," he says putting his arms around my neck leaning against me.

"Let me wash us up real fast and we can go to bed. We don't have to get up early, so we can sleep as long as we want."

He leans against the shower wall as I wash up, he just watches with a smile. I rinse off then wash him up; I rinse him off and we get out. We dry off and head back to the room. He lays down as I blow out the candles; I see the clock and can hardly believe it's just after 2am.

I get under the covers and settled then he moves over to my side; as always putting his leg over my hip and his head on my chest with his arm around my waist.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah," he says with a yawn.

"You ok?"

"Yes, why?" he says propping his chin on my chest.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't get too rough," I tell him quietly as I run my fingers in his hair.

He moves on top of me to look me in the eyes. "You did what I wanted, no regrets."

I look in his eyes and know he is being honest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kisses me slowly, sweetly letting me know how much. "You ok?"

"Yes, just worried I might have gotten carried away."

"You didn't, so let's go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow if you want."

"Ok. Love you." I give him a gentle kiss.

"Love you babe, night," he says settling back in place.

We fall asleep about the same time with him curled into my side with my hand in his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>These boys own me! Hope this is as good as I think it is. See you tomorrow.<strong>


	49. Feelings

**Ch 49-**_**Feelings**_

**JPOV**

I wake up on my stomach feeling around the bed realizing I'm alone. I lift up on my elbows turning my head looking on both sides of me and he isn't here. I look over and see the clock, 11:08a and look around the room seeing the ice bucket and tray from last night are gone. The bedroom door is open and the sliding door is closed along with the curtain. I notice the bathroom door is closed.

I get up and walk over to it trying the handle, but it's locked. I listen and don't hear anything.

"Babe, you in there?" I ask pecking on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," he yells back.

I walk over and grab a pair of underwear out of the drawer and slip them on before I lie back down. He takes about five minutes before he comes out. I watch him leave the bathroom in his underwear and he goes to the dresser. He seems embarrassed like something is wrong.

He doesn't look at me; he just dresses in shorts. When he grabs a shirt I have to get up; I stop him from putting it on and make him turn to look at me.

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispers trying to pull away.

"NO!"

He looks at me then goes to sit on the bed. He won't look at me and I don't know why.

"No, you promised to talk to me," I tell him as I push him down straddling his waist holding his hands down.

He looks at me then closes his eyes. I see a tear run down his face.

"I can't use the bathroom," he whispers.

I really look at him; he is just letting me hold him down, not holding my hands just lying there. I realize what he means.

"You are having trouble using the bathroom as in you can't," I say as he starts nodding. "What do you need to do?"

"I need to use the kit with soap," he is barely talking loud enough for me to hear.

"Ok. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, it's just embarrassing; it will be a little while for me to do it," he lets out.

"Babe, if you need to then use it. Would you rather I not be in here in the bedroom as you do, I can go make us breakfast," I offer as I link my fingers with his.

"I'm sorry," he says with his eyes still closed.

"Don't be, you told me you have had to do this before. I understand; if you have to then you have to. I don't want you hurting from not going and I don't want you to get impacted, whatever that is."

"It means that I can't go on my own and it keeps building inside. I'm not at that stage, but if I don't do something it could get that way." He finally looks at me and I give him a smile.

"Now, do you want me to leave the room and make breakfast so you can take care of this?" I ask kissing his jaw.

"If you don't mind, eventually it may not bother me, but I feel a little uncomfortable knowing you are waiting on me in here."

"Babe, it's fine, I'll go make breakfast and you get ready. I love you, so don't feel embarrassed; there may be some time when I have an issue I will get embarrassed about."

"I love you," he tells me pulling my hands to lower me on him more.

I let him slide his tongue in my mouth as we kiss. He pulls our hands together over his head letting go of my hands enough to put our left ones together. He slides his right hand in my hair pulling me closer. I lie down on him fully enjoying our time kissing. I move down kissing his neck as he runs his hand from my hair down my neck stroking it with his thumb.

"Love, please," he says and I look up at him.

"What do you want?" I ask nipping his chin.

"Can we hold off for a little while, so I can, um, you know?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to kiss my husband."

"Ok, now go make breakfast. If you need help doing something then wait until I am out and can help," he says giving me a pointed look.

"I will, I have to see what there is to make first," I kiss his lips then pull him up by our left hands that are still holding on tight.

He stands up and kisses my rings and I could melt at how sweet he is being.

"These never come off," he says as he places one last kiss to my rings and let's my hand go.

"Never."

I kiss him one last time then grab shorts and a t-shirt putting them on as he watches me. I smile and leave the room closing the bedroom door as I do.

I look out the wall of windows and see the ocean; big, blue and amazing. I head into the small bathroom and relieve myself then go in the kitchen and look in the cabinets and fridge finding something to make for us. I locate eggs, bacon and bread to make breakfast then I change it up to French toast as I scramble the eggs in a bowl. I get out some of the fruit I left in the fridge and cut it up as I wait for the pan to heat with the bacon in it. I get the fruit ready for the topping and set it aside.

I flip the bacon when it is ready as I finish mixing the eggs and milk for French toast. I warm a second skillet to put the bread in as I finish the bacon. Dipping the bread in the eggs I put two in the pan to cook. I finish making us breakfast and he finally comes out as I set everything on the table.

"You want juice or milk, I didn't make coffee, but I can if you want some," I say as I set down plates and silverware.

"Juice is fine," he says just standing at the side of the table watching me.

I pour him a glass of juice and myself a glass of milk and carry them to the table.

"You going to eat or just stand there?" I ask as I look over at him.

He sits down and puts two pieces of French toast on his plate then picks up the fruit to put over it and I give us both some bacon. I put toast on my plate and start to grab the fruit.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asks quietly.

I pull my hand back and look at him, "Like what?"

"You just seem quiet."

"About?"

He shakes his head as he waves his hand dismissively.

"No, do not dismiss this conversation. What were you expecting me to say?" I ask as I grab his hand.

"I thought you would say something about me in the bathroom," he whispers as he picks his fork up cutting into his food.

"Like what? I don't have anything to say because I don't know exactly what you did other than what we did in the shower. It isn't my business, if there is something you need help with then it will be our business, but not before then."

He nods and sits cutting his food not eating. I turn in my chair and pull his to turn him to me.

"What's wrong babe? Please talk to me," I whisper as I lean in to his ear pulling him to me.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was nervous when I got in the bedroom about coming out here. I thought you would tease me or something," he says putting his arms around me laying his head on my shoulder burying his face in my neck.

"That is not something to tease about, I know we are just really getting started in finding things out about the other, but I won't tease over something like that; maybe when we have been together longer. But I know that there are things we both are sensitive about and they shouldn't be teased about."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I just didn't know what to really expect coming out here."

"I understand; now, let's eat and we can talk and really get to know each other more than as best friends. I want to find out some personal stuff on my husband that no one else knows and never will," I tell him as I pull back making him look at me.

He gives me a smile and I give one back. We turn our chairs back to the table and begin eating. We don't talk we just keep our feet linked together and elbow one another every once in a while.

He gets up and pours himself more juice and I watch him grab an apple and knife coming back to the table.

"Why those?" I ask as I eat my bacon seeing he only ate one piece of his.

"Oh, well," he pauses and I look at him, "the juice and apple help me use the bathroom. I have to watch the food I eat to keep regular."

"You mean to go?"

He nods and slices the apple up removing the seeds. He eats the apple and French toast, but doesn't eat anymore bacon. I don't ask although I want to know anyway.

"I'm not eating the bacon because it really isn't good for my diet. I did eat one piece because you made it for me, but I will have to watch what I eat for a few days; maybe even until we get back home," he says between bites looking up at me a few times.

"Ok, so we need to work on diet to help you, that's fine. It might be a good idea for me to work on eating a little healthier too."

"Not everyone has issues with certain foods, but eating healthier is always better for you."

We finish breakfast and clean the kitchen together. We only have a few dishes, so we wash everything by hand, the dishwasher would take too long to fill with just us. He grabs two bottles of water offering me one, I take it and he leads me outside onto the deck.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what he would say or do when I came in the kitchen after I used the bathroom. I was expecting him to say something and when he didn't and I wasn't sure what to think about it. He made no comments and I felt like he was just waiting to say something catching me off guard.

When he talked to me about it not being his business in a sense he was right and wrong. It will affect our sex life, but it was also really personal for me. Hearing him say that he wasn't going to tease because he may have an issue that could be just as embarrassing did make me feel better.

We finish the dishes and I grab us water as I pull him outside. I sit on the lounger and pull him to sit in front of me between my legs. We lean back getting comfortable and I slide a hand up his chest under his shirt. He leans his head back on my shoulder as I rub from his tat down to his abs and back again.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask in his ear.

"No, tell me," he lets out with a breath.

"I have loved you since we met. I started out loving you as my best friend and that will never change. We have been together as friends for so long that at first I didn't understand the change I felt towards you. No matter what we were doing I had to be near you. It took me a while to realize that I was in love with you, that real love was the feelings I had. I wanted to get closer to you, but wasn't sure how." I talk in his ear as I hold him tight to me.

"I was with Bella and realized she wasn't who I wanted. I wanted you and was so afraid I would lose you if you knew how I really felt. I have wanted to be with you for so long that every day I got nervous to be around you like you would know somehow and would not want to be my friend anymore."

He turns his left hand up and slides it into mine bringing them to his lips kissing my hand as I continue talking.

"When you finally told me that you were in love with me I wasn't sure if I heard you right, I didn't want to get my hopes up just to be crushed. When you said it again I felt like I could really breathe for the first time in what felt like forever. I was ready to climb in your lap and kiss you so damn hard, but I kept control not wanting to ruin anything. When we talked in the car about being married one day I wasn't sure if you realized how serious I was."

He turns closer to my right side enough to look at me still holding my hand.

"I have fantasied about living with you married or not for the rest of our lives. I could see us in an apartment at college sharing a room then being together as a couple forever. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much not knowing how you felt. I was committed to just be friends for as long as we were able, to live in an apartment or house we shared even if it meant I had to see you with other people. I couldn't see myself with anyone except you."

He stops my talking as he slides his right hand up my chest around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I didn't realize I was crying until he moves his hand from my neck wiping my cheek as we kiss. He kisses me and I get lost in it; he doesn't let up. This kiss is full of emotions from both of us; love, tenderness, caring. It is very sensual, just brushing tongues together, nipping lips, tongue flicking tongue.

Finally he pulls away looking at me, "You done now or do you have more to say?"

"I love you with all that I am and will for as long as I'm on this earth. Thank you for being my friend, my best friend and starting this new life with me. We may have been boyfriends only for a day, but it doesn't matter, with you is where I belong and always will. I was going to ask you sometime this fall to marry me some day, though when you asked I couldn't say no, I _didn't _want to. I want to make memories with you and experience life by your side. I love you Jasper, forever. Thank you for marrying me even if others may think it is too soon."

He pulls me to him enough to lower the back of the chair. He pushes me down as he turns to lie on top of me as he fists my hair kissing me. I wrap my arms around him loving the feeling of him on me. He deepens the kiss gliding the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip. I part my lips and he slides his tongue in flicking my tongue and licking under my top lip. I moan as he continues and settles down between my legs. I wrap my legs around his hips locking my feet together as I feel our dicks harden.

He pulls back from kissing me moving down my jaw giving me a hickey like I did him last night. I pull on his shoulders as I push my neck into him. He chuckles, but keeps sucking until he is satisfied with his mark on me. He lets up and looks at it with a big grin and licks in circles on it with the tip of his tongue.

"Love, please don't tease," I whine when he stops and pulls up to look at me resting on his arms.

"I was worried that moving to Forks was going to be boring and lonely. I hadn't thought anything about finding a new friend let alone a friend that would be my world over ten years later. I sat in my room those first few days scared of how people were going to treat me when they found out I lost my parents. I never thought I would make a friend with someone who also had the same thing happen to them. I felt like everything was going to be ok for the first time."

"Me too, I wouldn't leave my room other than to eat until I met you," I whisper softly looking into his eyes.

"All these years have been great and when my feelings started changing for you I got so scared for the first time in a long, long time. I didn't understand why it hurt so much being away from you at night or when we didn't see each other all day. My heart hurt and it took Alice talking to me for me to realize what it was. She didn't really say much just little hints; she is actually the one who suggested we not stay together. She knew, but didn't want to interfere; she knew that with you is where I belong. When I started paying attention to how I felt being around you and when you weren't there I realized how in love with you I really am."

I run my hands in his hair tucking the ends behind his ears as he keeps talking.

"I didn't want to lose the best friend I ever had. I didn't want to upset you or make you hate me. It was destined for us to talk Friday when we went to dinner; we both planned on telling the other and didn't know it. When you told me you love me too the wind was knocked out of me; I wasn't sure if I heard you right. I am so thankful and grateful we talked that night. When you said that you hoped I would be your husband someday I wasn't sure if you were just talking or really serious. When we were in the bookstore something clicked that you were serious; I had to know for sure. I asked you to marry me because I had thought about living the rest of my life with you this past year; how I could keep us in the same house, dorm room or wherever to keep you in my life even if just as friends."

We both have tears flowing as he speaks.

"It would have hurt to see you come and go in our home with girls, but I just wanted to be near you for as long as you would let me. I didn't want to lose my best friend. I would have gone through life alone just to be able to be with you. When you said yes that you would marry me I was able to breathe for the first time since I realized I was in love with you, I had been so scared you would shut me out of your life. We have had a few bumps in the road so far, but as long as we talk and not shut the other out we'll be ok. I was so scared when you left me in the kitchen the other morning that I physically had trouble breathing."

"I am so sorry for that," I whisper into a kiss.

"I think the medicine is partly at fault, but we will keep our promise and talk. Being together is where we are meant to be and I don't want to go without you anymore. I am so glad you married me and we can work on building a life, a home, happiness and forever together like it is supposed to be. I love you more than I could ever explain or show; I wouldn't even know where to start."

"How about starting by making love to me?" I whisper in his ear as I pull him down on me.

"Are you sure, I mean we can wait if we need to," he offers, but I pull his t-shirt over his head and run my fingers over his tattoo.

"I'll be fine; if we have to stop I will tell you. I want my husband to make love to me." I trace our wedding bands on his chest looking him in the eyes.

He leans down kissing me softly then pulls away taking my hand to help me up. He grabs his shirt as I grab our waters and let him lead me to our room.


	50. Senses

**A/N: Only own this plot nothing more. **

**I am not holding anyone to read this and it is not a required story to read for anything. If you DO NOT LIKE this story then DO NOT READ IT.**

**Thank you for all the reviews if the discriminating one. **

**I write it how it comes out, if anyone objects to this story then PLEASE find a new story to read and let this one go.**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope those of you that do enjoy this story that you stick with me as it unfolds. **

**Now, on with the lemony goodness...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 50-<strong>_**Senses**_

**EPOV**

He walks us in the house to our room. He drops his shirt in the chair in the corner and pulls mine off putting it with his. He unbuttons my shorts smiling at me. I let him do everything; I just run my hands over his body.

He lowers to his knees pulling my shorts and underwear from around my feet tossing them aside. He runs his hands up my legs to my hips looking up at me. He smiles and licks my slit causing me to suck in a hard breath. He winks then wraps his lips around the head and sucks lightly.

"Oh God, babe that feels sooo good," I tell him as I tangle my hands in his hair.

He swirls his tongue on the underside of my dick and hums. I start getting shaky standing here. He makes slurping noises as he moves up and down my cock. I fist his hair as I nearly fall back getting weak from what he is doing to me.

He chuckles as he lets my dick slip from between his lips as he stands up moving me to the bed. He pushes me to lie down and I watch him undo his shorts. He smirks at me as he slowly pushes his clothes down. I start to bring my hand up to stroke myself, but he grabs my wrist.

"No touching, that is mine just like this is yours," he says grabbing his hard cock.

"Can I play with mine then?" I ask reaching towards him.

"No, I get to play and you get to enjoy it."

He laughs at my pout.

"I'm grabbing a towel," he says rubbing my rings with his thumb. I nod and watch him step in the bathroom.

He comes out biting his lip looking at me; I'm lying with my arms folded behind my head with my legs parted enough for him to settle between them.

He gets on top of me kissing my chest working his way to my ear.

"If for any reason after we start that you feel we need to stop you better speak up because if you let me do this then afterward say it hurt I will be pissed. You don't want me mad and you know that," he says pulling back looking at me.

"I'll stop you if I need to, I promise," I assure him putting my hand on his cheek.

He looks in my eyes for a few moments, he finally speaks. "I love you and want to make you feel good like you did me. If I hurt you it would hurt me just as much if not more."

"J, I know, I love you and I want to try, please."

He nods smiling and moves over to open the drawer of the nightstand pulling out lube. He sets it and the towel within reach as he moves back to kiss me.

The feeling of his hands rubbing my chest as his dick rubs mine is setting me on fire. He licks down my neck to the mark there and kisses it. His mouth and tongue make my skin tingle as he moves all over my chest; biting, nipping and licking everywhere. He is making my body singe with his touch.

He dips his tongue in my bellybutton and it's like an electric shock through me causing me to arch my back off the bed. He chuckles at all the moans, groans and whimpers from me that he causes. I fist my own hair hard wanting to touch him so fucking bad. He moves to straddle my waist as he takes my hands from my hair.

"Please, I was only playing, I want to feel you touch me too," he says lying down between my legs again holding my hands down beside my head.

I open my eyes and look at him. He looks concerned.

"Thank fuck! I wanted to touch you so fucking bad I was going crazy," I tell him pulling my hands free and pulling him flush to me.

"We are going to have to learn how to interpret this shit," he grunts then kisses me.

I nod kissing him as I fist his hair pulling him up enough to kiss his neck as he grinds so fucking hard against me.

"Please, I need to feel you in me," I beg.

He grabs the lube and I take it from him popping the top. I pour some in my hand then grab his hand lubing his fingers. He laughs as I make a fist around each finger completely coating his index and middle ones.

"In a hurry?" he laughs.

"Please," I whisper looking him in the eyes.

He stops laughing and slides his left hand in my hair holding me as we kiss. He kisses me as he shifts next to me brushing his slick fingers over my balls as I widen my legs. He rubs his lubed fingers over my ass and I moan at how good it feels.

He pulls his head back as he pushes his finger against my entrance. He eases in and I bit my lip moaning. He stops his movement and I look at him nodding; he pushes his finger in my ass steadily until it is completely in.

"Fuuuccckkk," I moan lifting my hips.

He's still watching me as I settle back down. He pulls his finger out and it seems like he is going to stop.

"Please, I'm ok, promise. You just hit a sensitive spot that you normally don't this soon."

I'm breathing deep looking at him waiting to see if he believes me. I don't look away we just stare for a few minutes.

"I promise this feels good, but if you would rather wait we can," I tell him rubbing my hand on his cheek.

He starts moving his finger in and out as he watches me, looking for signs of discomfort. I moan lifting my hips wanting more. He keeps a slow rhythm and it feels good. I bend my left leg putting my foot flat on the bed trying to grind on his finger. He stops and removes his finger and I whimper; he rubs two fingers against me then pushes them in.

"Ohhhh fuuuccckkk, please, more..."

He fingers me a few times and I have to stop him, "please, please, make love to me I can't wait anymore."

I didn't realize how sensitive I was going to be after using the bathroom and using the kit a second time with only water. I feel every stroke and bend of his fingers. I can hardly wait to see how his dick will feel in my ass if his fingers feel this good.

He pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube coating his long, hard cock. I lick my lips torn between wanting to swallow it and wanting it in me. He kneels between my legs looking up and down my body as I move my legs up to give him room.

I pull him down on me as I grab his cock guiding it to where I want it. He looks up at me and I smile as I pull on his hip to get him to move. He bites his lip as he settles on one hand and holds his dick with the other as he pushes into me. I suck in a deep breath as he pushes in, my eyes are closed tight and he stops.

I open my eyes looking at him and see the worried look in his eyes.

"Please, I know what I want and I want this, I want you. I was worried just like you when I entered you last night; just go slow."

He nods and lowers down on his arm as I rub his chest. He pushes in more a little at a time letting us both adjust. I pull him by the neck to kiss him as I moan at the feeling of him inside me.

"Oh God, you feel so good," I gasp out as he finally gets inside me completely.

"Fuuuccckkk," he rasps as he drops his head to my shoulder.

Neither of us moves as we seem to be concentrating on not cumming. I have to hold him to me to keep him from moving or I will cum even though I don't want to yet.

He raises enough to look at me and I smile then bite my lip. He raises a brow at me as I twist my fingers in his hair.

"Please just hold still for a few more seconds, you move now and I cum," I breathe out.

"As long as you're fine."

"Oh, I am definitely more than fine, so, so much more."

He leans in to kiss me and I let him have full control of my mouth. He licks my lips and I open letting him devour me like he wants. I am so caught up in the way he is kissing me that I don't notice when he starts rocking in and out of me. When my mind catches up I moan as he pushes back in. I fist his hair tight and pull him into me with my feet. He moans as I hold him in then let him start moving again. He shifts back up on his arms as he watches my face while sliding in and out of me.

I run my hands down to his chest fingering his tat then rub my thumbs over his nipples. He closes his eyes humming and when he opens them he has a wicked grin. He smiles as he starts moving faster and I nearly come off the bed as my back arches to the feeling of his cock rubbing the walls of my ass. I feel his swollen head rub inside me and it is the best feeling ever. I wiggle a little when I feel his balls hit the cheeks of my ass and I bring my legs up higher holding them behind the knee.

"FUCK!" we both shout at the new position. I let go of one leg to grab his wrist pushing it up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" he gasps out as I put his hand on back of my thigh.

"Put your hands here," I grunt out as I move his hand to where mine had been behind my knee.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, yes! Just do it."

He pushes on my thigh as he moves his other hand from the bed. He moves closer on his knees realizing he isn't up far enough. As he gets positioned better he pushes in a little farther and I gasp.

He stops and looks at me and I nod telling him, "Please, this feels so good, please move."

He starts pumping in and out as I breathe harder; I push my palms against the headboard pushing against him lifting my hips getting him to hit just the right spot.

"You can move faster, harder, just fucking move." I lick my lips as I talk to him.

He starts to pound into me and I get closer to cumming without either of us touching my dick. We moan, grunt, groan and gasp with every thrust he makes.

"Fuck, I can't last much longer," he rasps out thrusting hard.

"CUM!" I yell as I feel him swell inside me.

I cum all over my chest and that set him off when my ass clamps down on him. I feel every twitch we both make and love it. He thrusts into me hard one last time and I feel his dick pulse as he shoots his seed inside me. He moves his hands to the bed on each side of my head resting as I wrap my legs around him.

I pull him down on top of me and hold him. We have cum coating us both and don't care. I feel him going soft and smile. I kiss his forehead as I feel his dick sliding out of me on its own. He tries to move, but I hold him to me. He settles back down on me slipping his hands under my shoulders and we just hold each other.

After a while he speaks, "You ok?"

"Yeah," I say with a yawn.

"We need to clean up before we stick together."

"Can we just wipe off with the towel and lay back down? I don't want to get up," I ask as he gets off me.

"Yeah," he answers grabbing the towel to wipe our chests then my ass and his dick. He cleans us enough that we aren't wet and lays back down like we usually sleep. He kisses my tattoo as he settles in place.

"I love you. Thank you for making love to me."

"You're welcome, but you know you don't have to thank me."

"You may or may not know how that felt, but just let me say that I felt everything. It was more um, sensitive," I start to explain and he jerks up to look at me.

"I told you if it hurt to stop me," he scolds looking pissed.

"No, no, just listen. I am not sure how to word this," he glares at me and I rub his cheekbone with my thumb, "it was, um..."

He gets off me and sits on the side of the bed. I have no idea what is going through his mind.

**JPOV **

"How could you let me hurt you when you promised to say something," I ask getting more pissed by the second.

I go to stand up, but he stops me pulling on my arm.

"No, Jasper, listen to me," he sounds scared. I turn to look at him and he has a tear running down his cheek and I see fear in his eyes.

"Listen to what?" I ask through clinched teeth.

"Please, love just let me explain," he asks crying. I notice he is really scared. I nod for him to finish.

"I didn't stop you because it was amazing," I arch a brow, but keep quiet, "I was referring to when we done things before. Um, when you fingered me at home we hadn't used the kit; after I used it today something was different."

I am starting to realize I jumped to a wrong conclusion really fast.

"Before it felt good, but after this morning everything felt more intense. Your fingers, I felt every move they made and it was exhilarating. When you entered me it hurt, but only at first because of your size," he whispers out the last as more tears run down his face. "Please don't be mad at me."

Oh shit, I fucked up this time.

"Babe," I lie down pulling him to my chest, "I am so, so fucking sorry for what just happened. I jumped to a conclusion without listening to you, please forgive me."

He nods as he sniffles against my chest.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you meant that it hurt in a bad way," I state as I have tears running down my face.

I'm worried I hurt his feelings more than anything.

"J, I love you and if it hurt I would have stopped you, but it didn't. I knew there was going to be a little pain when you entered me because of how big you are; just like it hurt when I entered you last night, right?" he sniffles as he burrows into my chest more.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking of how to take care of you," I sniffle.

He hears my sniffling and looks up at me.

"Please don't cry; I knew I wasn't making sense, I wasn't sure how to get the meaning across for you to understand."

"I do understand, it felt different to me last night compared to at home, but I wasn't thinking of that either. I really do apologize for the way I acted."

"I forgive you," he smiles as he kisses me.

He settles himself next to me curling into my side. I feel like the biggest ass ever for how I acted.

"How can I make up for the way I acted?" I ask quietly rubbing his back.

He moves up on me linking our hands as he straddles my waist.

"Nothing," I look at him with scrunched brows, "Jazz, you didn't do anything different than I did in the bathroom."

I start shaking my head no, but he goes on, "No, Jasper, I thought the worst like you just did. We will learn how to understand each other, but it will take time. We just need to try and make sense to the other when we talk. Me not wording or knowing how to explain was no different than me misunderstanding what you said in the bathroom at home. We are fine."

"Ok, I see what you mean now. What are we going to do about it though?"

"I have no idea; we just have to not get pissed as easy or fast. Like stop and ask questions or something," he says as he starts to rock against me.

He squeezes my hands as he moves harder rubbing his ass on my dick. We both are getting hard the more his rocks. The feel of his balls rolling on my stomach feels wonderful; more so when the head of his cock slides over my abs.

"Feel like another round?" he breathes hard the more he moves.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just like this, is that ok?" he asks as he stops grinding.

I grab the lube keeping my eyes on his. He takes it flipping the lid as we watch each other and he pours some in my hand. He lifts up on his knees putting his hand I'm not holding on my chest to lift up enough to give me room to lube us both. I rub my fingers over him and slowly insert one finger pumping it in and out then add another, I finger him for a few minutes then stroke myself. He never breaks eye contact as I prepare us.

I squeeze his hand as I hold my dick brushing it against him. He pushes on my chest as he lowers himself down biting his lip. I let go and hold his hip as he sits with me fully inside him. He grabs my hand to hold both as he smiles. He slowly rocks on me and he feels so damn tight.

I bend my legs setting my feet flat on the bed to have leverage to push into him. When I push he drops his head back panting, I lower my hips back to the bed and he looks down at me.

"This feels so damn good. I never thought it could feel like this," he softly talks as he lowers down talking to me putting our hands beside my head. "Feeling you in me is wonderful. Feeling the head of your cock rubbing and hitting...the...right...spot, FUCK!" he grunts each word as he slides back down hard.

"Shit, you are so fucking tight; so damn hot!" I shout as he starts riding me harder as I thrust up to meet every down motion of his.

He sits up leaning back holding my ankles spreading my legs as he rides. We pant and grunt getting louder as he moves faster. I hold his hips pulling him down as hard as I can as we fuck.

"YES! Fuck my ass, fuck me hard!" he yells out.

I put all my effort into giving him what he wants. We both move fast and hard working together fucking as hard as we can.

Watching him as we move, looking between his face, his dick bouncing and my dick going in his ass has me ready to cum.

"Fuck!" I yell as I explode inside him. Just as I scream out his cum shoots on my face and chest getting some in my mouth. I swallow it as his ass clinches on my dick hard.

He falls forward on me as we both pant. I wrap my arms around him holding him to me. After a few minutes I slip out of his ass as I go soft and we both chuckle.

He yawns against my chest; I feel his hot breath blow over me. He seems to be relaxing and getting a little heavier as we lay here. I nudge his shoulder and he doesn't respond. He fell asleep on top of me and I need to clean up and piss.

I chuckle as I roll him off me and he sighs. I grab the towel and clean us up and when I finish he rolls over towards me. I push my pillow next to him and he throws his arm over it pulling it tighter to him. He is so fucking cute when he sleeps.

I grab a quick shower by myself washing off and getting out. I dry off and hang my towel up and go back in our room. He has a grip on my pillow pushing his face into it. He must be dreaming and it's bothering him.

I go around and curl up spooning him and after a few minutes he starts to relax. I lay with him until his breathing calms down and he seems to be ok. I get up pulling the covers over him and dress in the clothes I put on earlier and stand next to the bed watching him for a few minutes. Satisfied he will be fine I leave the room and grab his laptop.

I sit on the couch with it on my lap as it boots up. When it finally powers up I open the web browser and search for diet information. I look up what foods are better for him and see a few recipes. I grab paper and pen out of his bag and write down a simple entree to make for dinner.

I set the laptop down on the coffee table as it powers down. I head into the kitchen looking to see if I have what I need or not to make dinner. I find chicken and the herbs needed for it and find fresh vegetables to steam. I locate the steamer for the vegetables and set the oven to pre-heat.

I get the chicken in the oven and wash the vegetables putting them in the steamer. I set the table as dinner cooks. I still have time to make a dessert so I look to see what I can find. Opting to make something small yet delicious, I pull out a few apples and peel them. I core and slice them into a skillet. I make the apples as I check the chicken and vegetables.

Once everything is ready in covered dishes on the table, making sure I have everything set like I want I go into the bedroom to wake him.

I stand in the doorway looking at him. He had rolled to his back and is breathing a little heavy; he's dreaming again. I step into the bathroom grabbing a rag wetting it and a clean towel. Stepping back in the room I see his fist clinched tight.

I walk around the bed and sit beside him. I pull his right hand over opening it. I pull the covers down and see he's been sweating. His dream must be bad. I shake his shoulder to try and wake him.

"Babe, wake up," I speak softly as I shake him. "Eddie, wake up, I'm here."

His eyes flutter some and he clinches his fist again. I grab his fist and hold it down as I shake him more. He starts tossing his head and his left hand comes towards me and I dodge it then hold it down. He hasn't been like this in a while. I have to keep him from hitting me as I try and wake him.

"Edward Anthony, wake up!" I yell. "Edward, get up now!"

He furrows his brows and I know I am finally getting through.

"Edward Anthony Masen, wake your ass up!"

He stops fighting against the hold I have on him and blinks his eyes as he comes to. He looks at me, but I don't let go yet, _been there, done that,_ as they say.

He pulls trying to get his arms free.

"Who am I?" I ask making sure he's awake.

"Jasper."

"Where are we?"

He looks around trying to make sense of the room. He looks down at my hands on his wrists. He must notice my rings because he scrunches his face for a minute then looks me in the eyes. I raise a brow waiting on his answer.

He looks at me then a smile appears on his face. "I'm on my honeymoon with my husband."

I smile as I let him go. I know he is awake and aware of reality.


	51. Want that too

**A/N: RL got in the way today although I was able to get it posted before the clock changes at midnight. lol**

**All reviews have been greatly appreciated, thank you for every one I have gotten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 51-<strong>_**Want that too**_

**EPOV**

I don't remember falling asleep, but know I dreamt something bad. I feel the aches in my muscles from dreaming like in the past and with him holding my arms down only confirm it.

He let's go of my hands and I wonder if I hit him in my sleep, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Love, I'm sorry, you ok?" I ask looking over his face and down his arms for red marks or bruises. I notice he's dressed and look up at him confused.

"I'm fine; I kept a hold of your hands so you wouldn't do anything."

"Why are you, when did you get dressed?" I am so fucking confused.

"I got dressed about two hours ago. I showered and made us dinner. Here let me wipe you off and help you get dressed. Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asks as he pulls the sheet off completely and wipes my torso with a wet rag.

He nudges my legs and looks up at me. I nod and let him finish wiping me off. He takes a towel and dries me off as I think of the dream I had. It comes to me in pieces.

"It's jumbled, but I remember us fighting with Mike and someone else. I see you hit the ground and, and..."

"And what?" he asks looking at me as he slips my underwear over my feet.

"We go to jail. It doesn't make any sense."

"I think you're worried about what happens when the trial starts."

I shrug as he hands me my shirt to put on. I'm dressed and need to use the bathroom. He sits down and lets me go pee on my own. I come out and he is fixing the bed. He smiles and grabs my hand dragging me to the table.

"Sit. What would you like to drink?" he asks kissing my head.

"Soda or juice is fine," I suggest as I start to remove a lid.

He slaps my hand lightly, "wait on me please."

"Ok love."

He pulls two sodas out of the fridge and sits beside me. He smiles as he looks at me.

"I have wanted to make you dinner all week; I wasn't sure how to pull it off as a surprise. So when you went to sleep I took the time to do it. I'm sorry you had a dream. Before I got dressed to do this I knew you were dreaming."

"It's ok."

"No, I should have stayed with you. I held you after I showered and you calmed down. I thought you wouldn't dream anymore so I came out here and made dinner. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. You didn't know that would happen just like I didn't. I'm just glad I didn't hit you this time. I didn't, did I?" I ask needing to know.

"No you didn't. Let's eat before it gets cold." He lifts the lid on a mouthwatering herb chicken.

I lift the other lids and see delicious apples in one and awesome looking veggies in the other. I look over at him and he shrugs.

"I googled diet recipes and the apples Aunt Sue taught me how to cook a few years ago."

"You searched out what I should eat?"

"Yeah, that ok?" he asks looking nervous.

"I love you," I say as I lean over kissing his lips.

"I knew you cooked, but this is a great surprise. What all can you cook?" I ask as he smiles dishing out the chicken.

"If I have the recipe, ingredients and proper cookware just about anything, I like cooking; I just don't let people know though. I don't want to get teased," he shrugs as he spoons veggies on my plate.

I bite into the chicken and moan. I taste the veggies and he buttered and seasoned them to perfection. He smiles at the noises I make eating. He eats his dinner and slips his foot behind mine swinging our feet a little.

I am too busy eating to talk and he chuckles as I grab a little more chicken and vegetables. He gets more chicken and stirs the apples.

"This was perfect," I say finishing my dinner. He finished before me and waited.

"Try the apples; I know you had one this morning, but it was the easiest thing I could think of to make."

I dish out some and the smell has me salivating. I sniff my plate with a smile. I bring a piece to my mouth and the taste is amazing.

"Shit! What the hell did you do to these? I haven't tasted anything like this before and don't want to ever again."

He looks at me hurt, but I have to clarify real quick, "J, these are great, I meant I didn't want any other dessert like this unless it's yours. Mom, Esme I mean, cooks apples, but they don't even belong in the same category. These fuckers rock!"

"You really like them?"

"YES! I would have preferred this to the chocolate I licked off you dick last night. The chocolate was good, dick even better, but this and your dick I don't think I could get enough. I'll suck you any day, but add this and you'll have to pry me off."

He laughs shoving my shoulder, "you're such an ass."

"And you love me. But seriously this is good."

"Thanks."

We finish dinner and we clean the kitchen. I notice my laptop on the coffee table as he puts the dishes away and I wipe the table.

"I didn't do anything except search the web. I didn't know if you wanted me on it."

I step over to him and pull him to me. "I took the password off before I bagged it up. If I didn't want you on it I would have left it locked. We need to check emails anyway. What's mine is yours, always."

"I know it's just one of the things we have to get used to," he says kissing me.

"Come on let's check our email before we walk on the beach," I say pulling him to the couch.

I sit him down in the corner of the couch legs spread so I can sit against him. He puts his chin on my shoulder as I turn it on setting it on my out stretched legs. It turns on and I go to reset the password.

"I'm setting a new one, any suggestions?" I ask looking at him.

"WM2006? Our last initials and the year we got together."

"I like it. Now that's set, I do have a few things on here that can be a little embarrassing," I say as I open a locked folder on the desktop labeled JKW.

"I was wondering why you had a folder with my initials, but I didn't open it," he tells me.

When it opens the files listed are all jpg. I open them in slideshow and he sees himself at football practice all sweaty; standing next to our pool shirtless all wet; laying out on a lounge chair by the pool; at First beach in a wet beater and board shorts.

"How did you get all these?" he whispers in my ear as he lifts his finger to the screen.

"My phone mostly. I got," but before I can say it, it was on the screen and he hit pause.

"How did I not see you take this?" he asks of the picture of him in the locker room shower alone standing under the water.

"It was after the others left; you always wait and shower alone. I finished getting ready and when I went to get you I couldn't help myself. I stood back and watched a few minutes then snapped it. The next one I snapped after this one. I'll delete them if you want me to," I say as I hit play.

He gasps at the picture; it's him still showering with his soapy hand washing his dick even though it's soft. I stop the slide show and close the folder with the intention of deleting it. Just as I start to move over delete he speaks.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

I stop and turn to look at him and he kisses me hard. He pulls back, "I have a few of you at the beach, but nothing this personal. I want this kind of personal too."

"You aren't mad?"

"No, it just shows that you were honest about how you see me. You didn't have to show me those you could've kept them to yourself, but you didn't. You want me to know secrets like I do you."

"I told you I see you not as marred, only fuck hot and sexy as hell," I kiss him as he pulls me to his lips.

We kiss as he runs his hand down my chest to my hard cock.

"Just seeing pictures of me even though I'm not hard in them gets you stiff?" he asks kissing my neck.

"Babe, I jack off to these," I breathe out.

"Fuck, I want pictures of you," he growls in my ear rubbing my hard cock thru my shorts.

"Grab my phone, it has a better camera," I tell him moving the laptop to the table letting him up.

He runs to the bedroom and bounces back over phone in hand. He stops a few feet away messing with it. He looks up and winks. I feel shy and nervous all of a sudden; I'm not as hard anymore.

He looks up at me then walks over and kneels in front of me. He puts his hands on my cheeks pulling me forward resting his forehead to mine.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispers to me.

"I don't know what to do," I tell him truthfully.

He kisses me softly as he crawls in my lap. He tugs at the hem of my t-shirt and I raise my arms letting him take it off. He kisses my tattoo running his hands up and down my chest. He lifts my arms placing my hands on the top of couch behind my head.

He grabs my phone and stands up. He smiles as he looks at the screen. He takes two pictures each a different angle.

"Undo your shorts."

I lower one hand getting the button undone and zipper down as he takes another one. Watching his face seeing him excited I calm more and lift my hips pushing my shorts down my thighs. He adjusts himself biting his lip. I'm not extremely hard, but not totally soft either. I see his bulge and take a hold of myself lightly running my fingertips up and down getting harder.

He takes pictures as I close my eyes stroking my dick. I didn't hear him move and startle when I feel him kneeling in front of me. He pulls my hand away putting my phone in it as he winks. The camera is on video and is recording as I look at it. He looks at me through it and smiles lowering down to lick my dick. He takes me in his mouth and hums with his eyes rolling back.

I watch through my phone as he gives me head. He pulls off to suck my nuts rubbing my dick on his face. I feel the stubble on his cheek and moan.

"Fuck, it won't take much more," I pant pumping my hips to slide my dick on his face.

He pumps with his left hand sucking my balls winking at me. He let's go with a pop and dips his tongue in my slit wiggling the tip of it inside. Watching him, knowing we are being recorded, the feel of his mouth and hands on me sends me over the edge.

"Ohhh," is all I get out as I cum on his tongue and his face.

He pumps making sure to get it all as he sucks softly on the head.

"Ok, I can't take any more," I say pushing on him.

He looks up at me with a smile with cum on his face and I stop the video. I hand him my shirt to wipe his face and he laughs as he does.

"What's so funny?" I ask starting to feel hurt, like he's laughing at me.

"You," he says pulling the shirt from his face. I lift up to pull my shorts up hurt at him.

"Hey," I look at him and he isn't smiling anymore, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was laughing at us both really. I can't believe I let you video that, that I actually gave you the phone as it was recording."

"I'll delete it."

"No you fucking won't, I want to see it."

He lets me pull up my shorts, but I don't get them buttoned. He sits between my legs leaning against me bringing my phone up to watch the video.

"Damn! That turns me on, not sure I should be getting horny watching myself like that."

"I was barely able to keep the phone up to record it. You look hot covered in cum. You should like getting excited, you had fun didn't you?" I ask rubbing his lower abs at the waist of his shorts.

"Yeah," he moans pulling his shirt up letting me touch bare skin.

I lean us forward enough to click on the web cam shifting the laptop enough to get us in the frame. I pull him back and undo his jean shorts watching the screen. I want to do more than just jack him off or blow him. I push him forward enough to get from behind him.

I sit beside him and pull down his clothes looking to make sure we are still on the screen. I get his clothes to his ankles and give him the sloppiest head possible. I keep bobbing my head as I take my clothes off.

I look up at him and he has his eyes closed and I take advantage of it. I let him slide out of my mouth totally wet and straddle him facing the laptop. I'm barely hard and don't care. I hold his dick as I start to lower down on it.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asks holding my hips.

"I'm going to ride this big hard cock." I ease down him taking deep breaths as I adjust to the intrusion.

When I get him in as far as I can I lean back so he can see over my shoulder. He wraps his hand around my dick as he kisses my neck. I put my feet on the coffee table and we can see his dick in my ass better.

"I hope you know how fucking sexy this is. I like watching my dick move in you," he tells me kissing my neck.

I grab the back of the couch using my arms and legs to move my hips. We both pant as I start moving more, really riding his cock getting harder myself at the sight, feeling of him inside me and his tight grip jacking me off.

"You look good like this, riding me," he whispers in my ear sliding one hand up my chest as the other tightens and pumps my dick fast and hard.

"Fuck, J, gonna cum," I gasp out.

"Cum for me, I wanna feel you squeeze my dick hard with your ass," he rasps out.

He thrusts up into me hard and that's the push I need to cum. He spasms in my ass and I feel every shot. He pulls me tight to him as we drift in a haze. I lean up and stop the video and we both groan at the feeling of him shifting inside me.

**JPOV**

My head is swimming from what we just did. I didn't expect him to video us like that. I just wanted to take pictures for myself, but when I watched him leaning back stroking I couldn't help myself.

He leans up with me semi-hard inside him and fuck, did it feel good. He stops the video and I pull him back to me trying to keep from sliding out of him.

"Aren't you sore from this?" I ask as I push up slightly.

"Oh God. A little, but I'm ok, I had to ride you again. That fat head on your big cock just rubs the right way and I wanted more."

I rock in him as I feel cum leak around me down my balls. I cup his balls as I suck on his shoulder, they are heavy in my hand and I know he can't go anymore. He didn't cum much, being his fourth time today. I could possibly get him off again, but wouldn't expect much so I rather wait until tomorrow before we do anything else.

"I am worn out, I can't go anymore."

"I figured as much. I hope you aren't sore from not using lube."

"No more than if we did use lube. I'm sensitive on the outside, but will be ok. What about you?" he asks turning his head to look at me.

"I was sore this morning when I used the bathroom, but it was all ok, no signs of anything wrong."

"Good, the two things we have to be concerned about are not using the kit along with the bathroom and tearing," he says looking embarrassed.

"What? Why you embarrassed? Wait how do you know this?" I ask a little confused.

"Dad told me about the tearing when I was having issues before. Um, mom just reminded me when we talked that we need to really use lube to help prevent it, part of dad's directions," he says trying to turn his face away.

I pull his chin to look at me, "I would rather you already know this and how to prevent it than either of us getting hurt like that. Can I ask what you mean about tearing and your issue?"

"Oh, um, if it's really hard when I go then I can cause a tear trying to push it out," he says closing his eyes. I can tell this subject is private for him.

"Ok, but do I really need to do this," I rock into him still mostly soft; "won't this cause a tear just the same?"

"Not really, it's different. It can't get bigger and if I'm cleaned out," he whispers squeezing his eyes tighter, "then its ok."

"Eddie, look at me please," he opens his eyes and I tell him, "please don't be embarrassed talking to me about this. We need to talk about it; I need to know these things. I can talk to dad if you want me to, so you don't have to."

"I'm just used to being made fun of. Kids at school when we were younger made fun if I was in the bathroom for a long time. I try to make sure I do that at home now. We can talk about it; you don't have to talk to dad. It's just personal and I know we need to talk because it will affect our sex life if I can't bottom. I like bottoming a lot and don't want to not bottom if I or we can help it. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. Now, we need to clean up and I would like to save both videos if you're alright with it."

"Yeah, that is definitely something I want to see later. Fuck!" he howls as he lifts off me. "My husband has a big cock and coming out soft hits some really good spots." He smiles turning to me.

The feeling of sliding out of him was enough to get me hard, but I think about all I did, that _we_ did today and know to give him time. I bite my lip groaning watching him stand up. Not realizing what he is doing, he bends over in front of me working on the laptop. I smile as I lean forward and grab his hips. He gasps as I slide my tongue over his hole that has a little cum on it.

He grabs the table as I lick his ass easing my tongue inside him a little. I don't think I could ever be totally satisfied when it comes to sex. He wiggles his hips and I smile against him as I suck on his ass.

"FUCK! I can't stand on my own with you doing that," he pants hard.

I stop long enough to say, "Kneel on the couch next to me."

He looks back at me and I shrug. He moves to the couch kneeling on it as he puts his head on his arms looking between his legs at me. I wink at him and twist enough to suck his balls and rim him out good.

He lets me play for a while then says, "Jazz, please, I'm too sensitive to let you continue."

He didn't get hard much but I did, like a fucking steel rod is inside my dick. I lick one last time long and hard with my tongue flat over him. He wiggles and puffs out a breath. I sit back rubbing my hard cock as he turns around.

He whispers in my ear, "I'm glad your tongue isn't as big as your dick or I'd be really in for it. I like to ride and be fucked by you as well as suck this wonderful dick of yours. My husband might get jealous if I suck you right now." He strokes my cock with me as he talks.

I fist his hair pulling him to look at me. "You will suck it and now," I growl and he bites his lip letting me push his head down.

"Suck my cock you little bitch until I come," I order him and he turns looking at me as he licks the tip. His eyes are the darkest green I have ever seen them and when he lets me push his head down on my cock he relaxes and swallows the head.

He sucks a few times then pulls off, "kneel in front of the couch."

I'm not sure what he is planning, but I do it. He turns his body enough for his head to hang over the edge. _DAMN!_ He is going to let me fuck his throat. He pulls my hips to him as he gets in place and I watch my dick disappear in his mouth. He is breathing through his nose and the hot breath is hitting my balls. I put my hands on his chest and ease into his throat and out again. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it.

He moves my hands to his neck and hums. I rub my thumbs on his neck as I wrap my fingers behind. I keep rubbing as I rock in his mouth. He pulls my thighs and pushes me in hard. I about bust a nut already.

"Can you handle me staying in your throat for a few good thrusts?" I ask sliding against his tongue.

"Mmmhmm," he moans giving me thumbs up.

"Let me know when you're ready please," I say rubbing his tat.

He takes two or three deep breaths letting them out his nose and I have to fight to keep from cumming. He takes a deep breath holding it as he pulls me in tight so that his lips are at the base of my cock.

"FUCK!" I shout in surprise of his movement. I take that as my cue and hold his neck in one hand and his ribs in the other. I pull on him as I fuck his mouth, pounding as hard as I dare, keeping in his throat.

"My little bitch like that?" I ask and he answers squeezing my thighs hard. "Fuck yeah, just as tight as your ass. I could fuck both and never get enough."

I only thrust about five or six times and I push in hard holding him on me as I cum. I pull out during the second shot and he swallows. He breathes as I shoot a little in his mouth as he sucks gently on me. Getting too sensitive to let him keep going I pull out and sit back on my ankles with my shorts still around them. I lean over and kiss him upside down holding his head up to stop his head rush.

We kiss for a few minutes then I let him up. I look down his body and see he's semi-hard. I look up at him as he sits up and he shrugs.

"I liked it, but I am too worn out to get really hard."

"I don't think I will be getting hard for a while after that myself. I think four times in a day is a little much for us. Even though we can handle it I think we might need to slow down, a year full of love and lust doesn't have to be made up in a few days," I tell him cupping his cheek.

"I agree. Let's put on swim trunks and get in the water a while," he offers as he grabs our clothes.

"Sounds good. I need help up, my feet are a little tangled," I say trying to move.

He pushes me on my ass and pulls my legs up laughing at me. I let him get my clothes off as we both laugh. I stand up putting my arms around his neck combing my fingers in his hair.

"If I ever get too rough say something, and if you can't, like in that position, then hit me," I tell him.

"Ok, but you didn't get too rough, I liked my husband being a little demanding," he winks and kisses my cheek.

"Oh, you little shit, just you wait," I laugh as he walks away.

"For what, me to fuck you senseless?" he asks looking over his shoulder arching a brow as he gets to the bedroom door.

I look mad, but can't hold it and laugh as I run towards him. He squeals and drops the clothes as he runs and jumps on the bed. My running back laughs as I chase him, it's too comical.

"I didn't know running backs squealed like a girl," I laugh jumping up next to him.

"Only when the quarter back chases them," he says pulling me down to kiss. "My quarter back can chase and catch me anytime," he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Damn right and no one else better either."

"They can chase all they want, but we know they won't get anywhere. Come on; let's go swimming before it gets too late."

I pull him up and he grabs our swim trunks and I go to grab a beater.

"Can um," I turn and look at him, "will you go shirtless for me? We are the only ones here; we can take it with us if someone comes by."

He wants to see me like this and I can't help the smile that appears on my face. He knows I don't do shirtless with others around and that's why we came here, to be alone. I sling the shirt over my shoulder as I take my trunks from him pulling them on. He pulls his on and grabs a shirt too, so I won't feel so self-conscious if someone does see us.

I take his hand and we grab two towels as we head to the beach.

We get to the shore line and the horizon is beautiful. I wrap my arms around him from behind as we stand looking out over the ocean. The only beach we've been to the last ten years was First Beach and it was always cold. He drops our towels in the sand along with our shirts and pulls me to the water.

"It's feels good, cool yet warm. I was expecting it to be cold like at home," I tell him as we wade into the water.

"I know; I was expecting it to be freezing. We will get spoiled by this you know."

We hold hands as we move into deeper water. I smile and let go of his hand and dive under. The water is clear although stings my eyes a little. I come up and look around and don't see him.

"Babe! Edward!" I shout looking around.

I feel something on my leg and go to kick, but it grabs both tight from behind lifting me out of the water and I fall backwards with a loud scream.

I come back up looking around and he is laughing so hard it seems he is having trouble getting air in.

"You scream like a girl too!" he gets out finally and I have to laugh in agreement.

"You will pay for that mister," I say trying to get to him like I'm angry.

"That's Mister Whitlock-Masen to you," he says sticking his tongue out like a little kid and dives under the water.

"You wanna play like a kid then fine," I mock huff as I dive after him finding him under the water and grab him.

We hold each other as we surface with us both laughing. He wraps his arms and legs around me as we bob in the water.

"I like being alone like this. No parents, nosy friends or anyone to really bother us," he says playing with my hair.

"Me too. Think I need it cut?" I ask about my hair.

"Nope, I like it this way. Long curls that cover your eyes, but short enough to not look like a girl. I like the way it curls; dirty blonde hair, broad chest, perfect abs, our sexy tat; all the things about you that drew me in."

"Really 'cause my likes are a little different; sculpted chest, rocking six-pack, sex hair the color of new pennies in the sun, loves me and has one hot as fuck tat; that's what I have noticed over the years."

"I love you so much, J," he says going to kiss me.

"I love you too, Eddie," I reply as I kiss him.

We kiss all sliding tongues and bodies. We both get semi-hard, but we don't touch eithers dick at all. We both are too tired for more sex. He slides his legs down my body pulling mine around him to let me rest as we keep kissing softly just pecks and nibbles.

"I think we need to head in," I tell him as we see the sun starting to go down.

"Ok. Can I have one more kiss first?" he asks kissing my neck.

I pull his lips to mine and it is full of emotion and passion this time. No grinding or groping just showing our feelings. We kiss long enough for me to move us to shallower water, so we both stand steadier.

He pulls back and says, "Hey."

I always follow his word, "Hey."

"Do you think we will ever forget that?" he asks quietly looking me in the eyes.

"What? How our friendship started?" I ask and he nods. "Nope, it's our thing even if others say it; it's more personal for us."

"I think so too. They may never know what it means to us; others I mean."

"Don't care if they do, as long as you do then that's all I need."

"Love you."

"Love you."

I pull him out of the water over to our towels and shake them out as I give him one. We dry off and he grabs our shirts as we walk back to the house.


	52. Phone call

**A/N: Just a few facts/statements regarding story:**

**This will not be lemons every other chapter as it seems to be near that, for now. Remember the boys are just getting started and are like any horny teenager; sex on the brain and having what they have desired for so long only drives them on for more.**

**Emotions these two have are based on past loss and fear (some call insecurity) of having what they love ripped away unexpectedly. They are scared of doing something that will cause the other to leave or so they think. They talk at various times during the trip and begin to understand the other has the same thoughts. They communicate and work on how to be a couple including all the jitters of 'what will he think or do when this happens'. **(Me and my spouse had the same fear of being dumped based on past spouses and it took us having a big arguement to voice our fears. When we realized we both feared the other was going to walk out our relationship only got stronger. Yes, we argue now, but neither of us have threatened divorce or just walked away; unlike our previous spouses did.)** This story is very unconventional, but things work out even if it seems too soon for the things that happen. They weathered the biggest storms of loosing their parents, finding each other and being bigoted horribly. Now, they start to settle in and open up accepting things are going to happen so they work on letting go of the fear of something splitting them up since they both want to fight for the other. There will be major emotional issues, but it brings them closer and stronger as their honeymoon trip proceeds. **

**I hope this explains a little so far because I don't want to reveal too much about the future of this story.**

**Ch 52-**_**Phone call**_

**JPOV**

We get back to the house and stepping up on the deck I see an outdoor shower in the corner. I put my towel on the chair and walk over opening the door and step in turning on the shower. I look back at him over the chest high shower wall and he is watching me.

"Shake the towels out good 'cause I want to rinse off out here before we go in, so no sand gets inside."

"J, it's getting dark and we are alone, we don't need towels," he says putting his towel with mine and our shirts on the table.

He walks over and pushes me under the warm water of the shower. I look over and there is soap and shampoo on the side ledge. He runs his hands over my shoulders with the water and it feels good. He pushes my trunks off and I step out of them as he takes his off. He stands up and opens the soap.

"Are we going to shower out here?" I ask watching him.

"That is the reason for an outdoor shower. We can rinse off then go inside and shower if you want."

"No, here is good; no sense in wasting water."

"True, now turn around and let me wash your back," he says pulling on my shoulder.

I laugh as he chuckles washing my back, running his hands all over my back and ass. He kneels down washing my legs and I turn around for him to do the front. He rubs the soap and his hands all over my torso as he stands. I kiss him and he washes my dick with his soapy hands causing me to moan in his mouth.

He pulls away smiling as he pushes me under the shower head to rinse. I rinse off watching him soap up then turn him around to do his back. I run my hand over his puckered hole as I wash his ass and he hisses. I jerk away and he drops his head.

"Ed," is all I get out, "Love, I'm fine."

"No, you just hissed when I washed you," I state.

He turns around to me and brings his eyes to mine. I see pain, hurt, and concern in them.

"Jasper, just listen ok?" I nod and watch his face for any false expression on it. "I'm sore yes, but you have to realize how big you are. I wanted you to make love to me and I knew it was going to hurt. I wanted the other two rounds today because I have fantasied about you inside me for so long that when I did have you there once wasn't enough."

"But…"

"No, no buts listen. I have to make sure I use the bathroom regularly so I don't have problems. If I go to long between it hurts when I do. But the first time we had sex I had used the bathroom and you stretched me. The second time wasn't long after that so it didn't bother me. I caught you off guard and wasn't stretched the third time even though we had sex hours earlier. I may have to be stretched before each time, but we don't know that for sure. I was so in the moment that I had to have you inside me. The video, you, everything, just had me wound up and I took advantage of you being relaxed that I literally jumped you. I wanted it; I like the feeling of you inside me. Please don't be mad; it was my fault for not preparing me or letting you do it."

I watch him as he talks and he is worried I won't let him bottom anymore. I seem to be hurting him and don't mean too.

"No Jazz, it isn't your fault. I see the look in your eyes, like you shouldn't top me or oral sex," he says brow arched daring me to deny it.

"I just keep hurting you," I whisper as I drop my chin to my chest as a tear falls.

He pulls me out of the water and I step to the shower wall resting my chin on my arms on it looking at the ocean. He turns the water off and steps behind me putting his forehead against my back. I have tears falling and feel like I screwed up.

"Love, let's go inside and talk before it gets chilly out here," he says like a question.

I sigh and straighten up off the wall as he tightens his arms around me. I'm not sure what to do. He pulls at my arm, but I just keep looking at the ground as he leads us in the house. We walk in our room and he steps into the bathroom. He comes over and dries me off with a clean towel then pulls the covers back for me to lie down. I lie down and close my eyes and listen to the towel being rubbed over his body. The room gets quiet, but I don't open my eyes, I just lay my arm over them.

The bed dips on my right and I know he is in bed with me, but I can't look at him. I try to keep my breathing calm though I know he isn't fooled. I hear the sheet being wrestled then feel his head on my chest. He isn't curled against me, but the back of his head is on me like he is lying sideways.

"Peter we have a few questions, but I'm not sure if you can answer them," he says and I finally move my arm looking down at him.

He has the phone to his ear then says, "Let me put it on speaker." He pulls it in front of him and turns the speakerphone on.

"_Ed, Jazz, how's it going?"_ Peter asks.

"It's going good; we need to ask something and not sure if we should ask you or my dad," Ed tells him.

"_Ok, shoot."_

"We both bottom and um, well, shit ok, J is bigger than I am and I'm sore from bottoming," I lift my head more to look at him shocked he is telling our friend this.

"_How many times have you bottomed?"_

"Three, all today. Um, another thing is I have IBS and had to use a kit to go this morning, god this is embarrassing," he says closing his eyes moving to get up, but I pull him to me and hold the phone.

"_Jasper, you aren't saying anything, I take it one, you're shocked at this call and two, scared of hurting him,"_ Peter gets right to the point.

"Yes on both."

"_Ok, listen and answer for me honestly ok?"_

"Yeah," we both answer.

"_Last night who bottomed?"_

"I did, he wasn't feeling like he could so we decided I would," I say rubbing Ed's back.

"_How did you feel this morning?"_

"Sore; more so when I used the bathroom after we got up, but after a while it went away."

"_Sizes and don't get embarrassed, I have bottomed for the Dom who is training me because it is something every Dom should experience."_

"J is ten inches long and right at five inches around, I'm over nine and half about four and a half."

"_Good sizes, ok now I am sure that you either prepared yourself or he did it for you last night and vice versa today. Being a virgin, guy or girl, with dicks of those sizes entering you they will hurt. Preparation needs to been done each time. Ed may need to use the plug we got you guys beforehand. Let's say no more than thirty minutes at a time each day for a few days then longer if he wants. He doesn't have to use it every day, but it will help stretch him. Now, I know you didn't call for this talk, but let me explain a few things to you ok?"_

Eddie looks up at me and I nod with a smile letting him know I'm not mad.

"Yeah, we're listening."

"_Alright, don't have sex more than once a day as a bottom for a while, you will get over the soreness as you do bottom, but don't rush it. As for Edward's issue, I assume he is on a diet and knows how to use an enema kit," Ed grunts in agreement and Peter goes on, "ok, keep to your diet and make sure to go before you have sex it doesn't have to be immediately just within the last 24 hours." _

"Dad said to use the kit every time before we have sex," Ed tells him.

_"Not necessary, if you use the bathroom daily then it isn't necessary, however it can be used if you want to every time. Next question and be honest, when you prepare how many fingers do you use?"_

"Oh God! Christ on a cracker, Peter, do you need to know this or just trying to embarrass us more?" I groan out as Eddie buries his face in my neck.

"_Listen you little fucker, I am trying to help here. You all called me and not his dad, so don't get bitchy with me or I will hang up on your ass."_

"FINE! Two," I say red faced.

"_Ok, do you scissor them or not?"_

We look at each other and both shrug.

"_It seems you don't since you didn't answer, so if after say three more times when Ed bottoms you prepare him by moving your fingers in an open scissor motion as you pull out and back together as you push in and try to use the plug it will help. He will be able to tell you when he is ready doing that. If that seems to help then you found your solution, if not you may need to buy the next bigger plug. The plug will feel a little odd at first, as you use it you will be more accustomed to it. Make sure to wash it really good after each use and you can share toys as long as they are cleaned between uses." _

"Thanks, sorry I got upset," I say as Ed settles against me.

"_I understand; now any more questions or is that all for now?"_

We look at each other and Ed says, "I think that's all for now, thanks again."

"_Anytime, I'll see you all when you get home. Bye."_

"Bye," we say together and I hang up tossing the phone on the nightstand.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or us. I figured talking with him would be easier than with dad. If dad knew he might try and make us come home or for me to see a doctor here and I don't want that," he says looking at me then bites his lip.

"I would rather talk to someone who has bottomed than not, even if it is our friend. I think he gave us some good advice, but I am worried about you," I tell him rubbing his cheek.

"Love, I'm fine, seriously. We agreed earlier to slow do and we will. I might not be as sore as I am if I prepared myself like I should have. I didn't think about it though, I just wanted my husband's big hot dick in me and all other thoughts were lost."

"We will prepare you from now on. I don't want to cause any more pain than necessary. I was sore this morning when I used the bathroom; it stung, but once I finished and moved around it wasn't so bad."

"Ok, now you know that we both will be in some sort of discomfort as we learn new things. Can we make out a little before bed or would you rather not?" he asks rubbing my chest playing with my nipples.

I push him over onto his back as I lay on top of him. I lick up his neck to his ear and whisper, "I do believe I have the hottest fucking husband in the world and I'm glad he married me."

His breath hitches as I nip his ear lobe then kiss along his jaw.

"I'm sorry, don't argue just accept it so we can be over this," I say kissing his lips.

"Forgiven," he says pulling me down by the back of my neck kissing me.

We kiss, grind, rub and pull at hair and bodies as we devour each other. We both get hard and I don't think either of us should bottom.

**EPOV**

I rub his ass cheeks as we grind, I pull his cheeks apart enough to rub my middle finger over his puckered skin. He's nipping my neck and shoulder as he grunts. I bring my finger to my mouth and coat it in my saliva. I put my hand back on his ass and rub my wet finger over his hole tapping a few times.

I push in up to the first knuckle making him moan. I wiggle my finger and he gasps.

"Fuck, that feels good," he says kissing my neck.

I pull my finger out and rub it over his hole. I lightly rub and tap him as I ask, "What are you up for?"

"I first thought we didn't need to have sex, but now I want you," he licks and sucks on my nipples.

"We need lube."

He sits up straddling my waist leaning over with his hand on my chest to reach the lube. I stroke his cock as it slides on my chest as he moves. He sits back and pours lube in my hand lifting up for me to finger him. I run my fingers over him then push one in hitting his sweet spot and he jumps slightly and moans.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry," I start pulling my finger out until he rocks back pushing it back in.

"No, don't stop; get me ready, I want you, _please_."

I keep my finger straight as I finger him then ease out to push in two. He hisses, but rocks on my fingers so I figure the hiss was a good sign. I look up at him and he is smiling.

"You hissed," I arch my brow at him.

"Fuck yeah, all good," is all he can get out as he rocks harder on my hand.

I let him ride my fingers a few minutes then I stop him with my hand on his hip keeping him still. I look up into his eyes as I slowly open my fingers pulling out to the first knuckle then back in together. He pants as he drops his head looking at me. He mouths 'yes' and I do it a few more times. He puts his hand on my wrist and I stop. I look from our hands to his eyes that have darkened.

"Enough, I'm ready," he says as he rests on his hand in the center of my chest popping the lube open. He pours it in my hand and I stroke my dick, he tosses the bottle on the bed as he lowers down on me.

I wrap my lubed hand around his dick and he sighs. I can't keep my eyes in one place; I look at his face, dick and my dick as it slides in him, moving between all three trying to watch everything. He rocks on my dick then sits up pulling his feet up flat next to my ribs. I start to question him until he puts his hands on my ribs and starts to lift his hips. I put my hands on his hips to steady him as he moves. He rides me a few times slowly as he looks me in the eyes. He lifts up slow and has a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He drops hard on me and not expecting it I grunt, "FUCK!"

He does it again with a laugh and I hold him down to keep him from moving.

"You want fucked, is that what you're trying to tell me?" I ask pushing up into him as far as I can get.

"If you're man enough," he chuckles as he wiggles.

I grab his hair pulling him close, "Do not fuck with me. What do you want?"

He lowers his head until his lips brush mine with a light kiss and says, "Fuck me hard, I want you."

I look back and forth in his eyes and see he is telling the truth. I scratch his scalp lightly as I kiss him. I break the kiss whispering in his ear, "any certain position?"

He looks at me saying, "Um, not sure; you have anything in mind?"

I smile and give an evil little laugh, "Stand up."

We look at each other and he lifts off me slowly. He stands up next to me watching as I put more lube on my dick. I stand up and turn him around pushing him to the dresser.

"Lean over," I say as I push his shoulder.

He looks back at me as he bends over. I push until he is bent completely at the waist and rub the lube on my hand over him. I push into him and he moans.

"You may need to hold on," I say as I rock into him moving him against the dresser.

"Yes!" he shouts as he holds himself steady as I push in harder.

I thrust into him hard a few times and stay in him as I pull him by the hair to stand up.

"This, what you want," I ask and he moans in response, "Answer me!"

"Yes, please yes!"

"You like me pounding your ass?" I whisper in his ear. He nods and I go on, "I have thought about taking you in the weight room at school just like this, bending you over the bench fucking you."

"Please!"

I loosen my grip in his hair and push him down again. I hold his hip and fist his hair as I rock into him. I keep a steady rhythm as I move getting him worked up as much as possible.

"I have wanted to slam in to you for so long," I groan as I slide in and out of him. "Watching you on the field, bending over desks, and working out was all teasing and I had to jack off daily thinking of you, looking at your pictures. I wanted to strip and join you in the shower that day I took pictures of you."

"Damn! Move, just move; fuck me please!" he growls out trying to push back on me.

I slam into him a few times then pull him up to me with my hands on his chest. I stand him up with my dick still inside him and he puts his hands on my hips holding us together.

"I love you," I tell him in his ear. "I changed my mind, I want to sit down," I say holding him to me as I take a step back. He moves with me and I back us to the bed and sit down pulling him down on my lap.

I spread my legs to have his inside mine and hold him. I kiss his neck and rub his chest. I slow us down a little wanting to worship his body like it should be. He puts his head back on my shoulder as he shifts his hips side to side.

I run my hand over his right side down his scar pinching his left nipple with my left hand. He puts his hands on my hips and moves up and down my hard shaft slowly. I kiss and lick every inch of him I can reach. He moves on me trying to go faster until I wrap my arms around his chest pulling him back with me as I lie down. He moans as I push up into him holding him to me.

"You feel so fucking good inside me," he pants as he brings his hands back over our heads to fist my hair.

I keep us moving slowly as he turns his head to kiss me. Running my hands over his body as we kiss I run my fingers in his happy trail making him jerk in surprise. I keep kissing him as I rub my fingertips over his dick lightly.

"Please, just please," he moans at me barely moving inside him.

"Lay down on your back," I tell him as I sit us up.

He moves to the middle of the bed and I turn and crawl up his body licking his dick when I get close. I know that if I blow him he will cum and I don't want that. I lick the slit tasting pre-cum and hum. He fists the sheets so I move up lifting his legs as I do. I lean down and kiss his scar then his tat as I move closer to push inside him. He holds his legs but I move his hands as I put my hands behind his knees. I slide in him and we both hiss.

We both bite our bottom lip as he pushes against the headboard. He wiggles getting into position better and I take long slow strokes. I won't last long in this position and watch his face as I snap my hips giving him a hard thrust.

"Ohhhh," he gets out as I really start pounding into him.

It doesn't take long with me fucking him as hard as I can and he cums all over his chest. Feeling his ass clamp down as he cums pushes me over the edge causing me to cum pushing into him hard. As I cum I slowly pump in and out of him causing us both to moan.

I lower his legs and lay down on him staying inside him. I push my forehead into his neck as we both pant trying to calm down. I move to lift off him and he holds me tighter. He combs his fingers in my hair with one hand and rubs my back with the other.

"If you keep this up I will fall asleep like this," I quietly tell him not wanting to break the silence in the room.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he chuckles lightly. "Ok, let's clean up and get in bed right."

I look up at him smiling and he gives me a stern look saying, "To sleep nothing else."

"Ok," I say kissing his cheek.

He lets me go and I lift off him sliding out of his ass we both groan. I get off the bed and head to the bathroom to get us something to clean up. I turn on the bathroom light and feel his arms enclose me.

I look over my shoulder at him and he smiles.

"I was going to get something to clean us up."

"I know, but I had to piss anyway," he kisses my shoulder.

I turn on the sink getting a rag wetting it and clean myself off as he uses the toilet. I clean up and rinse the rag out for him. I hand it to him and take a piss as he cleans up. I finish and turn around to see him leaning against the counter watching me. I walk over and wash my hands and dry them as he watches me.

"Come on, I want to get in bed and sleep," he says taking my hand pulling me to bed.

I turn off the bathroom light as we exit. He walks me to the bed and lets me get in as he turns off the bedroom light. I settle in on the right side as he climbs in on the left. He snuggles into me with his leg over mine, his arm over my waist with his head on my shoulder.

"Love you," he says kissing my tat.

"Love you," I tell him pulling his chin up to get a kiss.

He kisses me and slides his tongue over the seam of my lips and I part for him. He slides his tongue against mine in my mouth and I push against his to move in his mouth. We tongue wrestle a few minutes then he chuckles putting his head back down and I wrap my arms around him.

"Night, love."

"Night, babe."

We settle in and are asleep in no time.


	53. Secrets

**Ch 53-**_**Secrets**_

**EPOV**

I wake up and find him in a different position than when we fell asleep. He shifted nearly sideways in bed with his head and upper chest on my abs facing up at me. He has his left arm lying along my right side. He's holding my left hand in his right propped up on my side. He is so adorable sleeping with a slight smile on his lips.

I run my fingers in his hair to move it off his face so I can see him better. I look down his body and his is lying with his feet towards the bottom corner on his side. He has the sheet pulled down to his waist and it barely covers me the way his has twisted it.

I chuckle seeing how he is laying and it makes him stir awake. I just laugh at the look on his face, he is cute waking up, but it's funnier when he realizes he can't move his legs.

"Why can't I move?" he asks groggily trying to understand.

I bust out laughing hard at him and he just scowls more as he looks up at me and it makes me laugh harder.

"What the hell is so funny? Quit being an ass and help me!" he says trying to be mad, but ends up laughing as he looks down seeing himself all tangled in the sheet.

"You looked so peaceful asleep, but all tangled and fighting to get free is funny as hell," I laugh out.

"Shut it, you ass! Help me!" he shouts trying to get free.

I laugh as I slide out from under him and move to the end of the bed pulling the sheet down his legs as he kicks. We get him untangled and he runs to the bathroom. I follow him wondering what's wrong as I stop laughing.

I enter the bathroom and get covered in water. I spit and sputter shaking my head. I look at him and he is laughing, completely bent in half at the waist almost losing his breath.

"What was that for?" I ask laughing.

"For laughing at me tangled up in bed," he chuckles as he stands up.

"Oh, so, me laughing gets me covered in water, well you get this," I say grabbing him and pulling him in the shower turning it on.

The water is cold and he squeals and tries to get away, but I laugh and hold on tight as we both get wet. The water heats up fast and I have to turn it down to keep from burning us and we laugh anyway. He stops struggling as I loosen my grip on him.

He turns around wrapping his arms around my neck as we quiet down.

"You suck," he tells me.

"I know and you like it," I reply back.

"Hush, I'm trying to scold you and can't if you keep making me laugh," he tries to sound stern to which he totally fails.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I faux pout trying to look like I got scolded.

"I know you are, now you will behave or I either ground you or spank you for misbehaving," he still trying to sound stern.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Whitlock-Masen, I won't do it again."

"Ok, now we need to go ahead and shower so we can get breakfast, I'm starving."

"Me too, love," I say grabbing the shampoo.

I wash our hair as he soaps us up. We work together to get out as soon as possible and seem to succeed in not getting horny. We get out and dry off making sure we both are completely dry. We brush our teeth and shave taking turns.

We head into the bedroom as he starts talking, "You know that I could have gotten away from you in the shower right?"

"Yes, but you didn't, I knew you could have, I figured you wanted to be there with me."

"I did. We need to check our email," he says pulling on his shorts as I pull on my shirt. We are dressed and head into the living room.

"I'll make breakfast if you want to check our email," he says walking to the kitchen and I head to the couch.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asks as I fire up my laptop.

"Rice and toast with juice is fine. I need to cut back on fatty foods; I've had too much lately with all the running and stuff we've had to do."

"Ok, how do you want your rice?" he asks pulling stuff out of cabinets.

"Just a little sugar I don't need butter either, just dry toast," I say as I open up my email account.

"Is there a reason this juice is organic?" he asks looking in the fridge.

"Organic is better for me. I guess dad gave the travel agent a list of food I need to eat to make sure we had it on hand. I have an email from mom," I tell him as I open the email.

"Was there any cooked bacon left yesterday?" he asks looking in the fridge.

"Yes, bottom left drawer in a container. Mom needs to know if we like this bedroom and dining table sets," I comment as I carry the laptop to the counter.

"Um, I like the table, but the chairs don't look comfortable. What about cushion seats and backs?" he asks looking at the picture as he puts two pieces of bacon on a small plate.

"I'll text her and see, faster than waiting on email. What about the bedroom set? I like the furniture though not quite sure if I like it in black," I say texting mom about the table set.

"I like it and you're right, maybe a light to medium wood color; like natural you know?" he says microwaving his bacon and stirring the rice. He hasn't started the toast yet.

"I like the lighter colors too. I have an email from Emmett; he says 'What have you two got Rose involved in? She is talking to Peter a lot and won't tell me why'," I tell him as I read it.

We both bust up laughing.

"He is in so much trouble if she follows through with training," he says grabbing bowls from the cabinet.

"I know, poor guy. Ok, so I'm not really sorry for him considering he did hit her car and didn't tell her; he deserves to be put in the hot seat a while," I laugh.

I send him back as a message, 'Em we have no idea why she is talking to Peter so much. Maybe it has something to do with your wedding night or something. We love you, but we are on our honeymoon and are too far away to be any help right now. We'll see you when we get home. E&J'

"Not a total lie, we don't know what they are talking about and it could be their wedding night. Good job," he says kissing me on the cheek.

I text mom on the bedroom set and we will see what happens.

"Can you check my email?" he asks starting our toast.

"Sure, but you have to put in the password."

I sign out of my account and enter his id in and turn to let him know it was time to put in his password, he looks at me and says, "Eam1996 lower case letters."

I type it in a little surprised he told me and open his account.

"No secrets remember," he says plating our toast between spooning out the rice.

"You didn't have to tell me; mine is Whitlock96," I say looking over at him.

He meets my eyes and smiles, "Thanks."

"Love you," I tell him smiling.

"Love you."

I look at his email account and see a message from his aunt. "Just one from Sue."

"Open it."

I click the link and read it to him as he sets our food on the table, "Jasper & Edward, Hope you are having fun in Hawaii. Charlie asked me to tell you that Edward's car will be released possibly around the September trial, but not totally sure. If he can get it released before then he will let you know. Have fun and if you need anything just call us. Love you both, Aunt Sue."

"Send back, Thanks for telling us and we are having a great time. Love to all, J&E," he says pouring juice.

"Ok, all sent." I shut down the laptop and leave it on the counter and go to the table.

We sit down together and it's not the tastiest breakfast, however I know I need to watch what I eat or will have major issues.

"Thank you," I say kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he smiles.

**JPOV**

He can be childish and it only makes me love him more.

We start eating and I have to ask, "I looked online for some foods, but didn't search a lot, so, what foods do you need to eat or avoid?"

"Higher fiber foods are good, like breads, fresh raw veggies and fruits, poultry, rice and pasta. Fatty foods are bad, like red meats, butter, and margarine, dairy and fried foods. I can eat them, I just need to keep it minimal to avoid constipation," he says eating.

"So we need to avoid fats, that must make it difficult on food choices for meals," I comment dipping dry toast in my rice.

"It can especially eating out. I should avoid caffeine and carbonated drinks. Water is best and juice is good too. If I don't stick to my diet I can have issues."

"So we can look online for recipes to try and I can handle drinking more water, we haven't had enough lately anyway."

"Ok, now you know two secrets of mine tell me one of yours," he suggests and drinks his juice.

"I have pictures of you at First Beach."

"No, we know about pictures and made more. You know I have IBS, so tell me something private that no one else knows," he says as I look over at him.

"One morning when I came over to get you, you were crying in your sleep, so I laid down with you and held you combing my hand in your hair until you calmed down," I say feeling slightly worried.

"When?" he asks piling up dishes.

"June this year, we were going hiking, but you weren't up when I came over."

We both scoot our chairs back, but before I can stand he straddles my lap.

"Thank you," he says quietly resting his forehead to mine.

I look in his eyes seeing the most beautiful green ever filled with love just for me. Knowing he isn't upset makes me happy and relieved. He brings his hand to my cheek and wipes off the tear that fell. He kisses me slowly showing me his love for me.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know it was hard to keep from letting me know how you felt then, but I am glad you did not let that stop you from holding me. We have a lot of time to make up for not being together sooner, though I think we came together when the timing was right. We do not know what would have happened before we were ready and I do not want to think about that. I want to start just like we have and move forward."

"I was nervous when you started waking up that I moved away and stood in the hall worried you realized I had been there and I was scared feeling that I screwed up. When you didn't seem to act like you knew I was there I settled down, but was scared for about a week that you were hiding from me that you knew. I didn't know if you knew or not and it just added to the anxiety I had being around you. When you didn't comment or seem to act different towards me I realized you really didn't know I had been there. I was relieved, but also sad because I didn't have the guts to tell you how I really felt," I tell him as I close my eyes.

"I didn't know you were there and I'm sorry you worried so much. We are together now and that is all we have to think about from now on. I love you, always have and always will. We need to tell secrets and things the other doesn't know, but we don't have to rush it either," he says kissing me.

Before I can say anything he keeps talking, "I had watched you change in your room one day that I came over, your door was open and I was in the hall watching and got so hard I had to go back down the hall and yell that I was there and going to use the bathroom. I actually went in the bathroom and got off, I had to or I was going to cream my jeans seeing you. It didn't take long because I had seen you naked before at school, but in your own room was sexier and I bit my cheek so hard I cut it trying to keep quiet when I came."

We watch each other for a little while just sitting and holding each other. I pull his mouth to mine as I kiss him slowly, sweetly and he rolls his hips forward against mine grinding us together. We both are hard as rocks and grinding has us moaning and panting into the others mouth.

"Can I suck you?" I ask against his neck.

"Please J," he breathes into my ear.

I push on his hips to stand him up. As he stands I undo his shorts and pull them and his underwear down at the same time. He is so hard his cock bounces and hits his abs. Fucking beautiful. I reach behind him and move the dishes away as far as I can and push him back against the table.

"Sit down and either lean on your elbows or hold the sides of the table laying back," I say softly, this isn't about domination right now it is all love and tenderness.

He gets in position like I asked him. His chest is rising and falling hard and his cock is standing out proud.

"You comfortable?" I ask as I rub his thighs.

"Um…"

"What? Don't do this if you don't want to," I say as I hold my hands still on his thighs.

"No, it's just…um…" he bites his lip and I look him in the eyes, "it's hard leaning on my elbows and I can't hold the sides on this side, but maybe the end?" he asks looking nervous.

"Ok, we move to the end; you want a blanket for your arms?" I ask as I help him off the table.

"Please," he whispers oh so quietly.

"Be right back," I say with a kiss to his lips.

I run to the bedroom and look in the closet and find a blanket. I run back with it in hand and see him on the end of the table lying flat of his back with his legs bent and closed and his feet at the edge of the table. That is a new position to try, but not now. I stand at the end of the table in front of him looking up and down his body he is going soft a little. He lifts his head and looks worried.

"Why you nervous?" I ask as I move to the side and lay the blanket down as he lifts up.

"What are you going to do?" he talks so low I almost miss it.

Before he can lean back I pull him to me as I stand back in front of him. I bring him as close the edge as possible and wrap my arms around him as I talk to him.

"I asked if you would let me suck you and you agreed that's all I'm planning. Now care to tell me why you are nervous?"

He looks up at me then puts his forehead to my chest. He doesn't talk, but I know he will if given time, so I let him talk when he is ready. We stand like that for a few minutes and he finally speaks not getting any louder than a whisper.

"I haven't used the bathroom or the kit; I didn't want you to do something that might make a mess."

"You don't want me to finger you?"

He shakes his head no and I know he is worried about me being upset with him.

"I wasn't going to; neither of us has used the bathroom yet, so I figured we needed to wait anyway. Would it bother you if I licked you, I mean only stay on the outside?" I ask as I pull on his chin to get him to look at me.

"No," was another whisper.

I need to get him aroused for this and have just the thoughts to do it. I kiss him lightly and I move to his ear to talk to him quietly.

"I am so horny. I want to suck my husband's big hard cock; lick it, suck it, swallow it," he moans out as I keep talking. "I'm going keep you on the verge of cumming as I lick you from ass to tip. Making you shake and moan that when you do cum you will be screaming my name."

He is panting now and I look down and his dick head is near purple just from what I've said so far. I reach behind him and pull the blanket closer. I kiss down his neck and chest as I push on it to get him to lie back.


	54. Torture

**Ch 54-**_**Torture**_

**JPOV**

He leans back on his elbows holding the sides of the table watching me as I bend over and lick his cock. I suck on the tip as I move a chair up and sit down. He is at the perfect height for what I have planned. I move closer to him staying seated as I rub my hands on his thighs again.

He smiles at me as I trail my eyes up his body to his face. I lean in and kiss his balls as I push his legs apart. He opens them as wide as he can, holding them in the air. I pull one egg in my mouth running my tongue all over it then move to the other. He takes sharp inhales and the exhales are just as hard. I smile and pop it out of my mouth and hear a faint 'fuck'.

I look up and his is lying flat fisting his hair. I smile as I push his legs back towards his chest and he looks down at me and slips his hands behind his knees.

"You ok like this?" I ask as I kiss his wedding rings.

"Yeah."

"If you need to change position say so, I won't be mad."

"I will when I need to, promise. I'm fine for now."

I wink at him as I lower my head back down. I rub my nose against his balls and along his dick as he huffs a breath that makes me chuckle. I stroke his ass and thighs for a few minutes as I lick right behind his balls and get a 'oh shit!' groan. I keep making circles with the tip of my tongue, gliding it to the very edge of his balls down to the edge of his star. I take my time and smile at all the sounds and words he says even the non-coherent ones, those I love best.

His legs are shaky, but I keep going not really licking or sucking where he wants. When I feel I have tortured him enough I slowly, oh so slowly, pull his cheeks apart as I grab his ass. I run the flat of my tongue over his beautiful pink star and it twitches like I knew it would. I swirl, twirl and lick all over his ass getting him as wet as I can.

I pull back and watch as I rub lightly first one thumb then the other going back and forth between them on the sides of his asshole loving seeing it pucker and relax. I blow softly on his wet hole and he nearly comes off the table. I shift my right hand inward a little to run the pad of my thumb completely over it touching as light as possible.

My torturing of him is answered with a scream of 'FUCK!' and his back arching off the table. I ease up on him letting him catch his breath. When he is lying flat again I look at his cock I have been neglecting and it is a deep reddish-purple and leaking pre-cum like a faucet. I smile at the sight and lean in sucking on the head lightly enjoying the taste. I lick down the underside of his shaft over his balls and start flicking my tongue fast, but lightly over his twitching star.

"FUCK! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" he screams out.

I stop and stand up looking at him, he is panting so hard I would have thought his was hyperventilating if I didn't know better and his legs are shaking just as hard. I pull his legs from his hands and hold them for him as he calms down.

"Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore," he says looking up at me. I smile and wink at him.

"Can we move to the bedroom? I want to try something," I ask as I lower his legs. He nods smiling and I help him off the table.

I hold his hand as we walk to the room and sit him on the edge of the bed and suck him as I try and undress. I slowly suck him as I look up seeing him take his shirt off. He grabs the back of mine pulling it and I release him from my mouth to let him take it off. I stand and he removes my shorts and boxer briefs.

I grab a towel from this morning that's in the chair and step back to the nightstand and grab the lube. He watches not say anything until he sees the lube and he swallows _hard_. I know he thinks we are going to have sex, but we aren't and I have to let him in on that before he worries too much.

"We aren't having sex, I want to try something. I don't want to cause any friction ok?" I ask looking him in those gorgeous green eyes.

He scrunches his brows as I crawl past him placing a kiss on his cheek as I go and lie down in the middle of the bed with the towel under my ass. I open the lube and coat my cock in it as he watches.

"Come here," I say pulling on his arm.

He moves over next to me and I have to figure out how to do this.

"Lay on your side facing the bathroom," I tell him and he does.

I pull him tight to my chest wrapping my left arm under him around his chest to pull him on top of me. I hook his right leg over my mine and hold him tight as I roll on to my back bringing him on top of me. I open my legs letting his fall between mine.

"I need to move my dick from between us. Lift your hips with your feet against the bed."

He lifts up enough for me to point my dick down as he lowers down again. He hasn't said anything and I am a little concerned until he says, "Ohhhh."

I wiggle my hips trying to get between his cheeks better and he must realize it because he pulls his cheeks apart and moans as my dick rubs against his ass and balls better. He grabs both my hips holding us both still as he takes deep breaths. I run my hands over his sides and chest as he calms down.

"I wanted to reverse our position and feel your weight on me like this."

"Oh God!" he moans out as I pinch and twist his nipples while slowly rocking my hips up and down.

My dick sliding between his ass cheeks feels good. I just run my hands over his body as much as I can as we slowly rock. He lays his head back on my shoulder allowing me to kiss and lick his neck, shoulder and ear. I lightly rub my fingertips over his gorgeous cock that is leaking just for me.

"Please stroke me I need your hands on me," he says a little breathless as he brings both his hands over our heads into my hair.

"You feel so good, I love you," I tell him as I finally palm the head of his cock and lube my hand in his pre-cum.

"I love you too, oh babe please," he pants turning his head to try and kiss me.

"Stroke that hard cock for me, hard and fast," I order as I put my left hand on his jaw turning him to kiss him better as the right holds his hip.

We kiss as he pumps his cock and I move my hands to hold his hips lifting and pulling him against me as I rub my dick against his ass and balls. The head of my cock glides past his balls and his finger brushes it making me moan. We stop kissing as we both pant and moan.

"Fuck, you feel so good like this. I want to make love like this sometime if I'm not too heavy on you," he gets out making my dick feel harder.

"Yes…yes…fuck…gonna…cum," I grunt out trying to hold off as long as I can.

"Cum love I want to feel you shoot all over my dick and balls."

That sends me over, I cum just as my dick pushes past his balls feeling them rub one on each side. He feels cum hit his hand and he grabs the head of mine and squeezes it to his as he cums. We both finish cumming, as he strokes gripping us both.

We just lay like we are coming down from our high together. I wrap both my arms around him with my hands on his stomach. He links his fingers through mine. We just stay like this for a while relaxing and holding each other.

"Let me up, I know I have to be heavy on you like this," he says trying to move.

"No, you aren't heavy. I like this way, we can move and touch more than if we are on our stomachs," I whisper in his ear tightening my arms around him.

I let him up after a few minutes and he crawls off the bed grabbing the other towel from the chair and wipes off. He uses the towel under me to clean me up. I sit at the edge of the bed to get up, but he stops me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's use wipes and clean up a little. What are we going to do today?" he asks as hands me a wipe to clean up while he does.

"We can go swimming for a while and lay out on the beach to talk unless you want to do something else," I offer as I stand up.

"Getting in the water sounds good," he says grabbing our trunks from the bathroom. "We will need to wash these tonight," he comments handing me mine.

"I know; we will have to make sure our clothes are washed before we leave. When are we leaving?" I ask realizing I didn't know our schedule.

"We leave on Thursday morning to go to Amarillo; Saturday morning to go to Chicago then home from there Sunday evening. We end up in Seattle and I need to text dad to have us a limo waiting to drive us home," he says as we head to the dining table to clean up breakfast.

"Sounds good, we didn't really talk about where to go first, you ok going to Amarillo then Chicago?" I ask picking up the dishes as he goes to the sink getting a rag for the table.

"I think it was easier to plan this way than Chicago first. The flight to Chicago would have been longer and we might have had to leave earlier than Thursday. I don't mind going to Amarillo first; I really didn't have a plan made. I just wanted us both to go and it didn't matter where we went first."

**EPOV**

We clean the dishes and put them away and I find a cooler. I put ice in it from the ice maker and grab us bottles of water. I find some crackers putting them in the cooler on top of a bowl of fruit and veggies. I grab him a soda and cheese to have with some of the crackers and I grab a few forks and paper towels.

I get everything ready as he uses the bathroom. I check my phone as I wait for him to finish. I have a message from mom and dad. I send dad one on the limo for Sunday. He comes out of the bathroom as I open mom's message.

"Mom sent a message, um, it says 'Boys everything is going good with the house. I sent pictures to Edward's email on what we have done so far. If you want anything changed let me know. Have a good trip and if you need anything just call. Love, mom.' I have one from dad too, 'I hope everything is going good. If you need anything call. Love, dad.' I sent him one about a limo for the ride home," I say as he walks up holding his phone.

"Rose sent a message 'Thanks boys, you don't know how excited I am working with Peter and Charlotte. Love you both.' Em must be going crazy by now."

"If he isn't than he must be sick," I laugh as I set my phone aside and grab the cooler. "We need towels."

"I'll get them and meet you on the deck," he says with a smile and wink heading to our bathroom.

I take the cooler and walk out on the deck. I look around and find a beach umbrella and grab it.

"Let's go," he says coming out with a big dimpled grin.

"What are you up to?" I ask a little leery of how he is smiling.

"Nothing, just want to see you wet so I can ogle you," he gives me a kiss then runs off toward the beach.

We both are shirtless, but I am wondering if he grabbed shirts anyway. I laugh watching him acting like a kid. We both are still kids in a sense, but seeing him this happy makes me happy too. We need this just as much as we need each other. I love him so much that even being childish with each other is perfect.

"Help me set up this umbrella," I holler at him as he stands at the shore line letting the water wash over his feet.

"I love this, it's so warm! I'm going to miss this place," he says walking back to me.

"We can come back next summer and stay longer if you want," I offer as we set up the umbrella.

As I unroll the towels a bottle of lube falls out with two shirts.

"Wishful thinking?" he asks as I look over at him.

"We'll see. Come here and let's put lotion on so we don't burn while in the water," I chuckle as I grab some sun block.

We work together making sure we both are covered in sun block to keep us from getting burnt. We laugh as we run to the water. We swim around laughing and diving after each other for quite a while. We end up in water around mid-chest deep holding each other just looking into the other's eyes. I lean in and kiss him.

"Ready for something to snack on?" I ask pecking his lips.

"If it's you then yes," he licks my lip as he pushes his cock to mine knowing we both are hard.

"Maybe later, I brought out snacks unless you want to go in and eat."

"Ok, let's eat."

We get under the umbrella and I grab the cooler taking out the food. He starts opening the fruit container as I open the crackers. We set up everything and feed each other.

"You want water or soda?" I ask grabbing a bottle of water.

"Water, it's too hot for soda."

I hand him a bottle as he feeds me a piece of fruit. We eat and drink just watching each other and looking out at the water.

We are sitting with his right side by my left holding hands.

"Do you want crackers and cheese? I brought some out for you," I ask as I pull the cheese out.

"Thanks. I know you said dairy was an item you need to avoid, but what does that cover exactly?" he asks as I lift a cheese covered cracker to his mouth.

"Nearly everything; if I eat it in moderation it doesn't bother me too much, but that and fatty foods aren't a good mix. We won't be avoiding foods I can't or shouldn't eat; you don't have to do without on account of me. We can work on making adjustments and have what we both want or need."

"I don't want you to have to watch me eat things you can't, it doesn't seem fair or nice," he says looking over at me.

"I don't see it that way. Remember I have had to watch what I eat for years and until recently when I knew I was slacking and caused my own problem. I know that neither you nor our friends realized how I ate, I ordered what I knew was safe and brought snacks from home to help with lunches at school," I tell him squeezing his hand.

"I know this is something you don't like to talk about, but thank you for telling me and letting me help too. I mean, that you don't feel you need to hide anything. I want us to be open and know that we can talk to each other."

"Me too. Now, what are we going to do?" I ask placing a light kiss to his lips.

"We are going to lie here and enjoy the day. I just want to lie here with you," he says lying down pulling me down too.

"Let me put the rest of the food away," I say before I lie down with him.

He is lying with his hands behind his head watching me. I look over at him and wink and smile at him. He is so damn hot just lying there. I have to bite my lip to keep from attacking him out here in the open.

"What is that look for?" he chuckles bringing his hand to rub my thigh.

"What look?" I play innocent.

"Oh no you don't, I seen you biting your lip, what's it about?" he asks moving up on his right elbow sliding his left hand up my side.

I turn to him shifting to lower us both down on the towel. I lay to his right side grazing my hand over his chest.

"I am trying to keep us PG out here, we don't need to get caught doing anything," I whisper as I tweak his nipple.

"Damn it! Don't start what you won't finish," he grunts as he grips my bicep tight.

"I never said I wouldn't finish, I said we can't do it out here."

He pulls me down to kiss me licking my bottom lip while I suck on his top one. We make out rolling back and forth just keeping our bodies in contact. We lick body parts, suck nipples, and palm each other almost getting carried away. I slow us down when I am finally on top again just kissing his lips lightly combing my fingers in his hair.

"Want to go swimming again?" I ask as I sit up to straddle his torso.

"Excuse me?" I turn my head and see a lady walking up to us.

He tries to grab a shirt, but I tighten my thighs and block his right side from showing.

"Yes, can we help you?" I ask looking up at her where she stopped a few feet away.

"I was wondering if you might be Mr. Masen," she says looking from me to Jazz.

"Yes, well it's Whitlock-Masen now, why do you ask?" I say looking from her to Jazz and he shakes his head no then I turn back to her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt; I'm Mrs. Takahashi, the caretaker for the house you are renting. I stopped by to see if you needed anything," she says looking at us with a smile.

"Can I meet you back at the house on the deck in a few minutes?" I ask wanting to have her leave us so she won't see him and we can talk. She nods and walks back up the path to the house.

"You ok?" I ask him as I move off him.

"Yeah, thanks," he says quietly like he is worried.

"Love, I know you don't like anyone to see you; that is why I didn't move off you. Don't feel like I'm going to hold that against you because I'm not. I have my bathroom issue I don't want others to know about just like you don't want them to see your scar. We are fine and I understand."

"Thank you. I have thought some about it. Seeing Jacob's where he didn't seem bothered by his makes me think I may be judging people. His is worse than mine and more noticeable, so maybe I may not have as many people say something like I always thought," he says looking down to his side as he lightly traces his fingers on his scar.

"Whatever you want to do about it is your choice, no one should push you to do something you don't want," I remind him as I link my hand in his.

"I know; I just was thinking about leaving it and getting a tattoo over it." He looks up at me and I smile.

"If that is what you want to do, but let's talk to dad first and see if you need to do anything before you get one."

"Ok. Do we need anything?" he asks starting to get up.

"Sit, I'll go talk to her. Can you think if anything?" I ask as I stand. I look over at her and she is sitting on the deck and waves.

"More fruit and that melting chocolate. Oh, ice cream, um, birthday cake flavor, no, no get strawberry."

"Ok, I'll have her fix your sweet tooth cravings. I'll be right back," I say leaning down to kiss him and he fists my hair pushing his tongue in my mouth making me moan.

I pull away laughing and glad the umbrella blocks us from her view so she can't see us trying to adjust the tenting of our board shorts. He laughs as I try to look presentable then I imagine Emmett and Rose having sex and that deflates my erection quickly.

As I turn to walk away I say, "Stop laughing you ass." He knows I'm not serious because I am laughing with him.


	55. What is he up to?

**RL took a crappy turn this week. I have three vehicles and had one go down Monday afternoon and the second went down yesterday afternoon when the kids took it to go to work. So I have to run about 115 miles a day until we get at least one of the two broke down fixed. Hope third car can take it long enough or we all will be up shit creek without any paddles or boats for that matter.**

**Sorry couldn't update yesterday, yesterday ended at 2a this morning and by the time I was home after running about 200 miles or more yesterday I was completely exhausted. **

**Makes matters worse is first car has water leak and half of engine has to come apart and second car we have no idea why it won't run. **

**Now with the venting out of the way, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 55-What is he up to?<strong>

**JPOV**

I lie back and watch the crashing waves while he goes to talk to the caretaker. The ocean is beautiful; I just lie there and close my eyes listening to all the sounds around me. I think about what to do for a tattoo on my side and if I really want it there. I may wait a while and see if anyone says anything about my scar. I have thought for so long that people may say things regarding my scars because a few kids made fun of it in grade school. I will have to stop being so nervous over them and see what the reactions will truly be.

The sound of the ocean, the waves, seagulls and natural quiet about lull me to sleep. I am near dozing off when I get startled.

"Sorry."

I look up and see him smiling looking down at me.

"It's fine," I say as I sit up grabbing his hand to pull him down to me, "what took so long?"

"I was using the bathroom; I didn't mean to take so long. Want to get in the water some more?" he asks.

"Sure, can you keep up?" I ask as I get up and run to the water.

"You are in for it now!" he shouts chasing me.

We swim or float around chasing each other as we play in the water until the sun passes over and the sky turns pink and red.

We get out of the water and gather up our stuff.

"Come on, let's go inside," he says moving us to walk toward the house.

We get on the deck and we leave everything on the table as we walk to the outdoor shower. We rinse off and leave our shorts on the wall of the shower as we head inside. We enter the house going to the kitchen table leaving the cooler there and head to the bedroom and change into the shorts we wore earlier. We go out to the living room couch, sitting down he pulls me to sit in his lap kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him harder. I want to feel him under me, near me like never before.

He breaks the kiss and tucks my hair behind my ears looking in my eyes.

"How about I lock the doors and we stay in to watch TV or a movie?" he asks kissing my neck.

"Uh huh," I manage as I get lost in the attention he gives me.

He kisses and licks my neck moving down kissing and lightly licks my tattoo. He slides both his hands into the back of my shorts squeezing my ass. He turns us laying me down on the couch as he settles over me. He rubs my dick through my shorts and hums against my abs.

"Ok, ok that tickles," I chuckle out as he tickles my abs with the humming.

"Good," he chuckles against my stomach.

"Stop that tickles," I laugh pushing him up.

"Ok, let's watch a movie or something," he says pulling me up next to him.

"Check your email, mom said something about sending you pictures," I tell him as I shift to get comfortable.

He goes to the kitchen and comes back with the laptop wearing a big smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"You can't bullshit me Edward, what are you smiling about?" I ask trying to look annoyed, but don't pull it off at all.

"Fine, I was thinking about the last time we had this open near us," he blushes.

"Oh, we are not doing that again for a while," I say smiling.

"Ok," he pouts sitting down.

He had opened the browser and signed into his email as he walked over. He has a message from mom and Peter.

"Mom I understand, but Peter?" I ask wondering what it is about.

"Mom sent us the pictures of what has been done at the house. Look the kitchen is stocked and has the table and chairs we like. Here is the living room, I like the colors and the couches look comfortable," he keeps talking about the pictures and doesn't open the email from Peter or mention it.

I let him get by with not answering for now, but will find out what he is up to.

"So, I need to use the bathroom, do you want to start a movie or find something for dinner?" he asks closing the laptop.

"I'll look for something for dinner. When was she bringing back the stuff from the store?" I ask as he stands up.

There is a knock at the door and he goes to it. The caretaker heads to the kitchen with a bag and he has two.

"Thanks," he says shaking her hand.

"You are welcome, let me know if you need anything," she says as she walks back out closing the door.

He is sorting things and as I get off the couch he says, "Check your phone to make sure we didn't miss any calls?"

He is so up to something. I walk in the bedroom and check my phone and see no missed calls or messages. I head to the living room and he is walking into the bedroom carrying a bag. I have no idea what he is trying to do, so I will leave it alone for now.

"I'm going to try and use the bathroom can you look for something for dinner?" he asks walking over to me playing with my hand.

"Yeah, take your time," I say squeezing his hand.

"Thank you," he kisses me.

I let him go in our room and wonder what he is up to. I look around and see he has taken his phone and laptop with him. Not sure what to do I head into the kitchen to look for food for dinner. I see fresh ground turkey and vegetables. I decide that a turkey stroganoff sounds good. I make up a salad as the turkey cooks. I get everything ready while he is doing whatever in the bathroom. Putting the bread in the oven my phone rings.

Looking at the screen I see it is Peter, "Hey Pete, what's up?"

"_Not much. I need to talk to you."_

"Go ahead."

"_Ok, I didn't tell you this, but Edward has plans for tonight and is very nervous. Now, just listen then we need to get off the phone before he knows I called. Don't overreact to what he has set up,"_ he starts talking and I stop him.

"What is he planning Peter?" I ask a little harsh.

"_Listen up and listen good or I _will_ kick your ass. Now, he wants to do a d/s scene and has it set up. You need to talk to him about it, but don't let him know I called and told you. I know some of what he has planned just not all of it. I am calling because he is going to be the sub and I think you need to talk to him and find out his plans. The Dom usually sets up all scenes; however, the sub can if the Dom knows what is going on. Now, you need to act cool and do _anything_ he asks without question. If for any reason either of you need to call I will be having my own session tonight though I'll have my phone set up if you need me. We need to get off here so he doesn't know. Call me later or tomorrow."_

"Thanks for giving me the heads up Peter, bye," I say closing my phone and setting it on the counter as I finish putting dinner together.

I have no idea what he wants to do, but will do anything he asks. I have the table set and getting drinks as he comes in sitting down. He looks nervous as hell. Ok, now I need to calm him down.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I made stroganoff and cut up some fresh veggies. I made garlic toast, I put olive oil on it instead of butter."

"Looks and smells good, thanks," he says barely making eye contact.

We dish out food for both of us and eat in quiet peace. Sitting here I can tell he showered, but won't comment on it. We finish eating and just as I put dishes in the sink he comes out of our room with towels and is that…jeans? He walks to the bathroom in the hall and comes out empty handed.

"I, uh, I," he hesitates.

"What is it?" I softly ask washing dishes.

"I figured you would want to shower, so I put some things in the bathroom out here. I need to clean ours," he says very nervous.

"Yeah a shower sounds good, thanks," I say watching him out of the corner of my eye.

He wrings his hands looking for something to do and finally goes to wipe the table off.

"I'm heading to shower, be out soon," I say kissing his cheek.

"Ok," he says watching me.

I go straight to the bathroom hoping to elevate some of his nervousness. I walk in and close the door and listen to him walk around. I turn to the clothes and see just a pair of my tight, comfortable jeans and nothing else.

I jump in taking a quick shower, the fastest one I have ever taken. I dry off and dry my hair with the towel making sure I am as dry as possible I pull on my jeans and it hits me, 'You only had on jeans and paddled me'. _FUCK!_ Now I'm hard and can't wait to see what he has planned.

I leave the bathroom and all the lights are out and only dim light flickers under the bedroom door. I walk over and open it slowly to see candles lit around the room and him kneeling on the floor about 6 feet from me. He is semi-hard and his hands are shaking. We need to talk, I am so glad Peter called me.

I close the door and walk over to him.

"Stand up," I say softly.

He slumps forward then gets up not looking at me and turns away.

"Come here please," I gently ask linking our hands pulling him to the chair.

He sits on my lap sideways though doesn't look at me; he just keeps his eyes closed.

"We need to talk a little first," I talk to him as soft as possible.

"We don't have to do anything," he says softly moving to get up.

"No, I didn't say I didn't want to play, I just need to know what you planned. I looked online before so I know some, but I need to know what you want or don't," I say as I pull him against me.

"I, uh..."

"Talk to me babe," I softly encourage.

"There isn't much we can do yet, so I set out the body paints, lube and the stuff from Peter. I figured teasing and playing," he finally looks up at me.

"Ok, after tonight we really need to go through that book," I say then kiss him.

"Deal."

"I am going to step back out so we can both take a minute to calm down, that ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

We stand up and I kiss his temple and step out into the living room. I lean against the couch as I calm down breathing deep exhaling slow. I wait a few minutes before I go back inside.

I open the door and he is in the same position and is semi-hard still. His hands are still a little shaky, but we both are nervous over what we are about to do. I look around the room as I lean back against the door seeing the stuff he set out.

**EPOV**

I am so fucking nervous, talking to Peter and Charlotte helped some. I have everything set out now I just need him to figure out what I want to do.

Sitting here I hear him outside the door and start to question my idea, too late to back out now.

He comes over and has me stand up. I think I messed up until he pulls me over to talk and ease my worry. He didn't force any information out of me; he talked quietly like I was, so I know he is nervous too.

I get back in place and breath deep to calm myself. My fingers are tapping on the side of my thighs as he opens the door again and I hold my breath and try to stop the tapping by holding onto my thighs.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asks with a hard tone leaning against the door.

"I'm here to please you, sir."

"I don't think my husband would like me being with another man."

"I am your wedding gift from him," I say as I try to keep my voice from squeaking as I bring my eyes to his.

He lifts a brow at me and I drop my eyes to my lap.

He walks around the room obviously seeing what is set out this time. There is lube on the dresser and both night stands, a package of body paints and brushes on one nightstand and the cuff restraints and stuff from Peter on the bed.

"What is this?" he asks softly and I glance over to see him holding the cock ring from Peter.

"Cock ring," I look at him and he raises a brow, "it's to keep us harder longer; to keep me from getting off too soon." I speak the last kind of low, but he nods. I put my head back down and watch his feet as he walks around the room before coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm not sure about this without my husband being here," he says talking normally, not hard like before, but not softly either.

"Sir, he is letting you have one night as a gift," I say as I bring my left hand in front of me to show my rings.

He squats and pulls my hand to his mouth and kisses my rings and tips my chin up with his other hand for me to look at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

"Please," I whisper back.

"Any words or whatever I need to know?" he whispers again.

"Um," he looks at me and I finally open up, "Charlotte talked to me about that, red to stop totally, yellow to let me calm down and green to keep going."

"Ok, I can deal with those, but what if you can't speak?"

"We need a signal for that," I say honestly.

"We don't have anything to use do we?" he asks looking around.

"I can tap on you somewhere to get your attention, or we can wait and do this later," I offer knowing we are not prepared for this.

"No, we play, but let me know somehow if you are in a position you can't talk. I want to play safe and not mess up, so neither of us regret or not want to try this again," he says stroking my cheek.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Welcome," he answers and kisses me lightly.

He leans back and pulls the cock ring from his pocket and I nod looking at him. He seems hesitant and I take his hand and lift my cock up to let him put it on. He strokes and plays with my dick as he slides the ring down completely and I get completely hard.

He stands up and runs his fingers in my hair and I close my eyes keeping my head down.

He walks around the room again and comes back.

"I think you need to greet me properly."

Unsure I look up at him as I raise my hands to the waist of his jeans. He nods at me and I drop my eyes to what I am doing and unfasten his jeans pulling them down enough to let his rock hard cock out.

I lean forward and kiss the tip then kiss down the underside to kiss his balls. I sit back and slide my hands down his thighs unsure of what to do.

He shifts forward enough so his cock is barely brushing my lips and he puts his left hand in my hair as the right wraps around his cock.

"Open," he says in his hard tone.

I open and rub his thighs a few strokes as he rocks into my mouth slowly.

He puts both hands in my hair and holds me still as he rocks into my mouth. He barely touches the back of my throat and I move my tongue a little when he pulls out. I open as wide as possible, but he doesn't push into my throat though he moves a little faster.

I glance up at him even though Char told me to keep my eyes down; he is watching his cock slide in and out of my mouth. He locks eyes with me and I squeeze his thighs and he stops just breathing hard. I pull his thighs and he slides in until the head of his dick slides in my throat a little, I don't break eye contact as I swallow on the head of his dick.

"Fuck," he pants.

He pulls out a little as I lighten my hold on him. He holds still as I start sucking on him and let my eyes roll back. I love to suck his big hard cock and he should know that by now or at least figure it out. I do everything I can think to do as I suck him off. He is moaning the faster I move and harder I suck; I keep my eyes closed as I concentrate on him.

"Swallow," he grunts just before he shoots cum against the back of my throat.

I swallow everything and before I can put my hand up to pump him to make sure I get it all he does it instead. I lick and suck until he stops me by tapping my cheek. I let him go and sit back on my heels as he steps back. He doesn't take his jeans off, so I figure he is doing them back up.

"Stand up," he orders pulling my bicep.

I stand, but still don't look at him.

He leans in to whisper in my ear, "Any reason you won't look at me?"

"I'm not supposed to," I whisper back and he pulls my chin to make me look at him.

"Who says?" he growls.

"Charlotte said that a sub wasn't supposed to make eye contact unless the Dom initiates it. Like moving my head to make me look at you or you order me to look."

"I see. How do you feel about that?"

"It's hard to not look at you, but it isn't supposed to be my choice."

"Ok, so I say we let that slide for now and any eye contact can be made when you feel like it," he starts, but I have to tell him more.

"Um, the sub can't really get into subspace as easy with eye contact or looking at the Dom at free will."

"Ok, but for now if you want to look I won't stop you, you do what you feel is appropriate."

"Ok, thank you," I whisper out as I look in his eyes then lower them to look at his lips before I drop them completely.

He pulls me into a kiss and I moan at the feeling of his tongue taking full control of my mouth. He breaks the kiss and turns me around to push me against the door.

"Stay, you can watch if you want or try and get into subspace," he says as he backs away.

I stand and listen to him move around the room as I keep my eyes looking down. I am hard as marble and want to stroke myself, but resist. Not sure what we are going to do I image me in different positions getting fucked hard. I startle a little when he grabs my wrist.

"Come lie down."

I let him lead me to the bed and look up at him.

"Get in the middle on your back."

I crawl in like he says and close my eyes wondering what he has decided to do. He straddles my chest as he lifts my hands to the upper corners of the bed. He cuffs the right one then the left. He moves down my body and cuffs my ankles to the bottom corners spreading my legs wide. I keep my eyes closed and listen to him move around.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow, if I am unable I will have it ready to post the following morning. I will not abandon this story though I am little sad over not being able to post daily like I have been. If after this weekend things don't seem to settle down I will post a chapter (or two, if able) weekly.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and understanding that RL seems to get in the way of _everything_.**

**Love all the readers and reviews that have been posted. mwah xoxo**

**Shelly**


	56. Playing

**Let's see how they play together...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 56-<strong>_**Playing**_

**JPOV**

I cuff him to the bed and stand at the foot looking him over. He is relaxed, but fully aroused; his dick is a little more red than normal with the cock ring on. He is really going to let me have my way with him and is excited about it. I adjust my cock as it gets semi-hard looking at him.

I look around and decide to use the paints first. I pick up the green paint and open it, swirling the brush in it to mix it up. I kneel on the bed beside him and run the brush over his chest.

"FUCK!" he shouts arching his back as the brush touches him.

"You ok?" I ask in his ear.

"Yes, just cold. Keep going."

I make a heart on his chest and put our initials in it. He breathes through his nose hard squirming some; I just bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. I change colors as I write and draw all over his body. When I paint a strip up the underside of his cock he lets out a hard breath through his mouth. I take a little pity on him and set the paint aside as I lick the paint off his dick. I move between his legs and lick my way up his chest. He is holding onto the straps of the cuffs pulling hard, but they don't give. He never once opens his eyes the entire time.

I move to the foot of the bed and release the straps from the bed leaving the cuffs on his ankles. I rub his legs some as I kneel between them. I bend his legs so his knees are at his chest. He opens his eyes to look at me and I smile at him. I lift his left ankle toward the headboard and he watches as I strap his leg to the bed again.

"This ok?" I ask making sure he is alright with this.

"I need to move up a little to get more comfortable," he barely speaks.

"Ok. Don't be afraid to stop me if you need to move around or anything. We are doing this together and right now I want us both to enjoy this." I talk to him as I loosen the straps on his wrists and he wiggles around.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Before I strap his legs up I kiss him softly letting him know that he is in control of how this night goes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz."

He nods his head as I tighten the wrist cuffs and then bend his legs up and strap them to the headboard. He is at my mercy or I am at his; not sure which. He closes his eyes as I rub my hands along the back of his thighs. I grab the purple paint and lightly brush it on his balls and he moans biting his lip. I smile and move the brush down across his tight star.

"SHIT! FUCK!" he howls as he strains against the cuffs.

He is breathing hard, but doesn't tell me to stop, so I paint his ass cheeks. I paint 'mine' on one cheek and put a smiley face on the other. I set the paint aside and lean down to lick his beautiful twitching star and he starts panting hard. I keep licking until he settles down some and I can push my tongue in his ass. I shift over and grab a bottle of lube and settle on my knees.

He looks up at me then to my hands seeing the lube. I reach next to us and grab the anal plug and show it to him. He bites his lip and nods. I smile at him as I lube the plug then rub my slick fingers over his ass. He settles his head back and closes his eyes as I slowly push a finger inside him. I resist rubbing his sweet spot and push in two fingers watching his face for any sign of pain. I scissor my fingers in him and he starts breathing harder.

I pull my fingers out and push the plug slowly into him. His ass opens with no hesitation as the plug sets in place. I wipe my hand off and gently rub his thighs to help relax him some. He smiles with his eyes closed and I reach up and undo the straps lowering his legs and I rub his hips and thighs. I loosen his wrists and rub his arms and shoulders as he relaxes into the bed.

"Roll over."

He rolls onto his stomach and I straddle his back cuffing him to the bed with his hands together out in front of him. I move off him and down the bed pulling on his hips and he wiggles down the bed to help me get his arms straight out above his head.

"Can I try something?" I ask into his ear.

He turns his head and looks at me.

"I know you can't really move, but can you get on your knees?"

He nods and pulls his knee up then the other and keeps himself low on the bed so his arms are pulling on the cuffs. I get behind him holding his hips and rock into his ass pushing on the plug.

"Fuck!" he muffles into the bed, but I don't let him move away from me I just rock into him a few more times.

I shift back a little and reach between his legs and stroke his cock. I pull on it slightly trying to bring it back to me through his legs.

"SHIT! WAIT!"

I ease up on pulling and just hold him still.

"Ok, just go easy," he pants lightly.

I move him slower this time and lean down and suck the head. He huffs out breathes as I do and I continue sucking lightly on him for a few minutes. I let him go and he drops to the bed slowly as I pull on his knees. I lie on top of him letting my weight push against the plug.

"You still ok?" I ask as I nuzzle his neck.

"Yes, sir."

I rub his arms and sides as I wiggle on top of him for a few minutes. I move off him as I leave him cuffed to the headboard and look around seeing the clock and realize he needs to stay plugged for another ten minutes. I look around the room and see the feather duster and grab it. I adjust my hard dick as I crawl on the bed and lightly brush the feathers across his back. He squirms around, but stays quiet other than moaning lightly. I slide it across his ass and he pushes up his hips. I smack his ass cheek with my bare hand and it makes a popping sound and he grunts.

I slap the other cheek and he jerks his hips around. I slap a few more times just barely hitting him and he moans loud.

"Please, a little harder."

I smack him and the noise rings in the room and my hand has a slight tingle in it.

"YES!"

I smack one cheek then the other alternating between the two and I make his ass a nice pink color. I stop and rub his ass with both hands and seeing him wiggle and moan has me hard as fuck. I look at the clock and see about three minutes are left before I can take the plug out to fuck him.

"Sir, fuck me please."

"There is still three minutes of the thirty minutes for you to wear the plug," I say as I tap the plug.

"NO! NOW!" he shouts as I tap a few more times.

"You sure?" I ask as I twist the plug inside him.

"YES! Please Jazz," he says looking over his shoulder at me.

I nod and move off the bed to the side so he can watch me take off my pants and see I am as hard as he is. I grab the lube and slick my dick as I look in his eyes.

"Get on your knees," I say as I move onto the bed.

He kneels as I move behind him and slide the plug out. He groans as I do, but that doesn't last long as I see his ass is open and ready for me. I immediately slide my dick slowly in all the way and we both scream "FUCK!" I lean over his back as I wrap my arms around his chest and hold us both still. I can't believe I slide in that easy. I lift off him and push in as far as I can and we both pant.

I slowly pull out and push back in as he pulls at the cuffs. He is on his knees and elbows as I hold his hips back as far as I can as I speed up fucking him. I realize I won't last long if I keep going and he still has the cock ring on. I need to take it off as I am not sure if he's able to orgasm with it on. I ease out of him and sit back on my ankles.

"Do I need to take off the cock ring?" I ask as I rub his ass cheeks.

"Um, I might be able to get off easier if it was off; it is definitely keeping me from cumming."

I move next to him and untie him taking the cuffs off his wrists and ankles then roll him over. I leave the ring on him and lube his dick. I lube and finger myself while he watches and scrunches his eyebrows together.

"I can do what I want right?" I ask in a hard tone.

His eyes snap to mine from looking at my fingers inside me. He nods, but doesn't speak.

I straddle his waist and lower down on him. Fully seated on him I grab his hands lacing our fingers together. His eyes roll back as I wiggle a little.

"Are you too sensitive for this?" I ask as I lift off some.

He shakes his head no and grips my hands tight. I use his hands as leverage as I start to ride him hard. He squeezes his eyes shut tight as I ride harder. He is starting to buck into me and hits my sweet spot a few times. I slow down and lift off him only to lean down and kiss him.

"I'm going to remove the ring, think you can keep from coming for a few more minutes?" I ask against his lips as I put my fingers on the ring.

"YELLOW! YELLOW!" he shouts and grabs my biceps.

I stop moving and watch his face as he breathes hard. His eyes are shut tight and he is trying to get his breathing under control. I wait until he finally looks up at me.

"Green, I think," he says softly.

I don't move and give him another minute. He nods and I slowly take the ring off him. I take the ring and plug into the bathroom and wash them off to give him another few minutes to calm down. I carry them with me to the bed and crawl over him to straddle his hips again. He is hard and slick as I slide back onto him. I want him to cum in my ass before I cum in his.

"I won't last long like this," he says almost as if he regrets saying it.

"It is ok if you don't; I want you to cum now before I fuck you."

He looks up at me with a raised brow and I explain, "I want you to cum inside me before I do you. You may get hard again as I fuck you and you cum a second time. I just want to feel you in me."

I grab the cock ring and put it on myself as he watches. He nods and I start to ride him as he holds my hips helping me to fuck myself on him. He is trying to hold still, but I want him to fuck me just as hard.

"Fuck me, fucking move, now!" I growl out hard.

He listens and pulls me down hard as he pushes up into me. I let him help me and he hits my sweet spot and I am glad I put the ring on to help me keep from getting off. He fucks me for all he can as I hold his ribs while riding him for all I'm worth.

"JASPER!" he screams as he explodes in my ass. I clamp down as hard as I can as I ride out his orgasm.

I slow down my movements as he collapses onto the bed. I ease off him and clinch my ass cheeks tight as I move off the bed and grab the anal plug and he looks at me puzzled.

"Here, I want to put it in me. Will you help me?" I ask as I stand beside the bed handing it to him.

"Yeah," he says and moves over to put lube on it. I wait until he stands and pushes on my shoulder to bend me over the side of the bed.

"I don't know if I should put it in, I mean, um…" he hesitates.

"Just slide it in and I will relax as you push."

He pushes it against me and I relax and it slides in easy. He twists it a little to make sure it is seated and I fist the sheets. I stand up and put a little more lube on my dick then turn to him and grab his hand pulling him to the chair in the corner. I slowly sit down to keep from jostling the plug. I pull him down with his back to me. He straddles me as he lowers on my dick and I am so fucking hard. I rub his back and shoulders as I move down in the chair a little getting more comfortable.

"Ride me bitch," I growl as I grip his hips hard pushing up into him.

He leans forward and uses my knees as leverage as he rides me. In this position I can watch my dick slide in and out of his ass better. I pull him down as I push up and we work making a good rhythm. I hold his hips down to keep him from moving anymore and fist his hair pulling him back to me.

"You hard?" I ask in his ear.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now stand up so I can bend you over this chair."

He lifts off me and we stand so he can kneel on the chair. I put his hands on the arm rests and he drops his head to push it against the chair back. I take off the ring slowly, I see why he had me wait; I have to fight everything in me to keep from cumming. I get the ring off and drop it on the towel by the bed. I step up to him and ease into him slowly. I pump into him harder with each stroke and he moans.

"God, you feel so good. Damn, I'm gonna cum!" I grunt as I move fast and hard into him.

Ever thrust has me squeezing my ass cheeks and I feel the plug in my ass. I get in a few more strokes and explode like a bomb inside him. He feels me cum and shoots on the chair. I lift him by wrapping my arms around his chest and he relaxes into me. I am still in his ass and slowly slide out as I soften.

I stand him up and grab a towel and wipe him off and the chair. I fold the towel enough for him to sit on it in the chair. He sits down relaxing back as I go into the bathroom and start a bath for us. I get the water the right temperature and step out of the bathroom to get him.

**EPOV**

He kept me on the verge of cumming the whole time he had me tied to the bed. When he rode my cock and took off the ring so I could cum in his ass I was beyond trying to fight off my orgasm. We fucked as hard as we could before I came. I was a little surprised he wanted the butt plug in, but when he relaxed as I pushed it in I realized he wanted to keep my cum inside him as he fucked me. He wanted us both to cum inside each other.

Riding him was awesome, I got hard and when he bent me over the chair I didn't even try to hold off shooting. I felt him cum inside me and shot off at the feeling. He was soft and patient, but still kept to the Dom roll quite well from what I could tell.

He left me on the chair and I hear him running water into the bathtub.

"Let's soak in the tub for a little while," he asks as he runs his hand in my hair.

I let him help me up and we walk into the bathroom. He stops next to the tub and turns his back to me and bends over slightly. I pull on the plug to remove it and he moans. I ease it out and set it on a towel by the sink.

"Come on," he says pulling me into the tub.

We sit with my back to his chest. I lean up when the tub is full enough and turn the spout off. I lean back against him and he wraps his arms around my chest as I rest my hands on his thighs. He kisses my neck and I roll my head to the side to let him have more room to kiss on me.

"You doing ok, I didn't get to rough spanking you did I?" he asks.

"I'm good, and no you didn't get rough. I liked it," I say as I shift to the side enough to look at him.

He smiles and puts his hand on my cheek to pull me into a kiss. We kiss softly, not trying to overpower each other. I turn around more as we kiss and I am very thankful the tub is big.

"Thank you," I say as I peck his lips.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Tonight, you didn't have to indulge me, but you did."

"I was a little surprised when I came into the room the first time, but happy. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did a few things I seen on the net and tried to be dominate, but we both know I wasn't that much," he says pulling me to lean back again.

"You were," I start and he huffs in my ear, "you didn't know what to do, but what you did was great. I mean, you did dominate me even though you let your soft side show because neither of us knows exactly what to do. I wonder if we can see a few d/s um, episodes, no that doesn't sound right," I say as I try to think of the right word.

"You mean scenes; d/s scenes or sessions are what they are called. I only asked questions or slowed down to keep from hurting you."

"I know and I appreciate it. Do you think there is a way to see how this is done without having to do it in front of someone? I mean, just watch," I ask.

My ass is a little sore with the warm water and I have to move around a little to get comfortable.

"You sure you are ok? You are moving around a lot. Are you too sore to sit here?" he asks rubbing my neck and shoulders.

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me know if I ever get to rough. I think we will need to talk to Peter and see about just watching."

"Ok, now are we going to sit in here or wash up?" I ask wiggling my toes.

"Let's wash up and clean up before we go to bed."

He washes my back as I sit forward. He sits up behind me rubbing his chest to my soapy back as he washes my chest. We wash up and get out; he pulls me to the shower and turns it on and we rinse off, then we get out and dry off.

He goes into the bedroom and comes back with the paint brush and cock ring as I finishing drying off the butt plug after washing it. He washes the brush out and the ring as I go to the night stand and put away the paints and lube. I put everything away and start putting the cuffs and duster away as he comes into the room. We both are in towels as we blow out candles. I turn on the bedroom light and check my phone.

"We need to text Peter," he says out of the blue.

"Why?" I ask looking puzzled at him.

"Shit! Um…" he looks down at the floor as he sits on the side of the bed.

"What?" I ask standing between his legs.

"Promise you won't be mad?" he asks looking up at me as he puts his hands on my hips.

"About?"

"Promise?"

"Ok, I promise. Now what are you talking about or should I say not talking about?" I ask as I put my hands in his hair.

"Peter called me when I was making dinner and you were in the bathroom?" he speaks more as a question.

"Why?" I ask feeling a little betrayed now.

"He wanted to let me know what you had planned so I would be prepared."

"WHAT? That assho-," I start, but he cuts me off.

"He only told me you wanted to do a scene, not what was involved. He said the Dom usually sets this up, but the sub can if he or she lets the Dom in on it. He didn't want either of us to screw up," he says looking into my eyes pulling me closer.

"Ok, I wanted to surprise you; that's all. I guess thinking about it now, I did need to tell you or you wouldn't have a clue what I wanted. I'm not mad at him for telling; madder at myself for not letting you in on it," I say as I try to step back except he doesn't let me.

"I had an idea of what you wanted when I put my jeans on. I remembered you talking about your dream, I quote 'You only had on jeans and paddled me.' I was semi-hard before, but with that thought I had trouble doing up my jeans. It isn't easy putting this thing fully hard in tight jeans." He moves his towel to show me his dick.

"Oh."

"Now, are we ok?" he asks kissing and licking the hair below my navel.

"Yes," I say as I fist his hair.

"Come on, let's get in bed."

I step back and he drops his towel and tugs mine off. I turn to walk over to turn the light off and he stops me.

"You ok? Your ass is red, did I get to rough?" he asks turning me around.

"No, I am fine."

"Don't lie."

"Ok, I am a little sensitive, but I liked it when you smacked my ass."

"Do we need to put anything on it?" he asks as he turns me around and lightly rubs his thumbs on my ass cheeks.

"I don't know. Where is that book?"

He pulls it out of the nightstand and flips through it too fast for me to see what he is looking for. He stops on a page and reads through it as I try to read it upside down. Before I can read anything he closes the book tossing it on the night stand and stands up pushing me out of his way. He goes into the bathroom and comes out with a bottle of lotion.

"Lie down on your stomach please."

I lie down on his side of the bed giving him enough room to sit on the edge. He puts lotion in his hand and rubs them together to warm it. He slowly rubs his hands on my ass and it feels good. The lotion is still a little cool and it helps. He puts a little more lotion in his hand and works it into my ass cheeks then massages my shoulders.

"There is a lotion that is better for this, but it says any body lotion will do. After a spanking, paddling or flogging lotion needs to be put on the skin." He talks to me as he gives me a little massage. He keeps stopping with his left hand every few minutes only rubbing with his right.

"Thank you," I say as I roll over and kiss him. "I know that using your left hand hurts some, so I think I will be fine now," I say as I massage his left hand.

He lets me rub his hand for a few minutes and I feel the stiffness still in it as I do. I work my thumbs in a circle in his palm over the scar there. He just watches as I rub his hand. He finally puts his right one on mine and I stop and look up at him.

"Thanks. It feels a lot better now."

I smile as we stand up and I pull him to me and kiss him. He wraps his hands in my hair as I put mine around his waist. We kiss and sway a little.

He pulls away to ask, "Will you dance with me?"

I nod and he lights a few candles as I walk over turning the light out. He turns on the stereo as he plugs in my iPod. He selects Debussy's Clair de Lune and walks up to me. We hold each other as we slowly sway. We are naked, but it doesn't matter; being here in his arms is all I think about and I think he is thinking the same.

We sway and move around slowly as the melody plays. Neither of us gets very hard and we are content with it. He pulls me down on the bed with him as the song changes to Sentimental by Kenny G. He kisses me as he pulls me on top of him. As I settle between his legs kissing him, we both are slightly hard. He wraps his legs around me keeping me to him. We slowly start to heat up our kissing as he moans rubbing his tongue to mine. He runs his hands all over me as I fist his hair. We start grinding into each other as I realize he has set my iPod to my classical/instrumental music playlist.

I pull away from his lips as I kiss his neck.

"Make love to me," he asks softly and I lift up to look at him, he couldn't be serious.

Before I can say anything he pleads with me, "Please, I want you to make love to me slowly."

"Are you sure?" I whisper.

"Please."

He gave me what I wanted earlier, so I really couldn't deny him, but I was afraid of hurting him.

"Babe, please, you already fucked me and I had the plug in for a while. Please give me this," he nearly begs.

I kiss him softly and say, "Ok."

He loosens his hold on me and I lean over and pull the lube out of the night stand. He takes it from me and puts a small amount in his hand and strokes me then eases his finger inside himself. I grab the lube to put more on, but he stops me.

"No, this should be enough; I want to feel _you_ not lube," he asks as he puts his hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes.

I kiss him as I pull his left leg up on my hip as I slowly push against his ass. He relaxes as I push in farther. I get fully in and slowly rock in and out. We aren't hurried and the less lube between us makes it feel more intense. I can feel more of him than just the slickness from the lube. I rub his thigh with my right hand as I slide my left under his shoulder holding on there. I don't know how long we kiss mouths, necks and chests and I slowly slide in and out of him and it is glorious. I have to hold off shooting inside him, but he doesn't let me hold off for long.

"Cum in me, I want to feel you," he breathes into my ear.

"Cum with me," I softly ask.

He pulls my mouth to his and as he slides his tongue with mine, I let go and cum. He moans and I feel him shoot on my lower abs with his dick squeezed between us. I slow us down kissing and slowly rock into him as I go soft. He doesn't let me up as my dick slides out of him. He holds my face in his hands and looks into my eyes.

"I am so glad we talked Friday night. Being with you is the best time of my life. I was so worried you wouldn't want to be with me and our friendship would forever be ruined."

"I was the same way, I love you, Jasper."

"Waking up with you every morning is amazing and I don't think I could go back to waking alone."

"We won't have to. I want us to talk and listen if we ever have issues and not go to bed angry or upset with each other. As long as we open up to each other we will be fine," I say kissing his lips lightly.

We don't move from each other, we look into each other's eyes and run hands over the others body having our eyes and bodies express our emotions. When my playlist starts over I smile as I lift off him and get off the bed. I stop him from getting up and kiss his lips then turn to go to the bathroom. I get a clean rag and wet it to clean up. When I finish cleaning up myself and rinse the rag I go back to the bed to see him looking at his rings as he twists them.

I smile as I wipe him off and toss the rag to the floor and grab a towel from our bath and dry him off. He shifts enough to get under the covers as I walk around blowing out the candles and turning of the iPod. I get in on my side and he moves over to lie with me.

"I love you," he says kissing my chest.

"I love you too," I tell him as I pull him tighter to me.

"Good night, babe."

"Night, love."

He is asleep in a matter of minutes and I slowly doze off thinking of what to do with our remaining days on the island.


	57. Us

**Ch 57-**_**Us**_

**EPOV**

I wake up and don't feel Jasper next to me. I lift my head and look around and he isn't in the room. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand I see its 9:37a. I get up and use the bathroom and pull on underwear and shorts before I head into the living room. He isn't there or in the kitchen, I look outside and he's in a deck chair on his phone.

I walk out to see if everything is ok. I stand behind him and listen for a minute when I hear his voice.

"It was so intense yet I kept whispering to him making sure he was ok. From what I have seen on the internet it isn't supposed to be like that. The Dom is supposed to be forceful and the sub isn't supposed to talk unless ordered. I can't do that. I can't just force anything on him, it bothers me," he sighs out.

I walk around and straddle his lap and he snaps his head up in surprise. He looks at me then drops his head down.

"Pete, uh…" he sighs.

I gently take the phone from him and talk to Peter myself, "Pete, we will call you back, ok?"

"_Ed is everything ok_?" he asks.

"We just need to talk then we will call you, nothing's wrong," I say as I run my hand in Jasper's hair.

"_Ok, later_," he hangs up and I set the phone on the table.

Jasper won't look at me as l rest my head to his running my fingers in his hair. We sit like this for a little while until I can't stand the silence any longer.

"Love, talk to me," I whisper out.

He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer as he rests his forehead into the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For?"

"I couldn't do what I was supposed to, if that is what you want then we will have to see about making some kind of arrangements for you," he sighs and I can feel tears from him on my skin.

"What are you talking about? I need a little help here to understand what you mean," I say as I rub his back.

"Last night was a flop because I couldn't be forceful or mean or whatever."

"No," I say as I pull back and lift his chin so he will look at me. "I liked what you did. Can we look on the net and see what you are referring to exactly?"

He nods and I stand up taking his hand and we walk inside to the couch. We sit down and I hand him the laptop so he can show me what he means. He goes immediately to a site and hands me the laptop. I click on the video clip to see what he is referring to.

The Dom is dressed in leather pants and has a riding crop in one hand. The sub is tied to a table like thing bent at the waist with his legs spread wide tied to the table legs. The Dom growls and repeatedly swats the sub on the ass, legs and back with the crop and the sub is quiet through the whole scene just scrunching his face gritting his teeth.

Once the clip stops Jasper reaches over and clicks a different one. The Dom undoes his pants and immediately steps up behind the sub and rams his dick inside the subs ass, no warning or words said and looks to be no preparation from the way the clip started. The camera immediately shows the subs face as he bites his lip and shuts his eyes tight, he doesn't say anything or make any sounds as he is fucked, looks more like rape in a way. The Dom starts talking, "So tight, just wait fuckboy because this is just the beginning."

I look at Jasper and he isn't looking at the screen; just has his head down and picking at his nails. I don't pay much attention to the clip and when it stops he reaches over clicking another one not even looking at me.

The new clip is of a Dom face fucking a sub and the sub has tears running down his cheeks and looks like he is choking on the dick in his mouth. The sub just kneels with his hands on his own thighs; his dick is hard and leaking, but he doesn't touch it. I start to realize the subs in all the clips do not say anything; they just accept what is being done to them, they don't touch the Doms at all. My next reaction is that I am not hard what so ever, nothing, nada, zilch. I close the laptop as I turn to Jasper.

I take his hand in mine and bring it immediately to my extremely flaccid dick. His head snaps up and he looks me in the eyes.

"I don't want that, I want us. I wasn't affected at all by any of those clips. I don't want forced into anything either. I want what you did last night," I say as I pull him closer to kiss his lips.

"But…I…umm," he just furrows his brows.

"What?" I say softly.

"I thought you wanted to be more like that," he says dropping his eyes down.

"No, I want us, wait I don't think I can make any sense for you to understand. Can you hold on just a sec?" I ask rubbing my thumbs on his cheeks.

He nods and I jump off the couch and run to grab his phone off the table on the deck. I run back to him and sit down dialing Peter putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, um I know the last thing Jazz said to you, but I don't know the whole conversation," I start, but Peter jumps in.

"_We had just started talking when you walked up, I guess. He said he was concerned on how to be a Dom for you."_

"Oh, well, we need a little help here. He showed me some clips and I didn't even get hard at all, no offense, but that isn't really interesting to me," I say as I look at Jasper holding his hand, but he won't look up from his shorts where he is picking at the hem with his other hand.

"_Oh, ok, I think I know, maybe. Um, first, what did you think about last night?" _Peter asks.

"I liked it; he took charge, but didn't force me to do anything. It is hard to put into words really," I say squeezing Jazz's hand.

Peter doesn't say anything for a minute then when he does I smile because he puts words to what I am trying to say.

"_Ed, you don't want forced, but you want him to make decisions on what to do to you, right? I take it during last night, he was um, firm in how he talked and the sex was mind blowing right? I think I know what you to need."_

Jasper looks at me and I smile at him.

"Ok, tell us," I say as Jasper smiles back at me.

"_What you have is an unconventional situation; you most likely won't be a true d/s thing. I mean, neither of you could really accept what the roles are. You both talked openly during what you did last night even though at times J did take on hard tones, am I right?"_

"Yes," we both answer.

"_Ok, just go with it, don't think that you have to be forced or force anything on the other. Do what you both feel is comfortable, that is what the whole thing is about. Do _**not** _let anyone tell you otherwise, it is to each their own. Some like the pain of it and some like the complete control over others, but everyone does what they want in the end. Don't think what you are doing isn't correct because to you it is. It doesn't have to be one way or the other, just do it how you two want."_

"Thanks," I say as Jasper lays his head on my shoulder.

"_If you need anything just call; we will always be here for you."_

"Ok, bye."

We hang up and Jasper turns to me as I pull him onto my lap to straddle me.

"Now, do you feel better?" I ask as I rub his thighs.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"You haven't, we need to talk about this. I understand you calling him because you didn't feel like what you did last night is what you were supposed to do. I would rather have you doing it as you feel comfortable than you just do it to appease me. I want you," I say as I put my hand over his heart, "to want this too."

"So, if every time was like last night you would be ok with it?" he asks as he rests his forehead to mine.

"Yes, because it is what we want, feel, need, like, whatever you want to call it."

"Us, it's just us," he says using the same word I had been using to try and describe it. "Nights like that I can handle, I just can't act like the Dom's in those clips."

"I don't want you to be someone else, I want you and how you acted last night was hot as fuck," I say as I remember what all we did last night. I am getting hard and I place his hand on my dick to show him.

"Fuck, what brought that on?" he asks.

"Thinking of my husband and how he _took_ me last night," I say with a smirk.

"Fuck!"

"Get in the bedroom and strip," I growl out.

He looks me in the eyes for a few seconds then smiles as he gets up and takes off to our room. I head to the kitchen and get some of the chocolate putting it in the microwave to melt. I stir it up and make sure it's melted and not too hot. I smile as I walk toward the bedroom with it.

I walk in the room and he is naked and standing looking around for heaven only knows what. He is barely hard and I walk over and put the chocolate on the night stand. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist pulling us together. He lays his head back on my shoulder and sighs.

"What is it?" I softly ask in his ear.

He shrugs in response and I can't accept that.

"Talk to me, what are you thinking?" I ask.

"I didn't know if I should have been standing, kneeling or lying on the bed. I wasn't sure what you wanted or planned," he drops his chin to his chest.

I pull him back with me as I move us to the chair in the corner. I sit down and let him sit between my legs with his back to my chest.

"First off, it didn't matter how you were when I came in here, second, now you know how I felt last night, right?"

He nods and I keep going, "Now, tell me what you really feel about last night."

"I thought you would think I wasn't good enough after you seen what a real d/s scene was."

"Stop right there, I don't and haven't felt that way. Wait, I have a question, the dancing and asking me to make love to you was for what reason? Did you think that I was going to leave you or something when I really seen what was supposed to happen between a Dom and sub?" I ask as I make him turn to straddle and look at me.

He shrugs and I growl in response. He looks up at me and I raise a brow.

"I thought that…" he trails off and I move my hand in a 'go on' motion. "Last night I got to thinking I was a disappointment and just wanted to have you make love to me before…"

"Before…"

"You left me or whatever," he whispers as he has a tear roll down his cheek.

"I _will __**not**_ leave you, I can't; my heart won't let me. As for you being a disappointment, you weren't; everything we did last night from when you entered this room until we went to sleep was great. I liked how you took charge, but still showed me you love me and could never hurt me. I have one question in regards to last night and before I ask it I want you to know that as you seen I don't want to be a slave or doll or whatever you would call it. I have no interest in what I seen in those clips, I liked when I knelt in front of you and how you treated me the whole night, I was willing to do anything and you didn't force me to do something I didn't want."

"The last clip I showed you, I thought of it last night when we started, but I couldn't be that forceful."

"Then don't; just be you. I want to know about you spanking me, did it bother you?" I ask tucking his hair behind his ear.

"No. Not at all. I don't think I could do it with something else though, when I saw how red your ass was last night after the bath I thought I really fucked up. When I was putting lotion on you I started thinking about if I could really do this with more force or with a riding crop or whatever. I came to the conclusion that I couldn't because I can't hurt you."

"Ok, then we just do what we feel right doing and as for the spanking it was great, hot really. I probably could handle a little harder although what you did last night was amazing. Your hands on me, your mouth, you just did everything right as far as I am concerned," I tell him as I pull his mouth to mine. We kiss for a few minutes and rest our heads together.

"Calling you a little bitch bothered me at first. Saying it last night and the last few times didn't bother me as much, I mean your reactions to me saying it wasn't what I expected at first. In the moment it comes out I am so fucking horny and just want you to know that you are mine, like having control over you for a short while, does this make sense?"

"Yeah, because when I called you a little fuck you apparently got more excited, am I right?" He nods and I keep going, "I like you being dominate, when you say it I just about cum from the word bitch."

"What do you want to do now?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"You up to trading roles?" I ask as he raises a brow in question. "For me to take charge, be the Dom or whatever we are going to call this."

"Yes and still classifying it as d/s is ok, right?" he asks looking down my chest to my dick I presume.

"Yes."

I pull him by the neck so I can kiss him and he opens immediately and I take full control of the kiss. I hold him to me by his neck as we kiss and I stroke his dick with the other hand. He moans as he hardens and I let him breath as I lick his neck then bite him leaving a little bit of teeth marks to which he breaths out 'fuuuccckkk'. I smile as I kiss to his ear to order him around.

"I need to get the chocolate reheated, when I come back I expect you to be kneeling on a pillow in the middle of the floor."

I pull back to look him in the eyes and see his have gotten darker to a stormy blue. He slowly stands up as we look at each other. I stand up and he searches my eyes for something then brings his lips toward mine and I pull back slightly. He looks at me and I smirk as I lean back in taking a fistful of his hair pulling him into a hard kiss. I pull back and he looks at me and we both smile. I let him lean in again and don't pull back and let him kiss me lightly. He needs to know this is going both ways, no different than last night.

He backs up as I step to get the chocolate. I stop when he speaks barely above a whisper.

"Why a pillow?"

I look over at him and he is fidgeting and I can't have that.

"Being on your knees on the floor isn't easy, last night I was ok with it, but glad it wasn't for any longer. I plan on you being on yours for longer than I was," I say as I lift the chocolate in reference.

His eyes open wide then he smirks. He turns to grab a pillow and I take that as my cue to hurry my ass up. I run to the microwave to heat the chocolate; while it's heating I drop my shorts and underwear and only put my shorts on. I don't want any extra obstacles in the way. I smile as I grab the warm chocolate and my underwear. I head back to the room with the biggest smirk possible.

**JPOV**

I really thought that I had fucked up and wasn't sure what he would think about seeing what is done in a dominating scene. I am glad we watched the clips, but I wasn't expecting him to not get hard at all. When he started talking about last night and I felt how hard he got, I was a little shocked. He didn't really want to change anything about last night and I was not expecting his reaction.

I didn't think to ask him how he wanted me in here until I was undressed and then I felt a little lost as to what I should do. Sitting and talking helped me to really understand that just doing it our way was what he really wanted.

I drop the pillow to the floor as I look around, I step over to look out the bedroom door just enough so he can't see me and I see him…changing? _Whatever._ I step in the bathroom and grab a towel and think better of it and grab a second one. I walk back to the room to see him standing by the night stand just mixing the chocolate. I clear my throat and he turns to look at the pillow then to me with a raised brow. I just look at him and he smirks as he turns around. He is giving me time to get ready.

I step over and open one towel laying it over the pillow, figuring we might get messy with the chocolate. I kneel down and set the other towel next to me. I clear my throat again keeping my head down like he did last night.

He steps in front of me and runs his hands in my hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a hard tone.

I give him the reply he gave me last night, "To please you sir."

"If you are going to please me I think you need to greet me properly."

It feels like last night only in reverse. I look up at him as I grab at the button on his shorts. He smiles then raises his brows. I watch my hands as I undo the button on his shorts and slip the zipper down, he is going commando and I realize what he did in the kitchen; smartass. He is rock hard and I am getting harder looking at him, he is hot as hell and all mine. I lean in and kiss the head of his cock then wrap my lips around it and suck off the pre-cum. I slide his cock out of my lips as I use my cheek to push it aside to kiss then flick his balls with my tongue.

"Take my clothes off," he orders and I pull his shorts to his feet and he steps out. I toss them to the bed as he steps behind me.

He stands back in front of me with the chocolate in hand.

"Here, have a little fun," he says and I look up at him. "I want a blow job and I figured you would like a treat," he says with a smartass smirk.

I take the chocolate from him and see he put a spoon in it. I pull the spoon out and bring it to paint his hard cock.

"No, use your fingers," he growls, _fuck_.

I put the spoon back in the bowl and dip my finger in. I slowly trace the thick vein in his dick and use more on his balls then a little on his hip that is very sensitive when I lick it. His breathing picks up a little and I feel I have enough on him. I set the bowl down and start to put my hands on his hips, but I stop before I touch him as I look up into his eyes. He nods and I pull him by his hips a little closer.

I lick his hip and he puts his hands in my hair. I lick all over his lower abs enjoying the taste of him and chocolate mixed together. He grunts as I lap at his cock and balls. I keep going until I have him clean then really start to suck him off. I bob up and down his cock a few times and get him really wet. I move up on me knees a little as I slide his cock in my throat. I pull on his hips and he starts rocking into me. I open my eyes to look up at him and he seems to be fighting himself over something.

I pull off him and go to ask, but he speaks apparently knowing what I was going to say.

"Throat fucked?"

"Yes."

He smiles as he moves closer and I settle back on my ankles again. He moans as I let him sink lower into my mouth.

"Yeah, swallow my cock you little fuck, take it all."

We watch each other as he starts to rock lightly. I grip his thighs and he pushes a little harder though softly at the same time. We work together to keep me as still as possible as he speeds up a little in his movements. My eyes roll back and I don't fight them. He starts fucking my throat like I did his when he was on the couch.

"So good…damn…swallow it…swallow it, you…little…fuck…" he fucks my throat a little harder with each word.

Before I know it he is cumming with his cock as far down my throat as he can get it and I just pull him tighter to me. I swallow as best as I can and can't believe I'm not choking. I don't let him up until I think he is done and only then do I keep swallowing as I suck on the head and pump with my hand trying to see if I can get more.

He pulls at my hair he has fisted tight in his hands and I ease off him looking up at him.

"Too sensitive to let you keep going," he pants out.

I rub his thighs as his grip loosens and watch his face, he is beautiful.

"Bed. Now," he orders.

I stand up with the chocolate in hand and he takes it saying, "On your stomach for now."

I lie down in the middle of the bed with my head resting on my arms and watch him as he opens the drawer of the night stand pulling out the flavored lube. He grabs a towel off the floor and moves on the bed to kneel between my legs he pulled apart. I close my eyes and just listen and feel.

He taps my shoulder then pulls on my bicep, I lower my arm down and he does the same with the other only to keep pulling on my wrist until my hand is on my ass cheek. I get the picture and pull my ass cheeks apart and hold them.

"Fucking perfect," he growls out.

I feel him smear lube from the top of my ass crack all the way to my balls. I just wiggle a little to get more comfortable and feel him moving the towel around. I just stay like I am.

I don't anticipate his movement and when his tongue starts at my balls and makes a light steady sweep to the top of ass I start huffing. He chuckles before he starts to really lick me and then I feel his finger start to push into me and I relax and accept the intrusion. He licks the edge of my hole as he fingers me and I push back into him. He keeps fingering and licking me for a few minutes and I can't keep a grip on myself, so my hands slide off my ass.

He laughs, "Arms tired?"

"Yes, fuck! Sorry," I groan.

"No need to be, think you can handle me inside you?" he asks as he continues to scissor his two fingers in me.

"YES! Stop!"

He stops and pulls his fingers out slowly and I don't feel him touching me. I look over my shoulder to see him just sitting there.

"What?"

"You said stop," he says looking at me.

"Yeah, I was ready to cum if you kept fingering me, I want you inside me when I do," I say as I twist a little to see him better.

He watches me a few seconds then grabs the lube and barely applies any to his cock. He likes less lube just like last night, I realize watching him. I lie down moving down a little to be able to use the headboard as leverage. He pulls my cheeks apart and brushes his dick against my opening. I puff out a breath as he eases into me.

"This felt good last night, you lubed enough?" he asks in my ear as he settles on top of me with his dick up my ass as far as possible.

"Yeah."

He starts slowly rocking in and out of me then picks up speed a little as he fucks me harder. I use the headboard to push back lifting my ass as much as I can. He lifts his chest off my back while holding my hip with his right hand and tries to grab my shoulder with the left. Except for the angle my shoulders are at doesn't allow him any grip and his hand slides closer to my neck. He keeps trying to move his hand over, but every time his hand ends up by my neck and it feels good.

I move my left hand down and he grabs my shoulder, I have other ideas.

"Give me your hand," I pant out and he slows his movements.

He puts his left hand in mine and I place it on the side of my neck with his thumb across the back and his fingers resting more on my shoulder.

"You sure?" he asks as he slowly rocks into me.

"Yes."

He adjusts his hand a little better as I push against the headboard again. We start to rock in a good rhythm and he puts a little of his wait on my neck to have better leverage. I am so turned on I can't hold off any more and erupt as he fucks me into the mattress. Clamping down on him as I cum sets him off, he slows down and stops. He puts his hands on the bed beside my head just panting. He pulls out and grabs the towel cleaning us both off. I turn over as he lies down next to me.

"What was the neck thing?" he asks as he rests his head with his arms bent behind it.

"Not sure, wait that isn't what I mean. Ok, I liked the weight of you on me, holding me down like that; taking charge, if you will," I tell him as I move to rest on his chest.

"Oh."

"Did you not like it?" I ask as I trace his tattoo.

"I was afraid I would make you stop breathing or something," he says lowering one arm to play with my hair.

"Nope, nowhere even close. Did you like it?" I ask again.

"Yeah, like I was forcing you, but not really. Does that make sense?" he asks.

"I think so, even though we both wanted it you felt a little more like you were controlling me or dominating me," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, that's it," he smiles back.

"I think we will learn more as we go, however I think Peter is right and we won't be anywhere near what full on domination and submissive roles are. I think what we have and do is better. I did get hard watching some d/s stuff, but not all of it."

"So we just do what we want and don't worry with the rest?" he asks pulling me closer.

"Yeah, our thing no one sets limits or boundaries for us," I say kissing his cheek.

He pulls me into a kiss and it is full of all the emotions from today. We kiss and caress each other until our stomachs grumble.

"Come on, we need food," I say as I move off him.

We grab our clothes and get dressed. I look at the clock and see it is 12:18p and realize we should have been online to see Rose and Emmett getting married.

"We missed their wedding," I say as we move to the kitchen.

"Shit! I forgot! I'll open the laptop and see if they are still online," he says jogging to the couch. "Alice sent a message to your phone. It says, 'Boys, you didn't miss anything just watch the video I have waiting for you. Call me when you are free. Love, Ali'."

"Call right quick," I say as I look for food.

"Hey, Alice, what did we miss?" he asks as he walks over with his laptop.

"_Nothing, I told them you had to talk over a few things. I recorded it and they are fixing to leave in a little bit, so hold on and let me put them on," Alice tells us._

He opens up his Skype account and we see a waiting download. It downloads as Rose and Em get on the phone.

"_Hey boys, everything ok?" _Rose asks.

"Yeah, we just needed to talk a few things over, nothing bad and no we didn't have a fight," I chuckle.

"_Good to hear. We are fixing to head out and wanted to say thanks for everything, we love you," _Rose says and he hear Em say, _"Yeah, thanks."_

"_I love the dress and was excited when Ali brought it to me this morning, thanks again," _Rose finishes.

"You're completely welcome. Have a safe trip," Ed says as I make breakfast for of us consisting of frozen waffles and juice, he agreed when I held up the box in question.

"_We will, but Em, the big oaf, won't tell me where we are going," _Rose grumbles.

"You will have fun, so just relax. Tell everyone we said hello and we love them all. We will talk to you when we all get back home," I tell them.

"_Bye."_

We hang up and sit down and eat breakfast without saying a word, we are too starved to talk. We finish at the same time and I grab the box to make me more and he smiles chewing and holds up two fingers letting me know he wants more also. I just smile and make more as he gets us more juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if that is how Skype works, the story just needed a way for the boys to see the wedding and I know email doesn't allow for files that big. <strong>

**Still only one car working, but have mechanic coming today to look at both that are broke down. *Crossing fingers* hoping one can be fixed rather inexpensively.**

**I will post the next chapter Wed evening. **

**Was this chapter any good? I hope it helps explain more of the feelings from Jazz the night before after their scene. All opinions and reviews are accepted and appreciated.**


	58. Videos

**YAY! Got one car fixed now just have to find the problem with the other. It is puzzling because the mechanics aren't sure what the problem is either. I will be checking a few things on it tomorrow and hope to have it running soon, but if it has the problem one guy thinks it is then it will be more like a lawn ornament. *Crossing fingers, toes, eyes, arms, legs, everything* in hopes of a simple issue and not major one.**

**Now on to see what the boys are up to...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 58-<strong>_**Videos**_

**EPOV**

We sit and finish breakfast watching the video of Rose and Emmett's wedding.

Alice and Bella walked Rose down the aisle. Their wedding wasn't over the top like I thought it would be; though they had it semi-formal and everyone looked good.

"She looks beautiful in that dress. Alice done a great job," he says eating.

"She really does, doesn't she? I don't think I have seen her look as happy as this before."

"Me either; look how happy Em looks. I think they are going to be fine, I just wish their families weren't so snotty. I can't believe them," he says about the way Emmett is smiling during the whole ceremony.

We push our plates aside as we watch the rest of the ceremony.

I hit pause on the video and look over at him, "Isn't that the way our tent was set up?"

"Um…" he starts the video again. He backs it up to them coming down the aisle again and hit pause. "It is; do you think the reception tent is the same?"

"No idea, let's see," I say as I start it again and fast forward to them entering the reception tent.

We watch as the camera follows them around to a table for two and they sit.

"It is!" we laugh out together.

We continue watching as Rose and Emmett walk over to dance to 'Breathe' by Faith Hill. They are so happy and sappy it is beautiful to see.

He leans over pulling my chin for me to look at him as he leans in kissing me. I pull him in my lap and we kiss and slowly grind to the song playing.

He kisses along my cheek and neck to my ear, "This song says a lot of what I feel about you."

"Me too. I love you," I say before kissing him deeper.

The song changes and we just keep kissing and leave the video playing. We slow down our kissing and he laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask a little curious and a little confused.

"Us. Do you think we would be doing this if we were there?" he still chuckles, but doesn't move from my lap.

I furrow my brows trying to get his meaning when it hits me, _duh!_ I start laughing and it doesn't slow down the more I think about what he said. I have to hold on to him to keep from throwing him into the floor from laughing so hard.

"Ok, ass, what is so funny?" he asks trying to sound stern, but fails completely with the chuckles he has.

"I can just see Rose now, if we were doing this at their wedding she would go all bitchy. _'What are you two doing, this is my day! I can't believe you would try to ruin my day!'_ Then Emmett would have to calm her down while scolding us, _'You two need to stop and keep your hands off each other, I have enough mental shit of you two as it is!'_ Sound about right?" I ask still laughing.

"If it wasn't dead on then it was a close representation," he laughs. "Ok, let's watch the rest and see what happens."

We get seated in our own chairs with him leaning into me with his arm across the back of my chair as we watch the rest of the video. The camera pans around as everyone got food and ate dinner. We laugh at the pissed off looks Rose gave everyone when they would bang on the tables. Emmett would just pull her face to his and kiss her as hard.

After eating they moved to the dance floor and a chair was there. Rose sat down and Emmett knelt in front of her.

"_Ok, Em you have to take her garter off, just no funny business,"_ Alice instructs him.

He starts to run his hands up her leg under her dress until people start shouting he needed to see what he was doing. Rose starts shaking her head no and tries to hold her dress in place, but Em just lifts it and puts his head under it. We laugh as we watch Rose giving him a horrified look he can't see. He comes out from under her dress pulling the garter off with his teeth removing in completely.

"_Now, you have to throw it,"_ Alice instructed him again.

He turned to throw it over his shoulder and Peter caught it. Rose stood up and turned and tossed the bouquet and Bella caught it. Peter and Bella looked at each other and laughed.

Alice sat Bella down and pushed Peter to the floor in front of her. He laughed as he put the garter on Bella stopping it just above her knee. He pulled it back off and turned to leave, but Alice pulled him back by his shirt and pushed him in the chair as soon as she pulled Bella out of it. Alice took the garter from him and handed him the bouquet as she gave Bella the garter. Bella looked terrified at the garter and started to shake her head no until Alice pushes her to the floor. Bella was literally shaking putting the garter on Peter and we are laughing so hard it is hard to see the screen.

"I wish we had been there for that," he laughs as he swats at my arm then points to the screen.

"Me too. We could have taunted them over this," I agree.

"Oh, we still can. We can text them and agitate them all we want without any repercussions."

"They will have something planned by the time we get home if we do, but let's do it anyway."

We finish watching as they cut the cake and feed each other. Or should I say he fed her and after it was in her mouth she shoved a piece in his face. He looked shocked, but laughed. As she turned to wipe her hand he grabbed a piece and when she turned back he covered her face good making sure to not get it on her dress. She was shocked for a few seconds as she wiped it off looking at it in her hands. He was laughing and didn't expect it when she rubbed her cake covered hands on his face. He looked at her and laughed and took her hands and licked the cake off. They had to take a little while to clean up though they smiled at each other as they did. The evening was coming to a close and before the camera shut off everyone grouped together and said into it, "Congratulations!" whether to us or them didn't matter because they all were happy for all four of us.

"That was a great wedding," he said as I closed the video down.

"True," I agree checking our email. We didn't have anything so I just closed the laptop.

"Let's text them and make fun of the garter and bouquet," he suggests.

"Yeah, you text him and I'll text her," I tell him as I head to get my phone.

He texts Peter as I text Bella typing, 'Gee Bells you looked so excited to be touching Peter's leg. Hope you had fun.'

"Now what do you want to do?" he asks taking my hand to hold linking our fingers together.

"It's almost four, we can go out and look around the island," I suggest.

"Ok, let's get out for a while."

We clean up leaving dishes in the sink and head to our room to change. We put on jeans and t-shirts deciding to be comfortable. We get everything we need and head out to the car as my phone vibrates. I look at it to see a message from dad.

"Dad sent me a message," I say as I open it to read it. "It says _'Boys, we missed you, today, but I am sure by the video you know we had a good time. Be safe and have fun.'_ I missed not being there, but not too much, I would never give up the time we have together here," I tell him as I pin him to the side of the car with my body.

"I agree," he says pulling me into a kiss.

My phone vibrates just as his does. We both laugh reading the messages. Bella sent back to me 'Shut it and never mention that again or I will be forced to tell everyone you like girls.' I laughed as I typed back 'I do like girls, I like you don't I? Now tell me was his leg hairy or hairless? Does he have firm muscles?'

"Peter is reaming me," Jazz says. "I sent to him 'Bells have nice legs? You looked a little too comfortable to be with someone that isn't Char.' and he replied with 'Fuck off! Don't be an ass. Say anything else and your ass is mine!'

"Oh you pick on Bells and let me deal with him now," I offer.

He nods and starts typing as I send Peter 'No one touches his ass but me and what were you saying to have Bells so red in the face? Something kinky?'

"Damn, she is fuming. 'Both you shut it and I'll have to beat you both!' There is something I can say to that," he offers laughing.

"Peter is too 'You two shitheads need to fuck off! That shit was bad enough and we were teased, you don't have to join in now.' I may let him go on that one," I say as I shake my head.

"She is probably stomping the floors now," he laughs.

"Why?"

"I sent her 'We can beat ourselves or each other just fine we don't need help. I can see if Peter wants you to beat him.' She hasn't responded yet."

"Damn, you are good!"

"You know it!"

I open his door for him to get in as he slaps my ass. We just chuckle at each other as we settle into our seats.

We drive around along the coast listening to the radio and see a little outdoor shopping center. We park and get out holding hands as we walk through the area. He stops to look at necklaces and I stand behind him with my hands on his hips looking over his shoulder.

"Do you think Aunt Sue would like this?" he asks holding up one that has little shells in it.

"It's a cowry shell necklace," the attendant comments.

We look up and she smiles.

"I think it would look good on her. See anything mom would like?" I ask looking at the others.

He picks up one that is shells and gems on it and the attendant says, "That one is a puka kai and gems."

We agree on those two necklaces and he pulls his wallet out to pay and I kiss his neck as he does. She puts the necklaces each in a box then bags them up for us. We nod and smile as we walk away looking at other things.

"Should we get everyone something?" he asks looking at little trinkets.

"No, we can get just family, I think everyone will be ok with that," I say as I pick up a tie clip.

We agree on a wooden tie clip for dad and purchase it. We walk around a little while longer and he asks someone local for a good place for dinner. We make our way to the car and he instructs me on the directions to find a little quaint restaurant. We look at how we are dressed and look around seeing people going in that are dressed about the same so we get out and head inside.

"This place is really cool. Look at all the tikis on the shelf over there," he says pointing in the corner.

"There are so many of them," I say as we walk over to look at them closer.

"They represent different things," the hostess says walking over to us. "Welcome to Mahi Mahi, can I show you to a table?"

"Yes, please," I say as I take Jasper's hand.

"Right this way," she turns and we follow her.

She seats us at a corner booth and we sit across from each other.

"Here is a menu, can I get either of you something to drink?" she asks setting done the menus.

"I'll have water, please," I say as I look at the menu.

"I will also, thank you," he says to her.

We look at the menus and point out different things to each other.

"How about Maui-style Teriyaki Beef to start," he asks.

"Sounds good, I think I will get Roasted Japanese Jerk Chicken for dinner."

"I am going to have the Cracked Peppercorn Grilled New York Steak," he says looking up at me. I smile and nod.

"Eat what you want, I'm fine," I assure him and he smiles taking my hand entwining our fingers.

"Here is you water; what would you like for dinner?" a waiter asks when he approached our table.

We place our order and leave our hands together on the table top and the waiter doesn't seem bothered either way about it. He smiles as he turns to go place our order.

"I know you can cook, have you thought about becoming a chef or anything?" I ask.

"Well, no one knows I cook other than you. I don't want people to make fun of me," he says looking down.

I reach over to pull his chin up to look at me as I say, "No one will. I think you are a good cook and once anyone tastes the food you make they will agree."

"It is just, I don't know, um, like they would stereotype me. You know, gay and cooking," he lowers his voice at the end.

"We _are_ gay, though that doesn't mean we are going to be typed as anything. None of our friends have done that, not even Emmett. If you enjoy cooking then do something with it unless you are interested in something else," I tell him as I cup his cheek rubbing it with my thumb.

"Thank you. I have thought about it, I really like to cook, but I thought I should do something else to be more accepted," he says as more of a question.

"You are accepted, we do what we want. We need to be happy and comfortable in doing what we want for the rest of our lives instead trying to play a part. We don't even have to work considering what we have; I want to work doing something I enjoy."

"Ok," he starts and we are interrupted by the waiter delivering the teriyaki beef. "Thanks."

We start eating with me feeding him the first bite to which he laughs then feeds me. We share the appetizer between us and have our feet linked under the table.

"Ok," he starts again, "what do you want to do, if I do go to school to become a chef then what are you going to do?"

"Oh, not sure what is interesting to be honest. I really don't think I could go to school long enough to be a doctor or lawyer. I think teaching would be just as long and not sure if I could really handle kids all day every day," I say thinking of what there is to do.

"What about management?" he asks then takes another bite.

"Um, like a store?" I ask chewing.

"No, like a restaurant; we could start our own after school, one we run together," he says taking my hand again.

"Oh, hmm, never really thought of that. I'm not sure what is involved in running or starting a business," I tell him biting my lip.

"Neither do I; but do you think you might consider it?" he asks.

"Sure, if I get to spend the days and nights with you then yes," I say with a big smile.

"Ok, we look into it when we get home. Now, is there anything you want to do while we are here before we have to leave?" he asks smiling.

The waiter brings our food over and removes the appetizer plate just smiling at us.

"We can drive around the island and see the sights. What about you?" I ask as we start eating.

"Um," he swallows the bite he was chewing, "that sounds good. Just being with you and having a good time is all I am concerned with."

"Agreed."

We finish dinner just smiling and playing with the others hand or letting our feet touch. As we finish the waiter brings the check and I raise a brow at Jazz. He nods and I take it putting my card in the folder to pay the bill. When the waiter returns with my card we leave the restaurant heading to the car.

**JPOV**

I really do like to cook, maybe we can see about entwining our careers.

This island is beautiful. We take a slow ride back to the beach house looking at the ocean and gorgeous scenery. We point out different things we see as we drive along the coast line. We see banana trees, papaya trees, pineapples, and the ocean that looks turquoise.

We get closer to the beach house and I see that he has gone into thinking mode.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"What do you mean about managing a restaurant exactly?" he asks as we pull up to the house.

"Well, if I was to become a chef I would like to think you would be with me in a restaurant, working. I mean, you are good at investments and stuff, that maybe we could open a restaurant together. I don't know anything about investing or business."

"Ok, I see what you mean. I have been watching my investments for a few years and know some stuff, so if we opened a restaurant we can be together more than if I did something else as a career. So, I say we look into school and go from there," he says turning off the car as we get out.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want to do?" I ask as we walk into the house.

"We can watch a movie."

"Sounds good. How about we get changed into something more comfortable?"

He smiles as he pulls me into our room and tugs at my t-shirt. We undress each other slowly and as I watch him sit on the bed to pull his pants from around his ankles I have other ideas.

"Stay on the bed, I'll be right back," I kiss his lips then leave the room.

I grab the laptop from the dining table and open it up. I power it up and log in as I walk back to the room. I set it on the dresser as I open the video of us on the couch. I start the video and crawl up the bed to see him looking at the screen.

I lick his cock as the video plays and he keeps moving his eyes from the screen to me and back again. I kiss his body as I lean over getting the lube. I pop it open and apply a thin layer to my dick then work my fingers into him as he slowly strokes his cock. I can hear the video playing, the sound of skin slapping skin adds to the excitement. He keeps looking from me to the screen and back. He stops my hand that is fingering him and I look at him and he smiles nodding. I pull on his arms as I lie backwards. I pull him to straddle me and we look at each other as he slowly sinks on my cock.

He gets me completely inside him and rocks his hips watching the video. I tip my head back enough to see it and moan at the sight of him riding me.

"Watching your cock pound into me is fucking hot," he pants as he rocks a little harder.

"Being inside you is amazing, watching this video has to be the biggest turn on," I say looking in his eyes that are so dark they almost appear black.

"I didn't think watching a video of us would affect me like this. I want to fuck hard and fast, but at the same time I want slow and deep," he says pushing down on my dick as far as possible.

I pull on his hips as we slowly fuck, this isn't making love and isn't rough hardcore sex. We watch the video as we bump and grind. The video repeats as we keep moving.

He moves faster riding me and I push into him just as hard. He slows down and grinds hard, "Fuck, less lube is awesome!"

"Fuck yeah!"

I pull him down and kiss him as I roll us over without separating us at all. I pull back from kissing him and look at the screen and see him slowly taking my cock in as he says in the video, 'I'm going to ride this big hard cock.' Watching my dick go into his ass has me so fucking hard. I look down to him under me and he is sucking on my nipples, nipping them with his teeth.

"Oh, damn! Yeah, that feels good," I moan as I slide in and out of him.

He pulls back looking at me, "Let me turn over." He runs his hand up my chest to the back of my neck pulling me closer. "I want to feel you on top of me completely."

I kiss him softly then sit back slowly sliding my dick out of his tight ass. We both moan when we separate and he turns over grabbing a pillow to put under his hips. He gets settled then looks at me over his shoulder then to the laptop screen.

I lower over him leaning on one hand as I hold my cock pushing it into him. He moves his hands back pulling his ass cheeks apart for me to have better access. I get inside him completely and we both huff at the feeling. He rests his chin on the bed to watch the video I presume and fists the sheet. I lie on top of him sliding my hands under his clasping them palm to palm.

I try to keep most of my weight off him as I lean on my forearms, but he isn't having it. "No, completely," he says over his shoulder looking at me.

I let my weight settle on him more and he nods, "More."

I rock into him as I pin him to the bed with my body and he smiles laying his head down on his cheek to look at me. I push against the headboard with my feet to push into him without moving off him.

"Yes, more," he pants looking at me.

I push harder against the bed as I thrust my hips into his ass and he pants and puffs out breaths every time I push into him.

"Is this what you want? Me holding you down so you can't get away? Me to fuck you pinning you down?" I growl out hoping he can understand me because I don't think I really said all the words.

"Mmm…hmm," comes out as two puffs of breath.

I still over him and roll my hips saying, "Does my bitch like being restrained?"

"Yessss," he drags out.

"Do not cum," I order out sharply.

"Fuck!" he grunts as I shift enough to hit the right spot.

I pull his hands back and make him hold his ass cheeks open as I thrust into him. I lift up enough to put my hands on his shoulders pushing him into the bed with my weight as I start to fuck him hard. The video plays on repeat and the sound only drives me on.

He puffs out each breath and I don't let up. I am almost ready to cum as I watch his face as I fuck his ass. He has his eyes shut tight breathing through his mouth; I look at the video and see him leaning against me with cum on his abs.

"Do," thrust, "not," harder thrust, "cum," I say as I start thrusting faster.

I watch his face as he fights off cumming as I pound into him. I cum hard, I slow my thrusting down to slowly rock into him riding out my high. I pull out of him and move back licking his ass and suck cum from inside him. He growls and pushes back into my face. I smile as I lick him once more.

"Please, god please," he pants out.

I smack his ass and he lunges forward. I smack him one more time then pull on his hips to lift him up on all fours. I slide under him on my back and suck on his sack.

"Please, I need to cum, it hurts," he begs looking down at me as I look up at him.

I let go of his sack and lick up the underside of his cock as I move up to be completely under him face to face.

"Please," he begs quietly and I see tears in his eyes.

I pull him down and kiss him as I wrap my hand around his leaking cock. I kiss him as he whines and moans in my mouth. I pull back from kissing him to see he is fitting off cumming so hard that his face is scrunched from holding off.

"Cum," I whisper and his eyes snap open to look at me as his body jerks with every shot of cum leaving his body and painting mine.

We don't break eye contact as his breath leaves him in short, hard puffs as he covers me in cum. His body is shaking and I pull him to lie on top of me. He slides his hands under my shoulders holding on tight as he pushes his forehead into my neck. I rub his back as he calms down recovering from the most intense orgasm he has ever had I do believe.

After holding him for a while I ask, "Are you ok?"

He nods and pulls me tighter.

"Babe?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answers, but it sounds off, like he is crying and trying to hide it.

I put my hands on his face to make him look at me, but he holds tight and refuses to look at me.

"Are you ok?"

He nods, but I can't just accept that, "E, please look at me."

He loosens his hold on me and slowly lifts up on his forearms to look at me. He has been crying and I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I cup his face as I wipe his tears with my thumbs looking in his eyes wishing he would tell me why he was crying.

"Babe," I whisper so low I hope he heard it.

He doesn't say anything; he just leans down and starts kissing me softly. He is trying to tell me something with this kiss, but I am not sure what. He pulls back and smiles as he looks into my eyes.

"That was…I can't even word it," he says with a little chuckle.

I don't say anything because I feel a little confused.

"It was good, love, really good," he says as he runs his fingers in my hair. "I haven't cum that hard, intense, mind blowing, or whatever you wanna call it, before. Thank you."

"Oh." wow am I articulate or what.

He starts laughing and I can't help it and join in laughing with him.

"Nice, I say I had the best orgasm of my life and you answer with oh," he chuckles shaking his head.

"No! I mean, umm…well, I was…hmm," I start not sure what to say.

"What J, what are you trying to ask or say," he sobers up from laughing and gets serious.

"I, uh, I wasn't sure about what happened. I mean you had tears then you started crying, I'm just confused," I tell him feeling lost.

"Oh, I see what you mean. I think my emotions got caught up in us having sex and when you said I could cum that just sent them overboard. I was crying because of how you played my body, making me hold off, feeling you cum inside me; just the whole thing was great and blew my mind."

He rolls off me and steps into the bathroom as I think about what he said. He comes back with a rag and towel proceeding to clean me up. I still can't wrap my head around what he said. He stops the video and closes the laptop.

"Come on, turn around and let's get in bed right," he says patting my leg as he pulls the covers back.

We get settled and he says, "What are you thinking?"

"I am just trying to make sense of what you said. It isn't, it's just, umm," I say pulling my hair back as I rack both hands in it.

"It was amazing; I knew if I did get off that you wouldn't be mad. I just held off to see how long I could fight it, feeling you control my body like that just blew my mind. I can't really put words to it, but just know that I loved every minute of what you did to me."

I start realizing what he means. His pleasure was amplified as I worked him up to have his body so needy that when I said cum there was no stopping it. _Fuck! How did I not realize it?_

"WOW!"

"What?" he asks confused now.

"By not letting you cum like I did, your body was really under my control. I mean, when I said cum you didn't even think about it, your body just took control of itself and you came all over me. Were you even aware of that fact?"

He laughs as he turns over to lay on my chest to look at me. "At first, no I didn't realize it. After the first shot or two my mind caught up to my dick and I realized I was already cumming. I didn't have to let go, my body listened to you and cum just flowed from me when you said cum; no action necessary on my part." He just laughs as he talks.

"So, we are ok?" I ask just to make sure.

"We are beyond ok. We are perfect," he says moving on top of me.

He kisses me and I feel every emotion and word he can't voice in it and hope he is get the same in return from me.

He releases my lips and kisses to my ear, "I feel it too."

I suck in a hard breath at his words.

"I know you better than you know yourself," he says between kisses from my ear to my lips.

I nod and kiss him back. We do really know each other and I am not really surprised at him knowing what I was thinking about feelings in the kiss we shared.

"Ok, we need to sleep, tomorrow is our last day here and we need to do something other than stay in bed," he says pulling away from me pulling me into his side.

"I love you so much," I say kissing his chest.

"I love you more," he says kissing my hair. "We will see how you react to me taking charge, if it works out the same you will know what I mean."

"Ok, maybe tomorrow night," I say as I look up at him.

"Sure, now let's sleep so we can have time to go around the island tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan," I say then kiss his chest again as I settle in for the night.

He just chuckles lightly as he plays with my hair putting me to sleep; I am out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.<strong>

**Next chapter will be posted Saturday.**


	59. Sightseeing

**Ch 59-Sightseeing**

**EPOV**

I wake up and he is still sleeping snuggled into my side. I smile at the sight; he is definitely my other half. He is everything I want and more. I lay here and think of the new things we have learnt about the other since we've been here. We both are concerned about new things and things not yet revealed, but I don't think anything we still have yet to share is going to destroy us.

I decide to make breakfast for us and let him sleep in a little. As I attempt to move out from under him he stirs a little pulling me closer. I snicker quietly as I let him settle in then start moving again to get up. I move half way out from under him and he pulls me closer with a tighter grip.

"Where are you trying to go?" he asks into my chest.

"Bathroom then to make my husband breakfast," I say lying back playing with his hair.

"No," he grumbles.

"No?"

He shakes his head no and moves over onto me more, but not directly on top of me.

"Why?" I ask as I kiss the top of his head.

"Just a few more minutes," he says quietly.

"Love, I need to use the bathroom."

He holds onto me for a few minutes then rolls over on his side to let me up. I look at him and he rolls onto his back smiling at me. Unable to hold off using the bathroom any longer I get up and head there to relieve myself. I leave the door open and piss as fast as possible then wash my hands before going back to him.

I slide in next to him and curl into his side.

"I say we go out to breakfast and spend as much of today as we can seeing the island since all we have done is stay in and have sex," he snickers out.

"Ok, but we will have sex tonight before we go to sleep."

"Fair enough, let's get up and get dressed to head out and see this place," he says nudging me.

I laugh as I move up onto him and he grunts.

"I need to use the bathroom and if you don't move I may piss on you," he says trying to push me over.

I take that as my cue to start tickling him and he laughs as he tries to move out of my reach. I keep tickling him as long as I can reach him until he is in the floor on his ass.

"Stop!" he laughs.

I act like I am going to get up and tickle him more as he tries to stand up. He sees me moving and makes a dash into the bathroom yelling out, "You are such an ass! I almost pissed myself because of you."

I just laugh and lie back waiting on him.

He finishes and comes back to lie down, but I stop him.

"No, we are going to shower and get dressed to go to breakfast, I'm starving."

He pulls on the hand I placed on his chest and helps me off the bed.

"Come on," he says dragging me into the bathroom.

He turns on the shower as I grab a razor, he turns to see what I am doing and I shrug, "It has been a week, care for a trim?" I wave a hand between his crotch and mine.

"Yeah, we didn't bring the electric razor though," he says checking the water temperature in the shower.

"A few more days on that won't matter, but my ass is prickly and itches like a bitch," I say wiggling my hips some.

He starts laughing and it gets so hard that he leans over with one hand on his knee and the other on his stomach trying to catch a breath.

Upon straightening up he says, "I hated that feeling at first too, it grows on you." he laughs harder.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Mister Jackass, come on let's get this taken care of," I grouch at him as I push him into the shower.

He continues to laugh until I cup his balls and squeeze lightly; he draws in a quick sharp breath and looks me in the eyes. I laugh as I loosen the slight hold I have on him and roll his balls in my hand.

"Feels like someone needs a shave," I suggest as I rub my thumb on his sac.

"Yeah, I do. Care to help me?" he asks grabbing the body wash.

I kneel down with my hand out for him to pour a little of the body wash into it. I lather his balls good then slide my hand farther back as he places his foot on the ledge. He is getting hard as I shave him and I'll be nice and let him get off as soon as I am done.

"Would you quit teasing and finish shaving me please," he pants out as I slowly run the razor against his skin.

I snicker and turn him around to finish his ass while he washes his upper body. I make sure to remove all the hair I can before I let him rinse off. I wash his legs and feet as soon as I finish shaving him.

"Ok, rinse off now."

He gets under the shower head as I rinse the razor out. As soon as he is rinsed off I pull him to me and turn him against the wall. I kiss his ass cheeks and pull them apart to rim him out. Licking while I squeeze his ass cheeks has him grunting out every breath. He taps my hand with the lube bottle we keep in here for the enema kit; I take it as I look up at him. I stand up behind him and look into his eyes not sure what he wants.

"I know we said tonight, but will you now?" he asks.

I smile as I pop open the lube. I get us ready and rub my steel rod against his opening. He moans as I tease him which drives me just was wild. He leans forward as I grab my cock pushing into him. We both moan and grunt as I enter him and keep sliding in to the hilt.

"Damn!" I shout unable to go any farther.

"Mmm hmm."

I start rocking into him panting into his neck pulling his hips back. It doesn't take long for either of us to be ready as I slam into him for all I'm worth. He pushes back against me and we fuck hard and wild splashing water everywhere.

"Cumming," I strain out as I empty inside him.

"Oh God!" he yells coating the tile wall as he pumps his cock hard and fast.

I lean into him as he rests against the wall. My dick softens and slides out of him as we stand here. I wrap my arms around him as he turns facing me. He kisses me as he fists my hair. We kiss and come down together.

"Thank you," he says pecking my lips with his.

"You're welcome."

He smiles as he grabs the body wash turning us around putting my back to the wall. He washes me up as I hold his shoulders to steady myself. He chuckles as he moves his hands over my body cleaning me. He kneels taking the razor in hand and proceeds to shave me. I turn as he tugs at my hip and rest my forehead on my bent arms against the wall. He takes care and gets me shaved and rinsed. He stands and washes my hair. I let him and after he rinses my hair I turn to see him washing his own. We lightly laugh as we rinse off and get out.

We brush our teeth and head to the bedroom. We pull out clothes and dress ourselves as fast as possible, flirting as we do. We make sure to have everything we need and head out to the car.

**JPOV**

He had me so turned on that just jacking off in the shower wasn't going to be enough. I guess what I had is what they call an 'itch' and I wanted it scratched. Shower sex does make cleaning up easier, though I prefer the bed or a solid surface. It is hard as hell to hold onto a wet wall.

We head out to the car and I ask, "Where are we going to eat at?"

"Oh, well let's see what the GPS suggests," he says turning the car on.

I watch as he types in the GPS and my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see a message from Emmett.

"Em sent us a message," I say as I open it.

"What does it say?" he asks as he shifts into drive and listens to the GPS and myself.

"E&J I know you know about Peter and Charlotte, so thank you for telling Rose. We had hot as hell sex last night and she is awesome," I tell him as I read it.

"Sounds like he enjoyed himself; I thought he would have gotten pissed at first," Ed says as we head along the coast.

"Me too. He may have and not saying it or he could have accepted it from the beginning with how she orders him around anyway."

He nods as he turns into a little diner like restaurant. We get parked and get out heading inside. He smiles at me and points to a booth in the back corner. I nod taking his hand pulling him behind me as I head to the booth.

We get seated and a waitress comes over, "Welcome to Makonu's, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice, please," I order.

"I'll have pineapple juice, please."

We each study the menus not talking. The waitress comes back with our juice asking, "Are you ready to order?"

We look at each other nodding with a smile.

"I will have a large stack of waffles and a bowl of fruit," he says closing the menu.

"I will have steak medium, 2 eggs over easy, fried potatoes and buttered toast, please," I order handing her the menu.

She nods and walks away to place the order.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask.

He takes my hand linking fingers with me on top of the table.

"We can ride around and see the island and either shop or whatever."

"Ok, I wonder what there is to do on the island."

"Excuse me," says a lady in the booth behind me.

I turn to her and ask, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Not to be nosy or intrude, but there is the Ocean Center, scuba diving and 'Ulalena' the story of the Hawaiian people, those are usually the bigger sights or things many tourists do."

"Thank you," I say smiling at her.

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy your time here," she smiles back.

I nod and turn back to Ed, "That sounds good, what do you think?"

"Better than just driving around all day, I say we start at the ocean center and go from there," he offers.

"Ok."

"Here are your orders, will there be anything else?" the waitress asks setting our food down.

"I think that is all for now, thank you," he replies as I nod to her.

We start eating and concentrate more on our food than talking. Half way through the meal he says, "We need to stop back at the house and get swim trunks if we go scuba diving."

"True and we need to wash our clothes."

We finish eating just playing footsy under the table and smiling to each other. He grabs the bill as we stand up; I step outside as he pays. The wind is blowing enough to keep it from being too hot with the sun shining so bright.

He comes out and we get in the car and head to the ocean center. The island is beautiful, all the trees and being able to see the ocean from almost nearly any point. We just ride in silence looking around and pointing out different things.

We arrive at the ocean center parking close to the entrance. We walk hand in hand to the ticket booth. He buys us tickets as I look at the park map posted on the bulletin board.

"Here she gave us a map of the park," he says handing it to me as he opens the door to enter the park.

I look at the map and see that the park is nearly a complete circle and head to the surge zone. We point out different things to each other. We follow the path and go to each different point of interest along the way. We touch turtles and see the most amazing mammals. Going through the tunnel seeing all the different ocean life is breath taking. We are so caught up in everything we don't even talk, it is more oo's and ah's than real speech.

As we head out of the park he pulls me into the park store. He walks over to the stuffed animals; he picks up a bottlenose dolphin and hands it to me, "You like this one right?"

"Yes, but we don't have to get it," I say turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"No, I want you to have something to remember our honeymoon by."

"Thank you," I say then give him a chaste kiss.

I pick up a turtle and he smiles, he likes the green sea turtle. He takes it giving me a kiss then pulls me to the register to pay. We leave with our stuffed animals and head to the car.

"Let's head back to the house and get our stuff, I'll look online to see where a scuba diving place is," he says as we get in the car.

"Sounds good, I'll put clothes in the wash while you find us somewhere to go," I offer holding his hand.

We get back to the house and he heads to the laptop as I go into the bedroom gathering up all our dirty clothes, not that we wore that much since we been here. I laugh at the thought. I find the laundry room and load the washer. I get it set and head back out to the living room to see what he found.

"There is a place not far from here that does scuba diving tours. It says we need to bring a swim suit, sunscreen, towel and sunglasses. We can start from the beach or a boat."

"I think the beach, not really interested in getting on a boat. I don't have anything against boats, but I would rather be on the beach when we are done and not have to wait to come back to shore."

"I agree, now let's get some things packed up while the clothes wash and it will keep us from having to do it later," he says.

We pack up our clean clothes and personal items leaving out a bottle of lube. He packs up the bags as I toss the clothes from the washer into the dryer. We have left out clothes to wear to the airport and this evening trying to pack as much as possible. We eat a light lunch of sandwiches and fruit with sodas. The dryer buzzes to let us know it finished and I head to it to get our clothes throwing the towels into it that I washed after our load. Taking everything into the bedroom he comes in after cleaning the kitchen and helps me pack the remained of our stuff.

We dress in our swim trunks and put sunblock on each other making sure to get us both covered as much as possible. He packs a small bag with sunblock, bottles of water and towels to take with us.

"I think this is about all we are going to be able to pack until later," he says zipping up the bag we have filled to take diving.

"Looks like it. You ready to go?" I ask putting the other bags on the floor by the chair.

"Yeah," he says taking my hand pulling me from the room.

The dryer buzzes again and he says, "It will be fine, we will get it later."

We get in the car and he drives us to the dive shop on the beach. We get out of the car and I look at the ocean as he talks to the guy in the shop.

"Ok, we will be doing a dive in about ten minutes if you would put on these wetsuits then you can head to the beach, I'll be there shortly," the dive instructor says.

I look around as I put on the wetsuit and see another couple, a man and a woman, are the only other people diving with us.

"See you soon," Edward tells him while taking my hand and we walk to the shore line.

"It is so beautiful here," I tell him as I look out at the water, watching the wave's crash making a soothing sound.

"It is. We can come back next summer for longer if you want," he says slipping his left arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"I'd like that," I kiss his cheek.

He has other ideas and pulls me in front of him with his right hand on my neck. He kisses me and it isn't completely innocent, nor do we get too carried away. I rest my forehead to his looking into his pools of green. We don't worry about anyone around, we are just us.

"Ok, we will start with setting up tanks and getting them strapped on," the instructor says as he walks closer.

The instructor, who said to call him Dave, gets us set up and we wade into the water. He has us put on swim fins in the shallow water and re-checks our tanks and straps making sure they are secure.

We dive into the water and follow Dave out to a coral reef. He points out different fish and live plants that live on the ocean floor. We hold hands as we swim along watching sea anemones of different colors; purple, pink, yellow and more.

I pull on his hand to get his attention and lock eyes with him. I hope he can see the happiness in my eyes that I feel and try to express to him. I want him to know that being here with him is the best time of my life. He smiles slightly around the mouthpiece and I return the same smile. He squeezes my hand and I know he feels the same as I do.

We bring our attention back to the sea life around us and I point out a few fish that are close by. There are striped fish like a tiger, dotted fish and fish of many colors. I see a little clown fish and he points at it shaking his head, we must be thinking the same thing…'Nemo'. We watched that film with our friends and I love Dory, she is so comical.

He nudges me to turn around and when I do I see two turtles swim past our group. Sea life is all around us and it is awesome. We swim for a few hours seeing all the wonders below the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you drtammy1511 for helping me with this chapter, your suggestions really helped me finish this chapter and it not sound cutoff.<strong>

**I have posted the first outtake for this story. It is posted as a new story 'MBF Outtakes' check it out and if you want an outtake to something in this story just let me know.**

**It was suggested that this story needs a beta. I was wondering if everyone thinks this and if so let me know or otherwise it will remain posting as is.**

****Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be Monday.****


	60. Last moments on the island

**A/N: I still own nothing other than this plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews and opinions, I appreciate all of them. I am going to continue writing without a beta.**

**I am so excited about having a shopping bazaar this Saturday and hope to get my business booming from it. Hope it goes well *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 60-Last moments on the island<strong>

**JPOV**

We break the surface of the water as we get closer to the shore and remove our goggles and mouth piece. He laughs as he looks down; I follow his gaze and see a little turtle moving around his feet.

"He is so cute," Ed says standing still watching the turtle.

"He is," I agree.

"That was amazing! We need to come back and do this again," he says slipping his hand in mine.

"Yeah, let's come back next summer for a while," I request squeezing his hand.

"I'd like that, we'll make plans for a longer trip when we get home," he says as he smiles at me.

We walk to shallower water and hold each other as we take off our fins and head toward the scuba shop. Dave helps us out of the harnesses putting the tanks away.

Ed grabs our towels and hands me one after I take off the wetsuit. I realize that we came to the shop shirtless in our trunks. I look around and no one is watching me and I relax from the scare I had at first. Ed is out of his suit drying his hair when he looks up at me.

"What is it?" he asks lifting a brow.

"I came here shirtless," I whisper.

He looks at my chest smiling then looks at the other people around us. I look around the room and see two girls eyeing us with big smiles trying to flirt.

"I don't think anyone is concerned about how you look other than hot, wet and sexy," he says nodding toward the girls.

"Really?"

"Yes, love. See how the girls are being shy, but a little flirty? I think they would like us to ask them out," he says all serious.

I snap my head around to look at him and he busts out laughing.

"What!" I ask in disbelief.

"I was kidding, well sort of. They are watching us and I think they have their hopes up to see about hooking up."

"Oh, I don't think so," I say pulling him to me by the bicep.

As soon as I have him close enough both my hands go into his hair pulling him flush to me as I kiss him hard. He moans wrapping his arms around me deepening the kiss. He sucks on my tongue and I moan. I try to keep kissing him as he pulls back with a laugh.

"I think they might get the idea," he says smiling over my shoulder.

I turn and see the girls standing with their jaws unhinged almost hitting the floor. I laugh turning back to him kissing him lightly.

"So, are you ok or do you want a shirt?" he asks holding me.

"Um, I think I'll be ok."

"You don't have to prove anything," he starts, but I cut him off, "I'm not, well I am, but I mean that I want to see how people I don't know react before I do this at home. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah J, it does. You know that no one at home will say anything right?" he asks cupping my jaw.

"I know; I just need to get used to people looking at me though."

"Ok, let's get out of here. What are we eating for dinner?" he asks as he turns me around to wipe my back off where my hair dripped down it.

The girls approach us as we gather our stuff.

"Excuse me, but um, are you guys together or was that just a stunt?" asks the blonde while the redhead snickers.

"We are together, this is my husband Edward and I'm Jasper," I state a little offended.

Ed wraps his arms around me from behind whispering in my ear, "Its ok, they are just being curious."

"Oh, well, uh…" the blonde trails off.

"We didn't realize, it's just that you both look so young," the redhead states eyeing me.

"We're 17 and been married since Saturday," Ed says over my shoulder.

"Oh." The blonde is so eloquent.

"Why?" asks the nosy redhead.

"Because we love each other, any more questions?" I ask starting to get irritated.

"No, we just thought that you would like to go out with us," the blonde doesn't listen very well it seems.

Ed grabs my left hand with his making sure both of our rings show as he rests them on my chest just below my tat.

"Sorry girls, he is all mine and _we_ do not share, _ever_," he growls from behind me.

I smile talking to them as they frown, "You should look elsewhere."

He lets me go to grab our bag taking my hand in his pulling me toward the car.

"They were ridiculous. I can't believe they still thought we wanted them," I laugh.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. I don't understand why they thought we still wanted them after seeing us kiss and tell them we are together," he grouches as we get in the car.

He seems to be agitated still. I get possessive as much as he does; I just don't understand why he is still fuming.

"You ok?" I ask rubbing his thigh.

"Yeah, just a little touchy I guess."

"No one is going to separate us. If we let things get to us and make us feel unsecure about the other that _is_ what will cause issues," I assure him.

"I know; I just can't believe them. You would think that when you called me your husband they would have given up."

"True, now enough about two screwy skanks," I say making him laugh. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter; let's find something at the house instead of going out. We will have to eat out after tonight until we get home," he suggests glancing at me.

"Sounds good."

We get to the house and I head into the small bathroom to relieve myself. When I come out he is looking in the fridge pulling out chicken breasts and vegetables. We work together making dinner laughing and shoving each other. We get dinner made consisting of stir fry and rice and sit to eat.

"We make a good team," he says between bites.

"Hmm?" I question chewing.

"Cooking, I can cook, just not as well as you, but we work well together."

I nod agreeing and finish my dinner around the same time he does. We take all the dishes to the sink.

"Let's take a shower," he suggests as we finish washing dishes.

"Lead the way," I say putting the last dish in the drying rack.

He takes my hand pulling me with him to the bedroom. We get in the room and he smirks as he tugs on my trunks. I step out of them when they fall to my feet. He removes his watching me then takes my hand walking to the bathroom.

He turns on the shower as I piss and he steps next to me to go himself just as I finish. We step into the shower and I wrap myself around him. We stand under the water just looking into the others eyes. No words are said because they aren't necessary. He tilts his head up to kiss me and my eyes slowly close as he pushes me against the shower wall. We end up grinding and rubbing hands over bodies as we kiss. He doesn't let us get too carried away to which I am thankful. I want tonight to last because I am not sure what the next few days will hold.

He pulls back far enough to look me in the eyes. I rest our foreheads together knowing he feels just like I do. I smile a little as I push on his hips and he steps back. I nod to the enema bag and he smiles taking it down to fill. He fills it and hangs it back up grabbing the lube. I turn around resting on my arms against the wall. He rubs lube on my ass and I nod letting him know to go ahead.

He inserts his finger and I relax knowing he is going to take care of me. He prepares me enough to insert the nozzle and I groan as it fills me. When he slides it out I clinch as tight as possible as he pulls me back to lean against him. He rubs my stomach while kissing my neck and shoulder. I pull him by his hips to be completely flush with me.

"It's time," he whispers.

I nod, softly saying, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

He lets go of me and I step out of the shower and sit down. Even though I already used the bathroom I want to make sure that nothing ends up on the shower floor. Once I'm finished I get back in the shower with him and see he is washing his hair. I help him rinse out the shampoo and he grins at the feeling of my hands in his hair. We wash each other and make sure to have all the soap rinsed off. We get out and dry off watching every move the other makes.

He kisses me walking me backwards in the bedroom to the bed. I lie down with him moving on top of me. He licks and kisses my neck making me moan as his teeth nip at my skin. I tangle my hands in his hair as he ravages my body. I let him do whatever he wants just enjoying all the attention he gives me.

He licks the vein on the underside of my hard leaking cock with just the tip of his tongue.

"Look at me," he orders and I open my eyes to watch him.

He wraps his lips around the head and flicks his tongue in the slit taking in the pre-cum that has surfaced. He grips my hips as he slowly and purposefully bobs up and down on me. I bite my lip fisting his hair watching him. He pulls off kissing the tip as he smiles moving off the bed. I watch him as he moves to the bags we packed and takes out the cuffs. He lifts them looking at me and I nod with a daring grin.

He puts the cuffs on my wrists and ankles, though he doesn't strap me to the bed. When he has finished cuffing me making sure they are secure and not cutting off circulation he tugs on my hip motioning me to roll over. I settle on my stomach making sure my dick is comfortable under me and he sits on my hips pulling my hands down behind me from where I pushed them toward the headboard.

I look over my shoulder as I rest my hands on my lower back as he ties them together.

"This ok?" he asks looking at me when he has them secured.

"Yeah."

He moves off me and I feel him pull me lower on the bed spreading my legs as wide as they can go. I help him by wiggling and making myself comfortable. He ties each ankle to the footboard then crawls up behind me. He leans over and pulls the lube from the drawer setting it next to me.

"Damn!" I shout as he licks my ass.

He works me up fast tonguing my ass. I try to push my hips up to get him to lick me more. He sucks on my balls and pulls the skin taught between his lips causing me to grunt in approval. I try to move either to thrust against the bed or his face, but he stops me.

"Lay still," he growls pushing my hips into the mattress.

_Fuck!_

I stop squirming and listen to him.

"You better not cum until I say so," he orders and I give a slight nod letting him know I understand.

He pops open the lube and it drips on the top of my ass crack. It slowly trickles down and I fight the urge to move. He chuckles lightly knowing I want to move, but am resisting. Finally he rubs his fingers up and down my crack giving me a little relief, but not much. He slowly pushes his finger into me and I moan wanting more. He works me over stretching me just barely brushing against my sweet spot making me want more.

He removes his fingers and I feel my cheeks being pulled apart by one hand. He pushes the plug into me and I lunge at the feeling not realizing he had pulled it out of the bag.

"You ok?" he asks and I nod enthusiastically.

Once it is seated in my ass he lays on top of me with just enough weight to push me into the bed, but not hurt my arms. He lifts back up after thrusting slow and hard into me a few times. He pulls my cheeks apart and taps on the plug.

"Do you know how good you look tied up?" he asks and before I can answer he continues. "You look so fucking hot at my mercy."

He smacks my ass lightly and I whimper, I didn't think I would like it, but man it feels fucking good when his hand spanks me.

"You like that?" he asks as he spanks me again. I nod and he spanks me a few more times.

"I think this needs to come out, I can't wait anymore," he says tugging on the plug.

I feel it ease out of me and hear it hit the floor. He rubs my ass with both hands as I feel the bed moving as he gets closer. My eyes roll back as he pushes into me.

"Fuck yeah, I love your tight, hot ass," he moans as he keeps pushing in.

I puff out breaths as he gets inside me as far as possible. He drops over me on his hands as he pushes in hard. He slides in and out of me slowly making sure to rub across my prostate making my dick twitch and ache.

"Har…der," I grunt out.

He starts thrusting hard and after a few times he puts one hand on my hip as the other sets on my shoulder and neck like before. His weight pushes me into the mattress and I urge him on with the noises I make.

He moves his hand from where it sets between my shoulder and neck to the bed as he lowers down talking, "You ok with this?"

"Please, fuck me," I whine looking up at him the best I can.

He lowers more to kiss me. He pulls back smiling and says, "Don't cum." I nod and he gets back in position and fucks me hard into the mattress.

I fight with everything in me as I hold off my orgasm which isn't easy with him pounding into me grinding hard against my prostate. He moves faster and harder and without warning cums inside me. I squeeze my eyes tight fighting off the urge to shoot my load.

"Do. Not. Cum."

He pulls out and unties my ankles then rolls me over. I whine and whimper as the pressure on my dick is taken away and want so bad to cum. He licks my dick and I moan holding on to the last of my control.

He moves up and straddles my waist as he pulls on my face to get me to look at him. I open my eyes and see him staring into mine.

"Do whatever you have to, but do not cum," he growls out.

I bite my lip and nod. He grabs the lube as he lifts up enough for me to watch him prepare himself. He doesn't take long and is ready faster than I expect. He pours a little lube in his hand and strokes me and I whimper. He lowers onto me putting his hands on my chest for leverage. He rides me and I shut my eyes tight trying to not think of how hot, tight and good his ass feels around me.

"Look at me," he snarls as he pinches my nipple with his right hand.

My eyes snap open to see him smiling. He starts riding me harder and my breathing is so labored from fighting off my orgasm I feel lightheaded some. The color of his eyes are so dark I loose myself in them and when he orders me to cum my back arches off the bed as I explode inside him. He smiles as he feels every twitch and shot of hot cum leave my body.

This has got to be the best fucking orgasm I have ever had. I feel like I have shot a gallon of cum inside him. I didn't even register him telling me vocally to cum, but my body did. I feel amazing, worn out, happy, calm, excited, exhausted; I have so many emotions and feelings going through my mind and body I don't realize I have tears until his thumbs wipe them away.

"Jasper, you ok?" he asks as he moves off me rolling me onto my side untying my hands.

"Perfect."

He lies on his side facing me as I bring my arms around to pull him to me.

"I cannot put words to what I feel," I say kissing his lips.

He kisses me as he pulls me on top of him. I deepen it and suck on his tongue loving the feel of every part of him touch me. I move my lips kissing along the underside of his jaw whispering 'thank you' with every kiss.

"I…it…wow," is all I can say.

"I know," he says cupping my cheeks looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper out as my lips brush his lightly with each word.

He catches my bottom lip nipping it as he pulls me flush to him. We kiss and relax into the other. I look at the clock and it is just after nine.

"We need to get everything together don't we?" I ask moving to get up.

"I can get it, you rest. If you experienced what I did last night then your body is like goo," he chuckles.

"It is and holding off was hard and when my head caught up to my body when I came it just, wow," is all I can say.

"I know; me too," he says as he pushes me onto my back. "Let me get us cleaned up and I'll pack up. You just lie here and calm down."

I lie back and let him do his thing.

**EPOV**

Watching as he came was the most erotic scene, his eyes looking at me though they seemed slightly unfocused, his lips parted to a silent scream as he lifted us off the bed. He didn't seem fully aware as he got off filling me with his cum. I got hard again as I rode him making sure to rub against my prostate to drive me to another orgasm faster. As he shot in me I coated his chest and I'm not fully sure if he even knew I got off a second time.

I grab the towels nearby and wipe us both off. He looks down at his chest as I wipe it then back to me.

"Did you…" he trails off.

"I did, I rode you just right and loved every minute of it," I smirk as I make sure I have cleaned us up as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he starts and I cup his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. I know and it doesn't change a thing. Watching you and feeling you was worth it; you were lost in finally getting off and it was amazing to witness," I smile as I lean over and kiss him.

"It probably compares to me watching you release last night, which was a beautiful sight."

We smile at each other as I stand up. I hand him a few wipes as I wipe myself off a little better. I toss the wipes into the trash and work on taking off the cuffs and pack them back up. I grab the plug and wash it off before I pack it.

I make sure that we have as much packed as possible, double checking that the only items left out are the barest of necessities. The toiletries in the bathroom we will use in the morning, so I set the bag in there to pack everything up then. I have all our clothes packed making sure the dirty ones we wore today are in the washer and what we are wearing tomorrow is setting on the dresser.

He is relaxing with his eyes closed, but I know he isn't asleep. He keeps smiling every little while remembering what we just did, I assume. I crawl back into bed with him and he turns to look at me.

"Let's get some ice cream," he suggests.

"Ok," I say letting him pull me up.

We head into the kitchen and I pull out bowls and spoons as he grabs the ice cream. He starts scooping it into bowls and I open the fridge pulling out chocolate syrup and cherries along with the whipped cream.

"HEY! You been hiding the good stuff," he scolds.

"Yes, I know you like a good sundae, so I had the caretaker get it all."

We make sundaes together and when we start eating he moans. I know he loves ice cream, even if I shouldn't have it I indulge some.

"Shit, wait," he says pulling my hand down.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You can't have this," he says pointing to my bowl.

"No, I don't need it, but I want some. I have been watching what I eat since we been here and this will be ok," I assure him with a kiss to his cheek.

He looks at me skeptically and I nod as I eat another spoonful. He smiles eating his own. Every little bit he snags a bite from my bowl and I laugh. He wants to make sure I am ok, so he helps me eat mine and I let him with a smile.

We finish and clean up making sure all the dishes are clean and food is put away. I head into the bedroom to use the bathroom leaving him in the kitchen. When I get back into the bedroom he is kneeling on the bed with his hands behind his back. I know he is planning something, so I lie down just looking at him.

"I'll be right back," he says moving off the bed still hiding whatever he has behind him as he walks backwards into the bathroom and closes the door.

He comes out a few minutes later smiling. I close my eyes and let him do whatever. I am shocked when I hear a hiss and feel something cold on my skin, I lunge and look down and see the whip cream can. I look at him and he smiles. I look over to the side where he sets the can down and picks up the chocolate syrup. He drizzles a little on my chest making a line down to my pubes. He grabs a few cherries placing one on each nipple that he covered in whip cream and one in my bellybutton.

He kneels between my legs as I open them when he taps my thigh. He locks eyes with me as he lowers his mouth to my left nipple licking around it lapping up the cream. He bites the cherry enough to rub it back and forth over my nipple making it hard with every brush against it. He sucks the cherry into his mouth and eats it with a smirk. He moves to the other side repeating his actions causing my dick to get hard watching every move he makes with his lips and tongue.

Licking down my body he removes the chocolate saying, "I wanted an Edward sundae."

My mind is exploding at every move he makes. He cheeks the last cherry as he licks the remaining chocolate from me. He shows me the cherry holding it between his teeth as he moves lower to my dick.

"FUCK!" I shout as he slides it up the underside of my dick wiggling it into the slit.

He goes down on me rolling the cherry between his tongue and my dick. I fist the sheets arching my back off the bed. He is driving me wild the more he continues. He pulls off and moves up to kiss me and when my lips open to him he pushes the cherry into my mouth and pulls back looking at me. I chew it up and swallow it as he smiles.

He strokes me as he asks, "Do you feel up to another round?"

I nod with a big smile.

He grabs the lube from on top of the nightstand and has us prepared in no time. He eases into me and I shift enough for him to have room to be inside me completely. Thinking this was going to be hard and fast has me ready for a good pounding, but he doesn't. He takes his time and makes love to me showering me with love and attention.

No words are spoken as we make love making sure we show each other through it how we feel. He entwines our fingers bringing our hands over my head as he kisses me. He lets go with his left hand and lifts my thigh higher on his hip. He rocks into me as I moan into his mouth. My dick is pressed between our tight bodies and the friction is wonderful. He moves us just enough to run his hand down my thigh over my ass and has his fingers touching us both as he slides in and out of me. I whimper at the feeling and he continues to rub his finger on my ass ring that has swallowed his dick so tight.

I never know what to expect from him and the more he feels us joined has me panting. I pull my mouth away to try and catch my breath that only comes in hard pants.

"Fuck, feeling you wrapped around me, god, you are so damn tight," he says huskily into my ear.

"Please, more," I beg.

He tightens his grip on my hand and rocks into me a little harder rubbing his finger against my asshole.

"You feel so good, so hot, hard, amazing," I groan out between breaths.

"I want to stay in you forever," he grunts into my ear as he tries to control his movements.

"If we never left the bed would be fine with me."

We match movements as we speed up. He licks my neck then sucks on it hard over the pulse point and it drives me wild.

"Fuck me, fuck…me…hard, please," I beg.

He lifts up enough for me to see his face as he starts moving faster and his eyes roll back. I bring the hand he isn't holding to my knee and pull my leg up as high as possible bringing the other one to the same point. His grip on my hand he is holding tightens as he shifts enough to thrust harder into me. He curls his free hand around my shoulder pinning me to the bed as he slams his dick so hard into me pushing me up the bed slightly.

"Yessss," I hiss out at every thrust he makes.

Time is totally lost as we fuck, we have moved on from the slow love making we started out as. He moves his arms behind my knees resting them at his elbows.

"Hold my hands," he orders and I listen.

I move my hands under his and link our fingers as he pins me down. My back is arching up at the feeling of his thrusting into me so hard while keeping me in place. The feeling of his cock pounding into me sends me over causing me to cum covering us both with my cock bouncing from him slamming into me.

"Good…so…fucking…good," he growls thrusting as hard as possible with each word.

I feel him cum as I tighten my ass muscles as hard as possible.

"FUCK!" he screams.

He slows his thrusting riding out his orgasm as I try to regulate my breathing. He lets go of my hands and lowers my legs as he practically drops onto me. I wrap him in my arms and kiss his head as he calms down.

"Did you squeeze my dick with your ass on purpose?" he pants out.

"Yes."

"I have to remember that and try it next time."

"Why?" I ask as I comb my fingers through his hair.

"It blew my mind is all I can say," he says bringing his lips to mine.

We kiss softly then he moves off me, "Let's shower and rinse off before we go to sleep."

It sounds like a wonderful idea because we both are covered in sweat and cum. We get into the shower and wash off as quickly as possible. We get back in bed and he snuggles into my side and is out almost as soon as he settles in.

I smile as I doze off to the thoughts of today.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The alarm clock going off wakes me up. I smack at it to shut it off and he groans at the jostling it causes.

"Damn, it's too early," he complains groggily.

"I know, but we need to get up and get to the airport. I have to turn the car in before we check in."

He snuggles up to me for a few minutes before he pulls away with a little kiss and gets up. I follow him into the bathroom and we both us it at the same time. We brush our teeth, put on deodorant, he brushes his hair and I do mine. We make sure to pack up all the toiletries and the enema kit that dried overnight. He moves to the dresser getting dressed as I pack the bathroom stuff in our bags. I dress as he slips on his cowboy boots. He gets the clothes from the dryer as I slip on my DCs and make sure my clothes are neat.

He checks the drawers of the dresser and I check the nightstands making sure we have everything. We carry our bags to the front door leaving them there. He heads into the kitchen and pulls the box of flowers from the fridge. I grab a few of the granola bars, water and soda to have on the way to the airport. I set it down on the coffee table as I pack up my laptop making sure the charger is with it. After we walk around to see if we forgot anything we head outside and load the car.

I drop the house key into the mailbox and turn to see him leaning against the car. I walk over to him as he lifts a hand to me. Standing between his legs he pulls me as close as possible and smiles. He looks me in the eyes and the look takes my breath away.

"I love you," he says sliding both his hands into mine.

"I love you too."

I lean in and kiss him as he moves our hands behind my back holding me. I feel every emotion he has because I have all the same ones. We break apart and I smile to assure him everything will be ok. Today and tomorrow will be very hard for him and I want him to know I will be always there. I help him into the car then jog around and get in.

I drive us to the airport as he looks out the windows holding my hand. We eat on the way to have a little something on our stomachs. I know this part of the trip will be hard on both of us, but we need to do this.

He smiles at me as I park in the car rental parking lot. We start to unload the car and a man in a golf cart pulling a trailer stops behind us.

"Would you gentlemen like some help?" the man asks.

"Yes, thanks," I say as he helps load our luggage into the trailer.

We have everything loaded and climb on the golf cart. He drives us to the unloading area and another man helps us get our things loaded onto a cart. We thank them as we head into the airport.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asks the lady at the car rental desk.

"I am returning the rental we had," I say handing her the key.

She enters the code from the tag on the key chain and says, "I hope your stay was a nice one. Mr. Masen, your balance is $216.79."

"We had a lovely time," Jazz tells her as I hand her my bank card.

"That has everything taken care of, will you need any other assistance?" she asks handing me my card as I hand her the signed form back.

"No, thanks for your help," I tell her as I take his hand.

"Good day, gentlemen."

We head to the check in line and see a line of about eight people in front of us. He leans into me as I put my arm around him.

"Do we have a rental car in Amarillo or will we be using taxis?" he asks leaving his head on my shoulder.

"We will have a car there and Chicago. Dad wanted us to be able to go anywhere without being hindered," I tell him as we move up in line.

"I'm glad, this will be hard enough and having to rely on someone to drive us around seems like it would be more uncomfortable."

"I know," I kiss his head squeezing him to me.

We get to the counter and the lady is trying to make eyes at us it seems.

"Hello, how my I help you?" she asks batting her eye lashes.

"Oh god," he moans out turning into my neck wrapping his arms around me.

"We need to check in for our flight," I tell her handing her the ticket information I printed off from the travel agents email.

"Oh, I see you are first class on a flight to Amarillo," she says smiling wide.

"We are and would like to check our baggage so we can get to the gate," I smile back speaking sarcastically.

She enters the information on the computer, but keeps looking up at Jazz holding me. I keep him in my arms and ignore her as much as possible.

"Brother?" she asks pointing to Jazz.

"Husband," I correct and make a point to show her my rings.

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and her mouth gapes open.

"Can we have our tickets now?" I ask starting to get a little irritated.

She snaps out of the trance she was in and she makes quick work of getting our paperwork and luggage checked in. She hands me our tickets as I nudge him in the side to get him to let go. We take our carry-ons and leave her without a word.

I walk him to the security check point and we get through it fairly easy and head to the gate. We sit and he leans into me and I hold him without saying anything. I know he is nervous about what we will see and find when we get there because I am about what Chicago will be.

"Delta flight 6 to Amarillo is boarding first class and passengers with disabilities at gate 7," an announcement is made and he stands up taking my hand helping me gather our stuff and head to the gate desk.

We are allowed to board and when we get to the seats I sit at the window and give him the aisle. We get everything situated and sit buckling up. He is a little too quiet and I want him to relax as much as possible before we get there.

"Babe, when we get in the air, why don't you lay your seat back and nap; I'll wake you if you want to eat lunch," I tell him kissing his head resting on my shoulder.

"Ok, thank you," he says as he lifts his head and kisses me.

I smile at him and pull him as close as possible. We get into the air and I lay my seat back with his and lift the armrest pulling him to me. I inform the stewardess that we will have lunch and don't need anything until then if she would be kind to wake us in a few hours to order our food. I cover us with a blanket and he snuggles closer and we are out within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>The next posting will be on Friday evening. I have to get everything ready for Saturday morning over the next few days and will be very busy. If anyone wants to know what my business is PM me and I'll send you the link.<strong>

**See you Friday!**


	61. Unknown

**This chapter is titled 'Unknown' because Jasper doesn't know what to expect in Amarillo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 61-Unknown<strong>

**JPOV**

I have no idea what this trip to Amarillo will be like and it has me a little nervous, scared and unsure. I snuggle into his side to feel the comfort only he has been able to give to me since the loss of my parents. When we were little we would sit next to each other touching sides and sometimes hug when one of us felt really down or sad. Getting to be this close to him now helps in more ways than I can even try to explain.

I sniff his wonderful scent, he wears just enough body spray to smell good and not be over bearing. I smile a little as I doze off being held tightly by him.

I wake up to the stewardess shaking me lightly, "Sir, it is time to order lunch."

I lift my hand off his chest and hold up one finger to let her know I am awake.

"Babe," I whisper in his ear. "Babe, wake up it's time to eat."

He grumbles as he stretches under me, but doesn't loosen his grip on me.

"We're up, please give us a moment," I try to turn as much as possible towards her.

"That's fine; I'll be back with menus in a few minutes."

"Good morning," I tell him with a kiss.

He moans kissing me back pulling me closer. I try to shake my head no while kissing and end up laughing into his mouth. He pulls away and looks at me with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. We need to sit up and order lunch," I tell him.

"Ok," he answers letting me go.

We sit up and get in our seats right and he folds the blanket. I kiss his cheek and squeeze his knee.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I tell him as I stand up.

He nods and fixes his shirt. I walk to the bathroom and pass the stewardess who asks me what I would like to drink. I tell her soda and step into the bathroom. I use the toilet and while washing my hands there is a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," I call out drying my hands.

I open the door to see him standing there with a smile. He pushes me back as he steps inside with me. He closes the door as I lean as far as I can against the wall giving him room to use the bathroom. He ends up standing off to the side a little. He washes his hands and dries them before even saying anything. He lowers the lid on the toilet as he sits down and pulls me in front of him.

He looks in my eyes as he undoes my jeans. I don't say a word as I watch him. He pulls my jeans down my thighs and my breath hitches as I realize what he is possibly going to do. He lifts a brow as he slips his fingers into the sides of my boxer briefs and I nod. I curl my fingers tight around the edge of the counter as he tugs them down my thighs to my jeans.

He leans in licking the head as I start to harden. He licks me up and down getting me as hard as possible as I bite my lip hard trying to keep as quiet as I can. We look into each other's eyes as he moves up and down on me rolling my balls in his palm. Before I have the chance to even get anywhere near close to cumming he pulls off and leans back undoing his jeans pulling them and his underwear to his ankles.

"Turn around," he says quietly.

I bite my lip as I turn around looking in the mirror to see him tug my jeans down below my knees and stand behind me.

Looking at me in the mirror he kisses my neck and whispers to me, "I have travel lube or I can finish giving you a blow job while I jack off."

"Lube," I whisper looking into his eyes in the mirror.

I bend over as much as I can and feel his slick fingers graze my hole. We keep eye contact as he fingers me. He gets me ready and I reach back behind me to let him know I am ready. He pushes into me as he pulls up my t-shirt as he moves his hands up my chest to grip my shoulders from the front. We both moan at the feeling of him fully in me. I mouth a faint 'fuck' as he mouths 'damn' and we never break eye contact.

I push back into him as he pushes into me and we find a rhythm after a few failed attempts. In no time we are both worked up to ready cum. He slows down and stops and I huff not knowing why he stopped.

He pulls his right hand from my shoulder and leans over to his right. I try to watch him in the mirror, but since my body blocks most of my view I can't see what he is doing. He straightens up and when his arm wraps around me he has toilet paper in his hand.

"Less mess, I meant to grab it before we started and forgot," he says into my ear looking in my eyes.

I have a big '_duh!' _moment and feel stupid looking down. He drops the tissue on the counter and he pulls my face to his.

"Don't. I know what you are thinking, so don't," he says then kisses me as he starts rocking into me again.

Feeling around with my hand I grab the tissue and he slides his hand down my body over my abs and grabs my dick. He jerks me off matching his strokes with his thrusts. We pant pulling mouths apart as he looks over my shoulder in the mirror watching his hand jack me off. I push against the mirror with my left hand and my rings clink the glass and his eyes snap up to see what the noise was.

I lean over a little more and we get back into rhythm and he orders in a low growl, "Cum."

His grip tightens as he pumps me and I hold the tissue to the head of my dick as I erupt. I feel him fill me with hot luscious cum and moan out.

"Damn, that was good," he nips my earlobe.

"Definitely worth the work," I say as he eases out of me and I moan.

He grabs more tissue wiping himself off as he sits down giving me room to take a step back and clean up. He taps my back then pushes on it and I bend over, he cleans my ass off of the lube and cum that is on me and leaking from me slightly.

"Shh," he whispers as he puts his tongue to my hole holding it in place.

I hum a low moan when he sucks out his cum as he wipes me clean with his tongue. Making sure he has me clean he helps me pull up my clothes. I get dressed and move to the side to give him room to dress. We get cleaned up as best we can and he smiles before he kisses me.

"You go first and I will follow in a minute," he says resting his chin on my shoulder as I dry my hands.

"Ok," I reply as I shift closer to the door and he towards the wall.

He nods and I step out and see no one around. I close the door and head back to our seats seeing our drinks in the cup holders near the window. I sit down and drink some of my soda waiting for him to return. In less than two minutes he is standing next to me and I stand letting him by. We get in our seats and are relaxed holding hands when the stewardess comes with the menu.

"I will give you gentlemen a few minutes and I will be back to take your order," she says with a smirk.

"She knows," I whisper to him as she walks away.

"Probably, but she won't say anything. What is there to order?"

We look at the menu and when she returns we order.

"We'll each have the Chicken and Turkey Cuban and will share a Fruit and Cheese plate," I tell her handing the menu back.

She nods and walks away.

"You ok with what we just did?" he asks as I take his hand to hold.

"Yeah, it was exciting. We could have been caught," I scold as I smile at him.

"Only added to the thrill," he beams.

"True," I nod. "What are we going to do when we land?"

"Doesn't matter; we can check into the hotel and eat dinner. If you want we can ride around for a while or just stay in and do it tomorrow."

"I'm not sure what to do," I tell him honestly. "I haven't thought about it until this morning when we were getting ready. This week has been a blast."

"I know it has been the best time of my life. We will get to the hotel and you can decide then what you want to do," he says lightly squeezing my hand.

"Thank you," I say then kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome."

The stewardess returns with our food and more drinks. We thank her as she takes our empty glasses away.

I pop a cheese cube in my mouth and watch as he takes the cheese off his sandwich putting it on his plate. He will be watching everything he eats and knowing now why that is just makes me smile inside. He opened up about his issue and now that I have seen what he eats and don't, I think back to what he did eat over the years and realize if I had paid more attention I would have seen it. I always thought it was him not liking certain items.

He eats the fruit from the plate as I swipe the cheese off his. He smiles and eats his sandwich as I eat mine. We pick at each other's food and feed each other bites. We finish everything and have our seats laid back and I lay my head on his chest while he plays with my hair.

We are quiet for a while and he starts humming and as I listen I recognize the song and smile. He is humming 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden and it is so us. I lie still listening knowing he knows I am awake. We don't speak and he changes tunes humming something I don't recognize, but don't stop him. I enjoy listening to him, feeling his chest rise with each breath and the slight vibration his humming causes.

"This is the captain and we will be landing in twenty minutes in Amarillo. Please return all seats and tray tables to the upright position and fasten your seat belts please. Thank you for flying Delta, I hope your flight was enjoyable."

I don't want to release him, but I do. We make sure that our seats and trays are fixed and buckle in. He holds my right hand in his left as he pulls me to lean on him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he hums again. I close my eyes tuning everything out except for him and relax.

We stand to exit the plane once we are at the terminal making sure to get everything we carried on. He asks the attendant as we exit the terminal were baggage claim is and we head off to retrieve our stuff. We get everything loaded on a cart and I wait with it as he gets in line to get the rental car.

The rental agency line only has a few people in it as I watch him move closer as each person leaves. He is at the counter getting checked in when someone walks past me then steps back in front of me looking at me. I look at him and he seems familiar, but I can't place him.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Oh man, it has been a while. I'm Davidson Jones, from grade school," says a 5'8" dark haired guy about my age.

I look his face over and realize it is someone I played with in school when I lived here. He looks older, but I still can see the rough housing friend I had in his features.

"Yeah, man, it has been a while," I say sticking my hand out to shake his.

"What are you doing here?" he asks shaking hands with me.

"This is the first I have been back in 10 years. I came to see how things changed and to see my parents."

"I'm sorry about what happened. Everyone missed you at school and didn't know what to think when you didn't come that fall."

Ed walks up behind him and I look at him over Davidson's shoulder and smile. He steps next to me and I wrap my arm around him. Davidson's eyes get big when I do, but I don't care about his reaction. I have my boy and that is all I will ever want and need.

"Davidson, this is my husband Edward. Edward this is a friend from school when I lived here his name is Davidson," I tell him.

"Oh, hello," Ed says holding his hand out to shake and Davidson shakes it moving his eyes back and for between us.

"Hey, um, wow, husband?" he asks looking at us.

"Yes."

"Didn't expect that. Listen, I have got to head to the gate to get my sister, but can we get together before you leave," he trails waiting to hear how long we are in town for.

"We leave Saturday morning, we are at," I look to Ed to finish for me.

"We are staying at Ashmore Inn, name is Masen," Ed supplies.

"Cool, well gotta go, I'll call later. See ya," he says backing away.

"See ya," I reply just before he turns around and jogs away.

"I had the car pulled up out front so we can load and go," Ed says pointing toward the exit.

"Let's go," I suggest as I push the baggage cart.

We get outside and load up in a Cadillac. When we get inside he doesn't program the GPS and I look over at him.

"Rental agent gave me directions to the hotel, it's just up the road a few miles," he says glancing in the mirrors and turns looking behind us as he pulls out into traffic.

I just shake my head and look out the windows.

**EPOV**

I thought about how to distract him from his thoughts of going back to Amarillo. When he opened the door to the bathroom, seeing him standing there, I changed my mind from just giving him a blow job to having sex. He seemed just as excited as I did about having sex on the plane. I wanted it to be about him and not just about getting off. We both can tell what the other is thinking and when he had the look of 'boy am I stupid' I had to let him know I didn't remember either and we were fine.

I take care of getting the rental car as he waits.

Walking over and seeing him shaking hands with a guy about our age had me wondering who it was and if something happened. When he introduced me as his husband to his friend had me smiling a big grateful smile and his friend seemed ok with us being a couple. I hope this visit goes well.

I drive us to the hotel and park the car. We get out and unload the car carrying in all our stuff. We enter the lobby and head straight to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Ashmore Inn, do you have a reservation?" the male clerk asks.

"Yes, Masen is the name," I tell him and look at Jazz while the clerk checks for our reservation.

Jasper is looking around the room and as I look around I see the pool is open.

"You will be in suite 4 on the third floor. Here are your keycards and the luggage carts are just to the right of the desk. Will there be anything else?" the clerk asks.

"Where is a good place to eat close by?" I ask and look at Jazz watching the pool.

"Texas Roadhouse is a good choice, they have just about everything."

"Thank you," I nod as I step over to get a cart.

We load our luggage on the cart and Jazz pushes as I guide it to the elevator. We get inside the elevator and I pull him back against me as we ride up. I hold him lightly and he lays his head back turning it to me kissing my lips as we ascend to our floor.

The ding of the elevator has us breaking apart and he pushes the cart out as I follow. We get to our room and I open it with the card holding the door for him to push the cart in. We unload our stuff and he puts the flowers in the fridge. We carry everything into the bedroom and I know I need to break his silence.

"What do you feel up to?" I ask as I step over to him where he is looking out the window.

He shrugs and I let him have time to decide. I wrap my arms around him letting him lean on me. He turns in my arms and lays his head on my shoulder with his face to my neck. He isn't crying, but I know he is emotional right now. We stand there and I look out the window as I rub his back. He talks against my neck and I can't understand him and pull back enough to hear him.

"We can go to dinner and see a little of the town, but I want to wait until tomorrow before I see the farm or my parents."

"Alright, anywhere specific you want to go?" I ask as he stands up fully looking me in the eyes.

"Roadhouse is fine; I don't remember a lot of places here. I'm hungry a little, but I know if I don't eat I won't feel well tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go get dinner and you can direct what we do after," I tell him rubbing his cheek.

"Thank you for this, for being with me, for everything," he says as he steps close pushing our chests together.

I smile and as I go to speak he shakes his head no slightly as he leans in looking me in the eyes as he kisses me. Our eyes close about the same time and he rubs my back pulling me tighter as we kiss. He kisses me slower than ever before and the electric current that runs between us when we touch is amplified. It feels like small little shocks that burst throughout my body and I hope it does the same to him. Our kissing deepens and he starts pushing me backward until my legs hit the bed and he lowers us slowly onto it never breaking our kiss.

I move up a little as we kiss and his movements match mine. When I settle on the bed he lies on top of me and wraps his hands around my shoulders from under me and slides one of his legs between mine. We don't grind, hump or thrust, we just kiss and it is enough. We both know this will be hard to do and if he needs this from me right now I am more, oh so much more than willing to give him it. He stops kissing me and just lies against my side and I smile knowing this is what he needs.

"We can go now," he says pulling himself up after a few minutes.

I sit up and scoot to the edge as he stands. I pull him to me by his hips and smile at him. I kiss is stomach through his shirt as he smiles down at me.

"Come on let's go," I say taking his hand as I stand and lead him into the living area of the suite.

We take the cart back to the lobby as we leave to go to dinner. I get him seated into the car and get in myself and drive us to the restaurant. I watch him from the corner of my eye when I can't look at him directly. He looks around as we drive and I see his lips pull up at the side every little while, a sign he is remembering times from here.

We get parked and go into the restaurant and are lead to a booth. The hostess leaves menus with us telling us our waitress will be with us shortly. We look at the menus trying to decide what we want.

"How about we share some tater skins?" I ask looking across the table at him.

"I was thinking about boneless hot wings," he says looking up.

"Ok, so we get both and share," I offer.

"Yeah."

"I am going to order the chicken Caesar salad."

"I want the half slab of ribs with a salad and steak fries," he answers looking at the menu.

"That sounds good. Love, I eat what I want when I want, never feel like you need to change your food habits because of me."

"I thought back to what I've seen you eat over the years and I just thought you didn't like certain foods," he says looking up at me from the menu.

"Well some things I don't like, but mostly I watch what I eat. I like salads and fruit, so making any changes is usually easy as long as they are available. If I do eat fatty foods and dairy together or at all I keep it to just once or twice a week. When we go to the diner on Saturdays is mostly when I do that. Mom has changed out red meats in some meals and used chicken or turkey in place of it."

"What about red meats, I mean when we ate steak or hamburgers at your house I never really noticed what you ate."

"Mom and dad usually make me veggie burgers or grill me a chicken breast. When dad ordered the food for our bachelor party he got me stuffed veggie pizza rolls without cheese. When we have parties mom usually sets stuff aside for me, no one pays attention, so nothing was ever said," I say between looking at him and the menu.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. I'm getting a salad because I don't feel very hungry, my stomach is a little nervous," he states.

The waitress walks up and we order our food and drinks then she smiles at me, eyeing me then turns to Jazz. She looks at him tilting her head to the side.

"Um, do I know you?" she asks Jazz.

"Not sure," he answers.

"Isn't your name Jason, no, Jacob, no those aren't right, but I know it starts with a J," she says scrunching her brows looking at him.

"Jasper," he supplies.

"Yes! I recognize you from old pictures my mom has," she says with a thinking face.

"Who is your mom?" he asks intrigued.

"Mary Jones, I'm Katie and my brother is Davidson and our older sister is Jericha."

He looks at me and laughs causing me to laugh with him. We turn back to her and she looks very puzzled.

"I just seen your brother a little while ago at the airport," he tells her.

"Oh yeah, Jer came in for the weekend. So, who is your friend?" she asks smiling at me.

"My husband Edward," he replies watching her.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't realize, um…"

"It's ok, we have gotten worse, trust me," I tell her with a smile.

"So, I better get your order placed or you will never get dinner. If I have a minute free can I stop by and talk while you're here?" she asks as she looks at her order pad.

"That would be nice," Jasper says as he takes my hand across the table.

"Ok," she smiles and leaves us.

"Wow!"

"What?" I ask rubbing my thumb on his knuckles.

"Seeing them, being recognized and them acting so non-effected hearing about our marriage," he says then looks around.

"Not everyone will have problems, but just know that if someone does we will handle it together."

He smiles and leans across the table and I lean in to meet him in a soft chaste kiss.

"Maybe she can give me Davidson's number and we can visit him tonight and maybe his parents," he says like a question and I know he wants my opinion.

"If you feel up to it then yes we'll go."

"Thank you," he smiles and I nod. "Maybe seeing a few people tonight might be a good thing, seeing a little of town, except ya know…"

"I know and it sounds like a wonderful idea," I say lacing our fingers together.

Katie brings our drinks and appetizers over and talks for a few minutes. We eat and she tells him, well us, that she remembers him a little, but it mostly the school pictures and birthday party pictures of him and her brother together. Her father passed a few months back and they are all doing ok though they had to sell the family farm and move into town. Davidson finishes high school like we do this year and she herself finished last spring. Jericha, the one Jazz only vaguely remembers is in law school and home from a summer trip before going back to college. She mentions a few of Davidson's friends and he remembers some, but thinks the ones he doesn't might not have been here when he was. She snags a napkin looking around and hurriedly writes on it before putting it face down on the table.

"I'm not supposed to give out personal info, but since it has been so long I know mom would love to see you. That is Dave's number so call or text and he will give you directions to the house," she says low hoping others won't hear.

"Thanks, Katie. I want to see a little of town before…" he says though he doesn't finish. He looks at me with a sad smile. I arch a brow and he nods.

"He wants to leave seeing a few things for tomorrow, home and his parents," I whisper the last as I look from her to him and see his eyes a little watery.

"I understand, I didn't go and see daddy for a few months, it hurt too much," she offers him a comforting pat on his shoulder and he smiles, but its small.

"I'll get your order it should be ready," she says as she takes a step back.

I nod at her and as we make eye contact she mouths 'sorry' and I nod again.

I pull on his hand as I move out of the booth and he looks up at me. I step to his side and he moves over letting me sit. I put my arm around him and he leans his head on me and sighs.

"Than-," he begins and I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"You're welcome and you don't need to keep thanking me."

He nods and kisses my neck as we sit listening to the music playing. Katie brings our food out and I go to move back to the other side, but his hand gripping my thigh stops me. We settle in to eat and after a few minutes he finally opens up.

"I want to drive by the cemetery, but not stop, that way we know where it is," he says eating.

"Ok."

"I'll call him and see if we can stop by tonight, I need to start somewhere and I think that will be the easiest place."

"Whatever you want to do is fine. Now, let's eat and get out of here," I offer.

"Sounds like a great plan."

We finish eating and when Katie comes with the check I give her my bank card. When she returns I sign the slip giving her a twenty dollar tip. She looks at me when I hand her the slip and money as I smile and nod.

"Thanks! Have a good night, I hope I see you before ya'll leave," she says in farewell.

"We will," I tell her as we leave the booth.

He calls Dave to get directions to the house. He smiles as he talks to his friend giving him the name of streets we are on and businesses located there. He nudges and points or tells me when to turn as we make our way to see his friends. When we get on the correct street they end the call and he points at a house just as Dave comes outside. I park us along the street and we get out as his friend approaches us.

**Next chapter to be posted Wednesday. I will be at the hospital Tuesday to see my grandbaby born unless my daughter-in-law goes into labor before then; we are on pins and needles in anticipation of grandbaby's arrival. I'll let you know what the baby is then along with a few details about the baby too.**

**I will be working on another outtake to post between now and Wednesday *fingers crossed* hoping it will be able to post along with next chapter of this story. Outtakes are listed as Edward & Jasper characters, but it will be of different characters from the story in no certain timeline order. **

**Going to see Breaking Dawn tonight! Hoorah! Got a tweet from Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) that there is a scene at the end of credits to make sure to watch until the final end of reel! Can't wait to see what it is! If you missed it PM me and I will try to explain it for you in a PM only, so no ones ending is ruined. LOVE YA ALL!**

**See you then...love all the reviews. **


	62. Old Friends

**I am officially a Mamaw (Grandma) Keegan Allison was born today Nov 22, 2011 12:59p weighing 6lbs 12oz and is 18 ½ inches long. Mommy and baby are doing great, Daddy cried when she was born and is so happy the smile hasn't left his face yet!**

**Here is new chapter and the next will be on Mon 28****th****. I have a lot to do between now and then and will try to get it worked up before the hustle and bustle of the holiday kicks in.**

**Happy Holidays to all!**

**Now let's see how the trip goes…**

* * *

><p><strong>62-Old friends<strong>

**JPOV**

We pull up at the Jones house as Dave walks out to greet us. We get out of the car and I see a lady appear at the door with a smile.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Katie called and told mom you might come by and mom has been excited to see you. Come on inside," Dave tells us after we shake hands.

I hold hands with Edward as we walk behind Dave into the house. Looking at his mom brings a few things back to me. I remember our families going fishing together, our dads working on the farms, his mom taking care of me when I was sick if mom had something she needed to do. I remember other random different things from living here.

"Jasper?" she questions.

"Yes," I answer coming back to the here and now.

"I said your name a few times and you didn't answer, you ok?" she asks as she steps a little closer.

"Yeah, momma Jones, I am," I say as I close the gap between us to hug her.

She smiles at me calling her the name I used growing up. She hugs me tight and I don't think either of us wants to let go.

She finally pulls back putting her hands on my face looking in my eyes.

"You are so handsome just like Jon," she comments. "I see you have Jen's hair."

I smile big at the compliment showing my dimples.

"Jon's dimples too!"

"Yeah, I do," I concede with a light blush.

"Come let's sit," she says pulling me into the living room.

She sits me down on the couch with her and Ed stands near the entry way. I look up at him and pat the seat next to me and lift my hand to him. He walks over taking my hand and sits down smiling.

"Who might this be?" she asks.

"Momma Jones this is my husband Edward," I tell her watching for any strange looks.

"Hello, I'm Mary Jones," she offers him her hand.

"Hello. I'm Edward Whitlock-Masen," he tells her shaking her hand lightly.

"So, Jasper, tell me what you have been up to," she says turning back to me.

"I moved with my aunt to Forks, Washington after momma and daddy passed. I met Edward a few days after I moved there, he…" I trail off not sure about telling his story as I look toward him.

"I lost my parents the day before Jazz did. When we met we got along well and have taken care of each other these last ten years," he tells her as he looks from me to her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry dear," she says patting his hand that was still in mine.

"It's ok; we talk about them with each other. We miss them, but we, um…" he looks to me unsure what to say.

"We have our little family to help us get through tough times," I finish for him.

"We have been friends for over 10 years and our families have grown closer," he says sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"Our feelings changed from friendship to loving the other about a year ago. We finally manned up and talked about how we felt about two weeks ago. I asked him to marry me and he said yes, so we got married this past Saturday."

"Congratulations! Now, what have you _really_ been up to all these years?"

We both laugh and we all settle in for a while. I tell them about school, football, loving Ed, and my failed relationship though solid friendship with Alice. We talk about how neither of us has any family except for my aunt and Carlisle and Esme.

He tells them about loving me, what he remembers of growing up in Chicago, things we have done in Forks and that he moved to live with family friends that he now considers his second parents.

We tell them about our wedding and agree to send pictures back to them when we get home.

Mary tells us about all the kids. Dave and Katie, after she came home, throw in comments and questions as we talk. We hear of how things changed around town and what happened to Colt, Mary's husband. He died from a heart attack working on the farm. We give her our deepest sympathy in regards. She is happy for us that we have each other and that we are happy. They tell us they don't think anyone around town will comment negatively about us being together. They seem to really be happy for me, of how I grew up and that I am in love.

"Jasper, I know you came to see them and look around town, if you would like I can tell you a little about the farm," she offers.

I tighten my grip on his hand that is laced with mine and swallow hard.

"Please," I whisper out and I know she hears me because she smiles faintly.

"The house was torn down because it was too damaged. The Austin's bought the farm and built a house. They live there and have since the fire, the house is a little different, they didn't want to rebuild exactly like the old one. They feared it would hurt too much to have Jon and Jen's house replicated."

I nod understanding and Dave starts talking.

"The Austin's bought the cattle and horses and been running the farm just like your dad did. Ray Austin was your dad's foreman on the farm; he worked with your dad for twelve years before the fire."

"Thank you for telling me. I had no idea what to expect going to the farm. It's getting late and we flew in from Hawaii, so I think we need to head to the hotel and rest for tomorrow."

"Ok, keep our number and call sometime. It was good to see you and if I don't see you before you leave just remember we still think of you and your parents," she says standing up as we do.

"I will. Thanks again," I say hugging her and then Dave and Katie hug me too.

"Take care of him," she tells Ed as she hugs him.

"I will, he is my life," he says looking at her then to me.

Dave shakes Ed's hand and slips him a piece of paper before we head out the door. We load into the car and I look at their front porch and see them standing at the railing smiling at me. As we pull away I wave to them as they wave back.

"That was nice, hearing about them and how things have changed. Knowing a little about the farm was good to hear. I think tomorrow will be a good day," I tell Ed resting my hand on his thigh.

"I'm glad you reconnected with lost friends, we need to come back and visit or invite them to the house," he says reaching over running his hand along the back of my neck.

"I'd like that," I say with a content sigh.

He drives checking the paper Dave handed him, I look around when we park and see the cemetery across the street. We don't get out of the car. He sits with me and touches me to let me know he is still there as I look at the headstones that are visible. I want to see them in the daytime, so I pat his leg after we sat there for about twenty minutes and he starts the car. We drive back to the hotel and when we get out he meets me at the tail of the car linking hands as we head inside.

I wrap myself around him as the elevator takes us up to our floor. We exit the elevator and he leads us to the suite. He pulls me inside and locks the door. I pull him into the bedroom and tug at his t-shirt wanting it gone. He tosses his shirt to the floor then removes mine to join it. He sits me on the side of the bed and removes my boots as I lie back. He opens the fly of my jeans and tugs them and my boxers down at the same time. He gets me undressed and under the covers then undresses himself as I watch. He shuts off the lights and comes to bed.

I turn to him in the moonlight and tell him honestly how I feel.

"I may not see a lot of people I know, but I am glad we came. I don't know if I could have done this without you, I mean if I had come either alone or with my aunt, that I would have had the courage to see them. I know we have more to learn, just know that I feel that we do belong together, I have always felt lost or like a piece was missing when we are apart. If losing my parents was the reason for me to find you then I won't argue the point. I miss them dearly and being with you lessens the hurt in my heart for them. I figure tomorrow I will be a big crybaby and just knowing you will be with me through it all means more than I can ever put words to. I love you babe."

He pulls on my bicep and kisses me as I move on top of him.

When we pull apart he looks in my eyes holding my face in his hands as he tells me, "Everything you just said is the same as I feel. I felt lost and alone when my parents died and the day I met you was like sun shining on me. There have been many times that I have thought of you as my saving angel, but I think we had to go through heartache to get where we belong. Going around Chicago won't be easy for me, I may not run into anyone from when I lived there, it is a big city. Having you go with me is an amazing feeling, I get to show you what I remember, even the hard parts. The truly hardest parts we have been through already, what we are going to face may almost be as hard. If we hadn't talked that night about loving each other I may have never been able to go back to Chicago. I have wanted to go, something just held me back. We are stronger together and grow stronger every day. I love you and thank you for taking this trip _with_ me."

"You're welcome," I tell him softly and peck his lips a few times.

I am glad we are opening up more with each other. We are experiencing the same feelings and as we voice them it only makes me feel freer, I know he does as well by the smile in his eyes.

I snuggle into his side with a sigh and he hums and plays with my hair putting me to sleep.

**EPOV**

Meeting his friends that live here was nice. Mrs. Jones is a lovely woman and her children are very caring of their family and of Jasper and his family as well. Listening to the stories from his childhood had him smiling and laughing, even upset a little at times. They lost contact when he moved to Forks, his aunt doesn't know a lot of the families here and unintentionally cut ties with the Jones'. The family hoped to get in contact with him somehow some day and this trip was just at the right time.

When Mrs. Jones told me to take care of Jazz, I meant wholeheartedly what I said and I think she knew it. Dave slipped me directions to the cemetery knowing I didn't know anything about Amarillo and I was very grateful for it. I'm glad the farm was still going even if someone else owned it now. Since the house is gone and a new one in its place it may be easier for him to visit the farm, but still remind him of his parents and childhood.

I parked us across the street from the cemetery and let him tell me when to leave. This part of the trip was all for him and at his pace. If he asked to stay longer than Saturday I would do it, school and home be damned.

My heart ached and swelled with so much love when he spoke and every word he said was exactly how I feel. Talking to each other is getting easier and only shows how strong we are together.

I hum 'I will always love you' to him and he snuggles just as close as possible dozing off. I hum the song completely before I fall asleep myself.

I am woken by light kisses to my chest and him running his finger over my tattoo. I smile with an approving moan. I run my hand up his back into his hair and pull him closer as he sucks on my left nipple. He licks and kisses my chest moving on top of me sliding his cock with mine.

"Damn, babe," I breath.

He lifts his head to look at me and I whine at the loss of his mouth on my skin. He glides his hands over my sides and chest along my arms as he moves them to lace our fingers together. He pushes my hands into the mattress as he lifts up more.

"I want to sixty-nine," he requests as he straddles my chest rocking his hips rubbing his cock against me.

He cock is dripping pre-cum on me and he just smears it more as he moves. He bites his lip as he slides the head of his dick over my nipple getting pre-cum on it and my tattoo.

"I thought you wanted to…"

"I do, I just want to play first. I have wanted to cum on your tat since you got it."

"Then do it."

"Is that safe, I mean are we healed enough for that?" he asks rocking the head over my nipple.

"It should be, it's been a week and they are healing up and don't look infected. We might not want to keep it on them for too long," I answer as I lift my chest trying to get him to rub my nipple harder.

"You want this?" he asks as he lets my hand go and grabs his dick raking it hard back and forth over my nipple.

"Damn, they are so fucking sensitive. More." I beg.

He moves to the other nipple rubbing it with his dick just as hard. He shifts up and glides the head along my bottom lip. I lick his pre-cum off my lip and my tongue licks the head of his dick at the same time.

"Yeahhh," he moans watching the tip of my tongue tease him.

I pull him up a little higher and tongue his balls as he rubs his dick on my cheek. He puts his thumb to my mouth as I lick his balls. I suck on his thumb as I look up and lock eyes with him. He mouths a faint 'fuck' rubbing his thumb on my tongue. I keep sucking on it until he pulls it from my mouth as he moves off me.

"Move down," he motions with his hand.

I move more to an angle on the bed to give us more room and he kneels over my head. I tip my head back a little as I kiss his sack running my hands up his abs and chest. He leans over and licks down my upper abs all the way to the tip of my dick in one motion. He settles over me and we both start sucking lightly on each other.

He nudges my legs open putting them behind his arms exposing my ass to him. He kisses my tight hole and flicks it with his tongue. Every part of my body tingles and singes with every touch of his mouth, lips and tongue. He knows how to play my body and it can't get enough of him and my mind can't keep on track to suck him. He softly blows over my wet opening and it is fucking epic, I have no words in how to describe it. He starts really sucking me and I am ready to explode.

He taps his finger on my hole and I can only guess he is watching it twitch as he bobs on my cock. Unable to fight it off any more I tighten my grip on his thighs as my pelvis lifts off the bed and my cock bursts in his mouth. He moves as he pumps my shooting cock onto his chest.

"It's hot, so fucking good," he says as my cum hits him.

I wrap my lips around him and suck as hard as I can while pumping his shaft trying to get him to cum for me. He starts giving my mouth his load and he jerks up pulling it from my lips as he watches as he paints my tat with his cream.

"Oh, fuck yeah, pump it on me," I tell him as I run my finger in his hot cum and trace my nipple with it. "My nipples are so fucking sensitive."

"That is hot as hell," he says looking at my chest.

I turn and sit up looking at his chest and seeing my cum on his tat is stunning. He snags his phone and snaps pictures of my chest and hands it to me to take some of him. He smiles as I hand him the phone back and he takes it and my hand pulling me off the bed.

"Let's shower," he says walking into the bathroom.

I just chuckle and follow. He gets us into the shower after we use the bathroom and I push him under the shower head as I grab the soap to clean us up. We clean up in no time and as we dry off I smack his ass and run out of the room.

"Hey!" he yells and chases me.

I'm kneeling on the bed and toss a pillow at him as he leaves the bathroom. He catches it and throws it back at me. Before I can toss it again he has me knocked on my back laughing at me. I pull him down to me and kiss him softly. He relaxes into it and we kiss until our stomachs grumble.

"Let's get breakfast," he says looking down at me.

"Sounds like the best idea I have ever heard."

We laugh as we get dressed. As we head out the door he slides his arm around my waist keeping me as close as possible. We head to the little dining area that offers free breakfast.

He grabs cereal with milk and a coffee as I get toast with jam and some juice. We sit eating just watching each other. He smiles as he gets up and gets a waffle looking over at me. I chuckle and get one for myself. After we finish eating, we head back to our room.

We get into our room and he walks to the window and looks out it. I sit on the couch checking my phone giving him time to prepare himself for what he wants to do.

I reply to messages from mom about the house and let dad know we are fine, so he will stop worrying. I download a game and play it just waiting on him. I get lost in playing and don't notice him coming to me. He sits next to me and I look over at him.

"I think I'm ready," he says looking a little unsure.

"Ok, we can ride around a while if you want," I offer.

He thinks it over and finally says, "Alright."

"Don't feel rushed love, you will know when you are ready and until then we can get you reacquainted with the town."

"Thanks," he says kissing me.

He pulls me into his lap and I drop my phone and wrap my arms around him. We kiss and this is just like last night, not hurried and not trying to get in the others pants. He kisses down my neck moving my shirt collar out of the way and sucks on my neck giving me a hickey. I know he isn't using me and if he needs this then he shall have it.

He lightly kisses his mark and looks up at me, "Let's go."

I smile and help him off the couch and as I pocket my phone. I grab the camera from our luggage and he grabs the box of flowers out of the fridge. He pulls out the green boutonniere and a corsage leaving the others in the box setting them in the fridge. He carries them out as we leave.


	63. Amarillo

**A/N: Mrs. Meyers owns characters and I just borrow them to play with.**

**I had a longer Thanksgiving weekend then I thought would happen. I wasn't able to get look over this chapter until yesterday, so that is why it is a day later than I intended.**

**I appreciate all the reviews, thank you all.**

**Let's see how the trip is going...**

* * *

><p><strong>63-Amarillo<strong>

**EPOV**

As we head out of the room he stops me before I can close the door. He smiles as he walks back into the bedroom.

"Babe," he says from the room.

"Yeah," I answer as I walk to him.

"Where is the box with mom and dad's rings?" he asks looking in our luggage.

"Here," I tell him as I open the carry-on bag.

I open the box and take out the bracelet. I remove their rings and give them to him and put my parents back on it and set the box back in the bag.

He puts the rings on and we leave the room. We head out of the hotel and get in the car and he holds the flowers in his lap. I purposely head away from the direction of the cemetery and drive around town. He relaxes and starts pointing out little things he remembers. I stop and take pictures of the things he talks about as we ride around. He takes me to his old school, past the pool he went to in the summer time and other little places.

"There is a park just up here that we usually had parties at," he tells me, his voice is relaxed and he is smiling.

I get us there and he gets out. I get out and take some pictures as he talks.

"We used to see who could swing the highest and jump off in mid-air. Brent, a friend, twisted his wrist when he landed wrong and we were not allowed to jump off after that," he chuckles.

"I bet you still did though," I snicker.

"Yeah, but only when no one was looking. Oh, what was her name," he says tapping his temple. "Oh! It was Shaye, anyway, she would try and kiss any boy she could. We all ran from her because we all know girls have cooties."

"Gross, I always hated girl cooties. I ran from Jessica last year thinking that very thing," I say laughing.

"Nasty! Anyway, she cornered Brent in the little fort there and kissed him saying he was now her man. He hated it, but as kids do, we all laughed at him whenever she pulled him away kicking and screaming to go swing with her or whatever."

"He must have had a horrible time," I quipped while taking photos of the playground.

"He was stuck with her for a year like that, it was kindergarten and he had it rough."

"Wow! She must have been a real handful."

"She was; everyone ran from her, boys anyway. Girls either liked or ignored her. We had a party here when school got out and the bigger kids thought it was a good idea to put the little ones on the merry-go-round, me being a little one. They had us spinning around so fast that when we stopped a few of us puked or just hit the ground and stayed there. I puked of course."

He talks as we walk back to the car and he stands next to it looking over the park. I snap a picture of him then pan from him to the park. I snap a few more of the whole park and before I get too many taken he stops me.

"There are other things to see."

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says tugging me toward the car.

He directs me as I drive and we end up at a zoo.

"I don't want to go in, there is too much to do before we leave in the morning. This is where mom and dad brought me that last summer. We came here before that, but I will remember that trip most of all. We seen all the animals, even petted a few and had a full day of just us horsing around and goofing off all day."

He looks at the sign with a smile and I snap a few of the front of the zoo.

"You going to do that all day?" he asks tugging my arm.

"Yup."

He smiles shaking his head as he pats my thigh. I pull out of the parking lot and he sees something as we head down the road.

"Turn around, _please_," he nearly shouts.

I make a U-turn and try to see what he saw that made him so excited. I don't see anything out of the ordinary until I get close to a small ice cream shop.

"Park, somewhere, just park," he says with his leg bouncing.

I pull over at the curb and park and he jumps out before I can even shut the car off. I snatch the key from the ignition and jump out. He is standing in front of the ice cream shop almost jumping up and down. When I get closer he smiles at me and opens the door.

"We have to have some; this was our after Sunday school stop. Mom had mint chocolate chip, dad had rocky road and I had superman or strawberry cheesecake. Mom would bring me by once in a while if I was in town with her. It was supposed to be our secret, but she always got a pint to take home to him."

"Welcome to Ice Cream Dream, what can I get for you?" asks the teen girl.

"I would like a scoop of mint chocolate chip, rocky road and strawberry cheesecake, please," he orders.

"I'll have two scoops of rainbow sherbet, please," I order.

"It will be just a few minutes, your total is $7.82," she says totaling our purchase.

He pays her while I look at the pictures on the wall. Some are in color, though the majority is black and white. I look over the pictures and see one that just stands out, if I had any questions as to what Jasper's dad looked like, this picture would answer it. It is of his parents and him sitting at a table smiling and having a good time.

"Love, I'll be right back," I tell him hoping he doesn't see the picture yet.

"Ok," he says looking at a different wall.

I step out to the car and grab the camera. I walk in and he is still looking at pictures and as the girl starts to talk I hold my finger to my lips to shush her and she smiles with a nod. I start snapping photos of him as he walks around the room looking at different photos. When he gets to the wall that has the photo of his family I make sure I am at the right angle to catch his expression to the photo.

He looks it over then snaps his head back to look at it again. He smiles then bites his lip as he brings his hand up to touch the photo. He doesn't say anything and his feelings are all expressed in his eyes. He plays with their rings on his hand as he looks at the photo.

I take a few pictures then leave him to his thoughts. I get our ice cream as the girl asks, "What is he looking at?"

"A picture of him and his parents that was taken here over ten years ago."

"Oh, what happened?"

"They died in a house fire," I tell her as I watch him.

"Well, we don't remove pictures, but if you think he would like it I might be able to get it copied for him," she offers.

"Please, how long will it take?" I ask looking at her.

"I will have to have someone take it to the photo shop, but a few hours maybe," she states watching him.

"Please, if you could we are at the Ashmore Inn," I start to tell her and she grabs a pen and paper.

"Here write it down."

I list the hotel, my name and number and hand it back to her.

"Ok, I will wipe tables so if you can try to point it out as I get closer then I will know exactly which one it is."

"Alright, here is money to have it printed," I say handing her twenty dollars.

"Ok, would you like it framed?" she asks and she paper clips the money to the paper with my information.

"That would be great. Thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem."

I smile and tip my head to her then walk over to him and nudge him to take his ice cream.

"Sorry," he says taking it.

"It's ok, let's sit and eat," I say pulling his hand and purposely sitting him with his back to the photo.

The girl comes around and wipes a few tables and as she scans the photos trying to find the right one. She spots it and jerks her head around to look at me. I nod slightly with a wink and he doesn't seem to notice, she wipes a few more tables then heads to the back and gets on the phone.

He turns to look at the photo a few times as we finish eating. He walks back to the picture before we leave and traces the faces of his parents. As we walk out he wipes his eyes of the few tears that fell and I pull him into a hug. He sniffles trying to regain composure and I kiss his head a few times.

"Let's go," he says looking at me.

"Ok, is there another place you want to stop?" I ask thinking he wants to ride for a little while.

"No, I mean let's go. I want to see momma and daddy," he says then looks up the street.

"Let's go," I speak softly as I open his door.

We drive to the cemetery and he holds the flowers in shaky hands. I rub his arm as much as I can while driving. I park in the cemetery parking lot and pull out the paper from Davidson that gave instructions to the plots where Jasper's parents are.

He gets out and starts walking in the right direction to his parents. He wasn't looking at the paper I was given, he knows where they are from when he buried them. He walks up to them and I give him a little space.

"Hi momma, hi daddy. I came to see you. I love you."

He stands in front of the headstone and runs his fingers over the top of it. I just look around bringing my eyes to him every little while.

"Daddy, I tried to get to you and momma, but I wasn't able to. I know now that it wasn't as bad on you as I thought it was," he chokes out.

He sits down and continues to talk as he plays with their rings, "I miss you both. Aunt Sue moved me to Forks and I wasn't able to come and see you. She raised me right and we talk about you guys often. She misses you as much as I do."

He sniffles and wipes his eyes. I just listen and keep an eye on him as I look over different headstones.

"I study hard and will go to college next year. I made the football team, quarterback actually. I miss you both so much."

He talks to them for a little while and I try not to listen in too much to give him privacy. I listen to what I need to hear and it is mostly to make sure if he breaks down too bad that I can be there to comfort him.

"Momma, Daddy, I have news and Aunt Sue said that you would want me happy, so what I am about to say is a little shocking, but very true."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I'm in love, I didn't think that there would be happiness for me like the way he loves me. I'm in love with my best friend and he became my husband a few days ago."

I step over to him and he pulls me down to sit with him.

"Momma, Daddy, this is my friend, my best friend, my husband and the love of my life, Edward. He helped me through the rough times just like I did him. He lost his parents the day before I lost you. We love each other and no one has ever made us feel like we do when we are together."

He lays the flowers down on the headstone with shaky hands. I help steady them as he sets the flowers just the way he wants them.

"These are yours; we had them with us when we got married. Parents are supposed to be there and I know you were. I know you watch over me and I want you to watch over him now too."

He rests his head on my lap as he lies down. He strokes the letters of their names and smiles. He cries and I just sit with him taking care of him the best I can. I have tears from listening to what he has told them.

He talks to them for a little while longer and I just hum and play with his hair or touch him to let him know he isn't alone.

"Momma, Daddy, I need to go now. I love you both so much. I will try and come back to see you as often as I can. Just know that I am happy and loved."

He moves to get up and we help each other off the ground. He turns to leave, but stops and walks closer to the headstone. He rubs his hand on it then leans down really close. He says something I can't hear and lightly touches his lips to the top of it. When he turns around he has red rimmed eyes, tear streaks with fresh tears and a small frown. He walks into my arms and I hold him.

"I'm ready to go now," he whispers into my neck after a few minutes.

"Ok," I whisper back just as soft.

He pulls away with one last look at the stone then starts to walk away. He pulls at my hand, but there is something I need to do.

"Can I have just a minute?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a quizzical expression, but nods. He takes a few more steps away then turns to look at me then looks away. I take a few steps closer to their headstone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I want you to know that I love him and will take care of him to the best of my ability. We only found each other because we both lost our parents; which is a curse and a blessing at the same time. I'll never hurt him intentionally. I want to say thank you for having him, I don't know where I would be without him. If you happen to see my parents please comfort them for me. I'll make sure to bring him back to see you as much as we can. We are going to go now, I'll treat him right, I promise," I say as I rest my hand on their headstone.

I walk over to him and he looks at me and all I can do is smile at him.

"I told them I'll take care of you," I tell him to ease his mind.

He doesn't question me as we slip our arms around each other walking to the car.

**JPOV**

Sitting and talking to them was very relaxing and I felt like a weight was lifted off me. I have prayed and talked to them in the past when I was alone, but this felt different. Even talking to them with Ed with me didn't bother me. I know he didn't listen to everything I said and that is fine. When he sat with me I felt more loved and cared for than ever before. He didn't say anything as he let me talk and have time with them.

When he asked to have a minute I had no idea what to expect. I gave him a little space to talk without me listening. He didn't talk long, but for some reason I feel what he said was profound. He smiles at me and lets me in on his talk some by telling me he told them he would take care of me. I don't need to know what he said because it is for him and them.

We get to the car and he puts me in the passenger seat before he gets in. When he starts the car I grab his hand on the shifter and he waits. A warm feeling comes over me and I know that it is ok for me to go now. I pat his hand and watch the area of where my parents are as we leave the cemetery. My heart is finally starting to heal from the broken pieces it has been in for ten years. I smile and turn to look at him.

"Thank you," I say then kiss his hand in mine.

"You're welcome. Where would you like to go now?" he asks.

"Lunch sounds good, and then we can go to the farm."

"Where would you like to eat at?"

I look around as we drive and see the same little restaurant we stopped at when I was growing up.

"There," I say pointing across the street at Just Like Momma's. "We came here more than anywhere else."

"Looks like a nice place," he says as he parks us next to the building.

"It is or it was last time I was here."

He locks the car as I walk around to join him. We walk inside and nothing has changed from what I can tell. We sit at a little table and look at the menus.

"Howdy, welcome to Just Like Momma's, what can I get you boys to drink?" asks the waitress.

"Coke," I tell her as he says, "Water."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

We just look over the menus and when she comes back we order.

"How far is it to the farm?" he asks as the waitress walks away.

"About ten miles I guess. I'll text Davidson to make sure we get there, I don't really know if I remember how to get there exactly."

He nods then sets his glass down. I text Dave and he sends back directions to the farm.

"Thank you for letting me have time with them, I feel better now."

"That is what this trip is for and you are welcome. Do you remember much about the farm?"

"Something's I do, just not a lot. The barn was big and we had a lot of cows and horses. I had a horse that was mine, but Aunt Sue sold him, Forks isn't really a horse friendly area, too much rain."

"What was his name?" he asks as he moves to the chair next to me from the one across from me.

"Thunder, he was mostly black, though he did have a little brown and white. He was tall considering I was little when I got him. Momma had a fit when she saw me riding on him. She said it was too dangerous, but Daddy said I would be fine. I was never thrown off although a few times Thunder did get hyper."

"Wow. I had a bike in Chicago, but I didn't ride much. Mom always wanted me to read or do something safer."

"Momma was the same way. She wanted to make sure that I didn't end up hurt or in the hospital. Daddy would shake his head and let me do things anyway."

We sit and talk while waiting on our food. He holds my hand or pulls me into him for a light kiss and I smile as thank you for his understanding.

The waitress brings out our food and we eat lunch in quiet peace. He hooks his foot behind mine and I wink at him. We finish lunch just flirting with each other. Before I even realize it lunch is over and it's time to head to the farm.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer patting his thigh.

We leave the table and head to the register and he pays for lunch. As we load into the car I open the message from Davidson and give him directions to the farm.

We ride along and I look at the fields as we pass and get lost in thoughts of living here and don't hear him trying to get my attention.

"Jasper, babe," he whispers kneeling outside my open door.

He has my face in his hands and he looks scared as hell.

"Yeah, babe," I answer not sure what happened.

"Thank you, God. Baby, I have been trying to get your attention for over ten minutes. I pulled over after you didn't answer me the first few times. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks searching my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was thinking of when I lived here. I must have zoned out when I was thinking, I'm sorry," I tell him as I pull him to me and kiss him. "I'm fine, I want to go."

He looks in my eyes and smiles a little smile and nods, "Alright, if you need anything just say so."

"I will."

I pull him off the ground to sit in my lap sideways with his feet on the ground and hold him to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and rests his forehead to mine. I tip my head up and kiss him lightly and he moans as he kisses back. We both release a sigh as we kiss having any tension leave us in that moment.

He pulls back and plays with my hair. He looks past me out the back window and furrows his brow. I try to turn and he shakes his head no as he moves off my lap and closes the door. I look in the side mirror and see a man talking to him. He turns to look at me then back to the man. I can't tell what is being said, though Ed doesn't seem angry or upset so I sit and wait.

He gets in the car and I look behind us out the back window and see the man get in a truck and pull out passing us. Ed starts the car and follows him.

"Who is that?" I ask pointing at the truck.

"You'll see, everything is ok," he assures me taking my hand.

We follow the truck to a farm and pulling up the driveway I look around and see a few familiar sites. The barn has a sign on it that says W-A. Not sure what it means I look around and see a few farm hands working and a few horses in a corral.

"Where are we?"

"This is the farm, Jasper," Ed says looking at me.

I meet his eyes and I see worry in them for me. I look around then back to him, "I'm ok, let's get out."

He looks at me for a few minutes and smiles. He shuts the car off and grabs the camera as he exits the car. I look around and see a few people, but only one couple is looking our way. He opens the door for me and I let him help me out. He walks me up to the couple and I look at them.

"Mr. Austin, this is Jasper Whitlock," Ed tells him.

"Whitlock-Masen," I correct shaking the man's hand.

"You look so much like them both," the woman states.

"Jasper, I'm Ray and this is my wife, Clara Ann. I worked with you father for twelve years," he says.

I look at him and recognition of him comes to mind. I don't remember her though.

"You look familiar sir, but sorry ma'am, I don't remember you."

"That's fine, I wasn't around the farm much," she smiles.

"We came to see if he could look around for a little bit," Ed says.

"Sure, I can show you around if you like," Ray offers.

"Thank you," I smile. "What does the W-A stand for?" I ask as we walk toward the barn.

"That is," he looks up at the iron symbol then to me. "It stands for Whitlock and Austin."

I stop and look at him then to the front of the barn.

"I still feel like you dad needs recognition and that is the best way I can do that. It was his farm and I wanted to have a way to remember him after all these years."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

I smile looking at the sign then around the fields. He was keeping daddy involved the best he could and I am very grateful.

"Here is the barn," he says as we enter.

I look around and see little things that daddy and I did to the walls and doors. Mr. Austin didn't change much of anything. Equipment has been updated and the barn has been kept maintained, some boards replaced and the roof may have been replaced I would guess.

He tells us about different things he has replaced over the years and how he managed to keep as many workers on the farm as Daddy did. He walks us around to the corral talking the whole while about the animals and working on the farm.

"This is Thunder," he says pointing to a horse.

"As in _the_ Thunder?" I ask look at the enormous horse in front of me.

"Yup, yours," is all he says.

I climb on the fence and sit straddling the wood as Thunder moves closer. He nudges my hand and I pet him. He is so big and beautiful. I comb my fingers in his mane as he looks at me, almost as if he knows who I am. I hear Ray and Ed talking, but I don't hear the words; I just look at the horse that was mine and smile. I don't know how long I sat there with Thunder just thinking back to when I lived here and rode him with dad's help.

"Babe," Ed says as he pats my leg.

"Yeah," I say looking down to him.

"Do you want to see their home?"

"Yeah," I say as I pat Thunder before climbing down.

We walk to the house with Ed's hand in mine. I look at the colors and they are close to what the old house was. Clara Ann is sitting on the porch in a rocker knitting as we walk up. She smiles at us and returns to her knitting as Ray takes us inside. The house is close to what ours used to be, but not completely.

The main floor is the same, but the upstairs is bigger with more rooms. I step in and use the bathroom as they head downstairs. I dry my hands and look out the window to the fields behind the house. I see the path we used to ride to check the cattle and can almost see daddy on Jack (his horse) with me in front of him sharing the saddle. I smile and head downstairs.

I enter the living room and see pictures of the Austin's as I look around the room as Ed and Ray talk. I come across pictures of Ray and Daddy and see myself in the background petting Thunder. I look at more pictures and smile. I am so glad I came here for this trip.

"We are leaving in the morning to go to Chicago, my parents are buried there," I hear Ed say.

I walk over to him and stand behind him wrapping my arms around him. I sigh with a smile laying my head on his shoulder. They continue to talk as I close my eyes remembering times with my parents. They talk as I just reminisce for a while.

"I'm ready to go," I whisper in his ear and he nods patting my hands.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to visit," Ed tells him.

"Thank you," is all I can say in a soft voice.

"You're welcome here anytime boys. We are happy to see you," Ray says patting my shoulder.

I release Ed and we shake hands with Ray and as we leave out the door Clara Ann walks over to us.

"Here is a little treat I packed for you, come back anytime," she says giving us each a hug.

"Thank you," I say lifting the tin can in effect.

They smile as we walk to the car. Driving down the driveway I look in the mirror and see Ray holding Clara Ann. She is tucked into his side as they both wave.

I open the tin can to see cookies and underneath them is something white. I move a few cookies aside and find white pinwheels. I smile as I think of how momma made these for me and daddy, it was our favorite. As I start to put the lid on the tin I see a note taped inside. I look at it and smile.

_Jasper,_

_I know this was your favorite because your mother and I shared recipes and talks over our kids. Please accept this from me in place of her as I know she would like for you to have it. Our home will always welcome you and your husband._

_Clara Ann_

She had written the recipe on the paper and I smile as I pull a piece of a pinwheel out and bite into it. The taste is almost as good as momma's was and I'm happy Clara Ann made this for me. I take the other half out of the tin and lift it to Ed's lips.

"Here, try this," I say as he opens his mouth.

He smiles and looks over at me. "That's good."

"Clara had the recipe from momma and made it for me."

He smiles as he watches the road and I close the tin setting it in the back seat. I am happy we went to the farm. Seeing everything brought back so many memories and I cherish each one. We are quiet as we head into town and I couldn't remove the smile from my face if I wanted to.


	64. Surprises

**A/N: Twilight Saga is owned by the one and only Mrs. S. Meyers. I borrow her friends to play with!**

**Next Chapter will be posted in a week. I am going to update weekly (may not be same day every week) for now until atleast end of January. Holidays are a little busy and I have _so_ much to do before the end of this month that writing is being limited to short spurts.**

**Love all my followers and reviewers to this story. I apologize that I have not been able to reply to all reviews lately, again do to time limits on _everything. _RL has been gliding by with humps and bumps daily and I am wading through it. Looking forward to new year and hopefully better year.**

**Now, let's see how the trip in Amarillo ends...**

* * *

><p><strong>64-Surprises<strong>

**EPOV**

Talking with the Austin's let me know a few things about who the Whitlock's were. Ray enjoyed working with Jon and when they passed, he and his wife bid on the farm. While it was waiting to be sold he still looked after the animals and fields with help of the others that worked there. He was excited they got to purchase the farm and keep it going. I was so appreciative of them for what they did to try and keep the farm together and not be sold as parcels.

I don't think Jasper listened to anything we talked about, but I will fill him in later when he is ready. Ray was shocked to hear that we were together and married, but didn't bigot us in any way. He smiled and said as long as Jasper was happy that was all they were concerned with.

Ray told me that he kept Thunder and if at any time Jasper wanted him, he would let him have him for free. He said we could come back any time and Jazz could ride Thunder if he wanted to.

As we left, I felt the happiness off of all three of them and it was nice. Jazz will never be alone, he has more friends than he could ever imagine.

He gave me a bite of something and it was great. I smiled at him as we drove through town. I was looking for a place for dinner when he pulled on my arm.

"Can we just get something small and take it to the hotel?" he asks.

"Yeah. Anything you want to eat?"

"Just pull into Chick-fil-a," he answers.

I pull into the drive thru and we look at the menu. We order sandwiches, fries and drinks and take them to our room.

I park in the hotel lot and he grabs the tin from the back as I grab dinner. We carry it to our room and all he does is smile looking at me the whole time.

We get in the room and he pulls out chairs at the little dining table for both of us as I set the food down. We dig in not wasting time since it has been several hours since we had lunch. We finish up and trash all the wrappers cleaning the table.

He opens the tin and takes out two white pieces of candy and two cookies. He sets them on napkins giving us each one a piece.

"What is this?" I ask pointing to the white candy.

"It's a pinwheel; it's made from powder sugar, orange juice and peanut butter."

I taste it and realize it was what he gave me in the car. It melts in your mouth and has an amazing flavor. We finish our impromptu dessert and our drinks.

"Come with me," he says as he takes my hand.

I stand and let him lead me to the bathroom. He starts undressing me and I undress him as we let the shower warm. We get inside and he has the bag hanging in the shower. I look at him and see him pleading with his eyes to me. He kisses me then he turns leaning against the wall. I fill the bag and hang it back up. I grab the lube and slick my fingers just before I rub his ass.

I lean against his side as I pull his face to me with my left hand. He leans into me as we kiss and I finger him. I break the kiss and smile as I move and grab the nozzle. I push it into him and he closes his eyes. When it empties I remove it from him and hold him to me. He lets me rub his stomach like last time only now his hands are on mine making every move mine make.

I kiss his neck as I softly tell him it's time to use the bathroom. He smiles and leaves the shower. I wash up and rinse off as he takes care of himself. I wet my hair as he steps back in and helps me wash my hair. I clean his body without letting him help me and make sure we both are rinsed of all the soap.

I dry him off and he takes the towel drying his hair as I dry my body with another. He takes my hand and we walk to the bed. He lies down and pulls me on top of him. I settle between his legs as I kiss him.

We end up moaning and grinding some as we make love. I look at him and he smiles letting me know what he needs with his eyes. I grab the lube and prepare myself to make love to him.

I enter him slowly as we keep looking at each other. He lifts his hips as we move together.

"I love you," I tell him as we rock.

"I love you so much," he says pulling me into a kiss.

He wraps his legs around me and before I know it I am on my back with him riding me. He rocks and grinds on me as slow as possible. Our hands are clasped together with my arms bent holding our hands up for him to use them as leverage.

"More," he breathes out.

I start pushing up into him and he moves on me harder. He slows us down after a little while and pulls off me.

"Move up and rest against the headboard," he says with a motion of his hand.

I move up and settle in getting comfortable as he straddles me backwards. He leans forward enough for me to get us lined up and with a pat to his hip he lowers on me. He leans back resting his back to my chest with his knees bent and feet flat on the bed.

I run my hands over his sides and torso just feeling every bit of him I can reach. He moves in a slow circle not lifting off me at all. I kiss and lick from his shoulder to his ear and back again. I play with both his nipples as he grips the headboard behind us and lifts his hips. He rides me and I just keep moving my hands over him. I let him do whatever he wants as I enjoy the feeling of his body wrapped around mine.

He stops and rests on me as I touch his body. He pulls my arms around him as tight as possible and rolls us over with me on top of him. I shift enough to kiss him and he tugs at my hips. I rock into him as we kiss and he moans.

"Babe," is all he says looking me in the eyes.

I start moving in and out of him slowly and he shakes his head no. I move faster and harder and he grunts out an 'uh huh'. I lift up on my hands as I thrust harder into him. He fists the sheets and I put my hands on his shoulders and he breaths out 'yeah'. I fuck him like we both want. When I slam into his tight ass each breath leaves his body in a gust.

He pushes up with his hips as much as possible as I keep slamming into him. This is all about him and I keep pounding for as long as I can. Out of nowhere his voice rings clear to me.

"Don't cum."

I slow down and look at him as I stop moving and move my hands to the bed. He turns to his side as he pulls his leg up and nudges me with the other. I move my leg and he puts his between mine as he turns over more. He is on his side pulling his left leg up to his chest. I shift closer and held his leg as I slowly rock into him. He looks in my eyes and what I see in his is breathtaking. I lower down and kiss him as we move.

He tangles his fingers in my hair keeping me as close as possible and I feel his breath wash over my face. Before I know it my balls are drawing up tight and my orgasm is charging over me. He strokes his dick hard and fast and keeping his eyes locked to mine he says, "Cum."

We watch each other as we both cum almost at the same time. I pull out of him when I start to soften and grab the towel at the end of the bed. I wipe off then clean him up. We get in bed and as I settle in he lies on top of me. He looks in my eyes as he slowly brings his lips to mine and kisses me. We close our eyes as we kiss and there is more emotion in it than I can even comprehend.

"I love you," we say at the same time.

"Goodnight, babe," he says as he starts to move next to me, but I stop him and pull him to lie on top of me.

"Goodnight, love," I tell him as we get settled with most of his weight on me.

The feeling of his body getting heavier on me lets me know he is falling asleep. I kiss his head and let sleep take me over.

**JPOV**

I wake up still on top of him as the alarm blares. I move over on to him a little and turn the alarm off.

"What time is it?" he asks in a gravelly voice.

"It is 6," I tell him as I settle in next to him.

He pulls me into a kiss and my body melts into his. I kiss down his neck as he hums in approval.

"Let's go shower," he suggests.

I nod against his chest as I nip his skin. We get into the bathroom and he starts the shower before we use the bathroom. I get in and he closes the shower door.

"Babe?" I ask as I step into the water.

"Love, I, uh, need a few minutes," he answers kind of cryptic.

I start to ask him what he is doing when I realize he is going to use the bathroom. We have never down this before and for him to seem fine with me in here I just smile.

"Ok," I answer back.

I wash my hair and think about the farm and visiting my parents. I jump slightly as he runs his hand over my chest.

"Damn, didn't hear you join me," I chuckle.

"Sorry, you looked so lost in thought with a beautiful smile that I didn't want to disturb you."

I smile and turn us around putting him under the running water. He smiles and washes his hair as I wash up. We finish showering and get out. After we dry off I decide to shave as he packs up the enema kit. We get our bathroom routine complete and step into the bedroom to dress.

He has started placing our dirty clothes into one bag keeping them separate from the clean ones. We get everything packed up and double check making sure we don't leave anything then I head down to the lobby to grab a cart.

We load everything on the cart and leave the suite. As we exit the elevator he suggests that I take the luggage to the car as he checks us out. Just as I return the cart he is heading toward the door with a package.

"What is that?" I ask as I pass him.

He smiles and says, "Just a little something."

He doesn't say anything else as he heads to the car. I get in the passenger seat and he drives us to the ice cream shop and parks out front.

"Why are we here? The shop isn't open," I ask as I look at the building.

"I have something for you and wanted to give it to you before we got on the plane," he says pulling the small package from the backseat.

He sets it on my lap and I look at it then to him.

"Open it," he nods.

I look at the box that is wrapped in metallic blue paper and back to him. He smiles and cups my jaw. I turn back to the package and slowly open it. As I lift the lid off I start to feel anxious and hold the lid off the box, but don't move it aside to see in yet. I take a deep breath and set the lid on the dash. I move the tissue paper aside and see the photo from the wall in the ice cream shop. I smile as I pick up the picture that is in a wooden frame.

"How?" is all I can choke out as I fight off crying.

"The girl offered to have it copied and I accepted," he says watching me.

I swallow a few times to clear the lump in my throat, but still struggle to clearly say, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says as he leans over to kiss my cheek.

I look at the picture for a few minutes then pack it back in the box. I turn and set it on the backseat then pull him to me. I kiss him as I fist his hair. I have tears falling and have no words to say so I hope he can tell how happy, thankful, gracious and how much I love him for what he did. He smiles at me as he rests our heads together.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

I nod in answer as I try to collect myself. He smiles and puts the car in drive and we head to the airport. I look around and smile at the memories of this town.

We get to the airport and carry our luggage inside after he parked in the rental lot. We check in for our flight leaving our luggage as we head to the car rental agency to drop off the keys for the car. I laugh every time he looks me up and down when I wear dad's hat. It must be a little distracting for him.

"How was everything?" the rental agent asks.

"Good," he answers handing the agent the key.

"Will you stop eye-fucking me so hard, it is a little distracting," I scold playfully in his ear.

"Then don't be so damn hot," he smirks back.

"That will be $134.93," the agent informs us.

He hands the agent his bank card as I shift a little and bend over fixing my pant legs knowing I am showing Ed a good view of my ass.

"Damn it! Stop that shit," he scolds as he adjusts his cock as discreetly as possible.

"What? Stop what, I haven't done anything," I play as innocent as possible.

"Here is your card sir," the agent says as he interrupts Ed from commenting.

I laugh at the scowling look he gives me then the agent. I grab our carry-ons and head toward the gate. Ed catches up with me and growls. _Damn! I need to make him do that again._

"I need to punish you for that little stunt mister!" he growls out low and it goes straight to my dick.

"What are you talking about?" I am still trying to play off as innocent.

"Get in here," he says through gritted teeth as he pushes me into the bathroom.

I fight of laughing as hard as possible, until he has us locked into the handicap stall.

"You will take care of this before we get on the plane," he orders as he pushes me to sit on the toilet lid.

I run my eyes from his crotch to his eyes that look between lust and anger. I pull him to me by the hips and he moans as I kiss his cock through his jeans.

"Now, Jasper!" he says in a hard hushed tone.

We both work to free him as fast as possible. I pump his satiny steel as I watch pre-cum pool at the tip. I lick him and moan softly at his delicious flavor. Fearing we don't have much time I immediately start sucking him hard as I pump him fast. He makes little noises even though he is straining to be quiet.

"Oh, yeah, suck harder," he puffs out between breaths.

I work him as fast as possible and when I hear the restroom door open I stop and look up at him. We hear someone using the bathroom at the urinal and he pulls on my head to make me continue.

I start sucking on him hard as I swallow. I try to keep as quiet as I possibly can and he fists my hair making me look up at him.

"Open up," he mouths to me.

I lean forward as I open my mouth and he pushes into my throat. My eyes roll back of their own accord and he starts fucking my mouth and throat. He is ready to cum and I look up at him and we pull each other as close as possible as he shoots down my throat as I keep swallowing. He drops his head back with a low grunt. I pull off him and he loosens his hold on me. I clean him off then help him dress.

The bathroom is quiet as I stand up in front of him and he kisses me lightly. We grab our stuff and head out of the stall. Just as we get to the sink a father and young son enter the restroom and we bust out laughing; glad we had finished before they came in. We wash our hands and head to security hoping to make it to the gate on time.

"That was close," he comments as we get through security.

"Yeah, I'm just glad the other person didn't hear us," I add.

"Me too; that could have been real embarrassing."

We get to the gate as our flight is called to board. He hands our tickets to the attendant and we head down the ramp to the plane.

We get aboard and seated then he looks at me.

"You ok?" he asks lightly stroking my neck.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I assure him as I kiss his palm.

We just smile at each other and hold hands as the plane takes off. I pull him to me as he sighs. I am so glad he was with me and now it is my turn to be here for him. I hope he has as nice of a time as I did in Amarillo, but I am realistic to know he may be right and not see anyone he knows. I never would have imagined running into my old friend, but strange things can always happen.

* * *

><p><strong>See you all in a week! Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	65. How

**65-How**

**JPOV**

We sit and hold each other during our short flight to Chicago. When we land we exit the plane and are directed toward baggage claim. We gather all our stuff and head to the car rental agency. As I wait for him to get through the car rental line I receive a text message.

The message is from Carlisle, _'Jasper, check your email for directions around Chicago. I sent the address and directions for the hotel and cemetery. I added information on places he went to when he lived there.'_

I send back, 'Thanks for letting me know. We just landed and he is getting the car rented as I wait.'

I get another from him, _'Hope everything is going well. If you need anything just call me. You boys be safe and I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you both, Dad.'_

'Love you too. If I need anything I'll contact you. Tell mom and my aunt we said hi and love them.'

Edward walks up as I pocket my phone. He seems a little hesitant as he approaches me.

"Everything ok?" I ask when he steps up next to me.

"Um," he answers looking behind him.

"What is it?" I ask as I look in the direction he turned.

"That guy, something about him just makes me feel uneasy," he says whispering.

"Who?" I ask unsure of which man he was talking about.

"Brown hair, red shirt and blue jeans," he says tipping his head in the direction of said man.

I watch as he keeps looking over at us, he looks at Ed and not me. He looks around and back to Ed as he stands there.

"Come on, don't worry about him. Let's just go," I tell him as I pull his arm.

He turns and we head out of the airport. We get to the car and get loaded and as I look around the man is a few cars over still looking at Ed. I tell him to get in the passenger seat so we can leave. As I start the car and back out of the parking space the man stands behind the car. I ease the car back hoping he will move, but he doesn't.

Shifting the car into park and getting out I look at the man. He finally looks at me and smiles.

"Can we help you?"

"Just want to know if that is Edward Masen," he says smiling.

"Who?" I play dumb.

"Edward Masen, the guy with you," he says pointing at my boy.

"Never heard the name before and his name is Anthony," I say using Ed's middle name.

"Sorry, he just looked like someone I knew," the guy says.

"We aren't from here," I play off.

"He just looks like a kid I went to school with," he says looking at Ed.

"We need to go, sorry," I tell him.

He nods and moves aside as I get back in the car and pull out of the space. As we pass the guy, he grabs my arm.

"Stop," he insists.

"What?" I ask as I stop the car.

"Hold on," he says as he puts his window down. "Hey, what is your name?" he asks the guy.

"Brent Jackson," he answers.

"How would you know this Edward guy?" Ed asks him.

"We were neighbors and went to school together. Why do you ask?" Brent asks.

"If I were to be this Edward you thought I was, what would you need with him?"

"Just looking to say hi and see what happened to him, you are Edward right?" Brent accuses.

"Yes," Ed answers.

"I didn't mean to scare you; I just haven't seen you in so long. I never knew what happened, why you left," he shrugs.

"My parents were killed in a car accident, I moved out of town the day after the funeral."

"Oh! Man I am so sorry, no one said anything to me. They just said your family was gone," he states.

"I had to move to Washington State. This is the first time I have been back here," Ed says.

"I just got back from Florida, I was almost positive it was you as we passed in the corridor," Brent comments.

"Sorry about the identity thing, I was just a little uncomfortable with the way you keep looking at me."

"It's ok, I know I must have looked like a stalker," Brent laughs. "How about we grab lunch, my treat."

Ed turns to me and I can see he wants to do this, to know someone from his past. I nod with a smile and he smiles back.

"Ok," Ed agrees.

"Let me get my car and you can follow me to the restaurant," Brent says pulling out keys.

"Sure."

Brent walks back to his car and drives past us and I keep up with him as we follow.

"Thank you," Ed says patting my leg.

"You're welcome. Do you remember him at all?" I ask.

"Yes and no," he says thinking.

We arrive at a family restaurant and park. We get out and follow Brent inside. We are seated at a booth and Ed gets in and I sit next to him.

"This place has really good food," Brent comments looking at the menu.

We order our lunch then Edward starts questioning Brent.

"I remember a friend for school, but I just can't totally recall how he looked. Your name sounds familiar," Ed states.

"I had blonde hair when I was little, my father is a doctor and my mother stays at home. Here this is my little brother, I looked like him when I was his age," Brent says pulling a photo from his wallet.

Ed looks at it and I look over and see a blonde boy in a t-ball uniform. I watch Edward as he looks at the photo.

"Hmm…"

"We played more in school than at home. Jeff Reeves hung out with us, he had black hair," Brent comments.

"Wait," Ed says handing him the picture, "you went by Brently, not Brent. Jeff hated when the teacher called him Jeffery, right?" Ed asks.

"Yup, that would be us," Brent chuckles.

"I remember now, Jeff used to torment the class hamster," Ed laughs.

"Yeah, he has been like that since, he aggravates everyone and everything."

"What have you been up to?" Ed asks as the waiter gave us our food.

"Thank you," I say to the waiter as he turns to leave.

"Not much; what about you?" Brent asks taking a bite.

"Oh, sorry, Brent this is my husband Jasper," Ed says as he realizes we haven't been introduced.

"Hey," I say shaking his hand.

"Hey."

"Well, I moved to Forks, Washington and met Jasper, we have been together since," Ed comments.

"Technically we have been together for a few weeks, best friends for over 10 years," I correct as Ed chuckles.

"Cool, I still live at home with my parents. I'll graduate this winter and head to college in California," Brent says as he eats.

Ed nods eating.

"What are you going to school for?" I ask.

"To be a doctor, just not sure what I want to practice yet."

"We are going to go to UW next year."

"We aren't completely settled on it, but have talked about owning our own restaurant," Ed says looking at me.

I nod as I work on eating lunch.

"Nice."

"So, what has changed around here?"

Brent tells us about growing up, going to school and a few friends of his. He talks about how no one let him know anything about Edward or his parents. He answers Ed's questions on people around the neighborhood and school friends.

We finish lunch about an hour after we started. Brent pays the bill and we continue to chat.

"I need to be heading out soon," Brent comments.

"We have to get checked in at the hotel before too long," I comment looking at my phone.

I open the email from Dad and map the route to the hotel as they finish talking.

"It would be nice if you came by and seen mom, dad may not be there, but you only come if you feel comfortable. I know the neighbors that bought your old house and may be able to get you in to look around if you want."

"I'll think about it. I have a few places I want to go to, but not exactly sure what I am going to do."

"Open invitation," Brent says as we stand up.

"Thanks," Ed replies.

"Hey, don't think I have issues with you two, my best friend is gay and I really like his boyfriend. So, don't think me or my parents are going to bigot you two," Brent says patting Ed's shoulder.

"Thanks," we say together and I notice Ed's posture relaxes a little.

"Here is my number, if you want to stop by call and I'll give you directions," Brent says writing down his number as we get to the cars.

"Thanks again," Ed says smiling taking the number.

"See ya," Brent says getting in his car.

We climb in the car and as I start it I look over and see unshed tears in his eyes. He looks at the number then puts it in his pocket. I smile as I drive us to the hotel. He looks out the window and without looking away from the window takes my hand in his.

**EPOV**

WOW! That was so unexpected. I never would have thought that seeing an old friend would make me feel happy and sad at the same time. As he talked to me about the last 10 years I was grateful and sorrowful at the same time. He talked and I remembered things as he spoke.

I want to see my old house, but am a little nervous about it. I definitely want to see the city and see what I remember for myself. Hopefully touring the city will jog a few lost memories to appear from the foggy state they are in.

Jasper gets us to the hotel without saying a word. I love him so much, I would have never been able to do this without him and of that I am certain.

We head in the hotel to the reception desk and check in.

I pull the number for Brent from my pocket and look at it. I miss the clerk asking for my license and I blush at my lingering thoughts.

"Sorry," I state as I hand her my license.

"Not a problem," she says typing on the computer.

Jazz puts his arm around my waist and I lean onto his shoulder as I slip the number into my pocket. He moves his hand from my waist into the back pocket of my jeans and I smile up at him.

"Here you go," she says handing our license back. "You will be in room 2036. Will there be anything else?" she asks handing us the key cards.

"Thank you, we will be fine," I say as we turn and a gentleman is loading our luggage onto a cart.

"Sirs, right this way," he says as he pushes the cart toward the elevators.

He lets us step in then pushes the cart in and selects the 20th floor. We ride up as I hug J chest to chest sighing into his neck. He holds me tight and never attempts to move me.

We exit onto our floor and follow the bellman to our room. He offers to put our luggage away, but J just has him put it in the bedroom as he puts the flowers in the fridge. I walk to the window and look out over the water.

Lost in thought of how to proceed I feel Jazz step up behind me and rest his hands on my hips leaving a little space between us.

"How did you do this?" I whisper.

"Do what exactly?" he whispers back.

I pull his hands around me making him stand against me because I need to know that he is there.

"Decide what do to first," comes out as soft whispers.

He tightens his hold on me before he says anything.

"It wasn't easy, I just thought of how we met and the first things we did as friends."

I turn to look at him.

"I remembered how we sat and talked about our friends and our old schools and trying to picture what Forks elementary was going to be like. I figured if I started out looking there then things might go easier."

"Jazz, I don't even remember where I lived or where the school was," I start and he interrupts me.

"I think dad may have an idea regarding that," he says pulling out his phone.

He clicks a few buttons then hands me it. I look at an email from dad to Jasper and see that he listed the names of streets where my old school is and the house we had. The cemetery is listed also and I have a tear or two fall as I read it. I hand his phone back.

"Can we, umm…" I ask as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Can we what, babe?" he asks rubbing my back.

"I think I need to lie down," I say as I start to feel light headed.

He nudges me to look at him and before I can even register what he is doing he is carrying me to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and pulls off my shoes before he toes off his and lies down with me.

I curl into him as he pulls me closer. He runs his hands over me lightly and I relax into him. After a few minutes I need more, more him, more us, just more.

I tug on his shirt and jeans at the same time and before I realize it I am in a frenzy to get him undressed.

"Babe, slow down," he says stilling my hands that has his jeans and underwear around his knees after already throwing his shirt to the floor.

"No," I state as I tug.

"Ed?" he questions as he takes my face in his hands and makes me look up into his eyes.

"Please," is all I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

He nods and undresses himself then me. I pull him over me as he kisses me. He doesn't let me turn this hard and fast and I am grateful for it.

As we slow down I want him to make love to me completely, slowly, sensually. We rock into each other and after kissing and grinding for hours it seems, though just minutes have passed, he pulls back.

"I need to get the lube," he speaks softly.

"No, just you," I half ask.

"No, I will not hurt you doing this dry," he states.

"No, I…never mind," I say as I try to move him off me.

"No, what?" he says not letting me move.

I look at him for a minute and am not sure how to say it.

"Just tell me, babe, please."

"I just want you," I say so low and soft I hope he hears me as I rub my thumb over his bottom lip.

"Oh, only if that will be enough, if not then we get lube," he says.

I nod letting him know that if I need him to get lube then I'll let him know. He kisses me lowering down next to me.

He pulls my right leg over his hip as he lies next to me; I shift a little to open myself to him. He sucks on two of his fingers getting them wet as we watch each other. He lowers his slick fingers to my ass that is twitching in anticipation for him. He fingers me preparing me for him not breaking our eye contact. I nod letting him know I am ready and need him.

He brings his hand back to his mouth and licks his palm making sure to wet it as much as he can before lowering to stroke himself. He moves us closer as he enters me. He never looks away from my eyes as he pushes inside. I pull him to me and kiss him as I whimper at the feeling of him taking me.

"Move, please," I moan.

He moves the best he can until I need more. I pull him close to me with my back to his chest as I roll us onto my stomach. He bends our right legs up some giving him more room to thrust although he keeps his movements slow and gentle. He slides his hands under my chest cupping his hands around my shoulders from the front to pull on me as he pushes in. He kisses my neck and shoulder as he rocks lightly into me.

He must sense that I am in no hurry or wanting rough sex because he makes love to me just as slow as I did to him on the island. Feeling him sliding in and out of me is so sensual, so emotional, and so physical it lets me know how much he loves me and wants to take care of me. Our bodies speak more with each movement and no words are said, just breathy moans and whimpers from us both.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate to leave it there, but that is what Edward wanted and who am I to argue.<strong>

**I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week, but please don't curse me if it isn't up by Christmas Eve. I am going to shoot for the evening of the 23rd or at least the morning of the 24th. Either way it will be posted by Christmas. If I have time I may post an outtake or two to go along with it, but no promises on that.**

**Thank you to all the new R&R'ers and to all the devoted readers that have set this story on alert. Love you all so much for sticking with me.**

**Not everything is going as I hoped in RL, although be assured that I will persevere. We are taking it a day at a time and praying nothing else goes wrong, one can pray and hope right? Right.**

**Well the boys are calling for me to write more, so without further ado...**

**See you all next week.**


	66. HOT!

**This chapter is definitely different than all the rest. The boys couldn't keep quiet, so it is a little maddening to write like this. I hope that this will be the only chapter written this way, but strange things happen and we will have to see how it goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>66-<strong>_**HOT**_

**JPOV**

Having sex without lube concerns me, but when he pleads with me I can't resist. He needs me in more ways than I think I needed him and I am awe struck. I was so happy and thankful to have him with me in Amarillo and now here with him when he seems to need me the most I can't deny him anything.

Rocking into him as I listen to him whimper is the most erotic thing I have heard and felt. I kiss his body as I slow down my movements and move lower on his body. I kiss and lick every part of him my lips touch as I move lower pulling out of him. Kissing his lower back down to his ass makes him whine and push his hips and ass back against me.

I lick down his crack as I pull his cheeks apart. I pull back to see my prize flutter slightly in anticipation on what I'll do next. I smile as I lick his entrance and he moans out a low 'damn'. I lick him as I ease a finger into him. He wiggles a little and I keep going and add a second finger into him. I scissor my fingers enough to open him as I watch every movement from both of us. I pool saliva in my mouth and let it slip down into his body between my fingers to hopefully aid in lubing him up more.

"Please…just…fuck," he pants out in hard breaths.

I take a little pity on him after I put a little more spit in his hole working it around with my fingers. I move back to slick my cock in more spit as he turns over. I stroke as I lower over him and he pulls me down and kisses me as I sink into him.

"Fuck!" he cries out as I slide into him easier and faster than we started.

"Damn, babe," I groan at the feeling of being inside him.

I start moving and he moves his legs higher, but I keep our movements slow, gentle, and tender. I want him to know that I know he needs this and not just a quick fuck. He needs to be reminded of what he has and not just of what he has lost. He doesn't urge me to move any faster though he does run his hands over my body like he is trying to make sure this is real and not a dream.

**EPOV**

He is torturing me and satisfying me at the same time. Feeling him caress and worship me, my body, does more for me than he may even realize. I fear I am dreaming and when I wake it will all be gone.

"I love you," I tell him.

He stops and looks into my eyes as he props up on his arms to see me better.

"Babe?" he whispers.

"Please don't let this be a dream," I whisper out.

"It isn't. I am here and I love you so much," he says then kisses me lightly.

I keep running my hands over his body, his hair, his face, just every part I can touch.

"How do I know this isn't a dream? What if I wake up in the morning and I am seven years old and my parents are gone?"

I feel like my world is going to implode, that everything is just a mirage. I have no idea what to think or feel.

**JPOV**

How do I even get him to realize this is reality? How do I show him?

"What can I do or say to let you know this is real?" I ask hoping to get into his mind a little more.

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up."

He has a few tears and I don't know if we need to finish having sex or if I should just hold him. I start to ease out of him and he grabs my arms to stop me.

"No, don't stop, please," he chokes out.

"I promise to always be here when you need me and I will be here when you wake up in the morning," I vow as I slowly slide in and out of him.

"More...please," he begs urging me on.

I kiss him as I thrust into him a little harder than I have been earning a grunt from him against my lips. He pulls his lips from mine and moans out.

"Harder, but slow," he requests.

I hook his leg over my arm to open him to me more as I thrust in hard. I keep easing out of him to thrust back in harder trying to get more of my body into his before I ease out again. His ass feels hot and with my spit only makes it more euphoric.

**EPOV**

"Damn," I grunt as he drops into me.

It feels like he just drops his weight onto me, into me, as he slams in me. The head of his cock is hitting all the sensitive spots in my ass and rubs the walls of it just right. His cock was made just for my ass; I don't think any other would be this good and I don't want to find out either.

"So fucking hot and tight," he grunts out. "Mine, all fucking mine. MINE!" he growls.

"Yours, baby, just yours," I huff out as he moves a little faster.

He starts licking my tattoo down to my nipple and bites it. He tugs it with his teeth making my arch and scream out from the pleasure and pain. He licks it after he lets go and moves up my neck to lick and suck near my collar bone. He is getting possessive in his movements and pounds me harder. He bites my neck marking me with his teeth and I could care less. I want marked, I want labeled, I need proof this is real.

"Yes, feels so fucking good," I moan out at his biting me.

**JPOV**

Not sure if he even realized he said my cock was made for his ass that no other would be as good only set me off to claim my man. I had to mark what was mine and let him know he was mine.

My possessive side took over and my mind went into overload as I claimed him. I was ready to explode after pounding him into the mattress like I was.

"Mine!" I roar as I blow my load into him as far as I can get it keeping us together as tight as possible.

He screams out as his cock empties between us coating my abs and pubes in his cum claiming me in his own right.

I push my hips into him as far as I can get not wanting to leave his body. He wraps his arms and legs around me and I snuggle in closer keeping my cock in his ass.

Fuck cleaning up; we are going to nap just like this. We both fall asleep joined as intimately as possible.

We sleep for a few hours and as I wake I can still feel the head of my cock, about 2 inches or so, still inside him. I shift enough to look at his sleeping form and smile as I see a light smile on his lips. I settle back into him and push my soft cock into him a little more.

**EPOV**

I wake up and fear opening my eyes that it is really 1996 and nothing has changed. I feel movement on top of me and into me and am scared to open my eyes.

"Look at me babe, I know you are awake," I hear the best voice in the world and feel him pushing his soft cock into me as it starts to harden.

I open my eyes and see the bluest, caring eyes looking at me. I smile and run my hands into his hair. He smiles and my heart starts to accelerate from the look he gives me.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey."

I shift as my cock hardens from the friction of our stomachs sandwiching it between them. I smile then bit my lip as I rock us gaining a long groan from my wonderful husband.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" I ask with a smirk.

"Shit, hell yeah," he wantonly agrees. "You want to do this or change?" he asks as he thrusts hard into me.

"This, just like this," I pull his hair to get to his lips.

We kiss devouring each other, hard, yet passionate with aggression and desire all at once. He starts pumping his big hard cock in and out of me and the spit and cum from earlier that his cock had trapped inside me gave enough lubrication to really fuck. He kissed me for as long as we were able until we both needed more.

"Damn! Harder, take me, claim me," I order him.

"Fuck!"

He shifts our position and moves my legs up to push my knees into my shoulders and he holds me down with his hands behind my knees. He slams into me knocking my breath from me as he pile drives me into the mattress.

"YES!" I scream.

**JPOV**

He wants claimed then he gets claimed. I fuck him as hard, fast, and deep as possible. I have him pinned down and he can't go anywhere. He has to take everything I give him and from the look on his face and the way he is screaming yes and moaning I know this is what he wants. We are fucking like wild animals and aren't silent about it either.

"So…fucking….good!" I pant out.

He pushes his hands against the headboard as he lifts his hips meeting every plunge into his tight hole. In no time we are ready to combust. I feel his cum hitting me on the chest and it is hot and luscious. I fight off cumming for as long as possible as I pound him letting him ride out his orgasm.

"Cum in me hard," he growls and I explode.

I cum hard and it feels like I am never going to stop. I drop over him letting his legs go and he wraps his body around mine pulling me to lie on top of him. We calm down as we settle against each other. I know he is thinking and I want to ask even though I suspect he is still a little concerned about how to go about his time here.

"Let's shower and call Brent, maybe if I see him and his parents like you did it may be an easier start."

I was a little shocked, but figured he was trying to work up to something.

"Ok," I say as I start to move.

He stops me and makes me look at him.

"Thank you for coming with me and helping me through this. I know for certain that I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"You're welcome."

"I want to go to the house, do you think I will be able to handle it?" he asks unsure.

"I believe you can and will, but I know it will be a worry of yours until you do go. No rush on anything, just please don't worry too much and make yourself sick, is all I ask," I tell him being as honest as possible.

"I'll try not to. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," I say then kiss his lips with a gentle loving caress. "Let's get out of here."

**EPOV**

We get in the shower and clean up. He makes me laugh and keeps me from my own mind as long as possible as we shower. We get out and dry each other off then dress to leave. I am getting hungry and I know he is.

"Let's grab something to eat and I'll text Brent about stopping by," I offer with a smile.

"Sounds good." He smiles as he tugs his shirt down.

We finish dressing and grab the key cards and head to the restaurant in the hotel. We get seated at a table for two and order drinks and dinner. I text Brent about coming over, as Jazz messes with his phone, while we wait for our food.

"Brent said we could come by after dinner," I tell him.

"Sounds good, Dad gave me the addresses to a few places. I was mapping the addresses on my phone."

"Ok. I want to go to the cemetery tomorrow morning."

He looks up at me and I smile to let him know I am doing fine. He nods with his gorgeous smile beaming at me.

The waiter brings our food and we tuck in inhaling our food like we haven't eaten in days. We laugh as we realize how fast we are eating. We slow down and feed each other a few bites as we get closer to the end of dinner.

I sign the check to have the bill added to our room. We leave the hotel and he drives us toward my friend's house that is just a few houses down from my old one. I get a little nervous, but Jazz is there to keep me sane as we get a few houses from Brent's house coming to it from the opposite side so we don't pass my house. Jasper is taking care of me like I did him in Amarillo and I am so grateful that I know no matter what comes our way we are strong enough to handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is later in the night than I had hoped it would be. I had burnt my hand while baking this afternoon and have hand my finger and thumb wrapped in gauze most of the evening. I am fine, but have a blister on my finger. It is not easy to type with sore fingers. I am shooting for New Years Eve for next chapter so we can all ring in the new year with another chapter.<strong>

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!**


	67. Will Not Hide

**67 **_**Will not hide**_

**JPOV**

He seems to be doing ok for now. I know he is the biggest worrier over everything and trying to keep him from over thinking and making himself sick is going to be a task in itself. He is a little nervous, I see the signs; fingers tapping, leg bouncing and looking around a lot.

"We're here," I tell him as I pull into the driveway of Brent's house.

Ed doesn't look toward his old home yet, just looks at Brent's and the houses we passed. I get out of the car and he opens his door looking around. I take his hand and pull him from the car and he keeps a tight grip on my hand.

I lead him to the front door and look at him. He nods and lifts his hand to knock. I just smile and hold him as we wait for someone to answer the door.

"Hello," says the woman answering the door.

"Hel-," Ed clears his throat and tries again, "Hello. I'm Edward Masen."

"Come in, I'm Martha Jackson. It has been a while since I've seen you," she says as she leads us into the living room.

"I haven't been able to get back here. This is a trip we are making after our honeymoon before we go home."

"Congratulations. Brent told us you were married and back in town for the day. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks.

"Water or juice is fine," he says then looks at me. "This is my best friend and husband, Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello, nice to meet you and water or juice is fine also," I say shaking her hand and she smiles at me.

"I'll be right back."

We settle back into the loveseat and look around the room. He turns to me and I look into his eyes as he talks quietly.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome and you don't have to keep thanking me."

We chuckle as I tell him the same words he said to me in Amarillo.

"Here you go boys," Martha says as she hands us each a glass of juice.

"Thank you," we tell her together.

"James will be home in a few minutes and Brent said he would be back about the same time. So, what would you like to do until then?" she asks as she sits in an arm chair next to us.

"I was wondering about the house, has it changed much?" Ed asks sipping his juice.

"No, not really. The Cables have redesigned some, but the majority of the house is still the same."

As we sit and talk casually over non-sense topics until James and Brent arrive at the house. Talking about what happened to the Masen's and where Ed ended up seemed to be a little hard for him, though he didn't breakdown like I expected him to. They seem to really have missed him and his parents. Just as it seems topics have run their course Brent asks the strangest question.

"Would you like to go to the club with me and my friends?" he asks.

Edward looks at me as I look over at him and we both shrug.

"We are only 17, how could we even get in?" Ed asks.

"Oh, it's a club that is for teens mostly, though a few people in their early twenties come too. There is no alcohol and everyone is welcome."

"Well," Ed looks at me.

I lean into his ear, "If you want to go we can, your choice."

He looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Ok, we'll go. Are we dressed ok?" he asks looking back at Brent.

"T-shirts and jeans are fine. I'm gonna change and be right down," Brent says as leaves the room.

"All the kids go to dance and talk. We went to find out what it is like and I think it is a good, safe place for teens to go to. If it wasn't then Brent wouldn't be going," James assures us.

"Thank you all for letting us come over," Ed says.

"You are welcome here anytime. I think Brent would like for you to keep in touch. I wasn't sure what to tell him about you or your family, so I just told him that you all left. I'm sorry for not explaining it any better to him," Martha tells him.

"I was a little shocked when he kept watching me at the airport, but when he told me he didn't know what happened and only wanted to see me again I understood."

"He was afraid you wouldn't call or come over, that he scared you too bad."

"No, I am very grateful he talked to us. I had no idea where to really start my trip and it was more of a blessing that he seen me and wanted to talk," Ed smiles.

Brent walks into the room saying, "Well, we better go. I'll be home about midnight, that ok?"

"Sure, have fun and drive safe," Martha says kissing his cheek.

"You boys have a good night. Edward, Jasper, it was a pleasure to have you over and hope we can get together some other time," James tells us as we shake hands.

"Thank you sir," I tell him as we walk to the door.

We get outside and Brent tells us to follow him. We load into the cars and head across town.

"I would what this place will be like," Ed says looking at the buildings and people we pass.

"No idea; must be a nice place if he goes and his parents like it."

"Yeah, I'm just…," he trails off.

We stop at a red light and I look at him. He is smiling a little and seems to be going into his head again.

"Babe," I say softly as I take his hand.

The light changes as he squeezes my hand and clears his throat.

"I don't know what to expect from this trip," he says softly.

"Just let it happen, babe. Don't over think or worry, just try to relax."

He lets out a small sigh as we pull up next to a building that a bunch of teens are standing outside of. We get out of the car and walk over to join Brent as he talks to a few boys. Edward seems to be a little unsure and I am going to have to get him out of his head and I think this place will do that for now.

**EPOV**

This trip has been one unexpected thing after the other. Running into Brent at the airport was kind of ironic since that is where we met up with Jasper's friend in Amarillo. But seeing him and talking to him and his parents was definitely a good start. I don't want to think about how tomorrow will go, I just want to relax for a little while and have fun. I hope nothing bad happens at this club, well I guess we will see.

We walk up to Brent and he turns to us with a smile.

"Edward, Jasper, this is my best friend Ken and his boyfriend Josh," Brent says as his friend hits him in the arm.

"What the fuck man!" Ken fumes at Brent. "No one knows about us, we don't want trouble."

"Actually, they already knew. I told them about you guys when we met up earlier today. I think they understand and won't say anything."

"You are a fucking idiot!" Ken fumes more as Josh looks around hoping no one hears us.

"Ask their last names you damn hypocrite!" Brent says with a clenched jaw.

I look at Jasper who is smirking looking at me and I smirk as well.

"My name is Edward Whitlock-Masen and this is my _husband_ Jasper Whitlock-Masen, nice to meet you."

"What? Oh, fuck! I am so sorry for what I just said. Please forgive me and my big mouth," Ken says shaking hands with us.

We laugh as we watch Ken and Josh relax.

"No problem, we have had our own trouble regarding our relationship," I assure them.

"Yeah, to the point of having to face a trial come September," Jazz adds with a nod.

We walk a few steps closer to the door as Josh asks, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Long story short is we were attacked in broad daylight, and with plenty of witnesses, by the town bully; he and his friends are in jail. We have to go to trial and see what happens, but have been told it is a pretty cut and dry case," Jazz tells them.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask looking between Josh and Ken.

"Yeah."

"Is there a reason no one knows about you two?"

"No, not really. We just are afraid of how everyone will react. Our families know we are together and a few friends, but public is a different story."

"OK, let me ask this then…I thought that gays were accepted in Chicago, Boystown?" Jazz asks.

"We are, gays I mean, it's just I don't know," Ken says looking at Josh.

I slide my hand into Jazz's and they catch sight of it and look up at us. I smile at them and tighten my hold on his hand. He smiles at them then looks at me after he looks around then leans in and kisses my softly on the lips. It is a small, though meaningful kiss.

We pull apart and look at them.

"We won't hide from anyone," I tell them as I pull Jazz into my side.

A few girls see us and we hear them say, "Damn, the good looking guys are together." "Yeah, fucking figures, I was hoping to get to dance with the blonde."

Ken and Josh's eyebrows shoot up hearing what was said. Ken slides his hand into Josh's as they look at each other. Josh leans up a little and Ken bends down to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. They smile and Josh pulls Ken down for a longer, softer kiss.

As Ken pulls back taking a breath Josh turns to us, "Thanks, I think we weren't as scared as we thought, we have seen other couples around, but no one our age."

"Come on guys, the attendant is letting us in," Brent says pulling on my sleeve.

We walk in and see a lot of people dancing to really loud music and as I look around I see couches, tables and chairs; some occupied and some not. We walk up to a bar and Brent orders cokes for all of us, paying the bill.

We walk over to a couch and chairs set up across the table from it. I pull Jasper on the couch with me. We get comfortable with his arm over my shoulders and I snuggle into his side.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Ken asks loudly as he pulls his boyfriend to sit on his lap, Josh looks a little surprised, though he sits down.

"Ten years, though technically a few weeks. We got married last Saturday," Jazz yells back over the music.

They all nod and we just sip our drinks looking around the room.

"Have either of you danced out like this before?" Josh asks.

"No, we don't have a place like this at home."

"Can either of you dance?" Ken asks.

"With girls, yes; with each other, we never tried," Jazz answers.

Josh leans in to talk into Ken's ear and Ken nods. They both look at us with a smirk.

"How about you dance with us, we dance at home," Josh offers.

I look at Jazz and he leans into me saying, "I want to dance with you, more than slow dancing like our wedding."

He pulls back to look at me and I return his smile adding a nod.

"Ok."

Josh pulls me off the couch and we walk into the crowd and I look behind us to see Ken nudge Jasper's shoulder with his own. They smile at each other and Jazz looks at me making full eye contact and smiles. I look around and see Brent with a blonde watching us walk out onto the dance floor.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't as long as some of the others, not word count remember. I have had RL issues (sick kids mostly) all week and hope this isn't a sign for the New Year. That would really suck to be sick all year, lol. Business is picking up slowly, but any sale is better than no sale.<strong>

**I will be posting new chapters weekly. Love, love, love all my readers and reviewers; you all are beautiful!**


	68. This is new

**68 **_**This is new**_

**JPOV**

We walk out to a darker corner of the dance floor where we can be seen, although not totally obvious. We each dance with a different partner, me with Ken and Josh with Ed. I guess the height difference between us and our mates make it easier to start with the person near the same height.

We start with a little sway and step then as we get a little more comfortable Ken moves closer. He puts his hand on my hip and I look into his eyes and see him questioning if this is ok. I nod and he pulls my hands to his neck. We move a little closer and before I know it we are grinding on each other with his leg between mine causing mine to do the same. I look over and see Ed and Josh doing the same.

"Almost like sex, but clothed," Ken speaks into my ear.

I look at him and chuckle as I nod.

After a few minutes Josh taps my shoulder and we change partners; me with Josh and Ken with Ed. We dance for the rest of the song and when a new one starts. Josh pulls from me and grabs Ken. Ed walks up to me and we start dancing then.

I feel his dick start to harden right along with mine. He looks at me with a raised brow and I lean in whispering over the music in his ear, "Can't help it, you are too fucking hot and dancing like this only makes it worse."

"Josh said this could or would happen," he whisper yells back.

We laugh as we grind against each other.

**EPOV**

We grind and grope as we dance for a little while. We move off the dance floor as we tire out and need a drink. Ken and Josh join us a little while later. We sit and drink making small talk then Brent walks up.

"So, you turned a few heads, but nothing negative was said."

"You don't think anything is going to happen?" Josh asks Brent and Ken as he looks between the two.

"No, I think everything will be ok," Brent answers.

"They don't like it then they can stuff it," Ken answers.

"Some of the girls did comment on how all the good ones were taken," Brent laughed.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Jazz says.

"I'll show you," Josh offers.

They walk off toward the bathroom talking as I sit with Brent and Ken. We make small talk about nothing important and the boys show up several minutes later with Jazz smiling really big. Wonder what he is up to.

I look at the clock across the room and see it is almost eleven. I turn to Jazz, "I think we need to head out," as I point to the clock.

"Sounds good," he says with a nod.

"Guys, we are going to head out. We will try and see you before we leave tomorrow," I tell Brent as we all give a slight hug and pat on the back to each other.

"Sounds good," he answers.

"Glad to meet you guys, maybe we can get together when you can make it back," Josh comments.

"We will and if you all make to Washington we can hook up then," Jazz adds.

We all nod and wave as we walk out of the club.

**JPOV**

We get to the car and I put him in the passenger seat and he puffs out a breath as he sits down. I get in on the driver side and start the car. He shifts in his seat a little and makes me laugh.

"Stop laughing you ass, it isn't easy sitting here hard," he huffs.

"I know, I am too and I have to drive," I chuckle as I shift my cock to a less painful position.

We hold hands as we drive to the hotel. Neither of us says anything and I don't know if that is good or bad, not knowing what is going through his mind.

Hopefully what I have planned will keep him out of his head until tomorrow. I plan to work him over tonight or should I say have him work me over.

We get to the hotel and up to our room with no issues. I have him in the room and make sure to hang the do not disturb sign up as I close the door locking it.

"Care to get us a bottle of water?" I ask to have a few minutes to prepare my plans.

"Sure," he says stepping over to the fridge as I grab my IPod and dock it to play S.E.X by Nickelback.

He walks up and I grab my bottle and down half of it as he does the same. I set down my water and hit play to start the song.

**EPOV**

Ok, this is different. He is playing a sex song, wonder what he is planning.

He stands in front of me pulling me as close as possible and we dance, grind and grope like at the club. He doesn't say anything and the music isn't too loud so we don't have to worry about complaints.

He moves around me and pulls my t-shirt out of my jeans removing it over my head. When his chest touches my back I can tell he took his off too. He rubs his hands all over my abs and chest.

"You are so fucking hot," he whispers into my ear. "Seeing this on you is the best sight I have ever imagined," he comments as he fingers my tat.

"Ohh," I moan as he continues to talk and tweak my nipples.

"In Amarillo, you said your nipples were really sensitive," I nod agreeing, "what you don't know is that I was licking, sucking and nipping on them waking you up. I also sucked on the head of your dick, was it sensitive too?"

"Fuck! Yes!" I pant at his admission.

He moves back around my body licking and kissing everywhere as he gets in front of me. He kneels and unbuttons my jeans then pulls the fly open enough to get my cock out.

"I was thinking when I was having fun waking you up that piercings can be a very interesting investment," he says as he slowly, softly runs his fingers over my cock.

"What do you mean?" I choke out as he licks the tip.

"Nipple piercings and penile piercings."

"What?" I moan as I tangle my hands in his hair.

"I got to looking into piercings and penile are very interesting," he admits.

I nod for him to continue.

"There are different kinds, but a few seem to be more interesting than most. Ladder's and Fernum look and sound like ones both partners would enjoy."

"So, what are you thinking?" I ask as he runs his hands over my abs as he kisses them.

"I was thinking that a ladder here," he runs his finger over the top side of my cock, "and a fernum here," touching his thumb just under the head on the bottom.

"Fuck!"

"I can imagine them there and how much fun we would have with them," he says just before he sucks lightly on the head.

"Damn! Ugh," I groan, "what about you? You get the same if we like them on me?"

"Fuck yeah!"

He tugs off my jeans and underwear and helps me out of my shoes to get me completely naked. He pushes me to the couch to sit as he undresses himself dancing to the music, giving me a little show.

I lightly stroke myself as I watch him step into the bedroom and he comes back with lube.

**JPOV**

I grab the condoms I got from the bathroom at the club and step into the bedroom and grab the lube.

"What is that?" he asks as he hears the condom wrapper crinkle in my hand as I straddle his legs.

"Condom."

"Why?" he stops stroking himself and gets real serious.

"Well if you get pierced, or we get them, then we have to use these for as long as required during healing time. I got this kind to see how it would feel, won't be the same, but maybe close," I admit as I hand him the condoms.

He takes them looking at them and then to me.

"Ribbed?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Yeah, close to a ladder as you can get," I shrug. "We don't have to use it."

"Where did you get them?"

"Bathroom at the club, out of a machine," I admit still wondering what he is thinking.

"So you want to try this?"

I nod.

"Ok," he says with a smirk and hands me one as he sets the other on the end table.

"You sure?" I ask to be positive he wants to try this.

"Yeah, did you read the wrapper?"

I shake my head no as I read it 'Ribbed for his and her pleasure.' I laugh as I read it and he chuckles too.

"So, you the girl this time?" he laughs.

"NO!"

"Kidding! Ok, get this on so we can get it on!" he laughs.

I hold the condom in my hand as I move a little closer and kiss him. We softened while we were talking so I need to get him hard again. We kiss as he shifts a little lower on the couch to give me more room to ride when we get to that point. I stroke him and he moans in my mouth as he dominates the kiss. It doesn't take much and he is ready to go and I'm not far behind.

I pull from the kiss and open the wrapper as he pours a little lube on his fingers to get me prepared. I roll the condom on him once I quit fighting with it to get it on right after I had it turned wrong. Never used one and he doesn't laugh he just watches, he must not have used one before either. Good thing Josh told me to make sure the air was pinched out before I rolled it down or I would have never known.

I get him sheathed and he bites his lip as he runs his fingers over my hot twitching hole. I shift enough to give him room to get me ready. I nod and he pushes one finger in and it is the best feeling ever to have him touch me like this. In a matter of minutes he as went from one to three fingers in me and it stings a little, but I asked him to do it. I grab the lube and pour a little on him to cover the condom and he removes his fingers from me.

We shift together to get us lined up and I ease down on him without really having to go slow. The condom feels a little weird though exciting at the same time. I get seated flush with him and he holds me down and keeps me from moving.

**EPOV**

_Damn!_ I never imagined a condom could feel like this. I have to keep him still or I will cum in a matter of minutes. I hold his hips tight as I lay my head back with my eyes closed to gain a little composure. He leans forward enough to kiss my neck and rub my scalp; he must sense I need a minute or two.

I move my hands to his head and pull him to my lips and kiss him. Feeling his cock rub my abs is a little distracting, but he keeps me focused on kissing for a few minutes. He experiments with rolling his hips back and forth a little and I nod kissing him as I run my hands down his sides holding his hips and pushing up into him.

He breaks from kissing and straightens up and rocks harder. Neither of us says a word as we look into the others eyes; everything is there in the depths. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts to lift up and slide down slowly while he bits his lip. We never break eye contact as I moan at the feeling of his tight body wrapped around my cock and the feel of the condom rubbing me. It has never been like this, it feels out of this world.

"Damn, this is…," he doesn't even finish.

"I know," I pant back.

We really start moving and he is riding me for all we both are worth and it blows my mind. He slows down after a few minutes and drops his head back.

"You ok?" I ask between breaths.

"Little cramped and it is a lot of work in is position," he shyly admits.

I smile at him not wanting to have to admit he needs to change positions. I roll us to have him lying on the couch as I settle over him. He pulls his legs high on my ribs as I push into him as far as possible.

"This won't take long," I admit as I start rocking into him harder.

"Oh! Fuck! Harder," he demands.

I shift enough to have my left foot on the floor and move closer to him. This gives me more room to move and allow deeper penetration. I use the new position and really start fucking him as the feeling of my orgasm comes on strong. He strokes himself hard and fast in a rush to meet me in a mutual release.

In what seems like seconds, but was unknown minutes, he comes all over his chest and clamps down on me as I fuck him hard. I keep stroking inside him as I howl and ride out my orgasm. I drop on top of him and he grunts at my weight, but pulls me tighter. We lie like this for a while until I start to really soften.

"Hold the condom as you pull out," he whispers as I lift up.

I grab the base of my cock holding the condom and ease out of him. I keep ahold of it as I walk to the bathroom to dispose of it. I get it off and wipe up with a wet rag and then rinse it out to clean him up. I walk back into the living room area and he is still on the couch. He has his eyes closed with a smile on his face. I smile as I walk over and nudge his hip as I lean down to wipe his chest.

"Well?" he asks as I clean him off.

"Hmm?" I reply as I finish getting the lube off him.

"What did you think?" he softly whispers not looking at me.

"I liked it, what about you?"

"Different, though was very stimulating," he chuckles.

I have to laugh because I know what he means, sort of. We get our clothes picked up and the iPod turned off and head to the bedroom. He turns the bed down as I shut off the light and we crawl in.

"That was definitely new," I comment.

"Yup."

He snuggles close to me laying his head on my chest.

"What are you thinking?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing really, just how this night has went with the Jackson's and the club then your surprise. I liked that surprise by the way," I tell him rubbing his back.

He chuckles lightly and nods.

"So, what are you thinking?" I ask him.

"That I really want to look into piercings, I know we shouldn't get anything until after football season, if we get to stay on the team. What I did read online said that it is four to six months healing time and condoms need to be worn until healing is complete."

"Sounds like we might need to use condoms some until then, but I don't want to use them all the time. It will suck when we can't really feel each other for that long after getting pierced."

"I agree. I got two of those ribbed ones so we each can try one and have an idea of what to expect."

"We better get to sleep so we can do a few things tomorrow before we head home," I tell him.

He moves up to kiss me and keeps it soft and sensual, letting me feel his love for me and to let me know that I am not alone in this trip. I love him for all he has done for me and how he knows what I need even if I don't.

He settles back into place and I hum to him as we relax.

"What are you humming? I recognize it from the plane, but have no idea what it is," he asks.

"You and Me by Lifehouse; it was how I felt before we talked. It was really my emotions and how I kept looking at you and not sure where to go or what to do to be with you," I whisper.

"Do you have it on your iPod?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Will you play it for me now? I don't know if I have heard it before," he states.

I smile as I get up and grab my iPod and select the song and dock it. It starts playing as I lie down with him and he snuggles back in. I hum lightly as the song plays and I feel my chest become a little damp. He is crying.

"Babe?" I ask.

"It really is how I felt too. Thank you for sharing that with me," he says as he lifts his head to kiss me.

I wipe his tears and we kiss for a few minutes. I get back up and turn my classical playlist on and let it run while we fall asleep.

He holds me tight once I lie back down and I wrap my arms around him to keep him to me just as tight. I'm not even sure who falls asleep first.


	69. Thank you

**69 **_**Thank you**_

**JPOV**

I love how the song really did seem like how we hid from each other. It really did describe my feelings for him. He is so romantic or should I say sentimental. He has more emotions than anyone I know, yet loves with all his heart and doesn't ask for much in return.

I love that he is sappy and finally mine. I get teary-eyed and am so awestruck at how he loves me. I never in my wildest dreams believed that this could really happen between us, but now that I have him I will never let him go.

Dancing was a fun treat and I was so eager to use it to my advantage and it worked, though it doesn't take much to get him horny. The feeling of the condom was a little weird until I got used to it and feeling it tug at my inner walls was fucking amazing. If a condom feels that good I can't wait to feel him with barbells laddered in his dick. _Damn!_

Falling asleep to the music reminded me of our time on the island and now I realize he is as worried, concerned or whatever over how we interact and I smile internally at the thought. He is my best friend and we both can read each other like books. Now that we are getting closer I want to keep him from harm and have him never have to go through another loss like we share. I hug to him tight as I listen to the music play and doze off knowing he feels the same way. Days move on and we grow stronger, just like we should.

I wake up to an empty bed and look around for him. The room is quiet, but I can hear him pacing softly in the other room. I have to do something or he will make himself sick worrying too much.

I get out of bed and pull on a pair of sleep pants that I know he laid out for me. I use the bathroom before I walk to him in the living room.

As I enter I see him looking out the window to the water below and see he is really thinking. I ease over to the fridge and pull out two bottles of juice then walk to sit on the couch. I am going to let him come to me and if he doesn't in a few minutes then I will have to intervene.

**EPOV**

When I woke up I laid with him for a little while enjoying his warmth, love and friendship that just ooze from him. He is my life and if anything was to happen I don't know what would happen to me. I finally got up and went to sit in the living room looking out the window.

My mind races as I sit then stand and pace around the room. I have so many thoughts in my head and don't know what to do about them. Do I automatically go to the cemetery or the house first, do I look around town or just hurry and leave. I can't make a plan on what to do and know I need a little guidance, but am not sure where to even look for that.

I am lost in thought when I feel him enter the room. He doesn't say anything even though he moves around the room. I don't know what to say or do. I keep looking out the window and listen to him breath. He is just sitting and it is a little unnerving.

"I need help," I whisper out low and I know he can hear me.

"With?" is his soft reply.

"Everything."

He doesn't comment and I don't know if that is good or bad. My mind starts different scenarios and before it gets too carried away I hear him.

"Stop."

I know what he is referring to and let all thoughts leave my head. I take a few deep steadying breaths then walk over and sit with him. He hands me a bottle of juice and I play with it. He takes it from me and opens it handing it back. He knows I have been up a while and haven't drunk or eaten anything. I smile as I drink the juice down completely before setting the empty bottle on the table. He finishes his and sets the bottle with mine.

"First off, get out of your head and listen to me," he starts and I finally nod and lie with my head in his lap. "You can do this, I am here and if we need to call someone we will, but you need to relax."

"I know," I say looking up into his eyes.

He smiles at me as he runs his fingers in my hair.

"Now, I need to know a few things. Do you want to see the house first or go to see your parents?"

I shrug and he nods.

"I know you, you have thought of just leaving and not do anything right?" he asks and I nod. "That will not be happening. You need to do this like I did or you will regret it later. So, I say we head toward the cemetery and see a few things along the way."

"Ok."

"Then after that we can see the house and Brent, James and Martha before we leave."

"Ok."

"Is there anything you want to do while we are here? If you don't want to go home tonight we can stay another day," he offers.

I think about that, do I want to stay or come again another time. I think just getting through today and heading home will be best and come back after a few months.

"I think we can go home this evening, I would rather do this now and come back if I feel like it later," I tell him honestly.

"Good. Now, let's get breakfast and head out," he suggests.

"Thank you," I tell him as I pull him down to kiss me as I lift up to meet his lips.

He kisses me like there is no tomorrow. I turn and move up to straddle him as the kiss deepens. I start to rock into him and he squeezes my hips holding me still.

**JPOV**

"Why are you stopping?" he asks in soft breathes against my face.

"We don't have time to do anything, we need to eat and go," I tell him honestly. "I know you want to mess around, but we have limited time."

He sighs and nods, but before I let him move I make him look at me.

"I am not rejecting you; we need to have time for you to do things here and staying in this room having sex would cut that time. I just want to get you through this and home, and then we will have all the time in the world to be us."

"Thank you," he whispers and I pull him into an easy kiss.

I rest my forehead to his when I release his lips from mine. It is going to be a struggle, but I think he will be ok and not completely stuck in his head with random thoughts.

We get up and go to the bedroom and he grabs the toiletry bag as we head into the bathroom for a quick shower. He smiles and blushes a little when I ogle him and it only makes me grin bigger. He can be so shy sometimes. We make sure to wash each other very thoroughly even as we hurry. I laugh at him whine when I won't allow us to get carried away. He will wait and will most likely complain in the process.

"Come on," I say as I turn off the shower and open the door.

"Fine, but we will be having sex when we get home," he growls.

"We will, I promise," I say with a kiss to his pouting lips.

He smiles and finishes drying off as I run a towel through my hair. We get dressed and make sure to have everything packed up and ready to go. I grab the box of flowers from the fridge and he calls down for a cart to be brought up to take our things out. I make sure we have everything as he drinks a bottle of water.

The bellhop loads our bags and leads us to the elevator. We ride in silence and exit to the restaurant while the bellhop takes our bags to the reception area for us to check out after breakfast.

We sit and eat in quiet and he smiles and winks to let me know he is trying to keep from overthinking like usual. He charges the meal to the room bill and we head down to check out.

We get checked out and loaded into the car and I pull up the address for the cemetery and head that direction.

**EPOV**

I look around as we drive through the city streets and see a place that I would like to stop at.

"Can we stop over there?" I ask as I point to a tattoo shop.

"Sure," he answers and pulls into the parking lot. "You want to get something?"

"No, just to look at piercings, that ok?"

"Definitely." He smiles big and winks at me.

We head inside and the place is busy. We walk over to the display case and see pierced silicone body parts. There are definitely some interesting ones that's for sure. The girl pulls out the ear one for a female customer. She tells her about care and such as I look at the pierced penis. I see the ones Jazz described and nod. We whisper back and for and decide we want to see Sam about getting something.

We head back to the car laughing. We get on the road and he stops at a little store and pulls me inside.

"Welcome to Tinna's, can I help you?" the cashier asks.

"We would like to have a picture taken and can it be ready as soon as possible?" he asks.

I give him a puzzled look and he shakes his head.

"Usually can be ready immediately unless it has to be enhanced or something. What do you have in mind?"

"How nude can it be?" he asks and my jaw drops.

"Males to jeans or underwear depending and females tank tops and shorts," she answers.

"It will be jeans," he says with a smirk.

I have no idea what he is planning and now can hardly wait to find out.

"This way," she says as she leads us to the back of the store.

We follow and get in a room that has a camera and different back drops. He picks out one that is a black and dark gray smudged screen. He tugs at my t-shirt and I go to stop him until he scowls at me and I let him remove it.

"Socks and shoes too," he orders.

We both get undressed to our jeans and he sits on a stool and pulls me to straddle his lap facing him. He looks up at me and smiles as I run my hands in his hair. I hear the camera shutter going off, but never look away from him.

He moves our positions and has me stand in front of him with him to my side more showing our tats. We move again and he has me kneel facing him with my hands on my thighs and him towering over me, like when we played on the island, then reverses it. We move into more positions of him kneeling holding my left hand as if he were proposing, sitting on the floor against the wall with my back to his chest and him sitting in my lap straddling me with his arms and legs around me.

I have no idea how many pictures were taken and never even think of it. The girl is smiling as we finally end the session and get redressed.

We follow her to a computer and sit and look at the pictures.

"I want copies of all of them in 8x10's and can you also crop the one of our tats together into an 8x10 also?" he asks.

"Yup, love the tats by the way," she comments as she clicks on several things on the screen. "Should be about 2 hours until they are ready."

"Thanks, we'll pay now and pick them up later," he informs her.

I am smiling at how well they turned out and happy he wanted to do this. No one may even see these, but just having them is all that really matters. He doesn't even comment on how visible is scar is in some of them and doesn't have it brushed out either.

We walk to the car and I have to push him against it and show him how much I love him doing this. I kiss him and he moans as he pulls me in tight. We keep it respectful, but he knows how hard I am because he is the same way.

"Thank you," I tell him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome and thanks for doing it with me."

I smile at him as I step back and he opens the door for me to get in the car.

**JPOV**

We get in the car and I drive toward the cemetery. He is quiet; however he is smiling and tapping his finger on my thigh.

"That was nice," he says with a smile.

"It was."

"Let's stop at the cemetery," he half asks.

"Ok," I tell him as I squeeze his hand.

He holds my hand as I drive to the cemetery. I park in the parking lot and he grabs the flowers from the box in the back seat. I pull my phone out to follow Carlisle's directions to where Ed's parents are buried. He is looking around and standing on his toes to try and find them. The cemetery is huge and I understand why he wouldn't know where to go. I take his hand and lead him in the right direction. He follows looking at the different headstones.

"Wait," he says as he pulls my hand.

We are one row away from his parents when I look and see the headstone he stopped in front of.

'Edward Lyle Masen and Marie Jean Masen' was on the headstone.

"This is my grandparents," he says softly.

He touches their headstone then pulls me to his parents.

"Hi mom and dad," he speaks softly as he touches their headstone.

"I miss you and I love you."

He sits down and talks to them as I step over to a bench a few feet away. I can see him talking to them, though I can't hear what he is saying. I pull out my phone and send a quick message to Carlisle letting him know that we are fine and at the cemetery. I tell him Ed seems to be doing fine and if anything happens I'll call him. Just as I read the reply I hear Ed calling me. I look up and see his face and the tears he isn't trying to hide.

I walk over to him and sit down. He crawls into my lap and I hold him. He has their flowers in his hand. I rock and coo to him as I get him to relax. After a little while he seems calm and moves around to sit with his back to my chest.

"Mom, Dad, these are for you," he says as he tries to set the flowers on the headstone. I take his hand and steady it as we both work to position them how he likes.

"This is my husband, best friend and love of my life, Jasper Whitlock," he says as he pulls my arms around him tighter.

"We meet when we are seven and have been friends since. He lost his parents when I lost you; he knows how bad it has been without you. We take care of each other."

He starts to cry and I just hold him. I have tears of my own over what we both have lost. We sit for a little while longer and he tells them it is time for us to go. I stand and help him up. I hold him as he sobs into my neck. He pulls away when he calms again and looks up at me. I can see him pleading with me and I nod and step away to let him have a few more minutes. He squats down and fingers their names as he talks to them.

When he stands and turns to me he is smiling even though he has tears running down his cheeks. He hugs me then steps to his grandparents and kneels to talk to them also.

I take the opportunity to speak to his parents.

"Thank you for having such a wonderful and caring son. I love him and have loved him for these past 10 years. I promise to be faithful, loving, caring, supportive, and everything else he needs me to be. If you see my parents will you all take care of each other; that is all I ask. Thank you," I whisper out the last as I rest my hand on the headstone.

I turn and see him stand up and look at me. I walk over to him with a smile and he takes my hand.

"Grandma, Granddad, this is my Jasper; my husband, best friend and love of my life. We are going to go, but we will come back and see you again. Take care of mom and dad for me," he says then looks at me as he finishes, "and Jasper's parents too."

I smile and pull him to me for a hug and he squeezes tight then takes my hand.

"I love you all," he says looking from his grandparents to his parents.

"Let's go," he says softly as he turns around to walk away pulling me with him.

I tip my head at the headstones and leave with a smile.

**EPOV**

I smile as we walk to the car. I feel like I haven't felt in years; happy, loved, and weightless. Talking to them really helped and I am glad Jasper was with me. I know positively that I would not have been able to do this without him.

I slip my arm around his waist and he wraps his around my shoulders as we walk. We get to the car and he opens the door for me and I turn and hug him. I hug him like I haven't hugged him in a long time. I feel calmness come over and as I look over his shoulder to where my family rests. The wind blows lightly and I smile. I look up and mouth 'I love you and thank you' as I hold to him tightly.

I pull away and kiss his lips softly. He smiles as I pull back and he wipes the tear streaks from my face. He helps me into the car and closes the door. He gets in and looks at me as he starts the car.

"Let's go see Brent and his parents," I suggest.

"Alright," he smiles as he shifts the car into drive pulling out of the parking spot.

I look out the window and see what looks like my parents and grandparents next to a tree waving. Just as I turn my head to really look it seems they are walking away with another couple. The man turns to me and winks and I see Jasper's father. I rub my eyes and look back and they are gone.

"Babe?" he asks and I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" he asks.

"Oh, umm," I don't know what to say, not sure if he will believe me.

"What?" he asks as he stops the car before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Our family?" I respond as a question.

He turns and looks out the back window and gets wide eyed then looks at me. He looks like he seen a ghost.

"Umm," he says with a shaky voice.

I nod and he looks out the back window again before turning back to me. I smile as he does and we both release a soft breath.

"We can't tell anyone," he says as he takes my hand.

"I know, no one would believe us and would try to put us in a loony bin," I chuckle.

He laughs nodding. I pull him to me and kiss him.

"Let's go," I tell him as we settle back into our seats.

"Yeah."

He drives us toward the Jackson's house and my old home as we both smile holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for sticking with my story. I have had so much RL crap, drama, sickness and more to happen that I haven't had time to post the lastest chapter when I wanted.<strong>

**I have also went back and edited and reposted chapters 1 through 22 so far. I am hoping to fix any mistakes and clear up any confusion by doing so. If I miss something it is my own mistake, so feel free to let me know if you do reread and find anything.**

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. The boys have already planted things in my head for future chapters and I am trying to catch up, lol. Leave me some love in form of a review and let me know what you think.**

**Shel xoxo**


	70. Going Home

**A/N: WOW, oh WOW! RL has had it in for me! I have been trying to get this chapter written down for the last week or more and _everything _got in the way. **

**I fell down the stairs (to basement) in my home on Thursday at 2a and had to run to ER. Nothing broken, just several big, ugly, nasty bruises. I fell again this afternoon, this time down outside stairs. As I commented to my family earlier..."U should see the bruises...blue, green, purple, yellow; I am a freaking rainbow." My mom commented "that or call you Ms. Skittles". Gotta love my family, lol.**

**I told my family this..."I want to pass the cruel little fairy that pushes people downstairs on to someone else, but with my luck it would be replaced by the rude little fairy that trips you in an empty room let alone a full one!" Like I need either of those at the moment.**

**I am doing fine and actually took the time to write this chapter in a few hours this evening to get it done. I am going to take the next few days and write more now that the boys (E&J) have finally got this chapter out. There is more to come, so please hang in there with me during my strange RL happenings.**

**Love to all my readers, followers, flamers, and anyone else I missed!**

**Now that I have vented over my cruel little fairies, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>70 <strong>_**Going Home**_

**EPOV**

We drive to a small diner and eat a late lunch. We sit next to each other and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I really want to thank you for coming here with me," I tell him softly.

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to talk about the cemetery, what we seen I mean?" I ask.

"Not right now, maybe later?" he asks.

"Sure."

We finish lunch without saying anything else. He pulls out money to pay the bill and leave a tip. We exit the diner and get into the car.

"Let's head over to Brent's," I suggest.

He nods as he starts the car. I look around the city as we drive. The buildings are huge and there are so many. We get to the suburbs to my old neighborhood and I look at all the different houses. This is one of the richer neighborhoods. Some of the houses look like mansions and others just big houses.

We get to the Jackson's and I look down the street to my old house. It looks the same from here from what I can remember.

We are asked in by James and we follow him into the living room. Martha and Brent are sitting and talking as we enter.

"Hey," Brent says while Martha smiles and nods to us.

"Hey. We will be heading out this evening and I want to see if there was a way to see my old home," I ask.

Jasper holds me to his side as I relax into him. He is my rock.

"I talked to Mrs. Cable and they agreed to let you come over. We can go with you if you like," Martha offers.

"I would really appreciate that, thank you."

"Let's go then," James says as we head toward the door.

We drive cars since the house is six houses down from theirs. We pull in the drive and we all get out and James knocks on the door.

"Hello," says an elderly woman with an elderly man standing slightly behind her.

"Cathy, this is Edward Masen, he used to live here," Martha tells the woman.

"Well, hello there. Come in," she requests as she moves from the door way.

"Thanks for letting me stop by," I tell her.

"Who might this be?" the man asks pointing to Jasper since we are still holding hands.

"This is my husband, Jasper Whitlock-Masen," I tell them.

"Oh," he says squishing his face up.

"David, stop. We knew this and we welcomed them both to come," Cathy scolds him.

I pull Jasper to me and turn into his shoulder.

"We can leave if you would like," Jasper offers.

"No, no you will not. He can get over it. We knew about you two and it doesn't change things, even if my stubborn old fashioned husband doesn't approve of it."

"I'm sorry, boys. I just was raised that boys and girls were how it was supposed to be, please forgive me," David asks.

Jasper nods and shakes his hand that David offered. I turn and shake hands and look into his face. He nods with a slight smile and points us all into the living room.

"Thank you," I tell them.

"We bought the house, I guess, after your parent's passed," Cathy tells us. "I had heard of the Masen's and that they were good attorneys."

"We know that they passed in a car accident, it was in the paper. We never realized until the papers were signed when we purchased the house that it was their home," David tells.

"I had to move to Forks, Washington and this is the first I have been back."

"You are welcome here anytime," Cathy says as she looks at her husband, who swallows hard meeting her eyes and nods himself.

We sit and talk for a little while and Cathy shows us around the house and the few minor changes they made over the years. The floors had been refinished and the living room fireplace had to be resealed. The kitchen had newer appliances and the back patio was bigger.

I entered my old room that was a sewing room now and looked out the window. I could still see the images of things when I lived here amongst the new items. It was a good thing I did come and see it; I feel better knowing it was cared for just like Jasper's was in Texas. I smile as I turn and see Jasper watching me from the doorway.

"This was my room." I tell him about the way my room was set up and where everything was. I smile as I talk and don't feel as sad anymore.

We walk to my parent's old room and I tell him how it was set up. I tell him how when I was scared at night I went to their room and slept with them. He laughs a little telling me he did the same thing with his parent's.

We make our way back downstairs and into the living room to meet up with everyone.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to look around," I tell them.

"If you want to come back you just call, ok," Cathy tells us.

"I will," I promise to all of them.

We all say our goodbyes and we leave and head to the airport to fly home.

We get checked in for our flight and return the rental car and still have about an hour before take-off. We sit at a restaurant and eat dinner and chat a little. We are at the gate when our flight is called to board and I pull him with me. He laughs and follows making sure to bump my hip with his when we hand over our tickets.

He snickers all the way to our seats at how the gate attendant smiled and batted her eyelashes at us.

"That is so not appealing," I shudder.

"Funny as hell though, don't ya think?" he chuckles.

"Ass. Yeah, it is funny."

We settle in and I relax into him and think over the trip. He doesn't say anything and I just play over everything we did in my mind. I must have dosed off at some point because he nudges me awake.

"Babe, we are landing in a few minutes."

"Ok," I kiss him.

We land and exit the plane. We gather our luggage and I notice a man with a sign as we head toward the exit of the airport. The sign says Whitlock-Masen so I figure it is the limo driver to take us home. We let him know that he is looking for us and we follow him out to the stretch limo.

**JPOV**

Ed has me to get in the car as he helps the driver load our luggage. He climbs in and I see he has our carry-on bag in hand. Before I can say anything he is putting up the window between the front and back seats. He plugs his iPod into the stereo and crawls in my lap straddling me.

"Babe," I get out just before his lips touch mine.

He kisses me and moves along my jaw kissing and nipping as he goes.

"I need you, baby," he whispers then pulls back to look me in the eyes.

I start to talk, but he jumps in first, "Please, Jasper."

I look into his eyes and see him pleading with me along with a slight sadness. I nod and he slowly unbuttons my shirt as I watch him. He gets my shirt open but doesn't remove it. I work on his and get it open. He doesn't let me take it off though he moves my hands to his jeans. I look into his eyes and he nods. I undo them and he moves to the floor of the car and I ease down and pull his jeans off completely.

I lay over him and kiss him softly. We kiss as I feel him moving his arm toward the carry-on bag. He doesn't let me move as he kisses me threading his other hand in my hair.

I finally pull up enough to look at him as he sets the lube next to us. He looks at me then closes his eyes while rubbing my arms.

"Please," he whispers out softly. "I need to feel you, I need you, I," but he doesn't finish.

I look at him for a moment then kiss along his neck lightly. I kiss and caress him as I move lower down his body. I lick his cock lightly, just enough to hear him moan out. I lick down to his balls and give them a lot of attention. Licking and pulling the skin to have him groaning, sucking one ball into my mouth I get a whimper. I give him as much affection all over his body that has us both on edge. I kiss my way back up his chest and he looks at me.

He has a tear or two and I start to sit up. He hands me the lube to which I raise a brow at him.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Please, Jasper, I need to feel, to know this is real and forget about the past for a little while," he pleads.

"Ok," I whisper into a kiss to his lips.

I pop the lube open and I look over and see he sat out wipes too. I get him prepared and as I start to ease in a third finger he gasps. I stop and look up at him.

"Umm," he hesitates.

"It will sting a little, but opens you up more," I tell him.

He nods and I slowly push in three fingers and his body arches upward. I slowly, deeply slide my fingers into him as far as possible and he tries to find purchase on the floor with his hands, but finds none.

I finger him for a few minutes only rubbing his most sensitive spots a few times. He is ready and open for me as I ease out my fingers. He is breathing hard and watching me as I undo and lower my jeans to my thighs.

"I'm leaving them on, that ok?" I ask, not wanting either of us to get rug burn.

He nods and pulls me down over him. I line us up and ease into him and we both moan.

"Please," he pants out.

I settle over him more and he pulls me down tighter as he lifts his legs up as far as possible. We kiss as I slide my arms behind his legs moving them higher lifting his hips off the floor. I slide in and out of him slowly not wanting to rush. He wiggles and gets more comfortable as we move. His cock is sandwiched between us and is leaking pre-cum all over us.

"I love you, Jasper," he pants looking at me.

"I love you too, Edward, so much," I tell him.

He pulls on my back as we make love in a moving vehicle. I let his legs down and he wraps them around me as I roll us over. He sits up looking down at me and he still has tears as he rests his hand on my chest as he rocks lightly. He is emotional more so than ever before and I don't have the heart to stop him.

"You feel so good, ugh," he grunts out.

"You look good like this, riding me," I tell him.

He smiles as he moves up and down my cock, he is tight, hot and wonderful. I run my hands from his hips to his chest rubbing my thumbs over his nipples causing him to drop his head back. I pull on his hard nipples lightly and he bites his lip. I pull harder and he groans a low 'fuck' and I smile. Neither of us touches his cock at all.

"Come here," he says as he lifts off me and reclines with his ass at the edge of the back seat.

I move around until I am kneeling in front of him and he holds his legs up for me. Before I push back into him I lower and lick his hard shaft then nearly swallow him in one go.

"FUCK!" he yells out.

I look up at him and let him slip from my lips as I turn to see if the driver looks back at us. The partition is still up and Ed gets my attention.

"He isn't going to be bothering us," he pulls on my shirt.

I turn back to him and he pulls my shirt more to get me closer. He slides his tongue in my mouth as we kiss. We tangle our tongues together as I slide back into his tight entrance. We whimper into each other's mouths at the feeling of joining together.

He pulls back and requests, "I need my husband to make me cum, _please_."

I move in and out of him faster with each thrust and we both grunt and huff out breathes each time. I take his cock in hand and jack him off as I near my own orgasm. I watch as his balls draw tight to his body as I listen to the slapping of our skin, the sucking of his ass on my cock, and his moans and whimpers to each hard thrust into him. He is so fucking gorgeous like this. I keep fighting off my own orgasm for as long as I can.

He explodes all over his chest and the feeling of his ass tightening around me has me moving faster. I lean down and lick cum from his chest as I ease up my thrusting. I don't want to cum yet.

"Holy fuck," he pants.

I slowly slide out of him leaving the tip of my dick in him before pushing back in. I keep a slow and steady rhythm and he looks at me. We lock eyes then I lower mine to watch my dick move in and out of him. I look up to him and see him watching the same thing.

"I love you," I say and get his attention.

"I love you."

"We will never have to go through anything alone again," I promise him.

"Never."

He sits up enough to kiss me as we move slowly against each other.

"Fuck me," he says softly.

We move onto the back seat with him lying down and me on top of him. He hooks his left leg over the back of the seat as he pulls the right one to his chest. I rest on my hands just above his shoulders on the seat and start to pound into him.

I fought off as long as I could and when we slowed down it helped to ease off the tension. Now, I am ready to fuck him hard and fast and proceed doing just that as I nearly knock the breath from him. His breath leaves him in gushes every time I slam into him.

"Har…der."

I put everything I got into plowing him into the seat as I get closer to my own orgasm. I must have been doing something right because before I know it he shoots cum all over us again. The feeling of his ass gripping me in tight spasms has me blowing my load hard and deep. I stroke out my release as I slow down moving in him. I finally drop over him and he chuckles breathlessly.

"What?" I pant.

"Thank you, that was, _wow_."

I chuckle and move to get up and he smiles when our eyes meet. I move off him and relax back into the seat as he lies still. We still have our shirts on and luckily we didn't get cum on them and my jeans are down to my ankles.

After we calm down he gets up and cleans us both off. I snicker at us and he laughs out as we look at how we ended up. We get dressed and settle back in the seat after we get everything cleaned up.

He sighs into my shoulder as I hold him to me. We sit quietly during the remainder of our ride home.


	71. First night in our home

**Here is the next chapter and I hope it is as good as I think. I am going to try to post more often, but can't make any promises. I have not left this story and if at some point I do need to hold off I will let everyone know. Please just bear with me a little longer as RL is just starting to settle down and actually have a routine to it. Unlike it has been the last six months. I will be working on making corrections to previous chapters as we move along with the story. **

**Love to all my readers; your reviews are wonderful. **

* * *

><p><strong>71 <strong>_**First night in our home**_

**JPOV**

We sit in the back of the limo and listen to his iPod play. It isn't long after we get settled in the seat that he relaxes into my side and falls asleep. I wiggle my phone from my front pocket and text Dad.

_We are about an hour away. He is asleep. Hope there aren't any big plans for our arrival, I don't think he will be up for anything._

I send the message then shift my sleeping boy to lie down in the seat with his head on my lap. My phone vibrates with a message back.

_Dr. C: Jasper, is everything ok? We were going to have everyone over for a welcome home party._

_Jazz: He is fine, just a little emotional. He needed me after we got off the plane._

_Dr. C: Needed what?_

_Jazz: He needed me to…yeah (sex) *embarrassing*_

_Dr. C: What do you think we need to do about everyone coming over for a party?_

_Jazz: Maybe just you, Esme and Aunt Sue for tonight and everyone over tomorrow night._

_Dr. C: Ok, I'll have Esme make the arrangements and we will see you boys at your house. _

_Jazz: Thanks._

I put my phone away and continue to run my fingers through his hair. We ride for about thirty more minutes and I wake him up so he will be ready to get out when we get home.

"Babe, Edward, come on it's time to get up," I softly talk to him as I shake his shoulder lightly.

He stretches some and turns over to press his face into my abs with his hand fisting my shirt. I chuckle at how adorable he is.

"Baby, come on we need to sit up and be ready to get out, we are almost home," I try again.

He nods his head then turns to look up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, you ready to wake up so we can go into our home?"

"Yeah…thank you," he says as he links his hand in mine.

I smile at him as he sits up and kisses me. He sits in my lap and our kiss is soft, sweet and very sensual. He licks my lips and I open to him and his tongue rubs and flicks mine in soft caresses. He keeps the kiss from turning hot and heavy. As my hand rubs his back his rubs my chest. We get interrupted by a knock on the partition by the driver before he starts to lower it.

"Sirs, we are about five minutes out from our destination," the driver says.

"Thank you," Ed replies trying to move off my lap.

"What are you doin'?"

"I was going to sit in the seat," he says.

"No, we have everything in here bagged up from our little, ah, moment," I chuckle, "so there is no reason for you to move, now come here."

I slide my hand in his hair behind his head and pull his lips to mine. I continue to kiss him until the driver announces our arrival.

"What are we going to walk into?" Ed asks as the driver exits the car.

"Nothing, just family, I text dad while you were sleeping and had them to keep it just us for tonight and everyone will be over tomorrow night for a party."

"Thank" kiss "you" kiss.

"Let's go inside," I tell him as he eases off my lap when the door opens for us to get out.

We step out and see our family waiting on the porch for us. We all smile and dad comes to help carry in our luggage. Edward goes to tip the driver, but dad stops him and tips him instead.

We get inside and set down everything and greet them all.

"Welcome home, boys," mom and Aunt Sue say as they hug us in turn.

Dad hugs us and as he releases me I watch as Ed walks mom to the couch and sits with her. She holds him to her like he was seven again. Dad walks me into the kitchen and I grab a soda from the fridge as he starts talking.

"Everything go alright this week?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think it was a little harder on him then me because my old home was demolished and a new one was built, where his was still standing practically unchanged. We walked through both and he was recalling a lot from growing up in the house."

"I see."

"I wasn't sure, but was Ed with them in the accident or was he somewhere else?" I ask.

"He was at home with a babysitter. They had gone to a banquet for the law firm Edward Sr. worked for."

"He seemed ok driving around the city and his old neighborhood. He just seemed to be more emotional in the house," I relay.

"Care to give me a little information on the trip back from Chicago?"

"Well, he fell asleep on the plane and when we got into the limo he said he needed me, wanted me to help him forget the past for a little while. We had sex in the limo, he had tears while we were, um, occupied, though he didn't want to stop," I said quietly turning a little red in the cheeks.

"Oh." Carlisle looks over to Edward and Esme on the couch then back to me. "Do you want us to stay tonight; we can if you think that either of you might need us."

"No, I think we need to talk then will talk with you all tomorrow before we have everyone over if we feel we need to, that ok?" I ask.

"Yes, son, just talk it out and if you need me let me know. I am going to call the hospital and see about taking the next few days off to be around if you all need me," he offers as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you. I want to thank you and Esme and my aunt for everything you have done for us. To bring us here, care for us and let us be together."

"You're welcome, you are family and that is what families do," he says as he pulls back making me look at him.

I nod and he puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk back into the living room.

Ed is still sitting with Esme and my aunt is in the chair next to them. He looks up at us as we walk closer and his eyes are lightly red-rimmed and he gets up and pulls Carlisle into a tight hug. Carlisle holds him and nods and talks into his ear. We cannot hear either of them and I turn and pull my aunt out of the chair and hug her.

"Thank you for everything. We are going to talk tonight then we will talk with you all tomorrow. I have to let you know that I appreciate everything you have done for me, I love you," I tell her as we hold each other.

"You are welcome, Jasper. I love you and am glad you came to stay with me," she says then kisses my cheek.

"Me too."

Carlisle and Ed separate and Esme stands and kisses and hugs Ed then takes Carlisle's hand. Aunt Sue hugs and kisses Ed before he walks over to wrap his arms around me.

"We are going to go and will see you boys tomorrow. If you need anything just call," Carlisle says.

"Ok, thanks," Ed says as we follow them to the door.

We get to the door and they open it and step out, but just before Carlisle leaves he turns pointing to a small panel box on the wall.

"Whole house security, I'll go over it with you tomorrow, but for now click the last button after you close the door and type in your days of birth to set the alarm," he says as he points to Ed then me.

"Thanks," we tell him and he nods and leaves out the door.

I close the door and we watch out the side window as they pull away. Ed walks over to the couch as I set the alarm. I hear two beeps and the screen lights up stating 'house secure'. I step into the kitchen and grab my soda and him a bottle of water as I head to sit with him on the couch.

I get comfortable in the corner of the couch and he moves to lean against me drinking his water.

"So, do you want to talk now?" I ask him.

He nods as he sets his water on the coffee table.

"Where do we start?" he asks.

"Not sure," I reply as he settles against me.

We sit quietly for a little while before he starts talking.

"Mom and Dad had gone to a party or something and I was at home with the neighbor girl watching me. They were in an accident at about 1a.m. and I didn't find out until later on in the morning."

He pauses taking a few deep breathes before he continues.

"Once I wake up that morning and Kelsey was still there I asked her where my parents were. She told me that something had happened and someone was on the way to talk to me. An officer along with Kelsey's mom came to talk to me. They told me that my parents had died in a car accident and that I would need to stay with Kelsey's family until they determined where I was to go."

"You ok?" I ask as I lightly run my fingers over his arm.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Kelsey packed a few of my clothes and I stayed in the guest room of their house until Esme and Carlisle showed up the next day. They took me to a hotel and we stayed there. They had to have mom and dads will read to have the correct papers processed for me to leave and come live with them. Esme arranged for their funeral and everything. She and Carlisle never pushed me to talk or do anything; they let me come to them on my own. I let her care for me and Carlisle would ask what I needed and never pushed me to do anything. They were great and patient with me. I never talked to a counselor; I didn't know what to say, so they let me come to them. It wasn't until after you arrived that I really started to heal."

"Me too."

"I miss them so much," he chokes out.

I push him down the couch a little so I can lie down with him lying next to me, facing into me.

"I know you do, I miss mine too," I whispered.

"After I met you and we talked about losing our parents I finally talked to Esme and Carlisle. I let them know that I missed my parents and wanted as much from home in Chicago that they could get. Esme went back to Chicago a few times before the house sold and got as much personal items as she could. That is where the box of stuff in my closet came from as well as some other items. Seeing the house was good and bad, I remember part of the last few days I was there. If we go back I don't think I want to go to the house."

"Ok, whichever you want."

"The cemetery," he says looking up at me.

"Yeah," I answer looking in his eyes.

"They were all standing by a tree, both my parents and grandparents. I saw a couple that looked like your mom and dad with them."

"I did too, they were waving and dad winked at me. They turned and walked away as a group," I tell him of what I saw.

"I really believe that Esme, Carlisle and Sue were right, we were supposed to end up here."

"I was thinking the same thing," I chuckle lightly.

We settle back on the couch and lay quietly for a while.

"I liked going to Amarillo. Seeing my friends and the farm was nice. I honestly think it wasn't as hard for me being on the farm because the house was gone. The Austin's house was close to the old one, but it just wasn't the same. Even though the farm hadn't changed much I didn't have a hard time with being there."

"Thank you for being with me through this," he says as he eases up over me and kisses my lips lightly.

"You're welcome."

**EPOV**

"I am glad we went back and seen our old homes and stuff. I just don't think I will be able to go back into the house anymore. I want to keep in touch with Brent and his family and friends, but I don't want to see the house. It hurt a lot to be inside it, but I don't regret it."

"I want to keep in touch with Davidson's family too. If you never go back to the house is your choice, I am proud of you going to see it and get it over with," he says as he rubs my back.

"Can I ask why you had us take those pictures in Chicago?" I ask as I pull back to look at him.

"I wanted you to have a good memory from Chicago and not just the memories from the past."

"Thank you."

We lie on the couch for a while just holding onto each other. I doze in and out as he plays with my hair and rubs my back.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he says nudging me.

I get up and pull him to his feet. We look at each other and I lean in and kiss his lips lightly. I smile as I pull back and chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"We haven't even looked at the house yet," I laugh.

"Yeah, we should some before we go to bed."

We walk around the living room and look at the pictures on the wall; they are of us growing up here in Forks. We walk into the study and see two desks pushed facing each other on one side of the room with a couch and table on the other. We look into the bathroom and see it decorated in light rose and white. The closet has our coats and umbrellas in it. We head into the kitchen and as we open different cabinets we locate the full pantry and he smiles at the fully stocked cabinets with everything he would need to cook and bake with. They made sure we had everything we would need to start a new home.

I smile watching as he looks at all the cookware and dishes we have. He smiles at the gadgets and accessories they stocked our kitchen with.

"You ready to go upstairs?" I ask.

"No, let's look downstairs first," he says taking my hand pulling me to the basement.

"WOW!" we say together.

The basement is a workout room full of exercise equipment. We walk into the bedroom and it is made into a small theater. There are seats for ten people along with a refreshment area in the back that include a mini-fridge, popcorn maker and snacks case. The bathroom is decorated in cream and gold.

We head back upstairs and make our way to the second floor taking our luggage with us. We check the smaller bedrooms and one is done in red and black and the other in cream and chocolate. Our room is done in blue and green making it a combined look from our old bedrooms. Our bathroom is also done in blue and green, but in lighter shades. We laugh as we walk through the house and are amazed at how well it is decorated. They didn't go to outlandish with anything; it all seems to be perfect.

"Let's shower before we go to bed," he suggests as he starts to unbutton my shirt.

"Ok," I say working on his.

We get undressed and toss our clothes into the hamper. He turns the shower on and we use the bathroom together as we wait for the water to warm. Steam fills the room as we enter the shower. I laugh as I see an enema bag hanging in the shower along with a bottle of lube on the shelf next to it.

"What are yo-," he asks as he turns to see me laughing and pointing to it. "Oh my god! Did they really do that?" he asks.

"Yup," I shake my head.

"Figures, at least they are thinking of us and want to make sure we have what we need. Little creepy though," he chuckles.

"Yeah it is, at least we have it and can keep the other packed if we go on a trip."

He nods as he wets his hair. I watch as water cascades down his body. I am getting hard just watching him; his muscles as he moves are hypnotizing and beautiful. He smiles at me and when I look down his body again I see he is getting hard too.

"You have something in mind?" he asks running his hands down his abs just distracting me.

"Hmm?"

"What is your mind conjuring up?" he asks sliding his hands from my hips to my chest raking his thumbs over my nipples.

"You and me in bed," I breathe out lightly.

"And what are we doing?"

"Tangled limbs, kissing, caressing, moving," I pant out as he kisses my neck turning me into the water.

He pushes a button on the wall and several showerheads turn on and we are sprayed from six different angles. The water is warm and soothing and I didn't realize how tense my body had been.

"Do we need to use this?" he asks as he taps the bag.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Both?"

"Please," I say then look down then back up to him.

"Ok," he kisses me and pulls the bag down filling it.

We use it on each other making sure to wash the nozzle between uses and wash up. As we clean up I feel the tension from the trip leave us as we take care of each other. We get out and dry off before we walk to our huge bed. He grabs the lube from our carry-on bag as I get on the bed. He turns off the overhead light and I turn on the bedside lamp to give us a soft glow to see each other.

We kiss as he lies over me and just take our time lavishing each other with light touches and kisses. We moan and whimper at every touch we receive from the other. He opens the lube as he sits up straddling my hips. He coats his fingers in lube and I figure he is going to prepare me and when I start to move he plants his other hand on my chest.

"Babe," I start and he shushes me.

I watch as he lifts up onto his knees a little and his right hand moves behind his back. I look between his legs as I softly hold his balls aside and see him push a finger into himself. I moan out as I watch him finger himself get prepared for me. As he pushes two fingers in his hot hole I let out a soft, "fuck" and look up into his eyes.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," I tell him as I watch his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh god," he moans as I roll his balls lightly.

I pull on his hip to try and shift him farther up my chest. He watches me as I move to lick the luscious pre-cum from his tip. I lick his tip and settle back with my tongue still out with his sweetness on the end of it.

"Shit, don't swallow," he pants as he lowers down and slides his tongue to mine.

We kiss sharing the flavor between us. I feel his slick fingers touch the swollen head of my cock coating it with lube and the moisture that is leaking from me like a fucking faucet. I am totally at his mercy as I turn to mush with him sucking my tongue and sliding my dick against his asshole. Both of my hands end up in his hair trying to hold onto him to keep from completely collapsing from all the sensations.

He breaks the kiss and pulls himself up to slowly sink down on my steel rod. My eyes roll back at the feeling of warm, tight heat swallowing my cock.

"Damn, you feel so good," I whimper as he has my cock sink deep into his ass.

"I'm just getting started," he pants. "It is so much to feel all at once; heat, stretching, sting, oh fuck."

I listen and watch as he slowly moves on my cock, rocking back and forth, side to side, not even lifting up any.

"I love the way you feel," he pants. "I feel full, complete, loved," he says looking in my eyes.

"I love you," I tell him.

"Love you."

He slowly lowers down to kiss me as he moves his body up and down my hard cock. I put my hands on his hips and help him ride me. He sits up taking my hands and pulls me up as he lays back never separating us. We get settled with me over him, in him, surrounded by him.

He pulls our hands over his head and puts both of his in one of mine for me to hold them in place. He lifts his legs up as far as he can and I hook my left arm behind his right knee opening him up more. Slowly I move in and out of him and thrust harder the more I move. The more I thrust into him the harder and faster we move. I am ready to cum and as I move my arm from behind his knee to stroke him he stops me.

"No," he grunts out.

I look at him as I slow down and he shakes his head no telling me, "No, keep going, hard, fast, now, cum."

I listen and pound harder and faster and erupt inside him and watch as he bites his lip moaning with every shot leaving my cock. I slow my movements as I enjoy my release. He is rock hard and has a death grip on my hand. I ease out of him and he lets my hand go as I move back.

I lean down and lick his gaping hole and softly suck out my cum.

"FUCK! Do not swallow," he orders as he tries to move away from my mouth.

I lick him one last time as I sit back on my ankles looking at him. He breathing hard, heaving with every breath and just watches me. After a minute he sits up on his knees and lifts up to tower over me as he pulls my head back by my hair.

"Open," he orders and I show him the mouthful of cum I have.

He lowers his lips to mine and immediately slides his tongue to play in my mouth. I let him swirl cum between us until I can't keep my head back anymore. I push on his chest and he pulls back and I try to lift my head and he holds it back tightly by my hair.

"No, you don't swallow unless I say so," he orders.

I try to nod and he loosens the hold on my hair and lets me tip my head up. I don't swallow though I do keep my lips closed.

"You ok?" he asks softly and I nod. "Do you think if I took part of that in my mouth and let you swallow that you could hold part of it for a few minutes? Like if we keep it back and forth between us if you need to? I want to mix it with mine," he says watching me.

I smirk and nod. He kisses me and lets me move part of it into his mouth. I pull back and swallow before I talk to him.

"Yeah, I think I can hold it for a few minutes."

He smiles and pushes me down on the bed and I settle on a pillow. He pops the lube and fingers me as I hold my legs up. He works fast and I growl as he fingers me. He is inside me in no time and I huff as he slides in.

"God, you are so fucking big; I love it," I moan out.

He smiles and lowers down and I open my lips to let him dribble cum into my mouth.

"Try not to swallow, I'll hurry if you can take it," he asks as he rubs my cheek.

I smile, nod and pull on his hips to let him know I'm ready. He bites his lip as we keep our eyes locked on each other as he starts out slow. He moves faster and harder with each thrust and my eyes roll back and my mouth opens in a cum filled silent scream.

"You like that?" he pants, "my dick rubbing inside you?"

He moves faster, harder, grunting out, "my cock slamming you, owning you."

He nudges my sweet spots with every thrust and I feel another orgasm coming on.

"HOLY FUCK!" he shouts as he pulls from me. "Open up," he growls as he moves over my chest jacking his cock fast and hard.

I open my eyes looking up at him as I wrap my lips around his cock as he jerks off and within seconds he shoots in my mouth a shot or two and pulls back blasting the rest on my chest. He moves down enough to kiss me and as he feels my cock hard against his hip he strokes me.

We both moan and share the cum between us. He pulls back from kissing and he rolls us over with me on top of him. He pulls me down to him and we start kissing again. We both stroke me hard and fast, and I cum on his abs and chest. He pulls me to lie flush to him and he pushes all the cum into my mouth and I lift up to look at him.

"Start swallowing as we kiss," he states and pulls my back down.

We kiss and swallow the cum, each of us taking some. I suck on his tongue then let it slip from my lips as I roll off him.

"Damn," I breath out as I lie back closing my eyes.

I feel movement on the bed, but just lie there in the afterglow. I hear the bathroom sink and smile. I don't hear him come back to the bed and startle when he wipes my chest.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"S'ok," I mumble out with a yawn.

He cleans us up and climbs in bed shifting me enough to get us both under the covers. I chuckle lightly as he clicks off the light and makes his way over to snuggle with me.

"You ok? I didn't get to rough did I?" he asks.

"Nope, just perfect," I kiss his forehead then yawn.

"Ok, we'll talk in the morning. Night babe," he yawns.

"Night love."

We settle in after we both wiggle getting comfortable and I smile as I hear him snore lightly on my chest. I play with his hair as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be posted in a week (possibly two weeks) working as much as possible. <strong>


	72. Welcome Home

**Sorry that this has taken so long...the boys decided they had another story they wanted told, so I wrote it. I have it as a one shot and will post it, it is named 'From Lover to...' look for it. Hope it is as good as I think. I am just getting more of this story down now that the O/S is finished.**

**Thanks to all my new followers, whether author or story. **

**Now, on with it...**

* * *

><p><strong>72 <strong>_**Welcome Home**_

**EPOV**

I wake up and find him lying next to me watching me sleep. I smile and get one in return. I watch him for a minute and looking in his eyes I see concern and conflict.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"You ok? Was last night too um…"

"Jasper last night was amazing. I think we need to talk." I sit up and he follows to sit next to me. "I know we talked about this, but I think I need to make it a little clearer."

His brows furrow while he tries to understand what I am getting at.

"We said we wanted to do both, top and bottom, well I think I might be more of a bottom," I say watching him.

"You don't like to top me?" he asks dropping his head.

I nudge him with my elbow to get his attention.

"It isn't that, I just like when you take control over me. Last night was fucking hot, making me hold my own cum while you fucked me hard. I really like, no, love when you order me around."

"Something just, I don't know, it's like, _fuck!_" he rubs his hands on his face. "Ok, when you don't push me, like try to dominate me when we start out, something just takes hold and I get hornier and need to take you, claim you. This making any sense?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, even though you pulled me on top of you last night I still felt like you had all the control. Even though I was holding both your hands down it seemed like you wanted it. You were in complete control of everything last night. I loved it," I say then kiss him chastely.

"Are you sore from yesterday and last night?" he asks.

"No, not really, I like the feel of you inside me. The way your cock stretches me, I feel every movement, like the way the head nudges my hot spots and how deep you go," I whisper as I blush.

"_Fuck_," he moans.

"I like to feel the way your body feels against mine. Like when you are _completely_ on top of me, when we watched our video and how you made love to me in Chicago without lube. I just love everything you do to me, the heat from your body and the heat of your cum, just everything. I love the feeling of being inside you, the tight, hot heat, the way your ass spasms when you cum and knowing it doesn't matter if it's slow and loving or fast and hard only makes me love you more."

"You cannot say shit like that, _damn_," he moans as he palms himself through the sheet covering us. "We don't have time to do anything. We have to go to the school and get our schedules and other shit we need to do."

"Lie down," I growl as I rip the sheet off us.

I move down the bed and grab his ankles and pull him to lie corner to corner on the bed. I slowly crawl up his body and taking his cock in hand I lick hard from his balls to the tip where I give it a light suck.

"Ggggggaaaaaawwwwdddddd," he moans.

I move to lay head to foot with him and pull his hip to roll him toward me.

"Suck my dick," I growl out.

He whimpers as I start sucking on him and he catches up. We suck hard, deep, fast and all that is heard is whimpers, moans, grunts, and slurping. I pull his orgasm from him as I suck him hard and rub my thumb against his twitching hole and when he pushes his thumb into my perineum I burst.

We slowly move around to lie chest to chest with me over him. Our breathing starts to calm and I start talking to him.

"I love everything you do to me, from kissing me to preparing me to sliding into me to finally cumming inside me."

"You do know that talking like that will keep us in bed longer," he says kissing my neck. "I love you doing all that to me too."

I chuckle and pull away saying, "Good, now get up we do need to do a few things today."

"Tease," he groans, but follows me to the bathroom.

"We need to hurry," I tell him as I turn on the shower while he uses the bathroom.

I get in under the water and wiping the water from my face I see him holding the shaving cream and a razor.

"Figured we could shave in here just as easy," he says putting shaving cream in his hand.

"We don't have time for that."

"Not our dicks, our faces, you weirdo," he chuckles.

"Oh."

He applies the foam to my face then rinses his hands. He shaves me as I stand still holding onto his hips. He makes sure to have my face smooth before he hits the multi-head button to have water covering us. I put foam on him and shave him. We laugh and splash as we clean up. Once we get rinsed off of all the soap and shampoo we leave the shower.

"You are such an ass," he laughs drying off.

"Me? No, you are, you are the one who thought that wrestling in the shower was a good idea. Now look at the floor, we got water everywhere," I laugh.

"Ok, I'll clean it up, go get dressed," he says with a big smile that leaves me a little leery.

I watch him for a second and he busts out laughing and I laugh and turn to leave the room. He pops me on the ass with a towel and when I howl out and turn to him, he tries to look innocent. He is drying the floor and trying to not look at me.

"You ass."

"Yeah you have a nice one," he chuckles.

I huff and leave the room. As I get dressed I grab our luggage and pull out the dirty clothes putting everything in the hamper. As I open the box of cuffs and stuff the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I tell him as he walks out of the bathroom.

He nods and pulls out cloths as I head to answer the door.

I run down the stairs to the front door and looking out the window I see dad's car. I unlock the door, pull it open, and the alarm goes off. Dad pushes me aside and turns off the alarm. I had my ears covered from the noise and when the alarm stops I look up and see them laughing, but Jasper runs downstairs barefoot, shirtless, and with his jeans half done, cussing up a storm.

"What the hell was that? I about had a fucking heart attack. What the hell is so fucking funny?" he asks sticking his finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

"Boys!" mom scolds.

"What?" I ask.

"Language," she chides.

"Dear, this is their home, so we have to get used to it," dad laughs.

"Sorry, Es-mom," Jazz corrects with a laugh. "I'm going to finish getting dressed; I'll be down in a few."

He winks at me and runs upstairs.

"I'll make breakfast," I yell to him and he raises a hand in answer.

We move to the kitchen and mom helps me make toast and eggs. I pour us juice while she cooks. I snicker at her still being a mom and feeding us in our own home. By the time we have food set on the table Jasper is sitting at it with dad.

"Morning," he says.

"Morning boys," dad says. "We came to talk for a little bit. Esme had your marriage license turned in at the courthouse and took the certificate to the school to have the records updated. You will need to go to the Social Security Office to make a name correction and get a new driver's license. We stopped by the school and picked up your schedules this morning."

"Thanks," I tell him as I finish my toast.

"What about the bank?" Jazz asks.

"Oh, I stopped by on Friday and talked to the bank manager and called Mr. Adams. They are aware of you being married, so you just need to decide on what you want to do regarding your checking accounts. Either joining into a new one or keep them separate is your choice. There will be no problems if you want to just have one account," mom tells us.

"Cool," Jazz says nodding and looking at me.

"So one account then?" I ask him.

"Might be easier than trying to keep up with two," he says.

"I agree. We'll take care of that today."

We clean up the kitchen and dad tells us to come into the foyer. He shows us how to operate the security system. He calls the monitoring company and we get everything set. Mom and dad will know the code and will be contacted if the alarm goes off.

We sit in the living room with me and Jazz sitting on the couch with his arm around my shoulders and mom and dad on the facing couch.

"Do you boys want to talk about anything?" dad asks.

I look up at Jasper as he looks at me. Neither of us says anything we just watch each other for a few minutes.

"Our time on the island was fun and we saw a lot of the island," Jazz says still looking at me.

"Anything happen there?"

"We actually had a great time and have talked about going back next summer. Maybe get everyone to go for a week or so," I say looking from them to Jazz. He smiles and nods as he turns to look at them.

"Oh, that sounds like a fun trip," mom gushes.

"What about after the island?" dad asks.

"Our time was good and bad, I think you are wanting to know how we handled being back in our old hometowns, right?" I ask looking at dad.

"I just want you to know if you need to talk we will be here," he says softly.

"We know," I tell him.

"I was nervous going to Amarillo," Jazz starts. "Once we got there and ran into an old friend the trip was great. I am glad I, we, went."

I lean into him unsure of what I'm going to say. Jazz whispers to me that it's ok to talk if I want to.

"Chicago was nice," I begin. "My mind wouldn't shut off half the time though. I was…" I trail off.

"He was a little worried. He didn't know how to begin once we were there."

"I…it was…"

They are all quiet and let me get what I need to say out when I am ready. I turn into Jazz's chest as tears prick my eyes. He rubs my back and keeps telling me it's ok and I don't have to say anything.

I take a few deep breaths then turn to them. I don't look up at anyone just at Jazz's hand in mine.

"I don't want to go back to Chicago and see the house. I'll go to see Brent and his family and friends, but not the house. I saw it; went inside and looked around and I don't want to do it again. The cemetery was fine, getting to talk to them was hard, but helps in the healing process."

"We both walked away feeling freer, lighter, happy," Jazz tells them and I nod agreeing.

"Whatever you want is what you will do, we won't push either of you to do anything," dad tells us.

"Thanks," I say softly.

I don't say anything else as they all talk. I just want to sit with Jazz for a while. He must have realized it or something because he pulls me into his lap resting my head on his shoulder. I have no idea what mom and dad are doing. I just sit with my wonderful husband and doze off.

**JPOV**

I sit and hold him while he sleeps. Dad brings me a drink and then we talk quietly.

"So, he really doesn't want to see the house again?" dad asks.

"Nope, he said he doesn't regret seeing it, but he does not want to go back to it. I know we never saw a therapist, but I honestly don't think if we had that it would have helped any. Seeing the houses and towns wasn't that hard, but being back there did seem hard for him. If he wants to talk to someone I'm fine with it; I just don't feel we need to talk to anyone about all of it."

"He has talked to me, us," he corrects when Esme touches his arm, "and I am sure you have talked to each other, so I don't feel either of you need to see a therapist. By at least opening up to someone it helps."

"So, what have we missed while we were gone?" I ask changing the subject.

"Not much really. I need you two to sign the papers on the house and just make sure you get the name changes done," mom says.

"The truck is in the garage and the Camaro is being stored in a police garage until Charlie can release it to you guys. Sue had the garage door opener installed and we paid the expense, though she said you two were going to do that. You can be me back if you wish, but you don't have to."

"We were going to pay so she didn't have to, we haven't had the money extra to do things like that," I tell them.

"Has Edward told you anything about our finances?" dad asks.

"No, just that you had money, but he didn't say how much."

"Well, we have the majority of our money invested, but in total we have a net worth of around three-quarters of a billion dollars."

"_Whoa!"_

"Yeah," dad and mom both chuckle. "So don't feel like you have to pay us back, we did it as a gift."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

We sit and chit-chat for a while and I move Ed around my lap to keep my legs from going too numb. I hold him for about thirty minutes then decide I need to wake him because we have stuff to do.

"Ed, babe, wake up," I softly talk to him as I shift him again to where I can look at his face.

"Come on, babe, we have to get up we need to get things done," I try again.

He stirs and whines out, "don't wanna."

I chuckle and I hear mom and dad chuckling too.

"Come on Ed we have to go get paperwork done around town."

He shakes his head no and snuggles closer.

"What is it?" I whisper to him.

He shrugs.

"Do you want to talk?"

He nods with a soft, "just us."

"Come on, we can go to the den or our room."

I look over to mom and dad and get a nod from them. I push him up and stand taking his hand. I step around the couch to go to the den and he squeezes my hand and walks toward the stairs. I let him lead us to our room.

We sit on the bed with me against the headboard and him snuggling in next to me.

"I…um…"

"It's ok, just talk," I tell him as I pull him into my side more.

"Are they mad or upset that I don't want to go back to Chicago?"

"No, they understand. They are proud of you like I am that you went. No one is going to make any comments about it."

"Thank you."

He turns to straddle my thighs wrapping his hands in my hair. He kisses me softly and as he lets me slide my tongue to his I push on his knees. We wiggle down the bed with him on top of me. He doesn't make any attempt to heat up our make out session though I am hard from feeling his weight on me.

"Do we have time to relieve these?" he asks as he slides his hand between us and squeezes my dick.

"Yyyyeeeessss," I moan out.

"Be right back," he says then climbs off the bed.

He locks the door and strips off his t-shirt as he walks back to bed.

I pull off my shirt and undo my jeans as we watch each other strip. I moan out biting my lip as he slowly strokes himself as I kick of my jeans. He grabs the lube as he sits on my thighs. I watch to see what he is going to do.

He snaps the lip shut after pouring some lube in his hand. He tosses the bottle to the floor as he shifts up enough to take us each in hand. He pumps us both then leans over me planting his hand on the bed next to my head. He smiles as he takes us both in his hand and pumps lightly.

"This ok?" he asks.

I pull him down with both of my hands in his hair and kiss him. We both stroke us together and we both start humping our hands.

"Move," I nudge his hand from our dicks and he plants it on the other side of my head to hold himself up.

I take us in both hands and he starts rocking harder fucking my hands. We moan and whimper as we chase our orgasms and the feeling of him thrusting into my hands, sliding against my dick is unreal.

"Faster," I growl as I try to fuck my hands too.

We both move faster and he leans down and bites my shoulder to muffle his scream as he erupts. I bit my lip to keep from yelling and he lets go of my shoulder and kisses me.

He lies on top of me as we pant and draw in deep breathes as we come down.

"We need to get cleaned up," I snicker at him.

"Yeah, could be a little too much to go to town like this," he laughs.

We peel apart and look at each other as we sit up. Seeing that walking to the shower won't be too messy we make our way there. We climb in the shower and rinse off just sneaking in kisses. We get out and redress.

"We need to go to town and get as much of the stuff down that we need to. They already have the school and court house taken care of, so all we need to do is get a new license and social security cards."

"We need to go to the bank too and call Mr. Adams with the new account number," he adds as he pulls on his DC's and I slide into my boots.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We walk down stairs and find mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Boys, you go take care of your business and I will stay here and get everything ready for later," mom says as she sets out serving dishes.

"Do we need to get anything?" Ed asks.

"No, we have it all taken care of," mom answers.

"Ok, dad what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Help here, but if you need anything just call," he answers handing us our marriage certificate and house contract in a file folder.

"Ok, bye," we say together.

We get in the garage and he climbs in the passenger side of the truck as I walk around to the driver side. We get in and get settled and he pushes the button for the garage door and I start the truck.

We leave the house and stop at the social security office and get our names changed and new cards ordered. We get to the DOT and get our licenses updated and everything goes smoothly. We stop at the bank and get our accounts lined out and merge everything into one account.

"The attorney is down the street, we have to stop there to sign on the house," he says pointing out a house.

We get the paperwork signed for the house and head back home.

"Wonder what they will be doing for us at the house," he comments.

"No idea, maybe just food and friends," I shrug.

"As long as there is no big party or anything," he says.

I take his hand and pull him closer. He unbuckles his seatbelt and moves in the middle and buckles up. He leans his head on my shoulder as I rub his thigh.

"If Emmett is there it will be a party regardless," he laughs.

"True, I can't wait to see what he does," I laugh.

We get home and park in the garage. We enter through the kitchen and hear the music playing. We walk in the living room and see Emmett dancing and everyone laughing. He is dancing in a grass skirt and coconut bra over his clothes. He is so comical to look at.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells.

We laugh as we hug everyone and laugh at the way Em dances. The whole group is there: Em, Rose, Mom, Dad, Aunt Sue, Charlie, Alice, Seth, Bella, Jake, Peter, Char, Ben and Angela.

We all dance with Em and mom passes out punch. Everything is kept non-alcoholic and we all have a great time. We each have our fill of the appetizers, fruit and BBQ that was served. It is a blast and laughs, cheers and welcome homes are passed around for us as well as Em and Rose.

The night slows down and the couples all leave one by one. The party ends leaving us with Aunt Sue, Charlie, mom and dad.

"Boys, welcome home. I hope your trip was nice," Charlie says patting me on the shoulder.

"It was great," I answer as I pull Ed closer.

He wraps his arm around me slipping his hand in my back pocket.

"We had a good time and ran into some old friends," Ed tells them.

"Well, we better be going, I have to work in the morning," Aunt Sue says as she hugs us.

"Ok, love you, night," I tell them as she and Charlie walk to the door.

"Love you boys," she yells back.

"Boys, I have the kitchen cleaned up and the food put away," mom says as she grabs her purse.

"Thanks," we answer together.

"Boys, I will be for a few days, so if you need anything, _anything_ just call or come by," dad tells us hugging us.

"We will," Ed answers.

We hug mom and walk them to the door. We watch as they pull out of the drive then close the door locking it. Ed sets the alarm and I head to the kitchen.

"You want a water?" I ask as I pull a bottle for myself from the fridge.

"No, maybe a drink or two of yours."

I nod as I drink down about a fourth of the bottle. I hand it to him and he takes a few drinks then passes it back.

"You ready for bed?" he asks.

"Not just yet."

I pull him to the garage and open the passenger door of the truck for him. I motion for him to get in as he gives me a quizzical look. He sits down and watches as I release the lever and slid his seat back as far as possible. I grab the handle to lay the seat back and he arches a brow at me. I smile as I drop his seatback down and climb in on top of him.

I put my water in the cup holder and shift to kneeling between his legs. I start to work on undoing his jeans.

"Jazz?"

"I have a debt to pay," I chuckle. I look up into his eyes and see the confusion in them. "Not really a debt, more like a thank you."

He doesn't stop me and even helps me lower his jeans.

"You know my favorite color is green, right?" I ask and he nods. "You in blue is...fucking hot," I comment as I run my hand over his hard cock inside his blue boxer briefs.

"Ohhh," he moans as I lightly squeeze the head.

I pull his briefs down slowly watching as more skin and the glistening head come into view. I bite my lip as I reveal more of his glorious cock. Getting his underwear out of the way is fine with me as I lick and kiss his balls and work my way up his cock. As I wrap my lips around the head he moans and slides his fingers in my hair. I look up and he had my hair moved to be able to see me blowing him.

"Oh fuck," he grunts.

I start out slow and as I roll his balls and try to swallow him whole, he pushes me back. I look up as I lightly suck on the head.

"Watching you like this is, damn," he pushes on my shoulder to make me let him go. I sit back and look at him.

He has his eyes closed biting his lip and as I look down I see him holding the base of his cock, squeezing it, fighting of his orgasm. I look down feeling hurt he doesn't want this.

"Boobs, Emmett, Alice," he mumbles softly.

I just open the truck door and get out. I leave the truck door open as I walk back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and remember to look for my new story os 'From Lover to...'**


	73. Confessions

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or anything regarding it. I only own this plot and have borrowed the characters to tell this story.**

**This chapter was fairly easy to write, until I thought I had it finished, I never could find a title for it. Edward decided that it wasn't and corrections needed to be made. Boys! Boys, I tell ya! lol With it finally told correctly, (Edward glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him, it's all his fault anyway), I am able to get it posted for all you lovely people.**

**Thanks to all that read and review this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>73 <strong>_**Confessions**_

**EPOV**

"Damn," I pant as I try to get myself under control.

I wasn't prepared for him to give me a blow job in the truck. Looking down at him almost done me in, I had to get control over this situation. I need to be in charge, the look of near innocence in his eyes with his lips around me just fired something in me and I need to get him on his knees with me standing over him. I have to be in charge, to dominate my mate.

As I regain ample composure, I realize I am alone in the truck. The truck door and door into the kitchen are open. Fixing my clothes as fast as possible I leave the truck and jog into the house.

Jasper is sitting at the table. As I get closer, I see him picking at the hem of his t-shirt. Something is off.

"Love?" I ask softly as I move closer, unsure of what happened.

He bites his lip still not looking at me.

"J?" I ask as I squat next to him.

He flicks his eyes to mine and I see confusion and something before he looks down again.

I take his hand and hold it between both of mine.

"J, what is it? What, um…" I didn't even know what I am asking.

"Why did you say that?" he asks in a low voice.

I think for a minute as I try to recall what I said.

"What did I say?"

"You stopped me and said…" he trailed of quietly.

"What? What did I say, Jasper?"

"You called Alice's name," he answers looking at me.

"What, when?" I ask then it hits me. "Damn, shit, it wasn't what you think. I was trying to fight off coming looking at you; I needed to think of things to keep me from getting off."

"Why, why Alice?" he asks shifting a little in his seat.

"I was picturing all our friends and family, trying to get some kind of image to slow my orgasm," I answer cupping his cheek.

"I didn't understand why you were pushing me away, why you said that."

"I had other plans, seeing you, looking at you sucking me, just…I was trying to keep control so I could," I drop my voice to whisper out, "dominate my husband."

He gets wide eyed. I nod and he starts to apologize, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just remember to talk. I can't fix a mistake I make if you don't say something," I tell him as I lift up enough to kiss him.

"Ok," he whispers against my lips as he moves closer to kiss back.

I tangle my hands in his hair as I tilt his head back while I stand up kissing him. I keep him in the chair as I tower over him, kissing him hard. I slip my tongue in to fully dominate his mouth and he moans out letting me.

"I want you upstairs, naked, kneeling in the middle of our room, _now,_" I growl out.

"Yes, sir," he moans. He adjusts himself and I grab his wrist stopping him from continuing to rub himself.

"Do. Not. Touch. You are not allowed to touch your cock, it is for me only," I order as I step back releasing his wrist.

He swallows hard and nods. I let him walk past me with a slap to his ass. He stops and turns to me.

"Do we need to use the kit to prepare you?" I ask softly coming out of character.

"It doesn't matter," he starts.

"NO! It does matter, do we need to or not?" I growl.

"Yes," he answers dropping his head.

Even though I am shorter than he is, I can still see his face through his hair and tell he wants this as much as I do. I walk over to him and nudge his chin and he looks up at me.

"Can you use it by yourself?" I ask.

"I-I think so," he hesitates.

"You take care of yourself, if you need me just holler. I need to do a few things then will be up in our room in say, five minutes."

"Ok," he smiles as I let him kiss me.

"Now go," I chuckle.

He runs from the kitchen all the way to our room. I laugh as I make sure the doors are locked and the alarm is set then grab a scoop of chocolate ice cream in a bowl. I walk up stairs and hear the sink running in our bathroom.

I set the bowl on his nightstand and set up the iPod to play. I strip out of my clothes and pull my jeans back on. I just finish doing them up as I hear him call lightly from the bathroom.

"Yeah," I ask as I slowly push the door open.

"I can't," he says as he sits on the toilet holding up the bag and nozzle.

"Ok, you need this," I tell him as I grab the hanger from the shower and attach it to the bag. "Hang it on the towel rod," I say as I hang it. "Now, you will have to get comfortable, just find a position that's comfortable and insert it. I usually pinch the hose to keep it from flowing and open the valve; that way I don't have to worry about trying to work the valve. Just relax."

He nods and listens to what I tell him. I turn to leave and he lightly clears his throat, so I lean against the counter and wait, just looking at the floor.

**JPOV**

He stands at the counter leaning back with his hands on the edge looking at the floor. I watch him as I wait out the minutes. He is biting his lip and as I keep watching him I realize he has something on his mind.

Cleaning up and grabbing a towel I slip it around my waist as I step over to the sink. I clean the kit and glance at him from the corner of my eye. He is strumming his fingers lightly and fidgeting a little.

Once I get the kit back in the shower I stand in front of him. I slide my hands over his and still his hands. He nods knowing that I know something is up.

"What is it?" I ask softly as I lean close.

"Can we talk before we…" he flicks his eyes from mine to the bedroom then back to the floor.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I ask as I rest my forehead to his as I stroke my fingers on his neck.

"I…um…we…" he shakes his head then starts again, "when I said I was more of a bottom I didn't tell you everything."

I have no idea what to say. I pull back and tip his head up to look at me. He looks at me and must see the confusion in my eyes.

"Never mind," he states.

"No, I just need you to enlighten me, what haven't you said? What do you feel I need to know?" I ask softly.

"The island," he starts and I nod. "Well it's before that, shit…"

"Just tell me."

He looks down and I let him, if he needs to look elsewhere to get this out than I am not going to stop him.

"When I had you to fuck my mouth, then when I had you stand doing it…" he looks up at me then my chest as he finishes. "I like the feeling of being…taken? Or controlled…not sure what word really. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that…um…have you heard of erotic asphyxiation?"

"Some, not real sure I like where this is going," I state honestly.

"No, it's not that, not really. Erotic asphyxiation is the intentional restriction of oxygen to the brain for sexual arousal. Well, I'm not talking about physically choking or anything that might be dangerous. I like the high I get when I gag and hold you in. I have never really felt like I was going to pass out or anything…just when it's hard to hold my breath any longer there's a high I feel and I like it."

I listen and my brain is trying to compute what he just said. He likes it when he…

"You like when I hold my cock in your throat, you like the feeling of the air being taken away for a second?"

"Yeah." He looks down.

_Fuck!_ I stand here and look at him.

I lean in and whisper into his ear, "What are you asking?"

"I like it when you dominate me and the feeling of your hands on my neck, even though you don't squeeze or anything, just feels good. I felt you needed to know."

I start kissing his neck and growl as I bite lightly. He moans as I graze my teeth over his skin.

"You do know that this means I will not tie you up anymore, right?"

"What? Why?" he gasps.

"We need time to learn things, signals and whatever. I'll tie you up, but not during oral sex, that kind anyway."

"Oh."

I keep kissing him as I talk to him.

"I need to know that if you get scared or if I wait too long that you have the ability to stop me. If you are tied up then there won't be a way for you to let me know. Ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he moans as I nip his Adam's apple.

"So, if I said to kneel right now would you?"

"Yes, sir," he answers as he slides down the front of the counter.

He pulls my towel loose and we both moan as he takes me in hand. I am rock hard and oozing. He smiles as he pulls on my hips. I ease in and out of his mouth gliding on his tongue. He rests his hands on my hips as he shifts his position. He gets us moved to where I am over him and he looks up at me. I have the perfect angle to slide deep into his throat.

I hold onto the counter as I look him in the eyes as I ease down his throat. He moans and winks at me. Supporting myself with one hand on the counter I slide the other behind his head. I hold him in place as I rock into his mouth. I hold still with my dick as far into his mouth and throat as possible. After a few minutes he gags a little and I start to pull away until he scowls at me pulling my hips in tight. He only holds me for a few seconds then pushes on my hip. I pull out and moan.

"Fuck, you're good," I moan as I ride his tongue.

He pulls my thigh pulling me into his throat then pushes my hip with the other hand to get me to fuck his mouth. I let him set the pace the first few times until I get a rhythm in my head on how long he can take before he needs to breathe again. The rhythm we work at is amazing. I fight off cumming as long as possible until I can't take it anymore and cum with my cock in his throat. He pulls me in as tight as possible as my cock convulses.

He eases me out as he cleans me off. We both are panting and I look down and see he is rock hard incased in his pants.

"We'll take care of that in a little bit," he snickers as he stands up. "I'm going to get ready."

"Ok," I chuckle as he kisses me chastely.

He walks out into our room as I clean up a little.

**EPOV**

He cleans up and I go into the bedroom. I want him to have fun tonight and I know I won't push him too hard. I am just as nervous as he is though we do seem to have gained more confidence at playing.

I dim the lights and when I turn he is kneeling on the floor. _Fuck!_ He looks hot even if he is only semi-hard. I pull the cock ring from my pocket and squat in front of him and slip it on him. I turn on the iPod then grab the ice cream and set it on the floor next to him. He smiles though tries hard to hide it. I step in front of him and run my fingers in his hair.

"I know this will be cold, but I want to see you enjoying yourself on me," I tell him in a hard tone.

He nods and lifts his hands to my jeans as I pull his hair back. He undoes them and since I am standing in a wide stance he can only get them mid-way down my thighs. He takes me in hand and rubs me as he licks me to get me hard.

He mixes the ice cream and drips it on my cock and the cold feeling has me pulling away. He grabs my thigh and pulls me closer and takes half of my cock into his mouth and warms me back up. He does this a few times and by the fourth time I can handle the temperature.

"Add more," I tell him since he was only putting a little on me.

He lifts the bowl and holds it under my cock as he continues to spoon ice cream on me to have my cock completely covered. When the ice cream stops dripping he sets the bowl on the floor. He licks and sucks all the way around my dick eating the ice cream. Just as he puts the head inside his mouth with his lips just over the ridge he looks up at me.

He has the same innocent look like in the truck and I hold him there by his hair. He sucks softly flicking the tip of his tongue through my slit. I let a growl escape as I watch him. He moves up and down sucking me and never breaks eye contact.

"You better not get off, no touching and no coming," I order as I lose it. I come and as he swallows I close my eyes and try to remain standing.

He holds me up as I float back to earth after the amazing orgasm he gave me. We stand holding each other for a few minutes. As I resurface I run my hands over his body causing him to moan. As I brush the backs of my fingers up his cock he whimpers.

"Lie down," I order as I pull him over to the bed.

He gets on the bed and I drop my jeans. I crawl up between his legs and with soft stokes of my tongue I tease him. He pants, grunts and cries out as I continue teasing him.

"_Please,_" he whispers.

I look up at him and he has his hands twisted in the sheets and his eyes are closed tight and his bottom lip between his teeth. Afraid he would bite into his lip I move up and pull on it with my thumb getting him to release it.

He finally looks at me and I see excitement and worry. He is afraid he can't hold out.

"Roll over, just a few more minutes, ok?" I ask.

He nods and I kiss him softly.

He rolls over and gets comfortable with his dick under his belly. I nudge his legs apart as far as possible to lie down. I get comfortable and lick his hole. I make him as wet as possible as I slowly tongue fuck him. I ease in a finger then two as I lick around my fingers. He moans and whimpers as I prepare him. I scissor my fingers to open him so I can get as much saliva inside him.

"Holy…fuck…"

I smile cuz I know the feeling. I spit in my hand and get myself prepared. I move over him and slowly push in and he pushes back taking half my cock in one go.

"Slow," I growl.

He shakes his head no and keeps moving his hips. Deciding he needs punished for not letting me do this at the speed I want, I slip my left hand under his shoulder gripping tight as I hold his hip with the right. I move as hard as I can against him and get approving noises.

"So….fucking…hot….tight…._mine_!"

"_Oh, fuuuuucccckkkk,_" he drawls.

I shift enough to get better leverage and move hard and fast pounding into him.

"PLEASE!" he screams.

I pound him as I yell, "CUM!"

He screams out as his release rips through him. He is shaking and I feel it as I lie on top of him. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight as he soars through his climax as I float from mine.

When I feel he is calm I pull from him and lie next to him. I run my hand over his hair and move it from his face. He is sweaty, panting and smiling. I chuckle lightly watching him. We lie still for almost half an hour, until he moves to get up.

I hold him as we make it to the bathroom to clean up. As he takes care of himself I grab sheets and change our bed. I smile at the evidence we left from last night and both times today. I get the bed made and he comes into the room smiling.

"Thanks," he says brushing his lips to mine in a barely there kiss.

"Welcome," I smile.

He lies down as I use the bathroom and turn off the lights. I lie down and he immediately wiggles across the bed to snuggle.

"Night, love," I tell him with a kiss to his head.

"Night, babe," he says burrowing closer.

He falls asleep a few minutes before I do.

**JPOV**

I wake up and smile feeling his chest rising and falling under my head. I move to lie with my head propped up on my hand as I look at him. He is so amazing; I love him and feel it in every fiber of my being. I smile as I lightly run my finger over his tattoo. He did this for me, with me, and I am ecstatic he did.

I look over at the clock and see it is 7a, we have an hour and half before school starts. I nudge him and he grumbles. I try again and he moves his hand along the bed looking for me. I chuckle quietly as I watch him trying to find me. I move just out of reach and he keeps moving his arm trying to locate me.

I look up into his face when he grunts out sadly.

"Babe, I'm here, wake up," I tell him as I move closer.

"mm'ere," he slurs pulling me tight to him.

I feel him shaking slightly and start to get concerned.

"Babe, you ok?"

He shakes his head no just holding me tight.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head no again. I pull from him enough to see his face. He has tear tracks from the corner of his eyes to his ears. I wipe his tears and softly tell him that everything is ok.

"I had a dream," he whispers.

"Ok?" I half ask.

"Mom and Dad were talking to me, telling me that they love me and for us to take care of each other. When I started to wake and couldn't find you, I thought I lost you somehow," he keeps swallowing to get it all out without crying.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," I promise him.

I pull him to me and he settles on my chest with me rubbing his back. He lets out a sigh and takes my hand in his.

"I love you, Jasper. I have been in love with you for so long that I was terrified you would leave me if you ever knew," he whispers settling his head on my shoulder as he plays with my wedding rings.

"I love you too, Ed. I was the same way, I had to keep you in my life the best way I could."

"Do you think we moved too fast?" he asks.

"No. I am glad you married me, do you think we moved too fast?"

He lifts up to look at me and smiles, "No. I feel we are moving at the right pace. We have had enough bad or loss or whatever, I think it is all coming at the right time."

"Me too," I whisper as I pull him into a kiss.

He lies on top of me and I have to feel more of him.

"Make love to me," I whisper between kisses.

He moans as he pulls away looking at the clock.

"Do we have time?" he asks.

"Yes," I growl lightly as I reach for lube.

He chuckles as I hand him the bottle, "Let's use the bathroom first."

He pulls me from the bed and we hurry to use the bathroom as fast as possible. He grabs a towel as we leave the bathroom. I move the sheet down the bed as I lie down. He kneels between my legs and gets me ready.

I love the feeling of his fingers in me and I start moving against his hand. He smiles as he pushes harder and I arch off the bed when he drags his fingers over my prostate.

"Fuck me please," I beg.

"No," he laughs as he pulls his fingers from me and the feeling has me whimpering.

He shifts over me as he lines his dick up with my hungry hole. He eases in slowly as we lock eyes. I slide my arms over his back to his shoulders and pull him down. He kisses me softly and as much as I try to turn this hot and heavy he keeps it slow and sensual. He makes love to me like I original asked.

He kisses my lips, neck, and collar bone, just anywhere his lips reach. His movements get faster, stronger as he starts to pound into me. Grunts and moans are released from both of us as we move faster to reach our climax.

"_Harderrrrr_," I moan.

He moves and pushes both of my legs up holding my knees to my chest as he slams into me as hard as he can and I love every bit of it.

"Good…..so good," he growls.

My hands are against the headboard pushing against it to try and meet him thrust for thrust. I lower one hand to stroke myself and groan as he watches me. I stroke myself hard and fast matching his thrusts.

"FUCK!" we scream together when we come a few seconds apart.

We slow our movements as we ride out the high until we are holding each other. We both get our breathing under control and he moves off me.

"Come on we need to get ready for school before we're late."

I look at the clock and it is 7:34a. We get in the shower and hurry as fast as we can. We get dressed just grabbing anything to put on. As I finish putting my boots on he is running down the stairs to the kitchen.

I make it down and realize we need our bags for school. I head into the study and grab our bags placing a few pencils, pens and notebooks in each. As I head into the kitchen I see him pouring juice into a travel mug and see that he set out apples and granola bars. I head into the garage and put our bags in the truck. He comes out with all the food and I open his door to help him get inside the truck. I close the kitchen door then get in the truck myself. I hit the button on the door opener and he tears into the granola bars.

"I'll help you eat as I eat at the same time, open," he says pushing a granola bar towards me.

He feeds us breakfast as I drive us to school.

"Where are our schedules?" I ask between bites.

"My pocket," he mumbles around a bite of apple.

I nod and pull into the school parking lot and see that we aren't late as kids are standing everywhere. I park and we finish eating before we get out. We exit the truck and hear Emmett yelling for us. We walk over to our friends and everyone is smiling.

"Morning," we say together.

"Hey, see you made it, I figured you would be late with the activities this morning," Alice says with a wink and smile.

We look at each other then we look over to her.

"You know too much, pixie," Ed laughs.

"Yeah, we don't need to know their crap," Rose grumbles.

We all laugh and Alice winks at us. No one questions how she knows things, we just go with it.

The bell rings to let us know to get to class. Ed pulls the schedules from his pocket and compares them. We have all the same classes; Esme must have thought we might need it. I wasn't looking forward to having to go to class without him and face any bigots. Ed smiles and takes my hand; I smile and let him lead us to class.

"Everyone, settle down," hollers Mr. Jones, the math teacher.

We find seats in the back and sit down. We pull out pencils and paper to start class as Mr. Jones takes attendance.

"Edward Whitlock-Masen?"

"Here," Ed answers.

"Jasper Whitlock-Masen?"

"Here," I answer.

He looks up at us and smiles with a slight nod of his head. The class starts to whisper looking at us until Mr. Jones orders the class to be quiet so he can teach. We are surprised when a note lands on our table in the middle of the class hour.

I look at Ed then to Mr. Jones, who is watching Ed open the note though he keeps on lecturing the class. I look back at Ed and he frowns looking at the note then slides it toward me.

I read it:

_What have u 2 done? Why same last name? Are u really married? I herd u were but really? I thought you 2 were straight. Oh well, at least we know 2 keep out of locker room, no 1 wants 2 be alone with fags._

I look at Ed and he mouths 'Yorkie' and I nod. We turn to Mr. Jones and he has a brow raised. Ed looks toward Eric then the teacher. Mr. Jones nods and never misses a word as he teaches class.

As class ends Mr. Jones walks around the room and when he reaches Eric he lays a hand on his shoulder as the bell rings.

"Class dismissed," he announces though keeps a hold on Eric. "We will be going to the principal, Mr. Yorkie," he says as Ed hands him the note. "You two go to class and if Mr. Greene wants to see you he will call you out of class."

We nod with a 'thanks' as we leave the room. The halls are crowded and everyone looks at us as we walk by. I let his hand go and someone laughs out, "See…Whitlock doesn't want to be near Masen."

I laugh as I wrap my arm around Ed's shoulders and he slides his arm around my waist.

"That my friend is where you are wrong. We have no intentions of hiding or running. If you have an issue with us you can keep it to yourself or meet me in the lot after school. Either way you will be keeping your mouth shut because I have every intention of breaking that jaw and will if I have to."

He gulps hard before choking out, "Sorry."

I nod as I walk us to class.

"You really gonna break someone's jaw?" Ed whispers when we are as alone as possible.

"If I have to then yes," I answer truthfully.

"Don't get in trouble J," Ed tells me sternly.

"You know I won't get in trouble and you know what happens when you use that tone. So, either keep it up and you will get sucked or stop and relax," I growl softly in his ear.

"Ass!" he laughs as he pushes my chest.

"All yours babe," I say winking at him.

He shakes his head as he takes his seat. We sit through English class and no one bothers us though we do have whispers and gawkers.

The rest of the day goes without any problems. We sit with our friends at lunch and act no different than we have in the past. No one causes us any problems or makes comments to us.

We get outside after school ends and find the mouthy guy from this morning waiting on us, standing next to the truck. He sees us as we approach and he is swallowing hard.

"I'm here to apologize about what I said earlier. I was overheard by Coach Williams and we had a talk with the principal. I have to apologize or get suspended. I am sorry for what I said and was raised that people are different, my mother would have my ass if she knew what I said. She may have heard already, I don't really know. But I _am_ sorry," he finishes as he swallows hard once more.

I look at Ed who nods at me then to Emmett as he stands with his arms crossed over his chest. Em looks at me and I smile and nod. When I look back at the guy he closes his eyes and braces for a hit. I smile as I walk over and lightly rest my hand on his shoulder. He tenses then relaxes as he feels me squeeze his shoulder.

"Thanks for apologizing. We aren't looking for a fight; we just want to be left to ourselves. If people have a problem with our relationship that is their issue, not ours, so if you want to be friends, it's cool, or not that is fine too," I tell him as he looks at me.

"Thanks," he breathes a sigh of relief.

We all laugh and he shakes hands with me, Ed and Em before he walks over to his car. We watch as other students walk over just to shake hands with us, apparently that is their way of accepting us. Not everyone does, though a good portion of the school smiles and waves or shakes hands with us.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it may seem that everyone is just fine with the boys, well, we all will do good in remembering the gang and the trial. It won't be all roses and niceties, but it won't be complete angst either. As we have learned there is a little of everything so...please sit back and relax, as all will be revealed in time.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	74. Chapter 74 UPDATE INFO

Sorry it took so long to update. RL has been like a nonstop rollercoaster and I am just now to a point to relax. I have not written any additional chapters as of yet. Hope to get back to writing soon. I have not been on here in a while so I have to check everything and see what's what lol. I am going to continue this story and I appreciate your reviews and encouragement. It may be a month or two before any new chapters but I will update the existing chapters between now and when I am able to post new stuff. Thanks & love.


End file.
